Tortur
by TheVirginian
Summary: Nach monatelanger Haft wird Severus Snape aus Azkaban befreit,ein körperliches und seelisches Wrack. Kann er seinen Posten als Spion des Ordens wieder aufnehmen, und wie reagiert Voldemort, seinen einstigen Gefolgsmann wiederzusehen?
1. Der Beginn

**Tortur**

Die Erzählung spielt vor Band sechs, außerdem habe ich Madam Pomfrey zur Heilerin befördert, weil das besser paßt. Ihr ahnt es schon... es gibt jede Menge Hurt/Comfort, also seid gewarnt. ;-)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 1

Hätte jemand Remus Lupin vor einem Jahr prophezeit, daß er einmal helfen würde, Severus Snape aus Azkaban zu befreien, er würde ihn für verrückt erklärt haben.

Und dennoch – hier saß er an Albus Dumbledores Seite in dem schwankenden Boot, das die einzige Verbindung der Gefängnisinsel mit dem Festland darstellte.

Der Schuldirektor hatte ihm eine hastige Eule geschickt, in deren Nachricht es nur hieß, er möge sich am heutigen Tage an der Anlegestelle einfinden.

Lupin, in Ermangelung einer besseren Aufgabe und weil er Dumbledore einiges schuldete, hatte zugestimmt, nur um zu erfahren, daß sie mit Entlassungspapieren für Severus Snape unterwegs waren.

Der Tränkemeister war vor Monaten unter dem Verdacht der Todessertätigkeit vom Ministerium festgenommen worden, und Dumbledore – aus Sorge, den Orden verraten zu müssen – hatte nichts unternehmen können.

Wie er urplötzlich in den Besitz von Entlassungspapieren gekommen war, blieb Lupin ein Rätsel.

Das Boot legte an, und Lupin seufzte erleichtert. Obgleich er nicht zur Seekrankheit neigte, breitete sich ein leichtes Unwohlsein in seinem Magen aus, das sich noch verstärkte, als sich die schweren Türen der Festung hinter ihnen schlossen.

„Papiere!" bellte ein heruntergekommen wirkender Mann in verblichener Aurorenuniform und streckte fordernd die Hand aus.

Albus Dumbledore überreichte sie ihm schweigend und ohne das übliche warme Leuchten in seinen blauen Augen.

„Freilassung für den Gefangenen zwei-sieben-neun-neun", sagte der Auror desinteressiert und ohne aufzublicken.

„Seine Zelle befindet sich im Hochsicherheitstrakt", fuhr er gelangweilt fort. „Folgen Sie dem Hauptgang bis zur ersten Biegung, dort rechts bis zur Kontrolle."

Er gab die Papiere zurück und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die Zeitung, als geschähe die Entlassung von Gefangenen jeden Tag.

Lupin schritt neben dem Schuldirektor den feuchten Gang entlang ins Innere der Festung.

Niemand sprach ein Wort. In was für einem Zustand mochte sich Severus Snape befinden nach diesen langen Monaten der Haft? Besuche hatte er nie empfangen dürfen, und auch sonst war sein Schicksal im Dunkeln geblieben.

Je tiefer sie ins Herz der Festung vordrangen, desto naßkalter wurde es, und noch ein anderes Gefühl begann, die Oberhand zu gewinnen: Verlorenheit.

Den Hochsicherheitstrakt bewachten die Dementoren. Ihre Präsenz machte sich durch eiskaltes Prickeln in allen Gliedmaßen bemerkbar, und Lupin spürte ein Zerren an seinen mentalen Barrieren.

Sie bogen um die Ecke. Der Wachtposten wirkte überrascht, zwei Fremde so tief in der Festung zu sehen.

„Entlassungspapiere für zwei-sieben-neun-neun?" Er hob die Brauen.

„Sie kommen spät."

Lupin holte scharf Atem, aber Dumbledore hatte bemerkt, daß absichtlich das eine Wort weggelassen worden war.

„Was ist mit Severus Snape?" verlangte er zu wissen.

Der Posten zuckte die Achseln.

„Schlechte Verfassung", sagte er gleichmütig. „Die Dementoren scheinen ihn besonders zu mögen. Er hat lange Widerstand geleistet, das muß man ihm lassen."

Ein anerkennendes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Legen Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe hier ab. Nur zur Sicherheit. Es ist die vorletzte Zelle auf der linken Seite. Ich veranlasse die Türöffnung. Ach ja" – plötzlich spiegelte sich etwas wie Anteilnahme in dem harschen Gesicht des Wachmannes, „viel Glück."

Dumbledore ignorierte ihn, aber Remus Lupin gab durch ein Nicken zu verstehen, daß er darüber dankbar war.

Wenn schon der Posten fand, Snape sei in schlechtem Zustand... Lupin mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was die ständige Tortur der Dementoren ihm angetan haben konnte. Sie ließen ihre Opfer mit nichts zurück als den schrecklichsten Erinnerungen, und davon hatte Severus Snape mehr als genug.

Auch Albus Dumbledores sanftmütiges Gesicht war vor Sorge verkniffen.

Die Tür der vorletzten Zelle war nur angelehnt. Er zögerte nur einen winzigen Moment, bevor er sie ganz aufstieß.

Die Zelle lag fast vollständig im Dunkeln. Das einzige Licht ging von einer rußenden Tranlampe im Gang aus. Es war schneidend kalt, und ein Geruch nach Fäulnis und Moder hing in der feuchten Luft.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Lupin im Halbdunkel etwas erkennen konnte. Eine Gestalt lag in der äußersten Ecke auf dem nassen Steinfußboden, denn außer dem Latrineneimer, zu dem es der Gefangene schon längst nicht mehr schaffte, gab es nichts in der Zelle. Keinen Strohsack, nicht einmal einen Lumpen als Decke, um sich wenigstens notdürftig gegen die Kälte zu schützen.

„Severus!"

Mit bemerkenswerter Schnelligkeit für einen Mann seines Alters stürzte Dumbledore zu der reglosen Gestalt und kniete bei ihr nieder.

„Severus, hörst du mich? Ich bin es, Albus Dumbledore."

Er umspannte ein schrecklich schmales Handgelenk und erschrak über die Kälte. Hastig entledigte er sich seines Umhangs, und als er den Gefangenen schützend darin einhüllte, erhaschte Lupin einen Blick auf ein totenbleiches hohlwangiges Gesicht.

Snapes Haar war so schmutzig wie der Rest von ihm; er war so abgemagert, daß sich die papierne Haut über den Knochen spannte.

„Severus", wiederholte Dumbledore und streichelte Snapes Wangen. Er hatte ihn halb in seine Arme gezogen, so daß Snapes Kopf auf Dumbledores Schulter ruhte.

„Severus, komm zu dir. Wir sind hier, um dich nach Hause zu bringen. Du bist frei."

Es erschien Lupin wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor Snape schmerzlich langsam tiefliegende schwarze Augen öffnete.

„Severus", Dumbledore fingerte an seiner Tasche und beförderte Schokolade zu Tage. „Komm, das wird dir guttun."

Aber Snape zuckte so heftig zurück, als habe man ihn verbrannt.

„Ruhig", murmelte Dumbledore. „Ich will dich nicht verletzen."

Auf das kleinste Zeichen hin legte er die Schokolade in Snapes Handfläche, aber das Stück entglitt den eiskalten Fingern und fiel zu Boden.

Lupin hob es auf, gab es Dumbledore zurück.

„Severus, Schokolade hilft dir gegen die Dementoren", versuchte der alte Zauberer zu erklären.

Er tauschte einen sorgenvollen Blick mit Remus Lupin, der bereits unruhig auf und ab ging. Keine Stunde würde er den ständigen Angriffen auf seinen Geist widerstehen; bereits jetzt verspürte er Lücken in den Barrieren, die ihn eigentlich schützen sollten.

„Komm, nur dieses eine Stück."

Diesmal wandte der Tränkemeister elend den Kopf ab, aber Dumbledore zwang die Schokolade mit sanfter Gewalt durch schmale, schneeweiße Lippen.

In Lupin stieg eine böse Vorahnung auf, als er Snapes Lider herabsinken sah.

Fast zeitgleich schüttelte ein Würgen den abgezehrten Körper des Gefangenen, und Snape erbrach die eben geschluckte Schokolade.

Albus Dumbledore hielt ihm den Kopf zur Seite, streichelte seine zuckenden Schultern und schalt sich stumm für seine Dummheit.

„Du wirst ihn tragen müssen, Remus", wandte er sich an den jüngeren Zauberer, dessen Herz sich vor Mitgefühl zusammenzog, als Snape röchelnd Atem holte.

„Natürlich".

Lupin schob einen Arm unter Snapes Kniekehlen, umfaßte mit dem anderen seine Schultern und hob ihn mühelos hoch.

Snapes Gesicht verzerrte sich, als habe er Schmerzen, aber kein Laut kam über seine aufgesprungenen Lippen.

Er hielt die Augen fest geschlossen, und sein Atem ging flach und hastig.

„Gehen wir."

Albus Dumbledore schritt firm voran. Kaum hatten sie den ersten Posten passiert und ihre Zauberstäbe zurückerhalten, versuchte er, eine Trage zu erschaffen, aber Magie wurde in der Festung abgelenkt und blieb wirkungslos. In der Sorge um Snape hatte er daran nicht mehr gedacht.

Lupin schob seine Last höher. Snape schien bewußtlos, aber als sie in die kalte, neblige Seeluft hinaustraten, begann er qualvoll zu husten.

Lupin setzte ihn ab, hielt ihn aufrecht. Der Tränkemeister war so schwach, daß er zu ersticken drohte. Er rang mühsam nach Luft, und gerade als Lupin glaubte, es wäre vorbei, rann Blut an Snapes Kinn entlang und tropfte auf den Boden.

Ein schwaches Würgen, mehr Blut, dann umschloß die Dunkelheit den Verletzen gnädig.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen", sagte Dumbledore und half, den Bewußtlosen in ein Boot zu hieven.

Ein Ruck kündigte das Ablegen an, und als sei diese Bewegung ein Zeichen für ihn, öffnete Snape plötzlich tief verschleierte dunkle Augen.

„Wo bin ich?" gelang es ihm unter Aufbietung seiner gesamten Kraft zu flüstern.

„Unterwegs nach Hause". Remus Lupin, in dessen Schoß er lag, hob eine Hand, um ihm Haare aus den Augen zu streichen, aber Snape zuckte zurück, versuchte, sein Gesicht zu schützen.

Ein winziger Schmerzenslaut entrang sich seiner Kehle, als ihm die Arme kraftlos herabsanken.

Jetzt würden die Dementoren alles mit ihm tun können, alles...

Seine Gedanken begannen sich zu verwirren.

„Severus", Albus Dumbledore beugte sich über ihn, „wir sind auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Weder Remus noch ich werden dich verletzen. Verstehst du?" erkundigte er sich eindringlich.

Snape brachte den Geist eines sarkastischen Lächelns zustande.

„Natürlich", hauchte er, „eine weitere Illusion."

Die Augen fielen ihm zu. Was machte es schon für einen Unterschied, ob das, was er sah, real war oder nicht? Unwichtig... fern...

Remus Lupin seufzte abgrundtief.

„Er glaubt uns nicht", sagte er leise.

„Severus hat Schlimmes durchgemacht." Dumbledore streichelte sinnend Snapes eisige Hände.

„Wenn ich ihm nur dies hätte ersparen können."

„Sie haben alles getan, Direktor", sagte Lupin automatisch, dabei pflichtete er ihm im Grunde bei. Das Letzte, was Snape gebraucht hatte, war diese Haft in Azkaban. Er mußte ohnehin schon gegen unendlich viele innere Dämonen kämpfen.

Die Spionagetätigkeit kam erschwerend hinzu. Ein winziger Fehler, ein einziger Augenblick der Unbedachtheit konnten ihn das Leben kosten.

Es erschien Lupin wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor sie das Festland erreichten. Snape kräuselte die Brauen vor Schmerz, als man ihn hochhob, und Lupin bemerkte mit einer Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Besorgnis den dunklen Fleck im Holz an der Stelle, an der er gelegen hatte.

Zwar erwartete er nicht, daß der Verletzte in seinem derzeitigen Zustand die Körperfunktionen kontrollieren konnte, aber das war Blut.

Snape mußte im Gefängnis entsetzlich gequält worden sein. Besser, er verdrängte diese Gedanken zunächst.

Das charakteristische Geräusch, von dem das Apparieren begleitet wurde, führte die Männer vor die Tore von Hogwarts.

Snape hustete rauh in Lupins Armen, während dieser mit seiner Last in den Krankenflügel eilte.

Wenn Poppy Pomfrey entsetzt war über den Zustand des Zaubertränkemeisters, so verbarg sie dieses Entsetzen gut.

Mit äußerster Professionalität bereitete sie ein Bett vor und begann, kaum daß ihn Lupin niedergelegt hatte, mit der Untersuchung.

Je mehr Informationen sie bekam, desto härter wurden ihre sonst herzensguten Züge.

Mit einem raschen Reinigungszauber säuberte sie den Verletzten und kleidete ihn in ein typisches Krankenhemd, bevor sie zu einem Schrank an der Stirnseite des Lazarettes ging und ihm diverse Artikel entnahm, die Lupin nicht kannte.

„Professor Snape ist in einem erbarmungswürdigen Zustand", sagte sie schließlich. „Bis er Zaubertränke zu sich nehmen und auch bei sich behalten kann, muß ich auf Muggeltechniken zurückgreifen. Leider."

Seufzend, aber mit absolut sicherer Hand schob sie dem Kranken eine Kanüle in die mühsam gefundene Vene, entrollte den Schlauch, schloß eine Flasche an und verband den Arm.

Lupin schauderte.

„Gut", nickte die Heilerin zufrieden, „dies wird den Wasser- und Elektrolytverlust ausgleichen. Später kann ich ihn vielleicht sogar ein wenig ernähren."

Sie zog eine Spritze auf, desinfizierte Snapes anderen Arm und gab sie ihm. Er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als die Kanüle in seine Haut drang.

„Ich hoffe, die Blutungen hören auf", bemerkte sie und zog eine warme Decke bis über Snapes Hüfte. Er war noch immer eiskalt.

„Es kommt alles in Ordnung, Professor", wandte sie sich an den Patienten, als könne er sie hören. „Ich bin gleich wieder bei Ihnen."

Dumbledore und Lupin folgten der Heilerin in ihr Büro.

„Das war knapp, Albus", sagte sie, kaum daß sie allein waren. „Er hat entzündete Nieren, die Lunge ist verletzt ... ach, und über den Allgemeinzustand müssen wir wohl nicht erst reden. Er wäre gestorben, Albus, wenn nicht morgen, dann übermorgen."

„Ich konnte ihn nicht früher" – Dumbledore brach ab, schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf. „Bitte rufen Sie mich sofort, Poppy, wenn sich etwas ändert."

Er erhob sich schwerfällig und schlurfte hinaus, ein von Schuld gebeugter Mann.

Remus Lupin gönnte sich eine heiße Dusche und eine warme Mahlzeit, bevor er sich lautlos an Severus Snapes Bett niederließ.

Madam Pomfrey hatte die Verletzungen behandelt, so daß er leichter atmete, aber das Bewußtsein hatte er nicht wiedererlangt.

Die Zeit rann dahin wie zähflüssiger Kleister.

Einmal kam Poppy, um die Infusionsflasche zu wechseln; beim nächsten Mal wandte sich Lupin beschämt ab; er wollte nicht sehen, wie sie dem stolzen, jetzt so hilflosen Tränkemeister eine saubere Windel anlegte. Wenigstens diese Entehrung wollte er ihm ersparen. Snape, der vor der kleinsten Berührung zurückschreckte, Snape, verschlossen, vollkommen Herr seiner Gefühle, stets kontrolliert und kalt –

„Komm zurück zu uns", hörte sich Lupin plötzlich sagen, aber die flache Gestalt auf dem Bett blieb still und regungslos.

Später hörte er den Schuldirektor mit Snape sprechen. Dumbledore streichelte unentwegt das wirre schwarze Haar und murmelte leise Worte der Zuversicht.

Wenn sich der Tränkemeister nur erholte.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

_Hier endet Kapitel eins – ich freue mich auf Eure Meinungen!_

_Wen die Rechtschreibung wundert – es ist die alte (und für mich einzig richtige)._


	2. Das Erwachen

_Vielen Dank an die Reviewer! Ich habe mich riesig gefreut und hoffe, auch Kapitel zwei gefällt._

Kapitel 2: Das Erwachen

Zwei Tage waren vergangen, als Poppy Pomfrey eine Veränderung bemerkte. Sie war gerade dabei, ihren Patienten zu waschen, als sich der ausgezehrte Körper abrupt versteifte. Snapes Augen schossen auf. In ihnen stand das nackteste Entsetzen, das Madam Pomfrey jemals gesehen hatte.

Sofort breitete sie ein Laken über ihn, legte den Seiflappen beiseite und murmelte: „Ruhig, Professor, ganz ruhig."

Sie setzte sich zu ihm, vermied es jedoch tunlichst, ihn zu berühren.

„Wissen Sie, wo Sie sind?" erkundigte sie sich weich. „Wissen Sie, wer ich bin?"

Diese Fragen schienen den Verletzten völlig zu überfordern. Er umklammerte das Laken und starrte panisch geradeaus. Dabei zitterte er so, daß seine Zähne aufeinanderschlugen.

„Sie sind zurück in Hogwarts", erklärte ihm die Heilerin ernsthaft. „In Sicherheit, verstehen Sie? Glauben Sie, Sie können etwas hiervon schlucken? Severus..."

Snapes Atem flog. Er verstand sie nicht; keines ihrer Worte hatte eine Bedeutung für ihn, und das verstärkte nur noch seine Furcht.

„Severus", wiederholte sie, „ganz ruhig. Trinken Sie; dies hilft Ihnen, sich zu entspannen."

Behutsam flößte sie ihm die klare gelbliche Flüssigkeit ein, aber Snape verkrampfte sich nur noch mehr.

Der Beruhigungstrank wurde erbrochen.

Remus Lupin kam gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Poppy Pomfrey den Kranken mit einem Lähmungszauber außer Gefecht setzte und ihm eine rasche Injektion gab.

„So", sagte die Heilerin erleichtert, „jetzt können wir ihn wenigstens säubern. Würden Sie mir helfen, Mr. Lupin?"

Er nickte nur und verkniff sich jegliche Fragen. Offenbar war Snape zu sich gekommen und in blanke Panik verfallen.

„Die Nieren sind noch immer nicht in Ordnung", bemerkte Poppy Pomfrey mißmutig. Sie hatte Blut in den durchnäßten Vorlagen entdeckt und begann nun einen weiteren Heilzauber.

Lupin beobachtete sie mit einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung. Wie konnte sie nur so gelassen bleiben, wenn er selbst doch innerlich bebte?

„Das Muggelmedikament läßt ihn mindestens vier Stunden schlafen", ließ sie ihn wissen. „Wenn Sie also etwas anderes tun wollen..."

Lupin horchte in sich hinein. Eigentlich war er müde und sehnte sich nach einem Spaziergang an der frischen Luft, aber sein Pflichtbewußtsein verbot ihm solche Wünsche kurzerhand. Dumbledore vertraute darauf, daß er – Lupin – an seiner Statt bei dem Tränkemeister wachte.

„Schon gut", winkte er daher ab und begleitete die Geste mit einem müden Lächeln. „Ich bleibe."

xoxoxoxox

Es war still in Severus Snapes Bewußtsein – keine Schreie, kein Kreischen, keine Stimmen, auch kein anderer Lärm, nichts von dem, das die Dementoren unablässig in ihm heraufbeschworen. Hatte er ihren Attacken anfangs noch souverän widerstanden, so bröckelten seine mentalen Barrieren immer mehr, je länger seine Gefangenschaft dauerte. Immer leichter wurde es für sie, in seinen Geist einzudringen und gräßliche Erinnerungen heraufzubeschwören – bis sein gemarterter Körper ihnen schließlich keinerlei Widerstand mehr entgegensetzte.

Die menschlichen Wachen taten nichts, um ihm die Gefangenschaft zumindest erträglich zu gestalten. Im Gegenteil. Sie schickten die Dementoren immer öfter zu ihm und verhöhnten ihn noch, wenn er sich nach ihren „Besuchen" nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte.

Schon bald nach seiner Gefangennahme begann Snapes Magen gegen das, was sie als Essen austeilten zu rebellieren, so daß er meist gar nichts mehr zu sich nahm außer der kläglichen Ration brackigen Wassers, die jedem Insassen zustand.

Als er zu schwach wurde, sich zum Latrineneimer in der Ecke zu schleppen, spritzten ihn die Wachen mit eiskaltem Wasser ab und ließen ihn durchnäßt in der zugigen Zelle.

Kalt war ihm auch jetzt; sein Körper schien nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein, ausreichend Wärme zu produzieren, um den Frost aus seinen Gliedern zu vertreiben.

Eine warme Hand strich ihm über die Stirn. Reflexartig versuchte er zurückzuweichen, aber die Muskeln gehorchten ihm nicht. Die Decke (Seit wann gab es in Azkaban Decken?) wurde gelüftet und etwas an seine Seite gelegt, das sofort wohlige Wärme spendete.

Das Gefühl war so angenehm, daß es Snapes reduzierte Gedankenwelt für eine Weile völlig gefangennahm.

Eine Stimme drang von ferne an seine Ohren, nicht barsch oder schneidend, vielmehr wunderbar leise und beruhigend. Snape versuchte, sich soweit zu sammeln, um wenigstens etwas von dem zu verstehen, was sie sagte, aber die Worte plätscherten an ihm vorüber, zu schlüpfrig, um von seinem gequälten Bewußtsein festgehalten zu werden.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, wollte er um die tägliche Wasserration bitten, aber Mund und Kehle waren so trocken, daß er nur ein heiseres Krächzen hervorbrachte.

„Severus", rief die Stimme hocherfreut, „du bist ja wach! Hast du Durst? Vorsichtig, nur einige Schlucke."

Jemand stützte seinen Nacken, und er trank gierig, bis das köstliche Naß viel zu schnell fortgezogen wurde.

Snape spürte das Brennen von Tränen hinter geschlossenen Lidern und schalt sich dafür. Sie hatten ihm mehr und besseres Wasser gegeben als üblich – wieso war er nicht einfach zufrieden?

Niemand spritzte ihn eiskalt ab – weshalb lag er überhaupt so weich und nicht auf dem nassen, kalten Steinfußboden?

Mit unendlicher Mühe schlug Severus Snape die Augen auf.

In dem gedämpften Licht erkannte er nach geraumer Zeit einen Mann, der sich über ihn beugte.

„Severus", sagte der Fremde sichtlich erfreut, „wie fühlst du dich?"

Snape holte zittrig Atem. Der andere kam ihm bekannt vor, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, woher.

Als habe er seine Gedanken gelesen, sagte der Fremde sanft: „Du bist zurück in Hogwarts, Severus."

Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore. Potter. Lupin.

Der Werwolf Remus Lupin. Jetzt erinnerte sich Snape, aber für den altvertrauten Haß war er zu schwach. Eigentlich fühlte er sich nur schwindlig, ein wenig wie in Watte gehüllt.

„Albus wird wissen wollen, daß du wach bist", sagte Lupin leise. „Ich gebe ihm Bescheid."

Als er zurückkehrte, hatte Snape die Augen wieder geschlossen. Er wirkte zerbrechlich und elend.

„Soll ich dir die Wärmflasche erneuern?"

Snape fuhr zusammen und wagte kaum zu atmen, als Lupin die Temperatur des Wärmezaubers überprüfte.

Wenn ihn der Werwolf nur nicht berührte.

Sein Blick glitt zur Seite und blieb auf der Infusion hängen, die kontinuierlich in seine Vene tropfte. Eine vage Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, aber bei dem Gedanken an Zaubertränke drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Vielleicht war diese Muggelkonstruktion gar nicht so verkehrt.

„Severus." Die Stimme klang unendlich erleichtert. Der alte Schuldirektor ließ sich an Snapes Bett nieder und umschloß eine seiner spinnenartigen kalten Hände.

Obwohl Dumbledore die einzige Person war, der der Tränkemeister jemals völlig vertraut hatte, machte er den verzweifelten Versuch, der Berührung zu entkommen.

Dumbledore ließ ihn bekümmert los und strich sich nachdenklich den Bart.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus", sagte er leise. „Ich hätte dich früher herausholen müssen, aber es... gab keine Möglichkeit..."

'Weil das Wohl vieler immer schwerer wiegt als das Wohl eines einzelnen', dachte Snape bitter. Aber was machte es schon aus, er hatte ja auch als Spion in Voldemorts Reihen immer wieder Grausamkeiten erdulden und selbst tun müssen. Insofern war die Verhaftung nur konsequent gewesen. Es spielte wirklich keine Rolle.

Wortlos schloß er die Augen und versank in einen unruhigen Dämmerschlaf, aus dem er aufschreckte, weil jemand – nein, das konnte nicht sein!

Wellen der Scham überfluteten ihn abwechselnd heiß und kalt, als ihm zu seinem Entsetzen klar wurde, daß ihm jemand tatsächlich eine Windel angelegt hatte.

So sehr er sich bemühte, die Tränen der Demütigung zurückzuhalten, sie bahnten sich einen Weg durch die geschlossenen Lider und erhöhten nur die Scham.

„Schsch", murmelte Poppy Pomfreys weiche Stimme tröstend, „es ist ja nur, bis es Ihnen etwas besser geht."

Sie streichelte zärtlich sein Haar (seltsam, dies empfand er nicht als unangenehm), und irgendwann schlief er wieder ein.

xoxoxoxox

Remus Lupin, der auf einem Nachbarbett seine Nachtruhe hielt, fuhr durch einen seltsamen Laut aus leichtem Schlaf.

„Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister schien in einem Alptraum gefangen. Er hatte knochige Finger in die Bettdecke gekrallt; Schweißtropfen standen in seinem verzerrten, bleichen Gesicht, und die Augen hielt er fest geschlossen.

„Severus, wach auf." Lupin packte ihn an den Schultern.

Snapes Lider flogen auf. Einen stummen Schrei auf den Lippen, versuchte er, sich wenigstens so weit zu orientieren, daß er wußte, wo er sich befand.

„Es war nur ein Traum", tröstete Remus Lupin.

Mitgefühl preßte ihm die Kehle zu, wenn er sah, wie sehr Snape sich bemühte, sogar noch jetzt die Selbstbeherrschung zu wahren.

Der Zaubertränkemeister zitterte so, daß Lupin kaum die Worte ausmachen konnte, die sich über weiße Lippen quälten.

Im nächsten Moment überwältigte ihn der Brechreiz. Lupin riß ihn hoch. Irrer Schwindel verstärkte die Übelkeit.

„Okay, ruhig, gleich ist es besser", murmelte Lupin und versuchte, gleichzeitig Snapes Haar zurückzuhalten und ihn zu stützen, damit er sich nicht verschluckte. Dabei hatte Snape nichts im Magen, das er erbrechen konnte, aber unbarmherziges Würgen schüttelte ihn weitere zwanzig Minuten, bevor ihm Lupin behutsam die Lippen säuberte und ihn so sanft wie möglich zurücklegte.

Snape war schweißüberströmt; die Laken dunkel vor Feuchtigkeit.

Lupin graute vor dem, was er unweigerlich würde tun müssen.

„Severus", begann er, und wirklich schlug der Angeredete die Augen auf, doch inzwischen war er ganz offensichtlich zu schwach, um vorzugeben, es ginge ihm gut.

„Ich müßte dich umziehen und ... kurz abwaschen", sagte Lupin zögernd und spürte sich vor Verlegenheit erröten.

Snape wurde noch eine Spur blasser. Es war schon schlimm genug, vor Poppy Pomfrey so schrecklich hilflos zu erscheinen, aber vor Lupin... dem Werwolf, der ihn früher auch nur verhöhnt hatte? Undenkbar! Völlig ausgeschlossen!

Er spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Mit oder seine Einwilligung, Lupin würde es tun, würde sehen, daß er... nicht einmal die Körperfunktionen zuverlässig kontrollieren konnte.

Nein! NEIN! Warum respektierte er nicht...

Snape verkrampfte sich vor Scham und Angst, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepreßt.

Er wollte schreien, konnte es jedoch nicht. Die Schwäche schien übermächtig. Plötzlich wußte er nicht mehr, wie er das Ein- und Ausatmen koordinieren sollte. Der Brechreiz war zurückgekehrt, und Snape würgte trocken.

„Ist gut, Severus, ist ja schon vorbei." Ein feuchtes Tuch unter seinem Kinn. „Entspann dich, ich bin fertig."

Hatte Lupin tatsächlich...? Snape bekam beim besten Willen kein Gefühl für seinen Körper.

„Beruhige dich", tröstete Lupin, die Stimme schwer von unterdrücktem Mitgefühl. „Tief atmen, so ist es gut."

Er strich ihm mit äußerster Vorsicht eine dunkle Strähne aus der Stirn und breitete die Decke wieder über seine abgezehrte Gestalt.

„Versuch zu schlafen"; sagte er leise, obwohl er einen weiteren Alptraum mindestens ebenso fürchtete wie Snape. „Ich bin hier, wenn du etwas brauchst."

Hier endet Kapitel 2.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Bin auch diesmal wieder sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen!

Ich erwische mich selbst immer wieder beim „Schwarzlesen" (Chrissi mag das Wort nicht; ich finde aber, es paßt ganz gut.), aber inzwischen verstehe ich, was sie meint: Reviews sind einfach Klasse!

Liebe Grüße!


	3. Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

_Vielen Dank an die Reviewer! Ihr heitert graue, anstrengende Tage auf._

_Und weiter geht's! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Kapitel 3: Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

Wieviel Zeit war vergangen zwischen dieser grauenvollen Nacht und – wie spät war es eigentlich?

Severus Snapes Bewußtsein kämpfte sich mühsam in einen luziden Zustand. Bleierne Erschöpfung drohte, ihn sofort wieder mit sich zu reißen.

Poppy Pomfrey saß an seinem Bett. Sie lächelte warm.

„Es wird allmählich Zeit, daß Sie wieder etwas in den Magen bekommen", sagte sie so fröhlich, daß Snape schauderte. Allein der Gedanke an Essen verursachte ihm Brechreiz.

„Anfangs tun es drei oder vier Löffel", informierte ihn die Heilerin und zauberte eine Suppenschüssel herbei.

Sie stopfte ihm Kissen in den Rücken, damit er halb aufrecht saß und führte den Löffel bedrohlich nahe an seine Lippen.

Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht und wandte elend den Kopf zur Wand.

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

„Wir versuchen es später wieder", lenkte Madam Pomfrey sofort ein. „Etwas Pfefferminztee vielleicht?"

Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie Snape für diese Frage mit einem seiner berüchtigten und eigentlich für Schüler reservierten Blicke durchbohrt, aber jetzt war ihm zu schwindlig, um mehr als ein winziges Kopfschütteln zustande zu bringen.

Madam Pomfrey seufzte mitleidig. Sie brachte Snape zurück in eine liegende Position und trocknete ihm den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Ich tausche die Infusion, Severus, nicht erschrecken."

Er nahm kaum wahr, wie sie anstelle der Flasche einen Beutel mit milchigem Inhalt anschloß. Noch immer vermochte er seinen Körper nicht bewußt zu spüren. Da war zwar dumpfe Übelkeit, aber kein Gefühl von Armen und Beinen, obwohl er beides bewegen konnte.

Snape holte fröstelnd Atem. Hatten die Dementoren seinen Geist so verwirrt, daß er kein Körpergefühl mehr bekam?

Die Erinnerung an die Übergriffe der Dementoren verwandelte die Übelkeit in jähen Brechreiz.

Hier gab es eine Lücke in Snapes Erinnerung. Er kam zu sich, weil jemand unendlich zärtlich sein Haar streichelte.

Albus Dumbledore. Der Alte lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Mein armer Junge", sagte er leise. „Poppy hat dir neben einem Zauber auch noch ein Muggelmedikament gegen das Erbrechen zukommen lassen. Ist es jetzt besser?"

Snape nickte fast automatisch. Wenn ihm Dumbledores freimütige Schilderung peinlich sein konnte, mußte es ihm wohl besser gehen.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Wasserglas neben dem Bett, und als verriete ihn der begehrliche Ausdruck seiner Augen, führte es ihm Dumbledore bereitwillig an die Lippen.

„Vorsichtig", ermahnte ihn der Alte fürsorglich, als der Tränkemeister das Glas mit der Gier eines Verdurstenden leerte.

„Poppy bat mich, dir etwas Suppe anzubieten", erwähnte Dumbledore heiter. „Das heißt, wenn dir danach sein sollte."

Snape kräuselte in einem Zeichen puren Ekels die Brauen.

„Mir ist nicht danach", flüsterte er gepreßt. Noch verhinderte Madam Pomfreys Zauber Schlimmeres, obwohl eine unbestimmte Übelkeit bereits wieder in seiner Magengrube zu nagen begann.

„Vielleicht später." Albus Dumbledore strich geschäftig Snapes Bettdecke glatt, ließ sich wieder zu seiner Rechten nieder und versank in Schweigen.

Schließlich hob er den Kopf wieder aus den Handflächen, in die er das Gesicht vergraben hatte und fragte: „An was erinnerst du dich während der Gefangenschaft in Azkaban?"

Für einen Moment spiegelte sich die ganze Bandbreite möglicher Emotionen in Snapes hohlwangigem Antlitz; von Haß und Abscheu über Schmerz, Demütigung, Angst und Verletzlichkeit bis hin zu unverhohlenem Entsetzen, dann legte sich die wohlbekannte Maske der gleichmütigen Kälte über seine abgezehrten Züge.

„Ich möchte dieses Thema nicht erörtern", sagte er so ruhig und kalt, daß Dumbledore erschauerte.

Er hatte Snape schon oft verschlossen erlebt, aber nur einmal so abweisend wie gerade eben.

Damals hatte er ihn in sein Büro beordert, um ihm noch einmal das Versprechen abzunehmen, nach dem Vorfall in der Heulenden Hütte, bei dem er das Opfer eines üblen Streiches geworden war, nichts über Remus Lupins Werwolfnatur zu verraten.

Snape hatte keine Gefühlsregung erkennen lassen an jenem Tag; er war sehr blaß gewesen, hatte jedoch souverän genickt und in derselben kalten Tonlage gesagt: „Natürlich werde ich über den Vorfall schweigen. Guten Tag, Direktor."

'Was hättest du auch sagen sollen, Severus', seufzte Dumbledore tonlos, 'hatte ich dir doch mit einem Schulverweis gedroht. Für dich aber war dies der endgültige Beweis, daß das Haus Gryffindor für alles einen Freibrief hatte.'

Er streckte eine Hand aus in dem erneuten Versuch, den Jüngeren am Arm zu berühren, aber Snape zog sich zurück.

„Entschuldige", sagte Dumbledore sofort. Er schlug das mitgebrachte Buch auf.

„Soll ich dir vorlesen?" bot er an, und die Antwort verblüffte sogar einen Mann seiner Weisheit.

„Mir hat noch niemals jemand vorgelesen", sagte Snape ehrlich. „Warum sollte ich dies wünschen?"

„Weil... ehm... weil es beruhigend und angenehm ist", versuchte der Direktor zu erklären. „Außerdem bist du zu schwach, um selbst zu lesen."

Wie gut, daß ihm dieses unschlagbare Argument noch eingefallen war.

„Hör einfach zu und schließ die Augen, wenn du magst."

Noch ehe Dumbledore die erste Seite beendet hatte, war Severus Snape tief eingeschlafen. Der Alte lächelte in sich hinein, als er das Buch zuklappte und sich umständlich erhob.

„Sanfte Träume", flüsterte er zum Abschied.

xoxoxoxox

Snape schreckte mitten in der Nacht aus einem gräßlichen Alptraum. Die Bilder standen noch unmittelbar vor seinen Augen, ängstigten ihn, raubten ihm die Orientierung.

Er fror erbärmlich, obwohl er die Decke bereits bis ans Kinn gezogen hatte. Jeder Atemzug sandte stechende Schmerzen durch seine Lungen, und obwohl all dies nur zu real war, schien der Körper, dem Schmerz und Grausamkeit widerfuhr, nicht zu ihm zu gehören.

Zu der Angst, die der Traum geweckt hatte, gesellte sich nun die Sorge, den Verstand zu verlieren.

Remus Lupin, der wie üblich auf einem benachbarten Bett Quartier bezogen hatte, schlief tief, ohne etwas zu bemerken.

Vielleicht würde etwas Wasser sein wild schlagendes Herz beruhigen. Snape rappelte sich soweit auf, daß er das Glas auf dem Nachttisch erreichen konnte, aber eine jähe Welle von Schwindel traf ihn unvorbereitet. Das Glas entglitt seinen zitternden Händen und zerbarst mit lautem Klirren.

Geistesgegenwärtig langte Snape nach Lupins Zauberstab, den dieser neben der Karaffe abgelegt hatte und zischte ein wütendes „Reparo!", aber nichts geschah.

Stattdessen schälte sich Lupin groggy aus den Decken.

Was ist passiert?" fragte er und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. „Oh!" Er betrachtete die Splitter auf dem Boden für einen Moment. „Du hättest mich doch wecken können", bemerkte er dann und blickte sich suchend nach seinem Zauberstab um.

„Entschuldigung."

Die Stimme klang so seltsam, daß Lupin unwillkürlich zusammenfuhr. Erst jetzt nahm er die ganze Eigenart der Szenerie komplett wahr.

Severus Snape lag halb auf der Seite, Lupins Zauberstab lose in einer knochigen Hand. Er war schneeweiß im Gesicht und zitterte, und in seinen schwarzen Augen stand grenzenlose Furcht.

„Severus, was ist los mit dir?" erkundigte sich zutiefst besorgt, nahm den Zauberstab an sich und beseitigte die Scherben mit einem lässigen Schlenker.

Snape zuckte wie unter Schmerzen zusammen und versuchte, sich soweit in die Gewalt zu bekommen, daß er reden konnte.

„Ich wollte...", begann er heiser, brach ab und holte mühsam Atem.

„Ich kann nicht mehr zaubern", flüsterte er schließlich kaum hörbar. „Als das Glas zerbrach, wollte ich... aber es funktioniert nicht."

Lupin gab sich Mühe, sich das Entsetzen nicht anmerken zu lassen, das ihm langsam unter die Haut kroch.

„Jetzt hör mal", sagte er so ruhig, daß es ihn selbst überraschte, „du bist noch lange nicht wieder gesund, hast Schlimmes durchgemacht. Da ist es kein Wunder, wenn" –

„Sehr aufmerksam", unterbrach ihn Snape scharf, „ aber ich verstehe durchaus, was das bedeutet."

Er preßte die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich aufeinander und schloß die Augen.

Warum hatten sie ihn in Azkaban nicht einfach sterben lassen? Lang hätte es nicht mehr gedauert. Seine Freilassung hatte einzig dazu gedient, das schlechte Gewissen der anderen zu beruhigen.

Ohne Magie war er nutzlos, schlimmer noch als jeder Muggel.

„Ist dir kalt?" hörte er Lupins Stimme von ganz weit her.

Ein Wärmezauber legte sich um seinen frierenden Körper.

„Morgen früh sieht alles ganz anders aus", murmelte Lupin und glaubte sich selbst kein Wort.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel drei.

Bin auch diesmal wieder sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen!

Liebe Grüße!


	4. Stagnation

_Vielen Dank an die Reviewer und an alle anderen, die der Story folgen. Es ist noch lange nicht ausgestanden..._

Kapitel 4: Stagnation

Weder Madam Pomfrey noch Albus Dumbledore hatten eine andere Erklärung für das Versagen von Snapes Zauberkräften als enormen psychischen Streß.

Der Tränkemeister zog sich noch mehr in sich selbst zurück. An Essen war nicht zu denken. Jedesmal, wenn Poppy Pomfrey davon anfing, schüttelte Snape den Kopf, und wenn sie nicht aufgab, wurde ihm so übel, daß sie von dem Vorschlag ablassen mußte.

Lediglich von der schrecklichen Peinlichkeit der Windel konnte sie ihn befreien, nachdem ihm sein Körper zumindest in dieser Beziehung wieder zu gehorchen begann.

Dank Madam Pomfreys Muggelinfusionen verlor er zwar nicht weiter an Gewicht, aber die auf diese Weise zugeführte Energie genügte kaum, ihm ausreichend Kraft zu verleihen, mehrere Stunden aufrecht im Bett zu sitzen, geschweige denn aufzustehen.

In Ausnahmefällen behielt er die Zaubertränke zur Stärkung bei sich; dies waren Tage, an denen er ausgiebig in seinen Fachbüchern zu lesen pflegte, doch zaubern konnte er auch dann nicht.

„Severus, du mußt versuchen zu essen."

Remus Lupin hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft dieser Satz in der letzten Woche gefallen war. Die Fronten hatten sich merklich verhärtet, seit man Snapes Weigerung nicht mehr automatisch nachgab.

„Ich kann nicht", zischte der Tränkemeister heiser vor Zorn. „Hört endlich auf, mich zu quälen."

„Dich quälen?" entgegnete Lupin empört. „Hörst du dir auch manchmal zu, Severus? Wir tun nichts anderes, als uns um dich zu kümmern und du" –

Er unterbrach sich und prüfte die Reaktion seines Gegenübers.

Snape war mehrere Nuancen blasser geworden. Daß ihm Lupin seine Schwäche irgendwann vorwarf, war zwar zu erwarten gewesen, aber deshalb tat es nicht weniger weh.

Er schluckte mehrmals. Nur nicht zeigen, wie sehr ihn die Bemerkung getroffen hatte. Keine Angriffsfläche bieten. Wie früher.

„Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung", sagte er spöttisch, als er sicher war, seine Stimme würde fest klingen. „Bitte doch den Direktor, dich von dieser lästigen Pflicht zu befreien. Wegen mir mußt du jedenfalls deine kostbare Zeit nicht hier verbringen."

Lupin machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ die Krankenstation. Es widerstrebte ihm, Snapes Benehmen mit barer Münze zu vergelten, aber anders war ihm ganz offensichtlich nicht beizukommen.

Der Tränkemeister drehte den Kopf zur Wand und schloß die Augen gegen stechende Tränen.

Noch nie hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt. Er erholte sich nicht, und der Verlust der Zauberkräfte machte ihn sowohl für Hogwarts als auch für Voldemort nutzlos.

Hinzu kamen unvorhersehbare Blackouts. Eben würde er noch mit Madam Pomfrey wegen des Frühstücks gestritten haben, dann blickte er auf, und mehr als sechs Stunden waren vergangen.

„Severus, wollen Sie den ganzen Tag verschlafen?"

Auch das noch. Minerva McGonagalls fordernde Stimme, die sich immer so anhörte, als wolle sie einen Schüler zurechtweisen. Er hatte ihr Erscheinen überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen kam selten zu Besuch, und bisher hatte Snape sie auch nicht vermißt.

„Ich habe Ihnen Kaffee mitgebracht", verkündete sie heiter. „Den mögen Sie doch."

Tatsächlich gehörte Kaffee zu den wenigen Dingen, die Snape hinunterbrachte, ohne sie sofort wieder zu erbrechen.

Er richtete sich langsam auf und wartete, daß der Schwindel verebben würde, bevor er eine unsichere Hand nach der Tasse ausstreckte.

Der aromatische Duft genügte, seine verhungerten Sinne zu berauschen.

Er nahm einen flüchtigen Schluck und stellte die Tasse so weit wie von sich, wie es irgend möglich war.

„Also, Severus", McGonagall tat, als habe sie nichts von dem seltsamen Verhalten bemerkt, „wann beehren Sie uns wieder im Unterricht?"

Unterricht?

Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewußt, daß er sich während der Rekonvaleszenz überhaupt nicht für die Schule interessiert hatte. Die Haft in Azkaban hatte ja schon Monate verschlungen. Eine Vertretung war also unumgänglich gewesen.

„Wer unterrichtet meine Stunden?" erkundigte er sich vorsichtig und fürchtete gleichzeitig die Antwort. Wollte er wirklich wissen, wer in seinem Labor das Unterste zuoberst kehrte?

„Pomona Sprout hat Zaubertränke übernommen", sagte McGonagall leichthin. „Aber ich bin sicher, sie wäre nicht böse, wenn Sie Ihren Posten recht bald wieder einnähmen."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist... wohl kaum möglich", sagte er erstickt.

Ihn schauderte, wenn er sich die Professorin für Kräuterkunde in seinen Kerkern vorstellte, aber er war ehrlich genug, sich zu sagen, daß es bei weitem hätte schlimmer kommen können. Sie hatte immerhin grundlegendes Verständnis für die hohe Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei, was man bei weitem nicht von jedem sagen konnte. Er dachte mit Grauen an den Schüler Neville Longbottom, der, obgleich nicht als Squib geboren, eine wandelnde Katastrophe in nahezu allen Fächern, besonders aber in dem seinen war.

'Und dennoch zaubert er jetzt hundertmal besser als du', zischelte eine spöttische Stimme in seinem Kopf, und Snape erkannte mit erbarmungsloser Härte, daß sie recht hatte. Er unterdrückte den unbändigen Wunsch, etwas zu zerschlagen, nur mit Mühe. Die Anspannung ließ ihn am ganzen Körper beben.

Minerva McGonagall umfaßte in einem plötzlichen Impuls sein schmales Handgelenk.

„Sie werden gebraucht, Severus", sagte sie eindringlich, und Snape fragte sich, ob das ihre Art war anzudeuten, daß Pomona Sprout besser bei den Kräutern als bei den Kesseln aufgehoben war.

„Wir vermissen Sie."

Noch ehe Snape wußte, wie ihm geschah, hatte sie die Krankenstation verlassen.

'Wir vermissen Sie' – wie seltsam, einen solchen Satz zu hören. Er gab nichts auf sentimentale Gefühlsduselei; nie war er jemandem nahe genug gewesen, um schöne Worte zu provozieren. Konnte es wirklich sein, daß jemandem etwas an seinem Wohlergehen lag?

Aber die Bitterkeit der Jahre gewann rasch die Oberhand. Weshalb sollte ihn irgendwer vermissen? Brauchen vielleicht, als Lehrer, um die Bälger zu unterrichten; auch die Arbeit als Spion war immerhin recht nützlich, obwohl all das ohne Zauberkraft nicht mehr möglich sein würde.

Was sollte er nur beginnen, wenn sie nicht wiederkehrte? Wohin konnte er gehen? Wie leben? Das Bild seines verhaßten Muggelvaters drängte sich ihm unwillkürlich auf, und obwohl er üblicherweise solche Gedanken nicht duldete, unternahm er diesmal nichts, sie zu verscheuchen.

Tobias Snape war, seit sich sein Sohn erinnern konnte, kaum in der Lage gewesen, seine Familie zu ernähren. Stattdessen hatte er dafür gesorgt, daß sowohl seine Frau, Eileen Prince, eine äußerst begabte Hexe, als auch sein Sohn in ständiger Angst vor seinen Wutausbrüchen lebten. Noch heute konnte es sich Severus nicht erklären, wieso seine Mutter ihren Mann nicht einfach mit einem passenden Fluch in die Schranken gewiesen hatte. Aber sie hatte es nie getan, stumm erst seinen Zorn, später auch Gewalt ertragen. Bis zu jenem Tage... Aber nein, dies führte zu nichts, schalt er sich lautlos.

Wie stolz und erleichtert war er gewesen, als ihn die Einschulungseule erreichte! Er würde nicht in der Spinnerei verkommen müssen wie sein Vater. Stattdessen Hogwarts... der Ort magischen Wissens, von dem seine Mutter oft erzählte, ein Ort, an dem er zeigen konnte, was ihn ihm steckte. Daß er längst nicht eitel Sonnenschein dort erlebt hatte, mochte er sich nicht eingestehen.

Und nun – alles verloren. Severus Snape begrub den Kopf in den Händen und preßte die Fäuste so fest auf die Augen, daß es schmerzte. Er würde sich eher umbringen, als ohne Magie weiterzuleben.

Eine leichte Bewegung am Infusionsschlauch ließ ihn jäh zusammenfahren. Wann war Madam Pomfrey hereingekommen? Er blinzelte verstört. Sie hatte bereits den Beutel gewechselt, ohne daß es ihm bewußt geworden wäre. Die Konzentrationsstörungen wurden immer schlimmer.

„Werden Sie heute etwas Suppe versuchen?" fragte sie herausfordernd, nachdem sie den Arm frisch verbunden hatte.

Snape zuckte die Schultern. Er ergriff trotzig den Löffel, aber seine Hand zitterte so, daß das Besteck gegen den Schüsselrand schlug.

„Ruhig, Professor."

Poppy Pomfrey entwand den Löffel mit sanfter Bestimmtheit seinen eiskalten Fingern und führte ihn behutsam an seine Lippen.

Snape schluckte mit einer vielsagenden Grimasse. Er war noch nie ein großer Esser gewesen, aber seit der Haft in Azkaban gestaltete sich die Nahrungsaufnahme zu einem unüberwindbaren Hindernis. Es gab keine Speise, nach der er sich sehnte, und hungrig fühlte er sich ohnehin nie.

Mit einer unauffälligen Bewegung dämpfte Madam Pomfrey die Übelkeit, die sich bei ihrem Patienten unweigerlich einstellen würde.

Snape entspannte sich merklich, aber nach drei weiteren Löffeln Suppe schüttelte er energisch den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, mehr wird auch Ihr Zauber nicht tolerieren", sagte er säuerlich.

Die Heilerin lächelte nachsichtig. „Ganz gut für den Anfang", lobte sie diplomatisch.

Über die Schulter erkannte sie Albus Dumbledore, der sich ihnen mit beschwingtem Schritt näherte.

Der alte Zauberer trug ein derart heiteres Lächeln zur Schau, daß es Snape voller Unbehagen kalt überlief. Was hatte er nun wieder geplant?

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, dir etwas mitzubringen, Severus", verkündete er fröhlich und ließ eine winzige Schachtel auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe anwachsen, so daß sie verdächtig nach _Ollivanders Zauberstabmanufaktur_ aussah.

Snape biß sich auf die Lippen. Bisher war es ihm noch verhältnismäßig gut gelungen zu verdrängen, was ihm die Haft in Azkaban angetan hatte, aber im Lazarett mußte er auch nicht zaubern.

„Nein!" sagte er darum hastig, bevor ihm der Alte das Geschenk übergeben konnte.

„Ware von _Ollivander_ ist... wertlos für mich."

Sein Gesicht war aschfahl, die Lippen bebten.

„Severus, sei nicht kindisch", rügte ihn Dumbledore ungehalten. „Die Blockade, auf die du anspielst, ist vorübergehend. Du kannst also ruhig den Zauberstab begutachten, den Mr. Ollivander für geeignet hält, nachdem der deinige bei der Verhaftung verlorengegangen ist."

Snape fügte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort. Diskussionen mit dem Direktor waren schrecklich kräftezehrend, und er hatte schon jetzt das Bedürfnis, einfach nur auf die Kissen zu sinken und die Augen zu schließen.

Mit steifen Bewegungen öffnete er die Schachtel, verharrte für einen Moment zögernd, bevor seine Finger ganz leicht das Ebenholz berührten.

Eine außergewöhnlich gute Arbeit; der Zauberstab wies überall erlesene Verzierungen auf, ohne dabei auch nur im Entferntesten prunkvoll zu wirken.

'Sieben Zoll – Drachenherzfaser', las Snape eine kleine Notiz, die wohl zur Identifikation hatte dienen sollen. Wie überflüssig. Mr. Ollivander kannte jeden seiner Zauberstäbe persönlich und bedurfte daher solcher Notizen nicht.

Für einen Moment reizte es ihn, das schöne Stück mit einem besonderen Fluch einzuweihen, aber dann kehrte die Erinnerung wieder.

Snape zog die Hand zurück. Er konnte den Stab nicht „ausprobieren". Es ging einfach nicht. Ein zweites Mal zu erleben, daß ihn die Zauberkräfte verlassen hatten, bedeutete nur, es noch endgültiger zu machen.

Er holte tief Atem, um die Konzentration aufzubringen, ein möglichst höfliches, aber gänzlich neutrales: „Vielen Dank, aber ein solches Geschenk kann ich nicht annehmen", zu murmeln.

Albus Dumbledore nickte so selbstverständlich, als habe er nichts anderes erwartet.

„Ich überlasse ihn dir gerne als Leihgabe, bis du dich von der Qualität überzeugt hast", sagte er liebenswürdig.

Sein sonniges Lächeln zerrte an Snapes ohnehin gespannten Nerven. Er fühlte sich grauenvoll und wußte, er würde nicht antworten können, ohne zu schreien oder in Tränen auszubrechen. Beide Optionen waren gleichermaßen indiskutabel, jedoch schien Dumbledore gar keine Antwort zu erwarten.

Er placierte die Schachtel auf dem Nachttisch, nickte dem Tränkemeister freundlich zu und verabschiedete sich mit einem „Bis später, Severus".

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel vier.

Bin wie immer sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen!

Liebe Grüße!


	5. Der Ruf

_Vielen Dank an die Reviewer (Eure Kommentare sind das sprichwörtliche Sahnehäubchen) und an alle anderen, die der Story folgen. _

_Weiter geht's...  
_

Kapitel 5: Der Ruf

Snape ließ sich zu Tode erschöpft zurücksinken. Überwältigender Schwindel zwang ihn, sich minutenlang am Bett festzuklammern.

Als die verschwommene Umwelt langsam klarer wurde, blickte er direkt in die goldgefleckten Augen Remus Lupins.

Der erste Schrecken verwandelte sich schnell in unbändige Wut. Sie sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen. ALLEIN! Es hatte schon seine Gründe, wieso er die Kerker bevorzugte. Nur in der Abgeschiedenheit, die dort herrschte, fand er ein klein wenig Ruhe. Seitdem er auf der Krankenstation lag, bedrängte man ihn ständig mit wohlmeinenden Besuchen. Andauernd mußte er vorgeben, es ginge ihm gut, mußte behaupten, er würde sich schon daran gewöhnen, wie ein Muggel zu leben. Als ob man sich jemals an eine solche Schande gewöhnen konnte!

„Verschwinde, Lupin", schleuderte er ihm so vehement entgegen, wie es die neu aufkeimende Übelkeit zuließ. „Und nimm dein Mitleid gleich mit."

Remus Lupin, obgleich sichtlich verdutzt, reagierte anders als erwartet. Er setzte ein boshaftes Grinsen auf, das so gar nicht zu seinem sanften Ausdruck passen wollte und entgegnete, ohne sich von der Stelle zu rühren: „Davon hast du ja genug für uns beide."

Snape stutzte sekundenlang, getroffen durch den Vorwurf, dann gewann der Zorn wieder die Oberhand. Er richtete sich gewaltsam auf, ignorierte den unvermeidlichen Schwindel und das Schwächezittern in den Gliedern, als er Lupin mit wutheiserer Stimme anschrie, er solle sich zum Teufel scheren.

„Pathetisch", kommentierte der Werwolf mit hochgezogenen Brauen und betrachtete sein Gegenüber unbeeindruckt. „Früher hättest du wenigstens versucht, James oder Sirius zu verhexen, aber jetzt" –

Diesmal war er zu weit gegangen. Lupin erkannte es an Snapes totenbleichem, geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich würde, wenn ich könnte", flüsterte er tonlos. „Verlaß dich darauf."

Er hatte nicht gewußt, daß Lupin so niederträchtig sein konnte. Wenn James Potter und Sirius Black ihm in der Schule Streiche gespielt hatten, war er ihm zwar nicht zu Hilfe gekommen, hatte sich aber meist auch nicht aktiv an den Bosheiten beteiligt. Offensichtlich Feigheit und reiner Selbstschutz wie sich jetzt zeigte.

Fremde Stimmen begannen in seinem Bewußtsein erst zu flüstern, dann schrill zu kreischen. Der Schwindel nahm zu, und Snape spürte die Realität immer mehr entgleiten.

Mit einem Mal wußte er nicht mehr, wie er die aufsteigenden Tränen unterdrücken sollte. Ein Raunen in seinem Unterbewußtsein ermahnte ihn, auf keinen Fall vor Remus Lupin zu weinen, aber es war längst zu spät, und Severus Snape gab den Kampf auf.

Lupin hatte voller Besorgnis die Veränderung in Snapes Augen beobachtet, den Schleier, der sich über die vormals klaren Onyxe legte und immer dichter wurde, sein Blick, der jetzt unfokussiert war und voller Tränen stand.

Er hatte den stolzen, unnahbaren Tränkemeister noch nie weinen sehen, auch nicht als Junge, egal, wie abscheulich die Streiche gewesen waren, die sie ihm gespielt hatten. Er war wütend gewesen oder verbittert, oft auch verletzt und gedemütigt, aber wenn er daran gewesen war, in Tränen auszubrechen (wofür es keine Beweise gab, sah man einmal von der laufenden Nase ab, die ihm den bösen Spitznamen 'Snivellus' eingebracht hatte), hatte er sich immer schnell genug wieder in der Gewalt gehabt, um eine solche Demonstration von Schwäche zu verhindern.

Daher verwirrte ihn der Anblick Snapes zutiefst, der, den Kopf gesenkt, von stummem Schluchzen geschüttelt wurde.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus", beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Ich wollte dich aus der Reserve locken; ich hab's nicht so gemeint."

Snape schien ihn nicht zu hören, und Lupins Herz krampfte sich vor Mitgefühl und Schuld zusammen. Das hatte er nun von seinen erbärmlichen psychologischen Versuchen. Offenbar waren Snapes Sturheit und Kampfgeist in Azkaban doch stärker in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, als alle geglaubt hatten.

„Beruhige dich doch, Severus, es tut mir wirklich leid."

Unbeholfen zog er den einstigen Schulkameraden in die Arme und begann, als sich Snape nicht wehrte, zögerlich seine zuckenden Schultern zu streicheln und leise Worte des Trostes zu murmeln.

xoxoxoxox

„...und tief atmen", hörte Snape jemanden sagen. Ein feuchtes Tuch fuhr mehrmals über seine Lippen.

Beim Barte des Merlin! Hatte er sich schon wieder übergeben müssen? Nicht zu fassen, eine solche Erniedrigung.

„Gut?" fragte die Stimme weich, bevor ihn derselbe Jemand behutsam bettete. Snape zwang die bleischweren Lider auf.

Remus Lupin und Madam Pomfrey lächelten erleichtert.

„Sie haben uns ganz schön erschreckt, Professor", sagte die Heilerin. „Erinnern Sie sich, was passiert ist?"

Der Meister der Zaubertränke durchwühlte sein Gedächtnis, aber alles, was er fand, war eine verwaschene Erinnerung an eine von Lupin ausgeteilte heftige Beleidigung.

Der Werwolf errötete vor Verlegenheit. „Entschuldige", sagte er rasch. „Ich habe es übertrieben, wollte dir aufzeigen, wie sehr du..." Poppy Pomfrey hob warnend die Augenbrauen. „Ich wollte dich aus der Reserve locken", korrigierte er sich schnell, „aber das ist gründlich danebengegangen, du hast" –

„Ich verzichte auf eine nähere Schilderung meines Aussetzers", sagte Snape kalt.

Inzwischen erinnerte er sich sehr wohl, daß er zu weinen begonnen hatte, aber der Rest blieb im Schatten.

„Ist Ihnen noch immer schlecht?" half Madam Pomfrey aus der unangenehmen Situation. Sie zwirbelte das Tuch in den Händen, das er zuvor im Gesicht gespürt hatte.

„Wenn Sie meinen, können Sie die Schüssel mitnehmen, würde ich sagen ja", entgegnete Snape bissig, obgleich es ihm nicht wohl war bei dem Gedanken. Unendliche Müdigkeit zerrte an seinem Bewußtsein. Und dann wurde es dunkel um ihn.

xoxoxoxox

„Der Professor ist in schlechter Verfassung", schloß Madam Pomfrey voller Sorge. Sie saß mit Remus Lupin und Minerva McGonagall im Büro des Direktors und hatte soeben ihren Bericht beendet.

Der Alte strich sich nachdenklich den langen Bart.

„Ich glaubte, Severus würde sich durch gute Pflege erholen", sagte er langsam. „Wenn ich nur wüßte, woher dieser Verlust der Zauberkraft rührt. So kann ich ihm nicht helfen", gestand er schließlich.

„Wir können nur hoffen, daß mit der Besserung seines Allgemeinzustandes auch die Blockade aufgehoben wird. Sie sind entlassen."

Minerva McGonagall, die stellvertretende Direktorin, winkte ungeduldig mit der Hand und erhob sich, damit man sie wahrnahm.

„Severus Snape wird sich in absehbarer Zeit nicht erholen", stellte sie fest. „Und selbst wenn ist er nicht in der Lage, seine Stunden wieder zu übernehmen. Pomona Sprout kann nicht weiterhin ein Fach unterrichten, für das sie nicht ausgebildet ist. Es sollte nach einer Vertretung gesucht werden, die" –

„Ich stelle vorerst keine andere Person für den Posten ein", fiel ihr Dumbledore ungewohnt heftig ins Wort. „Wenn Professor Sprout nicht mit dem Zaubertrankunterricht zurechtkommt, muß ich ihn notfalls selbst übernehmen. Hat sich Professor Sinistra etwa auch beschwert?"

Die Lehrerin für Astronomie hatte Snapes Stelle als Slytherinhauslehrer übernommen.

McGonagall seufzte. Das Gespräch nahm eine ganz und gar nicht erwünschte Wendung.

„Es hat sich niemand beschwert", stellte sie klar, obwohl Sinistra nicht gerade das Vertrauen des Hauses Slytherin genoß. Aber der Respekt und die Hingabe, mit der sie Professor Snape zu Füßen gelegen hatten, ließen sich auch nicht so einfach kopieren.

„Ich wollte nur" –

„Dann gibt es ja nichts zu diskutieren." Für Dumbledore war die Unterredung beendet.

Remus Lupin schüttelte zutiefst besorgt den Kopf, als er Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel folgte.

Albus Dumbledore mochte ein überaus weiser Mann sein, aber dieses Mal, war Lupin überzeugt, verkannte er den Ernst der Lage. Sicher, er wollte Snape Loyalität beweisen, indem er weiter vorgab, alles sei halb so schlimm, aber der Tränkemeister befand sich sowohl physisch als auch psychisch bedrohlich nahe am Abgrund.

Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm am Bett des Kranken Platz.

xoxoxoxox

Severus Snape erwachte ohne jedes Zeitgefühl mit einem brennenden Schmerz im linken Unterarm.

Er benötigte nur Sekunden, um zu begreifen, was das bedeutete...

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel fünf.

Bin wie immer sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen!

Liebe Grüße!


	6. Die Aufgabe

_Vielen Dank an die Reviewer (und immer wieder freue ich mich über Eure Kommentare) und an alle anderen, die der Story folgen. _

_Ein ganz persönliches Dankeschön an diejenigen, die ich nicht über E-mail erreiche, für ihre Reviews._

Kapitel 6: Die Aufgabe

Er benötigte nur Sekunden, um zu begreifen, was das bedeutete. Ausnahmsweise erwies sich die Anwesenheit des Werwolfes an seinem Bett als nützlich.

„Lupin", er kämpfte sich mühevoll in eine sitzende Position, „wenn du mir den Kräftigungstrank mit Besenginster aufrufen könntest..."

Wie verabscheute er es, um etwas zu bitten, aber der Anlaß erlaubte keine Animositäten, auch nicht mit Remus Lupin.

Der Werwolf schickte bereitwillig ein „Accio Roborans Cytisi" los (Snape wölbte eine Braue, überrascht, daß Lupin überhaupt wußte, wovon er gesprochen hatte; im Unterricht war er früher nicht gerade durch Höchstleistungen aufgefallen, was seinem Ansehen sowohl bei ihrem damaligen Professor als auch bei Snape selbst nicht zuträglich gewesen war.) , bevor es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Dieser Kräftigungstrank zeichnete sich durch seine extreme Stärke aus. Er verlieh dem Anwender für eine gewisse Zeit die Fähigkeit, alle aktuellen Gebrechen zu überwinden, ließ ihn jedoch nach Abklingen der Wirkung in einem Zustand tiefster Erschöpfung zurück. Für Snape grenzte die Einnahme an Wahnsinn, hatte er doch keine Reserven, auf deren Kosten der Trank wirken konnte.

„Moment mal, Severus", ereiferte er sich daher sofort, „das ist keine gute Idee. „Du solltest wirklich nicht" –

„ER ruft mich", zischte Snape ungeduldig, fing geschickt das heranschwebende Fläschchen und leerte es in einem Zug.

Die Magie des Stärkungstrankes gab ihm genug Kraft, die Beine über den Bettrand zu schwingen und aufzustehen.

„Meine Kleider, Lupin", befahl er aufgebracht und sah sich hektisch um. „Ich kann sie nicht selbst herzaubern, wenn du dich erinnern willst. – Wo ist Madam Pomfrey? Ich muß diese Infusion loswerden."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, riß er den Tropf kurzerhand selbst heraus, Schmerzen und Blut ignorierend.

Den entsetzten Remus Lupin stieß er unsanft zur Seite, schnappte sich reflexartig den Zauberstab und ließ ihn in den Weiten seiner Robe verschwinden.

Gewandet in den schwarzen Stoff wirkte Snape noch fragiler und elender als im Nachthemd. Sein bleiches, eingefallenes Gesicht hob sich scharf vom Dunkel der Kleidung und seines Haares ab, und um die Augen, in denen ein fiebriges Licht glomm, lagen violette Schatten.

„Severus, du kannst nicht gehen. Voldemort wird dich umbringen, weil er glaubt, du hättest während der Haft etwas verraten."

Snape lachte freudlos auf. „Du weißt nichts, Lupin", sagte er verächtlich. „Ich muß gehen, um meine Position in den Todesserreihen zu wahren. Aus dem Weg!"

Er wollte ihn schon mit dem Zauberstab bedrohen, um dem Befehl Nachdruck zu verleihen, als ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Klatscher traf.

Er konnte nicht zaubern und demzufolge auch nicht apparieren. Wie sollte er also an den vom Dunklen Lord bestimmten Ort gelangen?

Snape fuhr herum; ein wildes Feuer loderte in seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Lupin", kommandierte er, zu allem entschlossen, „du wirst uns apparieren. Sobald wir angekommen sind, verhältst du dich absolut still, egal was du siehst. Bereit?"

„Auf keinen Fall", widersprach der Angeredete empört. „Das ist verrückt. Er wird dich mit Sicherheit" –

„Verdammt nochmal, Lupin!" fluchte Snape; ohnmächtige Wut hatte sein bleiches Gesicht gerötet. „Willst du, daß ich dich auf Knien bitte? Es bleibt keine Zeit, ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

Er packte den anderen am Aufschlag seiner schäbigen Strickjacke und funkelte ihn haßerfüllt an, aber hinter der Fassade aus Zorn und Rage erkannte Lupin eine Verzweiflung, die ihn zutiefst rührte. Was mußte es Snape gekostet haben, ihn um Hilfe zu ersuchen.

Er machte sich los und fragte versöhnlich: „Wohin müssen wir?"

Ungefragt etablierte Snape eine mentale Verbindung zu Lupin, der vor Schreck zurücktaumelte über die fremde Präsenz in seinem Bewußtsein. „Laß dich von mir leiten", beschwor er ihn ungeduldig. „Ich kenne den Ort selbst nicht. Eigentlich...", er zögerte kurz, „leitet uns das Mal."

Lupin stöhnte theatralisch.

Sie apparierten am Rande einer baumumstandenen Lichtung. Lupin tat, wie ihm geheißen und versteckte sich im Gebüsch, wo er dank seiner farblosen, abgerissenen Kleidung mit der Umgebung verschmolz, während Snape mit festem Schritt auf das Zentrum der Lichtung zuhielt.

Aus seinem Versteck konnte Lupin einen mächtigen Felsblock ausmachen, der sich bei Snapes Näherkommen in einen Thron verwandelte.

Snape verneigte sich tief, eine Geste, die bei einem so stolzen Mann wie ihm kaum ungewöhnlicher sein konnte.

„Auf die Knie!" donnerte eine Lupin unbekannte, mächtige Stimme.

Aus dem Thron erhob sich der Dunkle Lord. Gekleidet war er ganz in schwarze Roben aus einem duftigen Material, die Rauchschwaden ähnelten, wenn er sich bewegte, und seine schlangenähnlichen Pupillen glühten in einem unheimlichen Rot.

„Du bist also dem Ministerium entkommen", stellte er fest und umtänzelte den knienden Tränkemeister auf lautlosen Sohlen.

„Man hat mich freigelassen, Mylord", sagte Snape wahrheitsgetreu.

Gewohnheitsmäßig hatte er sein Bewußtsein verschlossen und hielt nur einige ausgewählte Gedanken bereit, die er Voldemort zeigen würde, sollte dieser versuchen, in seinen Geist einzudringen. Bei früheren Anlässen hatte sich dieses Vorgehen durchaus bewährt.

„Was war der Preis?" Der Dunkle Lord packte unerwartet Snapes langes Haar und riß seinen Kopf brutal in den Nacken.

Snape unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut.

„Das Ministerium hat eingesehen, daß keine Beweise gegen mich gibt", preßte er aus seiner gequetschten Kehle.

„Ich glaube dir nicht", schnurrte Voldemort und ließ einen langen Finger spielerisch an Snapes Kinnlinie entlanggleiten, so daß es den Tränkemeister eiskalt überlief.

Auch Lupin schauderte in seinem Versteck. Hatte er jemals wissen wollen, was Snape als Spion des Phönixordens immer wieder auf sich nahm? Natürlich nicht. Wieviel einfacher war es, seinen Bericht zu hören und ihn anschließend sofort gehen zu sehen, damit seine dunkle Erscheinung nicht wie eine einzige Anklage mitten unter ihnen saß.

„Wie hat Dumbledore deine Rückkehr aufgenommen?" fragte Voldemort kalt. „Glaubt er nicht, du hast sein Vertrauen schändlich mißbraucht?"

„Dumbledore sieht immer das Gute im Menschen", quetschte Snape durch die Zähne und hoffte inständig, er würde damit alles erklärt haben.

„Das tut er allerdings, der alte Narr", bestätigte der Dunkle Lord und lachte in sich hinein.

„Und ich soll dir glauben, daß du in seinen Reihen weiter für uns spionieren kannst, als sei nie etwas vorgefallen?" brüllte er in jäh entfesselter Wut.

Voldemort ließ Snapes Haar los und wirbelte blitzartig herum, den Zauberstab wie eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet.

„Crucio!"

Snape krümmte sich unter irren Schmerzen und wand sich schreiend auf dem regenfeuchten Waldboden.

Er hatte bei allen früheren Angriffen versucht, dem Folterfluch Widerstand entgegenzusetzen, jedesmal vergebens.

Man verlor nicht nur die Kontrolle über den Körper, sondern auch komplett über den Geist und war den grausamen Schmerzen wehrlos ausgeliefert. Und man gewöhnte sich nicht daran. Die Marter war bei jedem neuen Mal mindestens ebenso furchtbar, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer.

„Steh auf!" herrschte ihn Voldemort an, sofort nachdem er den Fluch gelöst hatte.

Snape war schweißgebadet. Seine Muskeln krampften in der Nachwirkung des Banns, und er spuckte Blut, als er sich auf die Beine quälte.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich", verkündete der Dunkle Lord ungerührt.

Er musterte seinen schwankenden Gefolgsmann aufmerksam, und plötzlich spiegelte sich unverhohlene Neugierde in seinen schlangenartigen Gesichtszügen.

„Sag mir, Severus, geht es dir gut?"

Vermutete Snape im ersten Moment noch Hohn hinter der Frage in Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß er sich kaum aufrecht halten konnte, so erkannte er rasch, daß Voldemort etwas von seinem Problem ahnte und darauf anspielte. Aber, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf, wenn er ihn rufen und er den Ruf empfangen konnte, schien noch nicht alles verloren.

Ungeachtet dessen befand er sich in höchster Gefahr, denn fand der Dunkle Lord heraus, daß er seine Zauberkräfte eingebüßt hatte, würde er ihn töten, dessen war sich Snape sicher.

„Noch etwas schwach, Mylord, aber sonst könnte es nicht besser sein", log er, seinen Geist fest verschlossen und verabscheute sich für soviel nichtswürdige Unterwürfigkeit.

Bald würde er auf derselben Stufe mit Wurmschwanz stehen, dieser verräterischen, feigen Kreatur, die sich bei der kleinsten Gefahr sicherheitshalber in eine Ratte verwandelte. 'Eine passende Tierform', schoß es ihm verächtlich durch den Kopf. Manche hatte es einfach nicht verdient, Animagi zu sein.

„Ihr erwähntet eine Aufgabe, Mylord", erinnerte er Voldemort etwas zu eifrig.

Die Wirkung des Stärkungstrankes begann nachzulassen. Snape fühlte sich übel und schwindelig.

Aufrecht zu stehen kostete wertvolle Kraft.

„Ich benötige einen Trank, der mir die Werwölfe gefügig macht", informierte ihn Voldemort. „Ähnlich dem Wolfsbann, nur sollen sie trotz ihrer Verwandlung ihre Mordlust behalten und dabei aber weder über sich selbst noch über unsere anderen Gefolgsleute herfallen. Wieviel Zeit wirst du brauchen?"

Snape war immer noch damit beschäftigt, den ersten Teil zu verarbeiten. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Voldemort schon im weiteren Umfeld nach potentiellen Verbündeten Ausschau gehalten und war dabei auf die Bande der Werwölfe um vermutlich Fenrir Greyback gestoßen, eine wilde Horde, die nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord persönlich ohne fremde Hilfe unter Kontrolle bekam.

Wieviel Zeit er brauchen würde? Schon der Wolfsbanntrank, den er regelmäßig für Remus Lupin gebraut hatte, um ihm die Transformationen zu erleichtern, war extrem komplex und ließ sich nicht eben so herstellen. Dennoch – eine verhängnisvolle Frage, die nur dazu diente, sich selbst eine Falle zu stellen. Keine Antwort würde je die richtige sein.

Wenn ihm nur nicht so übel wäre. Snape verlagerte das Gewicht ein wenig. Schweiß rann ihm unangenehm kalt den Rücken entlang. Es erschien ihm ausgeschlossen, daß Voldemort sein erbärmlicher Zustand nicht verborgen blieb.

„In zwei Wochen erwarte ich Ergebnisse", sagte der Dunkle Lord, ohne Snapes Antwort abgewartet zu haben.

„Du kannst gehen."

Es war, als habe er schlagartig das Interesse an seiner Beute verloren.

Snape verbeugte sich, soweit es sein geschundener Körper zuließ. „Mylord."

Remus Lupin brachte es nur durch extreme Willensstärke fertig, nicht aus dem Gebüsch zu springen, das ihn verbarg, als sich die hagere Gestalt Severus Snapes quälend langsam in seine Richtung schleppte.

Voldemort beobachtete ihn aufmerksam aus blutroten Pupillen, aber nachdem er nichts Verdächtiges ausmachen konnte, nahm der Thron seine vorherige Gestalt als Felsblock wieder an, und wäre da nicht der Verletzte gewesen, hätte sich Lupin gefragt, ob dies alles nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Snape hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie er den Rest des Weges bewältigen sollte. Die Wirkung des Stärkungstrankes war fast vollständig abgeklungen, seine Glieder schwer wie Blei.

Der Wald verschwamm immer wieder vor seinen Augen; orientierungslos stolperte er auf Lupins Versteck zu, aber noch bevor ihn der Werwolf auffangen konnte, gaben seine Muskeln nach, und er fiel keuchend auf die Knie.

„Severus", hörte er Lupin fragen, „kannst du dich an mir festhalten?"

Snape nickte kaum merklich; vergessen der Vorsatz, auf keinen Fall noch einmal vor ihm Schwäche zu zeigen, doch seine überreizten Nerven leiteten die Signale völlig erratisch an die Muskeln weiter, so daß ihn ein unwillkürliches Zittern durchlief, als er die Arme ausstrecken wollte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen unternahm er einen zweiten Versuch, doch erst der dritte gelang. Mittlerweile fühlte er sich so grauenvoll, daß er überhaupt keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte.

Er spürte kaum, wie Lupin die Gelegenheit nutzte, sie zurück vor die Tore von Hogwarts zu apparieren.

Für einen irren Moment erlangte Snape das volle Bewußtsein zurück, als ihn ein Schwebezauber in die Waagerechte brachte; er protestierte, er könne allein gehen, bis ihm davon so schlecht wurde, daß er von jeglichen weiteren Diskussionen Abstand nahm.

Einzelne Worte und Satzfetzen („Unverantwortlich! ...einfach rausgerissen...") von Madam Pomfreys Tirade drangen durch das wogende Meer aus flirrenden Punkten, in dem er schwamm, aber ihr Sinn blieb ihm verborgen. Zeit wurde bedeutungslos, als dichte Schwärze die wilden Wasser glättete und ihn mit sich fortnahm.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel sechs.

Bin wie immer sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen!

Liebe Grüße!


	7. Die Dschungelhexe

_Wie immer tausend Dank an die Reviewer und an alle anderen, die der Story folgen. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie sehr Kommentare anspornen und ein verregnetes (aktueller Anlaß, irx!) Wochenende doch noch schön machen._

_Viel Spaß bei..._

Kapitel 7: Die Dschungelhexe

Während Severus Snape in einem Zustand aus abwechselnd Schlaf und Bewußtlosigkeit vor sich hindämmerte, erstattete Remus Lupin dem Schuldirektor Bericht.

„Er hat ihm zwei Wochen Zeit gegeben", schloß er.

Albus Dumbledore drehte gedankenverloren seinen Federkiel zwischen den Fingern. Er ließ sich mehrere Minuten Zeit mit der Antwort.

„Natürlich ist diese Aufgabe eine Prüfung", stellte er schließlich fest und musterte Lupin aufmerksam über der Rand seiner goldenen Brille hinweg. „Zunächst sei dahingestellt, ob Voldemort" – er sprach den Namen ohne das übliche Zaudern aus, das die Reden so vieler Hexen und Zauberer begleitete, wenn sie es überhaupt wagten, den Schrecken beim Namen zu nennen – „weiß, daß Severus derzeit... unpäßlich ist. Er kann ihn immer noch problemlos rufen; dies ist prinzipiell ein gutes Zeichen. Sorge bereitet mir, daß die Werwölfe offenbar bereit sind, sich ihm anzuschließen."

„Der Teufel liegt im Detail", sagte Lupin und furchte die Stirn, daß tiefe Sorgenfalten sein junges Gesicht um Jahre älter wirken ließen.

„Severus muß Ergebnisse bringen; das wiederum kann er erstens momentan nicht und würde uns zweitens auch nicht gerade zum Vorteil gereichen."

„Wobei mir einfällt, Remus", wechselte der Direktor zu Lupins Unbehagen das Thema, „der nächste Vollmond steht bevor. Ich weiß, daß du noch einen Rest Wolfsbann übrig hattest, aber der war von minderer Qualität."

„Ich habe mich hinreißen lassen, das Zeug bei einer undurchsichtigen Quelle zu erwerben", gestand der Jüngere und sah betreten zu Boden. „Selbst in dieser dürftigen Qualität ist die Transformation immer noch erträglicher als ganz ohne. Aber worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Albus?"

Der Alte zwinkerte gutmütig. „Nur ein Gedanke, Remus, nur ein Gedanke."

Er erhob sich und kam hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor, um versonnen Fawkes' Gefieder zu streicheln. Der Phönix neigte mit einem graziösen Triller den Kopf.

„Es kann funktionieren, wenn Severus jemanden instruiert", bemerkte Dumbledore unvermittelt.

„Das sind aber viele Wenns", entfuhr es Lupin impulsiv. „Wenn es ihm besser geht, wenn er dann eine Idee hat, wie vorzugehen ist, wenn wir jemanden finden, der das Brauen übernimmt – an wen hatten Sie übrigens gedacht?" erkundigte er sich mit unverhohlener Neugierde, als ihm jäh klar wurde, daß Dumbledore längst einen Plan hatte.

„Kannst du dich an Catriona MacGillivray erinnern?"

Lupin durchforschte angestrengt sein Gehirn. Ein Mädchen dieses Namens hatte es in seinem Jahrgang gegeben, eine strebsame Ravenclaw mit heller Haut, eleganter Brille und einer Mähne tief kupferroten Haares. Sie hätte attraktiv sein können, hätte sie nicht immer diesen Ausdruck abweisender Arroganz in den wasserklaren Augen gehabt, der ihr etwas Unnahbar-Verschlossenes verlieh und zumindest ihn, Remus, komplett abschreckte.

„Sie forscht für eine Stiftung an, sagen wir, ausgefallenen Zaubertränken", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Und sie hat etwas übrig für Herausforderungen."

Ein Grinsen huschte über Lupins Gesicht. Welches stellte wohl die größere Herausforderung dar – Snapes Mißtrauen und seine Launen zu ertragen oder ihn soweit von den eigenen Fähigkeiten zu überzeugen, daß er sich überhaupt herabließ, Anweisungen zu erteilen?

„Ich werde sie schon mal vorbereiten", entschied der Schulleiter wie selbstverständlich. „Noch ein Zitronenbonbon, Remus?"

xoxoxoxox

Ein grauer Schleier strömenden Regens hatte sich über die Ländereien von Hogwarts gebreitet, als Severus Snape in die Welt der bewußten Wahrnehmungen zurückkehrte.

Er schauderte unter der wollenen Decke. Seit der Haft fror er ständig, aber wenigstens hatte er momentan nicht das Gefühl, sich jeden Augenblick übergeben zu müssen.

Die Infusion befand sich jetzt im anderen Arm, und ein vorsichtiger Blick ganz zur linken Seite zeigte Madam Pomfrey, die im Vorratsschrank für Heiltränke kramte.

Noch bevor er wußte, was über ihn gekommen war, entfuhr ihm ein sarkastisches: „Und dabei etikettiere ich die Flaschen schon nur für Sie."

Die Heilerin fuhr erschreckt herum, unsicher, aber nicht ahnungslos, woher die Stimme gekommen war. Plötzliche Erkenntnis zauberte blanke Entrüstung auf ihr mütterliches Gesicht.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es Ihnen besser, wenn Sie wieder sticheln können", sagte sie kühl. „Nicht, daß das irgend etwas mit dem Unsinn zutun gehabt hätte, den Sie sich geleistet haben", setzte sie verdrossen hinzu. „Roborans Cytisi – in Ihrem Zustand! Sie können von Glück sagen, daß ich noch einen Rest 'Dreifachen Wassergeist' gefunden habe, sonst wären Sie mit Sicherheit jetzt nicht in der Lage, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen!"

Snape versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann sie ihm den Trank mit Sumpfporst, der seinen klangvollen Namen bedingte, verabreicht haben sollte, aber sein Geist war wirr und belohnte ihn mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen.

Er mußte unbedingt neue Tränke für die Krankenstation brauen. Schlimm genug, daß der 'Dreifache Wassergeist', das einzige Antidot gegen die kräftezehrenden Auswirkungen des Besenginstertrankes, nun aufgebraucht war.

Noch immer krampfte seine Muskulatur bei der geringsten Bewegung schmerzhaft – eine typische Nachwirkung des Cruciatusfluches.

Natürlich. Die Erinnerung kehrte zurück.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn mit dem Folterfluch gestraft und ihm dann eine Aufgabe gestellt, um seine Loyalität zu testen.

Beim Barte des Merlin! Die Aufgabe!

Er hatte noch ganz andere Sorgen als die schrumpfenden Vorräte im Lazarett.

Es überlief Snape heiß und kalt, wenn er daran dachte, was er tun sollte.

Wieviel Zeit war während seiner Bewußtlosigkeit schon nutzlos verstrichen?

Er mußte mit der Arbeit beginnen, mußte Testreihen durchführen... 'nein', korrigierte er sich irritiert, zuallererst mußte er eine Idee haben. Und davor, wurde ihm mit Schrecken klar, mußte er es schaffen, aus eigener Kraft das Bett zu verlassen.

Im Augenblick konnte davon zu seinem Leidwesen jedoch überhaupt keine Rede sein. Der Versuch, sich selbstständig aufzurichten, gipfelte in einem Schwindelanfall erster Güte, der ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb und fulminanten Brechreiz zwischen Magen und Kehle auf- und niederflattern ließ.

„Tief atmen, Professor", sagte Madam Pomfrey gelassen, während sie ihn rasch untersuchte. „Dieser Besenginstertrank hat Ihnen wirklich alles andere als gut getan", bekräftigte sie noch einmal, und Snape fragte sich – gewaltsam ein Würgen unterdrückend – wieso sie ihm nicht etwas erzählte, das er noch nicht wußte.

Tatsächlich war er weit zurückgefallen; allein aufrecht zu sitzen war eine Utopie, und bei dem Gedanken an Essen kehrte sich in ihm das Unterste zuoberst.

Als hätte Madam Pomfrey seine Gedanken gelesen (was aber, und davon war er ausnahmsweise völlig überzeugt, absolut ausgeschlossen war; die Heilerin beherrschte die hohe Kunst der Legilimentik nicht), schüttelte sie vehement mit dem Kopf.

„Fragen Sie mich gar nicht erst, Professor", warnte sie. „Es gibt keinen Trank, der Sie mit einem Schlag wieder auf die Beine bringt. Das Roborans Cytisi lassen wir mal beiseite", fügte sie mit einem bissigen Seitenhieb hinzu.

Snape dachte einen Moment nach; er kannte schließlich alle Tränke im Schlaf, gab dann jedoch erschöpft auf. Er konnte nicht einmal den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Aussage prüfen, weil seine Gedanken partout nicht beim Thema bleiben wollten. Sie schnellten wild umher, bis sie ineinanderzugleiten begannen und schließlich zu einem undefinierbaren Meer verschwammen.

„Versuchen Sie doch etwas hiervon", schlug eine klingende Stimme mit schottischem Akzent halb spöttisch, halb gönnerhaft vor, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, für diesen Fall eben jenen Trank auszuwählen.

Snape riß überrascht die Augen auf und glaubte im ersten Moment, Minerva McGonagall hätte es gewagt, ihm ohne Vorwarnung einen Besuch abzustatten, aber die Person, die im Eingang zum Lazarett stand und provokativ eine mundgeblasene Phiole zwischen zwei Fingern hochhielt, war definitiv jünger als die ältliche Lehrerin für Verwandlungen.

Sie war von schmaler Statur; ihre Haut hatte einen goldenen Schimmer – das Äquivalent einer Sonnenbräunung bei Rothaarigen – und trotz des praktischen Kurzhaarschnittes kräuselten sich einige kupferfarbene Locken frech in ihre Stirn.

Snape nahm sich Zeit, sie von oben bis unten mit einem Ausdruck absoluten Mißfallens zu mustern. In ihren grünen Funktionshosen und dem weißen Hemd mit Weste sah sie aus, als käme sie gerade von einer Muggelexpedition, und die bunten Ketten, die sie um die Handgelenke geschlungen hatte, trugen auch nicht gerade dazu bei, ihr Ansehen in seinen Augen zu steigern.

„Severus, darf ich vorstellen, Catriona MacGillivray. Du müßtest dich an sie erinnern. Ihr wart im gleichen Schuljahr", sagte der Direktor Albus Dumbledore, als bedingte allein dies die unabdingbare Notwendigkeit, sie im Gedächtnis zu behalten.

„Catriona, dies ist Professor Snape."

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel sieben.

Bin wie immer sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen!

Liebe Grüße!


	8. Agua de Altamira

_Auch dieses Mal wieder meinen herzlichsten Dank an die Reviewer und an alle anderen, die der Story folgen. Weiter geht's mit..._

Kapitel 8: Agua de Altamira

Sie nickte ihm kurz zu, und Snape, der es nicht wagte, einen neuerlichen Versuch zu unternehmen, sich aufzurichten, wurde noch blasser vor Zorn über seine mißliche Lage. Er erinnerte sich kaum an sie, jedenfalls nicht bewußt; sie hatte nichts mit ihm, dem düsteren, mageren, sogar von seinem eigenen Haus gemiedenen Slytherin zutun gehabt und er nie etwas mit ihr. Professor Slughorn, ihr damaliger Zaubertränkelehrer, mochte sie erwähnt haben, aber da die Häuser Slytherin und Ravenclaw kaum gemeinsame Stunden hatten, hatte sich Snape nicht weiter darum gekümmert. Immerhin war er über Jahre der mit Abstand Schulbeste gewesen.

Er blickte abweisend zur Seite, und sein Gesicht war wieder die undurchdringliche Maske, die Dumbledore seit Jahren kannte.

Was wollte sie hier in Hogwarts? Wieso hatte sie der Schulleiter (denn es stand außer Frage, daß sie auf seinen Wunsch hin gekommen war) herbeordert?

„Möchten Sie nun probieren?" In den klaren Augen der Schottin blitzte es herausfordernd. Je nach Lichteinfall veränderten sie ihre Farbe von Blau nach Grau oder Goldgrün. Snape mußte sich gewaltsam von dem faszinierenden Schauspiel losreißen. Seine Konzentration fuhr wahrlich Achterbahn, ein Ausdruck, den er einmal bei seinem Muggelvater gehört hatte und der ihm durchaus passend erschien, wenngleich er ihn niemals laut ausgesprochen hätte.

Er wollte schon barsch antworten, er böte _seine_ Tränke nicht an, als seien sie Kürbissaft oder gar Butterbier mit Himbeeraroma, als es ihm plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?

Catriona MacGillivray war nur aus einem einzigen Grund gekommen: um ihn als Tränkemeister der Schule abzulösen.

Es konnte ja gar nicht anders sein. Gewiß, er würde in absehbarer Zeit nicht unterrichten können (wenn ihn der Dunkle Lord nach den zwei Wochen überhaupt am Leben ließ), und von einem Zaubertränkemeister mit bestenfalls Muggelfähigkeiten hatte man auch noch nicht gehört, dennoch traf ihn der vermeintliche Verrat wie ein Donnerschlag. Hatte Dumbledore nicht wenigstens mit ihm sprechen können, bevor er diese... – ihm fiel kein Wort ein, das despektierlich genug gewesen wäre – _Person_ als seine Nachfolgerin auswählte?

Der Schmerz der Demütigung brannte glühend heiß, aber wie üblich gelang es ihm meisterhaft, nichts von dem, was tief im Inneren an ihm fraß und ihn aufzehrte, an die Oberfläche dringen zu lassen. Nur in seinen nachtschwarzen Augen funkelte ganz kurz etwas wie bittere Enttäuschung und hätte jemandem, der ihn sehr gut kannte, verraten, was er empfand. Aber der einzige, der imstande gewesen wäre, ein wenig hinter die Fassade zu blicken, schaute gerade zur Seite und bemerkte nichts von Snapes aufgewühlten Emotionen.

„Catriona würde dir nichts anbieten, von dessen Wirksamkeit sie nicht überzeugt wäre", versicherte Albus Dumbledore und richtete seine gütigen Augen auf den geschwächten Tränkemeister.

„Du weißt sicherlich, daß sie für die Flamelstiftung in Brasilien forscht."

Daher also der Aufzug. Wahrscheinlich war sie direkt aus dem Regenwald nach Hogwarts gekommen. Wie überflüssig, seine Zeit wie die Muggelbiologen und –apotheker in der Wildnis zu vergeuden, obwohl die Einsamkeit und Abgeschiedenheit sicher etwas für sich hatten.

Snape schüttelte sich insgeheim. Und nein, er hatte nicht gewußt, daß 'Catriona die Große' für die Flamelstiftung arbeitete. Was war daran auch so besonders? Von Heldenverehrung hatte er für den Rest seines jämmerlichen Lebens mehr als genug.

„Nein, wußte ich nicht", entgegnete er lahm, nur um überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben.

Wann würde Albus endlich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit bekanntgeben?

„Severus, was haben Sie zu verlieren?" mischte sich die Schottin ungeduldig ein. Sie schritt zielsicher auf sein Bett zu, entkorkte das Fläschchen und streckte es ihm demonstrativ hin.

Er wich instinktiv soweit zurück, wie es in der liegenden Position irgend möglich war und stieß ein verärgertes „Noch immer ziemlich viel, auch wenn es nicht so aussieht" hervor (Seit wann nannten sie sich überhaupt beim Vornamen!), aber sein ganzes Gebaren strafte seine hitzigen Worte Lügen.

Ganz offensichtlich graute ihm unsagbar vor Nähe, und in MacGillivrays hochmütige Augen trat ein mitfühlender Zug.

Sie machte einen Schritt zurück, befreite ihn damit von der unmittelbaren Bedrohung und ließ sich grazil in einen Sessel sinken, den sie mit einem flinken Zauber aus dem harten Besucherstuhl erschaffen hatte.

„Dies ist Agua de Altamira", erklärte sie bereitwillig und deutete auf den Inhalt der Phiole. „Der Name ist trügerisch; immerhin kann von Wasser keine Rede sein, obwohl das Rezept aus der Amazonasgegend stammt."

Sie zwinkerte Albus Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey verschwörerisch zu, deren Neugierde zu groß geworden war, als daß sie noch länger so tun konnte, als sei sie mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

„Dem Geruch nach ist mindestens Asarum canadense enthalten, und die suchen Sie, wie der Name bereits verrät, in Brasilien vergebens", sagte Snape plötzlich seidig.

MacGillivrays überraschter Gesichtsausdruck war Balsam für seine verletzte Seele. Ihre mittelmäßige Feld-Wald- und Wiesenbrauerei schüttelte er doch aus dem linken Ärmel. Mit Kanadischer Haselwurz zu aromatisieren, traute er einem einigermaßen begabten Schüler im fünften Jahr zu.

„Sie haben recht", sagte sie anerkennend, „ich habe mir erlaubt, den Trank etwas zu modifizieren. So wirkt und schmeckt er noch besser." (Snape schnalzte verächtlich mit der Zunge.) „Sie haben außerordentlich feine Sinne."

„Ich bin nicht umsonst der Tränkemeister der Schule", gab er launig zurück und nahm in Kauf, daß seine Stimme vor Arroganz troff. „Wenn Sie nicht mehr zu bieten haben..."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnerte er sich, daß die abwertende Geste, die er im Sinn gehabt hatte, mit seinen krampfgeschwächten Muskeln wohl eher zur Karikatur verkommen würde, daher beschränkte er sich darauf, die Bettdecke etwas höher zu ziehen. Vor Kälte konnte er kaum die Finger biegen.

„Professor!" rügte ihn Madam Pomfrey indigniert, aber er beachtete die Heilerin überhaupt nicht.

„Wie Sie wollen", sagte Catriona MacGillivray gleichmütig. Sie erhob sich, verwandelte den Sessel zurück in den Stuhl, aus dem er entstanden war (Snape biß sich vor Neid auf die Lippen, als er sie so mühelos zaubern sah.), steckte den Trank ein und schickte sich an zu gehen.

„Viel Glück bei der Aufgabe, die Voldemort Ihnen erteilt hat", sagte sie über die Schulter.

Severus Snape glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Sie wußte von dem Dilemma, wo er doch nicht einmal Dumbledore... – Lupin! Er hatte es natürlich sofort Albus Dumbledore berichtet. Es zahlte sich einfach nicht aus, anderen zu vertrauen.

Der Direktor hatte daraufhin diese Schottin nach Hogwarts beordert, um... seine, Snapes, Stelle einzunehmen? Das ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Heftiger Schwindel und ein beunruhigend flaues Gefühl im Magen kündigten an, daß er es längst mit dem Wachsein übertrieben hatte.

Was konnte es schon schaden, ihr Altamirawasser auszuprobieren? schoß es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Ob er sich nun mit leerem Magen übergab, oder das Gebräu hinterherschickte, machte nun wirklich keinen Unterschied.

„Würdes doch probiernwollen", flüsterte er, die Zunge schwer von zerrender Ohnmacht.

Catriona MacGillivray lächelte milde. Es rührte sie, wie er trotz seiner Schwäche versuchte, in gewählten Worten zu sprechen.

Sie händigte die Phiole anstandslos Madam Pomfrey aus, die sie Snape behutsam an die rissigen Lippen führte.

Die Flüssigkeit hinterließ ein Kratzen an Gaumen und Zunge, ähnlich dem des Blauen Eisenhutes, und Snape überlegte für Sekundenbruchteile, ob sie ihn vergiftete, aber dann siegte die Müdigkeit über das Unwohlsein. Der Tränkemeister versank in tiefem Schlaf.

xoxoxoxox

„Sie haben nicht untertrieben, Direktor." Catriona MacGillivray folgte dem Alten durch die Korridore, ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf ihrem sommersprossigen Gesicht.

Sie war tatsächlich direkt aus Brasilien gekommen und hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich nach der Manier der englischen Zauberer zu kleiden.

Als sie etwas zerzaust in Dumbledores Kamin gelandet war, hatte sie Remus Lupin, der mit im Büro gesessen hatte, kaum wiedererkannt. Von der überwältigenden Mähne waren nur ein paar Löckchen geblieben („Viel praktischer! Was glauben Sie, wie man am Amazonas mit solchen Haaren auffällt."), sie trug keine Brille („Selbst erfundener Trank für gute Sicht, hält leider nur ein paar Stunden."), und die extreme, abweisende Arroganz hatte sich in kühle, überzeugte Selbstzufriedenheit gewandelt.

Wenngleich Lupin sie noch immer nicht direkt ansehen mochte, weil ihm ihr forschender, durchdringender Blick nicht geheuer war, so konnte er doch einigermaßen ungezwungen mit ihr reden. Allerdings waren sie sich so fremd, daß keiner von ihnen auch nur daran dachte, zum vertraulicheren Du überzugehen.

Die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro, in dem er gewartet hatte, öffnete sich knarrend, und Lupin erhob sich höflich, als Catriona MacGillivray vor dem Schuldirektor eintrat.

Sie nickte dem Werwolf knapp zu, nahm unaufgefordert vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch Platz und schlug ein Bein über das andere.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, Remus", wandte sie sich an den Jüngeren, „ich habe Ihnen etwas Wolfsbann mitgebracht. Ich dachte, Sie würden ihn vielleicht nützlich finden."

Lupin errötete vor Verlegenheit über diese Untertreibung. Er hatte zwar nicht gewollt, daß Dumbledore ihr von seinem „Problem" erzählte, aber nun, da sich das Wissen in direkten Nutzen für ihn umsetzte, schmolz sein Unmut wie Eis in der Sonne.

„Vielen Dank", sagte er leise. „Haben Sie Professor Snape überzeugt?"

MacGillivray nickte ernsthaft. „Wir werden noch viel Spaß miteinander haben", sagte sie so aufrichtig, daß Lupin unwillkürlich lachen mußte. Severus Snape und Spaß, das waren Worte, die man beim besten Willen nicht in einem Satz verwendete.

'Und warum nicht?' schalt sich Lupin sofort schuldbewußt. 'Wenn du erlebt hättest, was er durchgemacht hat, würdest du vermutlich nicht einmal mehr in zusammenhängenden Sätzen sprechen. Hör auf, ihn zu verspotten.'

„Wirklich", bekräftigte die Schottin, als habe sie Lupins inneren Monolog mitgehört, „er wird schaffen, was man von ihm erwartet. Und ich schätze Herausforderungen sehr. Nur kalt ist es hier", fügte sie verdrossen hinzu. Im Nu hatte sie ihre Expeditionskleidung in eine weite, schwarze Hose verwandelt, über der sie einen gleichfarbigen Wollpullover und eine wallende dunkelgrüne Robe trug, die ausgezeichnet mit ihrem roten Haar harmonierte.

Dennoch fand Lupin sie nicht anziehend; sie wirkte zu überlegen, zu streng, und daran änderte auch die teure Brille nichts, die plötzlich wieder ihr Gesicht zierte. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Das Regengrau hatte die Dämmerung vor der Zeit eingeläutet, und jetzt war es so finster, daß man draußen die Hand nicht mehr vor Augen erkennen konnte.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes entfachte Dumbledore ein Feuer im Kamin. Sie alle waren müde von den Ereignissen des Tages.

„Ein Hauself wird Sie zu Ihrem Quartier begeleiten und steht zur Verfügung, wenn Sie Wünsche haben", wandte er sich an die Schottin, die nachdenklich sein heimeliges Büro betrachtete. „Sie wissen sicherlich noch, wo die Große Halle ist?"

Einen Moment lang überlegte Remus Lupin, ob ihm die Höflichkeit diktierte, ihr vorzuschlagen, sie zum Frühstück abzuholen, aber sie sagte kurz: „Natürlich, Direktor. Wir sehen uns morgen früh." Und fort war sie.

Als sie gegangen war, erhob sich auch Dumbledore.

„Ich begebe mich auf die Krankenstation", informierte er Lupin. „Ach, und vergiß den Wolfsbann nicht", ermahnte er ihn mit einem gutmütigen Zwinkern.

Lupin rollte die Augen. Wie konnte er je vergessen, wann Vollmond war?

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel acht.

Bin wie immer sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen!

Liebe Grüße!

**Für alle, die es interessiert:** Asarum canadense (Kanadische Haselwurz) ist auch den Muggeln bekannt und wird ebenso wie in der Zaubererwelt aufgrund ihrer angenehm duftenden und schmeckenden Inhaltsstoffe zum Aromatisieren verwendet.


	9. Die Assistentin

_Diesmal ein ganz besonderes Update: vom Internetcafé aus, denn mir ist höchst unwillkommenerweise der Rechner abgestürzt. Dennoch meinen herzlichsten Dank an alle Leser und Reviewer. Weiter geht es mit..._

Kapitel 9: Die Assistentin

Der folgende Morgen brach an wie der Abend aufgehört hatte: mit Sturm und Regen. Während dicke Tropfen an die Scheiben klatschten, erwachte Severus Snape so ausgeschlafen wie schon seit langem nicht mehr.

Er nahm die Stille in sich auf, die nur vom gleichmäßigen Trommeln des Regens auf dem Fensterbrett unterbrochen wurde und bemerkte zu seiner Überraschung zum ersten Mal, daß Madam Pomfrey ihm ein weiches Kissen zwischen die nur von Haut umspannten knochigen Knie geschoben hatte, damit sie sich nicht aufeinander wundrieben.

Vorsichtig veränderte er die Position ein wenig. Die Muskelschmerzen waren fast vollständig verschwunden, und der Raum schwankte nicht mehr bedrohlich auf und nieder, als er sich mit einem scharfen Atemzug halb aufrichtete.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte ihn Albus Dumbledore heiter und schob ihm stützend ein dickes Kissen in den Rücken, das er flink vom Nachbarbett entwendet hatte.

Hatte der Schulleiter die ganze Nacht hier gesessen? Snapes Konzentration ließ noch immer mehr als zu wünschen übrig.

Er rieb sich die Augen, strich sich fahrig durchs Haar und probierte ein pflichtbewußtes „Morgen, Albus."

Der Alte lächelte so warm, daß den Tränkemeister sofort ein gewaltiges Unbehagen überkam.

„Du siehst besser aus, Severus", stellte er zufrieden fest, und Snape kräuselte mißtrauisch die Brauen.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?" fragte er reserviert.

„Oh", entgegnete der Direktor unschuldig, „ich meinte nur, es hat dir nicht zum Nachteil gereicht, Miß MacGillivrays Agua de Altamira auszuprobieren."

Snape verzog pikiert das blasse, hohlwangige Gesicht. Also war diese Frau kein Traum gewesen, und es entsprach auch keinem Zufall, daß es ihm besser ging.

Zum Teufel!

„Wann wird sie beginnen?" fragte er leise. Seine Stimme klang seltsam leer.

„Wie bitte?"

„Wann übernimmt sie meinen Posten?"

Wie begriffsstutzig konnte jemand von Dumbledores Weisheit sein, oder machte es ihm Spaß, ihn zu quälen, indem er sich absichtlich unwissend stellte?

Obgleich ihn das Gespräch arg mitnahm, gab sich der Tränkemeister nach außen keine Blöße außer dem unruhig flackernden Licht in seinen schwarzen Augen.

Albus Dumbledore hätte überraschter nicht sein können. Es vergingen aufreibende Sekunden, bevor ihm dämmerte, auf was Snape anspielte.

Glaubte der Junge etwa, er hatte MacGillivray eingeladen, um ihn zu ersetzen? Wie, um alles in der Welt, kam er nur auf eine solch abstruse Idee?

„Also – Severus... Miß MacGillivray ist nicht hier, um dir die Stelle wegzunehmen", sagte er schließlich übertrieben deutlich.

„Ach nein?" entgegnete Snape mit beißendem Sarkasmus, und obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn die vermeintliche Hinterhältigkeit des einzigen Menschen verletzte, den er jemals einen wahren Freund genannt hatte, überwältigte ihn die Ungerechtigkeit dessen, und er fügte voller Bitterkeit hinzu: „Natürlich bin ich ohne Zauberkräfte nutzlos als Spion und auch als Lehrer. Aber du hättest mich wenigstens informieren können, bevor du..."

Er brach ab, starrte blind geradeaus und preßte die Lippen so fest zusammen, daß sie schmerzten.

Dumbledores Herz krampfte sich vor Mitleid zusammen. Es war gedankenlos gewesen, MacGillivray ohne vorherige Erklärung an Snapes Krankenbett mitzunehmen. Der Tränkemeister war ohnehin empfindlich und schnell in seinem Stolz gekränkt (auch wenn er das immer ausgezeichnet hinter einer Maske aus abweisender Kälte verbarg), aber nun um so mehr, da ihn Haft und Krankheit erhebliche Kraft gekostet hatten. Der Verlust der Magie setzte allem nur noch die Krone auf. Er selbst konnte sich ein Leben ohne zu zaubern nicht einmal vorstellen, und obwohl er an dem Glauben festhielt, daß es sich nur um einen vorübergehenden Ausfall handelte, mußten sie alle doch der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen. Es bestand die Möglichkeit, daß Snape die magischen Fähigkeiten nicht zurückerlangte.

Weshalb sollte der Tränkemeister also nicht schlußfolgern, daß sie, die er ihm – achtlos, was seine Worte auslösen würden – als dynamische Forscherin vorgestellt hatte, einzig gekommen war, um seinen Platz einzunehmen?

„Severus", begann Dumbledore bedächtig, „du hast etwas gänzlich mißverstanden. Aktuell erfüllen die Professoren Sprout und Sinistra ihre Vetretungsaufgaben in deinem Fach zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit."

Snape sah ihn noch immer nicht an, aber es kam ein wenig Farbe in seine blutleeren Lippen.

„Ich habe Miß MacGillivray kommen lassen, weil ich sie für sehr geeignet halte, dir bei der Lösung der Aufgabe zu assistieren. – Oh doch, du benötigst Hilfe", kam er Snapes wohlbekanntem Einwand zuvor. „Der Anfang ist gemacht; nach drei weiteren Portionen Altamirawasser solltest du in der Lage sein, für ein paar Stunden aufzustehen. Die Zeit läuft dir davon, Severus! Du mußt jede Hilfe nehmen, die du bekommen kannst."

„Jede gewiß nicht", widersprach Snape abfällig, der wie üblich jedes Wort seines Gesprächspartners auf die Goldwaage legte. „Ich will nicht mit jemandem zusammenarbeiten, der bestenfalls den Standards irgendeiner Buschbrauerei genügt", sagte er mit ätzender Geringschätzigkeit und schüttelte den Kopf.

Einerseits war er unsagbar erleichtert, daß man ihn offenbar doch nicht so gemein fallengelassen hatte, wenngleich ein Fünkchen tiefen Mißtrauens immer blieb, andererseits war der Alternativgrund ihrer Anwesenheit keineswegs willkommener.

Er arbeitete immer allein; schon als Schüler hatte er die unselige Teamarbeit, die Professor Slughorn regelmäßig anberaumte, zutiefst verabscheut, und nach einigen ausgesprochen demütigenden Szenen, in denen sich niemand fand (nicht einmal ein Mitglied seines eigenen Hauses), der mit ihm arbeiten wollte, hatte er die Flucht nach vorn angetreten und von vornherein verkündet, er wolle lieber ohne Partner arbeiten, da sowieso keiner seinen Ansprüchen genügen würde.

'Nur daß du diesmal nicht allein brauen _kannst_', zischelte eine hämische Stimme in seinem Kopf. 'Schon wieder vergessen?'

Snape sank in sich zusammen.

Natürlich. Wie kam es nur, daß er den Verlust seiner Magie nicht im Gedächtnis behielt?

Er war unbedingt auf die Hilfe eines _Zauberers_ angewiesen, er, der in niemandes Gnade je hatte stehen wollte, der fast ausnahmslos alles allein erreichte, war nun abhängig von... von einer hochmütigen Dschungelhexe.

Er tat sich so leid, daß er nicht wußte, wie er dem übermächtigen Wunsch, vor Frustration loszuschreien, widerstehen sollte. Nervöses Zittern durchfuhr seine abgemagerten Glieder.

Dumbledore setzte sich ungebeten zu ihm auf die Bettkante und zog ihn, als Snape keine Anstalten machte, zurückzuweichen, fest in seine väterlichen Arme.

„Jeder braucht hin und wieder ein bißchen Trost", sagte er wie selbstverständlich und strich sacht über die verkrampften Schultern des Tränkemeisters, der steif wie ein Brett in der Umarmung steckte und vor Anspannung kaum zu atmen wagte.

„Du wirst sehen, sie ist dir gar nicht so unähnlich", fuhr der Alte sanft fort. Ein wegwerfendes Schnauben war die einzige Antwort.

„Sie liebt präzises Vorgehen, zaudert nicht und besitzt einen scharfen Verstand."

„Soll ich mit ihr arbeiten oder sie heiraten?" fauchte Snape ungehalten und machte sich aus Dumbledores Armen frei, der erleichtert wahrnahm, daß sich der Jüngere gefangen hatte.

Schallendes Gelächter ertönte von der Stirnseite des Lazaretts, und in einem Wirbel von grünem Stoff erschien Catriona MacGillivray, frisch wie der junge Morgen. Noch immer lachend rieb sie sich die Augen hinter der eleganten Brille, machte eine spöttische Verbeugung und sagte: „Da besteht keine Gefahr, Professor."

Aus den Taschen ihrer Robe förderte sie eine Phiole zutage, die der gestrigen verdächtig ähnlich sah und warf sie Snape zu, dessen Reflexe jedoch zu langsam waren, als daß er sie hätte fangen können.

„Ihre zweite Ration Agua de Altamira", verkündete sie leichthin. „Schmeckt der Trank nun, oder schmeckt er nicht besser dank der Kanadischen Haselwurz?"

Snape setzte die Flasche, die glücklicherweise weich gefallen war, mit provokativem Widerwillen an die Lippen und leerte sie in einem Zug.

„Geschmack", dozierte er anschließend mit genüßlichem Nachdruck, „ist vollkommen nebensächlich, so lange die erwünschte Wirkung erzielt wird."

MacGillivray lachte schon wieder, und Snape wurde das unangenehme Gefühl nicht los, daß sie ihn verspottete.

„Da bin ich aber gar nicht Ihrer Meinung, Professor", sagte sie entschieden. „Denken Sie doch nur mal an Kinder! Erklären Sie denen mal, sie sollen so ein widerliches Gebräu schlucken."

„Es soll ja nicht schmecken, sondern wirken", beharrte Snape stur und dachte insgeheim, den Bälgern geschähe es ganz recht, wenn sie bald lernten, daß die Welt nicht aus eitel Sonnenschein bestünde.

Poppy Pomfrey, die zum Wechseln der Infusion gekommen war, schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Professor Snape war in dieser Hinsicht ein absolut hoffnungsloser Fall. Tatsächlich hatte sie die wenigen Male, die er einen Zaubertrank von ihr verabreicht bekam (denn Snape zog es üblicherweise vor, sich selbst zu behandeln und erschien gar nicht auf der Krankenstation), nie auch nur eine einzige Beschwerde gehört, noch hatte er überhaupt das Gesicht verzogen.

„Diese Diskussion erinnert mich daran, daß wir noch nicht gefrühstückt haben", wechselte Dumbledore diplomatisch das Thema.

Snapes entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck entnahm er, daß das letzte, was er wollte, ein „lauschiges" Frühstück zu viert auf der Krankenstation war. Auch MacGillivray schien wenig Gefallen an der Vorstellung zu finden.

„Mr. Lupin ließ mich wissen, daß er in die Große Halle kommt", sagte sie daher glatt. „Ich lasse ihn besser nicht warten. – Bis später, Direktor. Professor."

Der Abgang war gekonnt, das mußte man ihr lassen. Snape sah nicht aus, als bedauerte er ihr Verschwinden.

„Wonach steht dir der Sinn?" erkundigte sich Albus Dumbledore, während er einen hübsch gedeckten Tisch erschuf, den der Meister der Zaubertränke vom Bett aus erreichen konnte.

Snape schenkte ihm einen Blick, der signalisierte, er hatte schon jetzt genug.

„Vielleicht etwas Toast für den Anfang? Oder Porridge?"

Der Zaubertränkemeister zuckte hilflos die Schultern. Zwar konnte er sich theoretisch vorstellen, eine kleine Portion zu essen, aber die lange Zeit in Azkaban, während derer er nahezu gar nichts zu sich genommen hatte und die Rekonvaleszenz, in der es nicht viel anders gewesen war, hatten seine Erinnerung ausgelöscht. Er pflegte für gewöhnlich gar nicht zu frühstücken, kam es ihm in den Sinn, aber diese Option erschien selbst ihm indiskutabel.

Er mußte wieder zu Kräften kommen, sonst würde er niemals den vom Dunklen Lord gewünschten Trank erdenken können.

„Porridge... vielleicht", meinte er unsicher und begann zögernd, winzige Kleckse des Haferbreis, den Dumbledore herbeigezaubert hatte, in seinen Mund zu befördern. Eigentlich mochte er Porridge nicht besonders, entschied er nach dem dritten Bissen, aber gewiß würde sein rebellischer Magen nichts gegen Brei einzuwenden haben.

Snape nahm einen nervösen Schluck aus der Kaffeetasse.

„Wieviel Zeit bleibt von den zwei Wochen?" erkundigte er sich besorgt. „Ich muß wirklich anfangen."

Dumbledore kaute bedächtig seinen Honigtoast, bevor er abwinkte.

„Laß erst den Trank seine volle Wirkung tun, dann könnt ihr beginnen", riet er und schnipste einen Krümel aus seinem Bart.

„Noch eine Portion heute mittag und eine zum Abend", kam er Snapes Ungeduld zuvor. „Aber ich lasse dir gerne Literatur heraufbringen", sagte er versöhnlich, als sich Snapes dunkle Augen gefährlich verengten.

Es ging dem Tränkemeister definitiv besser.

xoxoxoxox

Severus Snape zügelte nur mit Mühe seine Unruhe, als der neue Morgen anbrach. Er hatte zu allen Mahlzeiten des vergangenen Tages eine Kleinigkeit gegessen und auch gut vertragen; Dumbledore hatte ihm wie versprochen so wichtige Nachschlagewerke wie „Außergewöhnlich komplexe Zaubertränke" und „1001 magischer Trank" zukommen lassen, außerdem, und das trug am meisten dazu bei, seine Stimmung zu heben, hatte ihn Catriona MacGillivray mit ihrer Anwesenheit verschont.

Nachdem es ihm nach einem ausgiebigen Mittagschlaf gelungen war, zumindest eine grobe Vorstellung davon zu entwickeln, wohin die Zusammensetzung des Trankes gehen sollte, brannte er nun darauf, seine Idee in die Tat umzusetzen.

Wider Erwarten hatte er die Nacht über fest und erholsam geschlafen; ein wenig verdächtigte er Madam Pomfrey, ihm heimlich etwas vom 'Traumlosen Schlaf' untergemischt zu haben, aber der Effekt war so willkommen, daß er es unterließ, genauere Nachforschungen anzustellen.

Wo blieb sie nur? Schließlich konnte man nicht von ihm erwarten, mit der verflixten Muggelinfusion durchs Schloß zu laufen. Der Weg zum Bad war schon beschwerlich genug damit, aber immerhin war Snape seit diesem selbständigen Abstecher überzeugt, es bis in die Kerker zu schaffen.

Das Altamirawasser hatte wahre Wunder bewirkt, wenngleich er nicht vorhatte, Catriona MacGillivray deswegen auf Knien zu danken.

Als Poppy Pomfrey geschäftig das Lazarett betrat, fand sie ihren Patienten übellaunig und verschlossen. Snape beherrschte sich noch so weit

, um sie nicht anzugiften, aber als sie keine Anstalten machte, sofort den Infusionsbeutel abzuschließen, entfuhr ihm ein erbostes: „Also wirklich, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

Die Heilerin sah ihn unter hochgezogenen Brauen an und erwiderte trocken: „Guten Morgen. Sie werden erst in einer Viertelstunde abgeholt, Professor."

Jetzt war es an Snape, die Brauen zu wölben. „_Abgeholt_?" wiederholte er ungläubig und bekam vor Entrüstung kaum mit, wie sie den Arm verband. „ – Wollen Sie das nicht ganz entfernen?" fragte er gereizt, als sie den Verband magisch versiegelte und damit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr Tun lenkte.

„Der Zugang bleibt so lange, bis Sie vernünftig essen und trinken. Punkt. – So, und nun versuchen Sie, sich allein anzukleiden", befahl Madam Pomfrey ungewohnt streng. „Dumbledore wird gleich hier sein."

Der Tränkemeister sandte ihr einen Blick, der in der Lage gewesen wäre, Gras im Nu zu versengen, aber er setzte sich gehorsam auf.

Während sich die Heilerin eiligst entfernte, um weiteren Diskussionen vorzubeugen, vollführte Snape konzentriert das Ritual seiner Gewandung.

Die Hosen waren inzwischen so sehr zu weit, daß er wie automatisch nach seinem Zauberstab tastete, in der Absicht, sie zu schrumpfen, bis ihn die Erinnerung mit glühenden Eisen peitschte.

Wohl oder übel mußte er Poppy Pomfrey um Hilfe bitten, oder er würde Gefahr laufen, das Kleidungsstück unterwegs zu verlieren – eine Vorstellung, bei der ihm ganz anders wurde.

Die Bitte, mit gespielter Reue durch zusammengebissene Zähne gespuckt, erheiterte die gutherzige Frau so, daß sie Mühe hatte, ihr Amüsement zu verbergen, als sie Snape aus seiner Bredouille befreite. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war ihn unnötig anzustacheln.

Gehrock und Roben ließ er unverändert; die Weite ermöglichte ihm ein zusätzliches Hemd gegen den Permafrost in seinen Gliedern.

Kurze Zeit später machte sich Snape – noch immer fröstelnd – in Begleitung Albus Dumbledores auf den Weg in seine Kerker.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel neun.

Bin wie immer sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen und Kommentare!

Liebe Grüße!


	10. Die hohe Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei

_Wie immer herzlichen Dank an die Reviewer! Trotzdem mein Rechner nun endgültig hinüber ist, geht es heute weiter…Merlin sei Dank für USB-Sticks und Computer von mir wohlgesonnenen Muggeln._

_Viel Spaß bei…_

Kapitel 10: Die hohe Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei

Etwas zittrig und außer Atem erreichte er sein geräumiges Büro, dessen hinterer Teil als persönliches Labor fungierte.

Der Anblick der schweren, kunstvoll beschlagenen Eichenholztür ließ ihm die Knie weich werden. Er pflegte sowohl Büro als auch Privatgemächer stets mit einem außerordentlich starken Zauber zu belegen, um potentielle Eindringlinge von vornherein abzuschrecken.

Jetzt hatte er sich selbst ausgesperrt, ging man einmal davon aus, daß sie seine Privatsphäre während seiner Abwesenheit respektiert hatten.

Dem Schulleiter blieb das abrupte Zaudern des Tränkemeisters nicht verborgen, und es tat ihm weh zu sehen, wie er hastig eine ausdruckslose Miene aufsetzte, damit niemand sehen sollte, wie sehr er sich schämte.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, Miß MacGillivray schon Zutritt zu verschaffen", sagte er wie nebenbei in der Annahme, ihm aus der Verlegenheit zu helfen. „Sie wollte sich mit der Ausstattung vertraut machen."

„So." Snapes Lippen blieben der feste, schmale Strich, zu dem er sie zusammengezwungen hatte, aber seine Augen schossen Blitze.

Nicht einmal sein Büro war ihnen heilig. Er, der kaum Kollegen oder gar Schüler dort unten duldete, sollte vielleicht noch dankbar sein, daß sich diese... Buschhexe schon „mit der Ausstattung vertraut gemacht" hatte!

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wartete er passiv darauf, daß Dumbledore die Tür öffnete. Wenn man seine Privatsphäre so wenig respektierte, wieso sollte er dann so tun, als sei das Büro noch sein Refugium?

„Guten Morgen", rief MacGillivrays schottischer Akzent hinter einem Kessel hervor, unter dem schon ein helles Feuer loderte.

Bläulicher Rauch schlug Snape entgegen, und sein Mißbehagen wuchs, als er erkannte, daß sie 'Dreifachen Wassergeist' braute.

Wollte sie sich mit ihrer überheblichen Art unentbehrlich machen? Ihm und allen anderen zeigen, daß er nichts wert war und nicht einmal die Vorräte für die Krankenstation auffüllen konnte?

„Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen!" Sie warf eine Handvoll gerebelten Taumellolchs in den Kessel, rührte behende sechsmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und dämpfte die Flammen mit einem graziösen Schwung ihres Zauberstabes.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Professor?" erkundigte sie sich, während sie gedankenverloren die Hände an einem fleckigen Tuch abwischte, das von einem Utensiliengürtel an ihrer Hüfte baumelte.

Sie trug keine Brille, da sie durch die Dämpfe ohnehin ständig beschlagen würde, und ihre roten Haare kräuselten sich wild in der feuchten, warmen Luft.

„Phantastisch", sagte Snape emotionslos, obwohl er innerlich kochte.

Sie folgte seinem anklagenden Blick auf die relativ zufällige Ansammlung verschiedener Trankzutaten auf dem Tisch und grinste unverschämt.

„Wo gehobelt wird, fallen auch Späne", sagte sie achselzuckend, räumte aber dennoch mit einem geschickten Zauber alles zurück an seinen Platz, ein Zugeständnis an seinen Hausherrenstatus.

„Ich überlasse euch jetzt der kreativen Schaffenskraft", sagte Dumbledore, der die feindselige Spannung zwischen beiden fast körperlich wahrnahm. „Vertragt euch."

Für einen kurzen Moment vereint in überraschtem Staunen, sandte ihm Snape einen wütenden, MacGillivray dagegen einen belustigten Blick nach.

„Der 'Dreifache Wassergeist' muß noch ein Weilchen köcheln", sagte die Schottin, als Snape keine Anstalten machte, sich zu rühren. „Wollen wir nicht beginnen?"

Da er noch immer nichts sagte, sondern sie mit einem Ausdruck, der vernichtender nicht hätte sein können, unverwandt anstarrte, fügte sie gastfreundlich hinzu: „Setzen Sie sich doch, Professor. Das Altamirawasser ist zwar wunderbar, aber Sie sind eine ziemlich harte Nuß."

Jetzt kam Leben in die hagere Gestalt des Zaubertränkemeisters. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die ihm MacGillivray nicht zugetraut hatte, glitt er auf sie zu, trat so dicht vor sie, daß sie sich zurücklehnen mußte und zischte, weiß vor Zorn: „Hören Sie auf, mich in meinem eigenen Labor so gönnerhaft zu behandeln! Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, daß Sie meine Aufgaben übernehmen!"

Ihre klaren Augen bohrten sich in seine, fanden aber nichts in den dunklen Tunneln, außer bitterer Wut. Nach Sekunden des gegenseitigen Fixierens wandte sie sich brüsk ab, schob sich energisch an ihm vorbei und hob den Zauberstab.

„Bitteschön. Ich möchte sehen, wie Sie ohne Zauberkräfte _Ihre Aufgaben_ erfüllen wollen", sagte sie achselzuckend. „Evanesco."

Der 'Dreifache Wassergeist' verschwand. Sie setzte sich rittlings auf einen Schemel und maß ihr Gegenüber mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick.

Snape war so bleich geworden, daß seine schwarzen Augen wie Fremdkörper in seinem schmalen Gesicht wirkten. Er stützte sich an der Tischkante und starrte entgeistert auf den jetzt leeren Kessel.

Wie konnte diese... abermals suchte er vergebens nach einem Schimpfwort, das stark genug gewesen wäre... es nur wagen, wo sie doch wußte, daß der Trank gebraucht wurde und er keinen Ersatz schaffen konnte? Von den verschwendeten, zum Teil kostbaren Zutaten gar nicht zu reden.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sie für diese Freveltat in eine Spinne verwandelt und sie dann in Formalin eingelegt, aber die Umstände waren alles andere als normal.

Am schlimmsten war, daß er ihrer Gnade ausgeliefert war. Stand er auf und ging, schadete er einzig dem Orden und natürlich sich selbst; außerdem konnten die Trankvorräte wirklich einige Ergänzungen vertragen.

Catriona MacGillivray nahm zufrieden wahr, wie ein resignierter Zug um Snapes Mundwinkel erschien. So lange er nicht einsah, daß sie sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern und herumkommandieren ließ, so lange würde sie keine Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen, ihn zu erinnern, von wessen Wohlwollen er abhängig war, obwohl dies sonst ganz und gar nicht ihre Art war.

„Ich würde den Trank, den der Dunkle Lord benötigt, auf jeden Fall mit Artemisia absinthium ansetzen", sagte Snape schließlich so bitter und kalt, daß es Catriona fast leid tat, ihn auf seinen Platz verwiesen zu haben.

Aber nein, korrigierte sie sich, es geschah ihm ganz recht, wenn er nicht in dem Maße einzustecken vermochte, wie er austeilte.

„Ich bin Ihrer Meinung. Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee, alles vom Wolfsbann abzuleiten", schlug sie unverbindlich vor und rückte mit dem Hocker näher an seinen Schreibtisch. Snape blieb noch immer stocksteif stehen und ignorierte ihren freundlichen Ton.

„Was wollen Sie davon ableiten außer Wermut, den ich gerade selbst genannt habe und maximal noch die Libellenflügel?" fragte er unwirsch. „Wir wollen ja eben keine zahmen Werwölfe."

Dieses inkompetente Wesen arbeitete für die Flamelstiftung? Nun ja, Tränke_meister_ waren rar, anscheinend konnte sich nicht einmal eine so bedeutende Stiftung ihre Mitarbeiter aussuchen.

Er schlug einen dicken, abgegriffenen Band auf. „Sie werden mir zustimmen, daß Aconitum unverzichtbarer Bestandteil sein muß?" fragte er selbstgefällig und musterte sie kühl über seine Hakennase.

MacGillivray grinste belustigt. Was sollte das werden? Ein Wissensspielchen?

„Schon die Germanen nutzten den Eisenhut zur Verwandlung der Berserker in Wölfe", prahlte sie, ohne rot zu werden. „Wie _allgemein_ bekannt ist", fügte sie spitz hinzu und genoß die grünliche Verfärbung seines blassen Gesichtes.

„Ich empfehle weiterhin Claviceps purpurea, ebenfalls bekannt als Wolfszahn oder Mutterkorn", fuhr sie ungerührt fort und hielt seinem Todesblick souverän stand.

Langsam begann die Sache Spaß zu machen. Er ärgerte sich aber auch zu leidenschaftlich.

„Wenn Sie schon so unsäglich allwissend erscheinen möchten", sagte Snape schneidend, „wie wäre es dann, wenn Sie überlegten, in welcher Reihenfolge wir die Zutaten optimalerweise beifügen?"

Als er mit einem weiteren dicken Wälzer von dem bis an die Decke reichenden Bücherregal zurückkehrte, ließ er sich schwer auf seinen schmucklosen Stuhl sinken. MacGillivray fand, er sähe erschöpft aus, was an und für sich auch kein Wunder war, wenn man bedachte, was er durchgemacht hatte.

Trotz der fünf Schichten Kleidung, die er trug, konnte er kaum das Klappern seiner Zähne verbergen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verwandelte sie einen Schürhaken in eine Decke und breitete sie über seine Knie.

Für Sekundenbruchteile wie versteinert, wollte er schon auffahren, aber sie wedelte ungeduldig mit dem Zauberstab und warnte: „Lassen Sie es dabei bewenden, Professor. Sie möchten doch sicher vorankommen, oder? – Na also! Und dankbar müssen Sie mir auch nicht sein."

Fast schien es, als zeigte sich Erleichterung in seinen verkniffenen Zügen. Kannte er es denn überhaupt nicht, umsorgt zu werden?

Die Schottin unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Er würde es ohnehin nur mißverstehen, und für kindische Streitereien hatten sie wahrlich keine Zeit.

„Hören Sie zu", befahl der Tränkemeister schroff, als er sicher war, ohne Zittern sprechen zu können. „Ich plane, folgendes Rezept als Grundlage zu verwenden: 'Blätter des Wassereppichs, welche an Neumond geerntet, Eicheln, zu Vollmond nackt gepflückt, Eisenkraut, mit der Hand gerupft am Nachmittag sowie Blätter der Mistel vom Vorjahr, zu Mitternacht geschnitten'. Dazu noch einen Schuß Bilsenkrautbier, das sollte die Werwölfe überzeugen, daß es sich in erster Linie um Alkohol handelt, und nebenbei berauscht es kräftig. Das genügt normalerweise, um Leute von Fenrir Greybacks Schlag zu überzeugen."

„Wirklich einfallsreich", kommentierte MacGillivray beifällig und ohne Hintergedanken. Sie gönnte ihm den Triumph; im Gegensatz zu ihm fiel es ihr ganz und gar nicht schwer, Lob und Anerkennung auszusprechen, wenn sie angebracht waren.

Aufmerksam nahm sie die winzige Veränderung in seinen kalten Augen wahr; der Funke einer grimmigen Zufriedenheit schien in die unergründlichen schwarzen Seen gefallen zu sein, ohne gleich wieder zu erlöschen.

Unglücklicherweise vermochte sie ihre scharfe Zunge nicht rechtzeitig zu zügeln, so daß ihrem Mund die anzügliche Frage, ob er die Nacktsammlung eigenhändig durchgeführt habe, entschlüpfte, ehe ihr Verstand entscheiden konnte, daß manches besser unausgesprochen blieb.

Sofort verschloß sich die Tür wieder, für deren Öffnung sie gerade so schwer gekämpft hatte, und Snapes Augen wurden erneut zu einer undurchdringlichen Barriere.

„Wenn Sie mir die genannten Zutaten aufrufen würden", sagte er ausdruckslos, aber in seinem Inneren brodelte es wie in einem überhitzten Kessel.

Was bildete sich das Weib nur ein? Sie waren nicht im Urwald Brasiliens, wo man vielleicht derartige Obszönitäten tolerierte oder gar schätzte.

Eine Spinne wäre noch zu gut für sie, überlegte er, am besten machte sie sich sicher als Roter Schlupfäugiger Wunff, eingelegt in viel Formalin in einem seiner gläsernen Standgefäße.

„Ich schlage vor, mit jeweils einem halben Gramm zu beginnen", sagte dieses vorlaute Geschöpf gerade und sah ihn – wie ihm schien – provozierend an. „Ich führe Protokoll."

„Sehr schön, aber wir sparen heute und nehmen nur ein viertel Gramm", gab er aufgeräumt zurück, „und _ich_ führe Protokoll. – Was ist, wollen Sie den Kessel nicht vorglühen?"

„Du liebe Güte!" MacGillivray rollte mit den Augen ob solcher Gewissenhaftigkeit und entzündete ein gewaltiges Feuer, das in kürzester Zeit den schweren gußeisernen Kessel in rotglühendes Metall verwandelte.

„Wünschen Sie natürliche Abkühlung, oder soll ich einen Kältezauber sprechen?" erkundigte sie sich, nur um ihn zu ärgern, denn sie wußte natürlich, daß ein Abkühlungszauber immer das Mittel der Wahl war, wenn man es eilig hatte.

Snape ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die Zutaten eigenhändig abzuwiegen und penibel mit einem kunstvoll gefertigten Silbermesser zu zerkleinern. Er ging dabei mit solcher Eleganz und Präzision zu Werke, daß sich selbst Catriona, die sich immer für routiniert und geschickt gehalten hatte, eingestehen mußte, daß hier ein Meister seines Faches Hand anlegte. Seine feingliedrigen Finger flogen wie weiße Tauben durch Kräuter und Wurzeln.

Nicht umsonst war der dürre, schwarzhaarige Bursche früher der Lieblingsschüler ihres Zaubertrankprofessors gewesen. Ganz gleich, wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, hinter Severus Snape kam erst eine ganze Weile gar nichts, bevor sie sich dann die mageren Lorbeeren mit einer gewissen Lily Evans teilen durfte.

Lange Zeit hatte sie der unrühmliche zweite Platz gewurmt, bis sie schließlich auf eigene Faust und ganz unkonventionell begonnen hatte, ihr Hobby zum Beruf zu machen. Erst in freier Mitarbeiterschaft tätig, hatte sie die Nicholas- Flamel- Stiftung ziemlich schnell in ein festes Arbeitsverhältnis übernommen. Nicht zu ihrem Unglück, wie sie immer wieder befriedigt feststellte.

„Sollte ich nicht jetzt fortfahren?" unterbrach sie Snapes fast meditative Vorbereitungen.

Der Zaubertrankmeister trat verletzt zur Seite. Niemand, der nicht am eigenen Leibe erfahren hatte, was es bedeutete, ohne Magie zu sein, konnte je begreifen, wie schrecklich es war. Die Einschränkungen gingen weit über Fragen der Bequemlichkeit hinaus.

Feuer konnte man zur Not mit der Hand entfachen, Kleidung enger nähen, aber um einen – welch Hohn – Zaubertrank zu brauen, bedurfte es nun einmal magischer Fähigkeiten.

Im Verlaufe des Tages beobachtete Severus Snape aus leeren Augen, wie sie die Grundzutaten in der von ihm gewählten Reihenfolge zugab und mit ihnen nach seinen Angaben verfuhr.

Schließlich ließ er die Feder sinken, mit der er alle Schritte protokolliert hatte.

„Das genügt für heute", sagte er kurz. „Decken Sie den Kessel ab und schließen Sie mein Büro, wenn Sie gehen."

Er drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um; die schwere eichene Tür fiel dröhnend ins Schloß als er hinausging.

Auf dem leeren Korridor lehnte er sich an die kalte Mauer und schloß sekundenlang ermattet die Augen. Für einen verrückten Moment überkam ihn der verlockende Wunsch, sich auf den Boden zu setzen und vor Ermüdung und Frustration zu weinen, aber dann nahm er sich zusammen, stieß sich von der Wand ab und kehrte auf die Krankenstation zurück. Sein persönliches Unglück war für die Ausführung der Aufgabe nicht von Belang. Er mußte sich zusammenreißen und seine Pflicht tun. Wie immer.

xoxoxox

„Darf ich fragen, wie der Tag war?" erkundigte sich Madam Pomfrey förmlich, während sie die Infusion an seinen mageren Arm anschloß. „Haben Sie gegessen?"

Snape nickte schweigend. Catriona MacGillivray hatte ihnen ein reichhaltiges Stew zum Mittag besorgt, von dem er jedoch nicht sehr angetan gewesen war. Er mochte kein Stew, wollte nicht mit ihr gemeinsam essen, und vor lauter Sorge und Scham verspürte er erst recht keinen Appetit. Außerdem pflegte er immer zuerst das Essen einzustellen, wenn er überarbeitet war; alte Gewohnheiten wurde man eben nicht los.

„Kommen Sie gut voran?" Poppy Pomfreys Anteilnahme hätte rührend sein können, wenn sie nicht mit ihren Fragen Snapes wunden Punkt berührt hätte.

„Ja", sagte der Tränkemeister einsilbig und schluckte Tränen.

Ja, es war phantastisch, ständig auf anderer Leute Hilfe angewiesen zu sein, sich vor ihnen zu erniedrigen, nur um einer „größeren Sache" zu dienen. Geradezu wundervoll.

„Haben Sie Lust auf einen Nachtisch? Etwas Süßes vielleicht?" Sie gab einfach nicht auf, aber wenigstens glaubte sie, er hätte schon zu Abend gegessen.

Snape hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, und es interessierte ihn auch nicht.

„Ich esse keine Desserts", sagte er teilnahmslos. Inzwischen fiel es ihm unsagbar schwer, die Verzweiflung zu verbergen. Die Schauspielerei den ganzen Tag über forderte ihren Tribut.

„In Ordnung", sagte die Heilerin sanft und reichte ihm einen Becher. „Der Kräftigungstrank, den Sie die nächsten Abende zu sich nehmen sollten", erklärte sie erbötig, obwohl sie sicher war, daß Snape am Geruch erkannte, worum es sich handelte. Immerhin hatte er das Gebräu mit Galgant und Rainfarn selbst hergestellt.

„Fügen Sie bitte zwei Meßgläser 'Traumlosen Schlaf' hinzu", sagte er so leise, daß sie Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

Snape leerte den Becher bis auf den letzten Tropfen und vergrub den Kopf zu Tode erschöpft in den Kissen. Schlafen... nichts mehr sehen und fühlen...

„Es kommt alles in Ordnung, Professor, Sie werden sehen", vernahm er Poppy Pomfreys warme, mütterliche Stimme wie durch eine dicke Watteschicht. Der 'Traumlose Schlaf' wirkte auf seinen leeren Magen wie ein K.O.-Trunk erster Qualität. Tröstende, weiche Hände streichelten zärtlich sein Haar, aber da wußte er schon nicht mehr, ob dies seiner Einbildung geschuldet war oder nicht.

xoxoxox

Unterdessen feuerte Catriona MacGillivray einen großen Kessel an und machte sich an die erneute Herstellung des 'Dreifachen Wassergeistes'. Sie hatte schließlich ihn zurechtweisen und nicht dem ganzen Schloß schaden wollen; überdies genoß sie es, in der Stille des Abends ungestört zu arbeiten.

Ihr persönlicher 'Trunk des Guten Sehens' neigte sich ebenfalls dem Ende zu, und für Remus Lupin mußte neuer Wolfsbann angesetzt werden. Sie rieb sich die Augen, strich sich eine kringelige Locke aus der Stirn und stellte zwei kleinere Kessel in die Reihe neben den großen.

Wenn sie vor Mitternacht fertig werden wollte, ließ sie besser keine Minute mehr verstreichen.

Immerhin mußte im Anschluß auch noch gewissenhaft aufgeräumt werden, sonst konnte sie den ersten Teil des Morgens wieder mit hitzigen Streitgesprächen oder, noch schlimmer, mit einem fürchterlich eingeschnappten Tränkemeister zubringen.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel zehn.

Bin wie immer sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen!

**Kleine Pflanzenkunde: **_Taumellolch (Lolium temulentum)_ trägt seinen Namen nicht von ungefähr, wenngleich Vergiftungen in der Muggelwelt selten sind.

_Wermut (Artemisia absinthium)_ ist sicher eher durch den Absinth und die „Grüne Fee" bekannt, die man sehen soll, wenn der Thujongehalt hoch genug ist.

_Blauer Eisenhut (Aconitum napellus)_ zählt zu den giftigsten, aber auch schönsten Pflanzen Europas. Die Wurzeln haben im Winter den höchsten Alkaloidgehalt.

_Mutterkorn (Claviceps purpurea)_, ein auf bevorzugt Roggen parasitierender Pilz, führte früher oft zu Massenvergiftungen (Sankt Antoniusfeuer). Heute nutzen die Muggel die aus ihm gewonnenen Alkaloide in Pharmazie und Medizin.

Und ja, es GIBT Bilsenkrautbier auch bei den Muggeln!


	11. Snape vs MacGillivray

_Vielen Dank allen Lesern und Reviewern! Ohne viele Worte gleich weiter mit der delikaten Zusammenarbeit… _

Kapitel 11: Snape vs. MacGillivray

Die folgenden Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Severus Snape wirkte zwar noch immer arg mitgenommen, aber sein messerscharfer Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Sie mischten, kochten und verwarfen die Ergebnisse wieder, änderten Reihenfolgen und Mengen, variierten Rührrichtung und Feuertemperatur und lieferten sich leidenschaftlich-aggressive Wortgefechte, bis er schließlich das Grundrezept für zunächst annehmbar erklärte.

„Haben Sie sich mal überlegt, wie wir den Trank testen sollen, wenn er fertig ist?" fragte Catriona MacGillivray rebellisch, nachdem er sie gerade nach allen Regeln der Kunst abgekanzelt hatte, weil sie nur einen Moment nicht auf die Dampfentwicklung geachtet und damit – seiner Meinung nach – den einzig richtigen Zeitpunkt verpaßt hatte, um die Libellenflügel zuzugeben.

Severus Snape fuhr sich verärgert durch die strähnigen Haare und zügelte mühsam seinen Jähzorn.

Was gäbe er nur dafür, allein brauen zu können! Man hätte ihn kaum härter bestrafen können, als man ihm die Zauberkräfte nahm und ihn dadurch von ihr abhängig machte. Sie stellte nahezu alles in Frage, was er befahl, und dabei konnte er sich nicht einmal gebührend für soviel Impertinenz rächen. Sie hatte noch zwei weitere Male empfindlich klargemacht, daß sie seine Autorität zwar fachlich anerkannte, deshalb aber noch lange nicht bereit war, sich vor ihm in den Staub zu werfen.

„Natürlich", entgegnete er glatt. „An Remus Lupin. Wo steckt der übrigens?"

Er genoß den Ausdruck grenzenloser Empörung, der MacGillivrays ebenmäßiges Gesicht durcheinanderbrachte, von Herzen.

„Sie kaltschnäuziger, rücksichtsloser, undankbarer Mensch!" Sie betrachtete ihn wie ein äußerst seltenes, besonders widerliches Exemplar einer ausgestorben geglaubten Spezies.

(Snape kommentierte jedes ihrer Adjektive mit einem anerkennenden Nicken und ärgerte sie mit einem ironischen Lächeln.)

„Da nimmt er es auf sich, an Ihrem Bett zu sitzen und Händchen zu halten, und Sie haben nichts Besseres zutun, als ihn als Versuchskaninchen" –

Severus Snape erhob sich so plötzlich, daß ein Stapel Bücher von seinem Schoß auf den Boden fiel. Das Lächeln gefror auf seinen aschgrauen Lippen, seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, und seine Stimme troff vor Haß, als er flüsterte: „_Das_ hat er Ihnen erzählt?"

Entsetzen und Kränkung waren vollkommen. Er hatte nach der furchtbaren Zeit in Azkaban geglaubt, Lupin wäre nicht wie die anderen; er war rücksichtsvoll zu ihm gewesen und sogar freundlich, hatte ihr schwieriges Verhältnis ein ganz klein wenig aufgelockert. Was für ein Irrtum! Am meisten traf ihn, daß er der Illusion aufgesessen war, jemand könnte sich aus rein uneigennützigen Gründen für ihn einsetzen. Wie unglaublich dumm war er nur gewesen!

Catriona MacGillivray begriff anhand seiner Reaktion sofort, was ihre Worte angerichtet hatten, aber es war bereits zu spät, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Daher sagte sie sehr bestimmt und betont ruhig: „Remus Lupin hat mir gar nichts erzählt, Professor. Ich bin aber nicht blind. Er macht sich aus mir nicht verständlichen Gründen Sorgen um Sie, ebenso wie Direktor Dumbledore. Sie dagegen verspritzen Gift, wo Sie können. – Und wenn Sie einmal auf den Kalender gesehen hätten, würden Sie nicht fragen, wo er sich befindet!"

Also war Vollmond, und da Lupin sicher von ihr – oh, endlose Güte – Wolfsbann bekommen hatte (Sie sollte nicht glauben, er bemerke nicht, daß sie abends in seinem Labor weitere Tränke braute. Die wenig subtilen Veränderungen an den Vorräten und am Glassatz konnten selbst der Blinden Natter von Klee nicht verborgen bleiben.), fiel er als Testobjekt sowieso aus. Unerquicklich.

Snape fühlte sich mit einem Male ausgelaugt und leer. Wie gelang es ihr nur immer wieder, ihn bis aufs Blut zu reizen und ihn dann mit einem einzigen Satz so tief zu kränken, daß er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte?

Er fragte sich, wie er jemals die vom Dunklen Lord gestellte Aufgabe erledigen sollte; momentan würde er es jedenfalls keine Minute länger in demselben Raum mit diesem Weib aushalten. Er holte tief Atem, um dem Drang zu widerstehen, einfach hinauszulaufen. Das wäre ja noch schöner, sich von ihr aus seinem eigenen Büro vertreiben zu lassen.

Die Knie zitterten ihm als Ausdruck seiner aufgewühlten Seele so sehr, daß er sich unauffällig an die Stuhllehne klammerte. Das Gefühl einer zusammengeschnürten Kehle, das er seit seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr gekannt hatte, verursachte ihm Brechreiz, und in seiner Brust wurde es so eng, daß er kurzzeitig befürchtete, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Aber ihr mitleidiger Blick, den seine Augen unerwartet auffingen, weckte seine erschütterten Lebensgeister neu. Sah man ihm etwa so deutlich an, was in ihm vorging? Er hatte sich doch nach Kräften bemüht, unbeteiligt und unangreifbar zu wirken. Was war nur schiefgegangen?

„Die Alternative ist, den Trank gar nicht zu testen", zwang er seine Zunge zu sagen und fand, als er seine eigenen Worte hörte, die Vorstellung mit einem Mal durchaus reizvoll. Das Ergebnis einzig nach den vermuteten Auswirkungen zu klassifizieren und auch so abzuliefern, grenzte zwar an tollkühnen Wahnsinn; auch entsprach ein solches Vorgehen nicht gerade seinem akribischen Naturell, aber in einem Anflug von draufgängerischem Wagemut fand er, es erhöhe die Spannung doch ungemein.

Seine Stimmung hob sich zusehends; das erdrückende Gefühl der ohnmächtigen Wut wich.

Er schritt leichtfüßig zu einem Tischchen, auf dem er Blätter und Blüten des Blauen Eisenhutes in Ethanol eingelegt hatte, um ihnen die Inhaltsstoffe zu entziehen. Eigentlich wäre dies nicht nötig gewesen, da die Pflanze stark genug war, um ihre magischen Wirkungen als Ganzes freizugeben, aber ihm gefielen elegante Lösungen, und er haßte es, untätig herumzustehen, während MacGillivray seine Arbeit tat.

„Sie werden, sobald sich die Oberfläche geglättet hat, vier Tropfen hiervon hinzufügen", befahl er seidig und stellte den Erlenmeyerkolben mit dem alkoholischen Auszug neben den Kessel, nachdem er das Kraut abgepreßt hatte.

„Okay!" Die Schottin sah übertrieben hastig zu Boden, damit er ihre Erheiterung nicht sehen sollte. Der Mann blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Eben noch zutiefst beleidigt, tat er jetzt so, als sei überhaupt nichts vorgefallen und hatte sich vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Solche Launen waren ihr noch nie zuvor begegnet, und sie hatte es schon mit einigen unausgeglichenen Zeitgenossen zutun gehabt.

War er als Junge auch so gewesen? Sie hatte einfach zu wenig mit ihm zutun gehabt, um sich eine Meinung zu bilden. Selbst, daß ihn diese vier Gryffindorburschen, unter ihnen Remus Lupin, mit unbarmherziger Regelmäßigkeit gefoppt und genarrt hatten, war ihr erst sehr spät aufgefallen, weil auch sie meist nicht an dem „sozialen Ringelpiez" der Schulkameraden teilnahm, sondern es vorzog zu lesen oder zu lernen.

„Das wäre _jetzt_", erinnerte Snape zynisch, und sie beeilte sich, die Tropfen punktgenau einzuträufeln.

Ein dünnes Lächeln erschien auf seinem mürrischen Gesicht, als sich die Farbe des Trankes von schmutzigem Braun zu einem zarten Violett wandelte.

„Gerade noch einmal Glück gehabt", kommentierte er gallig, und MacGillivray begriff, näher würde sie in absehbarer Zeit einem Lob wohl nicht kommen.

„Seien Sie froh, daß mein Selbstbewußtsein für uns beide reicht", murmelte sie leise, aber laut genug, daß er es gerade noch hören konnte. „Ich bin wirklich zu nett."

Tatsächlich begann sie sich immer öfter zu fragen, wieso sie sich das antat. Immerhin hatte sie in Brasilien genug zu tun, ihr Team war bei weitem nicht so unausstehlich wie der düstere Tränkemeister, und es war längst nicht so kalt wie in England.

'Du und deine Sucht, dich mit anderen zu messen', rügte sie sich stumm, 'nur deshalb hast du dir das aufgeladen. Wolltest schon immer sehen, ob Severus Snape wirklich besser ist als du.'

Ihr Ehrgeiz war seit jeher ihre Stärke und ihr Problem gewesen. Insgeheim glaubte sie, der Sprechende Hut hätte sie besser nach Slytherin gesteckt, aber von einem Hauswechsel hatte man noch nie gehört, und der Aufwand lohnte die Mühe nicht. In Ravenclaw konnte sie ungestört ihrem Wissensdurst frönen, aber alle Wettbewerbe, die nicht mit den Slytherins ausgetragen wurden, hinterließen einen schalen, unbefriedigten Nachgeschmack. Keine Ambitionen, kein Kampfgeist.

„Mich beschleicht das Gefühl, Sie sind nicht ganz bei der Sache", sagte Snape gerade sanft und schenkte ihr ein überaus frostiges Lächeln, von der Art, die Schüler nervöse Angstschauer über den Rücken jagte und ihr Denken für gewöhnlich erst recht ausschaltete.

„Wenn Sie die Güte hätten, sich das Mutterkorn vorzunehmen", fuhr er spöttisch fort und drückte ihr das Schälchen mit getrocknetem Roggen in die Hand.

„Der Pilz ist noch nicht ausgesondert", bemerkte sie überrascht und vollkommen arglos.

Er verzog genervt den Mund, und in seinen kalten Augen tanzte Unwillen.

„Für Sie wiederhole ich es _gerne_ noch einmal", sagte er ätzend. „Ich kann nicht zaubern. Sonst wären Sie gewiß nicht hier."

_Richtig_! Hätte sie nur zuerst nachgedacht.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Catriona MacGillivray sofort, der eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Das war gedankenlos von mir", gab sie freimütig zu und ärgerte sich aufrichtig über ihren Fauxpas.

Mit einem auffälligen Schnippen ihres Zauberstabes trennte sie das Getreide ab und überführte den Pilz in ein gräuliches Pulver.

Snape blickte starr zur Seite, um ihr kinderleichtes Zaubern nicht sehen zu müssen. Kaum, daß sie fertig war, nahm er ihr das Schälchen ab und stäubte eine winzige Menge Pulver auf eine goldene Handwaage, die er mit Miniaturgewichten und einer Pinzette kunstvoll austarierte.

„Ein wenig mehr würde die Wirkung intensivieren", warf sie spitz ein.

„Ein wenig mehr", äffte er sie boshaft nach, „würde den Werwölfen vielleicht Brand in den Gliedmaßen verschaffen."

Sie verstummte betreten. An die besondere Physiologie der Wolfsmenschen hatte sie tatsächlich nicht gedacht. Schon wieder ein Punkt für Severus Snape.

„Holen Sie den Messinglöffel", befahl er abwesend, aber als sie das Utensil mit einem flotten „Accio" beschaffte, ruckte er indigniert mit dem Kopf, daß ihm das lange Haar ins Gesicht fiel und spie: „Das wäre nun auch zu Fuß möglich gewesen. Ist soviel Trägheit üblich in Brasilien?"

MacGillivray kam gar nicht dazu, etwas Passendes zu erwidern, denn bevor sie die beißende Gemeinheit herausschleudern konnte, die ihr auf den Lippen lag, fuhr er ihr mit einem sardonischen „Verschonen Sie mich, und geben Sie _endlich_ das Mutterkorn dazu" über den Mund.

Für den Moment gehorchte sie zähneknirschend, rührte spiralig mit dem Messinglöffel, bis ein weinroter, herber Dampf aus dem Kessel aufstieg und Snape ein feines, beinahe zufriedenes Lächeln entlockte.

„Annehmbar", sagte er samtig.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich ob des von ihm gebrauchten Oxymorons. Jeder andere hätte einen Freudentanz vollführt oder zumindest einen Jubelschrei ausgestoßen nach einem so sauberen, eleganten Ergebnis ('dem äußeren Erscheinungsbild nach zu urteilen', rief sie sich zur Ordnung, 'keine Tests...') in so kurzer Zeit, und sein einziger Kommentar war – trotz des winzigen Lächelns – ein staubtrockenes „Annehmbar"?

„Füllen Sie eine Meßkelle der Grundrezeptur ab", verlangte er ungerührt. „Ich möchte noch einige Modifikationen vornehmen."

Ein kleiner Kessel mit der Mischung der Basiszutaten stand stets für Veränderungen bereit, aber Catriona MacGillivray verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und rührte keinen Finger.

„Ich ziehe es vor, erst eine Pause zu machen und etwas zu essen", sagte sie angriffslustig. „Das stünde Ihnen auch gut zu Gesicht. Außerdem läßt mein Trunk für gute Sicht nach."

In aller Seelenruhe schlenderte sie zu seinem Schreibtisch und angelte nach einer Flasche, die in den Tiefen ihrer grünen Robe verborgen gewesen war. Nach einem labenden Schluck versenkte sie den Trank wieder und drehte sich, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, zu Severus Snape um, der ihr Tun kritisch beäugte.

„Kann ich Ihnen etwas mitbringen?" bot sie offenherziger an, als er es verdient hatte, erntete jedoch nur ein entgeistertes Kopfschütteln.

„Sie wollen _jetzt_ _essen_ gehen?" spuckte er, heiser vor Verachtung darüber, daß jemand niedere persönliche Gelüste über den Erfolg etwas viel Größeren stellen konnte. „Jetzt, wo wir mitten bei der Arbeit sind? Es bleiben noch genau zwei Tage, Miß MacGillivray!"

Ungesunde rötliche Flecken breiteten sich auf seinen prominenten Wangenknochen aus und wirkten mitleiderregend fehl am Platze in seinem sonst so blassen Gesicht.

„Ganz recht", bestätigte sie kühl, „aber wenn man nicht hin und wieder etwas auf sich achtet" – sie warf ihm einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu – „sinkt die Leistungsfähigkeit auf einen Punkt, der dem Ihren ziemlich nahe kommt. Möchten Sie nun mitgehen oder nicht?"

„Nein, verdammt!" schrie Snape und warf den Messinglöffel, den sie gerade noch zum Umrühren verwendet hatte, mit voller Wucht in den Kamin, als sei er ein Schürhaken. Ruß rieselte zu Boden.

„Ich will nichts essen, wenn ich JEDE FREIE MINUTE benötige, um zumindest ein akzeptables Ergebnis zu produzieren."

Er bebte vor rasender Wut darüber, daß sie tun konnte (und würde), was sie wollte und er hilflos zusehen mußte, ganz gleich wie dringlich ihm die Fortsetzung der Arbeit erschien.

MacGillivray zuckte gleichmütig die Achseln, eine Geste, die immer wirkungsvoll war und ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb, bevor sie, die Robe über dem Arm, beschwingt das Labor verließ.

Sie hatte schon die Tür geschlossen, als ein berstendes Geräusch, gefolgt von einem Splittern und Platschen ihr verriet, daß er ihr etwas, vermutlich ein Standgefäß mit glibberigem Inhalt, nachgeworfen hatte.

Unausgeglichen war noch viel zu harmlos für ihn, überlegte sie nachdenklich und schlug den Weg in die Große Halle ein.

xoxoxox

Snape stand nach seiner Kurzschlußreaktion wie versteinert und beobachtete teilnahmslos, wie die Flüssigkeit in Zeitlupe von der Tür rann und sich einen Weg durch die Scherben auf dem Boden bahnte. Das eingelegte Etwas war unter einen Schrank geglitscht, wo sich sein weiteres Schicksal seiner Kenntnis entzog.

Er hörte wohl das Klopfen, konnte sich aber erst nach mehreren Minuten dazu bringen, ein holpriges „Herein" zu rufen.

Remus Lupins haselnußbrauner Kopf erschien im Türspalt. Er sprang ungeschickt beiseite, als er Scherben und Unrat gewahr wurde und sich ein Rinnsal gefährlich seinen ausgetretenen Schuhen näherte und auf den Gang zu entweichen drohte.

„Vorsicht", sagte Snape matt. Er wirkte gebrochen und so seelenwund, daß es Lupin mit der Angst bekam.

„Reparo", ordnete er an und dirigierte das nun wieder vollständige Glas auf einen Beistelltisch.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er weich. Snape tat ihm unendlich leid. Nach dem zu urteilen, was Catriona MacGillivray hin und wieder erzählte, war die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm eine nicht endenwollende Fehde, weil sein verletzter Stolz und sein Wunsch nach bedingungsloser Unabhängigkeit ihm partout nicht gestatteten, Rat und Hilfe anzunehmen. Er machte es sich so unnötig schwer.

„Mißgeschick", winkte der Tränkemeister müde ab. Er zog seine dicke, schwarze Robe schützend um seinen mageren Körper, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich zu setzen oder sonstwie zu bewegen.

„Danke fürs Aufräumen", sagte er tonlos.

Snape bedankte sich bei ihm? Noch dazu in diesem Tonfall? Irgend etwas mußte vorgefallen sein, das über die gewohnten Streitereien mit Catriona MacGillivray hinausging.

Lupin sondierte vorsichtig das Terrain. Ein falscher Schritt, ein unbedachtes Wort, und er bekam womöglich auch ein Exponat hinterhergeworfen, denn er zweifelte nicht daran, daß die Schottin Snape so lange gereizt hatte, bis er die Beherrschung verlor.

Aha, die ästhetisch violette Flüssigkeit dort schien das Ergebnis ihrer Forschungen zu sein. Sie roch besser als der Wolfsbann, dachte Lupin neidisch. Sein Blick schweifte zum Nachbarkessel, in dem ein bräunliches Gebräu ein verhältnismäßiges Schattendasein fristete.

„Kommt ihr voran?" erkundigte er sich möglichst unaufgeregt.

Severus Snape nickte langsam. Die Demütigung steckte ihm so tief in den Knochen, daß er ein hilfloses Schulterzucken nicht unterdrücken konnte. Dennoch würde er nie, niemals ausgerechnet Remus Lupin sein Leid klagen. Nie!

„Komm, trink", sagte der Werwolf seltsamerweise und drückte ihm eine dampfende Tasse in die Hand. Schwarztee. „Du gönnst dir nie eine Pause."

Überrascht stellte Snape fest, daß ihm Lupin gerade die Legitimation gegeben hatte, sich einen Moment auszuruhen, ohne daß dies der Abwesenheit MacGillivrays geschuldet gewesen wäre. Mit etwas Phantasie konnte er sich einbilden, er wäre gar nicht auf ihre Zauberkräfte angewiesen und sie hätte ihn nicht rücksichtslos abserviert. – Nein, das würde er im Leben nicht vergessen, durchfuhr es ihn zutiefst erbittert.

Er schob die Teetasse weit von sich, obwohl ihre Wärme seiner frierenden Seele gut getan hatte.

Madam Pomfrey, die er weiterhin pünktlich jeden Abend aufsuchte, weniger aus Gehorsam denn aus der pragmatischen Einsicht in die Notwendigkeit, hatte ihn glauben machen wollen, sein niedriges Gewicht sei die Ursache, daß ihm nie warm würde. Das mochte zwar zutreffen, half ihm aber nicht weiter.

„Ich habe gerade ungewöhnlich viel Freizeit", sagte Lupin gedehnt, während er Snapes Labor mit gemessenem Gang abschritt.

„Ich könnte dir behilflich sein, wenn Miß MacGillivray... äh...anderweitig beschäftigt ist", schlug er vor und schwor sich, den Tränkemeister in einen Mistkäfer zu verwandeln, sollte dieser die Unverschämtheit besitzen, ihn für sein Angebot auch noch im Stile von „Du? Was verstehst du denn davon?" zu beleidigen.

Aber Severus Snape spottete nicht. Er erkannte durchaus Lupins Bemühen, ihm zu helfen, ohne daß er – Snape – sich herablassen mußte, und eine sonderbare Dankbarkeit keimte in ihm auf.

„Ich... würde es begrüßen, wenn du eine Meßkelle des Basistrankes" – er deutete mit einem dünnen Finger auf die bräunliche Flüssigkeit – „in diesen Kessel hier füllen könntest", sagte er beinahe scheu, aber noch immer voller Würde.

Lupin tat, wie ihm geheißen und entfachte Feuer unter dem neuen Kessel.

Daher wehte also der Wind. Sie hatte sich vermutlich geweigert, einem von Snapes Befehlen (Bitten konnte man das ja nicht nennen.) auf der Stelle nachzukommen und ihn dann auch noch mit nichts als seiner Ohnmacht stehengelassen, wohl wissend, daß er ohne einen Zauberer an seiner Seite zur Untätigkeit verdammt war.

Eine bittere Erniedrigung für einen so stolzen Mann.

Snape ging konzentriert seine Aufzeichnungen durch und wippte nachdenklich mit der Rabenfeder, die er zum Schreiben benutzte.

„Prüf die Temperatur."

„Siebzig Grad", verkündete Lupin. „Heißer oder kälter?"

„Besser wären neunzig", entfuhr es Snape ungewollt patzig. Es strengte ihn übermenschlich an, jeden seiner Gedankenschritte zu kommunizieren – ihn, der gewöhnlich in vollkommener Abgeschiedenheit und Stille seine Tränke braute.

Hämmernde Kopfschmerzen begannen, sich hinter seinen Schläfen auszubreiten.

Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee, sich von dem zwar willigen, aber völlig unbedarften Remus Lupin assistieren (Snape klammerte sich an das Wort; es erhielt ihm ein Restchen Würde.) zu lassen, dem er alles erklären mußte.

Er ging gesetzten Schrittes an ihm vorüber zum Vorratsschrank, dem er ein unbeschriftetes Kästchen entnahm und eine bauchige Flasche rasch im Ärmel seiner Robe verschwinden ließ.

„Nachher muß die getrocknete Bienenfressergalle zugegeben werden", hörte sich Snape ziemlich zusammenhanglos sagen.

Die Kopfschmerzen machten ihn schwindlig und halb blind.

Hastig entkorkte er die Flasche und stürzte den 'Curatio Micraniae' in einem Zug hinunter.

Lupin schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Wie unvernünftig konnte ein intelligenter Mensch sein?

„Wann kommt Miß MacGillivray zurück?" erkundigte er sich unvermittelt.

Ein verstocktes Schulterzucken. „Sie hat sich bei mir nicht abgemeldet", sagte Snape verschnupft.

„Gut, dann verbringst du die Zeit bis zu ihrer Rückkehr mit etwas Müßiggang", entschied Lupin, und seine Stimme klang, als probte er zum ersten Mal den Aufstand.

Ehe es sich Snape versah, hatte sich der harte Stuhl unter ihm in einen Sessel verwandelt. Eine Decke wärmte ihn, und es war so verlockend, den Kopf anzulehnen, daß er sich gewaltsam zur Ordnung rufen mußte.

„Keine Widerrede, Severus", drohte Lupin vorsorglich. „Ich habe soeben beschlossen, daß dir diese kleine Erholung mehr nützt, als meine zweifelhafte Hand beim Tränkebrauen. – Ich passe auch auf, daß dich niemand so sieht", versprach er ernsthaft.

Snape hatte immer gegen das angekämpft, was er als Schwäche der Natur bezeichnete. Man konnte weit mehr erdulden, als einen der wehleidige Körper glauben machen wollte. Das setzte allerdings voraus, es auch zu _wollen_, sich nicht armseligen Bedürfnissen wie Essen und Schlaf hinzugeben.

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich ausmalte, wie es wohl wäre, die Augen für einen Moment zu schließen, für einen Moment nicht daran zu denken, daß er ohne Zauberkräfte einen extrem komplizierten Trank in nicht einmal vierzehn Tagen neu erfinden sollte, und das für niemanden Geringeren als den Dunklen Lord persönlich.

Es fühlte sich gut an, so unbeschwert zu sein, an nichts zu denken, einzutauchen in süße Vergessenheit...

„Severus."

Viel zu schnell holte ihn die Realität ein; der Sessel wurde wieder zu seinem vertraut harten Stuhl, und Remus Lupin nickte ihm verschwörerisch zu, bevor er an Catriona MacGillivray vorbei Snapes Büro verließ.

Die Schottin erwähnte ihren Streit mit keinem Wort. Sie legte die Robe ab, schnallte ihren Utensiliengürtel wieder um und heizte den von Lupin vorbereiteten Kessel auf exakt neunzig Grad.

„Wie geht's weiter?" erkundigte sie sich aufgeräumt. „Weniger Eisenhut, gleiche Menge Mutterkorn, aber rechtsherum rühren? Dann die Bienenfressergalle?"

Snape taxierte sie mit einem berechnenden Blick. Überraschende Kombinationsgabe für eine unbegabte, undisziplinierte Dschungelhexe.

„So ist es", bestätigte er gnädig. „Ich lasse es Sie wissen, wann die Galle hinzugefügt wird."

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel elf.

Bin wie immer sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen!

**Kleine Pflanzenkunde zur Erinnerung: **_Blauer Eisenhut (Aconitum napellus)_ zählt zu den giftigsten, aber auch schönsten Pflanzen Europas. Die Wurzeln haben im Winter den höchsten Alkaloidgehalt. Vergiftete klagen u.a. über ein Gefühl von „Eiswasser in den Adern".

_Mutterkorn (Claviceps purpurea)_, ein auf bevorzugt Roggen parasitierender Pilz, führte früher oft zu Massenvergiftungen (Sankt Antoniusfeuer, bei dem den Betroffenen aufgrund der Gefäßverengung die Gliedmaßen brandig wurden). Heute nutzen die Muggel die aus ihm gewonnenen Alkaloide in Pharmazie und Medizin.


	12. Alraunenwein

_Auch dieses Mal geht mein herzlichster Dank an die Reviewer und „stillen" Leser. Ein relativ kurzes Kapitel für Zwischendurch…_

Kapitel 12: Alraunenwein

„Ein erfolgreicher Tag", verkündete Catriona MacGillivray, als sie sich gähnend auf ein weiches Sofa in Dumbledores Büro sinken ließ.

Snape war von Madam Pomfrey auf die Krankenstation beordert worden, da sie den nicht unbegründeten Verdacht hegte, er würde – ohne Extraeinladung – die kurze Restzeit als Vorwand nutzen, um sich gar nicht mehr sehen zu lassen.

Der Alte nickte bedächtig. „Ich bin sehr froh, daß Sie meiner Bitte Folge geleistet haben"; sagte er langsam.

„Wie geht es Severus?"

„Oh", machte MacGillivray und wedelte abwehrend mit der Hand, so daß ihre bunten Armketten leise klingelten, „der Haß auf mich hält ihn aufrecht."

Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte die furchigen Mundwinkel des Schuldirektors.

„Glauben Sie mir, Ihre Hilfe ist mehr als willkommen. Unschätzbar geradezu. Professor Snape ist nur niemand, der es gewohnt wäre, Dankbarkeit zu zeigen."

„Ich beschwere mich ja gar nicht", lachte sie. „Viele von seinen Wesenszügen sind mir nicht fremd. Und ich sagte es bereits: Ich habe Herausforderungen schon immer geliebt."

„Außerdem glaube ich mich zu erinnern, daß Sie durchaus in der Lage sind, sich verbal mit ihm zu messen", schaltete sich Minerva McGonagall ein, die bisher schweigend dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte.

Die junge Schottin blickte in falscher Betretenheit zur Seite, aber um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es amüsiert.

„Sie schmeicheln mir, Professor"; sagte sie denn auch alles andere als beschämt. „Früher hielten Sie mich wohl eher für eine scharfzüngige Streberin."

Jetzt war es an McGonagall, peinlich berührt zu wirken. Genau so hatte sie nämlich die rothaarige Ravenclaw in Erinnerung behalten: sehr scharfsinnig, aber auch ziemlich unangepaßt und beschwerlich zu unterrichten.

„Morgen werden wir noch kleine Schönheitskorrekturen durchführen", erläuterte MacGillivray, ohne weiter auf die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen zu achten, die umständlich ihre Brille zu putzen begann.

Als sei ihr gerade eine Erkenntnis gekommen, ließ sie die Sehhilfe plötzlich sinken und warf mißtrauisch ein: „Haben Sie denn irgendeine Möglichkeit, das Ergebnis noch vorher zu testen?"

„Ich fürchte, unser beider Expertise muß genügen", entgegnete die junge Frau mit gespieltem Bedauern. Inzwischen hatte sie Gefallen daran gefunden, auf volles Risiko zu gehen; ein Leichtes allerdings, wenn man bedachte, daß über sie der Zorn Voldemorts auch nicht hereinbrechen würde.

Während McGonagall entsetzt die Hände rang, lächelte Albus Dumbledore so zuversichtlich, daß es Catriona ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

Er glaubte an sie (wohl mehr an Severus Snape, gestand sie sich nicht ohne Neid ein, aber dennoch...), das genügte.

xoxoxox

Als sie wenig später gedankenverloren zu ihrem Quartier schlenderte, heftete sich eine Gestalt an ihre Fersen.

Sie war nicht schreckhaft, und Jahre im brasilianischen Regenwald hatten sie gelehrt, zu jeder Stunde, in jeder Lage auf der Hut zu sein, so daß sie jäh innehielt und mit gezücktem Zauberstab in Sekundenbruchteilen herumwirbelte.

„Halt, halt, ich wollte Sie nur etwas fragen!" Remus Lupins abgewetzte Gestalt hob theatralisch die Hände.

„Ach, Sie sind es." Es klang nicht unbedingt begeistert. „Wieso schleichen Sie mir dazu nach? Ein freundliches 'Miß MacGillivray' hätte es durchaus getan. Sie könnten jetzt kopfunter an der Decke hängen, wenn ich es gewollt hätte."

Lupin verspürte einen unangenehmen Fall von Deja vú. War sie damals etwa auch dabei gewesen, als Sirius und James den armen Snape so grausam vor allen gehänselt und zur Krönung kopfunter an einem Baum aufgehängt hatten?

„Ich sehe, das Zusammensein mit Severus hat schon abgefärbt", versuchte sich Lupin wenig erfolgreich in Sarkasmus. „Was ich Sie fragen wollte..."

„Sie noch ganz bei Trost? Hier auf dem Gang?" MacGillivray wirkte übertrieben empört, und Lupin kamen plötzlich Zweifel, ob sie ihn nicht auf den Arm nehmen wollte, aber so scharf er sie auch ansah, ihre jetzt dunkelblauen Augen, die je nach Lichteinfall die Farbe veränderten, verrieten nichts.

„Kommen Sie mit, ich lade Sie auf – was mögen Sie denn?" unterbrach sie sich und blieb noch immer todernst.

„Ich..." Wieso fand er keine Worte? Ihr durchdringender, unergründlicher Blick verunsicherte ihn, er überlegte hastig, ob er sich besser aus dem Staub machen sollte, es war schon spät, aber nein, als männermordendes Ungetüm war die verschlossene Schottin nicht gerade verschrieen.

Wie in Trance folgte er ihr in ihr Quartier, ließ sich auf der äußersten Kante des Sofas nieder und wiederholte schwach, in Erinnerung dessen, weshalb er überhaupt gekommen war: „Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob das wirklich nötig war, Severus heute Mittag so abzuservieren."

„Ja, war es." Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich hatte Hunger, und er brauchte Ruhe."

Sie strich zu ihrem Rucksack, kramte ein bißchen darin und förderte eine am Hals doppelt gewundene Flasche zutage.

„Alraunenwein! Natürlich selbstgemacht."

Irrte er sich, oder klang ihre helle Stimme anders als sonst?

Im Nu hatte sie zwei Gläser herbeigezaubert, in die sie die Flasche sich selbst einschenken ließ. Im Widerschein der Flammen funkelten ihre Augen hinter den schimmernden Brillengläsern smaragdgrün, und obwohl es Lupin unsagbar peinlich war, vermochte er den Blick nicht von ihr zu wenden. Hatte er sie früher für unattraktiv gehalten? Von ihrem kupfernen Haar ging eine merkwürdige Anziehungskraft aus, und er bemerkte zum ersten Mal, daß sie winzige silberne Ohrringe in der Form von Eidechsen trug.

„Zum Wohl." Ihre Hand streifte seine ganz leicht, als sie ihm das Glas gab. Seltsame Lichter tanzten in ihren unergründlichen Pupillen, und Lupins sonst so geordnetes Denken setzte aus, als sie neben ihn aufs Sofa glitt und seinen verwirrten Blick mit goldgrünen Augen gefangennahm.

xoxoxox

Severus Snape fuhr jäh aus unruhigem Schlaf. Das Dunkle Mal brannte schwarzviolett, und der Schmerz war so vertraut, als habe er auf ihn gewartet.

Aber etwas stimmt nicht; es war zu früh, und eisiges Entsetzen schmolz dahin in flammendem Schrecken.

Ein ganzer Tag zu früh – noch dazu mitten in der Nacht.

Er konnte nicht allein apparieren... nein, zuerst ankleiden... wieder keine Zeit, die Infusionsnadel vorschriftsmäßig zu entfernen. Die unzähligen Knöpfe seines schwarzen Gehrocks wollten sich mit zitternden Händen nicht schließen lassen; er fingerte hektisch an der Robe, verhedderte sich in dem viellagigen Stoff...

Lupin! Wo steckte der verdammt Werwolf?

Einer durch Licht aufgeschreckten Fledermaus gleich hetzte Snape durch die dunklen Korridore. Zum ersten Mal zahlten sich seine jahrelangen nächtlichen Patrouillen im Schloß aus; er benötigte kein Licht, um sich in einer Umgebung zurechtzufinden, die er wie seine Westentasche kannte.

Remus Lupins Quartier lag im Gryffindorturm, und Snapes Atem flog, als er ungeduldig an die Tür klopfte.

„Lupin", rief er gedämpft. „Lupin!", aber es öffnete niemand.

Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Snape umklammerte sein von mehreren lagen Stoff bedecktes Handgelenk, als könne er auf diese Weise den Schmerz abschwächen. Es war, als würden weißglühende Nadeln in sein Fleisch gestochen, aber während die übliche Reaktion Flucht gewesen wäre, zog ihn das Mal mit unwiderstehlicher Macht zu seinem Herrn und Meister, und Snape spürte, wie es immer schwieriger wurde, klar zu denken.

Er mußte dem Ruf Voldemorts folgen, und zwar nicht irgendwann, sondern SOFORT. Auf der Stelle. Es gab absolut KEINEN Grund, später zu kommen.

Fluch und Schande! Wo sollte er nach Lupin suchen?

Der Schmerz und mit ihm das unbändige Verlangen, augenblicklich zu tun, was man von ihm erwartete, wurde so fordernd, daß der Tränkemeister ein gepreßtes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Welche Macht der Dunkle Lord über ihn – über sie alle – hatte!

Ohne daß er sich später daran erinnert hätte, in welchem Zustand geistiger Umnachtung ihn seine Füße ausgerechnet auf diesen Irrweg geführt hatten, fand er sich plötzlich vor einem der Gästequartiere und sah sich zu, wie er wild an die Tür hämmerte.

Die Perspektive wechselte, er stieß halb von Sinnen die Pforte auf und blieb wie von einem 'Stupor' getroffen auf der Schwelle stehen.

Der Raum war nur durch den Feuerschein des Kamins erhellt; von irgendwoher erklang fremdländische, rhythmische Musik, und es roch betörend nach Vanille und Zimt.

Auf dem breiten Sofa aber räkelte sich in weniger anzüglicher als vielmehr urgemütlicher Pose niemand anderer als Catriona MacGillivray mit – Remus Lupin!

Sie kicherten albern und nippten selig an Gläsern mit bräunlichem Inhalt. Der Duft allein genügte, um Snape schwindelig zu machen.

Alraunenwein mit Vanille und Zimt verfeinert – ein Likörglas genügte im Normalfall, um die Konsumenten zu berauschen und, bei entsprechender Disposition, in den siebten Himmel der Aphrodite zu schicken. Diese beiden hatte mindesten eine halbe Flasche intus, außerdem hatte MacGillivray die Flammen behext, so daß sie in abwechselnd Schlangen- und Drachengestalt durch den Kamin tanzten, wenn man zu lange hinsah.

Nachdem sich Snape vom ersten Schock erholt hatte, huschten seine Obsidianaugen nervös und zornig im Raum umher.

„Lupin", herrschte er den hemdsärmeligen Mann an, der seinen Kopf höchst bequem an ein Sofakissen gelehnt hatte und ganz entgegen seinem sonstigen zurückhaltenden Naturell überhaupt keine Verlegenheit zeigte.

„Lupin, ich muß dich sprechen!"

Die rothaarige Schottin stupste ihre neue Bekanntschaft neckend in die Seite.

„Hast du gehört, er will dich sprechen", echote sie und lachte albern über den vermeintlichen Witz.

Auch Lupin gluckste dämlich, ohne sich von der Stelle zu rühren.

Snape, grau vor Schmerz und peinlicher Berührtheit, hätte alles dafür gegeben, jetzt seine Zauberkräfte einsetzen zu können, um das exaltierte Pärchen erst eiskalt zu duschen und dann unter einem Fakirfluch durch den Raum springen zu lassen.

„Lupin!"

Obwohl die Stimme des Tränkemeisters vor Zorn und Abscheu rauh klang, lag ein verzweifelter, dringlicher Unterton darin, der bis zu Lupins benebeltem Verstand vordrang.

Ungeschickt rappelte er sich auf und kam unter MacGillivrays Grinsen, das man mit gutem Gewissen als mokant bezeichnen konnte, tolpatschig auf die Füße.

„Kommen Sie doch zu uns, Professor!" Die Schottin schwenkte einladend das halbvolle Glas Alraunenwein und schenkte Snape einen rätselhaften Blick.

Die Szene war so bizarr, daß ein unbeteiligter Beobachter voller gespannter Erwartung darauf gehofft hätte, daß Snape, der krampfhaft sein Handgelenk umklammert hielt und sie haßerfüllt anstarrte, sich für diese Lächerlichmachung jeden Moment furchtbar rächte.

„Was gibt es denn, Severus?" erkundigte sich Remus Lupin in dem vergeblichen Bemühen, eine ernste Miene aufzusetzen. Daß er dabei leicht hin- und herschwankte, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, sein Vorhaben glaubhafter zu machen und Snapes Groll zu mildern.

Urplötzlich wandelte sich jedoch sein Gehabe, und an die Stelle von Albernheit und Blödelei trat eine jähe Besorgnis, als er Snapes umklammertes Handgelenk gewahr wurde.

„Du hast noch einen Tag Zeit", sagte er ungläubig, als könne er damit das brennende Mal umstimmen.

„Sehr scharfsinnig", zischte der Meister der Zaubertränke höhnisch und ließ seinen Arm los.

Ein seltsames Taubheitsgefühl begann, sich vom Handgelenk strahlenförmig auszubreiten, die erste Warnung für sein Zögern, dem Ruf zu folgen. Später würde die Gefühllosigkeit in eine Lähmung übergehen, die ihn beim ersten Mal, als er dem Ruf erst Stunden später nachgekommen war, zu Tode geängstigt hatte, weil er nicht ahnen konnte, ob Voldemort sie wieder aufhob. Ein Tränkemeister mit gelähmter Hand, das war wie ein Quidditchprofi ohne Gleichgewichtssinn.

Mit einer herrischen Kopfbewegung komplimentierte er Lupin auf den Gang hinaus.

„Folge mir", befahl er mit unangenehm glitzernden Augen. „Ich muß den Trank aus meinem Büro holen."

Als Lupin den ganzen Weg laut protestierte, fuhr er ihn an, kaum daß sie sein Büro betreten hatten: „Und trink das, damit du wieder zu dir kommst!"

Er langte in ein Schränkchen und drückte dem Werwolf eine unbeschriftete Braunglasflasche in die Hand.

„Was ist das denn?" begehrte Lupin auf. „Woher soll ich wissen, daß du mich nicht vergiften willst?"

„Weil ich das einfacher hätte haben können", entgegnete Snape kratzig. „Außerdem brauche ich bedauerlicherweise deine Hilfe. – Würdest du die unermeßliche Güte haben, die Coffeatinktur nicht nur anzustarren, sondern sie zu dir zu nehmen!"

Lupin schluckte mit einem kindisch-verletzten Blick das Ausnüchterungselixier, aber zu Snapes Leidwesen erlaubte die verzögert eintretende Wirkung dem Werwolf noch ein klägliches „Woher willst du wissen, was du mir da gegeben hast – so ohne Etikett?", (Snape durchbohrte ihn mit einem schmählichen Blick.) bevor ihn mit einem Mal ganz und gar unangenehme Gedanken durchströmten.

Hatte er wirklich gerade in seliger Vergessenheit mit Catriona MacGillivray auf ihrem Sofa herumgelümmelt, trunken von deutlich zuviel Alraunenwein, und Snape hatte sie so gesehen?

Und gab es möglicherweise noch mehr Gründe, peinlichst berührt zu sein, an die er sich aktuell gar nicht mehr erinnerte?

Ungeachtet dessen hatte es sich _richtig_ angefühlt, mit ihr etwas zu trinken. Nach einer kurzen Aufwärmphase seinerseits unterhielten sie sich bald so unbeschwert und vertraut, als würden sie sich seit Jahren kennen.

MacGillivray faszinierte ihn durch ihren geistreichen, trockenen Humor und eine Eloquenz, die er schon immer für sich selbst ersehnt hatte. Und sie war bei weitem nicht so arrogant, wie es den Anschein hatte.

Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, woher die plötzliche Anziehung rührte; vielleicht hatte sie mit dem Alraunenwein 'seinen Kopf verhext', wie Snape es ewiggleich in seiner Ansprache an die Erstkläßler ausdrückte, aber fest stand, er hatte seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr einen so angenehmen Abend verlebt.

Und keinesfalls würde er sich von einem sauertöpfischen, verbitterten Severus Snape deswegen Schuldgefühle einreden lassen.

„Du kennst das Prozedere", sagte der Tränkemeister gerade schroff und stellte rücksichtslos die mentale Verbindung her, derer es bedurfte, damit Lupin der Weisung des Dunklen Males Folge leisten konnte.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel zwölf.

Bin wie immer sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen!

**Übrigens:** Alraunenwein gibt es ebenso wie das Bilsenkrautbier auch bei den Muggeln – natürlich nur selbstgemacht! ;-)


	13. Die Zusammenkunft

_Herzlichen Dank an die Leser und Reviewer! So, weiter geht's an diesem wolkenverhangenen Donnerstag (mein freier Tag, grummel'…) mit…_

Kapitel 13: Die Zusammenkunft

Diesmal landeten sie schonungsvoll im Vorraum einer, urteilte man nach der sonstigen Ausstattung, überaus prunkvollen Halle, in dem es für Lupin keine andere Möglichkeit eines Versteckes gab, als eine protzig verzierte Truhe.

Gut, daß er nicht klaustrophobisch war, überlegte er, bevor er mit einem schiefen Grinsen und der Hoffnung, daß es sich um keine Falle handelte, darin verschwand. Nun, es war auch leichtsinnig anzunehmen, er würde immer so unauffällig im Hintergrund bleiben können, wie auf jener Lichtung.

Aber Snape würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr, als er aufrecht und unbeugsam – das Herz zu einem Eisklumpen erstarrt – mit wehenden Roben die Halle betrat.

Es handelte sich um keine Privataudienz; etwa zehn Augenpaare richteten sich atemlos auf den Neuankömmling, der es gewagt hatte, eine Rede ihrer aller Herrn und Meister zu stören.

Snape erkannte auf die Schnelle den blonden Kopf Lucius Malfoys, der in jeder Lebenslage perfekt gewandete, äußerst wohlhabende Vater seines Schülers Draco, neben ihm die Geschwister Amycus und Alecto.

Voldemort thronte auf einem schlangenumwundenen, reich verzierten Sessel, in dem er fast ein wenig fehl am Platze in seiner üblichen spinnwebartigen Robe wirkte. Er erhob sich halb und musterte seinen Gefolgsmann mit einer gefährlichen, lauernden Neugierde.

Snape verneigte sich tief.

Volle fünf Minuten lang geschah gar nichts.

Snape, der Nichtbeachtung zur Genüge in seinem Elternhaus erfahren hatte und sie bei weitem den Wutausbrüchen seines nichtswürdigen Muggelvaters vorzog, blieb mit gesenktem Blick völlig ruhig stehen und wartete.

Sein weiteres Schicksal lag nun ohnehin in Voldemorts Händen, wozu also unnötige Gedanken an etwas verschwenden, das sich seinem Einfluß entzog?

Die anderen Todesser hielten vor Anspannung den Atem an. Wie würde der Dunkle Lord den Giftmischer für soviel Ungehorsam strafen?

Es gab einige in seinen Reihen, die längst nicht von Snapes bedingungsloser Ergebenheit und Loyalität überzeugt waren, aber da der Gebieter immer noch große Stücke auf ihn zu halten schien, getraute sich niemand, die Zweifel laut zu äußern.

„Du kommst spät", stellte Voldemort schließlich mit kalter Seelenruhe fest.

Natürlich. Snape hatte nicht erwartet, ungeschoren für dieses Vergehen davonzukommen, daher gelang es ihm auch, in einer einzigartigen Verschmelzung von Demut und Kaltschnäuzigkeit zu antworten: „Meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung, Mylord. Ich war der Ansicht, ich hätte bis morgen Zeit, daher war ich nicht... vorbereitet."

Das entsprach so sehr der Wahrheit, daß sich Snape für einen schaurigen Moment fragte, ob er sich nicht vielleicht versprochen hatte, aber Voldemort fuhr fort, unendlich sanft: „Man läßt mich nicht warten, Severus. In keinem Falle. NIE. Verstehst du?"

Alecto und McNair tauschten einen schadenfrohen Blick. Gleich bekam der aalglatte Giftmischer die gerechte Strafe für seine Auflehnung. Viel zu lange schon war er in den unüblichen Genuß außergewöhnlicher Gnade ihres Meisters gekommen.

Snape benötigte seine gesamte Konzentration, um, was nun folgte, vorzubringen.

„Ich kann nur meine Entschuldigung für die Verfehlung wiederholen", sagte er mit vorgetäuschter Furchtlosigkeit, den Kopf zwar gesenkt, aber nicht gebeugt. Dann hob er den Blick, sah Voldemort direkt in die roten Schlangenaugen und zog ein Fläschchen aus seinem Umhang.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden ob solcher Kühnheit. Gewiß würde ihn der Dunkle Lord sogleich dem Folterfluch unterwerfen.

„Bevor ich meiner Strafe zugeführt werde", sagte Snape unerschrocken und kalt, „möchte ich Euch dies übergeben. Die Herstellung war... anspruchsvoll, und es wäre Verschwendung, wenn mir das Gefäß zerbräche."

'...während ich mich auf dem Boden winde', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und verdrängte den Gedanken sogleich wieder.

Eine dröhnende Stille folgte seinen letzten Worten. Keiner der Anwesenden, mit Ausnahme von Lucius Malfoy, dem ein listiges Lächeln in den eisgrauen Augen glomm, bezweifelte nun mehr das finale „Avada Kevadra" für den Giftmischer ob solcher Unverfrorenheit.

Voldemort schwebte zu Snape herab, zwang ihn mit einem Fingerschnippen auf die Knie und nahm das Fläschchen an sich.

Er musterte erst den Inhalt, dann den Zaubertrankmeister abschätzend und berechnend, strich mit seinem Zauberstab scheinbar zärtlich durch Snapes nachtschwarzes Haar, als wüßte er, wie sehr dieser solche Berührungen verabscheute und unternahm einen diskreten Versuch, in seinen Geist einzudringen.

Snape lenkte ihn geschickt mit ein paar Bildern von sich selbst bei der Arbeit ab, zeigte ihm noch Dumbledore bei einer Ansprache und wollte gerade mit einer besonders unterhaltsamen Unterrichtsszene, in der er Harry Potter verhöhnte, auftrumpfen, als sich Voldemort zurückzog und... _lachte_.

Die Laute klangen so fremd und seltsam, daß Snape unmerklich schauderte. Noch war die Gefahr nicht gebannt.

„Deine Einstellung gefällt mir, Severus", sagte der Dunkle Lord wohlwollend. „Du bist bereit die Strafe zu empfangen, aber erbittest Schonung für dein Werk. Das ist in meinem Sinn."

Unter den enttäuschten Blicken der anderen hieß er Snape aufzustehen. Um Malfoys Mundwinkel spielte ein triumphierendes Lächeln. Snape war noch viel gerissener, als alle gedacht hatten.

Der Tränkemeister preßte die Kiefer so fest aufeinander, daß es schmerzte. Die Präsenz Voldemorts aus einem Bewußtsein auszusperren, hatte mehr Kraft gekostet, als er zunächst geglaubt hatte.

Irrte er sich, oder schoben sich die Wände plötzlich auf ihn zu?

Seine Augen verloren den Fokus, als Voldemort zischte: „Zurück auf die Knie!"

Sofort konnte er klarer sehen; das Schwanken hörte auf. Snape ließ erleichtert den Atem entweichen.

„Du hast also etwas vorzuweisen?"

„Ihr haltet das vorläufige Ergebnis meiner Arbeit in den Händen", sagte er gefaßt. „Selbstverständlich wäre es von Vorteil, den Trank noch zu vervollkommnen, um" –

„Du bist so berechenbar, Severus", unterbrach ihn Voldemort und wiegte den Kopf halb amüsiert, halb bedauernd hin und her.

„Und so beflissen... das gefällt mir. Jeder andere wäre gestorben vor Schreck, daß ich ihn einen Tag zu früh rufen ließ, aber du... du hast natürlich vorgesorgt... für eben jenen Fall."

Er lächelte hinterhältig und wickelte eine lange, seidigschwarze Strähne von Snapes Haar um seinen weißen Finger.

Es erfüllte ihn mit diebischer Freude zu beobachten, daß der Tränkemeister, obwohl ihm die Geste mit Sicherheit zutiefst schrecklich war, unbewegt blieb und weder zurückwich noch anderweitig Unbehagen zeigte.

„Ich habe beschlossen, dir eine besondere Gnade zuteilwerden zu lassen", schnurrte Voldemort, entwickelte seinen langen Finger und zog sich mit einem katzenhaften Sprung blitzartig zurück.

„Beim nächsten Vollmond wird eine Zusammenkunft der 'Freunde' Fenrir Greybacks stattfinden, bei der du ihnen den Trank persönlich verabreichen wirst", bestimmte er gebieterisch. (In Lucius Malfoys hochmütiges Gesicht trat ein schadenfroher Zug; Severus Snape mochte ein Genie im Tränkebrauen sein, aber auf sozialem Parkett hätte er nicht unbeholfener sein können.)

Auch Snape selbst hob überrascht die Brauen. Üblicherweise trat er nach getaner Arbeit nicht in Erscheinung; er war es alles andere als gewohnt, seine kostbaren Ergebnisse vor einer Bande ungebildeter, unflätiger... '_Werwölfe_', rief ihm sein Bewußtsein schaudernd zu, anzupreisen.

„Ich bin bereit", log er, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Allerdings möchte ich anmerken, daß es noch nicht feststeht, ob eine einmalige Gabe die volle Wirkung erzielt."

Voldemort nickte gefällig.

„Das wirst du spätestens bei dem Treffen bemerken", sagte er trocken, „wenn du es nicht ohnehin vorher herausbekommst. – Es war mir ein Vergnügen."

Eine spöttische Verbeugung.

„Du hast mich heute nicht enttäuscht."

Snape ließ sich Zeit, die Halle zu verlassen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Lucius Malfoy, den er einst einen Freund genannt hatte, mit Voldemort vertraulich sprechen. Malfoy und seine Machtgier; wie hatte er ihm seine Beraterfunktion geneidet, war er es doch gewesen, der den mageren, düsteren Burschen dem Dunklen Lord seinerzeit erst vorgestellt hatte. Nun, wie es aussah, hatte er seine Position eingenommen. Ob er wohl jetzt zufrieden war? Snape bezweifelte es.

In einem unbeobachteten Moment befreite er Remus Lupin aus seiner Truhengefangenschaft, in der er zu seiner Erleichterung tatsächlich unbehelligt geblieben war, und sie kehrten auf der Stelle nach Hogwarts zurück.

Es war noch immer tiefe Nacht, als sie das Schloß betraten.

„Ich denke, es genügt, wenn wir morgen alles erfahren", sagte Lupin sanft, als er sah, wie schwer es Snape fiel, die Augen offenzuhalten.

„Brauchst du noch etwas?"

Snape schüttelte müde den Kopf. Wie gnädig, den Bericht des Spions auf morgen zu vertagen. Mußte er dafür dankbar sein? Er war so erschöpft, daß er wie automatisch den Weg zur Krankenstation einschlug, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, daß dies die Gelegenheit war, auf die er gewartet hatte, in sein eigenes Quartier zurückzukehren.

„Gute Nacht", rief ihm Lupin nach, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. Um so überraschter war er, als Snape innehielt, sich umwandte und langsam nickte.

„Danke", sagte er sehr leise.

xoxoxox

„Eine Süßigkeit, Miß MacGillivray?"

Unter dem geringschätzigen Blick seines Tränkemeisters reichte Albus Dumbledore eine Schale mit Pralinen und Bonbons herum.

Catriona MacGillivray schüttelte rasch den Kopf.

„Ich bin kein großer Süßschnabel", gestand sie nicht im Mindesten verlegen und ignorierte die scharfen Augen Severus Snapes, der anerkennend feststellte, daß es tatsächlich jemanden gab (auch wenn es _diese Frau_ war), der seine Antipathie gegenüber Dumbledores Konfektkiste teilte.

Remus Lupin angelte mit spitzen Fingern nach einem Nußkrokant, das er behende im Mund verschwinden ließ und konnte daher die Frage des Schuldirektors, ob er jemanden aus Greybacks Kreisen kennen würde, nur mit einem ablehnenden „Üm-mm" beantworten.

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches trug Snape einen Blick zur Schau, der deutlich zeigte, was er davon hielt, gleichzeitig zu essen und zu reden.

Er hatte seinen Bericht abgeliefert und fragte sich im Stillen, was es überhaupt zu diskutieren gab; immerhin hätte die Anweisung Voldemorts nicht klarer sein können.

Anstatt die kostbare Zeit über Nußkrokant und den unvermeidlichen Zitronenbonbons zu verbringen, hätte er längst eine Testreihe weiter sein können.

Wenn man beispielsweise anstelle der Libellenflügel eine Winzigkeit Spanische Fliege hinzufügte, würde –

„Nicht wahr, Severus?" unterbrach Dumbledores väterliche Stimme jäh seine Überlegungen.

Snape blinzelte und bemühte sich, seine Verwirrung nicht offen zu zeigen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte man eben ein Thema erörtert, von dem man annahm, er müsse dazu eine Meinung haben.

Rasch wog er ab; sollte er es wagen, rundweg abzulehnen, wie es seine zweite Natur war? Oder ausnahmsweise zustimmen und alle erschrecken?

Oder gar nachfragen und damit alle mit der Nase auf seine Konzentrationsstörungen stoßen?

Auf keinen Fall!

Snape entschied sich für ein unbeteiligtes „Ich habe keine Meinung dazu."

Catriona MacGillivray grinste unverschämt, aber in ihren Augen, jetzt eisblau in der schräg einfallenden Herbstsonne, lag etwas, das er nicht zu deuten vermochte. Spott? Schadenfreude? _Mitleid_?

„Wir besprachen gerade, daß es sehr riskant wäre, wenn Sie zu diesem Werwolftreffen gingen, ohne die Zauberkräfte wiedererlangt zu haben", sagte sie leichthin ohne ein Fünkchen Gehässigkeit in der Stimme.

Snapes Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Sie taten ja gerade so, als hätte er irgendeinen Einfluß auf seine Behinderung. Ungeachtet dessen stimmte er ihnen grundsätzlich zu; er konnte sich nicht immer an Lupins Rockzipfel klammern, wenn Zauberkräfte vonnöten waren, und ihn selbst schmerzte seine Unfähigkeit schließlich am meisten; ganz abgesehen davon, daß Lupin an Vollmond selbst verwandelt sein würde, ein ausgesprochen delikates Detail, das bisher niemand erwähnt hatte.

Wenn er im Schloß unterwegs war, was ohnehin nur noch sehr selten vorkam, nahm er absichtlich Umwege durch ungenutzte Korridore, um die Gefahr zu minimieren, jemandem zu begegnen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Schüler ihn so sahen.

„Was schlagen Sie vor?" fragte er bitter und sah angestrengt auf seine kalten, weißen Hände, die bizarr und viel zu ruhig auf dem dunklen Stoff seiner Robe lagen, so als gehörten sie nicht zu ihm.

„Gar nichts Besonderes, Professor", beschwichtigte die Schottin, für die sein Mißtrauen und seine Ablehnung fast greifbar waren.

„Wir möchten dich einfach bitten, nicht den ganzen Tag durchzuarbeiten", schaltete sich Albus Dumbledore erklärend ein. „Gönn dir auch Pausen, kurz, nimm dir ein bißchen Zeit für das, was du gern tust."

„Ich arbeite _gern_ an Zaubertränken", sagte Snape verwirrt. „Ich würde auch _sehr gern_ mit den Experimenten fortfahren", fügte er eigensinnig hinzu und bedachte MacGillivray mit einem anklagenden Blick, als sei es ausschließlich ihr zu verdanken, daß sie fruchtlose Diskussionen in Dumbledores Büro führten.

Ihr ironisches Lächeln verunsicherte ihn mehr, als er sich jemals eingestehen würde; auch der Direktor und Lupin schienen belustigt.

„Dann macht euch doch am besten ans Werk", sagte der Alte verträglich, und Snape, der nur auf die Entlassung gewartet hatte, rauschte davon.

Catriona MacGillivray ließ sich von Lupin noch ein Stück begleiten. Er hatte den ganzen Morgen vergeblich versucht, sie allein anzutreffen; jetzt bot sich zum ersten Mal die Chance, über den fraglichen Abend zu reden.

Aber MacGillivray legte ihm einen beringten, nach Citrus duftenden Finger auf die Lippen und lächelte hintergründig.

„Ich kann dich gut leiden, Remus", sagte sie ernsthaft. „Und der Abend war phantastisch. Ich habe mich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so gut unterhalten. Du bist jederzeit wieder zu einem Gläschen Alraunenwein willkommen. – Nur nicht gerade heute", ihr Lächeln nahm einen gequälten Zug an, „mein Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen ist alle."

Lupin konnte nicht anders: Ein breites Grinsen umzuckte seine Mundwinkel. Sie war aber auch wirklich unverbesserlich.

„Severus könnte dir aushelfen", schlug er flachsend vor und wich ihrem Rippenstoß geschickt aus.

„Soweit kommt es noch", rief sie empört aus. „Er würde mir erst einen Vortrag halten über die korrekte Dosierung von Alraunenwein und daß mir das Kopfweh recht geschähe, und darauf kann ich verzichten."

Sie lachte schon wieder.

„Das war ja gerade das Schöne: die Dosierung _überhaupt_ nicht einzuhalten! Bis später!"

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel dreizehn.

Bin wie immer sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen! (Seid Ihr Leser der ersten Stunde eigentlich noch dabei?)


	14. Auf die lange Bank

_Das Wetter ist nicht besser, ideal also für ein kleines Update. Gute Unterhaltung bei…_

Kapitel 14: Auf die lange Bank

„Da sind Sie ja endlich", herrschte Severus Snape sie an, kaum daß sie sein Büro betreten hatte.

„Noch etwas langsam wegen gestern abend?"

Er konnte es nicht lassen – er mußte sticheln. Catriona MacGillivray schenkte ihm ihr strahlendstes Lächeln, als sie sagte: „Sie mögen wohl keinen Alraunenwein?"

„Nein!" bellte Snape und zückte angriffslustig die Feder, mit der er jeden Arbeitsschritt protokollierte.

„Seltsam."

Die Schottin betrachtete aufmerksam eine Flasche im hinteren Teil seines Vorratsschrankes.

„Ich hätte geschworen, dies hier ist Ihre Rezeptur. Der Farbe nach zu urteilen verwenden Sie Safran. Ungewöhnlich, aber sehr interessant."

„Ich mag keine Vanille", schnappte Snape, ohne nachzudenken. Verflixtes Weibsbild! _Niemand_ wußte von seinem Vorrat an Alraunenwein, den er im Grunde genommen aus rein wissenschaftlichem Interesse bereithielt, denn wann bot sich ihm schon einmal die Gelegenheit, den guten Tropfen mit jemandem zu genießen?

„Machen Sie Feuer", befahl er, noch immer zornig auf sich selbst, daß er sich hatte hinreißen lassen.

„Ich habe mir überlegt", begann Catriona MacGillivray, während sie durch lässiges Schnippen züngelnde Flammen erzeugte, „daß man die Libellenflügel durch etwas Cantharis ersetzen könnte. Dies würde die Stärke des Trankes ungefähr verdoppeln."

Erfreut nahm sie zur Kenntnis, daß es ihr geglückt war, ihn zu verblüffen.

„Dieselben Gedanken hatte ich auch schon", sagte er zu ihrer Überraschung völlig ehrlich. „An welche Menge hatten Sie gedacht?"

xoxoxox

Es war später Nachmittag, als Snape mit dem Äquivalent einer grimmigen Zufriedenheit die Feder beiseite legte.

Auf kleiner Flamme simmerte das burgunderfarbene Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit, und ein feiner Dampf schwebte wie ein Deckel über dem Kessel.

„Wundervoll", kommentierte Catriona MacGillivray ehrlich begeistert.

„Das sind die Momente, in denen ich mich frage, wozu jemand 'Felix Felicis' braucht."

Funken purer Glückseligkeit sprühten in ihren goldgrünen Augen und verliehen ihr eine seltsame, nicht greifbare Anziehungskraft.

Snape sah rasch weg, bevor sie ihn mit diesem Gefühl anstecken konnte.

„Nun geben Sie wenigstens zu, daß Sie auch zufrieden sind", forderte MacGillivray gutmütig. „Es hört ja außer mir keiner, und ich verrate nichts."

Snape erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und begann wortlos aufzuräumen.

Oh je. Wie schnell konnte jemand eingeschnappt sein ob einer harmlosen Bemerkung? Die Schottin seufzte lautlos. Aber da er ohnehin schon wieder mißgelaunt war, konnte ein kleiner Seitenhieb nicht mehr viel anrichten.

„Nach Muggelart – Sie enttäuschen mich, Professor", rief sie so herausfordernd, daß Snape beinahe das Glasgefäß entglitt, das er eben hatte hinstellen wollen.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten klargestellt, aus welchem _einzigen_ Grund Sie hier sind", erwiderte der Tränkemeister eisig.

Die Hände begannen ihm zu zittern vor innerer Aufgewühltheit, so daß er das Aufräumen unterbrach und sie hastig in den Falten seiner schwarzen Robe verbarg.

„Sie lassen ja keine Gelegenheit aus, mich daran zu erinnern", erwiderte sie herablassend. „Nur vergessen _Sie _immer wieder eines, Professor: Ich bin auf niemandes Befehl hier. Meine Arbeit in Brasilien macht sich keineswegs von allein. Wenn Sie mich also so unausstehlich finden, dann hören Sie auf, in Selbstmitleid zu baden."

Snape schluckte, getroffen durch einen solchen Vorwurf aus ihrem Mund, der gerade noch in Freude über den gelungenen Trank geschwelgt hatte.

Mit Leuten, die ähnlich schnell die Stimmungen wechselten wie er selbst, hatte er bisher noch nie zu tun gehabt, aber daß sie es nicht unterließ, ihn immer wieder darauf zu stoßen, wie sehr er von ihrem Wohlwollen abhängig war, kränkte ihn zutiefst.

Jetzt fuhr sie auch noch fort: „Nehmen Sie Ihren Zauberstab raus. Dabei haben Sie ihn garantiert. 'Nur für alle Fälle', nicht wahr?"

Snape rührte sich nicht. Sie hatte ihn soweit durchschaut, daß ihm ganz schwindlig wurde. Aber vor ihren Augen versagen wie ein Muggel, der mit einem Stöckchen spielte – undenkbar!

Mit starrer Miene setzte Snape seine Aufräumarbeiten fort, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und verbarg den Schmerz, der sekundenlang ungetarnt in seinen Augen stand.

„Ich wollte nicht gemein sein", lenkte Catriona MacGillivray ein, als ihr klar wurde, daß sie auf diese Weise gar nichts erreichen würde.

„Waren Sie nicht", log er aufgeräumt und kalt. „Ich lasse mich nur von Ebenbürtigen beleidigen."

„Autsch", spottete sie, äußerlich unbeeindruckt, obwohl sie sich über soviel Selbstgefälligkeit grün und blau ärgerte und nur mit Mühe der Versuchung widerstand, ihm – ganz nach Muggelart – eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

„Sie teilen ganz schön aus für jemanden, der es sich eigentlich nicht erlauben kann", sagte sie kühl und schickte sich an zu gehen. An der Tür wandte sie sich um und schuf mit einem winzigen Schnippen ihres Zauberstabes und einem heimtückischen Lächeln auf den Lippen eine heillose Unordnung in Snapes Zutatenschrank.

Der Tränkemeister wirbelte herum, weiß vor Zorn, den eigenen Zauberstab gezückt und schleuderte ihr ein „Impedimenta!" nach, das wirkungsloser nicht hätte sein können.

Es funktionierte nicht. Natürlich nicht. Was hatte ihn nur bewogen, sich hinreißen zu lassen, so eine Dummheit überhaupt zu versuchen?

Eine billige Provokation hatte genügt, damit er sich öffentlich vor diesem Weib blamierte. Sein Versagen für alle sichtbar.

Snape ließ den Zauberstab achtlos zu Boden fallen. Sein Zorn war verraucht und bitterster Resignation gewichen. Mit fest aufeinandergepreßten Lippen ging er steif zu dem verwüsteten Vorratsschrank hinüber und begann, die Dinge wieder an die ihnen bestimmten Plätze zu räumen, aber seine froststarren Hände zitterten so, daß ihm eine Schale kostbarer Raubwürgerzungen entglitt und laut splitternd auf dem Steinfußboden zerschellte.

Snape betrachtete die Scherben mit ausdruckslosem Blick. Er bemerkte kaum, daß sich das Zittern auf den ganzen Körper ausweitete.

Der Impuls, sich einfach auf den Boden zu setzen, war so übermächtig, daß ihm der Tränkemeister widerstandslos nachgab.

Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den offenen Schrank, zog die Knie an die Brust, legte den Kopf darauf und schloß die Augen.

xoxoxox

Catriona MacGillivray kehrte mit einem unguten Gefühl nach einer ausgiebigen Mahlzeit in die Kerker zurück.

Es war ihre Absicht gewesen, den Meister der Zaubertränke so sehr zu reizen, bis er versuchte, sie zu verhexen.

Sie hatte keineswegs erwartet, daß er sofort Erfolg haben würde, aber als dem ersten Fehlschlag kein Versuch folgte, ihr nachzusetzen, um sich spätestens auf dem Gang zu rächen, war sie mißtrauisch geworden.

Der Stolz verbot ihr, sofort zurückzukehren, aber mittlerweile kamen ihr Zweifel, ob Severus Snape wirklich mit Provokationen beizukommen war.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bevor die Tür einen Spaltbreit geöffnet wurde.

„Was wollen Sie?"

Snapes Augen waren gerötet, als ob er geweint hätte, und er wirkte kränker und mitgenommener als noch vor wenigen Stunden. Er machte keine Anstalten, sie hereinzubitten.

Etwas war gewaltig schiefgegangen. Geistesgegenwärtig entschied MacGillivray, dennoch den beschrittenen Weg zu Ende zu gehen.

„Kommen Sie mit", befahl sie und schob sich an ihm vorbei, als nannte sie das Büro ihr Eigen.

Das Durcheinander in seinem Schrank war nicht beseitigt worden, und dort auf dem Boden… waren das etwa Raubwürgerzungen?

Sie widerstand nur mit größter Mühe der Versuchung, diese seltene Ingredienz mit einem Zauberspruch vor dem Verderben zu retten.

Snape stand noch immer an der Tür und folgte ihrem Herumstreifen in seinem Reich mit eigenartig hohlen Augen.

Seine offensichtliche Schwermut rührte sie so sehr, daß sie am liebsten den Arm um ihn gelegt hätte. Aber es nützte nichts, sich zu entschuldigen, die ursprüngliche Intention, ihn zum Handeln zu bewegen, blieb bestehen.

Sie trat zu ihm, schloß bestimmt die Tür und sagte ruhig: „Ich möchte Sie etwas fragen, Professor."

Snape blieb regungslos, die Hände in den Tiefen seiner Robe verborgen.

„Mit welchen Zaubern beginnen die Schüler, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kommen?"

„Weshalb fragen Sie mich das?" entgegnete er eisig.

„Kinder beherrschen komplexe Zauber im allgemeinen nicht, wenn sie hier ihre magische Ausbildung beginnen", fuhr die Schottin unbeirrt fort. „Einige haben immer Schwierigkeiten, weil sie sich nicht genügend konzentrieren. Manche benötigen viele Anläufe, um einen bestimmten Zauber zu meistern. – Verstehen Sie, Professor?"

Snape blickte demonstrativ durch sie hindurch und schwieg verstockt. _Er_ hatte schon im ersten Jahr beherrscht, was anderen sogar im siebten noch Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte. Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein.

Wenn sie nicht von alleine ging, würde er sie hinauswerfen müssen. Wie war sie überhaupt hereingekommen?

Plötzlich fühlte er sich zerschlagen und kaum in der Lage, ihren weiteren Worten zu folgen.

„Sie wollen immer alles sofort haben", sagte MacGillivrays schottischer Akzent gerade unendlich sanft und bedauernd.

Jemand faßte ihn am Arm, doch bevor er die unwillkommene Berührung abschütteln konnte, war sie auch schon vorbei, und er saß Catriona MacGillivray gegenüber, deren jetzt blaugrüne Augen überhaupt nicht angriffslustig auf ihm ruhten.

„Beginnen Sie mit einfachen Zaubern", sagte sie weich. „_Üben _Sie, das ist doch keine Schande."

Sie erhob sich, klaubte Snapes Zauberstab vom Boden, denn er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn wieder an sich zu nehmen und legte ihn behutsam vor ihn auf den Tisch.

„Bis morgen beim Frühstück", sagte sie zum Abschied.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich frühstücke nicht", sagte er tonlos.

MacGillivray wollte ihm schon gewohnheitsmäßig widersprechen, ihn herausfordern, besann sich aber noch rechtzeitig eines besseren.

„Bitte", sagte sie etwas erzwungen und fand, nun, da sie es auf sich genommen hatte, auf dieser ihr ganz fremden Ebene mit ihm zu sprechen, daß es gar nicht so schwer war, von Zeit zu Zeit einmal auf Konfrontation zu verzichten.

„Ich würde mich freuen, Professor", fügte sie versöhnlich hinzu und entdeckte zu ihrer größten Überraschung, daß dies der Wahrheit entsprach.

xoxoxox

Remus Lupin, der gekommen war, um mit Snape zu Abend zu essen (eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die Snape natürlich durchschaute – Madam Pomfrey kannte ihn zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, wie leicht er bei Streß Mahlzeiten ausließ), fand den Tränkemeister mit dem Rücken zur Tür, den Zauberstab gezückt.

Er versuchte vergeblich, eine heruntergefallene Zutat, die aussah wie verschrumpelte Blättchen, mit einem Sortierzauber in eine Glasbox zu überführen.

Als er Lupin gewahr wurde, preßte er bleiche Lippen fest zusammen, steckte hastig den Zauberstab ein und ging in die Hocke, um die Raubwürgerzungen mit spindeldürren Fingern einzusammeln.

Ungesunde Schamesröte ließ ihn aussehen, als hätte er Fieber.

Soviel zum Thema Üben. Jetzt hatte auch noch Lupin seiner Schande beigewohnt. Wundervoll. Vielleicht konnte er ja eine öffentliche Vorstellung geben?

Jeder Vierjährige zauberte besser als er.

„Das Mitleid kannst du dir sparen", zischte Snape ohne aufzusehen, der Lupins traurigen Blick fast körperlich spürte.

„Du siehst, es ist gar nicht so schwer, auf Knien Dinge wie die Muggel zu tun", setzte er ätzend hinzu und versuchte, das Bild seiner Mutter, einer mageren dunkelhaarigen Frau, zu verdrängen, die – anstelle das heruntergekommene Häuschen mit einem „Ratzeputz" zu reinigen – den Boden mit Bürsten geschrubbt hatte. Auf Knien.

Lupin tat plötzlich etwas sehr Seltsames. Er hockte sich neben ihn und sagte: „Komm mal her."

Snape hielt inne und starrte ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren.

„Niemand kann immer alles allein schaffen, Severus", sagte Lupin ernst und nicht im Mindesten verlegen.

Der Tränkemeister zuckte knochige Schultern, den Blick am Boden festgeklebt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn bewog, das Folgende ausgerechnet dem Werwolf Lupin zu gestehen: „Diese Frau meinte" – Zögern – „ich solle einfache Zauber üben, aber nicht einmal ein simpler 'Selectio' gelingt."

Es kostete ungeheure Kraft, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die ihm heiß in die Augen schossen.

Lupin legte ihm sacht eine warme Hand auf die Schulter. (Sofort verkrampfte sich Snape.)

„Severus", sagte er leise und ungläubig, „ein 'Selectio' ist Stoff der vierten Klasse."

„Eben!" Eine Träne rann über Snapes bleiche Wange und tropfte ungesehen auf seine schwarze Robe. Er schien am Boden zerstört.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. Unfaßbar, wie sehr sich der Meister der Zaubertränke durch seine hohen Ansprüche selbst unter Druck setzte.

„Du verkennst die Bedeutung des Wortes 'einfach'", sagte Lupin sanft. „Miß MacGillivray meinte gewiß Zauber à la 'Wingardium leviosa', als _sie_ von einfach sprach."

„Typisch!" spuckte Snape.

Eine weitere Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg aus Obsidianaugen.

Wortlos legte Lupin dem einstigen Schulkameraden einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Mach es dir nicht so schwer, Severus", sagte er beinahe zärtlich.

Für einen winzigen Moment gestattete sich der Tränkemeister den Luxus, die Berührung zu akzeptieren, dann machte er sich los und stand auf. Was nützte es, dem Weinen nachzugeben? Lupin konnte ihm nicht helfen, niemand konnte das. Er hatte seine Funktion als Spion des Phönixordens auszuüben; niemand fragte, wie er die Arbeit bewältigte, und im Grunde war es ihm nur Recht. Ihr Mitleid sollten sie für Leute aufsparen, die es nötiger hatten. Das Mißtrauen und die Verachtung einiger bekam er ohnehin gratis.

„Ich weiß zu schätzen, was du versuchst", sagte er dennoch kaum hörbar, weil ihn unvernünftige Tränen noch immer im Hals würgten.

„Versiegele die Tür nicht, wenn du gehst, sonst komme ich morgen nicht rein."

Er ging so schmerzlich langsam zum Ausgang, daß es Lupin in der Seele wehtat.

„Ich bin eigentlich gekommen, um dich zu köstlichen Enchiladas einzuladen", rief er ihm nach.

„Enchiladas", wiederholte der Zaubertrankmeister alles andere als enthusiastisch und vergaß seinen Kummer für einen Moment.

Davon hatte man in Hogwarts noch nie gehört.

„Die verdanken wir Miß MacGillivray", erklärte Lupin rasch. „Auch wenn sie nicht gerade Brasiliens Nationalgericht sind."

Das letzte, wonach Snape der Sinn stand, war zu Abend zu essen, aber es ging ihm so merklich besser, wenn er kaum Mahlzeiten ausließ, daß er eine späte Portion hinunterwürgte, um dann gehorsam auf die Krankenstation zurückzukehren.

Madam Pomfrey überwachte seinen Zustand noch immer kritisch und hielt die nächtliche Infusion für weiterhin sinnvoll, obwohl Snape schon mehrmals vehement protestiert hatte.

„Sie sehen mitgenommen aus, Professor", bemerkte die Heilerin, während sie den Verband abnahm.

„Ist etwas vorgefallen?"

Natürlich war es witzlos, dem verschlossenen Tränkemeister eine so persönliche Frage zu stellen, da er sich nie jemandem anvertraute, aber Poppy Pomfreys gutherziger Seele widerstrebte es, ihn ohne das Angebot zu lassen, doch seine Sorgen mit ihr zu teilen.

Snape hustete matt ob des unangenehm prickelnden Gefühls, das jedes Mal ankündigte, daß die Infusion angestellt worden war.

„Was sind für Sie einfache Zauber?" erkundigte er sich völlig unvermittelt und durchbohrte Madam Pomfrey mit einem forschenden Blick.

„Warum möchten Sie das wissen, Severus?" – Sein Blick wurde ungeduldig. – „Also schön… ich würde sagen, von meinem jetzigen Wissensstand aus gesehen, sind sicher die Zauber des ersten bis vierten Jahres leicht. – Hier, der Schlummertrunk", scherzte sie und sah aufmerksam zu, wie Snape das Kräftigungselixier achtlos hinunterstürzte.

Es war ein stilles Ritual geworden, daß sie bei ihm blieb, bis er eingeschlafen war. Es tat ihm wohl, sich ihrer Präsenz gewiß zu sein, auch wenn er sich dies niemals eingestehen würde und stets gleich behauptete, sie müsse wirklich nicht bei ihm wachen.

„Wenn jemand das Zaubern wieder erlernte", sagte sie salomonisch, während sie ihm sanft störrische Strähnen aus den Augen strich, „würde ich immer Vorschulzauber und solche des ersten Jahres empfehlen."

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel vierzehn.

Bin wie immer sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen oder auch: Reviews sind sehr willkommen!

**Übrigens: **_Spanische Fliege (Cantharis vesicatoria) _ist eigentlich ein Käfer und bei den Muggeln als Aphrodisiakum bekannt (der Marquis de Sade soll damit regelrechte Orgien gefeiert haben). Achtung, giftig!


	15. Annäherung

_Bevor ich Donnerstag ganz früh am Morgen in einen Kurzurlaub fliege, hier noch ein Update. Wie immer geht mein herzlichster Dank an alle Leser und Reviewer! Gute Unterhaltung bei…_

Kapitel 15: Annäherung

Catriona MacGillivray saß schon mit Remus Lupin in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft über duftendem Kaffee, als Severus Snape am nächsten Morgen den Nebenraum der Großen Halle betrat, in dem sie zu speisen pflegten, weil sich der Tränkemeister rundweg weigerte, sich den Schülern zu zeigen.

Sekundenlang kämpfte Snape mit dem Wunsch, sofort wieder zu gehen, aber MacGillivray hatte ihn schon gesehen und klopfte einladend auf den Platz zu ihrer Linken.

„Einen sonnigen Morgen wünsche ich", sagte sie und lächelte.

Tatsächlich fielen die Sonnenstrahlen einer unerwarteten herbstlichen Warmfront durch die bleiverglasten Fenster. Auf solche Feinheiten hatte Snape seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geachtet. Für ihn gab es nur seine Arbeit, die Treffen des Phönixordens, die Zusammenkünfte der Todesser und den ständigen Kampf gegen übermächtige, innere Dämonen.

Er nahm schweigend Platz und vergrub den Blick in seiner Kaffeetasse.

Was für eine Gesellschaft, in der er sich befand! Vor der Buschhexe, auf deren Hilfe er unglücklicherweise angewiesen war, hatte er sich durch sein Versagen erniedrigt und sich vor dem Werwolf beinahe ein zweites Mal unverzeihlich gedemütigt, als er fast in Tränen ausgebrochen war.

Beim besten Willen bekam er keinen Bissen hinunter. Lupins elendig mitfühlender Blick machte ihn rasend, und jetzt richtete diese Frau auch noch das Wort an ihn.

„Probieren Sie mal."

Sie streckte ihm eine Dose hin, aus der es verführerisch duftete. Als Snape keinen Finger rührte, förderte sie ein Bröckchen zutage, das im Entferntesten Gebäck ähnelte.

„Quittenlatwerge", stellte der Tränkemeister mit einer schwachen Spur von Interesse fest. „Ich denke, Sie mögen keine Süßigkeiten?"

Wie lange war es her, seit er die Muße gehabt hatte, selbst welche herzustellen? Seit Zeitengedenken gab es keinen Platz mehr für Ablenkungen in seinem Dasein, selbst wenn sie mit seiner Profession zusammenhingen. Er war froh, wenn er ohne Alpträume schlief – für neckische Kindereien gab es keinen Platz.

„Latwergen, Professor, sind keine _Süßigkeiten_", belehrte sie ihn würdevoll und bot Remus Lupin die Dose an, der sich schüchtern bediente.

„Woher haben Sie den Salep?" erkundigte er sich beiläufig, da er seine Vorräte nie mehr aufgefüllt hatte, und ein lauernder Zug erschien in seinen unergründlichen Augen.

MacGillivray hob spöttisch die bleistiftdünnen Augenbrauen.

„Nur keine Sorge", sagte sie kühl, „es liegt nicht in meiner Natur, anderer Leute Besitz zu stehlen.

Snapes schwarze Augen, um die noch immer dunkle Schatten lagen, verengten sich verärgert; er mochte es gar nicht, vorgeführt zu werden, aber er schob sich dennoch ein winziges Stückchen in den Mund.

Es schmeckte vorzüglich, und seine Anspannung legte sich ein wenig.

Auch Remus Lupin kaute begeistert auf MacGillivrays Latwergen herum; Snape durchzuckte der böse Gedanke, daß er sich Leckereien üblicherweise gar nicht leisten konnte. Fast schämte er sich dafür; Lupin hatte sich wirklich zivilisiert benommen in der letzten Zeit und verdiente solche Häme daher nicht.

xoxoxox

„Haben Sie einmal leichte Zauber versucht?" erkundigte sich die Schottin auf dem Weg in die Kerker möglichst unaufgeregt.

Es war so unglaublich anstrengend, ihn nicht zu beleidigen, daß ein Lauf auf rohen Eiern einem Kinderspiel dagegen gleichkam.

Mit übermäßiger Geduld ohnehin nicht gesegnet, vermißte sie bereits die Wortgefechte mit ihm.

„Ich hatte… keinen Erfolg", stieß Snape hervor und krampfte die Hände um den Zauberstab in der Innentasche seiner Robe. Er wirkte trotz ihrer vermeintlichen Rücksicht äußerst zornig. Sie würde doch nicht die Unverfrorenheit besitzen, ihn aufzufordern, vor ihr zu beweisen, daß er nicht besser zauberte, als jeder Muggel?

Catriona MacGillivray öffnete mit einem versonnenen Ausdruck in den goldgrünen Augen die Tür zu Snapes Büro.

Sie setzte ihre Brille ab, aber anstatt diese in dem dafür vorgesehenen Etui verschwinden zu lassen, ließ sie ein Glas in rascher Konzentration springen.

Seit sie bei einer der ersten Expeditionen, auf die sie unbedarft und voller Staunen gegangen war, einmal eine Lanzenotter aufgeschreckt hatte, hatte sie sich geschworen, die hohe Kunst der Magie ohne Zauberstab zu erlernen, da man diesen ohnehin nie dabei hatte, wenn man ihn brauchte, und mittlerweile war sie über das Anfängerstadium gut hinaus.

„Wie ungeschickt", sagte sie frech, und ihre Augen glitzerten eigentümlich.

„Trauen Sie sich die Reparatur zu, oder möchten Sie lieber Feuer machen?"

Snape fixierte sie eine volle Minute, ohne zu blinzeln, bevor er herumwirbelte und ein deutliche verzweifeltes „Inflamare" auf die Holzscheite losschleuderte.

„Sind Sie nun zufrieden?" fragte er unendlich erbittert, als sie selbst Feuer machte.

„Ich wußte gar nicht, daß Sie so schnell aufgeben", stichelte die Schottin, eilte zu einem zweiten Kessel und warf eine Handvoll getrockneten Wasserschierlings hinein.

„Beachten Sie mein Experiment gar nicht. – Womit sollen wir weitermachen?"

Snapes sonst so kalte Augen schossen Blitze. Dies war _sein _Labor, _sein_ Reich, und sie war seine _Assistentin_, die für ihre unnötigen Experimente garantiert doch seine Vorräte verwendet hatte.

Bevor er sich recht bewußt geworden war, was er tat, hatte der Zauberstab den Weg in seine Hand gefunden, und er ein haßerfülltes „Extingo!" auf ihren Kessel geworfen.

Die Flammen züngelten einen Moment, als wollten sie ausgehen, und sowohl Snape als auch MacGillivray hielten den Atem an, aber dann loderten sie erneut hell auf: Der Zauber war offenbar nicht stark genug gewesen.

Eine dicke Eisschicht legte sich über den Groll in Snapes Augen und verbarg den unauslöschlichen Schmerz, der in ihm aufwallte.

Seine Stimme klirrte vor Unnahbarkeit, als er befahl: „Löschen Sie die Flammen. Ich wünsche, daß Sie Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den Werwolftrank konzentrieren."

Sie hielt seinem arktischen Blick stand, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen, einen Augenblick länger als nötig zu zögern, um ihm klarzumachen, daß sie seinem Befehl nur gehorchte, weil sie selbst es wollte.

xoxoxox

Um die Mittagszeit, als die Herbstsonne so hoch stand, daß es selbst in Snapes feuchten Kerkern nach Laub und Heu duftete, legte Catriona MacGillivray ihren Utensiliengürtel ab und bedachte den Meister der Zaubertränke mit einem so freundlichen Lächeln, daß diesen ein unwillkürlicher Schauer überlief und er rasch den Blick senkte.

„Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen", sagte sie geheimnisvoll, ging zur Tür und hielt sie für ihn auf. „Bitte."

Er folgte ihr mißtrauisch und wachsam bis zu einer kleinen Pforte, die, wie er sehr wohl wußte, ins Freie führte.

„Was soll das werden?" fragte er schneidend und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Ich mache keinen _Spaziergang_ mit Ihnen."

Er zerbiß förmlich jedes Wort, so daß die Schottin der Versuchung widerstehen mußte, die Hände aufzuhalten, um den imaginären Buchstabensalat aufzufangen.

„Wir machen keinen Spaziergang", sagte sie überdeutlich in einem redlichen Versuch, ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich sagte es doch bereits: Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen."

Äußerst widerwillig ließ sich der Tränkemeister durch hohes Gras an dichten Hecken vorbeiführen, bis sich das Gebüsch plötzlich lichtete und den Blick auf die klaren Wasser des Sees freigab.

Die Aussicht war in ihrer Schlichtheit so atemberaubend schön, daß es selbst Snape, der sich gut und gerne rühmen konnte, ein Meister bitterbösen Spottes zu sein, zunächst die Sprache verschlug. In all den Jahren, die er nun schon hier weilte, war ihm dieser Platz stets verborgen geblieben. Zugegeben, er hatte nie einen Blick für Naturschönheiten gehabt; den See verband er unauslöschlich mit dem gräßlichen Streich, den ihm James Potter und Sirius Black vor einer größeren Gruppe von Zuschauern gespielt hatten; außerdem wurde seiner Meinung nach die Bedeutung einer ästhetischen Landschaft bei weitem überschätzt, aber dieser Ort strahlte eine fast überirdische Ruhe aus.

Die Zweige einer mächtigen Trauerweide berührten mit ihren Spitzen beinahe die Wasseroberfläche, und dort am Ufer wuchs Mentha aquatica.

„Dieser Ort ist… ansprechend", sagte er steif.

„Wie? Oh, ja", bestätigte MacGillivray zerstreut. „Schöne Aussicht. Kommen Sie, hier herüber. Kleine Testfrage: Was sehen Sie?"

Snape beugte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihr hinunter. Sie waren nicht wegen der Aussicht gekommen?

Beim hochverehrten, großen Merlin, etwas Unberechenbareres, Wortgewandteres hatte er noch nie getroffen.

Ein Fünkchen Sympathie ließ etwas Eis in seiner Stimme schmelzen, als er unfroh feststellte: „Sie haben ja tatsächlich noch Petasites gefunden."

Pestwurz – unverzichtbarer Bestandteil des 'Curatio Micraniae' war zwar keineswegs selten, aber zu dieser Jahreszeit durch das unberechenbare Klima längst nicht verläßlich verfügbar. Vermutlich war ihre Suche nicht ganz uneigennützig gewesen, überlegte er hämisch und dachte an den desaströsen Abend. Hoffentlich waren ihre Kopfschmerzen unvergeßlich gewesen.

Ein stolzes Lächeln huschte über MacGillivrays Gesicht.

„Schön, daß Sie meinen Spürsinn zu schätzen wissen."

Sie sammelte mit flinker Hand Blätter und Knolle einer Pflanze, ließ sie in einer altmodischen Botanisierbüchse verschwinden und setzte sich mit einem wohligen Seufzer ins Gras.

Severus Snape tat es ihr nach einiger Überlegung gleich. Die Herbstluft war angenehm; er fror nicht, und eine ungekannte Zufriedenheit durchströmte ihn, während er mit ernstem Gesicht seine Robe um sich drapierte, damit sie keine Knitterfalten bekam.

Catriona MacGillivray beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, ein belustigtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Obwohl Severus Snape beim besten Willen kein umgänglicher Zeitgenosse war, fühlte sie sich seltsam zu ihm hingezogen.

Er konnte furchtbar höhnisch, gehässig und arrogant sein und gleichzeitig so verletzlich und besessen davon, anerkannt zu werden – zutiefst rührende Charakterzüge, die er ängstlich hinter einer undurchdringlichen Maske aus verschlossener Unnahbarkeit verbarg und sorgsam danach trachtete, daß niemand hinter die Barriere sah und ihn aus der unendlichen Einsamkeit befreite.

„Erzählen Sie mir von Brasilien", sagte Snape unvermittelt.

Er saß gegen den Stamm einer Erle gelehnt, und seine dunklen Augen ruhten unverwandt auf der spiegelglatten Wasseroberfläche, auf die die Sonnenstrahlen glitzernde Phantasiegebilde malten.

„Mir ist nie ein vielseitigeres, widersprüchlicheres Land begegnet", begann MacGillivray nachdenklich. „Die Menschen sind warmherzig, aber auch sehr stolz. In den Städten wird man erdrückt von brodelndem Leben, aber dort am Amazonas, wo ich arbeite, ist es herrlich ruhig."

Ein träumerischer Ausdruck trat in ihre jetzt stahlblauen Augen.

„Mich überwältigt immer wieder diese pralle Natur, die Üppigkeit der Farben, die feuchte Hitze, der schwere Duft, der über dem Wald hängt.

Wenn man dagegen die karge Landschaft betrachtet, die meine Heimat ist…"

Sie lächelte schwärmerisch.

In Snapes Augen blitzte es eigenartig.

„Sie sind gern dort", stellte er sachlich fest.

„Die Flamelstiftung hätte schlechtere Mitarbeiter entsenden können", fügte er plötzlich ernsthaft hinzu, und MacGillivray wurde erschüttert klar, daß sie soeben ein Kompliment von Severus Snape bekommen hatte.

Eine Weile saßen sie friedlich nebeneinander, zufrieden mit der Stille und dem zwanglosen Schweigen.

Als Snape abrupt aufstand, taumelte er und wäre gestürzt, hätte ihn MacGillivray nicht geistesgegenwärtig am Arm gepackt.

„Schwindlig?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Mir fehlt nichts", behauptete Snape abweisend, obwohl sich alles um ihn drehte. Unselige Kreislaufstörungen!

„Wie Sie meinen." Achselzuckend ließ sie ihn los und beobachtete mit einer Mischung aus Schadenfreude und Bedauern, wie er unsicher Halt an der Erle suchte, an der er gesessen hatte, bis er wieder klar sehen konnte und sich mit einem bitterbösen Blick rächte.

„Kennen Sie Ololiuqui?" fragte sie unschuldig, während sie sich bemühte, seinen ausladenden Schritten zu folgen.

„Wofür halten Sie mich?" giftete er, ohne sich umzuwenden und hoffte im selben Moment, sie würde die Frage nicht zu wörtlich nehmen.

'Das sage ich Ihnen besser nicht, Sie sturer Kerl', dachte MacGillivray verdrossen; laut sagte sie, mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf den Lippen: „War das ein Ja oder ein Nein?"

Der Meister der Zaubertränke gestattete sich ein erzürntes Schnauben.

„Was möchten Sie mir sagen?" fragte er mit erzwungener Ruhe, als sei es unter seiner Würde, überhaupt mit ihr zu reden, glitt in sein Büro und versuchte vergeblich, die Tür des Vorratsschrankes mit einem Zauber zu öffnen.

MacGillivray tat, als hätte sie nichts gesehen.

„In Mexiko verwendet man Ololiuqui gequollen in Pulque als Giftorakel", dozierte sie in der Hoffnung, ihn soweit abzulenken, daß er vergaß, sich wegen des mißglückten Zaubers zu schämen. „In meinen Forschungen habe ich allerdings eine weitere, sehr interessante Anwendung entdeckt, die in Mexiko unbekannt zu sein scheint."

„Faszinierend", sagte Snape und hätte nicht desinteressierter klingen können.

„Was hat dieser _für Sie_ zweifellos recht bedeutsame Fakt mit meinem Werwolftrank zu tun?"

„Gar nichts", bestätigte die Schottin freimütig, nahm einen Schluck ihres Trankes für gute Sicht und sehnte sich nach einer Runde Alraunenwein (gern auch mit Remus Lupin, obwohl seine Harmoniesucht ihr doch schnell zuviel wurde), um sich von dem schwierigen Tränkemeister zu erholen.

Snape, dem der kurze Aufenthalt im Freien einen Hauch Farbe verliehen hatte, wirkte plötzlich wieder bleicher.

Eine sehr unwillkommene Erinnerung an die Dementoren von Azkaban hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis geschoben, und es bereitete ihm körperliche Schmerzen, sich aus dem Kokon seiner sich verspinnenden Gedanken zu befreien.

„Diese andere Anwendung schließt Konzentrationsstörungen mit ein", sagte Catriona MacGillivray gerade sanft.

„Ich habe keine" –

– „Konzentrationsstörungen", fiel sie ihm schon wieder spöttelnd ins Wort. „Schon recht."

Sie erkannte sich in seinem Eigensinn so sehr selbst wieder, daß es fast unheimlich war. Auch sie reagierte ungehalten, wenn man ihr helfen wollte.

„Nur mal theoretisch angenommen, jemand, der einmal ein sehr guter Zauberer war, würde mich um Rat fragen", sagte sie spitz, „in diesem unwahrscheinlichen Fall könnte mir einfallen, auf den 'Trank der Gegenwärtigkeit' hinzuweisen."

Snape erstarrte. „Sind Sie des Wahnsinns, Weib?" entfuhr es ihm heftig.

Er strich sich fahrig durch die langen Haare und zerbrach beinahe eine Phiole mit grüner Flüssigkeit, die er in den schmalen Fingern hielt.

Er hatte also ihre Publikation in der _Ars Potionis_ gelesen und stellte sich unwissend. Arroganter, hinterhältiger, dickköpfiger –

Und natürlich wußte er auch, daß die zauberkundigen indianischen Schamanen diesen Trank erfolgreich gegen schwere psychische Traumata einsetzten. Sie hatte immerhin in aller Ausführlichkeit darüber berichtet.

„Es ist nur ein Vorschlag, Professor", winkte sie unbeeindruckt ab. „Vielleicht schaffen Sie es ja auch ohne Hilfe, irgendwann wieder zu zaubern. Der Versuch, mir die Flammen zu löschen, war ja ganz nett heute morgen."

„Vielen Dank!" spie er gekränkt und ahnte nicht, daß es ihr beinahe ebenso naheging, ihm solche Bosheiten entgegenzuschleudern.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen!"

Hatte sie wirklich gerade noch eins draufgesetzt? Catriona MacGillivray biß sich reuig auf die Lippen. Das war nicht ihre Absicht gewesen, aber ihre scharfe Zunge verselbständigte sich ob solcher Herausforderungen und war in ständiger Alarmbereitschaft. Und manchmal etwas zu übereifrig.

Unglücklicherweise kam eine Entschuldigung nicht in Frage; wenn sie schon Gehässigkeiten austeilte, mußte sie anschließend auch das Rückgrat besitzen, zu ihnen zu stehen.

Jammerschade. Sie mochte ihn, stellte sie erschrocken fest. An die Stelle des besessenen Wunsches, sich mit ihm zu messen, war ein völlig neues, unerwartetes Gefühl getreten: Zuneigung.

Es gelang ihm, sie mit wenigen Worten bis zur Weißglut zu reizen, und ebenso wie er selbst pflegte sie dann so zu tun, als sei ihr das alles gar nicht wichtig.

Sein einsames, gefährliches Leben dauerte sie; immerhin hatte sie im Gegensatz zu Severus Snape stets über einen engen Kreis guter Freunde verfügt, der sie um ihrer selbst willen mochte – mitsamt der messerscharfen, sarkastischen Zunge und einer von Außenstehenden schnell als Arroganz verkannten Reserviertheit.

Aber hinter all seinen Barrieren und Mauern glaubte sie die Sehnsucht nach ein wenig Nähe zu erkennen und – einen staubtrockenen Humor.

„Sie starren, Miß MacGillivray", sagte der hagere Tränkemeister und zog die dunklen Brauen provozierend in die Höhe.

Eigentlich war er des ständigen Streites müde, aber es schien, als führe sein Großhirn ein Eigenleben und reagierte, bevor ihm das limbische System Einhalt gebieten konnte.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß diese Art, sein Gegenüber zu betrachten, in Brasilien als höflich gilt."

Touché. Mit ungewollten Siegen hatte Snape keine Erfahrung, und wenn er die Worte auch nicht bereute, so bereitete ihm doch der Gedanke an das, was gewesen wäre, hätte er sie nicht ausgesprochen, ein leichtes Unbehagen.

Catriona MacGillivrays feines, scharfgeschnittenes Gesicht überzog ein Hauch von Rot, aber sie parierte gekonnt und scheinbar unbefangen: „Der Anblick könnte weniger ansprechend sein."

Snape wandte sich rasch ab, damit sie seine Verwirrung nicht sehen sollte.

„Muß ich mich jetzt bedanken?" stichelte er, den Blick fest auf ein besonders mißgestaltetes Wesen in blauer Lösung gerichtet.

So lange er keinen Blickkontakt mit ihr halten mußte, war es so viel einfacher, sein zynisches, kaltes Selbst zu ihr sprechen zu lassen.

„Nur, wenn Sie wirklich so viel Wert auf Höflichkeit legen, wie Sie mich eben glauben machen wollten", erwiderte sie schlagfertig und nahm erfreut zur Kenntnis, daß sie dieses Schlachtfeld als Siegerin verlassen hatte.

Snape zog sich dorthin zurück, wo er sich sicher fühlte.

„So erbaulich ich die Gespräche mit Ihnen finde", sagte er glatt, „so denke ich dennoch, es bleibt noch viel zu tun."

Er schritt würdevoll zu dem Kessel, in dem der verbesserte Werwolftrank schimmrig ruhte und bereitete ihrem Geplänkel damit ein jähes Ende.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel fünfzehn.

Bin wie immer sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen oder auch: Reviews sind des Autors Freude!

**Kleine Pflanzen- und Drogenkunde: **_Latwergen _sind alte Arzneiformen, die man aus Knabenkrautmehl (Salep) mit entsprechenden Zutaten herstellte. Neben der arzneilichen Zweckbestimmung gab es natürlich auch die rein hedonistische Anwendung, beispielsweise als köstliche Quittenlatwergen.

_Petasites ssp. (Pestwurz) _wird bei den Muggel u.a. in der Migräneprophylaxe eingesetzt.

_Mentha aquatica (Wasserminze) _ist ein Kreuzungspartner, der schließlich zur bekannten, aus Kreuzungen entstandenen Pfefferminze (Mentha x piperita) führt.

_Ololiuqui _sind die psychoaktiven Samen der _Turbina corymbosa_, einer tropischen Ranke, die besonders in Mexiko, Kuba und Amazonien vorkommt, wo sie für schamanische Rituale genutzt wird.


	16. Die Entscheidung

_Meinen herzlichsten Dank an die Leser und Reviewer! Es schreibt sich wahrlich viel besser mit Rückmeldungen. Der Kurzurlaub war verregnet, daher hier gleich die Fortsetzung…_

Kapitel 16: Die Entscheidung

„Schachmatt."

Remus Lupin gab sich redliche Mühe, ein wenig Reue zu zeigen, aber der ungläubige Blick, der so gar nicht in MacGillivrays hochmütige Augen (grünbraun in diesem Licht) passen wollte, gefiel ihm so gut, daß er dem schadenfrohen Grinsen, das in seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte, gestattete, sich über das ganze Gesicht auszubreiten.

„Ich bin kein sonderlich guter Schachspieler", sagte er mit wohlwollender Gemeinheit in der Stimme, woraufhin sein Gegenüber glockenhell lachte.

„Ich an und für sich schon", gab sie selbstbewußt zurück und hob in gespielter Verlegenheit die Schultern.

„Denkst du über eure Arbeit nach?"

Lupin schenkte ihr Wein ein.

„Das auch", sagte sie trocken und setzte die Brille ab, um sie mit einem erfindungsreichen Reinigungszauber zu polieren.

„Ich überlege vor allem, wie man so mißtrauisch werden kann, wie Severus Snape es ist."

Lupin seufzte bedauernd. „Langjährige Erfahrung, fürchte ich", sagte er nach einigem Nachdenken.

„Als Albus Dumbledore über dich sprach, konnte ich mich kaum an dich erinnern", fuhr er unvermittelt fort. „Ging es dir anders?"

MacGillivray setzte die Brille wieder auf und strich sich ein Löckchen aus der Stirn.

„Ich habe das niemandem erzählt", sagte sie langsam, „aber ich habe von Severus Snape sehr wohl Notiz genommen. Von euch erst später… ihr wart ja keine Gefahr für meinen Status in Zaubertränke."

„Danke!" Ein schiefes Lächeln huschte über Remus Lupins Gesicht.

Sie machte eine beschwichtigende Geste mit der Hand, sagte aber achselzuckend: „So war es nun mal. Was hat es mich gewurmt, wenn Slughorn im Unterricht Snapes Tränke als Anschauungsexemplare verwendet hat, weil er zu faul war, selbst welche herzustellen."

Ihre Augen blitzten erregt. „Und bei mir hieß es immer nur, 'gut, aber sehen Sie dies oder jenes bei dem Ergebnis von Mr. Snape' – ich hätte ihn erwürgen können!"

„Wen – Slughorn oder Snape?" warf Lupin trocken ein.

„Beide", gab sie im Brustton der Überzeugung zurück.

„Und du hast ihn nie angesprochen?"

„Wir hatten ja keine Stunden miteinander", sagte sie, als genügte das allein schon zur Erklärung.

„Außerdem – wer bin ich, daß ich mich bei jemandem anbiedere, der das Wort Ablehnung wie ein Schild um den Hals trägt?"

„Ihr hättet ein schönes Paar abgegeben", entfuhr es Remus Lupin. „Beide arrogant und stolz und der Ansicht, wir anderen stünden unter euch."

Kaum war der Satz heraus, da bereute er ihn bereits. Taktlosigkeit gehörte nicht gerade zu seinen Charakterzügen, aber die Gespräche mit MacGillivray hatten ihm Mut gemacht, hin und wieder eine eigene Spitze zu versuchen.

Die Schottin schien über seine Worte nachzudenken.

„Stolz, ja", pflichtete sie ihm schließlich bei. „Leider wird das Bestreben, sich aus der Mittelmäßigkeit der breiten Masse herauszuheben, nur allzu schnell als Arroganz bezeichnet. Ich hatte das Glück, einige wenige Freunde zu haben, die so dachten wie ich. – Snape hatte nur euch, die ihr eure Langeweile damit bekämpftet, ihn zu drangsalieren, weil er nicht in euer Schema paßte."

Lupin rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Das Gespräch nahm eine ganz und gar nicht erwünschte Wendung. Er hatte harmlos mit ihr plaudern wollen und saß mit einem Mal auf der Anklagebank.

„Ich bedauere das sehr, aber bist du ihm jemals zu Hilfe gekommen?" stellte er eine Gegenfrage in der Hoffnung, wieder etwas Land zu gewinnen.

„Nein, bin ich nicht, und das bedauere _ich_", entgegnete sie sachlich. „Ich habe erst ziemlich spät mitbekommen, daß Snape oft die Zielscheibe eures Spottes war. Unabhängig davon liegt mir aber auch die Samariterrolle nicht", gestand sie so freimütig, daß die Aussage etwas von ihrer Selbstgefälligkeit verlor.

Lupin schwirrte der Kopf. Auf wessen Seite stand sie nun eigentlich, wenn man in dem Zusammenhang überhaupt von Seiten reden konnte. Hatte sie nicht gerade noch gesagt, sie hätte Snape den Bestenstatus über all die Jahre geneidet?

„Willst du sagen, du bist nach Hogwarts gekommen, um… herauszufinden, ob du immer noch an zweiter Stelle stehst?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Deine Kombinationsgabe ist bewundernswert", lobte MacGillivray schmunzelnd. „Aber natürlich war das nur ein Grund, Brasilien für eine Weile den Rücken zu kehren. Jemandem wie Albus Dumbledore schlägt man schwer etwas ab."

Lupin nickte versonnen. Es schien ihm lächerlich, daß er noch vor kurzem ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt hatte, sie direkt anzusehen.

Warum hatte es erst eines weintrunkenen Abends bedurft, damit er sich die Mühe machte, hinter den äußeren Schein von Überheblichkeit und übersteigertem Ehrgeiz zu blicken?

Und hatte er früher jemals versucht, in Severus Snape mehr zu sehen, als den übellaunigen, grausamen, spöttischen Tränkemeister, einstigen Todesser, von allen gemiedenen Mitschüler?

Froh war er gewesen, daß nicht er, der Werwolf mit den ewig zerschlissenen Roben und den abgewetzten Büchern, die Zielscheibe des Spottes geworden war. Dafür hielt man schon einmal den Mund, wenn anderen Unrecht geschah.

„Nachdem wir das jetzt geklärt hätten", unterbrach Catriona MacGillivray Lupins schuldbeladene Grübeleien, „wie wäre es mit einer Revanche? Zauberschach diesmal? – Ich finde, das verleiht dem Spiel erst die richtige Würze."

xoxoxox

Während Remus Lupin ein zweites Mal gegen Catriona MacGillivray gewann und die Trümmer der Zauberschachfiguren bald überall im Kaminzimmer verstreut lagen, versuchte Severus Snape, sich soweit zu konzentrieren, um wenigstens einen der allereinfachsten Zauber zu meistern.

Er hatte sich in seinem Quartier eingeschlossen – im wortwörtlichen Sinne; der rostige Schlüssel, der sonst nie benutzt wurde und für dessen Auffinden zwei Hauselfen den ganzen Abend beschäftigt gewesen waren, lag wie eine stumme Anklage mitten auf dem Tisch – und versuchte einen Levitationszauber, aber die Feder – so sehr Klischee, daß er sie am liebsten in eine Glaskaraffe verwandelt hätte, um der Sache mehr Spannung zu verleihen, blieb wie festgeflucht an ihrem Platz und machte nicht einmal den Versuch aufzusteigen.

Snape ließ den Zauberstab verzagt sinken. _Noch_ einfachere Zauber gab es beinahe nicht, und wenn ihm dieser schon nicht gelang, obwohl er als Kind auf dem staubigen Dachboden seines ärmlichen Elternhauses schwere Balken für seine Mutter levitiert hatte, die sie auf Anweisung seines Muggelvaters ohne Magie umstapeln sollte (eine besondere Niedertracht, gegen die _sie _sich aufzulehnen nicht gewagt hatte), so fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob es überhaupt lohnte, weiterzuüben.

Er ließ absichtlich einige Tropfen aus seinem Wasserglas auf den Boden fallen, sammelte sich und sandte ihnen ein deutliches „Evanesco" nach. Für Sekunden schien es, als würde die Flüssigkeit verschwinden, aber dann blieb nur der nasse Fußboden als Zeuge seines Mißerfolgs.

Snape wiederholte den Versuch mit eisiger Furcht im Herzen, aber weder gelang es ihm dieses Mal, noch meisterte er ein „Purificare" an einer schmutzigen Schüssel, mit dem er üblicherweise seine Kessel zu reinigen pflegte.

Wortlos legte der Tränkemeister den Zauberstab zur Seite und ließ sich schwer in seinen Ledersessel sinken. Er vergrub den Kopf in beiden Händen und riß so fest an den dunklen Strähnen, die seine kalten Finger zu fassen bekamen, daß ihm der Schmerz Tränen in die Augen trieb.

'Du kannst den Dunklen Lord aus deinen Gedanken aussperren, aber dich nicht einmal auf eine Levitation konzentrieren!' schalt sein Gewissen voller Häme und schwieg dann so hartnäckig, als wolle es ihn auf diese Weise zum Handeln zwingen.

„Ich habe es versucht – es funktioniert nicht", hörte sich Snape laut rechtfertigen, und die Erkenntnis, daß er Selbstgespräche führte, jagte ihm einen gewaltigen Schrecken ein.

Vor Übermüdung bekam er bereits Kopfschmerzen, und eine unheilverkündende Übelkeit kitzelte in der Kehle.

So konnte und würde es nicht weitergehen. Der Tränkemeister strich das lange Haar mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung aus den Augen, erhob sich (nur nicht auf den Schwindel achten) und verließ entschlossen sein Quartier. Im Gehen ließ er den Zauberstab in der Innentasche seiner schwarzen Robe verschwinden.

xoxoxox

Catriona MacGillivray hob überrascht den Kopf von einem Pergament, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

Sie hatte sich längst von Remus Lupin verabschiedet und genoß die Stille der Nacht, um den ereignisreichen Tag mit ein wenig Kopfarbeit ausklingen zu lassen.

„Herein", sagte sie abgelenkt und wedelte zerstreut mit dem Zauberstab, so daß sich die Riegel an der Tür lösten.

Hindurch trat die Person, von der sie am wenigsten erwartet hätte, sie nach dem Vorfall mit dem Alraunenwein jemals wieder auf ihrer Schwelle zu sehen.

Severus Snape nickte knapp und blieb steif vor ihrem Schreibtisch stehen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Er wirkte derangiert und… verzweifelt, auch wenn sein stolzes Gebaren einen anderen Eindruck zu erwecken suchte.

„Nehmen Sie doch Platz", sagte Catriona MacGillivray weich und tat, als verwundere sie seine Gegenwart um diese Zeit kein bißchen.

Er gehorchte, blieb aber kerzengerade und verkrampft in dem Sessel sitzen, den sie ihm angeboten hatte.

„Ich komme ungelegen", sagte er nach einer Weile sachlich, als MacGillivray geistesabwesend mit ihrer Feder wippte.

„Keineswegs", widersprach sie gutmütig, „aber da Sie mir bisher nicht gesagt haben, was Ihr Begehr ist, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, noch ein wenig weiterzuarbeiten."

Sie legte die Feder zur Seite und sah ihn direkt aus dunkelgrünen Augen an. Snape hielt dem Blick voller Unbehagen stand. In der Rolle des Bittstellers gefiel er sich gar nicht, und er bereute es bereits, erst gehandelt und dann nachgedacht zu haben.

Ihre Brille trug auf dem Steg ein winziges, höchst kunstvolles Eidechsenmotiv, das ausgesprochen ästhetisch wirkte und ihrem feingeschnittenen Gesicht etwas Aristokratisches verlieh.

„Woran arbeiten Sie?" fragte er hilflos, um den unvermeidlichen Moment, in dem er ihr sein Anliegen vortragen mußte, noch etwas hinauszuzögern.

„Ich übersetze die Publikation einer brasilianischen Kollegin", erzählte sie bereitwillig. „Nicht jeder schreibt in Englisch."

Er durchlitt schon jetzt beachtliche Höllenqualen, weil er ganz offenkundig gekommen war, einen Gefallen von ihr zu erbitten.

Es dauerte sie, nicht zu wissen, wie sie ihm diesen Canossagang erleichtern sollte, aber jedes drängende Wort ihrerseits würde es ihm nur noch schwerer gemacht haben.

„Neben Alraunenwein schätze ich auch Kaffeelikör sehr", sagte sie eingedenk ihres Gespräches in seinem Büro ernst. „Mögen Sie den lieber?"

Snape blinzelte überrascht. Sie verspottete ihn nicht, überschüttete ihn nicht mit Selbstgefälligkeiten – statt dessen versuchte sie, ihm einen Weg zu ebnen, ihr völlig unverbindlich seinen Wunsch vorzutragen.

Dankbarkeit wallte heiß in ihm auf. Er war inzwischen erschöpft genug, daß ihn dieses fremde Gefühl wohlig berauschte und ihm die Zunge lockerte.

„Ja", sagte er leise, obwohl die Vorstellung, jetzt noch Alkohol zu trinken, ihn benommen und schwindlig machte.

„Zum Wohl."

Er sah sich zu, wie er den köstlichen Duft mit geschlossenen Augen einsog. Ein Aroma so reich und voll… es erschien ihm unmöglich, den Genuß durch Trinken noch zu verstärken.

Snape stellte das Kristallglas ab, ohne auch nur genippt zu haben zu haben.

Ein Schleier breitete sich über sein Gesichtsfeld aus, so daß die rothaarige Schottin entrückt wirkte, wie auf einem alten, mystischen Foto.

Besser, er brachte es hinter sich, bevor er in ihrem Quartier ohnmächtig wurde.

„Sie erwähnten Ololiuqui und seinen Einsatz im 'Trank der Gegenwärtigkeit'", sagte er in einem Atemzug. „Ich bin bereit, es zu versuchen."

Das entrückte Bild MacGillivrays musterte ihn aufmerksam und prüfend, aber nicht unfreundlich.

Als sie nichts sagte, brach es aus Snape heraus: „Ich habe alles versucht, aber kein Zauber gelingt."

„Sie sind wenigstens ehrlich." MacGillivray grinste schief. Sie hielt nicht viel davon, so offen als letzte Rettung bezeichnet zu werden, aber als Snape tonlos flüsterte: „Bitte", da erkannte sie, wie verzweifelt er sein mußte und was ihn das gekostet hatte.

„Morgen um neun", sagte sie sanft. „Soll ich zu Ihnen, oder möchten Sie zu mir kommen?"

Wenn er es recht bedachte, war ein Vorschlag ebenso katastrophal wie der andere. In seinem Quartier hatte wirklich _niemand_ etwas verloren, und in MacGillivrays Räumen kam er sich deplaciert und wie ein Eindringling vor.

„Wählen Sie einen Ort, der Ihnen am wenigsten unangenehm ist", riet die Schottin salomonisch und lächelte gerade so viel, um ihm etwas Sicherheit zu geben.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung zuckte Snape plötzlich die Schultern und sagte: „Ich weiß es nicht. Können wir nicht noch jetzt beginnen?"

Wenn er sich nur sehen könnte! Blaß, entsetzlich erschöpft und völlig überreizt. Von inniger Zuneigung überwältigt, erhob sich MacGillivray und sah ihn nicht an, als sie sagte: „Besser morgen, Severus."

Bevor ihr Verstand sie davon abhalten konnte, etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun, hatte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und gemurmelt: „Sie sehen müde aus."

Ihre Finger auf dem glatten Stoff seines Umhangs – Snape erstarrte vor Schreck, und auch sie selbst war für Momente nicht fähig, sich zu rühren.

Was war bloß in sie gefahren? Severus Snape kam man besser nicht zu nahe; von Berührungen ganz zu schweigen.

'Wie praktisch', durchfuhr es sie ungewohnt bitter, 'durch sein abweisendes Verhalten kommt niemand auf den Gedanken, ihn jemals nach seinem Befinden zu fragen'.

Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als sich plötzlich eine kalte, feingliedrige Hand um ihre schloß, gerade, als sie sie fortnehmen wollte.

Seine Finger suchten die ihrigen, und dann hielt er sie so fest, als bestünde die einzige Verbindung zwischen Leben und ewiger Verdammnis in der Verflechtung ihrer Hände.

Sie ließ ihn gewähren; es gab keine Notwendigkeit zu sprechen, keinen Grund, sich zu erklären und keine Frage nach dem Warum.

Schließlich entwand er seine Finger mit einer seltsamen Endgültigkeit, und Catriona, der schon die Frage auf den Lippen gelegen hatte, ob er bleiben wolle, schwieg.

Dies war bereits das Maximum an Nähe, das er in seiner abgrundtiefen Verzweiflung zulassen konnte, und ein weiterer Schritt würde ihn nur unnötig zur Abwehr zwingen.

Snape wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür sagte er, ohne sie anzusehen: „Ich suche Sie morgen auf."

Da war er wieder, der unvermeidliche Schalk in MacGillivrays Augen, und bevor sie ihre vorschnelle Zunge zügeln konnte, war ihr ein überschwengliches „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein!" entschlüpft.

Sie überspielte ihre Verlegenheit geistesgegenwärtig mit einem warmen Lächeln und fügte mit der ihr eigenen Unbeschwertheit eilig hinzu: „Sie müssen darauf nichts antworten."

Snape glitt mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen davon.

Kaum war er fort, gestattete sich MacGillivray ein abgrundtiefes Seufzen. Nun war sie es, die nervös war und aufgekratzt; ihre Übersetzung konnte sie für diese Nacht vergessen.

Noch immer spürte sie seine kalte, glatte Hand in ihrer warmen, und es faszinierte sie, wie sehr eine einfache Berührung ihre Sinne verwirren konnte, obschon sie immer besonders stolz auf ihre kühle Überlegenheit gewesen war.

Andererseits – der düstere Tränkemeister war alles andere als gewöhnlich, und im Laufe der Zeit hatte sich lebhaft bewahrheitet, was sie von vornherein gewußt hatte: Mittelmäßigkeit paßte einfach nicht zu ihr.

xoxoxox

Während sich Catriona MacGillivray noch in Gedanken über die Ursache ihrer Hingezogenheit zu Snape erging, bemühte sich dieser aus Leibeskräften, überhaupt ein Auge zuzutun.

Er hatte sich auf direktem Wege in sein Quartier zur Ruhe begeben (Um diese Zeit würde es Madam Pomfrey nicht mehr wagen, Nachforschungen über sein Nichterscheinen anzustellen, und auf die Rüge am Folgetag war er vorbereitet.), aber in seiner Erschöpfung wallten Erinnerungen an die Heimsuchungen der Dementoren auf; die Bilder vermischten sich mit demütigenden Szenen aus seiner Kindheit (vergessen, nicht sehen…), hastigen Momentaufnahmen aus der aktiven Zeit als Todesser und den überaus widersprüchlichen Emotionen, die die letzte Begegnung mit Catriona MacGillivray in ihm geweckt hatte.

Ihre Hand zu umklammern, das war wie ein Reflex gewesen, wie ein langgehegtes Bedürfnis endlich stillen zu können.

Irgendwo ganz tief drinnen hatte er sich für Sekundenbruchteile gefragt, wie es wohl wäre, sie in die Arme zu schließen, aber dann wurde ihm schon ihre stille, hartnäckige Präsenz zuviel, und er löste seine Finger von ihren.

Im Nachhinein bedauerte er dies fast; in den wenigen Minuten, in denen sie nicht gerade leidenschaftlich debattierten oder Spitzen austauschten, fand er in ihrer Gegenwart ein klein wenig Ruhe von der Art, die ihm sonst nur in abgeschiedenem Alleinsein zuteil wurde.

Natürlich würde er ihre Bosheiten nie vergessen können, aber dennoch… sie war so anders, sie bot ihm die Stirn und war gleichzeitig bereit, ihm trotz seiner bitterbösen, zynischen Ablehnung entgegenzukommen. Sie machte es ihm nicht aus Prinzip leicht; Mitleid hätte ihn rasend gemacht, aber in Momenten, in denen er kurz davor gewesen war, in haltloses Weinen auszubrechen, hatte sie unsagbares Taktgefühl und wahre Größe bewiesen.

Severus Snape langte nach der Flasche 'Traumlosen Schlafes', die gewohnheitsmäßig auf seinem Nachttisch stand, ließ aber die Hand jäh sinken. Die Nacht war schon weit fortgeschritten, und um neun Uhr erwartete ihn MacGillivray bereits für die _Behandlung_. Besser, er nahm von dem Zaubertrank, dessen Wirkung erst nach durchschnittlich zehn Stunden abklang, da er gleichzeitig die Schlafdauer beeinflußte, dieses Mal Abstand.

Mit Bildern von Catriona MacGillivrays rotem Schopf über smaragdgrünen Eidechsenaugen und ihren schlangengleich ineinandergewundenen Händen fiel Severus Snape schließlich in einen erschöpften, unruhigen Schlaf.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel sechzehn.

Bin wie immer sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen oder auch: Reviews sind des Autors Freude!


	17. Der Trank der Gegenwärtigkeit

_So, den Ernährungskongreß und ein Testat hinter mich gebracht, nun geht es weiter! Tausend Dank den Reviewern und allen anderen Lesern!_

Kapitel 17: Der Trank der Gegenwärtigkeit

„Und Professor Snape hat zugestimmt?"

Albus Dumbledore, mit dem MacGillivray und Lupin ein rasches Frühstück einnahmen, bevor sie um neun Uhr in ihr Quartier zurückkehren würde, wirkte ehrlich erstaunt. Die Schottin hatte es vorgezogen, den Schulleiter in das Vorhaben einzuweihen, da es in höchstem Maße die Person betraf, in der er, wie sie wohl wußte, weitaus mehr sah, als nur einen geschätzten Kollegen.

„Das hat er", bestätigte sie, hielt sich jedoch bedeckt über den eigentlichen Anlaß seines Sinneswandels. Während sie noch vor kurzem jedes Detail mit Dumbledore und Lupin bereit gewesen wäre zu besprechen, überkam sie jetzt ein seltsames Unbehagen, so als gäbe sie Dinge preis, die viel zu weit in die Privatsphäre des Tränkemeisters gehörten, um öffentlich diskutiert zu werden.

„Ich möchte betonen, diese Anwendung ist nicht außergewöhnlich riskant; nur eben in Europa nicht gebräuchlich. Professor Snape hat noch immer Schwierigkeiten mit dem Zaubern; vielleicht kann ihm dieser Trank helfen", sagte sie nachdenklich.

Lupin lächelte verständnisvoll. Sie hatte deutlich untertrieben; Severus Snape konnte _überhaupt_ nicht zaubern und wurde von Tag zu Tag verzweifelter darüber – dies nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen, obwohl es alle Anwesenden wußten, zeugte von ungewöhnlicher Loyalität.

„Sie haben mein vollstes Vertrauen, Catriona", sagte Dumbledore gütig. „Sie sind jeden Tag mit Severus zusammen; wenn er mit mir spricht, dann immer mit dieser Distanz, die ein Gespräch über seinen Seelenzustand völlig unmöglich macht."

Der Alte sprach mit einem so tiefen Bedauern, als handele es sich um einen entfremdeten Sohn.

MacGillivray schien verwirrt, aber Remus Lupin beeilte sich zu sagen: „Severus redet nicht über seine Sorgen, Albus, aber Ihnen vertraut er noch am meisten. Momentan, denke ich, schämt er sich entsetzlich wegen seiner Hilflosigkeit, die ihn für seine Aufgaben – in seinen Augen – wertlos macht."

Dumbledore wiegte bedächtig das greise Haupt, so daß seine grauen Locken leicht mitschwangen.

Severus Snape, der Spion in Voldemorts Reihen, unersetzlich für den Orden des Phönix. Snape hatte sich natürlich nie über sein schweres Los beklagt; stoisch führte er aus, was er für seine Pflicht erachtete, und niemand ahnte, wie sehr ihn das Doppelleben forderte, wie oft er vor Übermüdung gar nicht hatte schlafen können, wie schwer es ihm fiel, einen vernünftigen Unterricht aufrechtzuerhalten, wenn er wußte, demnächst würde er auf einem Todessertreffen oder einer Ordenszusammenkunft erscheinen müssen. Die Tatsache, daß der Zaubertrankmeister immer erst unmittelbar vor Beginn ihrer Versammlungen eintraf und nach deren Ende unverzüglich wieder entschwand, verrieten dem Direktor, wie wenig es für den Spion von Bedeutung war, auf wessen Seite Treffen er sich befand. Er verabscheute beide gleichermaßen.

Und nie hatte er Snape beiseite genommen, um ihm zu versichern, er könne aufhören, wenn es ihm zuviel würde. Sie brauchten ihn so dringend, daß er es in Kauf genommen hatte, den jungen Mann für ihrer aller Zwecke zu instrumentalisieren.

Sogar jetzt noch, durchzuckte es den Alten, dachten sie nur daran, daß Snape _rechtzeitig zu_ _dem Treffen mit den Werwölfen_ seine Zauberkräfte wiedererlangte. Um seine Sicherheit zu erhöhen, hatten sie gesagt, doch für Snape mußte es geklungen haben wie: 'um Lupin nicht unnötig zu gefährden.'

Sogar seine Inhaftierung und damit eine Kette schrecklicher Vorkommnisse hatte er billigend in Kauf genommen; der Erhalt des Ordens ging vor. Dumbledore fragte sich plötzlich, ob es genügte, all dies mit der größeren, höheren Aufgabe zu rechtfertigen, die Welt von Voldemort zu befreien.

„Es ist Zeit", unterbrach MacGillivray seine zweifelnden Gedanken. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, Direktor."

Sie erhob sich mit solch graziöser Leichtigkeit, daß ihre heute bordeauxfarbene Robe über dem Boden zu schweben schien.

„Viel Erfolg", rief Lupin ihr noch nach, aber Albus Dumbledore, dem ihr Satz eigentlich gegolten hatte, nickte nur zerstreut.

„Remus", sagte er aufgewühlt, als sie außer Hörweite war, „hast du dich jemals gefragt, ob wir Severus ausnutzen?"

Lupin blieb beinahe ein Schinkenbissen im Hals stecken. Er beäugte den alten Schulleiter neugierig und besorgt.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?" erkundigte er sich vorsichtig, sobald er die Gefahr in der Speiseröhre durch einen großen Schluck aus der Kaffeetasse gebannt hatte.

„Ich mußte nur eben daran denken, daß er – strenggenommen – nie wirklich eine Wahl hatte. Er könnte gar nicht aussteigen, selbst wenn er es wollte. Ich habe in Kauf genommen, daß er in Azkaban den Verstand oder gar das Leben verliert, weil" –

– „Opfer gebracht werden müssen, damit Voldemort besiegt werden kann", vollendete Lupin mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Dumbledore gleichzeitig stolz und traurig machte.

„Aber wie weit können wir gehen unter dem Vorwand, eben diese Opfer für ein höheres Ziel zu bringen?" fragte er drängend, da Lupin offenbar nicht verstand, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Severus würde niemals zugeben, wenn ihm seine Aufgaben zuviel würden", sagte der Werwolf ausweichend, noch immer unsicher, wohin das Gespräch führen sollte.

„Schon", bestätigte Dumbledore, „aber ist dir nicht aufgefallen, daß wir nie, nicht einmal, als er aus Azkaban in solch einem Zustand wiederkam, erwogen haben, ihn aus der Rolle als Spion zu befreien?"

Nun gut – wenn man es so betrachtete, hatte Dumbledore natürlich Recht. Für sie alle war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie nicht mehr auf kostbare Informationen aus dem Feindeslager verzichten mußten.

Bei einem der letzten Ordenstreffen hatte Alastor Moody, ein rauhbeiniger Exauror, den eine alte Feindschaft mit Snape verband, gar vorgeschlagen, ihn höchstpersönlich daran zu erinnern, daß es nun langsam Zeit würde, seine Spionagetätigkeit wieder aufzunehmen.

„Wir brauchen ihn", sagte Lupin lahm und schämte sich der Worte, kaum daß er sie ausgesprochen hatte.

„Aber schließlich bringen wir alle Opfer in diesen Zeiten", fügte er trotzig hinzu. „Severus wäre der Letzte, der das nicht verstünde."

'Ja', dachte Dumbledore wehmütig, 'das ist gleichzeitig unser Glück und sein Problem.'

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn einfach nur wissen lassen, daß wir ihn nicht nur wegen seiner Tätigkeit als Spion schätzen", sagte Lupin nach einer Weile nachdenklich, und ein herzliches Lächeln erhellte die ernsten Gesichtszüge des Direktors.

Lupin hatte sehr wohl verstanden, was ihm wichtig gewesen war.

xoxoxox

Severus Snape holte tief Atem und schloß sekundenlang die Augen, bevor er die Hand hob und an Catriona MacGillivrays Tür klopfte.

Er war absolut pünktlich und wie stets makellos gewandet, aber in seinem Inneren tobten Stürme, wie sie auch im Winter auf den Äußeren Hebriden nicht heftiger sein konnten.

Snape hatte sich völlig übernächtigt aus den Kissen gequält; nach dem Ankleiden war es natürlich zu spät gewesen, um noch zu frühstücken; also hatte er statt dessen einen Kräftigungstrank zu sich genommen, um dem Schwindelgefühl Herr zu werden.

Die Träume der Nacht standen so lebendig vor seinen Augen, als befände er sich noch immer mitten in ihnen; ohne Zauberkräfte war er vollkommen hilflos, und gleich würde er sich ausgerechnet der Person ausliefern, der er bis vor kurzem noch abgrundtief mißtraut hatte.

Zwar war es fraglich, ob sein Unbehagen geringer gewesen wäre, wenn er sich zu Remus Lupin hätte begeben müssen, aber er mochte im Zusammenhang mit Catriona MacGillivray einfach nicht von Vertrauen sprechen.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und sofort wuchs das Mißbehagen des sonst so selbstsicheren

Tränkemeisters.

Catriona MacGillivray bat ihn mit dem Geist eines Lächelns auf den Lippen herein. In ihren Augen glomm ein seltsames Licht, und sie wirkte… unsicher?

„Wir gehen ganz unspektakulär zu Werke", sagte sie ein wenig spöttisch, aber es wirkte wie der Versuch, unmerklich seine Furcht zu lindern.

Snape sah sie scharf an. „Was muß ich tun?" fragte er kurz, offenbar nicht gewillt, auf ihre Freundlichkeit einzugehen.

„Ich empfehle, daß Sie zuerst Platz nehmen." Catriona MacGillivray deutete trocken hinüber zum Sofa.

Er gehorchte steif und unterdrückte die Frage, wieso es nicht ein Stuhl auch getan hätte.

„Der 'Trank der Gegenwärtigkeit' enthält eine beachtliche Menge Ololiuqui", begann sie verhalten, „das deutlich bewußtseinsverändernde Eigenschaften besitzt. Erwarten Sie daher lebhafte Bilder, solange der Trank wirkt."

Snapes dunkle Brauen wölbten sich sichtlich entgeistert.

„Ich weiß, daß Sie sowohl in Okklumentik als auch in Legilimentik außerordentlich begabt sind", fuhr MacGillivray rasch fort, bevor er sie unterbrechen konnte. „Diese Fähigkeiten sind in diesem Falle jedoch eher hinderlich für den Erfolg, da ein möglichst freier Gedankenfluß stattfinden soll. – Sie würden unweigerlich versuchen, Ihren Geist zu verschließen oder lenkend einzugreifen, deswegen" –

–„deswegen was?" brauste er auf. „Wollen Sie mich etwa unter Yaxé setzen?"

In seinen Obsidianaugen blitzte ungläubiger Zorn.

„Es geht nicht anders", sagte MacGillivray unfroh. Yaxé, Zauberers Pflanze, bewirkte eine vollständige Bewußtseinsentspannung, _Kontrollverlust_ ohne Zweifel für Severus Snape und daher nicht tolerabel für jemanden, der es gewohnt war, immer Herr der Lage zu sein und der vor allen Dingen in ständiger Achtsamkeit vor dem mächtigen Geist des Dunklen Lords leben mußte.

„Auf keinen Fall!" rief der Tränkemeister, weiß vor nur schlecht als Wut getarnter panischer Angst.

„Dann eben nicht! Ich beginne ja bereits, mich an ein Leben als Muggel zu gewöhnen."

Er sprang auf, aber der Schwindel, der trotz des Kräftigungstrankes nicht gänzlich verschwunden war, zwang ihn zurück in eine sitzende Position. Mit geschlossenen Augen bemühte er sich, durch tiefes, konzentriertes Atmen die aufwallende Übelkeit zu dämpfen.

Zwei warme Hände umfaßten seine zitternden eiskalten Finger, und als er die Lider wieder hob, blickte er direkt in MacGillivrays ernstes, besorgtes Gesicht, die vor ihm kniete und jetzt eindringlich sagte: „Nicht mal Sie selbst glauben das, Severus. Mit jedem Tag verlieren Sie mehr die Hoffnung, je wieder zaubern zu können."

Snape preßte die Lippen fest aufeinander und entzog seine Hände ihrer Umklammerung, obwohl ihre verläßliche Wärme sein hämmerndes Herz ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

Die Schottin schob mit einer ungeduldigen Geste ihre elegante Brille höher und strich sich eine kupferne Locke aus der Stirn.

Wenn er doch nur nicht so schrecklich mißtrauisch wäre! Wie sollte sie ihm helfen, wenn er nicht bereit war, einen winzigen Schritt auf sie zuzugehen?

„Ist ein kleines bißchen Vertrauen denn ein zu hoher Preis für einen möglichen Erfolg?" fragte sie ruhiger, als ihr zumute war.

Der Tränkemeister blieb die Antwort zunächst schuldig.

Er konnte nicht vor ihr eingestehen, daß er nichts mehr fürchtete, als nun auch noch die Kontrolle über seinen Geist zu verlieren. Und da sollte er _freiwillig_ Yaxé zu sich nehmen, die genau dies bewirkte?

Nein! Niemals!

Andererseits war sein Schicksal als Muggel ohne Zauberkräfte besiegelt. So nichtswürdig würde er nicht weiterleben.

Und dennoch – es war auch jetzt überhaupt nicht wichtig, was er selbst wollte. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt war dies je wichtig gewesen. Seine Aufgabe bestand darin, essentielle Informationen zu liefern, bis sie vielleicht eines Tages den Dunklen Lord besiegten oder bis er enttarnt oder verraten wurde, eine Gefahr, die mit jedem Tag wuchs.

„Sind Sie mit Legilimentik vertraut?" fragte er gepreßt und ohne sie anzusehen.

„Genug, um die Wirkung beider Tränke verfolgen und gegebenenfalls eingreifen zu können", versicherte MacGillivray, die seinen inneren Kampf beinahe körperlich gespürt hatte.

„Dann beginnen Sie", sagte er kalt. „Ich werde mich nicht wehren."

MacGillivray entkorkte eine winzige blaue Phiole und reichte sie ihm.

Er vertraute sich ihr an, äußerst widerwillig zwar, aber dennoch… Eine größere Ehre hätte er ihr mit keiner Geste, keinem Wort erweisen können.

Snapes eben noch klarer, angespannter Blick verschleierte sich zusehends. Er spürte die bewußte Kontrolle über seine Gedanken immer mehr entgleiten, und Panik stieg in ihm auf, aber mit einem Mal gab es eine unsagbar beruhigende Präsenz in seinem Bewußtsein, die die Angst dämpfte, ihn tröstete und ihn ermutigte, den 'Trank der Gegenwärtigkeit' zu sich zu nehmen.

Im Rhythmus seines beschleunigten Pulsschlags strömte das Blut durch seine Adern; jeder Atemzug beförderte Millionen von Sauerstoffmolekülen bis tief in die kleinsten Alveolen. Noch nie hatte er einen dieser unwillkürlichen Vorgänge so eindringlich wahrgenommen.

Vor seinen geschlossenen Augen formten sich geordnete, farbenfrohe Muster, die nach und nach immer mehr an Regelmäßigkeit verloren und in lebendige Bilder ihm bekannter Personen übergingen.

Snape träumte.

Da gab es diese magere, stets mürrisch dreinschauende Frau, die seine Mutter gewesen war – sie wirkte gleichzeitig fremd und so schmerzlich vertraut, als wäre ihr Verhältnis immer sehr eng gewesen; dabei erinnerte er sich eigentlich nur an sie als ausgebrannt, resigniert und traurig.

Hier zeigte sie ihm einen simplen 'Reparo'; sie schien weniger angespannt, vielleicht sogar heiter, und in einer weiteren Szene saß sie an seinem Bett und las ihm vor.

Wie alt mochte er da gewesen sein, fragte sich Snape unwillkürlich – höchstens fünf oder sechs, und er hatte wirklich fest geglaubt, nie vorgelesen bekommen zu haben, daß er sogar Dumbledore damit verblüfft hatte.

Die Umgebung wechselte so unmerklich, daß er beim Klang der Musik unwillkürlich zusammenfuhr.

Ein schäbiger Tanzsaal, Tabakschwaden hingen bläulich in der überhitzten, stickigen Luft und auf der Tanzfläche reges Treiben von zumeist ungeschickt oder nachlässig gekleideten… _Muggeln_?

Dies konnte unmöglich seine Erinnerung sein; Severus Snape konnte guten Gewissens von sich behaupten, noch niemals in seinem Leben einen Fuß in ein solches Muggeletablissement gesetzt zu haben.

Außerdem stimmt die Zeitlinie nicht; die Damen, die mit albern aufgeregtem Gehabe Bowle ausschenkten oder sich ihre geröteten Gesichter fächelten, waren allesamt erwachsen und trugen seltsam altmodische Kleider, während er sich gerade noch als Kind gesehen hatte.

Die Hallentür flog mit einem schwungvollen Knall auf, und herein kam ein junger Mann mit pechschwarzem, gegeltem Haar, stechenden Augen und einer gebogenen Nase, die seinem markanten Gesicht etwas Verwegenes verlieh.

Er war nach Art der Arbeiter gekleidet, sauber und schnittig, und man sah der Lederjacke an, daß er eine Ewigkeit auf sie gespart hatte.

An seiner Hand, mehr Trophäe denn gleichwertige Begleitung, ein blasses Mädchen mit einer Silberspange in dunklem, seidigem Haar.

„Hey, Toby, seit wann hast du ne Schwester?"

Der Ruf hallte durch den Saal, und eine eiskalte Hand schloß sich um Snapes Herz.

Der junge Mann zog das Mädchen, dem die neugierigen Blicke sichtlich unangenehm waren, lachend zu sich heran.

„Das ist Eileen, du Idiot", sagte er liebenswürdig mit einer Stimme wie flüssiger Samt.

Snape hatte das Gefühl, kaum atmen zu können. _Das_ war sein Vater gewesen? Wieso, um alles in der Welt, hatte sich Eileen Prince mit ihm an diesen Ort begeben, hatte sich herabgelassen, sich von einer Meute ungebildeter Muggel wie ein Stück Fleisch anstarren zu lassen, ganz als taxiere man ihren Wert?

Sie paßte überhaupt nicht in diesen illustren Kreis stark geschminkter, wohlproportionierter Damen, deren einziger Lebensinhalt es zu sein schien, einen Mann zu finden, der ihnen dann mindestens fünf Kinder bescherte und die jetzt hinter vorgehaltenen Händen tuschelten.

„Die sind bloß neidisch", hörte er den jungen Burschen sagen – sollte es sich demnach um Eileens Erinnerung handeln?

Sie wurde auf die Tanzfläche geführt, aber während sich ihr Begleiter – Tobias Snape, zwang sich der Tränkemeister zu denken, dein _Vater_ – vorzüglich amüsierte, tanzte sie mehr schlecht als recht, und der Blick ihrer dunklen Augen verdüsterte sich zusehends.

Snape hatte seine Mutter noch nie enttäuscht gesehen; vielleicht, weil sie, seit er alt genug war, sich bewußt zu erinnern, keine Hoffnungen mehr gehegt hatte, die noch enttäuscht werden konnten.

Dieses Mädchen hier war jedoch bitter enttäuscht, so sehr, daß er sich wünschte, sie zu trösten, sie einmal lächeln zu sehen.

Trost und Beistand… wie sehr hätte er beides während der Zeit als Hogwartsschüler nötig gehabt, aber die einzige Anerkennung gab es von seinem Hauslehrer für hervorragende Leistungen in Zaubertränke und später dann von Lucius Malfoy für seine Fertigkeiten und seinen scharfen Verstand, der ihn neben seinem Interesse für die Dunklen Künste geradewegs in die Reihen Voldemorts getrieben hatte.

Die Bilder wechselten jetzt schneller; die Farben schaurig verzerrt; es war, als sei der Ton abgestellt worden und er verfolgte einen Muggelstummfilm.

Anfangs war er bei den Angriffen auf Muggelgeborene dabeigewesen; es hatte keinen Grund gegeben, sich nicht zu beteiligen, und die Wertschätzung des Dunklen Lords mußte mit solchen „Kleinigkeiten" untermauert werden. Erst später hatte er im Hintergrund bleiben dürfen, bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Tag, an dem er Sybil Trelawneys Prophezeiung belauscht hatte.

Ekstatisch war er gewesen, in den Besitz einer so unschätzbar wertvollen Information gelangt zu sein, sie dem Dunklen Lord zu überbringen, war Ehrensache gewesen, und dieser hatte ihn tatsächlich über alle Maßen mit seiner Gunst geehrt.

Obgleich eine unheilvolle Vorahnung hartnäckig versucht hatte, ihm die Euphorie schal werden zu lassen, so konnte er sich doch nicht entsinnen, jemals vorher mit solcher Wertschätzung bedacht worden zu sein. Ein wundervolles Gefühl.

Um so erschütternder die Auswirkungen… Snapes Herz begann zu rasen, kalter Schweiß tränkte den schweren Stoff seines Hemdes, machte ihn frösteln und zittern, doch er war körperlos, konnte keinerlei Einfluß nehmen auf physische Vorgänge.

Unwillkürlich versuchte er, wenigstens die Gedanken zu steuern, aber es funktionierte nicht…

Da war sie wieder, diese ruhebringende, tröstende Präsenz in seinem Geist, die, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, ihm bedeutete, er möge alles geschehen lassen, er sei sicher.

Snape entspannte sich ein wenig, bis ihn die Bitterkeit einholte, die sich in all den Jahren der Spionagetätigkeit stetig vertieft hatte.

Immer hatte er bereit zu sein für eines ihrer Treffen, unwichtig welche Seite, irrelevant, ob es ihm schlecht ging, egal wie gefährlich.

Dann der Unterricht, ein Dorn in seinem Auge, und seit Harry Potter in Hogwarts weilte, vermischten sich jedes Mal bei seinem Anblick Haß und Schuld zu einem besonders ungenießbaren Trank.

Und schlußendlich die Inhaftierung und Überstellung nach Azkaban.

In den ersten Wochen und Monaten hatte ihn der törichte Glaube, Albus Dumbledore, der ihm eine zweite Chance im Leben gegeben und dem er bis dato unumwunden vertraut hatte, würde für seine Befreiung sorgen, mit fast übermenschlicher Kraft gesegnet, so daß er den Übergriffen der Dementoren nahezu mühelos widerstand, aber mit fortschreitender Zeit, als keine Kunde kam und es keinerlei Anzeichen gab, daß es Dumbledore überhaupt interessierte, wo sich sein Spion befand (den Dunklen Lord übrigens auch nicht, aber diese Tatsache traf Snape längst nicht so hart; er wußte um die Art seines Wertes bei den Todessern), war es immer unmöglicher geworden, seinen Geist abzuschirmen.

Die gräßlichen Erinnerungen an die weitere Gefangenschaft konnte er nicht zulassen… verdrängen… unterdrücken… aber Yaxé war mächtig, und er kam nicht dagegen an.

Und dennoch gab es ein plötzliches Gegengewicht, so banal, daß es Snape bereit war abzutun als lächerliche Sentimentalität: McGonagalls 'Wir vermissen Sie' (als Spion, als Lehrer), Lupins Hilfe und Freundschaftsgesten (klassischer Fall von schlechtem Gewissen) und… Catriona MacGillivrays Art, ihn gleichzeitig zu ärgern und ihm bedingungslos beizustehen (?). Einzig bei ihr fielen ihm keine möglichen Hintergedanken ein.

Die Visionen verloren allmählich an Kraft und Farbigkeit, und rasende Kopfschmerzen und brennender Durst raten in den Fokus von Snapes bewußtem Erleben.

Eine sanfte Hand flößte ihm mit liebevoller Bestimmtheit köstlich erfrischendes Wasser ein, und ein feuchtes Tuch linderte das Brennen hinter seiner Stirn.

Mit der höchst angenehmen Erinnerung an unsagbar beruhigende, sanfte Worte und goldgrüne Augen unter kupfernem Haar versank Severus Snape in tiefem, erschöpftem Schlaf.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel siebzehn.

Bin natürlich auch diesmal wieder sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen!

**Übrigens:**_Zauberers Pflanze oder auch Baum der Zauberer (Latua pubiflora)_ hat in der Muggelwelt mit Yaxé (ein anderes Wort für Ayahuasca, eine Liane, die ebenfalls zu schamanischen Ritualen genutzt wird) nichts zutun.


	18. Die Bedeutung von Inkonsequenz

_Nun habe ich endlich auch wieder zu Hause Internet, der neue Rechner läuft phantastisch, daher auch gleich ein Update zur Feier des Tages. Dank an alle Leser und Reviewer, besonderer Dank geht diesmal an meine Betaleserin Ulrike, deren Sicht der Dinge mir Inspiration und Gedankenanstoß ist. _

Kapitel 18: Die Bedeutung von Inkonsequenz

Catriona MacGillivray setzte ihre Brille mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ab und rieb sich die müden Augen.

Die Eindrücke, deren Zeuge sie während Snapes Trankerfahrung geworden war, hatten sie zutiefst mitgenommen und betroffen gemacht, aber auch stolz, daß er sich nie hatte beugen oder brechen lassen.

Sie konnte mit Gewißheit von sich sagen, noch niemals zuvor so gewaltige, intensive Emotionen empfunden zu haben; noch nie zuvor war sie so verwirrt gewesen, so unsicher, so aufgewühlt und hin- und hergerissen zwischen Schmerz, Mitgefühl und Zuneigung für den Menschen, der bis vor kurzem nicht mehr als eine sportliche Herausforderung für sie gewesen war.

Sie erhob sich lautlos von der Sofakante und nahm am Schreibtisch Platz, aber ihre Augen kehrten wie magisch angezogen immer wieder zu der flachen, schwarzgekleideten Gestalt auf ihrem Sofa zurück, die so verletzlich und fremd unter dem farbenfrohem Plaid ruhte.

xoxoxox

Die erste Version ihrer Übersetzung war fertiggestellt; wiederholt abgelenkt durch ihre aufgewühlten Gedanken, strichelte MacGillivray gerade unschlüssig an einem Wort herum, dessen sinngerechte Übertragung ihr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, als sie eine seltsame Empfindung aufsehen ließ.

Die unergründlichen Augen des Tränkemeisters ruhten unverwandt auf ihr, der Blick klar und wachsam.

„Wie geht's dem Kopf?" fragte sie scherzhaft, ohne ihren Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch zu verlassen.

Snape gab ihr durch ein kaum merkliches Nicken zu verstehen, daß er ihre Fürsorge zu schätzen wußte und sagte trocken: „In Ihrem Bericht wird nicht erwähnt, daß die Probanden nach durchlebter 'Behandlung' unter beachtlichem Unwohlsein leiden."

„Bisher nicht", pflichtete sie ihm leichthin bei, über alle Maßen erleichtert, daß er sein spöttisches, zynisches Selbst nicht eingebüßt hatte, „aber ich nehme diesen neuen Fakt selbstverständlich in meine Publikation auf."

„Publikation?" wiederholte Snape ungläubig. „Sie wollen doch nicht…?"

„Aber ja doch!" bestätigte MacGillivray mit frechem Grinsen. „Ich lasse mir doch so eine Gelegenheit nicht entgehen. – '_Der Trank der Gegenwärtigkeit_ und sein Einsatz bei Severus Snape' – ich sehe den Artikel schon vor mir."

Snape hatte sichtlich Mühe, koordiniert zu atmen.

„Bin ich Ihr Versuchskaninchen, Sie niederträchtiges, heimtückisches…", begann er empört, unterbrach sich jedoch und schluckte an plötzlichem Brechreiz.

„Spielverderber!" Mit einem Schnippen ihres Zauberstabes befreite ihn Catriona MacGillivray aus seiner mißlichen Lage und gab ihm damit die Chance, sich aufzurichten (noch immer Schwindel) und den Satz mit „…nutznießerisches Weib" zu vollenden.

„Na, na." Sie wackelte belehrend mit dem Zeigefinger und drückte dem Tränkemeister ein Glas Wasser in die Hand.

„Austrinken", kommandierte sie. „Das nimmt die Übelkeit. Außerdem wollten Sie Remus Lupin doch auch schon als Testkandidaten einsetzen. Was regen Sie sich da jetzt so auf?"

Er gehorchte und bedachte sie mit einem scharfen Blick.

„Sie wollen nicht wirklich über meinen Fall schreiben", sagte er, mehr hoffnungsvolle Feststellung als Frage.

„Doch!" sagte sie herausfordernd und hielt seinem Blick eine volle Minute stand, bis sie ein Zucken um die Mundwinkel verriet.

„Natürlich nicht, Sie Meister des Schlechtdenkens von anderen", lachte sie und dann, schlagartig ernst: „Wie könnte ich eine so persönliche Angelegenheit veröffentlichen? Halten Sie mich wirklich für so rücksichtslos und selbstsüchtig?"

„Nein", sagte er nach einigem Schweigen leise. „Wie Sie mir beigestanden haben… ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß Sie so diskret vorgehen würden, es war nicht…" – Seine Lippen zitterten, und er vollendete kaum hörbar: „…unangenehm."

MacGillivray schluckte zweimal, bevor sie ein gerührtes „Das ehrt mich sehr" herausbrachte, aber bevor ihr die Sentimentalität, mit der sie ohnehin auf Kriegsfuß stand, eine Träne entlocken konnte, sagte Snape: „Ich kehre besser in mein Quartier zurück."

„Ich begleite Sie", schlug die Schottin rasch vor, da sie ahnte, daß dem Tränkemeister zu schwindlig sein würde, um den Weg allein zu bewältigen.

Zu ihrer erleichterten Verwunderung nahm er wortlos ihren dargebotenen Arm, was entweder bedeutete, daß er unsicherer auf den Beinen stand, als es den Anschein hatte oder aber, daß er ihre Gesellschaft nicht mehr verabscheute.

Eine wohlige Wärme durchströmte MacGillivrays Körper, wenn sie letzteres in Betracht zog, und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er sich nicht vor der Tür verabschiedete, sondern sie schweigend hereinbat.

„Es wäre mir… recht, wenn Sie meinem Versuch, einen leichten Zauber auszuführen, beiwohnten", sagte er umständlich, und eine Welle von Rot überzog sein blasses Gesicht. „Sie können einschätzen, ob der Trank erfolgreich war."

Sie nickte sanft und bemühte sich angestrengt, nicht allzu neugierig in seinen spartanischen Räumen umherzustarren.

Daß er ihr soweit vertraute, ausgerechnet vor ihr zum ersten Mal wieder zu zaubern, erschien ihr wie ein unwirklicher Traum, aus dem sie gewiß jeden Moment erwachen würde.

Ohne Vorwarnung, ohne Ankündigung zog er seinen Zauberstab und schickte ein ernstes „Wingardium leviosa" auf die Feder, die noch von den letzten Versuchen unangetastet auf dem Tisch lag.

Sie vollführte eine zitternde Drehung, bevor sie majestätisch aufstieg und eine Runde im Raum drehte, um dann jedoch kläglich vor MacGillivray abzustürzen, anstatt in ihrer Hand zu landen.

Snape schämte sich sichtlich, und eine neuerliche Welle von ungläubiger Zuneigung schlug über ihr zusammen.

Erst konnte er wochenlang _gar nicht_ zaubern, und dann war es ihm peinlich, weil er einen Zauber nicht perfekt ausgeführt hatte? Er übertrieb es eindeutig mit dem Perfektionismus.

„Was ist denn?" entfuhr es ihr erschreckt, als sich Snape am ganzen Körper bebend auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ.

„Severus…". Wie automatisch benützte sie seinen Vornamen, als sie eine Hand vorsichtig auf seiner Schulter placierte, ihn dann jedoch, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, fest in die Arme zog.

Er ließ es geschehen, ohne sich hoffnungslos zu verkrampfen, ließ es zu, daß sie ganz leicht sein Haar streichelte.

„Ich… bin Ihnen… sehr dankbar", flüsterte er schließlich erstickt. „Es ist… essentiell, daß ich zaubern kann, weil…"

„…weil es für _Sie_ wichtig ist", vollendete MacGillivray fest. „Es macht mich froh, Sie erleichtert zu sehen", fügte sie hinzu. „Ich mag Sie nämlich, ob Sie's glauben oder nicht."

So, nun war es heraus.

Severus Snape zitterte noch immer; die immense Anspannung der letzten Wochen forderte ihren Tribut. Instinktiv zog sie ihn enger an sich, erwartete halb ein Zurückweichen; um so überraschter war sie, als er plötzlich die Umarmung erwiderte, sie so obsessiv umklammerte, wie er neulich ihre Hand umklammert hatte.

Was dann geschah, entwickelte sich unter dem Einfluß gegenseitiger Überreizung und versank in einem Taumel entfesselter Emotionen.

Als wären ihre Gedanken noch miteinander verbunden, wanderten ihre Hände mit einer Mischung aus Begehren und Zärtlichkeit in stiller Übereinkunft am jeweils anderen Körper entlang, erkundeten einander bald zurückhaltend, bald fordernd, während sich ihre Lippen für einen intensiven, elektrisierenden Kuß trafen, um dann – um diese wundervolle Erfahrung reicher – nicht mehr voneinander lassen zu können.

Fort seine abstandgebietende Kälte, fort ihre Scheu, so gefährliche Gefühle wie Verlangen und … Liebe? zuzulassen. Sie lebten nur für diesen Augenblick, alles andere bedeutungslos.

Ihre langdauernde vorangegangene mentale Verbindung schuf eine betörende, intensive Intimität, die keiner von beiden je so erlebt hatte, und ihre Vereinigung war ekstatisch, wie im Rausch und doch so bewußt, getragen durch das Band ihrer Gedanken, daß das überwältigende Gefühl von Seelenverwandtschaft und Nähe auch noch anhielt, als sich ihre exaltierten Körper voneinander lösten und in inniger Verbundenheit einstweilen zur Ruhe kamen, bis das Verlangen, dem anderen nahe zu sein, erneut zu übermächtig wurde, um nicht augenblicklich voller Intensität und fordernder Leidenschaft gestillt zu werden.

Endlich übermannte sie süße, bleierne Müdigkeit, und sie sanken ineinander verschlungen in einen tiefen Schlummer, geschützt durch unbedingtes Vertrauen und einer völligen Vergessenheit der Welt um sie her.

xoxoxox

„Blumen?"

Der abfällige Ton in der Stimme des vornehm gekleideten Herren mittleren Alters war unüberhörbar.

„Für Ihre Frau und natürlich für Eileen", sagte der junge Bursche unbeholfen, offenbar eingeschüchtert durch die Kälte des Familienoberhauptes, dem er im Eingangsbereich des ausladenden Anwesens gegenüberstand.

„Mrs. Prince ist außer Haus, Mister…", begann der Ältere, und sein ganzes Gebaren ließ keine Zweifel darüber offen, wie lästig ihm dies alles war und daß er keinerlei Notwendigkeit sah, den Namen des Mannes im Gedächtnis zu behalten, mit dem seine Tochter neuerdings ausging.

„Snape", half der junge Bursche bereitwillig, dessen gegeltes Haar so glänzend schwarz war, daß das Licht des prunkvollen Kronleuchters beim Auftreffen reflektiert wurde.

Entweder bemerkte er nichts von der Feindseligkeit, oder er spielte den Unbeteiligten mit ausgesprochener Präzision.

„Snape", wiederholte der Mr. Prince, als spräche er den Namen irgendeines niederen Mollusken aus. „Es ist kein Geheimnis, daß ich den Umgang meiner Tochter mit Ihnen nicht billige. Leider nützen Verbote wenig, da sie ohnehin für Sie einstehen würde – Sie haben ihr den Kopf verdreht mit Ihrem 'Charme des armen Muggelarbeiters'. Aber ich möchte Sie nicht in diesem Haus sehen, habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?"

„Wie kannst du nur so abweisend sein?" rief Eileen Prince empört von der obersten Treppenstufe, die die letzten Worte mitgehört hatte.

Sie flog förmlich die Treppe hinab, aber Tobias Snape beachtete sie überhaupt nicht, als er die Blumen achtlos auf den blanken Marmor fallen ließ.

„Wenn das so ist…", sagte er eisig, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und hielt auf die Tür zu, die Mr. Prince mit einer winzigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes und einem heimtückischen Lächeln auf den Lippen aufspringen ließ.

Der junge Mann fuhr erschreckt zusammen, faßte sich jedoch sofort, als er begriff, was geschehen war.

„Sehr originell", spie er mit triefendem Sarkasmus, aber in seinen dunklen Augen stand unverhohlener Schmerz über die demütigende Zurückweisung.

„Warte, Toby!" Eileen, noch blasser als gewöhnlich und eindeutig hin- und hergerissen zwischen Zorn, Verzweiflung und der vergeblichen Hoffnung, ihr Vater würde seine Meinung noch ändern und den Muggel Tobias Snape zurückrufen.

„So warte doch!"

Außer Atem packte sie ihn am Rücken der Lederjacke, ohne die man ihn kaum jemals antraf.

Er wirbelte herum, Funken ohnmächtiger Wut in seinen stechenden Augen.

„Willst du mit mir gehen oder in diesem Haus der Dünkel bleiben?" fragte er wild.

Sie schien eine solche Frage erwartet zu haben, denn sie sagte vollkommen ruhig und aufrichtig: „Natürlich gehe ich mit dir, Tobias." und trat so dicht neben ihn, daß sie der Geruch nach Tabak, Leder und frischer, billiger Seife beinahe schwindlig machte.

Er legte einen Arm um sie, zog sie an sich und befahl: „Dann komm!"

xoxoxox

Severus Snape fuhr auf, schlaftrunken und desorientiert. Hatte er geträumt oder echten Erinnerungen seiner Mutter beigewohnt?

Neben ihm war auch MacGillivray erwacht. Er spürte den Blick ihrer grünen Augen ernst und verständnisvoll auf sich ruhen, und als hätte sie seine Frage vorhergesehen, sagte sie sanft: „Lebhafte Träume oder das Erleben von vergessen geglaubten Erinnerungen sind keineswegs ungewöhnlich nach dem Einsatz des 'Trankes der Gegenwärtigkeit'."

„Haben Sie – hast du…", verbesserte er sich mit einem Anflug von Verlegenheit.

Sie nickte – ein wenig unfroh, ein wenig betreten.

„Möglicherweise habe ich unsere Verbindung nicht sauber getrennt", gestand sie zähneknirschend und erwartete trotz der noch immer überwältigenden psychischen Nähe jeden Moment einen bissigen Seitenhieb.

„Hm", machte Snape abschätzig, als hätte er ohnehin vorher gewußt, daß ihre Fähigkeiten in Legilimentik mit den seinen unmöglich konkurrieren konnten, aber zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen entsetzte ihn der Gedanke, daß sie einem Teil seiner Erinnerungen beigewohnt hatte nicht.

„Meine Mutter – Eileen Prince – hat mir niemals davon erzählt", sagte er nach einer Weile leise.

Ungeachtet der Tatsache, daß er seinen Vater nach wie vor von ganzem Herzen verabscheute, stahl sich eine seltsame Betroffenheit in eine Ecke seines Bewußtseins, wenn er daran dachte, wie ihn sein Großvater, blind vor Dünkel und Vorurteile, den er selbst nie kennengelernt hatte, da seine Mutter nach ihrer Entscheidung für den Muggel Tobias Snape in ihrem Elternhaus nicht mehr willkommen gewesen war, gedemütigt hatte.

„Ich kenne die Hintergründe nicht", erinnerte ihn MacGillivray mit sanftem Nachdruck, „aber vielleicht schadet es nicht, auch eine andere Seite der augenscheinlich recht schwierigen Beziehung deiner Eltern gesehen zu haben?"

Als er die Antwort schuldig blieb, strich sie ihm tröstend über die Schulter und sagte, zufrieden, daß er vor der Berührung nicht zurückwich: „Ruh dich noch aus, hm."

Er ließ sich zurücksinken und starrte eine Weile blicklos in die Dämmerung, denn längst war es Abend geworden.

MacGillivrays Präsenz war gleichzeitig beunruhigend, wunderbar friedlich und in einer betörenden Weise erotisch.

Er sehnte sich nach ihr und fragte sich im selben Atemzug, wie er es hatte zulassen können, derart die Kontrolle zu verlieren und eine solche Nähe überhaupt erst entstehen zu lassen.

Unverzeihlich für einen Mann in seiner Position. Jäher Schrecken durchzuckte ihn – sollte dies immer noch der Yaxéwirkung geschuldet sein? Und wenn ja, wie konnte er sich sicher sein, jemals wieder vollständige Kontrolle über seinen Geist zu erlangen?

„Was vorhin geschehen ist…", begann er rauh und bemühte sich vergeblich, seiner Stimme den gewohnten kalt-abweisenden Klang zu verleihen.

„Severus", fuhr MacGillivray deutlich gereizt dazwischen, „nicht alles zerreden, einverstanden?"

Sie stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen, so daß sie einander soweit ansehen konnten, wie es das schwache Restlicht zuließ.

Er wirkte innerlich zerrissen, aufgewühlt und in einer Weise verletzlich, die ihr besonders zu Herzen ging.

Wenn sie alle Kraft zusammennahm, ließ es sich gewiß noch verhindern, daß sich das Gefühl überwältigender Zuneigung in mehr verwandelte. Oder war es dazu bereits zu spät, und sie machte sich selbst etwas vor?

Aber eine derartige Blöße würde sie sich nicht geben und eingestehen, wieviel er ihr längst bedeutete. Um so weniger, da er gerade dabei war, einen sogar für ihn meisterhaften emotionalen Rückzug anzutreten.

Und dennoch – in seinen Augen brannte ein seltsames Feuer, das er mit ganz und gar widersprüchlicher Kälte zu löschen suchte, als er sagte: „Etwas Derartiges wird sich nicht wiederholen."

„Sehr schade!" erwiderte MacGillivray schnippisch, damit er nicht merken sollte, daß ihr seine Worte, obwohl nicht unerwartet, einen tiefen Stich versetzt hatten.

Sie erhob sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung und begann sich anzukleiden.

Snape folgte ihr mit plötzlich längst nicht mehr überzeugtem Blick.

„Was ist?" fragte sie ungeduldig. „Ich werde nicht warten, bis du mich hinauswirfst."

Sie warf die Robe über und fuhr sich, in Ermangelung eines Kammes, mit den Fingern durchs Haar, setzte die Brille auf und schickte sich an zu gehen.

Sie war schon an der Tür, als Snapes eindringliches „Catriona" sie zwang, sofort innezuhalten.

Zum ersten Mal hatte er sie beim Vornamen genannt.

„Ich… hatte nicht die Absicht, dich jetzt hinauszuwerfen", sagte er kühl.

„Das nennt man Inkonsequenz", gab sie ebenso frostig zurück.

Snape preßte verärgert die Lippen aufeinander. Mußte er sich das bieten lassen? Wieso ließ er sie nicht einfach gehen? Das war es doch, was er ihr hatte klarmachen wollen, oder etwa nicht?

„Ich… verabscheue deine Gesellschaft nicht mehr", hörte er sich plötzlich gegen seinen Willen sagen.

MacGillivrays angespanntes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln.

„Das freut mich zu hören", spottete sie bissig. Nach dem, was sie vorhin gemeinsam erlebt hatten, erschien ihr seine Bemerkung – wenngleich absolut typisch für ihn – doch reichlich untertrieben.

Er kräuselte die Brauen, offensichtlich verwirrt ob ihrer heftigen Reaktion, die er nicht einzuordnen vermochte.

Was erwartete sie? Das Eingeständnis war bereits viel mehr, als er hatte machen wollen…

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht so spendabel mit Zuneigungsbekundungen sein", sagte sie ätzend und funkelte ihn aus jetzt blaugrünen Augen an. „Ich, beispielsweise, gehe das Risiko ein und teile dir mit, daß ich das Zusammensein mit dir ausgesprochen… anregend finde."

Snape hielt ihrem Blick unbehaglich stand, aber die unergründlichen Tiefen ihrer sprühenden Augen machten ihn benommen und verwirbelten seine geordnet geglaubten Gedanken.

Das jäh aufwallende Bedürfnis intensiver Nähe vervielfachte sich, als er erneut die feste, mentale Verbindung zu ihr spürte, die von demselben Wunsch kündete, die sie leitete und das gemeinsame Erleben in ein Feuerwerk unbeschreiblicher Empfindungen verwandelte…

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel achtzehn.

Bin natürlich diesmal besonders gespannt auf Eure Meinungen! Fandet Ihr es nachvollziehbar oder kitschig?


	19. Nachwehen

_Wie immer geht mein Dank an alle Leser und Reviewer (Eure Kommentare sind höchst willkommen ;-)). Bei diesem herrlichen (NEIN, es ist NICHT zu heiß!)Wetter ein langes neues Kapitel… Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

Kapitel 19: Nachwehen

„_Das_ nenne _ich_ doppelte Inkonsequenz", bemerkte der Tränkemeister geraume Zeit später spöttelnd, als sie, unbewußt die Nähe des anderen suchend, noch immer eng beieinander lagen.

Er hätte nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen können, was ihn veranlaßte, schon wieder mit den Sticheleien zu beginnen, aber Catriona MacGillivray zuckte die Achseln und stellte höchst unbeeindruckt klar: „Ja, deinerseits."

Das entsprach unglücklicherweise so sehr der Wahrheit, daß es in Snapes schwarzen Augen empört blitzte. Vorführen ließ sie sich partout nicht, aber je mehr er versuchte, sich von dem Gefühl der Hingezogenheit zu lösen, desto weniger überzeugend gelang es ihm. Die maximale Wirkdauer des Yaxé war längst überschritten; eine höchst unerquickliche Tatsache, die ihn um die bestmögliche Erklärung seines unentschuldbar zügellosen Verhaltens brachte.

„Waffenstillstand", unterbrach MacGillivray sein Grübeln und winkte abwehrend mit der linken Hand, eine Geste, deren Bedeutungsschwere er im Dunkeln jedoch nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich habe über den Werwolftrank nachgedacht", fuhr sie fort, drehte sich auf den Rücken und langte nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Lumos."

Das winzige Licht erhellte punktgenau einen Fleck an der Decke und ließ den abgezehrten Tränkemeister gespenstisch bleich in dem entstehenden Schatten aussehen.

Snape betrachtete sie ernst, gab ihr aber nicht die Genugtuung zu fragen, wann sie dazu noch Zeit gehabt hatte.

„Es wäre ein Wagnis, wenn du zu dem Treffen gingst, ohne zumindest eine Vorstellung davon zu haben, wie der Trank wirkt", sagte MacGillivray, woraufhin er ihr, aufs Höchste konsterniert, ins Wort fiel: „Ich habe durchaus mehr als 'eine Vorstellung davon, wie der Trank wirkt'!"

Sie rollte ungeduldig die Augen und malte mit dem Licht ihres Zauberstabes nervöse Kringel an die Decke.

„Ich möchte sagen", erklärte sie mit schwer erzwungener Ruhe, „daß es doch einen Weg geben muß, wenigstens Wirkmenge und –dauer im Voraus abzuschätzen."

Snape wölbte spöttische Brauen.

„_Geschätzt_ wird bei mir nicht", entgegnete er mit gepflegter Arroganz und beobachtete mit wachsendem Mißfallen ihre erratischen Lichtgebilde.

„Wie du willst", sagte sie äußerlich gleichgültig, obwohl sie seine eigensinnige, selbstgefällige Art über alle Maßen ärgerte.

Für einen Moment leuchtete etwas wie Überraschung in seinen nachtschwarzen Augen, daß sie nicht versuchte, ihm die Information aufzuzwingen; dann kehrte seine Konzentration jedoch zu einer ihrer Lichtkonstruktionen zurück, die ihn schmerzlich blendete.

„Nox!" verfügte er gebieterisch, und die Erleichterung jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, als MacGillivrays Lichtzauber – zögerlich zwar – erlosch.

Sie ignorierte ihn und starrte in die Dunkelheit, als könne sie noch immer sein markantes, viel zu blasses Gesicht erkennen.

Irgendwann fiel sie in einen unruhigen Halbschlaf, aus dem sie durch eine seltsame Vorahnung aufschreckte.

Der Platz neben ihr war leer. Lautlos erhob sie sich, um einen Blick in Snapes spartanisches Wohnzimmer zu werfen, dessen einziger Luxus eine Wand voller Bücher zu sein schien.

Der Tränkemeister saß am Schreibtisch; eine rußende Petroleumlampe neben sich, die ein müdes, dämmriges Licht spendete, das so schwach war, daß er in seiner schwarzen Robe komplett mit der ihn umgebenden Dunkelheit verschmolz.

Er war ganz in einen abgegriffenen Band vertieft, die Augen angestrengt auf die vergilbten Lettern gerichtet, sein hohlwangiges Gesicht in äußerster Konzentration erstarrt.

Um MacGillivrays Lippen zuckte ein nachsichtig-amüsiertes Lächeln. Das sah dem verschlossenen Meister der Zaubertränke ähnlich, zu nachtschlafender Stunde – vermutlich geweckt rastlose Träume – seine Recherchen zu betreiben.

Lautlos trat sie zu ihm, aber er hatte sie längst wahrgenommen und gab ihr, ohne den Blick zu heben, mit einem winzigen Kopfnicken zu verstehen, daß er sehr wohl um ihre Anwesenheit wußte.

„Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn mich jemand bei der Arbeit beobachtet", sagte sie gerade laut genug, daß ihr angenehmer schottischer Akzent einen weichen Klangteppich in der vollkommenen Stille der Nacht bildete.

Ohne ihn berührt zu haben, schwebte sie anmutig hinaus, und Snape, noch immer halb versunken in seiner Lektüre, versuchte vergeblich, die Bewunderung für ihre Feinfühligkeit niederzukämpfen, die mit spitzen Fledermauszähnchen hartnäckig an seiner Konzentration zu nagen begann.

Noch immer fiel es ihm schwer, die Aufmerksamkeit länger auf ein Thema zu richten, aber dies hier war wichtig, mußte beendet werden…

…wie so viele andere Dinge, stellte er müde fest. Madam Pomfreys Liste der aufzufüllenden Heiltränke erstreckte sich gewiß bereits über zwanzig Zoll Pergament; seine eigenen Vorräte hatte er ebenfalls sträflich vernachlässigt, nun war die Sammelzeit der meisten Pflanzen vorüber, so daß er auf Ware des Apothekers Theriak würde zurückgreifen müssen.

Snape mied die Winkelgasse, wann immer es ging; der schmallippige, hochgewachsene Ambrosius Theriak lieferte zwar tadellose Qualität, aber als Tränkemeister empfand es Snape unter seiner Würde, auf fremde Lieferanten zurückgreifen zu müssen, die sich noch dazu ihre Dienste teuer bezahlen ließen.

Seine Forschungen lagen seit Ewigkeiten brach; lange schon vor der Inhaftierung hatte ihm Zeit und Ruhe gefehlt, kreative Ideen zu entwickeln und erst recht, sie auch umzusetzen.

Schließlich der Unterricht – über kurz oder lang würde es ihm nicht erspart bleiben, seine Position als Lehrer für Zaubertränke wieder einzunehmen und seine kostbare Zeit an Bälger zu verschwenden, die in der überwältigenden Zahl der Fälle ohnehin kein Interesse hatten, all ihre Energie in ein Fach zu investieren, das für sie kaum etwas mit Zauberei zutun hatte.

Als von Natur aus nicht gerade mitteilsamer, geselliger Mensch unterrichtete er alles andere als gern, aber im Laufe der Zeit hatte er sich damit arrangiert und vor Minerva McGonagall, die einmal versucht hatte, ihn wegen der tränenertränkten Beschwerde einer Erstkläßlerin zur Rede zu stellen, das Motto des römischen Muggelkaisers Caligula zitiert, in dem es hieß, sie könnten ruhig hassen, wenn sie nur fürchteten.

Mit einem Anflug von Genugtuung dachte er daran, daß in seinem Fall beide Bedingungen erfüllt waren.

Wenn nur Pomona Sprout, die ihn wohl noch immer vertrat, die Klassen mit ihrer unnötig freundlichen Art nicht auf dumme Gedanken gebracht hatte.

Aber, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, dies würde frühestens nach der Präsentation des Trankes ('vor den _Werwölfen_', raunte sein Unterbewußtsein hämisch) in den Fokus der Bedeutsamkeit rücken, vorausgesetzt, er befand sich dann noch in einem Zustand, der eine Entscheidung überhaupt zuließ.

Snape rieb sich erschöpft die Augen. Ein Buch lag aufgeschlagen vor ihm, aber es kostete ihn mehrere angstvoll-angestrengte Minuten sich zu erinnern, zu welchem Zweck er es um drei Uhr in der Nacht studiert hatte.

Catriona MacGillivray hatte einen wunden Punkt berührt: Er vermißte noch immer eine Möglichkeit, den Trank im Voraus zu testen, aber so sehr er sich auch konzentrierte, seine Gedanken drehten sich bestenfalls im Kreis, wenn sie nicht gleich zu gänzlich anderen Themen abschweiften.

Wieso nur war Eileen Prince diesem Muggel gefolgt (von ihm als seinem Vater zu denken, gestaltete sich immer utopischer), der noch nicht einmal den Schneid gehabt hatte, sich gegen ihre – zugegebenermaßen ausgesprochen arrogante – Familie zu behaupten?

Und weshalb, beim großen Namen des hochverehrten Merlin, hatte er selbst sich hinreißen lassen, einen so bedeutsamen Schritt in Bezug auf Catriona MacGillivray zu tun?

Beim nächsten Ruf des Dunklen Lords – nein, schon bei der Trankpräsentation, würde er noch mehr Kraft und Konzentration aufwenden müssen, um seinen Geist zu verschließen.

Labil war er geworden durch all die Belastungen und angreifbar, weil ihm MacGillivray, so sehr er sich auch um das Gegenteil bemühte und ganz gleich, mit welcher Intensität er zu verdrängen suchte, mehr zu bedeuten begann, als nur ein nervenaufreibendes, unwillkommenes Ärgernis.

Zur Bestätigung, daß er die hohe Kunst der Okklumentik auch nach Yaxé noch beherrschte, sperrte er jegliche Gedanken aus, verschloß seinen Geist und spürte dem eigenartig beruhigenden Gefühl vollkommener Leere nach, aber während diese Empfindung früher stets eine tiefe Zufriedenheit hervorgerufen hatte, war alles, das Snape jetzt fühlte, eine in dieser Form gänzlich unbekannte Überanstrengung, die ihn schließlich zwang, die Übung abzubrechen.

Kalter Schweiß netzte seine Oberlippe, und die Übelkeit erinnerte ihn aufs Unangenehmste an die erste Zeit seiner Entlassung aus Azkaban.

Mit unsicherer Hand umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein ersticktes „Sedare nauseam", das seine Wirkung jedoch schmählich verfehlte.

Snape schluckte Galle.

Offenbar konnte er weiterhin keine komplexen Zauber ausführen. Fluch und Schande, dreifach verwundener Giftsumach!

Der Tränkemeister schleuderte sein Wasserglas mit impulsiver Wucht auf den harten Steinfußboden, wo es erwartungsgemäß in viele unregelmäßige Scherben zersprang.

„Reparo!" zischte er mit von neu aufwallender Verzweiflung angefachter Wut und beobachtete mit flachen Atemzügen, wie sich die Splitter nach einer schier unendlichen Bedenkzeit wieder zu einem unversehrten Ganzen zusammenfügten.

Wenigstens dies funktionierte. In der verschwommenen Gewißheit dessen schleppte sich Snape zurück ins Schlafzimmer, ohne dem Buch weitere Beachtung zu schenken.

Mit einem pflichtbewußten Aufrufezauber beförderte er für alle Eventualitäten (die jedoch selbstverständlich nicht eintreten würden) eine Schüssel in Reichweite (sie verfehlte zwar die angedachte Position, aber solche Feinheiten waren aktuell von untergeordneter Bedeutung), bevor er sich halb besinnungslos vor Müdigkeit aufs Bett sinken ließ.

Auf diese Weise würde er nie den Trank vervollkommnen… nie erfolgreich sein… niemals gewinnen… nie…

xoxoxox

„Professor Snape!"

Die Stimme klang vertraut, aber der Tränkemeister konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, einen gesteuerten Gedanken zuzulassen. So süß die schlaftrunkene Leere, in der nichts wichtig war.

„Professor Snape, sind dies etwa die Nachwirkungen des Trankes, den Sie von Miß MacGillivray erhalten haben?" erkundigte sich die Stimme nun deutlich entrüstet, und warme, trocken – rauhe Finger schlossen sich um sein Handgelenk, vermutlich, um den Puls zu zählen.

Madam Pomfrey. Ihrer Hartnäckigkeit zu widerstehen war so gut wie unmöglich. Snape zwang sich widerwillig, in die Welt der Lebenden zurückzukehren.

Wieso befand sich die Heilerin in … seinem _Quartier_?

Hatte sich alles, an das er sich lebhaft und farbenfroh erinnerte, wirklich real zugetragen?

Und wie spät war es überhaupt?

Er richtete sich hastig auf, kämpfte gegen unvermeidlichen Schwindel.

„Na, na", rügte Poppy Pomfrey gutmütig, „erst wachen Sie gar nicht auf, und jetzt können Sie es nicht erwarten, vom scharfen Auge der Medizin fortzukommen."

Mit einem Seitenblick auf das Gefäß: „Haben Sie sich übergeben?"

„Nein!" Snape gelang das Unmögliche: Er zerbiß das einsilbige Wort in zwei Teile, und Pomfreys Augenbrauen schossen bewundernd in die Höhe.

„Weshalb sind Sie hier?" fragte er barsch, entledigte sich seiner zerknitterten Robe und tauschte sie gegen ein makelloses Exemplar gleicher Farbe und Beschaffenheit.

Der heimliche Blick zur Uhr verriet ihm, daß es keineswegs so spät war, wie er zunächst befürchtet hatte. Es war also unwahrscheinlich, daß seine Anwesenheit bei irgend etwas vermißt worden war. (Als ob man ihn, außer vielleicht als Spion im Orden, vermissen würde, zischelte sein Gewissen böse.)

„Sie haben sowohl gestern als auch vorgestern versäumt, mich aufzusuchen", sagte Madam Pomfrey mit liebenswürdiger Bestimmtheit. „Direktor Dumbledore informierte mich über Ihre _Behandlung_. Dies erklärt zumindest das letzte Fernbleiben."

Snapes Gesicht verhärtete sich. Woher wußte denn Dumbledore davon? Er hätte es wissen müssen, man konnte niemandem trauen. Stand sein Schicksal neuerdings öffentlich zur Diskussion?

„Wenn ich Sie ansehe, erübrigt sich die Frage, ob die Anwendung angenehm war", bemerkte die Heilerin nachdenklich und im erneuten Hinblick auf die Schüssel: „Benötigen Sie einen Zauber gegen Brechreiz?"

„NEIN!" Auch dieses Wort wurde unbarmherzig zerhackt. Snape war ganz offensichtlich äußerst zornig.

Madam Pomfrey lächelte versöhnlich. „Ich sehe Sie heute abend", sagte sie mit einer widerwärtigen, bestimmten Freundlichkeit, die ihn ohne jegliche Angriffsmöglichkeit ließ.

Er nickte so knapp, daß die winzige Geste einem weniger aufmerksamen Beobachter mit Sicherheit verborgen geblieben wäre, aber Poppy Pomfrey legte dem Tränkemeister eine tröstende Hand auf den Arm und fragte leise: „Hatten Sie Erfolg?"

Snape entzog sich der Berührung voller Unbehagen. Nur widerwillig öffnete er die Lippen und bewegte sie kaum, als er flüsterte: „Einfache Zauber gelingen."

Daß er weniger erleichtert als noch mehr besorgt erschien, verwunderte die Heilerin. Sie hieß ihn, Platz zu nehmen und sagte diplomatisch: „Das ist doch ein guter Beginn, Professor. Was bedrückt Sie?"

Snape krampfte die Hände ineinander, um seine Unruhe zu verbergen. „Ich ziehe es vor, dieses Thema nicht zu vertiefen", sagte er kaum hörbar. „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden…"

Ein brüsker Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ die schwere, eisenbeschlagene Tür aufspringen. Snape gewährte der Heilerin den Vortritt, verriegelte und eilte mit wehenden Roben in sein Büro.

Wenn ihm schon nicht einfiel, an welchem Modell er den Werwolftrank testen konnte, so blieben immer noch genügend Routinearbeiten.

Ein Frösteln durchlief seinen mageren Körper, als sich die Holzscheite unter dem anvisierten Kessel auf sein Geheiß entzündeten. Am Ende des Tages würde er ein Nervenbündel sein, wenn er vor jedem Zauber in angstvoll-gespannter Erwartung verharrte, ob dieser auch gelänge.

Zwar zitterten seine Hände nicht, während sie Galgantwurzeln mit einem Silbermesser in exakte Würfelchen überführten, aber eine zerrüttende Unsicherheit saß ihm im Nacken und ärgerte ihn bald mit Bildern der rothaarigen Schottin, die sich in sein Gesichtsfeld schoben, bald mit dem Hinweis, daß er sich wohl besser um den Werwolftrank kümmerte, anstatt kostbare Zeit und Energie an Routinetränke zu verschwenden.

Um ein Haar hätte er denn auch den richtigen Zeitpunkt versäumt, um den Inhalt des Kessels mit einem Kältezauber abzuschrecken.

Nicht auszudenken, wenn dieser nicht gelungen wäre!

Snape fuhr sich nervös durch die langen Haare. Die Kälte seiner spinnenartigen Hände erschreckte ihn nicht; er fror ohnehin ständig, ganz gleich, ob er neben einem dampfenden Kessel oder in seinem eisigen Klassenraum stand, aber das Geräusch, das dem Entriegeln seiner massiven Bürotür folgte, ließ ihn so heftig zusammenfahren, daß ihm der Zauberstab entglitt und im Fallen kaum das Feuer verfehlte.

„Severus – schon hier?"

Catriona MacGillivray, heute in einer indigofarbenen Robe über schwarzer Unterkleidung, die ihr Haar in einen Mahagoniton tauchte, nickte ihm freundlich, wenn auch absolut unverbindlich zu.

„Guten Morgen", fügte sie in Anerkennung gängiger Höflichkeitsfloskeln hinzu.

„Wünschst du Hilfe?"

Snape, der den Zauberstab eiligst aufgehoben hatte und wie ein ertappter Schüler neben dem abgeschreckten Kessel stand, wußte zum ersten Mal nichts zu antworten.

Konnte sie wissen, wie sehr er Vertraulichkeiten außerhalb seiner Gemächer verabscheute und daß er ernsthaft befürchtet hatte, sie würde ihm beim nächsten Wiedersehen um den Hals fallen oder irgendwelche Freiheiten aus seinem… ihrer beider… _Kontrollverlust_ ableiten.

Er gestand sich ein, daß sie, wenn sie gewollt hätte, in seinem Geist nach Herzenslust hätte stöbern können, während er unter Yaxé stand, aber obgleich es keine probate Möglichkeit gab, das Gegenteil zu beweisen, konnte sich Snape, trotz allen Mißtrauens, nicht dazu bringen, einen solchen Vertrauensbruch anzunehmen.

Im Gegenteil – ihre Gegenwart wirkte wie Balsam (Überhaupt, Mekkabalsam würde er auch in der Winkelgasse beschaffen müssen, schoß es ihm völlig unmotiviert durch den Kopf, und Snape rieb sich besorgt die Schläfen.) auf seine körperlose Unruhe.

„Dies hier zieht ohne meine Beaufsichtigung", sagte er plötzlich mit dem Geist eines Lächelns in den Augenwinkeln. „Ich muß dich etwas fragen."

Catriona MacGillivray nickte bereitwillig, aber unverändert kühl. In ihrem Inneren sah es gleichwohl weit weniger aufgeräumt aus, als sie sich den Anschein gab.

Er hatte sichtlich schlecht geschlafen, zweifellos das Frühstück ausgelassen, und der Druck, der auf seinen knochigen Schultern lastete, schien durch die Wiedererlangung der Zauberkräfte nicht geringer, sondern seltsamerweise eher größer geworden zu sein, aber sie wagte es nicht, ihm Beistand anzubieten.

Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war eine Zurückweisung des reservierten Tränkemeisters zu riskieren – wenn sie es sich auch nicht eingestehen mochte, so würde sie diese doch empfindlich treffen.

Sie zog es vor, sich hinter eine freundlich-kühle Maske zurückzuziehen und abzuwarten.

Snape holte tief Atem, als müsse er sich erst wappnen für das, was er zu sagen beabsichtigte.

„Erstens", begann er beschämt, „beherrsche ich weiterhin keine komplexen Zauber."

Ein trockenes Schlucken.

„Zweitens", fuhr er rauh fort, „zweitens…" Er brach ab, rang mit sich.

MacGillivray strich ihm ganz leicht über den Ärmel; es war kaum mehr als ein Hauch, und später hätte Snape nicht mehr sicher sagen können, ob er dies überhaupt real gewesen war, aber die Geste gab ihm den Mut einzugestehen, was er sonst niemals vor einem anderen Menschen zugegeben hätte: „…strengt es mich seit Yaxé über alle Maßen an, meinen Geist zu verschließen."

Die Schottin rieb sich sinnend die Nase und verrückte dabei die Brille. Das erklärte natürlich seine Besorgnis.

Hatte er dem Prozedere ohnehin nur zugestimmt, weil er keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen hatte, so mußte ihn die Beobachtung, die er selbstverständlich dem Trank zuschob, jetzt ungeheuer ängstigen.

Und dennoch – obwohl es nahelag, auf Yaxé zu schließen, waren Catriona MacGillivray keine Berichte über anhaltende Effekte bekannt.

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich unter der Mitteilung; sie war alles andere als befriedigend, und als MacGillivray auch noch weich hinzufügte: „Gib dir etwas Zeit, Severus", reagierte er ungehalten.

„Zeit ist genau das, was ich nicht habe", fuhr er sie an und trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. „Ich war schon viel zu lange zur Untätigkeit verdammt. Ich bin im Verzug mit" –

„Wer sagt das?" fiel sie ihm plötzlich ungewöhnlich ernst ins Wort. Ihre grünen Augen bohrten sich in seine schwarzen, bis er schließlich mißleidig den Blick abwandte und spröde erwiderte: „Das Konzept der Pflichterfüllung dürfte dir doch bekannt sein."

„Nicht, wenn es den Pflichtbewußten zerstört", gab MacGillivray leise und fest zurück.

Snape drehte sich weg, seine Lippen zu dem wohlbekannten Strich zusammengepreßt.

Sie hatte gut reden. Es gab keine Wahl für ihn, hatte nie eine gegeben, wenn man von unehrenhaftem Freitod einmal absah, daher war das bloße Erwägen einer Verweigerung schon ausgeschlossen und damit ohne jeden Sinn.

Er hatte sich auch niemals ausgemalt, wie es wohl wäre, ohne die Belastung als Doppelagent für beide Seiten zu sein; es führte zu nichts, und letztendlich war es sein großer Fehler gewesen, der ihn erst in eine solch mißliche Lage gebracht hatte. Im Grunde mußte er dankbar sein für die zweite Chance, die man ihm gegeben hatte – ganz gleich, was diese an Bedeutungsschwere nach sich zog.

Catriona MacGillivray schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, aber das konnte Snape nicht sehen.

„Wie sehen deine weiteren Pläne aus?" fragte sie mit unverhohlenem Bedauern in der klaren Stimme und hütete sich, den Werwolftrank anzusprechen.

„Ich werde den Direktor informieren", sagte Snape frostig-bitter, „daß ich für simple Anforderungen wieder zur Verfügung stehe. Davon abgesehen erwarten mich ungezählte Aufgaben, die während meiner… Abwesenheit vernachlässigt wurden."

Er wandte sich zu ihr herum, ging jedoch an ihr vorbei und entnahm eine Zutat dem Vorratsschrank, die wie Opopanax aussah. Unschlüssig behielt er sie in der Hand, starrte zu Boden.

„Aufdrängen werde ich mich nicht", schickte MacGillivray vorsorglich voraus, raffte ihre bodenlange Robe und trat zu ihm.

Er beäugte sie mißtrauisch, uneins mit sich, ob er ihr Bleiben oder Fortgehen ersehnte.

„Aber wenn du es über dich bringen kannst, etwas von deiner Arbeit an mich abzugeben, bin ich bereit, dir zu _assistieren_."

Wohlige Dankbarkeit durchströmte den fröstelnden Tränkemeister, und etwas wie Amüsement drohte, sich in seine Mundwinkel zu stehlen.

Sie fand trotz – oder vielleicht gerade durch ihre leise Ironie immer die richtigen Worte, bot ihm diskret den sprichwörtlichen Arm, ohne sich anzubiedern und ohne daß er das Gefühl haben mußte, in ihrer Schuld zu stehen.

„Es gibt Besorgungen in der Winkelgasse, die ich dir zutraue", sagte er spöttelnd, aber ein winziges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und erreichte sogar seine unergründlichen Obsidianaugen.

„Penibel und kritisch bist du, auch selbstsicher im Auftreten – das sollte genügen."

Ein glockenhelles Lachen löste sich aus MacGillivrays Kehle und schwebte sekundenlang im Raum, bevor es in dem mächtigen Gemäuer verklang.

„Deine Einschätzung in allen Ehren", sagte sie noch immer grinsend, „aber das klingt eher nach der Nockturngasse, wo solche Fertigkeiten beim Feilschen erforderlich sind."

„Läßt du dir minderwertige Ware andrehen, lernst du mich kennen", gab er staubtrocken und todernst zurück, und MacGillivray, entsetzt ob solcher Umgangssprache aus seinem Mund, forschte angestrengt in seinem verschlossenen blassen Gesicht, bis sie sicher war, soeben Kronzeugin eines _Scherzes_ von Severus Snape geworden zu sein.

„Besonders wichtig sind diese Drogen – Ambrosius Theriak, der Apotheker, sollte alles vorrätig haben."

Er drückte ihr ein Pergament in die Hand; sie überflog es kommentarlos und verstaute es sicher in einer Innentasche ihrer Robe.

„Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, daß dies deine Reisekleidung ist, ist die Liste dort gut aufgehoben", sagte der Tränkemeister gehässig, und erst als die Worte heraus waren, wurde ihm überrascht bewußt, wie verletzend-böse sie in ihren Ohren geklungen haben mußten.

Noch niemals hatte es ihm etwas ausgemacht andere mit dem scharfen Schwert seiner Zunge zu treffen; im Gegenteil, er war stolz auf die Eleganz und Präzision, mit der er die Waffe führte, und sogar das Lehrerkollegium fürchtete seinen grausamen Zynismus.

MacGillivray hakte ein Stückchen Lippe hinter die Zähne, legte den Kopf schief, so daß ihr ganzes Gebaren vor Geringschätzigkeit strotzte und fragte nachsichtig, wie sie mit einem ungezogenen Kind gesprochen haben würde: „Möchtest du mir damit sagen, daß es dich besorgen würde, wenn ich die Liste vergäße?"

Snape, dem der Ärger über ihren Ton und im Besonderen über sein eigenes Schuldbewußtsein eine peinliche Röte in das abgezehrte Gesicht trieb, nickte nichtsdestotrotz betont würdevoll, was der Szenerie den Anstrich eines komödiantischen Kammerspiels verlieh.

„Es sei denn natürlich, du kannst sie bereits auswendig", setzte er mit siegesgewisser Liebenswürdigkeit hinzu, hinter der die Bosheit mit kleinen giftigen Augen aus der Dunkelheit hervorlugte.

„Ich pflege mir so wenige Artikel nie aufzuschreiben", trumpfte sie schamlos auf und genoß die zornige Verfärbung seiner bleichen Lippen, denn immerhin handelte es sich um gut acht Drogen und mindestens zehn weitere Dinge aus der Winkelgasse, die sie, so sehr sie Gedächtnistraining befürwortete, durchaus ebenfalls notiert hätte.

„Ist das wahr?" erkundigte sich der Tränkemeister mit einem Mal scheinheilig und bedachte sie mit einem scharfen Blick, in dem MacGillivray trotz aller Bemühungen nichts zu lesen vermochte.

Sie entschied sich für ein freimütiges „Natürlich nicht, Severus!"

Seine offensichtliche Erleichterung, die er nicht so schnell genug hinter der allgegenwärtigen Maske aus Gleichmut verbarg, daß sie nicht noch einen Blick darauf erhaschen konnte, rührte und erheiterte sie gleichermaßen.

„Dachte ich auch nicht", sagte Snape kühl, und jetzt lachte die Schottin laut und befreiend auf. Von wegen. Manchmal benahm er sich wirklich wie ein trotziges Kind.

„Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung", gluckste sie vielsagend.

Wie gern hätte sie ihn in die Arme genommen, ihre Finger in seinem Haar vergraben, ein wenig von der Anspannung aus seinen verkrampften Schultern gestreichelt, aber abgesehen davon, daß auch sie keine Befürworterin der öffentlichen Zurschaustellung von Affektion war, erschien es ihr utopisch, daß er jemals wieder soviel Nähe tolerieren würde, wie in jener Nacht.

„Viel Erfolg", verabschiedete er sie gerade mit einer bedeutsamen Geste, und Catriona MacGillivray beeilte sich fortzukommen, bevor sie wirklich sentimental wurde.

Der Tränkemeister lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür, kaum daß sie ins Schloß gefallen war und zwang sich zu tiefen, langsamen Atemzügen.

Ihre Gegenwart tat so wohl, daß er beinahe körperliche Schmerzen fühlte, nun da sie fort war. Er genoß es, mit ihr zu streiten; tatsächlich gefielen ihm ihre Wortgefechte, und bald würde er sich nach ihrem Rat sehnen, wie er sich danach zu sehnen begann, ihre Nähe zu spüren, mit ihr zusammenzusein.

'Unsinn', rief er sich harsch zur Ordnung, 'verschließ deinen Geist und laß solche Flausen nicht zu.'

Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und versiegelte sie nachlässig mit einem so anspruchslosen Zauber, den er unter normalen Umständen nicht einmal für seine Abfalltruhe verwendet hätte, bevor er sich mit energischen Schritten zum Büro des Direktors aufmachte.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel neunzehn.

Freue mich sehr über Meinungen und Kommentare!

**Kleine Pflanzenkunde: **_Giftsumach (Toxicodendron quercifolium)_ ist stark hautschädigend. Bei der Sammlung Handschuhe tragen! Die Pflanze kommt in der Muggelmedizin kaum zum Einsatz.  
_Theriak_ ist ein pharmazeutisches Kompositum. Ursprünglich ein universelles Gegengift, entwickelte es sich über die Zeit zu einem Allheilmittel und schließlich zu einem Aphrodisiakum, nicht zuletzt durch seine Hauptingredienz, das Opium.


	20. Raubwürgerzungen

_Meinen herzlichsten Dank an die Reviewer und an alle anderen Leser. Und besten Dank an Chrissi, deren schlauem Einfall ich das Hochladen heute verdanke. scheint doch etwas überfordert zu sein mit der täglichen Datenmenge. Nun aber auf zu…_

Kapitel 20: Raubwürgerzungen

„Severus", begrüßte ihn der Alte mit überschwenglicher Herzlichkeit, „wie schön, dich zu sehen. Komm, setz dich."

Er komplimentierte den hageren jungen Mann zum Schreibtisch hinüber, reichte ihm eine Tasse köstlich duftenden Schwarztees, um die der Tränkemeister wie automatisch klamme Finger schloß, bevor ihm einfiel, daß er eigentlich Dumbledores wohlmeinende Genußmittelangebote nie annahm. Andererseits kam es auf einen weiteren Fauxpas nun wirklich nicht mehr an, daher murmelte er ein zerstreutes „Danke" und gestattete sich, die wundervolle Wärme in sich aufzunehmen.

Ob Catriona MacGillivray Tee mochte?

'Stop', befahl er sich aufgebracht. 'S-t-o-p!'

„Wie fühlst du dich, Severus?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore, dem die Geistesabwesenheit seines Tränkemeisters nicht verborgen geblieben war, freundlich. „Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

„Ich schlage vor, du fragst mich direkt, ob der 'Trank der Gegenwärtigkeit' etwas genutzt hat", sagte Snape ungeduldig und mit bloßstellender Direktheit. Für Floskeln war er noch nie zu haben gewesen; um so weniger jetzt, da ihm die Zeit im Nacken saß und ihn unbarmherzig mit ihrem Verstreichen geißelte.

„Mich interessiert in erster Linie, wie du dich _fühlst_", wiederholte Dumbledore unbeeindruckt warm, aber in einem Ton der Bestimmtheit, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Snape versenkte seinen Blick schweigend in der Teetasse. Wieso glaubten alle, ihm wäre daran gelegen, sein Herz auszuschütten? Das hatte er früher nicht getan, und jetzt würde er gewiß nicht damit beginnen.  
Dumbledores gräßlich wissender Blick entlockte ihm schließlich: „Mir geht es soweit gut. Einfache Zauber kann ich ausführen."

Zauber. Das war das Stichwort. Der Zauberstab, sein Zauberstab, den ihm der Alte seinerzeit als „Leihgabe" überlassen hatte.

„Mr. Ollivanders Wahl war wie üblich tadellos", sagte er leise. „Der Zauberstab ist… sehr gut geeignet für mich."

Abwesend strich er die Innentasche seiner Robe entlang, in der, wie er wußte, das exquisite Exemplar verstaut war.

„Vielen Dank fürs Mitbringen. Was bin ich dir schuldig?"

Albus Dumbledore schüttelte gutmütig das Haupt. Es sah dem Jungen so ähnlich, stets jegliche Freundlichkeit abzulehnen, um nur in ja niemandes Schuld zu stehen.

„Ich sagte doch bereits, ich würde dir den Zauberstab nur so lange als Leihgabe überlassen, bis du dir seiner Qualität sicher wärst. Da dies nun der Fall ist, geht er in deinen Besitz über."

Severus Snape hatte sich stets rühmen können, noch niemals etwas Außergewöhnliches als Geschenk erhalten oder ersehnt zu haben, daher überraschte ihn die flüchtige Freude, die ihn durchzuckte, daß Dumbledore wahrhaftig bereit zu sein schien, ihm den Zauberstab als Geschenk zu überlassen.  
Bedauerlicherweise würde er es auf gar keinen Fall akzeptieren können; er stand schon hoch genug in der Schuld dieses Mannes.

„Laß mir den Betrag vom Gehalt abziehen, sobald ich meinen Dienst wieder antrete", sagte er darum schroff und erhob sich. 'Das heißt, wenn alles planmäßig verläuft und ich noch auf dem Posten willkommen bin', fügte er in Gedanken bitter hinzu, hütete sich aber wohlweislich, solche Worte auszusprechen, da sie unweigerlich verraten würden, wie sehr er noch immer befürchtete, auch in Hogwarts nicht mehr erwünscht zu sein. „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du über meine 'Teilgenesung' nicht allzu viele Worte verlörest", bemerkte er im Gehen. „Aktuell bin ich zu beschäftigt, um 'wohlmeinende' Besuche zu empfangen."

„Gut", nickte Albus Dumbledore nachsichtig. Snape rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon, und endlich gestattete sich der Alte einen Stoßseufzer, dessen Mißklang Fawkes, den Phönix, zu einem indignierten Triller veranlaßte.

Wie unendlich erleichtert war er gewesen zu hören, daß der 'Trank der Gegenwärtigkeit' Wirkung gezeigt hatte, aber Severus Snape schien noch verschlossener und kurz angebundener als sonst, und wenn die Weigerung, Näheres zu berichten auch nicht ungewöhnlich für den reservierten Zaubertrankmeister war, so beunruhigte es den Schulleiter doch zu hören, daß er geglaubt hatte, nach der Behandlung wäre alles schlagartig wieder in Ordnung.  
Ein gutes Zeichen war Snapes schlechte Verfassung jedenfalls nicht, soviel stand fest.

Das Beste würde es sein, die Meinung der einzigen Person einzuholen, der der Tränkemeister im Moment nahestand – wenn man in diesem Zusammenhang überhaupt von Nähe sprechen konnte…  
Soweit Dumbledore wußte, hatte es bisher niemanden gegeben, dem Snape Zutritt zu der hermetisch abgeriegelten Kammer seiner Emotionen und Gedanken gewährt hatte.

xoxoxox

Ein leichter Nieselregen hatte zu fallen begonnen, als Catriona MacGillivray nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte.  
Sie schalt sich insgeheim für ihre Zurückhaltung, durch Kamine zu reisen; diese Art der Fortbewegung hätte ihr zumindest die Strecke vom Apparierplatz zum Schloß erspart; andererseits standen die Alternativen rußig oder naß zu werden einander in Unwillkommenheit in nichts nach, so daß die gewählte Art des Transportes kaum etwas zur Sache tat.

MacGillivray betrat das Schloß durch einen Seiteneingang und schüttelte die Myriaden winziger Tröpfchen aus dem wollenen Reiseumhang und ihrem feuchten Haar.  
Gedankenverloren verzichtete sie auf einen Zauber und trocknete die Brille an ihrem Pulloversaum, bevor sie sich schwerbeladen in die Kerker aufmachte. Obwohl längst der Abend nahte, wäre es ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, den Tränkemeister an einem anderen Ort als bei der Arbeit zu vermuten.

Als auf ihr forsches Klopfen an seiner Bürotür ein barsches „Herein" erscholl, das zweifelsohne den einzigen Zweck verfolgte, potentiellen Störenfrieden noch einmal nahezulegen, in sich zu gehen, ob wirklich die richtige Tür gewählt worden war, stahl sich ein belustigtes Lächeln auf Catrionas feingeschnittenes Gesicht.

„Ich komme vielleicht nicht ganz so ungelegen, wie du vermuten würdest", sagte sie neckend beim Eintreten und wuchtete die Tasche mit einiger Mühe auf seinen Schreibtisch, wobei es dem Tränkemeister gerade noch gelang, mit einem mehr gefluchten als gesprochenen Aufrufezauber eine Pergamentrolle in Sicherheit zu bringen, die andernfalls unter der Last zerquetscht worden wäre.

„Seit wann bist du so unachtsam?" schalt er mißgelaunt, und MacGillivray grinste amüsiert darüber, daß er sie wohl prinzipiell für nicht völlig unbegabt hielt.

Snapes Obsidianaugen huschten blitzschnell zwischen dem Florentiner, an dem er gearbeitet hatte und ihrer Erscheinung hin und her.

„Wieso benutzt du eigentlich keinen Gepäcktragezauber?" erkundigte er sich irritiert. „Ich meine mich zu entsinnen, daß du sonst recht freigiebig mit alltagserleichternder Magie umzugehen pflegst."

Ein zerstreuter Wink seines Zauberstabes verlangsamte die Reaktion im Florentiner, der er die volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken nicht mehr in der Lage war, doch sein Mißmut geriet in Gefahr, durch ihr süffisantes Lächeln besiegt zu werden, als sie spitz erwiderte: „Und ich meine mich zu entsinnen, daß Hogwarts' Tränkemeister wegen eines simplen 'Accio' ausgesprochen verletzt und beleidigt war. Es ist ohnehin schon schwierig, mit ihm auszukommen. Eine Stufe weiter ist selbst mir zu anstrengend."

Snape schüttelte entnervt den Kopf, während er errötend murmelte: „Das war etwas anderes"  
Je länger er ihre Gegenwart spürte, desto mehr gewann ein Gefühl von Hingezogenheit die Oberhand.

„Hast du alles bekommen?" fragte er rasch und beschäftigte sich angestrengt mit dem Vorgang der Ölabscheidung aus Kamillenblüten, die neben ihm im Florentiner ablief, damit sie nicht sehen sollte, wie sehr ihn dies alles aufwühlte.

„Ambrosius Theriak ist wirklich außergewöhnlich gut sortiert", bemerkte sie und tat, als habe sie seine Frage nicht gehört. „Leider auch recht teuer, aber wir haben uns bei einer Tasse Tee auf einen fairen Preis geeinigt."

Snapes Augenbrauen kletterten ungläubig in die Höhe.

„Mir hat er noch nie Tee angeboten", entfuhr es ihm, bevor beide Gehirnhälften darüber übereinkommen konnten, daß eine solche von kindischem Neid inspirierte Bemerkung nicht dazu bestimmt war, laut geäußert zu werden.  
Peinlich berührt blickte er hastig zu Boden, so daß ihm das Zucken um ihre Mundwinkel entging.

„Bei dir weiß er, daß sich Bestechungsmaßnahmen nicht auszahlen", entgegnete sie höchst diplomatisch. „Also wozu auch noch Tee verschwenden? Da zahlt er ja drauf."

Snape gab auf und gestattete der Belustigung, die ihn ergriff, sich in seinem blassen Gesicht widerzuspiegeln.  
Eine patente Sicht der Dinge, das mußte man ihr lassen. Wahrscheinlich verlief das Denken des alten Fuchses wirklich in diesen Bahnen.

„Deine Mikrodestille aufzutreiben, hat schon mehr Spürsinn erfordert", fuhr MacGillivray fort und beförderte ein sorgsam gepolstertes Päckchen zutage.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du eine große nicht einfach schrumpfst. Das mache ich in Brasilien nicht anders. Stell dir nur mal vor, wir müßten die ganzen Extras…"

„Wir sind nicht in Brasilien", erinnerte er sie schneidend, aber inzwischen hatte das Lächeln seine Augen erreicht und tanzte als unruhiges Licht in den dunklen Seen.  
„Daher kann es sich Hogwarts leisten, eine tadellose Ausstattung bereitzuhalten."

MacGillivray widerstand nur mit Mühe der Versuchung, die umständlich erworbene Mikrodestille – ein Meisterwerk glasbläserischer Kunst – an der Wand zu zertrümmern.  
Es blieb ihr ein Rätsel, wie es ihm mit so wenigen ausgewählten Worten immer wieder gelang, sie bis zur Weißglut zu erzürnen.  
Vermutlich war es an der Zeit zu lernen, souveräner mit seinen Provokationen umzugehen.

Andererseits gefiel ihr das dünne Lächeln, das sich auf seinem viel zu ernsten Gesicht fast ein wenig unwillkommen zu fühlen schien, als wisse der Gastgeber nicht recht, wie er den Fremdling zu bewirten hätte, ungemein gut.

Zwar bemühte er sich, es mit Spott zu erfüllen, aber MacGillivray hatte sein Mienenspiel lange genug studiert, um sicher zu wissen, daß diese Art von Lächeln eine Rarität bei Severus Snape darstellte.  
Er wirkte tatsächlich auf eine gänzlich ungekünstelte Art amüsiert, und es stand ihm gut.

„Auch Salep habe ich erstanden" – ein Säckchen wanderte auf den Tisch – „du willst doch nicht etwa Latwergen herstellen"  
Sie zwinkerte neckend mit schillernden Augen und hielt seinen gespielt-mißbilligenden Blick fest, bis der belustigte Zug, den dunkle Wolken kurz verdunkelt hatte, in seine ausdrucksvollen Augen zurückkehrte.

Ungeachtet dessen inspizierte Snape ihre Einkäufe mit einer an Haarspalterei grenzenden Pedanterie, doch Catriona, die sich schon gegen mindestens einen Rüffel gewappnet hatte, wurde angenehm enttäuscht.

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte Snape trocken, nachdem er die Inspektion beendet hatte und begann, die Drogen behutsam von Hand an ihre jeweiligen Plätze im Vorratsschrank einzusortieren.  
Die schicksalsergebene Präzision, mit der er dabei zu Werke ging, zerriß MacGillivray schier das Herz. Er wagte nicht, einen so komplexen Sortierzauber durchzuführen – wie sehr er offenbar noch immer eingeschränkt war, hatte sie bis dato ganz offensichtlich verkannt.

Wortlos trat sie zu ihm und half ihm mit einer unspektakulären Selbstverständlichkeit, die seine instinktive Ablehnung im Keim erstickte.

Als zu guter Letzt auch der Mekkabalsam seinen Weg in die Vorräte gefunden hatte, hielt Snape inne und sah sie ernst an.

„Ich... muß mich bedanken", sagte er holprig. „Du hast alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit erstanden."

„Du _mußt_ gar nichts", korrigierte ihn die rothaarige Schottin bestimmt. „Aber es freut mich, wenn ich in deinem Sinne gekauft habe", fügte sie versöhnlich hinzu.

Snape wurde eine Spur blasser. Er hatte keine Vorstellung, warum er ihr das folgende gestand, aber es fühlte sich vollkommen richtig an und in keiner Weise kompromittierend.  
„Du hast mir einen großen Gefallen getan", sagte er leise. „In die Winkelgasse zu gehen, ist für mich… recht unerfreulich."

MacGillivray strich ihm mit der sanftesten aller Berührungen über die Schulter. 'Unerfreulich' war gewiß eine typische Snapesche Untertreibung – mit Sicherheit haßte er die Menschenansammlungen auf der Straße und in den Läden, die ihn, dem Stille und Abgeschiedenheit ein Lebenselixier zu sein schienen, verunsicherten und peinigten.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen", sagte sie warm, und das entsprach absolut der Wahrheit. Lange schon hatte sie sich nicht mehr so gut unterhalten wie beim Feilschen und Ausfindigmachen der besten Waren und Händler.

Sie wandte sich ihrer Tasche zu und entnahm ihr eine wohlverpackte Schachtel.  
„Ich möchte dir dies geben."

Er hob sichtlich überrascht den Kopf, zögerte, das Päckchen anzunehmen. „Noch eine Mikrodestille?" fragte er trocken, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

„Öffne es doch einfach", schlug MacGillivray leichthin vor, aber sie mußte ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Scherze von Severus Snape kamen völlig unerwartet und selten, aber stets im passenden Moment, so daß das Gegenüber zunächst Zeit benötigte, um den subtilen Humor dahinter auszumachen.

„Ich dachte, sie wären dir vielleicht nützlich", sagte sie, als er das braune Packpapier mit zwei exakten Schnitten entfernt hatte und sich auf seinem schmalen Gesicht Erstaunen und Beschämung mit unterdrückter, ungläubiger Freude und Befangenheit in rasendem Tempo abwechselten.

Snape rang sichtlich um Fassung. In dem Kästchen befanden sich gut dreißig Skrupel kostbarer Raubwürgerzungen. Die seinigen waren in dem mißglückten Versuch zu zaubern erst kürzlich auf den Fußboden gefallen und hatten dabei zweifelsohne bedeutenden Schaden genommen, wenn sie nicht gar unbrauchbar geworden waren.

Daß sie ausgerechnet daran gedacht hatte, erfüllte ihn mit einer so übermächtigen Ehrfurcht, daß ihm vor Rührung die Hände zu zittern begannen. Hastig stellte er darum die Schachtel ab und verhakte die eisigen Finger ineinander.

„Das war… sehr aufmerksam von dir", brachte er heiser hervor. Zum ersten Mal schwankte sein Gewissen bedrohlich zwischen instinktiver Ablehnung und dem Herzenswunsch, diese unersetzliche Zutat behalten zu können.

„Ich kann das nicht" – begann er aus einem lang etablierten Automatismus heraus, doch sie trat plötzlich ganz nahe zu ihm und sagte forsch: „Natürlich kannst du, Severus. Es ist ein Geschenk und kompromittiert dich in keiner Weise. Ein Geschenk, weißt du, bedeutet" –

„Man mag mich für einen sozialen Analphabeten halten", bemerkte er kühl, „aber ich weiß entgegen anders lautender Gerüchte durchaus, was ein Geschenk ist."

MacGillivray beäugte ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf wie ein verwunderter Kanarienvogel. Hatte sie eben einen weiteren, flüchtigen Blick auf den raffinierten Humor des Tränkemeisters erhascht?

Snape holte tief Atem. Ihr Einfühlungsvermögen erfüllte ihn mit sentimentaler Freude, und ohne daß er sich dessen bewußt geworden wäre, war der innere Kampf bereits ohne sein aktives Zutun entschieden worden.

„Meinen aufrichtigen Dank."

Seine Stimme klang selbst in den eigenen Ohren brüchig, und als sich MacGillivrays warme, biegsame Gestalt ganz selbstverständlich an seinen ewig unterkühlten, ausgezehrten Körper schmiegte, erschien es ihm unmöglich, nicht die Arme um sie zu schließen.

Mehrere Minuten standen sie so ineinander verschlungen, fern der Welt, die sie umgab und nahmen die Eigenheiten des anderen mit allen Sinnen in sich auf.  
Ihr weiches, regenfeuchtes Haar roch nach Eisenkraut, während von ihrer Robe ein aromatischer Duft nach Diptam ausging, der ihn gleichzeitig verwirrte und unwiderstehlich anzog. Ausgerechnet Diptam, die Pflanze, die so reich an ätherischem Öl war, daß in manchen Sommern die heiße Mittagssonne genügte, das Öl zu entzünden, das daraufhin verbrannte, ohne daß die Pflanze durch das Feuer Schaden nahm. Ein passendes Bild.

Ihre sanfte, kräftige Hand streichelte seine verkrampften Schultern, und er erkannte entsetzt das zweitschlimmste Gefühl gleich nach Liebe, das ihn zu überwältigen drohte: Begehren.

MacGillivray genoß die seltsame Nähe; sie nahm sich zurück, strich ihm mit freundlicher Beharrlichkeit über die die knochigen Schultern, spürte dem Abbild seines Körpers unter den ungezählten Schichten schweren Stoffes nach und atmete tief den würzigen Duft von Kräutern, Feuer und Mineralien, der von ihm ausging.

Es stand außer Frage; sie ersehnte das Zusammensein mit ihm, und die nicht greifbare, unendlich starke mentale Brücke zwischen ihnen erneuerte sich in der Verbindung ihrer Lippen zu einem Kuß, der weder Beginn noch Ende kannte.  
Gerade, als sie bereit war, alle Barrieren, die ihr als Schutz hatten dienen sollen, für die Verbindung mit ihm niederzureißen, löste er sich mit verschleierten Augen von ihr und sagte rauh: „Genug. Es wäre… ein Fehler, glaube mir."

Wenn nur ein Fünkchen der Halbherzigkeit, die die Worte kaum trug, herauszuhören war, verlor er noch den Rest Glaubwürdigkeit, durchzuckte es den Tränkemeister.

Sie betrachtete ihn ernst, einen seltsam bedauernden Ausdruck in den blaugrünen Augen.  
„Ich respektiere deine Überzeugung", sagte sie gedehnt, als sie sicher war, jedes Quentchen Enttäuschung aus ihrer Stimme verbannt zu haben. „Obwohl ich glaube, daß du auf dem Holzweg bist."

Snape fixierte angestrengt die Schachtel Raubwürgerzungen. Wie sollte er ihr erklären, daß er es sich nicht erlauben konnte, so mächtige Gefühle wie Vertrauen oder gar Liebe zuzulassen? Sie machten ihn verwundbar, gefährdeten seine Position als Spion und brachten auch sie in höchstem Maße in Gefahr, da Voldemort keine Sekunde zögern würde, sie als Druckmittel einzusetzen, sollte er je davon erfahren und dies für nötig erachten.

„Du verstehst nicht", sagte Snape mit einer Bekümmerung, die Verzweiflung bedrohlich nahekam. „Ich werde niemanden einem solchen Risiko aussetzen. Du weißt nicht, wozu der Dunkle Lord fähig ist."

Catriona MacGillivray nahm sich Zeit, darauf zu antworten; er sollte nicht den Eindruck gewinnen, sie nähme seine Bedenken auf die leichte Schulter.  
Natürlich hatte sie geahnt, daß seine schwierige Doppelrolle als Todesser und Lehrer einen Teil seiner Reserviertheit bedingte, und seine Sorge, durch sie an seiner Seite angreifbar zu werden, war absolut real; andererseits, waren es gewisse Dinge nicht wert, daß man etwas für sie riskierte? Konnte er sich denn wirklich stets zurücknehmen, seine Wünsche unterdrücken und jedes Aufkeimen von Zufriedenheit mit Pech und Schwefel ersticken? Genügte es, ein sogenanntes höheres Ziel vor Augen zu haben, um sich immer wieder gnadenlos selbst zu negieren?

„Du bist von außergewöhnlicher Willensstärke", sagte sie leise, „aber hin und wieder braucht jeder ein kleines bißchen Glück. Sogar du. Sogar ich."

Sie erneuerte die Umarmung wortlos, voll zuversichtlicher Unbefangenheit, und Snape, der stocksteif erstarrt stand, vermochte dem berauschenden Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das der Kontakt mit ihrem fremd-vertrauten Körper versprach, nicht mehr zu widerstehen.

Seine kalten Hände umklammerten sie in entfesselter Leidenschaft, folgten den sanften Linien ihrer Gestalt, erkundeten sie, erwärmten sich an der Glut ihres Verlangens.  
MacGillivrays energisch-sanfte Finger tanzten durch sein langes Haar, flogen über die unzähligen Knöpfe seines schwarzen Gehrocks, verloren sich in den makellosen Falten seines gestärkten weißen Hemdes.

Sie hielt sekundenlang inne; mitgerissen von Emotionen hatten sie es versäumt, die Tür gegen ungebetene Besucher zu versiegeln.  
Snape sprach einen zerstreuten Verschlußzauber, während sie mit einem charismatischen Lächeln in den jetzt meergrünen Augen ein Regal in ein Sofa verwandelte, das breit genug war, ihnen bequem Platz zu bieten.

Etwas wie peinliche Verlegenheit huschte über sein hageres Gesicht, und das Gefühl, gerade eine unverzeihlichen Fehler zu begehen, schob sich in sein Bewußtsein, aber unter ihren Berührungen verlor es an Bedeutung, bis nicht mehr von ihm blieb, als eine vage Erinnerung.  
MacGillivrays betörende Nähe begann, ihn zu berauschen; er wollte nicht dagegen ankämpfen, wollte sich nicht wehren, wünschte sich, es einfach geschehen zu lassen. Nur nach ihr verlangte es ihn, er erwiderte ihre Nähe, spürte ihre glatte, wundervoll warme, samtige Haut, versank berückt im Taumel ihrer betörenden Anziehung, und sie gaben sich einander hin in einer einzigartigen Verschmelzung aus Seelenverwandtschaft, brennender Leidenschaft und ungekannter Exaltation.

xoxoxox

„Bereust du unsere personifizierte Inkonsequenz?" erkundigte sich MacGillivray halb neckend, halb ernsthaft und strich sich eine Locke aus den Augen.

Sie hielten sich weder umschlungen, noch gab es klischeebeladene Liebkosungen; das intensive mentale Band versicherte sie der gegenseitigen überwältigenden Anziehung und schuf eine Intimität, die durch keine Körperlichkeit der Welt hervorzurufen gewesen wäre.

„Ja und nein", erwiderte Snape nach einiger Zeit besonnenen Nachdenkens und richtete sich auf.  
Nun, da ihr beider Verlangen fürs Erste gestillt war, erschien ihm die Umgebung seines Büros für reichlich ungeeignet, das Zusammensein auf diese Weise fortzuführen.  
Gleich über seinem Kopf gab es ein Bord mit zur Mazeration eingelegtem Wasserschierling, gegenüber stand eine Soxhletapparatur, die ihren Platz eigentlich im hinteren Laborbereich einnahm, und in seiner derzeitigen Position befand er sich Aug in Aug mit einem in Formalin eingelegten, dreiköpfigen Pfeilgiftfrosch, dessen Anblick selbst ihm momentan ein wenig grotesk vorkam.

MacGillivray fuhr behende in ihre Kleider. Ein lässiger Wink ihres Zauberstabes ließ das transformierte Regal wieder erstehen.  
Mit verschränkten Armen beobachtete sie fasziniert das Gewandungsritual des Tränkemeisters, der nicht eher zufrieden schien, bis jedes Kleidungsstück akkurat ausgerichtet war und die lange Robe in exakten, wie abgemessenen Falten lag.

Sie trat zu ihm, aber gerade, als sie ihm spöttisch ein imaginäres Staubkörnchen von dem untadeligen Schwarz fegen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. Sie bremste die Bewegung geschickt, wandelte sie zu einem eleganten Armschwung und trat demonstrativ einen Schritt zurück, für Zeichen und Sicherheit, die Versiegelung freizugeben.

„Severus, ist Catriona bei dir? – Oh, dich habe ich gesucht."

Remus Lupin spähte an Snapes hagerer Gestalt vorbei und lächelte so arglos, daß MacGillivray einen irritiert-hilflosen Blick mit dem Tränkemeister tauschte, bevor sie sich nach dem Grund des Besuches erkundigte.

„Albus Dumbledore möchte dich sprechen", erklärte Lupin freundlich und dann, in einem schlechten Versuch, seine Neugier, aber auch sein Mitgefühl zu verbergen: „Severus, darf ich fragen, wie du dich fühlst?"

Snape durchbohrte ihn mit einem hochmütigen Blick. „Du möchtest gewiß erfahren, ob ich noch immer ein Zaubererkrüppel bin", sagte er eisig. „Tu mir den Gefallen und verschone mich in diesem Falle mit Euphemismen. Außerdem sollte dich der Direktor doch schon informiert haben", setzte er herablassend hinzu.

Lupin, der unter Snapes Zynismus förmlich zusammengezuckt war, bemühte sich um einen neutralen Ton, als er sagte: „Sicher hat mir Albus erzählt, daß deine Zauberkräfte zurückkehren, aber du hast nicht zugehört. Ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht."

Ein höchst unangenehmes Gefühl von Déjà vu drängte sich in Snapes Bewußtsein. Hatte ihn nicht Dumbledore dasselbe gefragt, und er hatte es schon einmal mißinterpretiert? Was wollte der Schulleiter überhaupt von Catriona MacGillivray?  
Allein der Gedanke an sie ließ Funken wohliger Wärme durch seinen Körper tanzen. Sofort verbot er sich dieses angenehme Gefühl, sah verstockt zur Seite und murmelte: „Kein Grund zur Besorgnis, ich bin in Ordnung."

Sowohl Lupin als auch macGillivray grinsten vielsagend, und ersterer beeilte sich zu sagen: „Ausgezeichnet. Albus erwartet uns nämlich alle in einer Stunde zum Abendessen."

Die Stirn des Tränkemeisters legte sich in unheilverkündende Falten.  
„Richte doch freundlicherweise dem Direktor aus, daß ich zu beschäftigt bin, um an sozialen Veranstaltungen teilzunehmen", sagte er mit an Arroganz grenzender Schärfe, ergriff die Soxhletapparatur und brachte sie ins Labor.

„Nun übertreiben Sie aber", schaltete sich MacGillivray ein, die ihm unaufgefordert gefolgt war. Sie hätte nicht sagen können, was sie veranlaßte, den Meister der Zaubertränke in Gegenwart eines Dritten zu siezen; in jedem Fall war er ihr dankbar; ein Quentchen Hochmut wich aus seinem stechenden Blick, als sich ihre Augen trafen, und sie spürte seine Zustimmung. Was geschehen war, betraf niemanden sonst; Diskretion war von höchstem Wert.

„Zum Essen sollte immer Zeit sein", dozierte sie altklug, „obwohl ich natürlich weiß, daß Sie gern die Arbeit vorschieben."

„Im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen kann ich über mangelnde Auslastung nicht klagen", gab Snape bissig zurück, unterschätzte aber einmal mehr ihre Schlagfertigkeit, mit der sie parierte: „Stimmt. Es ist ja auch viel angenehmer, die Nächte auf der Krankenstation zu verbringen mit einer Muggelinfusion im Arm."

Heilige Ayahuasca und neunfacher Schierlingsbecher! Madam Pomfrey aufzusuchen hätte er um ein Haar wieder vergessen , und obgleich die sanftmütige Art der Heilerin entsprechende Schlüsse erschwerte, war Snape sehr wohl über andere Charakterzüge der Dame orientiert, die immer dann zum Tragen kamen, wenn ein Patient besonders renitenten Ungehorsam an den Tag legte.

„In der Tat gefällt es mir dort recht gut", schoß er zurück, „aber Sie haben Recht. Heute werde ich lieber Ihnen den Abend vergällen. Wann und wo, Lupin?"

Der Angeredete schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, sagte jedoch voller Nachsicht: „Im Nebenraum der großen Halle. In einer Stunde"  
Er unterließ es wohlweislich, den Tränkemeister auf seine Unaufmerksamkeit hinzuweisen, aber Snape – übersensibel – vermeinte, einen vorwurfsvollen Unterton herausgehört zu haben. Sollte Lupin Ort und Zeit bereits genannt haben? Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, etwas, das er in der letzten Zeit nach Möglichkeit vermied, verdiente sein aktueller Geisteszustand die Bezeichnung Konzentration in keinem Falle.  
Ein winziger Moment der Ablenkung genügte, um MacGillivrays warme, sanft-bestimmte Hände wieder auf der Haut zu spüren, reichte aus, um in der Erinnerung an ihre Augen zu ertrinken.

„Ich sehe Sie nachher, Professor", zerriß ihr angenehmer schottischer Akzent seine sich verspinnenden Gedankenfäden.  
Beim Gehen trafen sich ihre Blicke für den Moment eines Lidschlages, und in dem flüchtigen Aneinandervorbeigleiten lag eine verborgene, suggestive Intimität, die selbst aufmerksamen Beobachtern entgehen mußte.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel zwanzig.

Freue mich sehr über Meinungen und Kommentare!

**Übrigens:** Eine _Soxhletapparatur_ dient der Extraktion von zumeist getrockneten Pflanzen (Drogen) mittels geeigneter Lösungsmittel. Die sogenannte _Florentiner Flasche_ wurde früher bei der Gewinnung ätherischer Öle nachgeschaltet, um das entstehende Öl aufzufangen und abtrennen zu können. Heute nutzen die Muggelpharmazeuten eher eine Apparatur nach Arzneibuch.  
Bei _Skrupeln_ handelt es sich um alte Apothekergewichte. Ein Skrupel entspricht in etwa 1,3 Gramm. Wer also keine Skrupel hatte, konnte nicht vernünftig wiegen.  
Und _Mekkabalsam_ gibt es wirklich. ;-)


	21. Das Angebot

_So lieben wir es an einem Freitag: später zur Arbeit kommen und dann noch eher gehen, aber immerhin, das ermöglicht die Fortsetzung. Mit einer Verbeugung bedankt sich die Autorin bei allen Lesern und Reviewern._

Kapitel 21: Das Angebot

„Wie geht es ihm wirklich?" hakte Remus Lupin nach, sobald sie die Kerker verlassen hatten.

Catriona MacGillivray trug ein Gesicht zur Schau, das in Unergründlichkeit nur noch von Severus Snapes erstarrten Masken übertroffen wurde.

„Ich denke, er fühlt sich etwas besser", gab sie zur Antwort, als sie ein eindrucksvolles Gemälde passierten, auf dem sich wilde Jäger eine blutige Schlacht lieferten. „Was nicht heißt, daß alles vergessen ist", fügte sie mahnend hinzu und dachte sorgenvoll an seine Gewohnheit, Mahlzeiten auszulassen.

„Du magst ihn", stellte Lupin plötzlich sachlich fest. Noch ehe sie Einwände erheben konnte, blieb er für einen Moment stehen, sah sie voll an und sagte langsam: „Das ist gut. Er weiß nicht, wie es ist, um seiner selbst willen geschätzt zu werden."

Der traurige Ausdruck seiner goldenen Augen rührte und bedrückte sie gleichermaßen. Lupins Einfühlungsvermögen überraschte sie stets von neuem. In jedem Ordensmitglied sah Severus Snape nur eine Person mehr, die etwas von ihm erwartete, und selbst Dumbledore, der sich stets bemüht hatte, dem verschlossenen jungen Mann ein Vertrauter und Freund zu sein, hatte spätestens seit dem Desaster mit Azkaban kaum mehr den Status eines Mentors. Daß ihn der Alte ins Herz geschlossen hatte, würde Snape niemals geglaubt haben, selbst wenn er seine Gedanken gekannt hätte.  
Er stand auf ewig in Dumbledores Schuld, und mit Gläubigern war man nicht Freund.

Catriona, die für den Weg die Brille abgenommen hatte, versteckte die Augen rasch wieder hinter den Gläsern, als Albus Dumbledore sie hereinbat. Zu deutlich, meinte sie, müßten die Überbleibsel ihrer Grübeleien noch darin sichtbar sein.

„Guten Abend, meine Liebe. Krokant? Oder lieber Krötenaugen"  
Der Alte deutete mit liebenswürdigem Augenzwinkern auf seine Süßigkeitenbox.

„Weder noch, vielen Dank", lächelte MacGillivray gequält und reichte die Pralinen an Remus Lupin weiter.  
Sie fragte sich, wie jemand von Dumbledores Weisheit Krötenaugen, widerlich glubschäugige Geleebaisers, erstens mögen und zweitens auch noch Gästen anbieten konnte.

„Hagrid hat sie vorbeigebracht", sagte der Schuldirektor, aber es lag keine Entschuldigung darin oder ein sonstiges Zeichen von Illoyalität, aus dem der Schluß zu ziehen gewesen wäre, daß er die Backkünste des Wildhüters nicht allerhöchst schätzte.

„Ich habe mit Professor Snape gesprochen", schickte er voraus. „Sie hatten Erfolg, Miß MacGillivray."

„Ich würde sagen, der 'Trank der Gegenwärtigkeit' hat einige Blockaden gelöst", korrigierte die Schottin mit einer Bestimmtheit, die trotz des freundlichen Tones an Ablehnung grenzte. „Es wäre ein Fehler zu glauben, daß nun alles ist wie früher."

„Ich möchte Sie etwas fragen", sagte Dumbledore, ohne auf ihren provokativen Satz einzugehen. „Professor Snape erscheint mir zerstreut und eher besorgter als zuvor. Hat er Ihnen gegenüber etwas Derartiges erwähnt?"

MacGillivray log, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Gar nichts. Sicherlich erwarten Sie jedoch nicht, daß ein Becher Zaubertrank unzählige Monate in Azkaban ungeschehen macht."

Lupin sah jäh auf, befremdet durch die Schärfe in ihrer sonst eher neutralen oder spottenden Stimme.

„Wie könnte ich", sagte Dumbledore ernst. Bekümmerung trübte den wachen Blick seiner kornblumenblauen Augen, und das Eingeständnis bitterer Schuld zog darin einsam seine Bahn.  
„Nehmen Sie noch Veränderungen an dem Trank vor, der für die Werwölfe bestimmt ist?" wechselte er unvermittelt das Thema.

MacGillivray seufzte vernehmlich.  
„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, stehen wir noch immer vor dem Problem, den Trank vor dem großen Tag nicht testen zu können", gestand sie unfroh. „Inzwischen sind wir tatsächlich zu dem einvernehmlichen Schluß gelangt, daß es bedeutend das Gewissen erleichtern würde, wenn wir einen Test durchgeführt hätten. Aber leider…"

Sie seufzte abermals und hob in einem Eingeständnis von Ratlosigkeit die Hände. „Vorschläge oder gute Ideen bitte an mich."

Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über ihr aristokratisches Gesicht, und Lupin fragte sich, ob sie ahnte, wie ähnlich ihr Mienenspiel dem des Tränkemeisters war.

Eine Weile herrschte ein bedeutungsschweres Schweigen, das durch Albus Dumbledore schließlich gebrochen wurde.

„Lassen Sie uns doch zunächst zum Abendessen übergehen", sagte er weise und erhob sich. „Ein hungriger Magen ist kein guter Ratgeber."

xoxoxox

Minerva McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors, erwartete sie bereits im Nebenraum der Großen Halle.

„Guten Abend", grüßte MacGillivray höflich, aber distanziert genug, um etwas wie eine gläserne Mauer zwischen ihnen bestehen zu lassen. Dumbledore hatte wohl „vergessen" zu erwähnen, daß seine Stellvertreterin auch geladen sein würde, denn dies bedeutete trotz aller anderslautender Behauptungen puren Streß für Severus Snape.

„Guten Abend." McGonagall ignorierte den Ton und strich sich umständlich die Robe glatt. „Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden Professor Snape mitbringen."

Natürlich. MacGillivray schnaubte leise.

„Das ist mir geschuldet", schaltete sich Albus Dumbledore ein in der Absicht, die Spannung zwischen den Frauen zu mildern. „Ich wollte erst allein mit Catriona und Remus hier sprechen."

„Nun" – Die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen unterbrach sich und wandte den Kopf zur Tür, die sich nach einem ungeduldigen Klopfen schwerfällig öffnete.

Hogwarts' Meister der Zaubertränke kam herein in einem Wirbel schwarzen Stoffes und setzte sich ungebeten auf den von allen Anwesenden am weitesten entfernten Stuhl. Um seiner Distanz noch deutlicher Ausdruck zu verleihen, verschränkte der die Arme vor der Brust und starrte grußlos und finster in die Runde.

Wenngleich er weniger schlecht aussah, als noch vor einigen Wochen, so wirkte er doch angespannt und auf eine seltsame Weise gleichzeitig agitiert und erschöpft.

Minerva McGonagalls Anwesenheit nötigte ihm ein grimmiges Stirnrunzeln ab, aber offenbar genügte der Unmut nicht, daß er aufgestanden und gegangen wäre.

„Die Professoren Sprout und Sinistra haben mich ersucht, Sie zu fragen, ob Sie es wohl einrichten könnten, ihnen Gehör zu schenken. Es geht um Ihre Stunden", fiel sie denn auch rücksichtslos mit der Tür ins Haus, und Severus Snapes ohnehin wenig gefälliger Blick verhärtete sich weiter.

„Ich bin derzeit überaus beschäftigt", sagte er schroff, erinnerte sich jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig, daß es immerhin um seine eigentliche Beschäftigung ging und er damit im Grunde kein Recht hatte, die Konsultation abzulehnen.  
„Allerdings", quetschte er eingedenk dessen bitter durch die Zähne (Dumbledore und Lupin tauschten einen besorgten Blick, während MacGillivray zusehends gereizter wurde.), „habe ich zufällig morgen um acht Uhr einen Termin frei."

Auf Catrionas feingeschnittenem Gesicht spiegelte sich sekundenlang überraschtes Mißfallen, dann kehrte der unverbindliche Ausdruck, mit dem sie ihren Ärger tarnte, wieder in die jetzt stahlblauen Augen zurück.

Ihm waren die Hände gebunden, das sah sie ein, aber wieso, in Merlins Namen, übten die anderen nicht ein wenig Rücksicht? Was konnte schon so wichtig sein, daß es nicht warten konnte, bis der Tränkemeister offiziell seinen Dienst wieder antrat?

Erwartungsgemäß hatte ihm dieser taktlose Überfall noch den letzen Rest des ohnehin spärlichen Appetits verleidet; Severus Snape stocherte lustlos in seiner Mahlzeit, bis er schließlich desinteressiert das Besteck beiseite legte und den Teller demonstrativ von sich schob.

MacGillivray kämpfte den eigenen Ärger trotzig nieder. Sein Wohlergehen lag ihr zwar in einer besonderen, recht eigennützigen Weise am Herzen, aber es erzürnte sie ohnegleichen, daß nun, da Snape in den Augen der anderen offensichtlich wieder zur Tagesordnung übergegangen war, sie ihre Achtsamkeit ihm gegenüber gleich zusammen mit der ohnehin überflüssigen Rücksicht abgelegt hatten.

Der Rest des Abendessens verlief ereignislos, unterbrochen nur durch kleine Anekdoten Albus Dumbledores, die aber nicht dazu gereichten, die Stimmung des Tränkemeisters zu heben.

Im Gegenteil. Eine steile Falte erschien auf seinem verkniffenen Gesicht, und noch ehe der Alte zur nächsten Pointe übergehen konnte, schob Snape seinen Stuhl mit vernehmlicher Vehemenz zurück und stand abrupt auf.

„Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen wollen", sagte er mit schneidender Höflichkeit, nahm sich Zeit, jeden einzelnen mit einem dolchstoßähnlichen Blick zu durchbohren (am Ende der Runde würde hoffentlich der Schwindel verebbt sein) und machte dann ohne ein weiteres Wort kehrt (annehmbar) und verließ den Raum.

Die hastigen Schritte, die ihm folgten und nur dem harmoniesüchtigen Werwolf gehören konnten, steigerten seine Rage, so daß er herumwirbelte (jetzt nur nicht stürzen) und aufgebracht rief: „Lupin! Was ist?"

Der Angeredete hob in gespielter Abwehr die Hände. „Wenn du mich verfluchst, wirst du das nie erfahren", sagte er leichthin und trug ein wissendes Lächeln zur Schau, das Snape bald schmerzlich, bald angenehm an Catriona MacGillivray erinnerte.

„Was könntest du mir schon bieten?" entfuhr es ihm geringschätziger, als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Lupin hatte sich ihm gegenüber bemerkenswert zivil verhalten, hatte sogar den Versuch unternommen, ihm beizustehen, als es ihm außerordentlich schlecht gegangen war…

„Ich meine, Madam Pomfrey erwartet mich", korrigierte er sich heiser und mied angestrengt Lupins Blick.

Dieser rieb sich nervös die Hände an seiner schäbigen Robe, die noch abgewetzter wirkte als die Strickjacke, die er sonst zu tragen pflegte. Wenn er es nicht besser gewußt hätte, würde er dies für eine Entschuldigung genommen haben, aber Severus Snape pflegte sich nicht zu entschuldigen.  
Zu schade, daß so viel mehr auf dem Spiel stand, als alte Animositäten zwischen ehemaligen Schulkameraden.  
Wirklich jammerschade. Lupin bedauerte bereits, den Einfall überhaupt gehabt zu haben. Nun konnte er ihn nicht mehr guten Gewissens vor dem Tränkemeister geheimhalten.

„Hör zu, Severus", sagte er und gab sich keine Mühe, den gereizten Ton in der Stimme zu verhehlen, „ich biete dir möglicherweise die Chance, einen Einblick in die Wirkweise deines 'Werwolftrankes' zu erlangen."

Snape war plötzlich sehr ernst geworden. Er musterte Lupin mit einem lauernden, neugierigen Blick, sagte jedoch mit einer jegliches Interesse leugnenden Kälte: „Ich höre."

Remus Lupin zog scharf den Atem ein. Er wirkte mit einem Mal noch abgerissener als sonst, und eine nervöse Zunge fuhr mehrmals über seine Lippen, bevor er begann: „Wie du vielleicht nicht weißt" (Snape runzelte bedrohlich die Stirn.) „macht sich der nahende Vollmond bereits Tage vorher bei… uns… bemerkbar. Es beginnt subtil mit… Überempfindlichkeiten, steigert sich zu… seltsamen Träumen und schließlich zu, nun, sagen wir, doch recht wölfischen Gelüsten."

Die Demütigung, solche persönlichen, entwürdigenden Details seiner Verwandlung einem anderen Menschen, noch dazu ausgerechnet dem kalten, stets vollkommen überlegen wirkenden Tränkemeister zu offenbaren, trieb Lupin eine brennende Schamesröte ins Gesicht.  
Es kostete ihn sichtlich Kraft, weiterzusprechen.

„Wenn nun also jemand den Trank am letzten oder vorletzten Tag vor der Transformation zu sich nähme", er holte abermals tief Atem und vollendete: „… bekämst du vielleicht erste Hinweise."

„Das setzt allerdings voraus", bemerkte Snape sehr ruhig und fixierte sein Gegenüber wie die Schlange das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen, „daß die betreffende Person keinen Wolfsbann zu sich genommen hat."

Lupin hielt dem forschenden Blick der nachtschwarzen Augen mutig stand, und seine Stimme klang belegt, als er entgegnete: „Ich werde, eingedenk dessen, auf den Trank verzichten."

Snape glaubte minutenlang, sich verhört zu haben. Lupin – auf den Wolfsbann verzichten – aus freien Stücken, obwohl die Vollmonde das personifizierte Grauen für ihn darstellten, nur, um sich als Testkandidat für einen experimentellen, nicht ungefährlichen Trank zur Verfügung zu stellen? Eigentlich ausgeschlossen, und dennoch stand der Werwolf hier vor ihm, und es schien ihm mehr als ernst damit zu sein. Solche Scham und ja, auch Furcht, ließen sich nicht spielen.

Davon abgesehen war die Idee unter den gegebenen Umständen brillant – näher konnten sie einem echten Test zu gegebener Zeit nicht kommen, und selbst, wenn sich keine nützlichen Hinweise ergaben, so blieb ihm immer noch der schwache Trost, alles versucht zu haben.

Sorgsam darum bemüht, weder Überraschung noch Anerkennung zu zeigen, sagte Snape: „Das ist ein hehrer Vorschlag, Lupin, aber bist du sicher, daß du so ein Opfer für die 'große Sache'" – er tränkte die Worte mit beißendem Sarkasmus – „ wirklich erbringen willst? Ich werde nämlich dein Angebot nicht ach-so-ehrenvoll aus ethischen Gründen ablehnen, da ich bedauerlicherweise tatsächlich keinen anderen Weg sehe. Aber da _ich_ weiß, was Opfer bedeuten – soll ich gehen und so tun, als hättest du mich nie von der Idee unterrichtet?"

Die kalte Berechnung, mit der er das sagte, trieb Lupin den Schweiß auf die Stirn, und eine Zornesader schwoll an seiner Schläfe. Dafür hatte er sich nun herabgelassen, sich erniedrigt und gedemütigt?  
Nichts, aber auch gar nichts ließ erkennen, daß ihm, Snape, sein Angebot wichtig, das Opfer, das er sich durchgerungen hatte zu erbringen, wertvoll war – er stand einfach nur da, ein spöttisches Lächeln in den kalten Augen und wartete.

„Dein geringschätziges, kleingeistiges Mißtrauen kränkt mich", zwang sich Lupin, so ruhig wie möglich zu sagen, aber er bebte am ganzen Körper, und es bereitete ihm sichtliche Mühe, ohne Zittern zu sprechen.  
„Glaubst du, ich würde ein solches Angebot machen, wenn es mir nicht ernst wäre?" 'Dabei hättest du es verdient, wenn ich mich jetzt zurückzöge', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und seufzte lautlos.

Der Tränkemeister ignorierte den vorwurfsvollen, anklagenden Blick und äußerte schroff: „Ich mußte fragen. Nicht jeder versteht unter Ehrgefühl dasselbe."

Er wandte sich ab, zog die Robe schützend um die mageren, spitzen Schultern (Madam Pomfrey würde die helle Freude an ihm haben und ihn noch bis in alle Ewigkeit mit Muggelinfusionen quälen.) und ließ Lupin einfach stehen.  
Nach einigen Schritten hielt er inne, blickte zurück und zwängte ein kurzes „Danke, Lupin" durch kaum geöffnete, bleiche Lippen.

xoxoxox

Kaum war Lupin außer Sichtweite, gestattete sich Snape, die Hände für einen Moment an der kalten, glatten Wand abzustützen.  
Er hatte wieder so viele Mahlzeiten ausfallen lassen, daß ihn sein wehleidiger Körper mit Doppelbildern und einer zittrigen, watteähnlichen Schwäche strafte; hinzu kam die Verwirrung, die jeder Gedankenhauch an Catriona MacGillivray hinterließ, und Lupins ebenso selbstloses wie großherziges Angebot trug nicht gerade dazu bei, seinem Seelenfrieden ein Stück näherzukommen.

Hatte er anfangs noch mehr, um Catriona zu ärgern, denn in der wirklichen Absicht, die Behauptung in die Tat umzusetzen, mit Lupin als Testperson gedroht, so war er im Laufe der Zeit völlig von der Idee abgewichen, ohne im Nachhinein recht sagen zu können, warum.

Natürlich hatte Lupin Recht gehabt; er, Snape, wußte nichts von den pikanten Details einer Transformation, hatte unverzeihlicherweise auch nichts wissen wollen und damit zugelassen, daß der gräßliche Vorfall aus seiner Schulzeit sogar jetzt noch sein Denken und Handeln bestimmte.

In seinem Zorn, aus lauter verbohrter Angst und daraus resultierendem Desinteresse nicht selbst auf diese Möglichkeit der Erprobung gekommen zu sein, tröstete ihn nur das Wissen, daß Catriona MacGillivray offenbar auch nicht an die Zeit vor der Verwandlung gedacht hatte.  
Welch seltsamer Wesenszug, das eigene Versagen durch dieselbe Unterlassung eines anderen als weniger schändlich zu empfinden.

Der Geist eines Lächelns stahl sich in Snapes Obsidianaugen. Er beschleunigte den Schritt, so daß Madam Pomfrey erschreckt hochfuhr, als die Tür zur Krankenstation mit einem Knall aufflog und der Meister der Zaubertränke geschmeidig hindurchtrat.

„Sie wünschten, mich zu sehen", sagte er mit jener spöttischen Liebenswürdigkeit, die die Heilerin längst als solche erkannte und daher nur nachsichtig auf ein Bett deutete.  
„Nehmen Sie Platz, Professor. Wann haben Sie die letzte Mahlzeit zu sich genommen?"

Sie zückte den Zauberstab, um ihren Patienten zu untersuchen, der sich widerwillig und stocksteif auf der äußersten Kante der Liege niedergelassen hatte und jetzt wie einstudiert log: „Vor etwa einer halben Stunde."

„Kaffee, Tee und sonstige Genußmittel zählen selbstverständlich nicht dazu", bemerkte Poppy Pomfrey tadelnd, aber gerade noch trocken genug, um Snape ein schwerverständliches „Ich erinnere mich nicht" zu entlocken.

Sie verzichtete darauf, die Hände zu ringen, wie sie es bei Schülern gern einmal tat, um ihren Worten die nötige Theatralik zu verleihen oder ihn mit wohlmeinenden Rügen zu überhäufen.  
Eine leichte Berührung an seiner Schulter, ein mitfühlend-bedauernder Blick, der ihm ausgesprochenes Unbehagen bereitete, dann hieß sie ihn, die Kleidung abzulegen und schloß die Infusion an seinen knochigen Arm.

„Bedarfsdeckend wäre, wenn Sie regelmäßig äßen", sagte sie leise und strich ihm sacht über die eisige Hand. „Es wäre Ihnen dann auch weniger übel und schwindlig."

Snape, der die Augen gegen einen leichten Brechreiz geschlossen hatte, nickte kaum merklich.  
Kaum, daß er versuchte, sein Bewußtsein zu entspannen und an nichts zu denken, überflutete ihn ein Strom aus wirren Bildern, die ihm zunehmend Angst einzuflößen begannen, da er ihrer nur unzureichend Herr zu werden vermochte.

Erfahrungsgemäß dauerte die Übelkeit selten länger als eine Stunde, so daß er es schließlich wagte, die Augen wieder zu öffnen. In der Stille des Lazaretts beruhigte sich sein fliegender Atem, aber obwohl er am liebsten vor Erschöpfung geweint hätte, fand er keinen Schlaf.  
Was mochten Sprout und Sinistra von ihm wollen? Er hatte keine Zeit, mußte Rückstände aufholen, bereit sein für die Präsentation, bereit, seinen Posten als vollwertiger Spion wieder einnehmen… Warum träumte er Erinnerungen seiner Mutter? Wie sollte er jemals seinen Geist wieder verschließen, wenn er nicht einmal schlafen konnte?  
Was, wenn die Anwendung des Trankes an Remus Lupin keine Ergebnisse brachte? Und was, wenn er ihm schadete?

Snape horchte in sich hinein; sollte er „ethische Bedenken" haben? Üblicherweise stellte sich ihm eine solche Frage nicht; er war alles andere als zimperlich und pflegte die Resultate seiner Experimente grundsätzlich an sich selbst zu testen; daher erschien ihm das Konzept der besorgten Einwände reichlich kleingeistig. Ergebnisse erforderten nun einmal Risikobereitschaft und Einsatz, obschon er sich durchaus bemühte, eine gewisse Vorhersagbarkeit der Wirkungen zu gewährleisten.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, und mit einem Male ertappte er sich bei dem Wunsch, Catriona MacGillivray nahe zu sein. Ihre Gegenwart wühlte ihn auf und schenkte ihm gleichzeitig eine tiefe, seelentröstende Geborgenheit, nach der er sich gerade jetzt unsagbar sehnte.

Bei Merlins Bart – er würde vor Voldemort nackt und schutzlos dastehen, wenn er sich nicht bald zusammennahm und die zuverlässige Kontrolle über seinen Geist zurückerlangte.  
Im Grunde hatte das Desaster längst begonnen; auf keinen Fall durfte er sich noch mehr gehen lassen.  
Als Spion in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords standen ihm keine Vergnügungen zu und schon gar nicht Zufriedenheit oder Momente erfüllten Glücks.

Ungeachtet aller gefaßten Vorsätze verspottete ihn sein Bewußtsein jedoch erbarmungslos mit Bildern der rothaarigen Schottin, und irgendwann fiel er darüber in einen unruhigen, flachen Schlummer.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel einundzwanzig.

Freue mich sehr über Meinungen, Kommentare oder Anmerkungen! Ihr wißt ja, des Schreiberlings Freude sind die Reviews.


	22. Zwistigkeiten

_Herzlichen Dank an alle! Habt Ihr bei soviel herrlicher Sonne ein bißchen Zeit für die Fortsetzung? Ich hoffe es! Gute Unterhaltung bei…_

Kapitel 22: Zwistigkeiten

Am folgenden Morgen begab sich der Tränkemeister lange vor acht Uhr in sein Büro. Poppy Pomfrey hatte ihn auf eigenen Wunsch sofort von der Infusion befreit, und er war mehr aus der Krankenstation geflohen denn gegangen. Glücklicherweise begegnete ihm auf den langen Korridoren niemand.

Snape stürzte eine Tasse Kaffee achtlos hinunter, bevor er begann, alle Aufzeichnungen, die er während der Entwicklung des Werwolftrankes minutiös angefertigt hatte, gewissenhaft auf Unstimmigkeiten zu prüfen.

Jäher Schrecken durchzuckte ihn, als er die Darlegungen zu Haltbarkeit und Aufbrauchsfrist überflog. Sicherheitshalber würde er den Trank frisch brauen müssen. Theoretisch ergaben sich zwar keinerlei Hinweise auf eine schnelle Verderblichkeit, aber er dachte nicht daran, auch nur ein unnötiges Risiko einzugehen.

Vielleicht konnte Catriona ja…

'Halt!' befahl er sich so barsch, daß es ihn selbst überraschte. 'MacGillivray bleibt aus dem Spiel.'

Er fuhr sich frustriert durch die langen Haare, verschwendete einen flüchtigen Gedanken an das letzte Bad und blickte ungeduldig zur Uhr. Wenn sie nicht schon von vornherein alle Chancen, ihn in wenigstens einigermaßen gnädiger Laune anzutreffen, verspielen wollten, taten sie gut daran, pünktlich zu erscheinen.

Eine Minute nach acht sah Snape sämtliche Vorurteile bestätigt, und das Klopfen um exakt acht Uhr zehn entlockte ihm ein erbostes Schnauben, bevor er, ohne nachzudenken, einen gereizten Zauber sprach, der die Tür krachend aufspringen ließ, so daß Pomona Sprout und ihre Kollegin, Teleri Sinistra, erschreckt zurückwichen, um dann mit ausgesuchter Vorsicht die Köpfe in sein Büro zu strecken.

Severus Snape lächelte anerkennend und machte, höchst zufrieden mit sich selbst, eine mentale Notiz, von nun an mit diesem Zauber unwillkommene Gäste zu begrüßen.

„Bitte, treten Sie doch ein", sagte er spöttisch und deutete eine hämische Verbeugung an. „Keine Sorge, Beschußzauber beherrsche ich noch nicht."

Er nahm Platz und ignorierte den betretenen Blick, den sich die Besucherinnen, die zweifellos von seiner „Krankheit" wußten, scheinbar verstohlen zuwarfen.

„Schön übrigens, daß Sie es noch einrichten konnten, vorbeizuschauen."

Dieses Mal wechselten irritierte und verständnislose Blicke die Besitzer. Sprout und Sinistra hatten den Tränkemeister monatelang nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, und die bleiche, schrecklich magere Gestalt am Schreibtisch sprach zwar mit der messerscharfen Zunge Severus Snapes, erschien ihnen aber sonst ganz und gar bemitleidenswert – eine Eigenschaft, die sie früher niemals mit dem düsteren Zaubertrankmeister assoziiert hätten.

„Wir suchen Sie so selten auf, daß wir uns erst über die Lokalisation Ihres Büros klarwerden mußten", scherzte Teleri Sinistra und lächelte milde. Sie war von athletischer Statur und wirkte durch ihr langes, dunkles Haar, das sie unveränderlich zu einem akkuraten Bauernzopf geflochten trug, seltsam alterslos.

Sprouts Grinsen ärgerte Snape leidenschaftlich, der nicht ohne Grund vermutete, auf den Arm genommen zu werden.

„Wie Sie sicher wissen, habe ich die Vertretung als Hauslehrerin Slytherins übernommen", sagte Sinistra nun, ohne sich mit unnötigen Floskeln aufzuhalten, obwohl auch sie entsetzt war über den Anblick des jungen Kollegen.

„Und jetzt wollen Sie sich beschweren, daß das Haus Ihnen nicht vertraut?" höhnte Snape und wirkte in Pomona Sprouts Augen, die ihn vorsichtig von der Seite musterte, besonders mitgenommen, da sie Gesundheit unweigerlich an ihren eigenen barocken Formen zu messen pflegte.

„Aber nein", widersprach Sinistra verwundert. „Vertrauen erwirbt man sich in einem langwierigen Prozeß. Dies von Ihrem Haus jetzt schon zu erwarten, wäre töricht und verfrüht. Ich bin vielmehr gekommen, um Ihnen zu gratulieren. Die Schüler gehorchen, als hätten sie Sie vor sich. Und sie fragen nach Ihnen, möchten wissen" –

„Genug!" unterbrach sie Snape aufgebracht. „Ich habe keine sentimentale Seite, die sich über solche Rührseligkeiten freuen würde. Wenn Sie keine Klagen haben, verschwenden Sie meine Zeit."

'…noch mehr, als ohnehin schon', fügte er stumm hinzu und blitzte sie aus nachtschwarzen Augen wütend an.

Sinistra starrte ihn an, ganz offensichtlich überrannt von soviel rüder Impertinenz, aber Pomona Sprout hieb in dieselbe Kerbe, als sie sich zu Wort meldete: „Wie schade, Severus, ich wollte Ihnen gerade von Neville Longbottoms Fortschritten berichten. Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn bei ihm der Knoten nicht bald geplatzt wäre. So gut in Kräuterkunde und so schlecht in Zaubertränke, nun, auch Harry Potter konnte seine Noten bemerkenswert steigern."

Snape, der bei der Nennung der Namen entnervt die Augen verdreht hatte, schnaubte jetzt deutlich abfällig und zischte: „Was nicht verwunderlich ist, wenn man das Niveau so weit senkt, daß noch der letzte Dummkopf ein Ohnegleichen erzielen kann."

„Das ist eine Unterstellung!" empörte sich die Kräuterkundelehrerin, und ihr gutmütiges, rundes Gesicht war feuerrot vor Erregung. Hatte sie anfangs noch Mitgefühl für den ewig zynischen Tränkemeister empfunden, so überwog nun blanker Groll.

„Wenn Ihnen meine Vertretung nicht zusagt, übernehmen Sie die Stunden am besten wieder selbst", schmetterte sie ihm entgegen. Dabei war es ihr nur recht, daß sein bleiches Gesicht noch weißer wurde.

Snape faltete froststarre Hände auf dem Tisch ineinander und entgegnete mit unterkühltem, bitterem Nachdruck: „Das werde ich, nur keine Sorge."

Ein pelziges Gefühl begann, sich von den Füßen aufwärts in seinem Körper zu verbreiten, aber seine leeren Onyxaugen verrieten nichts.

Sprout und Sinistra erhoben sich, offenbar davon überzeugt, sich auf sinnloser Mission zu befinden.

„Wirklich schade, Severus", bemerkte letztere beim Hinausgehen. „Sie können stolz sein auf Ihre Schüler und begegnen jedem, der Sie loben will, mit tödlichem Gift."

Snape hörte wohl die Worte, aber inzwischen hatte die Taubheit seine Hände erreicht, und ein rastloses Schwindelgefühl verzerrte sein Gesichtsfeld. Irgendwo fiel eine Tür dröhnend ins Schloß.

Er vergrub den Kopf in den eisigen Fingern und schloß die Augen.

Plötzlich war sie da – die fremde Präsenz in seinem Bewußtsein, sekundenlang nur, drängend, gewalttätig, ungebeten, und Snape erstarrte vor Entsetzen. So etwas war noch nie vorgekommen; bisher hatte er jegliche Angriffe mit Bravour abgewehrt ('Jede? Denk an die Dementoren', zischelte sein Gewissen hämisch.); er bemühte sich, seinen Geist zu verschließen, doch da war der Spuk längst vorbei, und eine weiche Stimme mit schottischem Akzent sagte leise: „Severus, komm zu dir."

Catriona MacGillivray stand dicht bei ihm, streichelte unendlich sanft sein Haar und führte ihm, als sie hinreichend sicher sein konnte, er würde sich nicht verschlucken, einen tönernen Becher an die farblosen Lippen.

„Stärkungselixier mit Galgant", erklärte sie kurz, und ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über ihr besorgtes Gesicht, als er angewidert den Mund verzog.

„Völlig verwässert – wozu soll das gut sein!" spie er indigniert, vermochte jedoch nicht zu verhindern, daß ein Schauder seinen malträtierten Körper durchlief.

„Das Elixier ist verdünnt, vollkommen richtig", bestätigte MacGillivray kühl. „Ich möchte dir und mir ersparen, daß du es in voller Stärke erbrichst."

Sie trat hinter ihn und zwang ihn mit beharrlicher Sanftheit, den Kopf gegen sie zu lehnen. Snape wehrte sich nicht; der Schwindel ließ bereits nach; was blieb, war die Furcht.

„Besten Dank! Was macht dich glauben, ich würde das 'Galgantbräu' nicht vertragen?" fragte er scharf, nur um sie zu provozieren und um sich von dem Vorfall abzulenken.

Ihre Nähe beruhigte und tröstete ihn; er wünschte sich, ihr sagen zu können, was geschehen war, aber wie sollte er etwas beschreiben, das er selbst nicht verstand und sich daher größte Mühe gab, es zu verdrängen?

„Eingebung", erwiderte sie spitz und dann, sehr viel ernster: „Die Seele, Severus, ernährt sich von dem, worüber sie sich freut. – Da versuche ich, ein wenig Nektar bereitzustellen." – Sie lächelte schon wieder. – „Für den Körper bist du zuständig."

Ihre Finger in seinem Haar, auf seinen Schultern, seinem Nacken…

Was, wenn sie Recht hatte und er so erschöpft war, daß die vermeintliche fremde Präsenz in seinem Bewußtsein nichts anderes gewesen war, als ein Produkt seiner überhungerten Phantasie?

Aber nein, dies war so erschütternd real gewesen, daß er sich im Gegenteil eher fragen mußte, ob sein Unwohlsein nicht als Begleiterscheinung von der Vergewaltigung seines Geistes herrührte.

„Haben dich Sprout und Sinistra so geärgert?" erkundigte sich Catriona MacGillivray halb zärtlich, halb spöttelnd.

Ihre Hände ruhten auf seinen verkrampften, spitzen Schultern und hinterließen eine prickelnde Wärme selbst durch die unzähligen Lagen schweren Stoffes.

Snape machte eine abwehrende Geste, die ihr zeigen sollte, daß es das Thema nicht wert war, näher erörtert zu werden.

Tatsächlich zog er keine Befriedigung aus der Information, daß sich sein Haus, obschon viele Monate seinem strengen Einfluß entzogen, noch immer einigermaßen (denn er bezweifelte, daß ihm kleinere Verfehlungen gemeldet worden wären; dafür waren die Vertretungen zu _nachgiebig_) vorbildlich benahm. An Schulbelange zu denken, verdüsterte seine meist ohnehin schon dunkle Stimmung nur noch weiter.

„Ich habe beschlossen, den Trank frisch herzustellen", sagte er plötzlich und entzog sich abrupt MacGillivrays wunderbar tröstenden Händen.

„Es bleibt kaum mehr als eine Woche", gab die Schottin zu bedenken. „Ich muß dich hoffentlich nicht erinnern, daß ich bereit bin, dir zu helfen, wann immer du es wünschst."

Er nickte so zögerlich, daß sie es für geraten hielt hinzuzufügen: „Aber zur Gedächtnisauffrischung: Aufdrängen werde ich mich nicht."

Der Schatten eines winzigen Lächelns erhellte sekundenlang seine dunklen Augen. Wenn er nur sehen könnte, wie gut ihm ein wenig positive Offenheit zu Gesichte stand.

„Aber bevor wir die Aufgabenverteilung diskutieren", sagte MacGillivray in einem Tonfall, der ihm raten sollte, sich Widerspruch gut zu überlegen, „gehen wir frühstücken."

„Ich frühstücke nicht", entgegnete Snape mehr aus Gewohnheit, denn aus gezielter Rebellion, aber sie grinste herausfordernd und wedelte ungeduldig mit der linken Hand.

„Heute schon", lächelte sie sanft, öffnete die Tür und hielt sie ihm galant auf, so daß er sich widerstrebend in sein Schicksal fügte.

Hätte sie auch nur angedeutet, daß er regelmäßige Mahlzeiten zu sich nehmen _sollte_; er würde sich rundweg geweigert haben. Aber ihrer scharfsinnigen, diplomatischen Beharrlichkeit hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen.

In ihrer Gesellschaft gelang es ihm, über den Kaffee hinauszukommen, ohne gleich Übelkeit zu verspüren, und der Toast, den er genußlos und aus rein rationellen Erwägungen verspeiste, wurde von seinem launischen Magen schlichtweg ignoriert. Ein gutes Zeichen.

Auf dem Rückweg in die Kerker begegneten sie Remus Lupin, der grau und gereizt aussah.

'Verwandlungskrank', schoß es MacGillivray durch den Kopf.

„Warte, Remus", rief sie ihm nach, ohne dem verkniffenen Blick ihres nicht minder mitgenommenen Begleiters Beachtung zu schenken.

Snapes peinlichst auf Diskretion besonnene Natur fühlte sich bereits durch das harmlose Zusammentreffen mit Lupin bedroht, der möglicherweise falsche Schlüsse aus ihrem gemeinsamen Weg ziehen würde.

'_Richtige_ Schlüsse', höhnte sein Gewissen, und er mußte gewaltsam dem Drang widerstehen, die Hände auf die Ohren zu pressen.

„Du hast dir noch keinen Wolfsbann abgeholt", sagte MacGillivray gerade, aber Snape schnappte nur noch das Wort „Wolfsbann" auf und fuhr jäh zusammen.

Catriona konnte nicht wissen, daß Lupin…

„Danke", nickte dieser geistesgegenwärtig. Seine goldenen Augen, die jetzt seltsam stumpf wirkten, suchten Snapes Blick. „Vielleicht später."

Nichts stand in den dunklen Tunneln, die wie kosmische Schwarze Löcher ins Nirgendwo zu führen schienen.

Er wandte sich ab und beeilte sich, fortzukommen.

„Was war das denn?" Auf MacGillivrays ebenmäßiger Stirn erschien eine mißtrauische Falte. Sie rieb sich die Augen hinter der eleganten Brille und sah den Tränkemeister prüfend von der Seite an.

Minutenlang rang Snape mit sich, dann öffnete er die Bürotür, bat sie herein und versiegelte sie hinter ihr.

„Lupin hat sich als Proband für den Trank angeboten", informierte er sie leise. „Es gibt gewisse Frühzeichen, die mir eventuell bereits einen Eindruck von der vollen Wirkung vermitteln werden."

„Hast du abgelehnt?"

Schweigen.

„Du hast akzeptiert?" MacGillivray schien ganz und gar nicht entsetzt, eher schicksalsergeben, als hätte sie so etwas kommen sehen.

„Das erklärt natürlich einiges."

Sie strich sich die stets widerspenstige Locke aus den Augen und zwirbelte nachdenklich eine der Glasperlenketten, die sie um die Handgelenke geschlungen trug.

„Der Einfall ist genial."

„Unter den gegebenen Umständen", wandte Snape ein und fuhr verdrossen fort: „Aber weder du noch ich können die Lorbeeren dafür beanspruchen. Es war allein Lupins Idee."

„Hmm", machte MacGillivray nachdenklich. „Ich war nicht sicher, ob er dieses Opfer bereit sein würde zu bringen", sagte sie langsam.

Dies brachte ihr einen verwundert-empörten Blick des Tränkemeisters ein. Snape hob ironisch die Brauen.

„Du willst gewiß nicht behaupten, dir wäre der Einfall zuerst gekommen", schnarrte er ungläubig, „und nur aus Rücksicht auf Lupin hättest du nicht davon berichtet."

Sie seufzte ergeben und zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich konnte unmöglich Lupin in eine so kompromittierende Lage bringen", erklärte sie sachlich. „Hätte ich meine Idee allen kundgetan, wäre es ihm aus lauter Pflichtbewußtsein unmöglich gewesen, abzulehnen."

„Das ist _deine_ Meinung", gab Snape mit einer Stimme zurück, die vor Kälte klirrte.

Er war merklich blasser geworden, wandte sich ab und schleuderte ein grimmiges „Inflamare!" auf die Holzscheite unter dem nächstgelegenen Kessel, doch der Zauber mißlang, und der Tränkemeister, der stets größten Wert auf eine gewählte Ausdrucksweise legte, fluchte erbittert.

Daß MacGillivray das Feuer mit einem einzigen Wink ihres Zauberstabes entfachte, goß nur noch Öl auf die lodernde Flamme seines Zorns.

Er warf eine Handvoll getrockneter Krötendrüsen mit solchem Ungestüm in den Kessel, daß einige unter der Wucht des Aufpralls zurücksprangen und sofort in der Hitze verglühten.

Ehe sich das Schauspiel mit dem drastisch reaktionsfreudigeren Diptamelixier wiederholen konnte, trat MacGillivray zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine. Mit sanfter Gewalt hinderte sie seine eisstarren Finger daran, die Flasche stattdessen auf dem Boden zu zerschmettern.

Er gestattete sich für die Dauer eines Atemzugs, ihre zärtliche Berührung in sich aufzunehmen, aber sofort überwogen sein verletzter Stolz und die herbe Enttäuschung darüber, daß sie Remus Lupins Wohl über seines gestellt und ihm damit schlichtweg die einzige Lösung für sein Problem verschwiegen hatte.

Er machte sich unwirsch los und zischte: „Die Krötendrüsen verkohlen."

Sie dämpfte unbeeindruckt die Flammen.

„Weshalb bist du so verärgert?" erkundigte sie sich, obgleich sie bereits ahnte, daß es nicht die beste Idee gewesen war, den empfindlichen Tränkemeister ihre Meinung bezüglich Lupins Opferbereitschaft wissen zu lassen.

Als er nichts erwiderte, versuchte sie zu erklären: „Severus, ich habe nicht in Kauf genommen, daß du unvorbereitet dorthin gehen mußt, obwohl es eine Testmöglichkeit gibt. Ich konnte sie nur nicht vorschlagen. Remus hätte sich doch in jedem Fall angeboten. Was liegt denn näher?"

Severus Snape war zu verletzt, um einer vernünftigen Argumentation zugänglich zu sein. Er arbeitete verbissen an seinem Kessel, sagte die ganze Zeit kein einziges Wort, und als er schließlich sprach, war es nur, um ihr mit ätzender Höflichkeit nahezulegen, sein Labor auf der Stelle zu verlassen.

MacGillivray gehorchte, um ihn nicht weiter zu provozieren, aber Trotz, Bitternis und enragierte Enttäuschung schnürten ihr die Kehle zu, als sie gemessenen Schrittes die Kerker verließ.

xoxoxox

Der Weg führte sie schnurstracks zu Remus Lupins Quartier. Mit ihm würde man doch vernünftig reden können.

Der Werwolf erhob sich schwerfällig auf ihr Klopfen, um die Tür zu öffnen, aber sein düsteres Gesicht erhellte sich, als er die Besucherin erkannte.

„Was für eine angenehme Überraschung", lächelte er sichtlich erfreut, so daß es MacGillivray warm ums Herz wurde. „Seid ihr schon mit allem, fertig?"

Sie ließ sich auf einen Sessel sinken, zog ihre lange Robe zurecht und holte vernehmlich Atem.

„Ich weiß von deinem Angebot", sagte sie direkt. „Das ist sehr ehrenvoll von dir."

Lupin errötete; es war ihm äußerst unangenehm, auf dieses Thema angesprochen zu werden, um so mehr, wenn man ihn auch noch für seine Selbstlosigkeit bewunderte. Snape hatte es ihr

also mitgeteilt.

„Du bist meiner Frage ausgewichen", beharrte er. „Sonst hast du doch von früh bis spät mit Severus gearbeitet. Mir schien, ihr hättet euch zusammengerauft."

„_Zusammenraufen_ ist ein Wort, das ich partout nicht ausstehen kann", informierte ihn MacGillivray unwillig. „Das klingt zu sehr nach Kompromiß. Außerdem trügt der Schein. Und außerdem", setzte sie verdrießlich hinzu, „habe ich dich gar nicht für so neugierig gehalten."

Lupins goldene Augen schimmerten belustigt. Noch vor kurzem hätte ihn eine solche Bemerkung der „arroganten Ravenclaw" zutiefst beschämt; inzwischen sah er hinter die Fassade und erkannte, wann sie es böse meinte.

„Hättest du mich aufgesucht, wenn es nicht dein Wunsch gewesen wäre zu reden?" gab er in einer passablen Imitation der Sprechweise Severus Snapes zurück und starrte sie unbeweglich an.

MacGillivray lachte ihr befreiendes, glockenhelles Lachen.

„Gute Menschenkenntnis."

Sie schlug ein Bein über das andere, drapierte die dunkelblaue Robe darüber und blickte sinnend in die schwelende Glut in Lupins Kamin.

Unwillkürlich kehrten ihre Gedanken zu Snapes mißglücktem Feuerzauber vor wenigen Stunden zurück. Er hatte entsetzlich ausgesehen: beschämt, derangiert, wütend, und wenn sie jetzt daran dachte, dauerte sie sein Leid. Hatte er nicht allen Grund, zornig und gekränkt zu sein? Sie hatte ihm die wohl wichtigste Information vorenthalten – es tat überhaupt nichts zur Sache, daß sie einen anderen schützen wollte und ohnehin fest damit rechnete, daß dieser selbst auf den Einfall kam; er, Snape, fühlte sich von ihr verraten, ausgerechnet von ihr, der er gerade erst begonnen hatte, ein winziges Quentchen Vertrauen zu schenken.

Ihre Entscheidung war gleichzeitig richtig und falsch gewesen, schloß sie frustriert; so etwas lernte man an keiner Hochschule, aber nun war daran nichts mehr zu ändern. Pragmatismus.

Mit etwas Glück würde sich der Zaubertrankmeister bis zum Abend beruhigen – wer das glaubte…! Noch bevor sich der Gedanke gänzlich formiert hatte, verwarf sie ihn auch schon wieder energisch. Eher würde im brasilianischen Regenwald Schnee fallen.

Dies lenkte ihr Denken zurück in praktische Bahnen. Es wurde höchste Zeit, daß sie sich informierte, wie das Projekt in Brasilien ohne ihre Aufsicht und Leitung vorankam. Wenn auch die Flamelstiftung große Stücke auf Albus Dumbledore hielt und es ihm zu Gefallen für sie ermöglicht hatte, ihre Arbeit außerplanmäßig zu unterbrechen, so hieß das jedoch lediglich, daß sie für eine bestimmte Zeit nicht vor Ort sein mußte. Zwischenberichte hatten selbstverständlich weiterhin pünktlich zu erfolgen und zwar von ihr persönlich.

„Ich habe soeben entschieden, daß ich doch nicht aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern möchte", sagte sie beinahe entschuldigend und erhob sich. „Hast du schon eine Verabredung zum Abendessen?"

Ihr Stolz verbot ihr, Severus Snape in Betracht zu ziehen; dabei überkam sie ein drängendes Gefühl ungestillter Sehnsucht, wenn sie nur flüchtig an ihn dachte. Allein, es diente keinem Zweck, sich anzubiedern; am besten ließ sie ihm Zeit und tat gar nichts.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel zweiundzwanzig.

Freue mich sehr über Meinungen, Kommentare oder Anmerkungen! Die Seele des Schreiberlings ernährt sich von Euren Reviews.


	23. Schnee im brasilianischen Regenwald

_Immer noch so phantastisches Wetter! Da paßt ja das folgende Kapitel…_

_Dank an alle Leser und Reviewer._

Kapitel 23: Schnee im brasilianischen Regenwald

Severus Snape verkorkte die letzte Flasche eines fiebersenkenden Trankes, den er für die Krankenstation angefertigt hatte und brachte mit penibler Sorgfalt die Etiketten an, auf denen in seiner verschnörkelten, akkuraten Handschrift all jene Angaben zu finden waren, auf die er bei seinen eigenen Vorräten bisher verzichtet hatte. Es war ihm ein persönlicher Stolz, alle Details ohne Notizen im Gedächtnis zu behalten.

Erst seit seiner Haft hatte er begonnen, winzige Sicherungsaufzeichnungen zu hinterlegen; zu oft spielte ihm die Konzentration Streiche, foppte und narrte ihn mit Erinnerungslücken und hinterlistigen Falschinformationen.

Ein abgespannter Blick zur Uhr zeigte weit nach Mitternacht – wieder einmal zu spät, um Madam Pomfrey aufzusuchen. Snape konnte nicht behaupten, daß er dies sonderlich bedauerte; er zog sein Quartier der Krankenstation bei weitem vor.

Inzwischen war er so ausgelaugt, daß er sich auf dem Weg dorthin beim Schlurfen ertappte, er, der solche Nachlässigkeiten aus tiefster Seele verabscheute.

Das Bad würde bis zum Folgetag warten müssen; es erschien ihm schon utopisch, überhaupt die Kleider abzulegen.

Nach Robe und Stiefeln gab er abgekämpft auf und ließ sich, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an irgend etwas zu verschwenden, zu Tode erschöpft auf sein Bett sinken.

xoxoxox

Albus Dumbledore schwante nichts Gutes, als am Morgen die einzige Antwort auf sein Klopfen an Snapes Bürotür ein ausgesprochen ruppiges „Ich bin beschäftigt!" blieb.

Nachdem der Tränkemeister dem gemeinsamen Frühstück abermals ferngeblieben war und selbst Madam Pomfrey, die sich ungeladen dazugesellt hatte, kundtat, sie sei in großer Sorge um ihn, obwohl sie für gewöhnlich ihre Belange allein zu klären pflegte, hatte sich der Schuldirektor sofort in die Kerker aufgemacht.

Daß auch Catriona MacGillivray nicht erschienen war, verwunderte ihn weniger; sie arbeitete bisweilen bis spät in die Nacht, ging früh in Snapes Labor und nahm dann Frühstück und Mittagessen zusammen ein, während für Snape beides ausfiel.

„Severus, muß ich durch die Tür mit dir reden?" rief Dumbledore laut genug, um einen vibrierenden Widerhall in den Gängen zu erzeugen, der in seiner Intensität Snapes Bestreben nach Diskretion auf den Plan rief.

Die Riegel sprangen quietschend beiseite. Dichte grünliche Schwaden umschlossen den Alten, während er sich langsam bis ins hintere Labor vorarbeitete.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke stand zwischen einem Kessel, unter dem ein gewaltiges Feuer loderte und von dem der Rauch elliptisch aufstieg und einer Kolonnendestillationsapparatur, die er mit Argusaugen kritisch überwachte.

Von Zeit zu Zeit gab er dem Löffel, einen hektischen Wink, der daraufhin selbsttätig die Richtung wechselte, so daß aus den Ellipsen Kreise wurden, während er selbst mit spitzen Fingern eine der Kolonne nachgeschaltete Spinne, ein Glasgebilde mit mehreren Vertiefungen zum Auffangen der verschiedenen Fraktionen, ein Kölbchen weiterdrehte.

Selbst die wabernden Nebel konnten nicht über Snapes schlechte Verfassung hinwegtäuschen. Die Robe schlotterte an seinem ausgemergelten Körper, sein langes, schwarzes Haar, strähnig durch Feuchtigkeit und Rauch, hob sich bizarr von der weißen Haut seines hohlwangigen Gesichtes ab, und seine brennenden dunklen Augen verliehen ihm einen gehetzten, übermüdeten Zug.

Es tat Dumbledore in der Seele weh, mitanzusehen, wie der Tränkemeister drei Tätigkeiten gleichzeitig ausführte (denn neben ihm auf dem Tischchen hatte er noch eine Mikrodestille ausgemacht, deren Temperatur ebenfalls peinlich genau überwacht werden wollte).

Er arbeitete nicht mit der für ihn typischen, souveränen Eleganz, die gewöhnlich jede seiner Bewegungen begleitete; vielmehr wirkte er unruhig, gejagt, getrieben durch eine unsichtbare Macht.

„Warum läßt du dir nicht von Miß MacGillivray helfen?"

Dem Schulleiter gelang das Kunststück, jegliches Bedauern oder gar Mitgefühl aus seiner Stimme fernzuhalten.

Snape zuckte verstockt die mageren Schultern. „Ich ziehe es vor, allein zu arbeiten", sagte er ausweichend.

Der Löffel im Kessel wechselte erneut die Richtung, und eine Handvoll getrockneten Bittersüßen Nachtschattens fand ihren Weg in die zischende Flüssigkeit.

Fast gleichzeitig wanderte die Spinne einen Kolben weiter. Wasserklares Destillat tropfte hinein.

Das Kölbchen wurde von der Mikrodestille abgekoppelt. Snapes Hände zitterten so, daß er befürchten mußte, das Glas zu zerbrechen.

Er sehnte sich danach, die Augen zu schließen, den schmerzenden Kopf an Catrionas Schulter zu lehnen – Augenblick, hatte sie ihn nicht auf das Hinterlistigste verraten? Wie verwirrt und ohne jeden Stolz konnte jemand sein, der dies vergaß!

Apropos… um ein Haar hätte er die Spinne nicht weitergedreht, und alle Arbeit wäre umsonst gewesen. Nicht auszudenken, wie er durch einen solch dummen Fehler noch weiter in Verzug geraten wäre.

Wenn er nur besser geschlafen hätte; die letzte Nacht war grauenvoll gewesen, alptraumgeplagt, aus denen das Erwachen bisweilen ganz und gar unmöglich erschien.

Wieso stand der Direktor immer noch da?

„Ich mache keine Schauvorführung", hörte er sich mit einer Stimme sagen, die vor Ironie troff.

Für gewöhnlich pflegte er den Schulleiter von seinem bissigen Zynismus auszusparen, teils aus pflichtbewußter Höflichkeit, teils aus einem grimmigen Respekt heraus. Snape hätte nicht sagen können, warum er gerade jetzt eine Ausnahme machte. Leid tat sie ihm trotz allem nicht.

Die Kolonnendestillation zu seiner Rechten kam zum Ende. Er unterbrach den Hitzezauber und begann, die einzelnen Fraktionen aus den Vertiefungen der Spinne in kleine Phiolen zu überführen.

Der Wunsch, sich einen Moment zu setzen, auszuruhen, nahm immer groteskere Formen an. Snape malte sich aus, wie es wäre, ihm nachzugeben, aber dann würde er den Kessel nicht mehr im Blick haben; die Destillate reinigte man am besten auf, solange sie noch heiß waren und… richtig, Dumbledore! Er würde es womöglich fertigbringen, ihn auf der Stelle ins Lazarett zu verbannen, wenn ihm auch nur der Funke eines Zweifels kam, daß er, Snape, anders als vollkommen sicher seine Aufgaben erfüllte.

Wenn ihm nur nicht so schwindlig wäre. Der Tränkemeister versuchte, mit verschleiertem Blick Belladonnatinktur abzumessen, aber die Tropfen verschwammen vor seinen Augen, so daß er zähneknirschend und widerstrebend Dumbledore bat, bis neun zu zählen.

Seine Schwäche so zum Markte zu tragen, war zwar schändlich und in jedem Falle unverzeihlich, aber immer noch einem Neubeginn vorzuziehen, jetzt, da seine Tage noch weniger Stunden zu haben schienen, um all die Pflichten zu erfüllen und er in den kläglichen Nächten von Alpträumen geplagt wurde.

Das kraftvolle „Arrestro momentum" aus Dumbledores Mund kam gänzlich unerwartet. Der Alte lächelte milde und gebot Snape, Platz zu nehmen.

„Deinen Reaktionen wird nichts geschehen."

Der Zaubertrankmeister blinzelte irritiert, bevor er scheinbar gleichgültig gehorchte (zumindest verebbte der Schwindel soweit, daß er wieder einigermaßen klar sehen konnte), ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, dabei zu fauchen: „Vielen Dank, aber ich bin durchaus über die Eigenschaften eines Arretierzaubers orientiert."

Wenn er etwas aus tiefster Seele verabscheute (neben Unpünktlichkeit, Disziplinlosigkeit und Dumbledores Süßigkeiten), dann war es, gönnerhaft behandelt zu werden, im besonderen von Leuten wie dem Direktor, die auf alles eine Antwort zu wissen schienen.

„Ich lege dir dringend nahe, wieder mit Miß MacGillivray zu arbeiten", sagte der Alte übertrieben freundlich, ohne von Snapes verschnupftem Gesichtsausdruck Notiz zu nehmen.

„Und ich pflege meine Aufgaben nicht zu delegieren", entgegnete der Tränkemeister hochmütig und starrte unbeweglich auf den in der Zeit fixierten Kessel.

Albus Dumbledore zwirbelte gedankenverloren eine Strähne seines silbernen Bartes zwischen den Fingern und betrachtete sein junges Gegenüber mit unendlich gütigen, blauen Augen.

„Ich bitte dich darum", sagte er weich.

Snapes schmale, blasse Lippen verzogen sich in verächtlicher Bitterkeit. Der Peitschenhieb, ausgeführt durch eine samtene Hand, blieb doch ein Hieb.

Dumbledores leutselige Bitten – natürlich einzig zu seinem Besten, wie er ihm kategorisch versichern würde – hätten verlogener nicht sein können; für Snape waren sie nichts anderes als sprichwörtliche Wölfe im Schafspelz: Befehle als Bitten getarnt, die er niemals abschlagen konnte.

Die Hilflosigkeit, ihm derart ausgeliefert zu sein, erbitterte ihn; er vergrub die Hände in den Falten seiner Robe, preßte den Mund trotzig zusammen und zuckte eigensinnig die Schultern.

„Wie du wünschst", zwängte er durch kaum geöffnete Zähne, aber in seinen Augen brannten Enttäuschung und eine Unversöhnlichkeit, die Dumbledore erschreckte.

„Ich schicke Catriona zu dir" offerierte er ungeachtet dessen mit ausgesuchter Liebenswürdigkeit, stand auf und hob zum Abschied die Zeitarretierung wieder auf.

xoxoxox

Snapes Zorn war unbändig. Der Kessel entging nur durch den glücklichen Umstand der mutwilligen Zerstörung, daß der Ansatz zuviel Zeit gekostet hatte, um unnötigerweise innerhalb von Sekunden vernichtet zu werden.

Stattdessen ergriff er wild die gut erreichbare Mikrodestille und schmetterte sie in blindwütiger Raserei in den Kamin, wo sie in Myriaden feinster Splitter zerschellte.

Ein bebendes „Reparo!", das erfolglos blieb, ein um so aufgebrachteres Schwenken des Zauberstabes, dann war plötzlich MacGillivray da, die abfällig mit der Zunge schnalzte, ihm die jetzt wieder unversehrte Apparatur in die zitternde Hand drückte und über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg kühl betonte: „Solltest du es vorziehen, dir selbst eine neue aus der Winkelgasse zu beschaffen, so empfehle ich _Ferula Chironas Feine Glaswaren_. Andernfalls nimm diese hier."

Seine Finger umschlossen hilflos das Glas; sie verspottete ihn, aber Jähzorn und Unbeherrschtheit hatten ihn erst in diese peinliche Lage gebracht, und wenn er zu aufgewühlt war, ein simples 'Reparo' zustande zu bringen, um sich aus der Bredouille selber zu befreien, geschah ihm der Spott ganz recht.

„Ich bin auf Dumbledores Wunsch hier", informierte MacGillivray frostig und sah in seinem Büro umher, als sähe sie es zum ersten Mal.

Er sollte nicht spüren, wie sehr es ihr leidtat, ihn verletzt zu haben; sie bedauerte aus tiefster Seele, daß Dumbledore ihm nun auch noch zum zweiten Mal befohlen hatte, sich von ihr helfen zu lassen; ein schwerer Schlag für einen so stolzen, stets auf Unabhängigkeit bedachten Mann. Gewiß, dem Direktor lag Snapes Wohlergehen am Herzen; ihr hatte er erklärt, er wirke geschwächt und habe Assistenz unbedingt nötig, aber um welchen Preis? Hatte der Alte versucht, seinem Tränkemeister klarzumachen, daß eine Möglichkeit immer Rückzug darstellte?

Sie bezweifelte es. Natürlich würde Snape diese Option überhaupt nicht als solche angesehen haben und eher noch trotziger bis an die äußersten Grenzen seiner Kraft gehen, aber mußte man ihm nicht wenigstens ein _einziges_ Mal sagen, daß er auch noch geschätzt und geachtet werden würde, wenn er die Aufgabe ablehnte?

Ein wahres Dilemma. MacGillivrays Augen verrieten längst etwas von den Emotionen, die durch ihren Körper brausten, und Snape, der ihren Blick als Mitleid verkannte, ruckte barsch mit dem Kopf, so daß ihm die schwarzen Strähnen, klebrig vom Dampf, in die Stirn fielen.

Eine unwillige Geste seiner Hand schob sie zurück, und er bestätigte eisig: „So ist es. Aber da mir der Wunsch des Direktors Befehl sein muß, kannst du ebensogut mit dem 'Scheckentod' beginnen."

Scheckentod? Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein so kurz vor dem großen Tag. MacGillivray gab sich keine Mühe, ihr ungläubiges Gesicht zu verbergen.

„Unser Wildhüter, Hagrid, bat um eine baldige Lieferung für seine Pflanzungen", entgegnete Snape unbewegt, aber in seinen Augen tanzte Spott wie ein heimtückisches Irrlicht, bereit, jeden, der zu lange hinsah, auf ewig in die Sümpfe, dem sicheren Verderben zuzuführen.

„Wie du willst." Sie legte die Brille ab, schnallte achselzuckend den Utensiliengürtel um und feuerte einen Kessel an.

Wenn er glaubte, sie auf diese kindische Art erniedrigen zu können, so war er auf dem Holzweg. Der Schaden fiel allein ihm zu, aber vielleicht gefiel er sich in der Rolle des Märtyrers.

Kaum, daß sich der Gedanke in ihren Geist gestohlen hatte, bereute sie ihn auch schon wieder.

Er war ebenso stur, trotzig und willensstark wie sie selbst – von Zeit zu Zeit ließen sich einige Dummheiten einfach nicht vermeiden, wollte man nicht doch nachgeben müssen.

„Solltest du wider Erwarten entscheiden, daß ich vielleicht doch eine _noch_ dringlichere Aufgabe erledigen soll", sagte sie lächelnd, „laß es mich ruhig wissen."

Snape tat, als habe er sie nicht gehört, obwohl er sich insgeheim über seinen unbedachten Trotz ärgerte, mit dem er sich nicht nur lächerlich gemacht, sondern der ihm auch kein bißchen geholfen hatte.

Natürlich hatte sie ihn durchschaut; der 'Schneckentod' konnte sogar von Hagrid aus warten bis zum nächsten Frühjahr; ausgesprochen rücksichtsvoll von ihr, ihm nicht auch noch unter die Nase zu reiben, daß eine Schneckenplage in diesen Breitengraden selten den Herbst überdauerte.

Hin und wieder, gestand er sich zögerlich ein, war es vielleicht nicht nötig, mit ihr streiten?

Unwillkürlich schob sich die Erinnerung an ihre letzte Verbindung vor sein geistiges Auge; in Wahrheit fühlte er sich so sehr zu ihr hingezogen, daß es ihn unbändig erschreckte; er ersehnte sie, wünschte sich nur einen Moment des selbstvergessenen Glücks zurück, das er mit ihr erlebt hatte.

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte energisch den Kopf, aber die Gespinste aus Tagträumen und unvergänglicher Sehnsucht ließen sich nicht widerstandslos verscheuchen. Inmitten der silbrigen Fäden pirouettierte ihr egoistischer Verrat mit aufmerksamkeitsheischender Beharrlichkeit, wurde aber von den Fluten seiner aufgewirbelten Gedanken überspült.

„Gut!" sagte er schließlich gereizt und trat so dicht neben sie, daß MacGillivray unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Vergiß den 'Schneckentod' und nimm dir stattdessen Madam Pomfreys Blutstillelixier vor."

'…wer weiß, ob es nicht schon bald benötigt wird', fügte er wortlos hinzu und lächelte ein sprödes, galgenhumoriges Lächeln, das Catrionas instinktives Aufbegehren wie Eis über einem glühenden Kessel schmelzen ließ.

Ungeachtet dessen konnte sie sich einen bissigen Kommentar nicht verkneifen, doch Snape, der sich in die Aufzeichnungen über den Werwolftrank vergraben hatte, zog es vor, sie komplett zu ignorieren.

Zweimal an einem Tag nachzugeben (Die Niederlage gegen Dumbledore zählte nicht; gegen dessen Befehle war er machtlos.), überstieg eindeutig den Bereich des Möglichen.

xoxoxox

Am späten Abend, als Snape alle Vorbereitungen getroffen hatte, um den Werwolftrank am folgenden Morgen zu brauen und ihn dann Lupin zu verabreichen, wandte er sich Catriona MacGillivray zu, die eben ihren letzten Trank in bauchige Flaschen füllte.

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag allenfalls in scharfen Sticheleien kommuniziert, und Snape, der sonst keine Gelegenheit verstreichen ließ zu zeigen, daß er das Schwert seiner Zunge meisterlich zu führen wußte, beschloß, sich etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Ihr permanenter Zweikampf erschöpfte ihn und begann, anstelle ihm Anregung und Inspiration zu sein, unnötig Kraftreserven aufzubrauchen.

„Deine Assistenz war… sinnvoll", sagte er zögernd und blickte beinahe verlegen an ihr vorbei auf einen Pausbäckigen Waldolm, der in grünlicher Lösung schwamm.

MacGillivray lächelte verhalten. Sie glitt zu ihm hinüber und streifte dabei so sacht seine kalte, rauhe Hand, daß er die Berührung mehr als surrealen Widerhall wahrnahm, denn als echten Kontakt.

„Wenn du morgen Zeit hättest", begann der Tränkemeister langsam, „wäre es mir recht, du kämst um sieben."

Ein Grinsen huschte über ihre aristokratischen Züge, das Snape für ihre Reaktion auf die frühe Stunde hielt.

Gerade, als er bitterböse spotten wollte, lächelte sie beunruhigend freimütig und sagte: „Lieber halb sieben, sonst müssen wir uns beim Frühstück so beeilen."

Die Belustigung überkam ihn mit ungewohntem Überschwang. Er ließ es zu, daß sich die Heiterkeit in seine unergründlichen Augen stahl und bemerkte mit gespieltem Ernst: Du weißt doch, daß ich nicht frühstücke."

„Und _du_ weißt", gab sie neckend zurück, „daß du extra für mich eine Ausnahme machst."

Irrte er sich, oder spiegelte sich eine laszive Zuneigung in ihren betörenden Augen?

Ihr kupfernes Haar wirkte bald kastanienfarben, bald mahagoni, und Snape fragte sich sekundenlang, ob das Farbspiel allein dem schlechten Licht in seinem Labor geschuldet sein konnte.

Unmöglich, dem überwältigenden, einzigartigen Gefühl von Sehnsucht und Verlangen nicht nachzugeben. Ausgeschlossen, sich ihrem kapriziösen, feindosierten Charme zu verschließen, ausgeschlossen…

Sie hatte seine Sinne mit einer Meisterschaft verwirrt, die ihn gleichzeitig erschreckte und faszinierte.

Ihre wundervolle Nähe ließ ihn vergessen; ihr Haar war weich wie Seide; sie schmeckte nach Mentha aquatica mit einem Hauch von Oleander – sollte ihm das Herz stehenbleiben, gewiß nicht davon.

Snape erinnerte sich kaum, daß sie sein Büro verlassen und sich in sein Quartier begeben hatten; jede ihrer Berührungen hinterließ winzige Supernovae auf seiner kalten, glatten Haut; utopisch, sich von ihr zu lösen, schmerzlich, auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden; verrückt zu glauben, sich einer solchen Macht entziehen zu können.

Er umklammerte sie mit dem obsessiven Wahnsinn eines Berauschten, und MacGillivray, deren Sehnsucht nicht minder gewesen war, erwiderte seine Nähe in unverkrampfter, genußvoller Selbstverständlichkeit, versank im Gleichklang ihrer erregten Herzschläge, tauchte mit ihm ein in die Welt synchronen Erlebens, bis sie ihre vereinigten Körper nur noch als Ganzes wahrnahmen und es wirklich keinen vorstellbaren Grund mehr gab, sie jemals wieder zu entzweien.

Auch, als die erste Euphorie abgeklungen war, lösten sie sich kaum voneinander, zu sehr das Gefühl, ein unsichtbares Band zu zerreißen, zu übermächtig das Bedürfnis, dem anderen nahe zu sein… zu knisternd präsent noch die erotische Spannung, die wie irisierende Fünkchen schierer Leidenschaft aus MacGillivrays jetzt jadegrünen Augen sprühte und von Snapes schwarzen Pupillen unwiederbringlich angezogen und reflektiert wurde.

Sich hingeben, ihr seidige Haut spüren, eins sein mit ihren Gedanken… nichts anderes hatte mehr eine Bedeutung, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war.

Er begehrte sie, ersehnte sie mit jeder Faser seines verhungerten Körpers und ohnehin mit dem gesamten Geist.

Nannte man das Liebe? War es das, was Eileen Prince zumindest am Anfang für den Muggel Tobias Snape empfunden hatte?

Er riß sich gewaltsam von dem Gedanken los; auf keinen Fall würde er sich dies verderben lassen, und als wüßte MacGillivray, was ihn quälte, strich sie ihm sanft durchs Haar und begann, mit beharrlicher Zärtlichkeit, die Umrisse seiner spitzen Schlüsselbeine nachzuzeichnen.

Er schauderte; das Gefühl war gleichzeitig unangenehm und prickelnd willkommen.

Catriona lächelte amüsiert; der verschlossene Tränkemeister war außergewöhnlich: beherrscht und kontrolliert, fordernd, unter den vielen Lagen schweren Stoffes unsagbar verletzlich und voller verborgener Leidenschaft.

Kaum jemals zuvor hatte sie so tief, so unverbrüchlich empfunden; er bedeutete ihr mehr, als sie beschreiben konnte, und dennoch wagte sie nicht, an Liebe zu denken. Zu unwiederbringlich, zu endgültig, wenn er das Gefühl nicht teilte.

Seine feingliedrigen Hände – inzwischen von arktischem Eis zu den Wassern schottischer Lochs aufgetaut – zogen sie an sich, erforschten sie neu, wanderten ihren Rücken in der Mulde der Wirbelsäule entlang, so daß sie eine wohlige Gänsehaut überlief.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, ertrank in seinem hungrigen Kuß, verschmolz mit seinem mageren, zerbrechlichen Körper, bis selbst ihre erhitzten Atemzüge eins wurden und sie sich im lusttrunkenen Taumel euphorischer Empfindungen verloren.

xoxoxox

„Ich kann nicht sagen, daß du mir nichts bedeutest", bemerkte MacGillivray in einer eigentlich für Snape typischen Untertreibung, als sie Äonen später atemlos und bebend in die bewußte Welt zurückkehrten.

Noch immer bestand keine Veranlassung, ihre exaltierten, von einem feinen Film glasklarer Transpiration bedeckten Leiber mehr als unbedingt bequem zu trennen.

Der Tränkemeister zog sie enger an sich – eine überschwenglichere Geste hätte sie sich von einem so reservierten, ernsten, geradezu berührungsphobischen Menschen wie Severus Snape nicht wünschen können.

Er schien es auf eine seltsame, temporäre Art aufgegeben zu haben, seine Hingezogenheit und sein Verlangen nach ihr mit rücksichtsloser Gewalt in ein Verlies zu sperren, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab.

Beinahe wirkte er entspannt und zufrieden im Zusammensein mit ihr. MacGillivrays Lippen kräuselten sich unwillkürlich in einem vergnüglichen Lächeln.

_Sie_ fühlte sich augenblicklich phantastisch und suchte instinktiv, die spröde, unterkühlte Nähe seiner abgezehrten Gestalt erneut zu erwärmen.

In Snapes nachtschwarzen Augen blitze etwas, das Catriona, hätte sie es nicht besser gewußt, als eine Spur von Frivolität identifiziert hätte.

„Ich dachte gar nicht, daß du soviel Vergnügen an Inkonsequenz findest", sagte er so ernst, daß sie einen vollen Atemzug benötigte, um zu begreifen, daß er sie aufzog.

„Dann sind wir uns ja immerhin darin einig", gab sie herausfordernd zurück und bemühte sich redlich, seinen unverschämten, kalten Ausdruck zu kopieren.

Sie fixierten sich mehrere Minuten lang, so dicht aneinandergeschmiegt, daß sein blasses Gesicht selbst vor Catrionas kurzsichtigen Augen zu verschwimmen begann.

„Gleichstand", platzte sie schließlich lachend heraus, versetzte ihm einen Nasenstüber und wandte den tränenden Blick zur anderen Seite.

„Wohl kaum", versetzte Snape trocken, überrascht, aber nicht verblüfft durch soviel Unverfrorenheit. „Du hast nachgegeben."

Er rieb sich demonstrativ die Nase.

Das Gefühl, sie so nahe bei sich zu spüren, tat unendlich wohl. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren graute ihm nicht vor dem Schlaf; sie nahm sein ganzes Bewußtsein in Anspruch, gab ihm einen seltsamen Frieden, der von Dauer nicht sein konnte und dennoch einen herrlich dämpfenden Mantel über den Strudel seines aufgewühlten Denkens breitete.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel dreiundzwanzig.

Freue mich sehr über Meinungen, Anregungen oder Kommentare! Auch wenn Ihr nicht zu jedem Kapitel etwas schreiben mögt, JETZT wäre doch wieder ein guter Zeitpunkt. ;-)

**Übrigens:** Bilder von Spinne und Kolonne könnt Ihr bei mir anfordern, wenn es Euch interessiert. ;-)


	24. Die Generalprobe

_Schon wieder eine Woche vorbei. Noch immer herrliche Sonne. Trotzdem bitte Reviews schreiben,-) Gute Unterhaltung bei…_

Kapitel 24: Die Generalprobe

„Warum bist du noch hier?" Die Frauenstimme klang traurig mit einer Mischung aus Unverständnis und Bedauern.

„Weil ich niemand bin, der beim ersten Problem davonläuft", erwiderte die Angeredete ungeduldig und schob sich mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung eine unordentliche Strähne seidigschwarzen Haares aus den Augen.

Eileen Prince war nie eine Schönheit gewesen, aber sie hatte es verstanden, sich mit einer Aura aristokratischer Unnahbarkeit zu umgeben, die ihr ein gewisses Maß an Besonderheit verlieh.

Was ihr an Attraktivität fehlte, hatte sie durch einen messerscharfen Verstand und eine nicht minder fähige Zunge teilweise kompensiert, obgleich es nicht wenige gab, die sich vor ihrer schonungslosen Direktheit fürchteten. Sie war eine begabte Hexe, die seit „diesem Unfall", wie ihre Tante, an die sich Severus Snape beim besten Willen nicht erinnerte, die Heirat mit seinem Vater, Tobias Snape nannte, ihr immenses Potential ungenutzt brachliegen ließ und der unablässigen Verderbnis aussetzte.

„Erstes Problem", schnaubte die Tante abfällig und stemmte entrüstet die Hände in die Hüften. Sie hängte ihre Besuche bei der Nichte nie an die große Glocke; immerhin hatte ihr Bruder das Mädchen des Hauses verwiesen, weil es darauf bestanden hatte, mit diesem Mann zu gehen, der nicht nur ein Muggel, sondern auch noch so gut wie mittellos war.

Mara Prince richtete irritiert den Zauberstab auf die enge, schmuddelige Küche, die daraufhin innerhalb von Sekunden aufgeräumt und blank aussah.

„Schon besser", murmelte sie zufrieden. „Wirklich, Eileen, ein kleines 'Purificare' von Zeit zu Zeit…"

„Ich reinige von Hand", sagte die Jüngere stolz. „Tobias" –

„Verschon mich", lachte ihre Tante in gespieltem Entsetzen. „Vielleicht schlägst du ihm mal vor, die Hausarbeit zu übernehmen, wenn er nicht will, daß du zauberst – was an sich schon den Tatbestand eines Frevels erfüllt."

Eileens Züge verhärteten sich. Natürlich hatte ihr eine solche Bemerkung schon selbst auf der Zunge gelegen, aber aus Loyalität und Liebe zu ihrem Mann hatte sie sie nie laut geäußert, und die Wahrheit aus dem Mund eines anderen zu hören, tat weh.

„Tobias arbeitet den ganzen Tag", sagte sie darum kühl und wandte sich ab. Trotzdem reichte es kaum zum Leben.

„Du und dein elender Stolz."

Mit einem Seufzer stellte die Tante das Abendessen zusammen, um der Nichte das Kochen nach Muggelart zu ersparen.

Eileen wirkte in der letzten Zeit besonders mürrisch und verschlossen, aber sie war nicht bereit, wenigstens einen Teil ihrer offensichtlichen Sorgen preiszugeben.

Sturheit und unnachgiebige Dickköpfigkeit vererbten sich mit erstaunlich vorhersagbarer Präzision, überlegte Mara Prince und dachte an ihren Bruder, Eileens Vater.

„Bei Merlin, was ist denn so schwer daran, einen Fehler zuzugeben?" drängte sie die Nichte, deren Blick noch immer an dem ausgetretenen Fußboden klebte. „Ich bin sicher, daß" –

„Was soll das denn?" fuhr die jüngere Frau plötzlich auf und funkelte ihre Tante zornig an. „Ich kann keinen 'Fehler' eingestehen, weil es keinen einzugestehen gibt. Ich liebe ihn und er mich. Schluß jetzt damit!"

Sie marschierte ins Wohnzimmer, das diese Bezeichnung in seiner vollgestopften Enge kaum verdiente und ließ sich in den einzigen abgewetzten Sessel fallen.

Alles so anders als früher, als…daheim.

Die Haustür ging, und ein drahtiger junger Mann mit lackschwarzem, pomadisiertem Haar stand in Ermangelung eines Korridors direkt im Zimmer.

Er war in einen schmutzigen Overall gekleidet, die Hände braun von Öl und schmierig, in den stechenden Augen einen Ausdruck aufrührerischen Draufgängertums, der Mara Prince ein kühles, beinahe herablassendes Lächeln abnötigte.

Das verkniffene Gesicht ihrer Nicht erhellte sich jedoch wie durch Magie, die, obgleich in diesem Haus unerwünscht, einen geheimen Weg hinein gefunden zu haben schien.

Sie erhob sich mit einer Geschmeidigkeit, die Mara ihren kantigen Bewegungen nicht zugetraut hätte und ließ sich von dem Neuankömmling mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln in die Arme schließen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Er zog sie besitzergreifend an sich, so daß seine Hände Flecken auf ihrem hellen Musselinkleid hinterließen, musterte den Gast über ihren Kopf hinweg einen Moment lang unbewegt, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Frau zuwandte, die, so schien es Mara Prince, seine Nähe mit einer seltsamen Duldsamkeit halb ertrug, halb genoß.

„Bleibst du zum Essen?" erkundigte sich Tobias Snape schließlich, nicht einmal unhöflich, vielmehr gleichgültig, während er in die Küche stiefelte, um sich mit großem Aufwand die Hände zu schrubben.

'Besser nicht', bedeutete ihr Eileen, aber Mara Prince hätte ohnehin abgelehnt.

Dies war das letzte Mal in einer langen Zeit, daß sie die Nichte sah. Eileen begann, sie zu meiden, gab vor, zu beschäftigt zu sein, um sie zu treffen.

Es war die winzige Anzeige im Tagespropheten, aus der sie schließlich eines kalten Januarmorgens von der Existenz ihres Großneffen erfuhr.

xoxoxox

Severus Snape erwachte zögerlich, widerstrebend und mit Kopfschmerzen, die jedem Alraunenwein in noch so großer Menge spotteten.

Der Traum war so real gewesen, daß er unwillkürlich den Zauberstab entzündete, um sicherzugehen, daß er sich noch in Hogwarts und nicht etwa in Spinners End, dem jämmerlichen Haus seiner Eltern, befand.

Allein der Gedanke daran verstärkte das Kopfweh und jagte ihm einen heftigen Schauer über den Rücken.

Catriona MacGillivray, die nie desorientiert zu erwachen schien, ganz gleich, wo sie sich befand, langte lautlos nach dem eigenen Zauberstab, fing das aufgerufene Fläschchen trotz der spärlichen Beleuchtung geschickt und reichte es ihm noch immer ohne ein überflüssiges Wort.

'Curatio Micraniae'. Snape stürzte die Flüssigkeit eilends hinunter; bedeutungslos, daß sie von seinem Zustand eigentlich nichts wissen konnte, wunderbar beruhigend, so umsorgt zu werden.

Der hämmernde Schmerz ließ fast augenblicklich nach. Snape rieb sich die Augen. Neben ihm lächelte MacGillivray erleichtert und strich ihm sacht über die Schultern.

Das feste mentale Band zwischen ihnen ermöglichte es ihr, seine Träume mitzuempfinden, wann immer sie eine bestimmte Intensität erreichten; allein, sie verstand nicht zur Genüge, wieso ihn Erinnerungen an seine Mutter über alle Maßen aufwühlten.

„Nicht _an_, sondern _von_", korrigierte er sie geduldig. „Sie hat mir niemals von diesen Dingen erzählt. – Es scheint, das Zusammensein mit dir hat eine… besondere Wirkung auf mich."

Sein säuerliches Lächeln sandte Wellen sonnigen Wohlbehagens durch ihre Brust, und die ganze Eigenart der Szenerie entlockte ihr ein breites Grinsen.

Sie befand sich in Severus Snapes Quartier, lag völlig entspannt und zufrieden neben ihm – sie hatte die_ Nacht_ mit dem verschlossenen Zaubertrankmeister verbracht, der in all seinem grausam-spöttischen Sarkasmus so verletzlich und trostsuchend wirkte, der sogar begonnen hatte, ihr ein ganz klein wenig zu vertrauen.

Es überraschte sie, wie gut ihr die Vorstellung gefiel, die berauschende Zweisamkeit der Nacht fortzusetzen, und das eigenartige Licht in seinen Obsidianaugen verriet ihr, daß er ihre Gedanken kannte und allem Anschein nach teilte.

Im Nachhinein beglückwünschte sich Catriona für den Moment der Zurückhaltung, denn er verzog die Lippen zu einem bald anzüglichen, bald spöttischen Lächeln und stellte fest: „Es ist halb sieben. Entweder… _dies_ oder Frühstück."

Die Schottin blinzelte amüsiert. Noch eine Facette, die sie ihm nie und nimmer zugetraut hätte.

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem besonders tiefen Blick aus schillernden, malachitgrünen Augen und entgegnete rauchig: „Wenn das so ist – natürlich Frühstück!"

Sein verblüfft-enttäuschter Gesichtsausdruck erheiterte sie noch mehr, so daß sie ihn prustend umarmte, bevor sie sich elegant erhob und die Kleider anlegte.

Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätten sie in _beidem_ geschwelgt – schön nacheinander und mit wohldosiertem Genuß, aber er hatte natürlich Recht, sie war nicht zu seinem Vergnügen hier, und sie dachte gar nicht daran, ihm einen weiteren Grund für das Auslassen von Mahlzeiten zu liefern, ganz gleich wie verlockend dieser auch sein mochte.

Nach dem Frühstück, das Snape trotz aller aufgetafelter Köstlichkeiten (die von ihm allerdings ohnehin nur mit einem mißtrauisch-scheelen Blick bedacht worden waren) und obwohl MacGillivrays Kaffeebecher noch gut gefüllt war, um punkt sieben Uhr beendete, begaben sich beide in seltener Eintracht (Catriona ließ den Kaffee neben sich herschweben; sie hatte den Vorfall nicht für würdig befunden, Anlaß eines erneuten Streites zu werden) in Snapes Labor und begannen den Werwolftrank.

Sie sprachen kaum. Ebenso wie der reservierte Tränkemeister schätzte es MacGillivray, in konzentrierter Ruhe zu arbeiten; jeder Handgriff schien aufeinander abgestimmt, natürlich perfekt, kein bißchen einstudiert.

Snape hielt sich penibel an seine Aufzeichnungen; auf gar keinen Fall wollte er es riskieren, jetzt einen Fehler zu begehen, obschon er alle Schritte und Zutaten selbstverständlich auswendig wußte. Insgeheim wurmte es ihn, daß MacGillivray ebenfalls keinen Blick auf sein Pergament warf. Entweder verfügte sie über eine weitaus bessere Konzentration als er – was, wenn er es recht bedachte, in seinem desolaten Zustand auch kein Wunder war, oder sie war deutlich weniger kurzsichtig, als sie einen glauben machen wollte.

Um die Mittagszeit neigte der Tränkemeister den Kopf, blickte gefällig über den Kessel, in dem der frische Werwolftrank noch heiß simmerte und strich sich abwesend lange Strähnen aus den Augen.

„Hol mir Lupin her!" befahl er in einem Ton, den man gut und gern als unfreundlich bezeichnen konnte.

Wirklich wölbte MacGillivray spöttische Brauen, schürzte die Lippen und sagte glatt: „Wie du befielst, großer Meister. Soll ich mich eventuell auch noch verneigen?"

Snapes Augen ruhten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf ihr; ein irritiertes Flackern, dann löschte er die Glut unter dem Kessel und sagte mit einem Anflug gnädiger Herablassung: „Nicht nötig."

Sie ballte die Fäuste und verließ gemessenen Schrittes und hoch erhobenen Hauptes das Büro. Die ganze Gewalt ihrer Wut entlud sich an der Tür, die so wuchtig ins Schloß krachte, daß selbst Snape, der sich ohne Eitelkeit rühmen konnte, selbst ein wenig vom Türenknallen zu verstehen, erschreckt zusammenfuhr und einen Moment ehrfurchtsvoll verharrte, bevor er seine Beschäftigung wieder aufnahm.

xoxoxox

Remus Lupin öffnete die Tür einen Spaltbreit und streckte mißtrauisch den Kopf hindurch, um zu sehen, wer es wagte, ihn so kurz vor der Verwandlung zu stören.

Ohne den dämpfenden Einfluß des Wolfsbanns quälten ihn sämtliche Vorboten der Transformation mit unbarmherzigem Nachdruck. Die Gliedmaßen waren steif wie bei einem alten Mann und schmerzten; es brannte in allen Eingeweiden, Licht reizte die blutunterlaufenen Augen, und Halluzinationen verwirrten seine bewußte Wahrnehmung.

Am schlimmsten empfand er jedoch die zunehmende Veränderung seines Wesens; er wurde roh und ungezügelt, gierig und lüstern nach Dingen, die er sich sonst nicht einmal vorzustellen pflegte, aus Angst, Attacken übermächtigen Ekels hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein.

„Catriona." Ein müdes Lächeln huschte über sein graues Gesicht. „Das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt für einen Freundschaftsbesuch."

„Ist es auch nicht", sagte sie rasch, damit er ihre Besorgnis nicht bemerken sollte. „Professor Snape schickt mich. Es ist Zeit."

„Oh." Lupin schluckte. Vergeßlichkeit und eine rücksichtslose Ignoranz aller um ihn her ablaufenden Vorgänge gehörten ebenfalls zu den Symptomen. Aber nun erinnerte er sich – er selbst hatte den ach-so-hehren Vorschlag gemacht, und daß er sich dessen nicht mehr entsonnen hatte, entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Ironie.

„Ich komme", murmelte er beschämt, trat ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, auf den Flur hinaus und folgte MacGillivray schlurfenden Schrittes. Seine ganze Erscheinung spiegelte Trotz, Abwehr und eine sonderbare Reizbarkeit wider – ein krasser Gegensatz zu seinem sonstigen harmonisch-sanftmütigen Naturell.

Die Veränderung war so offensichtlich, daß sie mit etwas Glück tatsächlich brauchbare Ergebnisse erzielen würden.

MacGillivray schüttelte den unwillkommenen Gedanken an Schuld energisch ab. Sie alle mußten Opfer bringen in diesem Kampf, das hatte sie von Snape gelernt. Konnte es da so verwerflich sein, ein wissenschaftliches Interesse an der Sache zu haben?

Nicht zum ersten Mal, seit sie den Zaubertrankmeister näher kennengelernt hatte, drängte sich ihr die Frage auf, ob es für sie überhaupt einen Rückweg nach Brasilien gab.

Konnte sie guten Gewissens in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren und vorgeben, der Kampf beträfe sie nicht, während Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten ('_Sehr viel_ bedeuten', korrigierte sie ihr Gewissen nachdrücklich.) ihr Leben riskierten?

Andererseits, in Hogwarts war sie zu nichts nütze, und selbst wenn es einen Lehrauftrag für sie gegeben hätte – das Letzte, was sie wollte, war vor einer Bande von im besten Falle desinteressierten Schülern zu stehen und ihr Potential zu verschwenden.

In dieser Hinsicht deckte sich ihre Ansicht vollkommen mit der des Tränkemeisters, doch er war, im Gegensatz zu ihr, hier gefangen.

Sie wiegte nachdenklich das Haupt und schob die Grübeleien zunächst beiseite. Sie hatten Severus Snapes Büro erreicht.

„Lupin." Der Tränkemeister bedeutete ihm mit einer unwirschen Kopfbewegung, Platz zu nehmen und schöpfte weinrote Flüssigkeit mit größter Sorgfalt in einen irdenen Becher. Anstelle ihn jedoch Lupin in die Hand zu geben, placierte er das Gefäß auf seinem Schreibtisch, entrollte ein frisches Pergament und zückte die Feder.

„So, wenn du jetzt die Freundlichkeit hättest, Angaben zu machen zu subjektiven physischen und psychischen Veränderungen…", forderte er so barsch, daß es nicht nur den Angeredeten, sondern auch Catriona eiskalt überlief.

Welchen Grund gab es für ihn, dem armen Lupin auch noch mit solch rüdem Verhalten zu begegnen?

Snape wirkte bitter und aus keiner Catriona ersichtlichen Ursache besonders zynisch und _feindselig_.

Lupin zögerte, fuhr sich mit der Zunge nervös über trockene Lippen. Er mußte gewaltsam dem Drang widerstehen, aufzuspringen, wahllos etwas zu packen und zu zerschlagen.

Die Haut kribbelte, als liefen Tausende von Ameisen auf ihm entlang, und Lupin kratzte sich ausgiebig und ohne Schamgefühl.

„Juckreiz", bemerkte der Tränkemeister eisig und notierte das Wort in seiner prägnanten, akkuraten Handschrift.

Den verletzten Blick des Werwolfs ignorierte er vollkommen, aber das angestrengte Meiden MacGillivrays besorgter, forschender Augen zeugte von etwas, das Schuldbewußtsein recht nahe kam.

Mit feuerrotem Gesicht und unruhig zuckenden Lidern zählte Lupin die Anzeichen der nahenden Transformation auf, wobei Snapes Feder wie durch Zauberhand absolut lautlos über das Pergament glitt.

„Wenn das alles ist…", sagte er schließlich aufgeräumt und gab den Worten eine Betonung, die keine Zweifel an der beabsichtigten Zweideutigkeit ließen. „Zum Wohl."

Er drückte Lupin den Becher in die schweißfeuchte Hand. Die unverhohlene, kalte Neugier, mit der er ihn beobachtete, ließ Lupin wünschen, sich nie dazu bereiterklärt zu haben. Zu spät.

Er leerte das Gefäß bis auf den letzten Tropfen. Das Gebräu schmeckte wesentlich angenehmer als der Wolfsbann; nach der Wirkung zu schließen, die es augenblicklich auf ihn hatte, war ein nicht unbedeutender Bestandteil Alkohol.

Seltsam, sollten das Halluzinationen sein… er sah Snape taumeln, konnte sich aber nicht entschließen, einzugreifen oder sonst etwas zu unternehmen.

Jemand rief etwas, dann saß plötzlich Catriona MacGillivray bei ihm, sprach mit ihm, protokollierte, und ihn überkam ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von euphorischem Draufgängertum…

xoxoxox

Im selben Moment, als Lupin den Werwolftrank zu sich nahm, verschwamm Severus Snapes bewußte Wahrnehmung. Es war, als hätte man ihn schlagartig unter eine tausendfach potentere Yaxévariante gesetzt; seine ohnehin im Alarmzustand befindlichen mentalen Barrieren verformten sich wie Knetmasse in der Mittagssonne. Er strauchelte… ein verwaschenes Bild einer zutiefst besorgten Frau… Remus Lupin – seltsam starr und entrückt – das Experiment!

„Schreib auf, Catriona", hörte er sich durch eine Blase geistiger Klarheit rufen, bevor die Nebel undurchdringlich wurden. Jemand drang in seinen Geist ein… unmöglich, sich zu wehren, zu widerstehen…

Der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge konnte höchstens fünf oder sechs Jahre alt sein, aber in seinem schmalen Gesicht, in dem die dunklen Augen viel zu riesig wirkten, lag ein solch martialischer Ernst, daß sich Betrachter unwillkürlich fragen mußten, ob sie nicht einem Illusionszauber aufgesessen waren und sie eigentlich einen vom Leben enttäuschten Erwachsenen vor sich hatten.

Er saß auf dem Knie eines noch recht jungen, adlernasigen Mannes, der nach Haarfarbe und Gesichtszügen nur sein Vater sein konnte.

„Sieh her", sagte der Ältere gerade mit einer Stimme, in der die geduldige Sanftmut völlig fremd wirkte, da sich sein Sohn nur an überwiegend harsche Töne erinnerte.

„Du ziehst den Draht hier durch… so… jetzt kommt der Clou – wie befreist du das Herz, ohne die Schlinge aufzubiegen?"

Mit geschickter Hand hatte er ein Vexier geschaffen, in dem ein drahtenes Herz scheinbar unlösbar durch eine Stange gefangengehalten wurde.

Der Junge besah sich das Gebilde einen Moment lang konzentriert, bevor er ein Wort benutzte, das sein Vater nicht kannte und die zwei Teile getrennt voneinander in den Händen hielt.

„So", sagte er ernsthaft und schenkte dem Erwachsenen eines seiner seltenen Lächeln.

Daß seine Lösung falsch gewesen war, spürte er sofort. Tobias Snapes sonnengebräunte Züge überfroren jäh zu blankem Eis, in seine Augen trat eine eigenartige, halb enttäuschte, halb verletzte Unversöhnlichkeit, die sein Sohn in diesem Ausmaß noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Dein Vater meint _so_", schaltete sich die hagere, jetzt etwas gehetzt wirkende Frau um Beschwichtigung bemüht ein, die sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte und die Severus Snape als seine Mutter erkannte.

Mit einem blitzschnellen Zauber hatte sie das Vexier wieder zusammengefügt und demonstrierte ihm in Zeitlupe die erforderlichen Bewegungen, um das Herz ohne Magie zu befreien.

Der kleine Junge nickte langsam, aber der Zorn seines Vaters schien keineswegs besänftigt. Er durchbohrte ihn schweigend mit einem jener Blicke, die schlimmer waren, als körperliche Züchtigung, einem Blick, der dem Kind in aller Deutlichkeit klarmachen sollte, wie enttäuscht er von ihm war.

Tobias Snape setzte ihn von seinem Knie auf die splittrige Holzbank, ergriff die Lederjacke, die schon als Jugendlicher sein ganzer Stolz gewesen war und verließ ohne ein einziges Wort das heruntergekommene Haus.

In Snape, dem Beobachter, verkrampfte sich etwas, als er den Blick des Jungen auffing. Völlig verständnislos war er damals gewesen, hatte überhaupt nicht begriffen, wie er seinen Vater, dessen Anerkennung er sich von ganzem Herzen wünschte, wieder einmal so bitter enttäuscht haben konnte.

„Du hast ihm den Spaß verdorben", erklärte Eileen Prince mit sanftem Vorwurf und legte ihm einen Arm um die mageren Schultern. Das Kind versteifte sich; zärtliche Berührungen seiner Mutter gab es spärlich, so daß es mit ihnen nichts rechtes anzufangen wußte. „Ich habe dir doch erklärt, daß wir eine Fähigkeit besitzen, die er nicht hat."

„Die Zauberkraft", warf das Kind ein und starrte noch immer wie gebannt auf das getrennte Vexier.

„Richtig", bestätigte sie. Ihre Finger streichelten nachdenklich sein glattes schwarzes Haar.

„Aus Rücksicht und Höflichkeit wollten wir doch nicht in seiner Gegenwart zaubern."

Sie hatte auch sonst kaum gezaubert, zumindest nicht, bis die Kluft in ihrer Beziehung so unüberwindbar tief geworden war, daß ihr alles egal zu werden begann. Aber selbst dann…

Snape erinnerte sich in allen Einzelheiten an der Vorfall mit dem Vexier, auch an seine Reaktion, die schon frühzeitig etwas über seine spätere Persönlichkeit verriet.

Der Junge schluckte mehrmals, preßte die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich aufeinander und zuckte trotzig die Schultern.

„Unser Weg ist aber genauso richtig", sagte er leise und blickte hastig zur Seite, damit seine Mutter die enttäuschten Tränen in seinen Obsidianaugen nicht sehen sollte.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel vierundzwanzig.

Freue mich sehr über Meinungen, Anregungen oder Kommentare! Lesen die lieben „Anfangs- bis Mittereviewer" eigentlich auch noch mit?


	25. Vor dem Sturm

_Es geht weiter, geneigte Leserschaft! Seid bedankt für die Reviews! Viel Vergnügen bei…_

Kapitel 25: Vor dem Sturm

Der Tränkemeister krümmte sich unter der rohen Gewalt, mit der die fremde Macht in seinem Geist wühlte, ihn zwang, Erinnerungen erneut zu durchleben, von denen er lieber gar nichts mehr wissen wollte. Snape zweifelte jetzt kaum noch an der Identität des Eindringlings, und eine jäh aufwallende, blinde Wut verschaffte ihm den Moment der Ablenkung, den er benötigte, um sich aus dem schmerzlichen Kokon verlorener Erinnerungen zu befreien.

„Protego!" schrie er aus Leibeskräften und zum Zeichen, daß er es ernst meinte und trotz seiner kläglichen Lage bereit war, zum Angriff überzugehen: „Legilimens."

Der Angreifer prallte an dem Schild, das der Zauber errichtet hatte, sichtlich überrascht ab, gab ihn frei, so daß nichts übrig blieb, als einem scheußlichen Lachen in Snapes Ohren und einem warnenden Ziehen im linken Unterarm.

Der Zaubertrankmeister preßte zitternde, eiskalte Hände gegen die Schläfen, schluckte an hämischem Brechreiz und stieß, als die Umrisse des Labors wieder klarer zu werden begannen, rauh hervor: „Das Experiment – vollendet? Wo ist Lupin?"

„Remus schläft", beruhigte MacGillivrays schottischer Akzent. „Jetzt kann ich mich ausschließlich um dich sorgen. – Vorhin war das schon schwieriger", fügte sie spöttelnd hinzu, um den Geschehnissen die Spitze zu nehmen.

Er sträubte sich nicht, als sie eine Decke über seine Knie breitete und sich dann, wie schon einmal, dicht hinter ihn stellte, so daß er sich gegen sie lehnen konnte.

„Laß mich erst erzählen", sagte sie trocken, „vorher gibst du ohnehin keine Ruhe."

Snape nickte dankbar; ihr Einfühlungsvermögen konnte sagenhaft sein, wenn sie es wollte. Den Kopf an sie gelehnt, verfolgte er aufmerksam ihren Bericht.

Demnach hatte Lupin zunächst Zeichen übersteigerter Selbstwahrnehmung gezeigt, die relativ rasch in eine lüsterne Klarheit übergegangen waren. Fragen nach Schmerzen oder Unwohlsein hatte er kategorisch verneint; im Gegenteil, er gab an, sich lange nicht mehr so wohlgefühlt zu haben und verlangte zu wissen, ob er unmittelbar vor der Transformation mehr von dem Trank bekommen könnte.

Dann allerdings war er urplötzlich schläfrig geworden und binnen weniger Minuten in einen totenähnlichen Schlaf gefallen, der immer noch andauerte.

Snape überflog ihre Notizen mit grimmigem Ernst – bis zu der Information über die Schlafneigung hatte sich alles durchaus vielversprechend angehört. Dieser Nebeneffekt gefiel ihm jedoch überhaupt nicht. Es schauderte ihn, wenn er daran dachte, wie Voldemort reagiert hätte, wäre so etwas in seiner Gegenwart geschehen.

Außerdem erschien dem Tränkemeister die Wirkdauer reichlich kurz – gerade einmal zwanzig Minuten, wenn man MacGillivrays Aufzeichnungen Glauben schenken konnte. Zu kurz; viel zu kurz, um die Befehle des Dunklen Lords entgegenzunehmen, geschweige denn, sie auszuführen.

Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, rieb sich die schmerzenden Augen.

„Nicht gerade zufriedenstellend", bemerkte er niedergeschlagen und kämpfte verbissen gegen eine nagende Angst, die sich partout nicht einschüchtern lassen wollte.

„Es könnte schlimmer sein", wiegelte MacGillivray tröstend ab, ließ eine Hand auf seiner Schulter verweilen und fragte leise: „Severus, was ist dir geschehen?"

Er schwieg minutenlang; offenbar lieferte sich der Teil von ihm, der bereit war, ihr von dem Vorfall zu erzählen, eine wilde Schlacht mit der weniger redseligen Hälfte.

„Jemand hat Legilimentik an mir angewandt – mit bemerkenswertem Erfolg", gestand er endlich widerstrebend und krampfte die eisigen Finger ineinander.

„Ich habe zuviel Zeit benötigt, um den Angriff abzuwehren."

„Dennoch warst du erfolgreich."

MacGillivray hütete sich, ihn näher auszufragen oder gar trostspendend in die Arme zu schließen. Sie verstärkte lediglich den Druck ihrer Hand auf seiner spitzen Schulter und verbarg die eigene Besorgnis mit jahrelang einstudierter Präzision.

Wenn es Voldemort – denn es bestand kein Zweifel daran, daß er allein der Angreifer gewesen war – gelang, ungehindert in den Geist des Tränkemeisters einzudringen, befand sich dieser, befanden sie sich alle in höchster Gefahr.

„Glaubst du, er weiß von deiner Doppelrolle?" entfuhr es ihr dramatischer, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat einige Kindheitserinnerungen gesehen. Ich hatte… nicht den Eindruck, daß er gezielt etwas suchte."

„Sondern?" rief MacGillivray verständnislos.

Wieso, wenn nicht um einen Verdacht zu bestätigen, sollte der Dunkle Lord einen solchen Aufwand betreiben?

Snape raunzte unwillig. Besserwisserei und Voreiligkeit machten ihn rasend, und sich über ein solch delikates Thema erklären zu müssen, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, seine Stimmung zu heben.

Auf der Liege an der Wand schnarchte Remus Lupin leise. Catriona mußte sie erschaffen haben; er pflegte sein Labor nicht mit überflüssigen Schlafgelegenheiten zu verschandeln.

„Der… Dunkle Lord scheint sich bisweilen daran zu ergötzen, Untergebene in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen, oder sie durch kleine mentale Angriffe zu verwirren", erklärte er mit schwer gebändigtem Unmut.

„Ich bin… eine ständige Herausforderung für ihn; bei mir ist es schwierig – _war_ es schwierig", korrigierte er sich beschämt.

„Dennoch kann ich mit nahezu absoluter Sicherheit sagen, daß sich der Orden nicht in Gefahr befindet."

„Severus!" MacGillivray ließ ihn los, sprang mit einem eleganten Satz nach vorn, so daß sie ihn direkt ansehen konnte und rief erregt: „Und was ist mir _dir_?"

Er hielt ihrem rastlosen Blick mit einer ergebenen Seelenruhe stand, die sie nur noch mehr empörte.

„Ich bin selbstverständlich nicht mehr in Gefahr, als bei jedem anderen Treffen", ließ er sie wissen. „Aber machen wir uns nichts vor – wenn es mir nicht in Rekordzeit gelingt, diese Schlafneigung abmildern, könnte es tatsächlich etwas unangenehm für mich werden."

„Hinterlistig getarnte Lanzenotter!" fluchte MacGillivray, und der eloquente Kraftausdruck aus ihrem Munde wirkte gleichzeitig antiquiert und treffend. Snape konnte ein amüsiertes Zucken um die Lippen nicht verbergen.

„Tu nicht immer so überlegen! Die Märtyrerrolle steht dir nicht! Natürlich bist du in Gefahr. Warum erträgst du es nicht, daß sich jemand – daß _ich_ mich um dich sorge?"

Er sah sie schweigend an, versank in ihren wundervollen Augen, die durch das zornige Blitzen nur noch mehr an Reiz gewannen.

„Weil es zu nichts führt", sagte er schließlich leise. „Ich erfülle eine Pflicht, und ob ich dabei in große, kleine oder gar keine Gefahr gerate, ist für das Resultat nicht von Belang. – Wenn du in Brasilien auf Expedition gehst, fragst du dich dann jedesmal, ob du zum Beispiel durch eine Lanzenotter gebissen werden könntest? – Natürlich nicht", nahm er ihre Antwort vorweg. „Weil es deine Aufgabe ist. Genauso ist es bei mir."

Unter seinem gelassenen, ernsten Blick schmolz ihre Wut wie Madam Rosmertas Roseneis an einem heißen Junisonntag.

Warum mußte er nur so unerträglich pragmatisch sein? Natürlich hatte er recht – wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit, überlegte sie verstimmt, aber, bei den silbernen Barthaaren des großen Merlin, bedeutete ihm denn ihre Anteilnahme überhaupt nichts? Genügte es als Motivation, als kraftspendendes Element, sich immer nur die „höhere Pflicht" vor Augen zu führen?

„Ich möchte, daß du weißt, daß es mindestens einen Menschen gibt, dem es leid täte, wenn dir etwas geschähe", zog sie sich in einem kläglichen Versuch, ihn nicht merken zu lassen _wie_ nahe es ihr tatsächlich ginge, aus der Affäre.

Snape lächelte eines seiner seltenen, unverfälschten Lächeln, aber in seinen Worten klang schon wieder Spott mit, als er sagte: „Da bin ich aber beruhigt. – So, jetzt reicht es."

Er wirbelte völlig unerwartet herum, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den tief schlafenden Remus Lupin und zischte ein gereiztes „Enervate!"

Der Werwolf regte sich stöhnend, schlug groggy noch immer blutunterlaufene Augen auf und hustete rauh.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Lupin?" herrschte Snape ihn an, und Catriona MacGillivray sah rasch in die andere Richtung, um das Grinsen, das sie überwältigte, vor seinen forschenden Augen zu verbergen.

Wie gut, daß der mürrische Tränkemeister üblicherweise nicht mit Patienten zutun hatte.

„Als hätte mir jemand einen experimentellen Trank verabreicht", entgegnete Lupin bissig. Er richtete sich mühsam auf und nahm überrascht zur Kenntnis, daß der Kopf kaum schmerzte.

Snapes verärgerter Ausdruck in dem bleichen Gesicht ermüdete ihn; er fuhr sich fahrig mit der Hand durch die aschblonden Haare und sagte: „Catriona hat doch alles notiert. Mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen."

MacGillivrays Kopf schoß herum; ihre blaugrünen Augen trafen sich sekundenlang mit den schwarzen des Tränkemeisters, dann riefen beide gleichzeitig: „Du erinnerst dich an all das?"

Lupin sah irritiert von einem zum anderen. Verloren sie jetzt gemeinschaftlich den Verstand?

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich", sagte er gereizt. „Es war ja wohl kein Vergessenstrank. Wenn diese Schläfrigkeit nicht wäre, würde morgen glatt um mehr bitten, aber so… ich überleg's mir noch."

Er schlurfte hinaus, ohne die beiden Tränkemeister noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Hmm", MacGillivray putzte gewissenhaft ihre Brille. „Interessant."

„Immerhin scheint die bewußtseinsbewahrende Komponente nach Plan zu wirken", bemerkte Snape trocken. „Obwohl mir sein Verhalten erratisch erscheint."

Er schritt zu dem Kessel, in dem der Werwolftrank dunkelrot ruhte und rührte einmal um.

„Du weißt, was das bedeutet?"

„Kein Wunder", sagte MacGillivray achselzuckend, die noch bei Lupins Benehmen war. „Die Transformation steht kurz bevor. – Hm?"

„Wir brauen den Trank neu", sagte Snape kalt. Er hatte eine Flasche des Trankes abgefüllt und ließ den Rest mit einem ungeduldigen „Evanesco!" verschwinden.

„Ich empfehle Ephedra", sagte die Schottin leichthin.

Snapes Augenbraue kletterte in die Höhe. „Wozu?" fragte er eisig.

„Was meinst du, 'wozu'? Um die Schläfrigkeit zu mildern natürlich!" entrüstete sich MacGillivray.

Soviel Arroganz hatte man doch noch nicht erlebt.

Der Tränkemeister hob unbeeindruckt auch noch die zweite schwarze Braue.

„Für diese Antwort wärst du bei mir durchgefallen", sagte er kühl. „Bei Slughorn übrigens auch. Ich glaubte, einen anderen Eindruck von deinen Fähigkeiten gewonnen zu haben."

Er schnalzte geringschätzig mit der Zunge, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, daß er sie damit noch mehr gegen sich aufbrachte.

„Du bist doch wirklich der ungehobelteste, unverschämteste…", begann die Schottin, ihr feingeschnittenes Gesicht zornesrot, er aber unterbrach sie eisig: „Ephedra und Mutterkorn, _Miß MacGillivray_, führen in Kombination zu lebensgefährlichen Gefäßverengungen. Ich bin vielleicht als Giftmischer verschrieen, aber _das_ wäre doch zu offensichtlich. – Wie jemand, der den Titel einer Meisterin führen möchte, so etwas vergessen kann, ist mir zwar schleierhaft, aber sei's drum."

Das hatte gesessen. MacGillivray klappte den Mund zu, schluckte getroffen und gab sich einen tiefen Atemzug Zeit, die herbe Kritik zu verdauen. Am meisten wurmte sie, daß er im Recht war, komplett korrekt sein Einwand.

Schamesröte färbte das Bordeaux des Zorns mehrere Töne dunkler. Warum hatte sie nicht erst nachgedacht und dann gesprochen? Wollte sie ihm immer noch beweisen, daß sie mindestens genauso gut war, wenn nicht sogar besser?

Nun, das war gründlich nach hinten losgegangen, und überhaupt… unverzeihlich, ein solcher Schnitzer, der sich im schlimmsten Falle zu einer Katastrophe hätte ausweiten können, wenn Snape nicht wachsam gewesen wäre.

Sie schämte sich bitter: über ihre eigene Unzulänglichkeit, über die Blamage und darüber, daß sie ihn in seinem miserablen Zustand noch das Denken für sie mit übernehmen ließ, nur weil… ja, weil sie nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen war und ihn hatte beeindrucken wollen.

„Mein Fehler", gab sie zerknirscht zu. „Guaraná wäre weitaus besser geeignet."

Severus Snape nickte grimmig. Er hatte so böse nicht sein wollen; es war einfach über ihn gekommen; die natürliche Reaktion auf implizierte Inkompetenz.

Ungeachtet dessen geschah es ihr recht, daß sie sich bloßgestellt fühlte – immerhin war ein solcher Fehler wirklich blamabel und für Tränkemeister absolut unverzeihlich, aber er hatte ihren Stolz getroffen und sie offenbar empfindlich verletzt.

Das war nicht geplant gewesen. Er schätzte ihr Wissen, das unkonventionelle Herangehen an Fragestellungen, ihren scharfen Verstand.

Weiterführende Gedanken verbot er sich, erdrosselte sie rigoros mit einem Tau aus eisiger Abwehr und fügte, nur für alle Fälle, etwas Digitalispulver hinzu, auf daß der Herztod dem der Erstickung zuvorkam, sollte dieser sich nicht durchsetzen.

Der Angriff auf sein Bewußtsein hatte ihn weiter geschwächt, und, was zweifellos beabsichtigt, aber deshalb nicht weniger erschreckend war, dazu gedient, eine schwer kontrollierbare Furcht zu wecken: Furcht, beim zweiten Mal nicht widerstehen zu können, etwas preiszugeben und die Ordensmitglieder einer tödlichen Gefahr auszusetzen… Furcht vor der eigenen Unvollkommenheit.

Morgen abend schon würde er den Werwölfen um Voldemort entgegentreten müssen, würde unfreiwillig Zeuge jeder einzelnen gräßlichen Verwandlung werden, könnte nur tatenlos zusehen, wie das personifizierte Grauen Gestalt annahm…

Unwillkürlich schob sich die Erinnerung an jenen verabscheuungswürdigen Streich wieder in sein Gedächtnis, und Snape schauderte so heftig, daß es ihn selbst erschreckte. Er mußte sich von dem Trauma lösen, jegliche Gedanken daran verdrängen; andernfalls würde er versagen, hoffnungslos und jämmerlich versagen, ganz gleich wie wirksam der Trank sein mochte, den er anzupreisen gekommen war.

„Severus, rede mit mir", hörte er MacGillivrays schottischen Akzent von weit her. Ein federleichter Hauch… hatte sie ihn berührt?

Er fühlte sich in einen Sessel gedrückt – es gab keine Sessel in seinem Büro…

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen", sagte sie leise. „Morgen früh brauen wir den Trank bestmöglich neu und" –

Sie unterbrach sich. Für ihn mußten ihre Worte wie Hohn klingen, war er es doch, der mit dem unbefriedigenden Ergebnis den Werwölfen gegenübertreten mußte, der vor Voldemort beweisen sollte, daß er weiterhin loyal zum innersten Kreis gehörte.

„Gäbe es einen Weg, ich ginge für dich", rief sie in plötzlichem Überschwang, umfaßte seine kalte Hand und grinste sogleich verlegen. „Ich weiß, leicht gesagt; für den Vielsafttrank ist es zu spät."

Snape entwand seine Finger ihrer wundervollen Wärme. Noch niemals hatte jemand angeboten, für ihn bedingungslos einzustehen.

Das Gefühl war so fremd und berauschend, daß es ihn minutenlang in eine berückte Euphorie versetzte, aber das über endlose Jahre kultivierte Mißtrauen schob sich sofort wieder unbarmherzig in den Fokus seines rationellen Denkens.

Wie leicht für sie, sentimental zu reden. Für den Vielsafttrank war es in der Tat zu spät.

Dennoch, eine seelendurchwärmende Freude keimte in seiner verschlossenen Brust, und er gestattete sich ein winziges Lächeln.

„Ich pflege meine Aufgaben nicht zu delegieren, ganz gleich, wie unwillkommen sie auch sein mögen", sagte er stolz und unterdrückte nur mühsam einen weiteren Kälteschauer.

„Obwohl es bisweilen recht verlockend wäre, das Unterrichten 'Untergebenen' zu überlassen", setzte er mit vielsagendem Glitzern in den schwarzen Augen hinzu.

Mit etwas Glück würde Catriona sein Schaudern als Ausdruck von Abscheu vor den Schülern werten.

„Okay", sagte sie tatsächlich, aber was dann kam, hatte Snape beim besten Willen nicht erwartet.

„Ich unterrichte einmal für dich. Von mir aus schlimmstes Jahr, schlimmste Gruppe."

Er starrte sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. Wer konnte denn ahnen, daß sie gleich weich werden würde?

„Du mußt mir nichts beweisen", sagte er darum schroff. „Was für ein haarsträubender Einfall."

Soweit kam es noch – die Schüler sollten bloß nicht glauben, auf ewig von seiner Person erlöst zu sein. Außerdem traute er MacGillivray nicht. Sie sah nicht aus, als würde sie Schüler mehr mögen als er selbst, und wenn sie die Klasse verhexte oder auf irgendeine andere hinterlistige Art zur Räson brachte, so war das zwar ganz in seinem Sinne, aber er verspürte wenig Lust, dafür die Verantwortung zu übernehmen.

„Du kannst es dir ja noch überlegen", sagte sie gerade so freundlich, daß er einer bitterbösen Erwiderung nur mit Mühe den Kopf abbiß, bevor sie unzensiert über seine Lippen kommen konnte.

Das Grauen, das die Vorstellung der Werwölfe weckte, wurde immer plastischer. Als es an der Bürotür klopfte, zuckte Snapes Kopf so gehetzt herum, daß sein Nacken mit heftigen Schmerzen gegen solch eine Mißachtung der anatomischen Gegebenheiten protestierte.

Er erwartete oder ersehnte niemanden, und die einzige Ausnahme glitt jetzt mit höchst graziösen Schritten zum Ausgang, um dem Besuch zu öffnen.

„Direktor. Professor McGonagall." Es gelang ihr meisterhaft, die Überraschung, die sie befiel, hinter einer Maske aus kühler Unverbindlichkeit zu verbergen.

„Treten Sie ruhig ein", höhnte Snape, dem die illustren Gäste ein noch größerer Dorn im Auge zu sein schienen als ihr. „Wie kann ich von Nutzen sein?"

Ein spöttischer Diener untermalte seinen zynischen Hochmut.

Dumbledore und McGonagall tauschten einen raschen Blick, von dem zumindest letztere irrtümlicherweise glaubte, er bemerke ihn nicht. Die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen rümpfte die Nase und setzte ihren unvergleichlichen Blick äußerster Konsterniertheit auf.

Zwar waren ihr die Launen des Tränkemeisters zur Genüge bekannt, aber nun, fand sie, übertrieb er es doch mit den Unverschämtheiten.

„Gibt es noch etwas, das wir für dich tun können?" erkundigte sich der Direktor warm und ignorierte großmütig Snapes zynisches Verhalten.

Dieser schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Nichts", sagte er kühl. „Danke."

MacGillivray verbiß ein Grinsen. Eigentlich hätten die Gäste spätestens jetzt in aller Deutlichkeit bemerken sollen, daß es Zeit war zu gehen, aber genau das Gegenteil geschah.

Dumbledore bot seiner Begleitung galant einen Stuhl und nahm dann selbst umständlich auf einem Hocker Platz.

„Wie haben Sie die Wirksamkeit des Trankes erprobt?" McGonagall musterte Snape scharf durch ihre funkelnden Brillengläser, und Catriona verdrehte im Hintergrund die Augen.

Auf der Liste der Verbotenen Fragen stand diese mit Sicherheit ganz oben.

Snapes tiefliegende Augen verengten sich lauernd. War Lupin etwa schnurstracks zum Rapport erschienen? Die Gesichter der Besucher verrieten nichts.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke beschloß, in die Offensive zu gehen. Auf diese Weise würden sie vielleicht am schnellsten sein Büro wieder verlassen.

„Remus Lupin hat sich freundlicherweise als Kandidat angeboten", sagte er darum mit klirrender Höflichkeit und schenkte McGonagalls übertrieben geschocktem Blick nicht die geringste Beachtung.

„Natürlich wird erst im Verlauf der vollständigen Transformation ersichtlich, ob und wie der Trank wirkt", fuhr er samtig fort, als doziere er vor Studenten, „aber auf die Frühzeichen scheint es einen positiven Einfluß zu geben."

Er verschwieg glatt das Müdigkeitsproblem, denn wenn sie nicht bald gingen, würde er zugeben müssen, daß er sich selbst abscheulich fühlte, und danach stand ihm keineswegs der Sinn.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, es geht Remus soweit gut", schaltete sich MacGillivray ein, die seine erschöpfte Hilflosigkeit beinahe körperlich spürte. „Wir stellen den Trank morgen abermals frisch her; mehr können wir wirklich nicht tun."

Ihr gewinnendes Lächeln überraschte Snape; daß sie sich so gut verstellen konnte, hatte er nicht vermutet. Und das Beste dabei war, die Gäste ließen sich täuschen.

„Wenn ihr irgend etwas benötigt…", offerierte Dumbledore im Gehen, und abermals strahlte ihn MacGillivray so souverän und freundlich an, daß der Tränkemeister halb irritiert, halb amüsiert den Blick abwandte. „Vielen Dank", sagte sie gerade und schloß die Tür mit einem vernehmlichen Quietschen.

Snapes froststarre Finger umklammerten haltsuchend die Tischkante. In seinem desolaten Zustand würde er komplett versagen, würde vor Angst erstarren, wie er von Panik gelähmt gewesen war, damals, als ihn Sirius Black durch einen üblen Streich in höchste Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Entschlossen stieß er sich ab, ging mit genau bemessenen Schritten zu einem kleinen Regal kurz vor dem Durchgang zum Labor und füllte eine aromatische Flüssigkeit in ein schmuckloses Glas.

„Zum Wohl", sagte er spöttisch, weil ihn MacGillivray aufmerksam beobachtete und leerte den Inhalt in einem Zug.

Sie erwiderte nichts, strich nur mit der sanftesten aller Berührungen über den schwarzen Stoff seines Ärmels.

Mit Stärkungstränken hatte sie selbst gute Erfahrungen gemacht; sie wirkten bisweilen wahre Wunder, aber irgendwann verlangte der Körper nach mehr als nur nach magischer Alimentation.

„Ich werde mal auskundschaften, was die Hauselfen fürs Abendessen vorgesehen hatten", verkündete sie daher mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern; es war _wieder einmal_ zu spät, um am regulären Dinner teilzunehmen. Andererseits… dies hätte Snape ohnehin kategorisch abgelehnt, rief sie sich verdrossen ins Gedächtnis und seufzte ausgiebig.

„Du hältst auch nichts aus", stellte der Tränkemeister trocken fest, der das Seufzen als Hunger mißinterpretierte. „Wie du das in Brasilien anstellst, ist mir ein Rätsel."

MacGillivray durchbohrte ihn mit einem sengenden Todesblick. „Das Schöne an Stärkungstränken ist", sagte sie gewählt und betonte jedes Wort, „daß man bei dir sofort den Effekt bemerkt. Leider nur auf die Zunge; das logische Denkzentrum wird ausgespart. Aber das kommt vor bei langdauernden Hungerperioden."

Ein hitziges Rot stieg in Snapes bleiches Gesicht. Er hatte ihre Schlagfertigkeit unterschätzt; mehr als einmal hatte sie ihm bedeutet, daß sie sich unter keinen Umständen vorführen ließ.

Legte er wirklich gesteigerten Wert auf einen Pyrrhussieg? Die Kraft, die ihn ein weiteres Wortgefecht mit ihr kosten würde, sparte er besser für das Werwolftreffen auf.

„Ich nehme an, du unterbreitest gleich einen Vorschlag, wie ich die 'langdauernde Hungerperiode' unterbrechen kann", sagte er gespreizt und zog unwillkürlich die Robe enger um seinen fröstelnden Körper.

MacGillivray lächelte befreit. Für einige bange Minuten hatte sie befürchtet, ihn schon wieder beleidigt zu haben, aber glücklicherweise schien er ihr mittlerweile soweit zu vertrauen, um zu erkennen, daß sie ihn nicht verletzen, sondern ihm die Augen öffnen wollte.

„Das Rotationsprinzip gebietet, daß du mich in meinem Quartier aufsuchst", gab sie nicht minder gestelzt zurück, „sofern du dich mit etwas _Inkonsequenz_ anfreunden kannst."

Ihre schillernden Smaragdaugen machten ihn schwindlig. Snape wandte den Blick ab, aber fast sofort kehrte er zurück, trank durstig von den Funken betörender Anziehung, die von ihr ausgingen.

„Ich ziehe mein Quartier vor", sagte er heiser. „Aber ich wäre bereit, die Kochkünste der Hauselfen zu beurteilen."

Catriona nickte zufrieden. „So mag sogar ich Kompromisse", scherzte sie und steckte den Zauberstab ein. „Ich werde mich nicht lange aufhalten", versprach sie mit seltsamem Glitzern in den Augen, bevor sie davonrauschte und Snape aufgewühlter denn je zurückließ.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel fünfundzwanzig.

Freue mich sehr über Meinungen, Anregungen oder Kommentare!

**Übrigens:** _Guaraná (Paullinia cupana) wurde lange vor seinem Aufstieg zur „Modeaufputschdroge" zum Erzielen einer wachsamen Klarheit verwendet._


	26. Letzte Vorbereitungen

_Wie stets (deshalb aber nicht weniger ehrlich gemeint) herzlichen Dank an die Reviewer und stillen Leser._

_Auf zu…_

Kapitel 26: Letzte Vorbereitungen

„Ich bin eine gute Zuhörerin", sagte MacGillivray leise und beförderte sacht eine dunkle Strähne des Tränkemeisters an ihren Platz auf dem Kopfkissen zurück.

Nach einem zugegebenermaßen recht lieblosen Abendessen hatten sie es vorgezogen, in einem wahren Bankett erotischer Genüsse zu schwelgen; sie hatten einander in nicht endenwollender Vereinigung begehrlich verzehrt, hatten sich unverzagt in die brodelnden Wogen absoluter Entrückung gestürzt und höchste Erfüllung gefunden, waren erfrischt aufgetaucht, nur um erneut von einem Strudel überwältigender Ekstase mitgerissen zu werden.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, bis sie schließlich, glückstrunken und wohlig erschöpft, in die Welt der anderen zurückkehrten.

Fast sofort hatte Catriona das Aufflackern einer rastlosen Furcht in dem Tränkemeister wahrgenommen, ein Gefühl, das sie wiederzuerkennen meinte, etwas, das ihn in dieser Intensität schon den ganzen Tag quälte.

Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie nicht bereits zu weit gegangen war mit der Andeutung; Severus Snapes verschlossenes Wesen ließ es kaum jemals zu, über so persönliche, in seinen Augen zweifelsohne entwürdigende Dinge wie Angst oder auch Besorgnis zu sprechen.

Ungeachtet dessen schien sich ihre mentale Verbindung mit jedem Zusammensein nur zu intensivieren, so daß sie inständig wünschte, er möge ihre unverbrüchliche Zuneigung spüren und sich ihr anvertrauen.

Snape rieb sich die Augen, als bereite ihm allein der Gedanke, über das zu sprechen, was ihn so mitnahm, körperliche Schmerzen.

„Ich habe seinerzeit mein Wort gegeben, daß niemand davon erfährt", sagte er langsam, und sie nahm erleichtert zur Kenntnis, daß er wenigstens keinen Versuch machte, die Existenz eines Problems zu leugnen.

„Erzähle mir von deiner Familie", sagte er plötzlich ernsthaft.

„Das wird dich enttäuschen", lächelte MacGillivray, die beschloß, vorzugeben, er hätte sie erfolgreich abgelenkt.

„Mein Vater ist Landwirt, meine Mutter Biologin, die schon seit Jahren erfolglos versucht, dem Ungeheuer von Loch Ness auf die Spur zu kommen."

Snapes Lippen zuckten. „Muggel?"

„Mein Vater", lachte Catriona völlig unbefangen.

Wie konnte sie nur so offen darüber reden? Schämte sie sich überhaupt nicht?

„Meine Mutter ist so schlecht in Kochzaubern, daß er sich freiwillig diese Aufgabe auferlegt hat. Selbstschutz sozusagen."

Sie lachte wieder, und in ihren Augen leuchtete freudig der Widerschein einer glücklichen Erinnerung.

„Geschwister?" fragte Snape so knapp, als befände er sich in einem Verhör, und sie müßte ihm Rede und Antwort stehen.

„Vier Brüder", gab sie bereitwillig Auskunft, und als sie den eigenartigen Blick des Tränkemeisters auffing, blitzte es anzüglich in ihren meergrünen Augen.

„Alle nichtmagisch", grinste sie achselzuckend. „Ich hatte großes Glück."

Snape sagte lange Zeit kein Wort. Muggel… und trotzdem war sie stolz auf ihre Familie, ein Gefühl, das er sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte.

Wie seltsam, noch nie hatte er überhaupt erwogen, sich auszumalen, wie es hätte sein können, wenn… ja, wenn nicht alles so verfahren gewesen wäre, wenn sein verhaßter Vater nicht ausfallend geworden wäre, wenn er die Fähigkeit seiner Frau und seines Sohnes als etwas Besonderes anerkannt hätte, anstelle sie erst zu mißbilligen und dann mit rücksichtsloser Gewalt zu bekämpfen.

MacGillivrays warme Finger streichelten seine Arme, und sie bemerkte gänzlich unaufdringlich: „Warum möchtest du das wissen?"

„Es gibt eine Erinnerung", begann der Tränkemeister vorsichtig und holte zittrig Atem, „die ich bereit wäre, mit dir zu teilen, vorausgesetzt, du vertraust mir genügend, um dich einem 'Legilimens' zu unterziehen."

MacGillivray wagte kaum zu atmen. Sie bemühte sich nach Kräften, ihre Überraschung nicht zu zeigen. Nie, niemals hätte sie geglaubt, daß er ihr ein solches Angebot machen würde. Vermutlich spielte ihr die überreizte Phantasie einen Streich, und sie zog aus ihrer engen Verbindung falsche Schlüsse.

„_Dein_ Vertrauen ehrt mich", sagte sie förmlich. „Beginne."

Spätestens jetzt würde er sich zurückziehen… stattdessen ein geflüstertes, seidenweiches „Legilimens"; sie versank in seinen unergründlichen Augen und fand sich inmitten einer wuselnden Menge aus Kindern, Jugendlichen, Gepäck und Taschen, winkenden Eltern und stolzen Großeltern auf einem Bahnhof wieder. Sommerferien.

Ein magerer, dunkelhaariger Junge in schlecht sitzender Schuluniform schob sich mit einem verstockten Ausdruck in dem blassen Gesicht an den Trauben geballter Wiedersehensfreude vorbei, peinlich darauf bedacht, niemanden zu streifen.

Er erwartete nicht, abgeholt zu werden, daher ignorierte er den ersten Ruf seines Namens vollkommen.

„Severus!" wiederholte die Stimme ungeduldig, und eine Hand packte den Riemen seiner Tasche.

Der Junge wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab gezückt, die Augen in kalter Berechnung zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, bereit und willig, sich zu verteidigen.

„Was soll das denn?" Eileen Prince sah sich hektisch um, ob den Vorfall auch niemand beobachtet hatte, dann faßte sie das dünne Handgelenk ihres Sohnes und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Kein Wort der Begrüßung nach so langer Zeit.

„Dein Vater wartet mit dem Auto draußen", sagte sie hastig und drängte sich an einer hochmütigen Dame vorbei, die ihr einen mißbilligenden Blick nachsandte.

„Durch die Barriere kann er ja nicht", fügte sie fast entschuldigend hinzu.

„Er hat kein Auto", stellte der Junge sachlich fest, ohne sich von der Eile seiner Mutter anstecken zu lassen.

Dort drüben verabschiedeten sich gerade Potter und Black, seine ärgsten Feinde, voneinander.

„Das hab ich auch gesagt." Fast schien es, als wolle Eileen Prince lachen. „Er hat es von einem Kollegen namens Marty geliehen. Tu mir den Gefallen und verdirb nicht wieder alles."

Sie strich sich nervös das Haar zurück, fingerte an ihrem Kleid und sah zur Uhr.

„Er hat auch keine Fahrerlaubnis", fuhr ihr Sohn ungerührt fort. „Wer würde _ihm_ ein Auto leihen?"

Eileen schnaubte entnervt. „Er gibt sich Mühe, Severus", beschwor sie ihn eindringlich, „sonst wäre er nicht hier."

Sie passierten die Barriere, durchquerten das Bahnhofsgebäude und traten hinaus in gleißendes Sonnenlicht.

„Ein despektierliches Wort", zischte seine Mutter warnend, „und du lernst mich kennen."

Der Junge preßte die Lippen fest aufeinander. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Sicherheitshalber ließ er die langen Haare ins Gesicht fallen, so daß niemand seine Augen sehen konnte.

„Na, was sagst du?"

Tobias Snape, sonnenverbrannt und auf eine undefinierbare Weise attraktiv, ließ den Zündschlüssel spielerisch vor der Nase seines bleichen, verschlossenen Sohnes baumeln.

„Toll", sagte dieser leidenschaftslos, und man sah ihm an, daß er inständig hoffte, von niemandem in dieser entwürdigenden Situation gesehen zu werden.

„Ein bißchen mehr Enthusiasmus", lachte Snape ironisch, schlug dem Sohn auf die Schulter und warf sich hinter das Steuer.

„Was willst du tun? Eis essen? Zum Strand? – Dafür sollte der Sprit reichen. Marty erwartet die Kiste erst morgen zurück."

Er ließ dröhnend den Motor an und bedeutete Eileen, um dem Klischee auch voll und ganz gerecht zu werden, das Radio anzuschalten, so daß man sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstand.

Der Junge auf der Rückbank schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, seine Mutter aber grinste über die Absurdität der Situation.

„Du hast Ferien, in drei Teufels Namen!" rief Tobias Snape übermütig. „Schulfrei! Nicht lernen, keine Hausaufgaben!"

Er setzte den Wagen so rasant zurück, daß er dabei nur um Haaresbreite eine kleine, elegant gekleidete Frau verfehlte, in der Severus voller Schrecken die Mutter seines Erzfeindes Sirius Black erkannte.

„Verfluchte Muggel!" keifte sie entrüstet, aber während der Junge vor Scham feuerrot halb unter den Sitz rutschte, brüllten seine Eltern vor Lachen.

Tobias Snape gab Gas, so daß die Hexe in eine blaue Wolke gehüllt wurde, und Eileen, die man sonst kaum einmal lächeln sah, hatte vor Lachen Tränen in den Augen.

xoxoxox

„Wie ging es weiter?" erkundigte sich MacGillivray verhalten, als er ihren Geist freigab.

Der Tränkemeister war entsetzlich bleich. Er zuckte in einer Geste absoluter Hilflosigkeit die knochigen Schultern.

„Wie es immer weitergegangen ist", sagte er tonlos. „Desaströs. Er wollte mit uns zum Strand, geriet in eine Kontrolle, legte sich mit dem Polizisten an und… meine Mutter mußte uns alle mit einem 'Obliviate', das sie selbst in große Schwierigkeiten hätte bringen können, aus der Hand des Gesetzes befreien. – Dafür durfte, nein, _sollte_ sie dann zaubern, während er sie sonst…

Aber er hat sich ja '_bemüht_'", flüsterte er bitter und verstummte; so sehr schien ihn die Erinnerung aufzuwühlen.

Catriona rückte dichter zu ihm. Für sie als Außenstehende hatte der Vorfall eher den Charakter einer Satire, mehr komisch als tragisch, aber für ihn mußte es die Hölle gewesen sein: ein Muggelvater, der sich überhaupt nicht für ihn interessierte, eine Mutter, die kaum ihren eigenen Platz kannte und entweder für ihn nicht einstehen wollte oder konnte. In der Schule nur Hänseleien, keine Freunde, die einzige Anerkennung von Horace Slughorn für den Außenseiter.

Zwar hatte sie ihr Vater auch immer aufgezogen, wenn sie in den Ferien an Zaubertränken herumexperimentierte, anstatt ihm zur Hand zu gehen, insbesondere, da er nicht recht verstand, was sie eigentlich tat, aber es war nie böse gemeint gewesen.

Gern hätte sie mehr von Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen; das Bild, das sie sich bisher gemacht hatte, erschien ihr zu einseitig, aber sie wagte keine weitere Frage.

Es gab nichts zu sagen; jedes Wort wäre banal für ihn gewesen; also folgte sie ihrem Instinkt, zog ihn an sich, teilte Wärme und Zuversicht mit ihm und wachte über seinen Schlaf, als ihm die Augen zufielen.

xoxoxox

Am Morgen, noch bevor Snape in alter Nervosität auffahren, sich ankleiden und in sein Labor eilen konnte, zauberte MacGillivray eine Kanne frischen Kaffees herbei. Von dem aromatischen Duft in wahre Hochstimmung versetzt, versuchte sie sich an schottischen Buns, doch das Ergebnis glich eher einem Korb voller Steine denn echten Milchbrötchen, so daß sie schicksalsergeben mit sich übereinkam, ebenso wie ihre Mutter nicht für Koch- und Backzauber geschaffen zu sein.

Wie gut, daß sie in Hogwarts den Luxus elfischer Küche genießen konnten. In Brasilien hatte sie das Kochen an eine Kollegin delegiert, die aber über nur unwesentlich ausgereiftere Fähigkeiten als sie selbst verfügte.

MacGillivray ersetzte schmunzelnd ihre steinharten Kiesel durch knusprige Brötchen aus der Küche, fügte für alle Fälle etwas Porridge hinzu und drapierte Spiegeleier mit Schinken auf einem weiteren Teller, den sie gekonnt in der Mitte des Tisches in Snapes spartanischem Wohnzimmer placierte.

Als sie zurückkehrte, saß Snape vollständig angekleidet auf dem Bett; er wirkte mitgenommen, aber um keinen Preis bereit, dies einzugestehen.

„Komm", sagte MacGillivray weich, „es gibt Kaffee."

Zu ihrer Besorgnis gab er keine Widerworte, erhob sich geschmeidig (jetzt nur nicht schwanken) und folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein schmales Gesicht.

„Werd mir nicht häuslich", sagte er dünn. „Mein Quartier ist für Gelage nicht vorgesehen."

Er nahm Platz; sie schenkte ihm Kaffee ein und beobachtete liebevoll, wie er fahrig in kleinen Schlucken trank. Allmählich schien es ihm ein wenig besserzugehen; dennoch benötigte Catriona all ihre Diplomatie und eine gehörige Portion Einfühlungsvermögen, um ihn zu einem kargen Frühstück zu bewegen.

Wenig später feuerte sie einen Kessel an, während er nachdenklich in seinem Zutatenschrank Gläschen anhob, Schächtelchen separierte und kleine Phiolen mit scharfen Augen nach etwas Bestimmtem absuchte.

„Ich füge das Guaraná zum Schluß hinzu", murmelte er, umspannte mit zwei dünnen Fingern ein Pulverbriefchen und legte es vorsichtig beiseite.

Aus den Tiefen des Schrankes zauberte er einen gewaltigen Krug Bilsenkrautbier herbei.

MacGillivray grinste verschlagen. „Vielleicht verträgt Remus nur keinen Alkohol", sagte sie leichthin, aber Snape schien alles andere als amüsiert.

„Den Alraunenwein hat er doch auch vertragen", sagte er gallig, ohne aufzusehen.

„Das war etwas anderes", behauptete MacGillivray ohne rotzuwerden, und plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen in ungläubiger Erkenntnis.

„Du hast ihm doch Coffeatinktur zur Ausnüchterung gegeben", vermutete sie. „Warum nutzt du nicht ein wenig davon zusätzlich zum Guaraná? Dies verlängert eventuell sogar die Wirkung."

„Weil ich dann das Bilsenkrautbier sparen könnte", parierte Snape bissig, woraufhin sie ungeduldig aufseufzte.

„Natürlich nicht _so_ viel Coffeatinktur, du Esel", entfuhr es ihr inbrünstig.

Snape wölbte eine einzelne pikierte Braue ob des verliehenen Ehrentitels, aber sein trockenes „Einen Versuch ist es wert" strafte seinen angestrengt-gereizten Gesichtsausdruck Lügen.

Er wünschte sich, zugeben zu können, wie sehr er fürchtete, der Trank würde im entscheidenden Moment versagen, wie sehr ihm davor graute, der Werwolfverwandlung beizuwohnen. Schon jetzt war ihm die Kehle wie zugeschnürt.

Dennoch gab es keine Wahl für ihn, hatte nie eine gegeben, seit er sich zum ersten Mal Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, und nichts war bedeutsamer, als seine Position in den Todesserreihen zu bestätigen.

Ein unwillkürlicher Schauder durchlief seinen ewig frierenden Körper. Er schlug die Robe enger um sich und trat dichter ans Feuer.

MacGillivray dämpfte die Flammen ein wenig; das Letzte, das sie wollte, war, den Trank zu verderben, dann legte sie einen Arm um ihn.

Er erstarrte noch immer für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er die Umarmung erwiderte, sie an sich preßte, als könnte er durch die Verbindung mit ihr dieser Welt entfliehen.

„Während du dorthin gehst", begann sie leise und streichelte zärtlich sein schwarzes Haar, „werde ich das Experiment an Remus durchführen. – Sofern er will. Natürlich" –

„Auf keinen Fall!" unterbrach sie der Tränkemeister mit einer Schärfe, die ihr durch Mark und Bein ging. Er packte ihre Handgelenke, so daß sein fester Griff Striemen auf ihrer hellen Haut hinterließ. „Du wirst an Vollmond nicht mit Lupin im selben Raum sein, mit oder ohne Trank, keine Diskussion! Meine Entscheidung ist endgültig."

Er ließ sie ruckartig los und wandte sich ab, als schäme er sich seiner heftigen Reaktion.

MacGillivray massierte betroffen ihre schmerzenden Handgelenke. Er hatte Angst um sie, eine gräßliche Furcht, Lupin könnte sie verletzen.

Hing das, worüber er nicht sprechen mochte, etwa mit Remus Lupin zusammen? Immer, wenn die Sprache auf ihn und die bevorstehende Transformation kam, verschloß sich Snape noch weiter, wurde berechnend, abweisend und regelrecht feindselig.

„Okay", sagte sie weich, um ihn nicht noch mehr aufzuregen. Daß sie es dennoch versuchen würde, brauchte er ja nicht zu erfahren.

„Gestattest du im Umkehrschluß, daß auch ich mich um dich sorge?" fuhr sie fort. „Wer sichert dich, wenn etwas fehlschlägt?"

„Niemand", sagte Snape wahrheitsgemäß. „Wenn etwas schiefgeht, hat der Orden leider seinen 'kostbaren' Spion eingebüßt."

Die kalte Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er dies mitteilte, schmerzte Catriona unendlich.

Laut sagte sie jedoch: „Ich weiß, du gefällst dir irgendwie in der Rolle des Märtyrers, aber ich wiederhole, sie steht dir nicht, und ich sage dir auch gern noch einmal, wie sehr ich es bedauern würde, wenn dir etwas geschähe."

Ein sprödes Lächeln kroch über Snapes bleiche Lippen. Er verwand seine Finger mit ihren und drückte sie fest.

„Fahr du mit dem Trank fort", wies er sie schließlich an, „ich muß mit Lupin sprechen."

„Severus – sei nett zu ihm", rief ihm MacGillivray nach, doch Snape sandte ihr einen vernichtenden Blick und versicherte: „Ich bin gewiß nicht '_nett_', Catriona."

Die Tür krachte melodisch ins Schloß und MacGillivray lachte, bis ihr Tränen in den Augen standen.

xoxoxox

Der Tränkemeister umklammerte seinen Zauberstab zur Sicherheit, bevor er die andere knochige Hand hob und an Lupins Tür klopfte.

Der Werwolf ließ sich mit dem Öffnen Zeit, und als er endlich den Kopf aus der Tür streckte, schien er Snape gar nicht zu erkennen.

Mit seltsam verfärbten, blutschattigen Augen stierte er den schwarzgekleideten, blassen Besucher an, leckte sich trockene Lippen und kratzte sich hingebungsvoll im Nacken.

Snape hielt dem Blick voller Unbehagen stand, wartete aber nicht auf ein Zeichen des Erkennens, sondern sagte schroff: „Lupin, ich muß mit dir reden."

Jetzt kam Leben in sein abgerissenes Gegenüber. „Du hast Nerven! Siehst du nicht, wie ich aussehe?" fragte er gereizt, ohne einen Zentimeter zur Seite zu weichen.

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich in bitterem Spott. Wie sehr er Wehleidigkeit verabscheute!

„Ich würde dich bestimmt nicht zu _diesem_ Zeitpunkt aufsuchen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre", sagte er leise und höhnisch. „Sollen wir das Thema auf dem Gang erörtern, oder ziehst du einen etwas diskreteren Ort vor?"

Lupin schnaubte unwillig. „Sag, was du zu sagen hast, und dann scher dich davon", sagte er laut. „Mir ist egal, wer mithört."

Snape zuckte gleichmütig die Achseln. Wenn ihn Lupins Widerworte überraschten, ließ er sich zumindest nichts davon anmerken.

„Ich wünsche nicht, daß du den Trank heute abend noch einmal einnimmst", informierte er den Werwolf gebieterisch. „Und sollte Miß MacGillivray ihn dir anbieten und vorschlagen, dich zu überwachen, lehnst du kategorisch ab. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

In Lupins goldgefleckte Augen trat ein lüsterner Zug.

„Du magst sie ja", kicherte er unvermittelt. „Hast vielleicht sogar _Angst_ um sie?"

Snapes Lippen wurden noch weißer, während in seine eingefallenen Wangen ein bleiches Rot stieg.

„Du bist nicht Herr deiner Sinne, wenn du dich verwandelst", erwiderte er gepreßt. „ Eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme also. – Ich wollte dich allerdings noch etwas anderes fragen."

„Frage." Lupin lächelte listig. Er genoß es sichtlich, den sonst so beherrschten Tränkemeister in Verlegenheit gebracht zu haben.

Daß er unter normalen Umständen nie und nimmer schadenfroh reagiert hätte, bemerkte er so kurz vor der Transformation nicht mehr.

„Ich werde Greyback und seinen 'Freunden' unmittelbar vor der Verwandlung gegenüberstehen", begann Snape, inzwischen wieder leichenblaß. „Irgendwelche Verhaltensregeln, die ich beherzigen sollte?"

Remus Lupin rieb sich die Hände und gab sich alle Mühe, konzentriert dreinzuschauen.

„Ich kenne die Leute kaum", stellte er klar, „aber von mir weiß ich, je weniger Gewese, desto besser. Sei kurz angebunden und nicht zu freundlich, also einfach du selbst!"

Mit einem kehligen Lachen schlug er Snape die Tür vor der Nase zu, und der Zaubertrankmeister fragte sich ernsthaft, ob diese ungehobelte Kreatur wirklich der Remus Lupin war, den er kannte.

xoxoxox

„Severus, nicht schon wieder!" rügte MacGillivray in einem Ton gutmütig-verzweifelter Entrüstung, als sie ihn ein Fläschchen Galgantbräu leeren sah.

Seit dem Frühstück hatte er nichts mehr gegessen; absurd, ihn dazu bewegen zu wollen und absolut verständlich, daß er sich wenigstens mit Stärkungstränken wappnen wollte für das, was ihn in weniger als einer Stunde erwartete, aber sie befürchtete mit Recht, daß die wiederholte Einnahme sich nicht in erhöhte Wirksamkeit umsetzten würde.

Gemeinsam hatten sie den Trank in seiner erweiterten Form vollendet; Snape hatte das Gebräu mit Bilsenkrautbier aufgegossen und in einen gewaltigen irdenen Krug gefüllt, und dann begann das Warten.

Beide gaben zunächst vor, mit überaus wichtigen Dingen beschäftigt zu sein, deren Erledigung keinen Aufschub duldete, bis MacGillivray aufstand und sich wortlos an ihn schmiegte.

Er erwiderte die Umarmung innig, aber seine Augen blieben ernst und unlesbar.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so, bis ein sengender Schmerz in seinem linken Arm, den Catriona beinahe selbst körperlich spürte, den Ruf ankündigte.

Snape erhob sich mit schlangenartiger Geschmeidigkeit, ergriff den bereitgestellten Krug und wandte sich noch einmal zu Catriona um, die sich tapfer bemühte, sich die eigene Besorgnis nicht zu deutlich anmerken zu lassen.

„Deine Hilfe war sehr willkommen", sagte er leise und sah sie lange schweigend an.

„Wirst du hiersein, wenn ich zurückkehre?"

Sie nickte stumm, eine sentimentale Glückseligkeit im Herzen, daß er ihr auf diese subtile Art zu verstehen gab, wieviel sie ihm bedeutete.

„Ich muß gehen."

Snape neigte sich zu ihr, strich ihr zärtlich durchs Haar und verließ den Raum.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel sechsundzwanzig.

Freue mich, wie Ihr wißt, sehr über Meinungen, Anregungen oder Kommentare!


	27. Der Werwolftrank

_Meiner lieben Betaleserin Ulrike ein großes Dankeschön für die konstruktiven Hinweise trotz der vielen Urlaubsfotos, die noch auf Bearbeitung warten ;-). _

_Gute Unterhaltung bei…_

Kapitel 27: Der Werwolftrank

Die Furcht, beim Apparieren zu versagen, erwies sich als unbegründet. Snape erreichte zielgenau eine felsige Anhöhe, deren geographische Lage er jedoch nicht einzuordnen vermochte.

Voldemort thronte wie stets leicht erhöht, eine Selbstverständlichkeit des selbstzugedachten Herrschaftsstaus, die er dennoch immer wieder wie eine Besonderheit zelebrierte.

Er nickte Snape gnädig zu und winkte ihn zu sich heran.

„Dieses Mal bist du pünktlich", stellte er amüsiert fest und schnurrte dabei fast wie eine Katze.

„Komm, ich habe Fenrir vor dir gerufen."

Mit einem lässigen Wink seines Zauberstabes gab er den Weg in eine Grotte frei, in der rußende Fackeln ein unheimliches Licht spendeten.

„Wie du siehst, habe ich einen Sinn für Dramatik entwickelt", sagte der Dunkle Lord mit leiser Selbstironie und durchbohrte den Tränkemeister mit entsetzlich roten, schlitzförmigen Pupillen.

„Du hast den Trank dabei? – Bist du zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis?"

Snape entging nicht der lauernde Unterton, aber auf diese Frage war er vorbereitet. Die Taktik lautete, so wenig wie möglich zu lügen, um nicht unnötig Kraft zu verschwenden.

„Ich denke, die Wirkdauer wird Euch ebensowenig überzeugen wie mich", sagte er entwaffnend ehrlich, den Blick kühn geradeaus gerichtet. „Ich versichere jedoch, daß dies" – er wies auf den Krug – „ das bestmögliche Ergebnis unter den gegebenen Umständen darstellt."

Voldemorts Blick war nicht zu deuten. Er schwieg eine geraume Zeitlang, vielleicht, um Snape zu verunsichern. Als er schließlich sprach, begleitete ein sonderbares Zischen jedes seiner Worte.

„Hör mir gut zu, Severus", sagte er leise, „Fenrir hat sechs seiner 'Freunde'" – selbst er sprach das Wort mit despektierlicher Geringschätzigkeit aus, und Snape verspürte trotz der immanenten Bedrohung den Anflug von Erheiterung; der Spruch seines verhaßten Vaters über das Pack, das sich gegenseitig mißtraute, traf sogar in der Zaubererwelt zu – „eingeladen, heute nacht hierzusein", fuhr Voldemort fort. „Sie sitzen im hinteren Teil der Grotte bei Bier und Wein."

Snape unterdrückte willentlich ein Schaudern. Äußerlich unbewegt nickte er zustimmend und blickte demütig auf die blanken Stiefelspitzen des Dunklen Lords.

„Noch eine Viertelstunde bis Vollmond", erinnerte dieser seidig. „Geh zu ihnen; ich werde dich beobachten."

Snapes Anspannung entlud sich in den weißen Fingern, die den Hals des Kruges so fest umklammerten, als wollten sie den Ton zerbrechen.

Der Boden der Grotte war uneben und übersät mit abgenagten Knochen und anderem Unrat, der ebenso wie die Fleischreste in jener Ecke nur von einem wilden Gelage stammen konnte.

Snape setzte seine Schritte gewählt und beherrscht; wenn er sich nur genügend konzentrierte, fiel es gar nicht so schwer, Abscheu, Furcht und Ekel keinen Platz einzuräumen.

– Tatsächlich?

Die sieben Männer dort am Tisch sahen auf, als sie seiner Präsenz gewahr wurden. Ein überwältigender Geruch nach Verwesung, Schweiß und Blut ging von ihnen aus und mischte sich mit dem Alkohol zu einem Dunstteppich, der schwer in jeder Felsvertiefung hing und Snape das Atmen zur Qual werden ließ.

Fenrir Greyback schien von jeher besonders stolz darauf zu sein, auch in nichtverwandeltem Zustand größtmöglichen Ekel zu erregen; bei den Todessertreffen mied ihn Snape mit großer Leidenschaft, aber auch die anderen wirkten nicht weniger abstoßend.

Zur Rechten Greybacks saß ein bärtiger Hüne mit einer gewaltigen Narbe dort, wo einst das Auge gesessen haben mußte, neben ihm ein Schmerbauch mit brünstigen Schweinsäuglein in fettglänzendem Gesicht.

Der Vierte im Bunde, ein schmieriger Geselle mit langem, verfilztem Haar, schlürfte genüßlich Bier, während sein Nachbar ungeniert Fleischreste mit dem Messer aus seinen krummen gelben Zähnen entfernte.

Snape blickte rasch zur anderen Tischseite. Ein muskulöser Bandit kratze sich mit langen, schwarzen Fingernägeln am Ellenbogen, aber der siebte, ein mausgrauer Wicht mit blutverschmiertem Hemd, sah Snape aus stechenden Augen unverwandt an.

„Ist das der Giftmischer, von dem uns erzählt hast, Fenrir?" höhnte er mit überraschendem Baß. „Der, der uns den Trank verabreichen soll?"

Dröhnendes Gelächter erfüllte die enge Grotte, und Snape, dem der Spott weniger ausmachte, als der Mangel an frischer, atembarer Luft, drehte sich betont langsam zu Greyback um.

Sein drohender Blick wäre allerdings nicht nötig gewesen, denn Fenrir wirkte über alle Maßen unbehaglich, fast ein wenig ängstlich.

„Schweig, Mauskopf!" bellte er in die Richtung des grauen Wichtes. „Snape ist bei unserem Meister hoch angesehen."

Aha, daher also das Unbehagen. Der Feigling fürchtete den Zorn des Dunklen Lords, wenn er ihn, Snape, nicht mit Respekt behandelte.

Offenbar war es mit der Intelligenz des Werwolfs jedoch nicht weit her; immerhin setzte er ihn seinen Freunden aus; so hoch konnte das Ansehen demnach nicht mehr sein, aber Snape war dankbar für diese kleine Ablenkung.

Greyback rülpste vernehmlich und erhob sich.

„Du weißt", wandte er sich an den Tränkemeister, „wenn wir uns verwandeln, kenne ich dich nicht mehr. Ich hoffe für dich, daß das Gesöff wirkt. – Her damit!" grollte er plötzlich und packte Snapes Arm.

Dieser erstarrte sekundenlang; er ließ sich nicht berühren, schon gar nicht von einer Kreatur wie Greyback, dessen heißer Atem schlimmer stank, als der Schmutz, der von ihrer Orgie übriggeblieben war.

„Loslassen!" zischte er und richtete den Zauberstab mit der freien Hand direkt zwischen die Augen des Werwolfs. Greyback stieß ihn von sich, als habe er sich verbrannt.

„Bist empfindlich geworden, Snape", spuckte er. „Azkaban war wohl kein Zuckerschlecken?"

Er streckte seinen Becher hin und bellte ungeduldig: „Na los, der Mond wird jeden Moment aufgehen."

„Stellt euch auf", kommandierte der Zaubertrankmeister kalt, ohne Greyback eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. „Zum Zeichen, daß ihr euch an das erinnert, was euch befohlen wurde, bringt mir jeder von euch ein Schaf. Verstanden? – Alles austrinken."

Ihm gelang das Kunststück, jedem mit ruhiger Hand einzuschenken, ohne einen Tropfen zu vergeuden. Die Idee mit dem Schaf war ihm gerade erst gekommen; sie erschien ihm albern, aber mit Sicherheit wirkungsvoll, wenn alles nach Plan funktionierte.

Die ersten rülpsten bereits wohlwollend, und der Schmerbauch streckte seinen Becher gar ein zweites Mal hin.

„Genug", fuhr Snape ihn an, aber der Dicke hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu.

Sein Blick war starr geworden; wie in Trance begann er, ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen abzulegen.

Geschockt nahm der Tränkemeister zur Kenntnis, daß auch die anderen seinem Beispiel folgten und der Hüne bereits nackt dastand.

Noch bevor Snape Zeit hatte, sich über die plötzliche Lust an Freikörperkultur zu wundern, stieß der Schmerbauch ein kehliges Knurren aus, seine Fingernägel wurden zu Klauen, der Kopf verformte sich, und wo der Mund gewesen war, gab es jetzt eine speicheltriefende Schnauze mit spitzen, unegalen Zähnen.

Snapes flackernder Blick zuckte entsetzt zur anderen Seite; dort wuchs gerade Greybacks Fell und neben ihm – ein Paar gieriger, gelber Augen in einem ganz und gar behaarten Gesicht, nicht Mensch und auch nicht Tier; die Kreatur riß das Maul auf und stieß ein markerschütterndes Geheul aus.

Der Zaubertrankmeister wich zurück, nacktes, vollkommenes Entsetzen in den dunklen Augen. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib; kalter Schweiß tränkte unaufhörlich den schweren Stoff von Hemd und Gehrock.

Seine eisige Hand klammerte sich haltsuchend an einen Felsvorsprung, und sein Atem ging in rasselnden, unregelmäßigen Stößen.

'Nimm dich zusammen', beschwor ihn sein Gewissen eindringlich. 'Verschließ deinen Geist! Konzentration! Verschließe – dein – Bewußtsein!'

Snape riß sich gewaltsam von den gräßlichen Bildern los. Er durfte sich nicht von jämmerlicher Angst beeinträchtigen lassen, mußte sie souverän besiegen, um die Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Der Panik keinen Raum geben… Aber je verzweifelter er versuchte, seinen Geist abzuschirmen, desto durchlässiger wurden die Barrieren.

Ungezügelte, hemmungslose Furcht begann, alle anderen bewußten Wahrnehmungen zu überwuchern. Jeder der gequälten Atemzüge brannte wie Feuer in den Lungen, und ins dämmrige Halbdunkel der Höhle schwammen Erinnerungsfetzen… ein in Panik erstarrter, magerer Bursche – das Ungeheuer, das einmal Remus Lupin gewesen war und von dem er damals eigentlich nur die Augen und einige Schatten gesehen hatte – James Potter, der ihm zutiefst erschreckt und aufgeregt etwas zuschrie –

Und inmitten all des Grauens ein kupferner Haarschopf und meergrüne Augen hinter einer filigranen Brille…

Der Gedanke an Catriona MacGillivray verschaffte ihm jäh den Moment an Ablenkung, den er benötigte, um einen erneuten Versuch zu unternehmen, sein Bewußtsein komplett zu verriegeln.

Der Unterschied hätte krasser nicht sein können. An die Stelle der verheerenden Furcht trat eine merkwürdige Gleichmut, das Atmen fiel ihm leichter, und das vergessen geglaubte Gefühl einer relativen Sicherheit schob sich vor den dumpfen Widerhall aus Angst und Entsetzen.

Die Werwölfe beachteten ihn jedoch nicht; sie lauschten mit verdrehten Hälsen und stürzten jäh drängend durch den schmalen Zugang hinaus ins Freie.

Snape folgte ihnen langsam; noch immer fühlten sich die Knie butterweich an, und er war bei weitem nicht sicher, was er draußen vorfinden würde.

Voldemort saß auf seinem Thron. Er lachte grausam, als er des bleichen Zaubertränkemeisters ansichtig wurde.

„Gerissen bist du, Severus, das muß man dir lassen", sagte er anerkennend und schwenkte spielerisch den Zauberstab. „Lucius Malfoy übertrifft dich an Niedertracht, aber längst nicht an Intelligenz."

Snape verneigte sich tief, ohne seiner Genugtuung Ausdruck zu verleihen, daß sich Malfoy als „Rechte Hand" des Dunklen Lords wohl nicht recht bewährte.

„Ein wirklich einfallsreicher Schachzug, die Werwölfe fortzuschicken – _ein Schaf zu reißen_! Wenn dein Trank vorzeitig abklingt, werden sie da sein, wo sie dich nicht verletzen können."

Voldemort lachte abermals, und diesmal klang es heiser, wie das Zischen einer Schlange.

„Knie nieder!" befahl er unvermittelt, und als Snape augenblicklich gehorchte: „Jetzt warten wir."

xoxoxox

Die Nacht schien endlos. Snape fror erbärmlich in der frischen, kalten Luft, die Füße schliefen ihm ein; die Knie schmerzten. Dennoch wagte er nicht, sich zu rühren.

Voldemort saß, in Gedanken versunken, auf seinem Thron, aber daß der Schein trog, bekam Snape jäh zu spüren, als eine gewaltige Macht wie nebenbei an seinen geistigen Barrieren rüttelte.

Blitzschnell versuchte er, den Schutz zu verstärken, sich auf unverfängliche Bilder zu besinnen, aber mit einem Mal verschwamm die Umgebung, die Mauern bröckelten, und ihm wurde voller Entsetzen klar, daß er im Begriff war, gegen die Kraft des Dunklen Lords zu verlieren.

Momentaufnahmen seiner Kindheit brachen in rasender Geschwindigkeit über ihn herein; Demütigungen in der Schule, Eileen Prince, die irgendwann anfing, sich zögerlich gegen den Jähzorn seines nichtswürdigen Vaters zu verteidigen, unsägliche Streitgespräche zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit, aber auch der seltene Fall eines friedlichen Abendessens, bei dem sich Tobias Snape unbeholfen bemühte, etwas wie Interesse an der Zaubererausbildung seines verschlossenen Sohnes zu bekunden, der einsilbig und scheu antwortete, unsicher, wie viele Informationen den Muggelvater überfordern würden.

Snape riß sich rücksichtslos von den Erinnerungen los; _er_ allein würde bestimmen, wann es Zeit war, dieser Vorfälle zu gedenken; ganz gewiß nicht der Dunkle Lord, der nur Zeitvertreib suchte, bis die Werwölfe zurückkämen.

So abrupt wie er begonnen hatte, verlor der Angreifer auch das Interesse. Snape wappnete sich bebend für einen zweiten Versuch, zutiefst verunsichert, ob er seinen mentalen Barrieren überhaupt noch vertrauen konnte, aber der Dunkle Lord beachtete ihn die folgende Stunde überhaupt nicht mehr.

Gerade, als der Tränkemeister fürchtete, nicht mehr länger in der unnatürlichen Position verharren zu können, versengte eine Flamme glühenden Schmerzes jäh sein Bewußtsein; weder hätte er die Bedrohung körperlich beschreiben, noch allein mit der Macht seiner Gedanken eliminieren können; zu deutlich die Botschaft, daß niemand etwas ungestraft vor seinem Gebieter verbarg, ganz gleich, in welch hohen Gnaden er vorher gestanden haben mochte.

Snape verstärkte die Barrieren abermals, investierte kaltblütig die gesamte, verbliebene Kraft in das Erzeugen einer harmlosen Illusion, die Voldemort versichern sollte, daß _er_ es gar nicht nötig hatte, etwas zu verschleiern und die Drohung an _ihn_ daher vergeudet war.

Hätte der Dunkle Lord tatsächlich von seiner Doppelrolle gewußt, so hätte er mit Sicherheit auf derlei Spiele verzichtet und sich grausam für den Verrat gerächt, vor allen anderen ein Exempel statuiert. Nein, er unterhielt sich… versuchte, ihn zu verunsichern, vielleicht gab es einen Verdacht nach Azkaban, sicher hoffte er, etwas Nützliches zu erfahren, im schlimmsten Falle, ihn, Snape, doch zu überführen…

Die Macht zog sich zurück; der lodernde Schmerz erstarb. Voldemort blickte seinen Tränkemeister seltsam an, fast ein wenig stolz und gleichzeitig bedauernd, während dieser unbeteiligt schien, die Augen demütig gesenkt, seinen Geist verzweifelt abgeschirmt, in der Kehle einen rauhen Würgereiz, der den winzigen Rest seiner freien Konzentration gefangennahm.

Einem weiteren Versuch würde er unmöglich standhalten; alle Informationen wären dann ungeschützt und der Orden in höchster Gefahr.

Aber Voldemort schien seinen Durst nach verborgenen Informationen zunächst gestillt zu haben.

Als sie Dunkelheit dem ersten trüben Licht des neuen Morgens zu weichen begann, schleppten sich abgerissene, nackte Gestalten auf die Anhöhe zu.

Jede von ihnen trug ein Schaf auf dem Rücken, dessen geronnenes Blut seltsame Spuren an ihren Körpern, einer Kriegsbemalung ähnlich, hinterlassen hatte.

Voldemort gebot Snape aufzustehen und beobachtete mit kaltblütiger Schadenfreude, wie dieser schwankte und strauchelte, bis die Blutzirkulation in den vom stundenlangen Knien malträtierten Gliedmaßen wieder einsetzte.

Die Werwölfe luden die gerissenen Schafe ab und verbeugten sich trotzig, bevor sie gemeinschaftlich zurück in die Höhle stampften.

Der scharfe Geruch nach Eingeweiden und Blut zusammen mit ihrem Schweiß verstärkte Snapes Unwohlsein.

Voldemort aber umtänzelte die Kadaver mit höchster Befriedigung in dem maskenhaften Gesicht.

„Sie haben sich erinnert und den Befehl ausgeführt", bemerkte er listig. „Damit gilt deine Aufgabe als erfüllt. Du hast bewiesen, daß du mir weiterhin treu ergeben bist. – Fenrir, mein alter Freund, was hast du erlebt?"

Der Werwolf hatte sich wieder in seinen schlechtsitzenden, schmuddeligen Anzug gezwängt und kratzte sich gerade ungeniert.

„Gar nicht übel, das Gefühl", bellte er mit rauher Kehle. „Ich wußte, was ich tun mußte, und – Mann, das Zeug macht einen brünstig!"

Snape verzog angewidert den Mund.

„Keine Müdigkeit?" quetschte er – ganz Wissenschaftler – durch die Zähne.

„Und wie", kicherte Greyback anzüglich, „_danach_!"

Die anderen, die inzwischen ebenfalls zurück ins Freie gekommen waren, johlten zustimmend, während Snape noch bleicher wurde.

„Dein Gebräu erspart mir neue Kleidung jeden Vollmond", krähte der Schmerbauch und schnaufte vernehmlich.

Snape hob eine verständnislose Braue.

„Wenn ich mich sonst verwandle, vergeß ich, sie auszuziehen. Klar, daß dabei nichts übrigbleibt."

Er schlug sich auf den Wanst und lachte grölend.

„Aber so", pflichtete ihm der Bandit bei, „ist man klar genug, sie vorher abzulegen."

Snape blieb reglos. Unwillkürlich schob sich das Bild Remus Lupins vor sein inneres Auge. Seit er regelmäßig den Wolfsbann bekam, sparte sicherlich auch er ungeheuer.

„Also", fuhr Voldemort dazwischen, „ihr seid entlassen. Beim nächsten Vollmond sehen wir uns wieder. – Du nicht, Severus", herrschte er den Tränkemeister an, der sich in Erwartung eben jener Reaktion überhaupt noch nicht reisefertig gemacht hatte.

„Mylord."

„Du warst stets loyal, lange Zeit sogar mein engster Berater – ich hoffe, daß du mich auch in Zukunft nicht enttäuschen wirst."

Voldemort strich so dicht an ihm vorüber, daß der spinnwebartige Stoff seiner Robe Snapes eiskalte Hände berührte.

„Du wirst den Trank natürlich weiter optimieren", sagte er gefährlich sanft. „Zum nächsten Vollmond stellst du mir einen Krug zur Verfügung."

Er wickelte, wie schon bei der letzten Audienz, eine von Snapes Haarsträhnen um den Finger, und der Untergebene ließ es auch diesmal wieder geschehen, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Selbstverständlich, Mylord", sagte er fügsam, hielt das Haupt jedoch stolz erhoben.

„Ich versichere Euch, daß ich mich niemals von Euch abgewandt habe. Ihr könnt meiner unbedingten Ergebenheit sicher sein."

Voldemort entrollte das Haar beinahe zärtlich. „Du kannst gehen", sagte er glatt. „Oh, und Severus, vergiß deinen Vater. Er war nur ein wertloser Muggel."

Snape nickte automatisch und bereitete halb betäubt die Apparition vor. Unglaublich, daß der Dunkle Lord den Angriff auf seinen Geist so offen zugab. Wollte er ihn warnen? Ihm drohen? Wovor? Sich selbst?

Er verneigte sich zum Abschied und flehte inständig, der Weg möge ihn zurück nach Hogwarts führen.

xoxoxox

Catriona MacGillivray fuhr aus quälendem Sekundenschlaf, als die Tür ging. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie vor Sorge kein Auge zugetan, erst gegen Morgen war die Müdigkeit mit solcher Macht über sie gekommen, daß sie der Natur zähneknirschend ein klägliches Recht einräumte.

„Severus – bin ich froh, dich zu sehen!" entfuhr es ihr impulsiv, nun, da sie die Gestalt erkannte. Vor Erleichterung, ihn lebend wiederzusehen, traten ihr Tränen in die Augen, die sie aber hastig am Ärmel ihrer Robe trocknete.

„Catriona." Er tat einen unsicheren Schritt – vor Schwindel konnte er kaum Konturen erkennen – und ließ sich schwer auf den nächsten Stuhl sinken. „Mir fehlt nichts."

Dichte Schleier überzogen seine schwarzen Augen; er würde die Besinnung verlieren… schon überkam ihn das vertraute, wattige Gefühl, das die nahende Ohnmacht ankündigte…

„Den Kopf auf die Knie, Severus", hörte er jemanden sagen, und warme Hände brachten ihn in die geforderte Position.

Snape würgte trocken. Er versuchte, mit zitternden Händen, ein Gefäß zu greifen, aber MacGillivray drückte ihn mit liebevoller Hartnäckigkeit zurück.

„Nicht aufrichten, den Kopf so lassen", befahl sie und führte ihm behutsam ein feuchtes Tuch an die Lippen.

„Du hast zu wenig gegessen, um dich zu übergeben", sagte sie pragmatisch, als könne allein das rationelle Wissen darum den Brechreiz abschwächen.

„Atme", fuhr sie fort und streichelte seinen Rücken, als ihn ein weiterer Krampf schüttelte. „Tief atmen, gleich ist es besser."

Von ihren Worten gelangten nur Satzfetzen in auf- und abschwellenden Schwaden an sein Ohr, aber ihre liebevolle, bestimmte Ruhe erinnerte ihn an seine Mutter, die vor vielen Jahren einmal ganz ähnlich bei ihm gesessen hatte. Damals war ein heimliches Experiment schiefgegangen; er hatte, abgelenkt durch einen Wutausbruch seines Vaters, eine essentielle Zutat für einen Zaubertrank vergessen und daraufhin im Laufe des Selbsttests beinahe einen Kreislaufkollaps erlitten.

Eileen Prince, zunächst in heller Sorge, war recht schnell ein Licht aufgegangen, woher die plötzliche Krankheit ihres Sohnes rührte.

„Pestwurz, du Dummchen", hatte sie zärtlich gesagt und ihm ebenfalls den Kopf auf die Knie gedrückt. „Die ist unabdingbar für den 'Curatio Micraniae'. Das weißt du doch eigentlich."

„Besser?" Catriona MacGillivray wollte das Tuch fortnehmen, aber Snape richtete sich halb auf, langte verzweifelt danach und umklammerte es mit bebenden Fingern. Sofort wurde ihm wieder übel.

„Du sollst dich noch nicht aufrichten", schalt Catrionas melodischer schottischer Akzent. „Kannst du nicht einmal auf mich hören? Dein Kreislauf ist völlig aus dem Lot."

Sie hütete sich, nach Einzelheiten zu fragen. Snapes schlechte Verfassung sprach Bände, dennoch schien er Erfolg gehabt zu haben.

'Andernfalls wäre er wohl kaum hier', zischelte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, und MacGillivray suchte in jäh aufwallender Sorge seine Nähe.

Während seiner Abwesenheit war sie halb verrückt vor Angst gewesen – Lupin hatte sie nicht finden können, um sich mit wissenschaftlicher Forschung an ihm die Zeit zu vertreiben, und so hatte sie, zur Untätigkeit verdammt, Stunde um Stunde auf seine Rückkehr gewartet.

„Ich denke, jetzt geht es", sagte Snape schließlich brüchig, und sie transformierte den Stuhl in einen Ohrensessel, damit er den Kopf anlehnen konnte.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er beschämt. „Das war nicht vorgesehen."

Wie dumm war er gewesen zu glauben, eine solche Belastung unbeschadet überstehen zu können? Die Ausgangssituation war schon viel zu schlecht gewesen und überhaupt…

„Hör auf zu grübeln, Severus, und dich zu entschuldigen. Das paßt nicht zu dir."

MacGillivray setzte sich einfach auf seinen Schoß, schlang die Arme um ihn und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Ich bin wirklich unsagbar froh, daß dir nichts geschehen ist", gestand sie leise und ließ es zu, daß ihre Stimme belegt klang. „Das wäre sehr schwer zu ertragen gewesen."

Sie schluckte an sentimentalen Tränen.

Snape zog sie an sich, hielt sie fest und verspürte trotz der unendlichen Erschöpfung ein Gefühl, das Glück, vielleicht sogar Seligkeit sehr nahe kam.

„Ich hatte große Schwierigkeiten, meinen Geist abzuschirmen", sagte er tonlos, als Catrionas Hände liebevoll über seine Schultern glitten. „Der Gedanke an dich hat… mich nicht geschwächt", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet."

„Daß ich das erleben darf!" rief MacGillivray theatralisch. „Severus Snape gibt zu, sich geirrt zu haben."

Es hatte lustig klingen sollen, aber unvernünftige Tränen würgten sie erneut in der Kehle, und er streichelte zum Trost ein wenig unbeholfen ihre Wangen.

„Dir zu begegnen, hat sich gelohnt", sagte er in seiner unvergleichlichen Art, und da lachte MacGillivray schon wieder.

„Du wärst nicht du, wenn du jetzt etwas anderes gesagt hättest", erklärte sie freimütig auf seinen verwirrten Blick hin und sprang leichtfüßig auf.

„Kannst du aufstehen?"

Snape verzog das blasse Gesicht sichtlich empört.

„Natürlich", zischte er indigniert, war aber insgeheim von Herzen froh, daß sie ihm wortlos den Arm bot.

„Ich brauche ein Bad", protestierte er matt, als sie ihn in sein Quartier führte und mit rascher Hand sein Bett aufdeckte.

„Das kannst du nehmen, wenn man nicht mehr fürchten muß, daß du jeden Moment zusammenbrichst", informierte ihn MacGillivray mit schonungsloser Direktheit, warf ungefragt einen Reinigungszauber über ihn und half ihm, sich niederzulegen.

Snape hatte sich vorgenommen, ihr zumindest zu danken, aber der Schlaf übermannte ihn, kaum daß sein Haupt das Kissen berührt hatte.

MacGillivray strich ihm zärtlich eine wirre dunkle Strähne aus der Stirn und legte sich, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, ihn nicht anzustoßen, dicht neben ihn.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel siebenundzwanzig.

Hinterlaßt mir doch bitte in einem Review Eure Meinungen, Anregungen oder Kommentare!


	28. Safran und Alraunenwein

_Nachdem gestern der Upload wieder einmal nicht möglich war, heute das neue Kapitel. Seid bedankt und gute Unterhaltung bei…_

Kapitel 28: Safran und Alraunenwein

Mittag war lange vorbei, als Catriona die Augen aufschlug. Neben ihr der Platz war leer.

Seufzend erhob sie sich, setzte die Brille auf und glitt in Snapes Wohnzimmer.

Der Tränkemeister saß am Schreibtisch über ein Pergament gebeugt, makellos gewandet und ganz offenbar frisch gekämmt. Er kritzelte emsig, sah aber jäh auf, als spürte er ihre Gegenwart.

„Kaffee?" Ein Wink seines Zauberstabes füllte eine Tasse, die höflich zu ihr schwebte und artig verharrte, bis sie sie aufnahm.

„Danke", sagte sie verblüfft. „Du kannst ja richtig charmant sein."

Snapes Brauen kletterten in astronomische Höhen. „Und du weißt das zu schätzen", parierte er süffisant und legte die Feder beiseite.

„Jetzt mußt du sagen, du seiest hungrig", spottete er gutmütig.

„Bin ich auch", bestätigte MacGillivray fidel. „Der große Meister steht natürlich über solch banalen Dingen", fügte sie bissig hinzu. „Wie man _sieht_."

Snape bedachte sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

„Der große Meister ist bereit für den Versuch, die unablässig nahrungssuchende Assistentin zu begleiten", gab er todernst zurück, und die Schottin belohnte ihn mit einem glockenhellen Lachen.

Nie im Leben hätte sie erwartet, derart leichtherzige Scherze von Severus Snape zu hören. Ihr Herz flog ihm ungebändigt wieder und wieder zu.

„So folge mir", neckte sie und genoß das rare Lächeln, das sich auf seinem viel zu ernsten Gesicht allmählich wohlzufühlen schien.

xoxoxox

Aber schon beim Essen, mit dem er heldenhaft kämpfte und doch verlor, kehrte der strenge, unnahbare Zug in sein hohlwangiges Gesicht zurück.

MacGillivray tat, als bemerke sie nichts von seinen Launen; es zerriß sie zu sehen, wie er lustlos in der Mahlzeit stocherte, aus Vernunft einige Bröckchen Braten und Kartoffeln zu sich nahm und sich dabei sichtlich ekelte.

„Ich war nie ein großer Esser", sagte er achselzuckend, als er ihren schmerzlichen Blick auf sich ruhen spürte.

Catriona legte zärtlich ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Madam Pomfrey wird dir auf der Krankenstation bald ein Dauerbett einrichten", seufzte sie dramatisch, woraufhin sich Snapes Pupillen gefährlich verengten.

Er schob den Teller ungeduldig beiseite und erhob sich wie gehetzt.

„Der Direktor erwartet meinen Bericht", sagte er steif und schickte sich an zu gehen.

„Nicht nur der", betonte MacGillivray spitz, sagte dann aber ernst: „Laß dir doch Zeit, Severus. Ob Dumbledore die Details jetzt oder später erfährt, ist nicht von Belang."

Der Tränkemeister drehte sich zu ihr um, ein beinahe amüsiertes Glitzern in den dunklen Augen.

„Du hast dich in Geduld bereits selbst übertroffen", bemerkte er anerkennend, ohne ihrem Einwand Beachtung zu schenken. „Ich bin bereit, dir alles zu zeigen", fuhr er zögernd fort, „wenn ich von Dumbledore zurück bin."

Er rauschte davon, und Catriona sah ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen ein Weilchen nach, bevor sie in ihr Quartier zurückkehrte und die Übersetzung wieder vornahm, die sie so lange schon sträflich vernachlässigt hatte.

xoxoxox

Die Uhr zeigte weit nach sieben, als es endlich in gewohnt ungeduldiger Manier an ihrer Tür klopfte.

Snape trat ein, lächelte spröde und bemerkte trocken und nicht ohne Spott: „Rapport erfolgt."

MacGillivray legte die Feder zur Seite. Schweigend erhob sie sich, trat zu ihm und zog ihn in die Arme.

Er schien ihr plötzliches Bedürfnis nach Nähe nicht abzulehnen; eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Ihr betörender Duft nach Diptam und Heliotrop schuf eine innige Geborgenheit, wie er sie nie zuvor erlebt hatte, und ehe er es sich bewußt geworden war, waren seinen Lippen die Worte „Ich meine mich zu erinnern, daß du Alraunenwein schätzt" entschlüpft.

Ein mokantes Glitzern trat in ihre jetzt goldgrünen Augen. Snape probierte ein parierendes Lächeln, hörte sich stattdessen jedoch noch auftrumpfen: „Safran verleiht ihm eine ganz besondere Note."

MacGillivray tanzte mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger über seinen Handrücken.

„Ich benutze leider Vanille", sagte sie im Singsang gespielten Bedauerns, und das Glitzern vervielfachte sich auf magische Weise.

„Zufällig befindet sich eine kleine Menge in meinem Besitz", sagte Snape steif, aber auch in seinen unergründlichen Augen blitzte es. „Erweist du mir die Ehre…?"

Catriona unterdrückte nur mit Mühe den Impuls, ihm mit einem überschwenglichen „Nichts lieber als das" um den Hals zu fallen.

Severus Snape lud sie zu selbstgemachtem Alraunenwein ein – ob und wenn ja, wann er jemals zuvor einem anderen Menschen soviel Vertrauen entgegengebracht hatte, blieb ein Rätsel, aber daß ihr mit dieser Geste tatsächlich eine übergroße Ehre zuteil wurde, verstand sie nur zu gut.

„Es ist mir eine Freude", erwiderte sie emotionsschwer und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Snape nickte etwas zu huldvoll, so daß sie ihm einen warnenden Wink mit dem Zauberstab gab, bevor sie seinen dargebotenen Arm lächelnd akzeptierte.

Er schien sich plötzlich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, jemand könnte sie zusammen sehen, aber als Catriona diese Tatsache ihm gegenüber vorschnell erwähnte, zwinkerte der Tränkemeister vielsagend und versicherte kühl: „Dieser Weg ist verhext, so daß ihn außer uns niemand einschlagen wird."

„Als hätte ich es nicht geahnt!" rief sie halb erheitert, halb frustriert. „Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich."

Snape nickte bestätigend, als nähme er höchstes Lob entgegen und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Quartier mit einer winzigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes.

Allmählich schien er die Souveränität zurückzugewinnen, wenngleich er bestimmte Zauber konsequent mied und bei anspruchsvollen sichtlich unsicher wirkte.

Catriona trat ein und nahm einstweilen in einem verschlissenen Sessel Platz, während er sorgsam Gläser aus einer Truhe holte und auf dem Tisch placierte.

Zu guter Letzt beförderte er eine bauchige Flasche zutage – MacGillivray meinte sich zu erinnern, diese in seinem Labor gesehen zu haben; entweder gab es mehrere der gleichen Art, oder er hatte bereits geplant, sie in naher Zukunft einzuladen, die Spezialität zu kosten.

Der Tränkemeister zelebrierte das Entkorken und Einschenken wie ein kostbares, meditatives Ritual. Catriona verfolgte fasziniert, wie er die erdig-gelbe Flüssigkeit sanft schwenkte, ihre Farbe im Licht prüfte und ihr schließlich eines der Gläser reichte.

„Worauf trinken wir?" entfuhr es MacGillivray, bevor sie sich darauf besinnen konnte, daß Snape solche Floskeln gewiß verachtete.

Tatsächlich sagte er wegwerfend: „Genügt es nicht, daß du und ich hier sind?"

Sie lächelte milde. „Schon gut", sagte sie beschwichtigend. „Zum Wohl."

Der Wein hinterließ einen brennenden Geschmack auf der Zunge, aber das erdige Alraunenaroma, das sich auf exzellente Weise mit der exotischen Würze des Safrans verband, überzeugte sie, abermals zu nippen.

Snape beobachtete sie aufmerksam; fast schien er einen abfälligen Kommentar zu erwarten.

Als dieser ausblieb und sie stattdessen aufstand, um sich neben ihn auf einen schmucklosen Diwan zu setzen, nahm er einen tiefen Schluck, stellte das Glas beiseite und wandte sich ihr voll zu.

„Du wolltest wissen, wie es mir ergangen ist", sagte er gepreßt. „Du weißt, daß ich dir nicht schaden werde, wenn ich es dir zeige."

Sie rückte dichter zu ihm. „Ich weiß", versicherte sie in tiefster Überzeugung und versank furchtlos in seinen schwarzen, unendlichen Augen, erlebte das Treffen durch seine Erinnerung, spürte seine gräßliche Furcht, die lähmende Hilflosigkeit, die permanente, lauernde Gefahr, die nicht geringer wurde, als er die Okklumentik meisterte und zumindest wieder klare Gedanken fassen konnte.

Als Voldemort offiziell seine Position bestätigte, gab es keinerlei Erleichterung; vielmehr verstärkte sich seine angestrengte Wachsamkeit; er traute nichts und niemandem, jetzt würde er erst Recht auf der Hut sein müssen… einmal im Verdacht gewesen, das Risiko nur noch höher.

Voldemort zu unterschätzen endete für gewöhnlich tödlich.

Catriona sah sich selbst in seinem Büro… er ließ sich erschöpft auf den Stuhl sinken… der Raum verschwamm in charakteristischer Weise vor ihren Augen, und sie fand sich in Snapes Wohnzimmer wieder, an den Tränkemeister geschmiegt, der so sehr zitterte, daß ihr ganzer Körper erschüttert wurde.

„Du weißt jetzt, daß ich dir mein Leben verdanke", flüsterte er heiser. „Der Gedanke an dich… ich hätte andernfalls jämmerlich versagt."

So viele dramatische Geständnisse an einem Tag machten MacGillivray hoffnungslos verlegen; gleichzeitig drohte eine unbändige Freude, ihre Brust zu sprengen.

Sollte ihm tatsächlich die Erinnerung an sie soviel bedeutet haben, daß sie genügte, das Meer aus uferloser Panik zu durchschiffen und ihn auf den rechten Kurs zurückzugeleiten?

„Kaum jemand hätte dies alles so gemeistert wie du", sagte sie ehrlich und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem langen Haar.

„Wenn du mir nur sagen könntest, was dich so unendlich quält", fügte sie sehr leise hinzu und flehte inständig, er möge sich jetzt nicht zurückziehen.

Snape schauderte in ihrer Umarmung, löste sich ruckartig von ihr und leerte das Glas Alraunenwein in einem Zug.

„Später vielleicht", murmelte er abwesend, und MacGillivray sah mit einem Mal das Feuer erwachten Begehrens in seinen Obsidianaugen auflodern.

Es ging nicht anders – sie mußte sticheln. „Du trinkst dir doch wohl keinen Mut an?" spottete sie bissig und nippte provokativ an ihrem eigenen Glas, als läge _ihr_ so etwas völlig fern.

Er neigte den Kopf und sah sie herausfordernd an. „Ich dachte, wir wären übereingekommen, daß wir das _beide_ nicht nötig hätten", bemerkte er von oben herab, woraufhin Catriona prustend das Glas in Sicherheit brachte, bevor sie Gefahr lief, den kostbaren Inhalt zu verschütten.

„Touché", lachte sie freimütig.

Das Gefühl, ihn so nahe bei sich zu spüren, zu fühlen, wie ihre Gedanken durch ein festes Band verflochten waren, sandte wohlige Schauer durch ihren Körper.

Sein Kuß nahm ihr den Atem, prickelte entlang jeder einzelnen Nervenbahn und bestätigte unmißverständlich, daß der Zeitpunkt für etwas _Inkonsequenz_ gekommen war.

Seinen Händen gelang es, sie komplett zu verwirren; bald tanzten sie durch ihr Haar, bald über ihre Arme, ihren Rücken entlang; keine Empfindung glich der anderen; im Gegenteil, jedes Zusammensein mit ihm überraschte sie aufs Neue und vertiefte nur das Gefühl unbedingter Verbundenheit.

Auch wenn augenblicklich ein wundervoll drängendes Verlangen die Oberhand gewann, gab es soviel mehr, das sie mit ihm verband.

Wenn man das Liebe nannte, so liebte sie ihn, erkannte sie ganz ohne Schrecken, und auch er schien sich der Anziehung, die sie auf ihn ausübte, nicht mehr zu schämen.

Unter dem Einfluß des Alraunenweins vermochte er, sich ihr gelöst hinzugeben, wich seine zurückhaltende Verschlossenheit einem natürlichen, beinahe genußvollen Erleben, schwand die Verzweiflung, die sie immer wieder in ihm spürte.

Ihre Vereinigung, bewußt und berauscht, verlangend und genießerisch zur selben Zeit, entführte sie auf eine beglückende Reise in eine Welt, in der nichts von Bedeutung war, als ihrer beider Seelen verbundene Zweisamkeit, die sich an den Flammen ihrer Leidenschaft wieder und wieder entzündete, bis sie erschöpft und selig in einen tiefen Schlaf sanken.

xoxoxox

Catriona MacGillivray erwachte groggy aus einem wirren Traum, in dem sie eine Klasse in Hogwartsuniformen schwitzend im brasilianischen Regenwald unterrichtet hatte.

Der Tränkemeister lag weiß wie das Laken mit schmerzlich verzogenem Gesicht auf der Seite und zischte, als sie ihn ansprach: „Nicht so laut!"

„Kopfweh?" erkundigte sie sich gedämpft und konnte, obgleich auch ihre Schläfen klopften, den belustigten Ton aus der Stimme nicht gänzlich verbannen.

„Accio, 'Cura'" –

„Aufgebraucht", unterbrach Snape sie scharf. Knochige Finger gegen die Stirn gepreßt, quälte er sich in eine aufrechte Position und unterdrückte jähen Würgereiz nur mit Mühe.

Welch Ironie des Schicksals, daß es ihm jetzt ähnlich ging, wie Remus Lupin nach seinem Exzeß mit Catrionas Alraunenwein.

„Bleib liegen, Severus", beschwor ihn ihr melodischer schottischer Akzent, „ich braue den 'Curatio' neu."

Der Vorschlag klang so verlockend in Snapes überempfindlichen Ohren, daß er für einen Moment versucht war, sich willenlos zurücksinken zu lassen, dann überwog jedoch der jahrelang kultivierte Trotz, und er schwang die Beine über den Bettrand, so daß ihm von der Anstrengung Schweißperlen auf die Stirn traten.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage", keuchte er atemlos, lenkte jedoch ein, als sie ihm eine kalte Kompresse gegen die Schläfen preßte: „Du darfst mich höchstens begleiten."

MacGillivray nahm die Kompresse unbarmherzig fort. Er stöhnte leidend und vergrub die Finger noch tiefer in seinem Haar.

„Du hältst auch nichts aus", ahmte sie ihn spöttelnd nach. „So ein bißchen Alraunenwein und"–

„Du trittst auf am Boden Liegende", informierte er sie in gespielter moralischer Entrüstung, und sie nahm erleichtert zur Kenntnis, daß es ihm etwas bessergehen mußte, wenn er auf solch eloquente Weise parieren konnte.

Anstatt ihn jedoch mit einem zweifellos angebrachten „Das sagt der Richtige" zu verletzen, entschied sie sich für ein listiges: „Auf dem Bett läge es sich deutlich bequemer."

Snape brummte nur unwillig und fuhr mit einem flinken Zauberspruch in seine Kleidung.

„Komm", befahl er herrisch, „mir zerspringt wirklich der Kopf."

xoxoxox

„Was wird _das_ denn?" zischte Snape, halb blind vor Schmerz, als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie MacGillivray Wermutkraut kleinhackte. Diese Zutat gehörte definitiv nicht zum 'Curatio Micraniae', der auf kleiner Flamme vor ihm köchelte.

„Madam Pomfreys Antibiotischer Infektionsvermeider ist aufgebraucht", ließ sie ihn ungerührt wissen. „Ich muß Artemisinin gewinnen, um" –

„Woher weißt du das?" erkundigte er sich mißtrauisch und vergaß für einen Moment sein Kopfweh.

„Der nächste Trank auf deiner Liste", sagte MacGillivray schlicht.

Snapes bleiche Wangen färbte plötzliche Schamesröte. Das Pergament der dringend herzustellenden Tränke lag breit wie eine Anklage mitten auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Weißt du überhaupt, wie man eine Umkristallisation durchführt?" hakte er verdrossen, doch deshalb nicht weniger provokativ nach und brachte sich mental in Sicherheit vor ihrer gewiß ausufernden Reaktion.

Die Schottin lächelte jedoch nur herablassend, klopfte ihm betont gönnerhaft auf die Schulter und empfahl: „Setz dich einfach und warte, bis der Trank fertig ist, einverstanden?"

Snape preßte die Lippen trotzig aufeinander, so daß sein Mund einem schmalen Strich ähnelte und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der sowohl Empörung, als auch eine stumme Anklage und sogar eine Prise geringschätziger Verachtung in sich vereinte.

MacGillivray fügte einige Tropfen Coffeatinktur hinzu, sprach einen Kältezauber und füllte einen Becher zu gut einem Drittel.

„Zum Wohl", sagte sie trocken und reichte ihn dem Tränkemeister, der den Sud, obwohl er selbst an der Herstellung beteiligt gewesen war, zunächst kritisch beäugte, um ihn dann übertrieben hastig hinunterzustürzen.

Fast sofort entspannten sich seine verkniffenen Züge. Er strich sich wirre Strähnen aus den Augen, füllte den Trank in Flaschen und verschloß sie mit kupfernem Siegellack.

„Ich muß wohl oder übel mit Sprout und Sinistra sprechen", bemerkte er sichtlich unzufrieden, während er sein Labor mit nachdenklichem Gang abschritt. „Das Lotterleben der Schüler hat ein Ende."

Amüsiertes Lachen war MacGillivrays Antwort. Sie trat dicht zu ihm, verwand ihre Finger mit seinen und sagte: „Wenn du so vor deine Klassen trittst, brauchst du bald wieder eine Vertretung. Gib dir doch Zeit."

Noch bevor der Zaubertrankmeister in der für ihn typischen Art auffahren konnte, klopfte es aufgeregt, und Minerva McGonagall trat unaufgefordert ein.

Snape ließ Catrionas wundervoll warme Hand so abrupt los, als habe er sich verbrannt, und sein Gesicht gefror.

McGonagall ignorierte sein seltsames Verhalten und auch MacGillivrays überraschten, verletzten Blick, wedelte geschäftig mit einer Hand und sagte atemlos: „Ich fürchte, Sie müssen den Unterricht früher wieder aufnehmen, als geplant – und als Ihnen gut tut", fügte sie mit einem scharfen Blick durch ihre funkelnden Brillengläser verdrießlich hinzu und seufzte ob seiner abgezehrten Gestalt.

Snapes starre Miene verriet nichts, aber MacGillivray gab sich keine Mühe, ihre Verwunderung zu verbergen.

„Pomona Sprout wurde im Gewächshaus von einem Musizierenden Schellenbaum so laut begrüßt, daß sie einen glücklicherweise nur vorübergehenden Hörschaden davongetragen hat", informierte die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen sichtlich gereizt und fächelte sich Luft zu.

„Bevor Sie nun vollkommen korrekt einwenden, daß die Lautstärke dieser Bäume nur dann unerträglich wird, wenn sie Bleiwasser bekommen – ich bin derzeit noch dabei, die Urheber dieses verantwortungslosen, gefährlichen Streiches ausfindig zu machen."

Um Snapes bleiche Lippen spielte etwas, das Catriona als gut getarntes, schadenfrohes Amüsement erkannte, McGonagall jedoch überhaupt nicht wahrnahm.

„Hier ist der Stundenplan", sagte sie ungeduldig. „Ich kann unmöglich Kräuterkunde _und_ Zaubertränke ausfallen lassen."

Snape neigte den Kopf wenige Millimeter – seine Art, sich in das Unvermeidliche zu fügen.

„Wenn Sie in Pomonas Unterlagen" –

„Wenn sich Professor Sprout an den Lehrplan gehalten hat", unterbrach sie der Tränkemeister schneidend, „dürfte dies wohl kaum nötig sein."

Soweit kam es noch; in Sprouts Unterlagen kramte er ganz gewiß nicht.

McGonagall seufzte. „Wie Sie meinen", seufzte sie, schien sich dann jedoch des zweiten Anliegens zu entsinnen, das sie in die Kerker geführt hatte.

„Dumbledore möchte Sie beide sprechen", teilte sie sachlich mit. „Am besten folgen Sie mir gleich."

Ohne eine Antwort abgewartet zu haben, machte sie kehrt und schritt resolut davon.

Snape tauschte hinter ihrem Rücken einen sengenden Blick mit MacGillivray, die aber nur achselzuckend gestikulierte, sie weise jegliche Schuld kategorisch von sich.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel achtundzwanzig.

Eure Meinungen, Anregungen oder Kommentare sind mehr als willkommen!

**Übrigens:** _Wermut (Artemisia absinthium)_ dient nicht nur der Absinthgewinnung, sondern das in der Pflanze enthaltene Artemisinin zeigt auch eine starke antibiotische Aktivität. Die Muggel nutzen derzeit eine Abwandlung zur Malariatherapie.


	29. Unterricht

_Die Lehrer unter Euch (gibt's so was?) mögen mir eventuelle pädagogische Schnitzer vergeben, Ihr anderen habt viel Spaß mit einer langen Fortsetzung._

Kapitel 29: Unterricht

Albus Dumbledore saß wie üblich hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als McGonagall hereinrauschte.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie zerstreut, „ich habe – oh, Remus!" unterbrach sie sich, als sie die zerlumpte Gestalt auf dem Sofa wahrnahm, die sich absichtlich im Schatten gehalten hatte.

Lupin wirkte elender denn je, und Snape, dessen scharfe Augen den Werwolf sofort erspäht hatten, wich unwillkürlich mehrere Zentimeter zurück, stieß dabei kaum merklich gegen MacGillivray, die sekundenlang, für andere unsichtbar, seine eisige Hand umfaßte, um ihm Trost zu spenden in einer Angelegenheit, deren Zusammenhänge sie nur ahnen konnte.

So schnell der Moment gekommen war, so schnell verflog er auch wieder.

„Catriona, Severus", sagte Dumbledore herzlich, „bitte, nehmt Platz. – Du selbstverständlich ebenfalls, Minerva."

Snape, peinlich darauf bedacht, niemandem zu nahe zu kommen, Catriona im Besonderen nicht, setzte sich stocksteif auf die äußerste Kante des unbequemsten Stuhls, den er im ganzen Büro hatte entdecken können und verkrampfte die Hände schmerzlich ineinander.

Sein Verhalten sprach so sehr von unnötigem Trotz, daß MacGillivray eilends wegsah, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, ihn vor allen anderen bloßzustellen.

„Remus", sagte sie stattdessen mitfühlend, „ist soweit alles in Ordnung?"

Lupin lächelte kläglich. Sein scheeler Blick sprach Bände, als er murmelte: „Kein Vergleich zur Transformation mit dem Wolfsbann."

Ihre Augen glitten über sein zerkratztes, geschwollenes Gesicht, doch sie sah rasch wieder fort, als fürchtete sie, er könne ihre Anteilnahme als voyeuristische Neugier mißverstehen.

„Bedient euch", sagte Dumbledore strahlend und reichte die unvermeidliche Pralinenschachtel herum.

Snape lehnte sich demonstrativ zurück und verweigerte sogar, das Kästchen überhaupt zu berühren.

Über MacGillivrays ebenmäßige Züge huschte ein feines, bedauerndes Lächeln, während sie das „Naschmaterial" des Direktors ebenfalls ablehnte.

„Ich wollte mit euch allen ein Thema diskutieren", begann Albus Dumbledore nachsichtig, „das wir bisher aus Gründen der Sicherheit für Severus ausgespart haben."

Catriona mußte nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, wie sich Snapes verschlossene Miene veränderte und einem empörten Starren platzmachte.

„Ihr habt sicherlich euer Bestes gegeben", fuhr der Alte versöhnlich fort, „was zweifellos in Voldemorts Sinn war – nur nicht in unserem, und damit meine ich nicht allein den Orden."

Er machte eine Pause, um dem Tränkemeister die Chance einzuräumen, so vehement zu protestieren, wie es für gewöhnlich seine Art war, aber Snape sah mit leeren Augen auf ein Bild an der Wand und schwieg.

Natürlich war es zu erwarten gewesen, daß man ihn auf dieses Problem ansprach; er hatte selbst schon des öfteren daran gedacht, und im Grunde hatten die Einwände durchaus eine Berechtigung, aber nun, da er sich damit befassen sollte, wurde ihm die Vorstellung, abermals alles umzustellen, schlichtweg zuviel.

Er sollte wieder unterrichten, Madam Pomfrey (die er bereits seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr aufgesucht hatte) erwartete sicherlich ungeduldig die Aufstockung ihrer Trankvorräte, Voldemort verlangte zum nächsten Vollmond eine weitere Verbesserung des Trankes, während der Orden genau das Gegenteil wünschte, nämlich, daß er die eigene Erfindung sabotierte. Vollkommen absurd.

„Verzeihung", sagte da eine vertraute Stimme mit klirrender, eisiger Höflichkeit, „obgleich mir die Dringlichkeit Ihres Anliegens durchaus einleuchtet, halte ich es doch für _unglaublich_, in dieser Situation von Professor Snape zu verlangen, den Trank, mit dem er unter schwierigsten Umständen seinen Platz in den Todesserreihen bestätigt hat, absichtlich zu verschlechtern."

Aller Augen richteten sich überrascht auf die junge Schottin, die so nachdrücklich für den ewig mißgelaunten, grantigen Meister der Zaubertränke Partei ergriff.

Catrionas Augen blitzten, und ihre Wangen wirkten trotz der äußerlichen Kühle gerötet.

Snape selbst zeigte keine Regung. Er blickte weiter starr geradeaus, aber in seinem Inneren tobte ein Kampf, dessen Wildheit einzig Catriona ahnen konnte.

Das Gefühl, daß sich jemand vollkommen uneigennützig für ihn einsetzte, bedingungslos vor allen für ihn stritt, war so fremd, daß er nicht recht wußte, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Einerseits verlockte es ihn unsagbar, Catrionas Schutz anzunehmen, ihre Verteidigung als das zu akzeptieren, das sie war – der Ausdruck inniger Verbundenheit; andererseits… pflegte er seine Kämpfe nicht stets allein auszutragen, und war er nicht in der überwältigenden Zahl der Fälle als Sieger hervorgegangen?

Er hatte nie gelernt, Hilfe und Beistand anzunehmen; zu spärlich waren sie ihm in der Vergangenheit offeriert worden; außerdem war er immer stolz auf seine bedingungslose Unabhängigkeit gewesen. 'Und dabei unendlich einsam', raunte sein Gewissen.

Snape löste mühsam eine verkrampfte Hand, um sich das Haar aus den Augen zu streichen.

Die Anspannung der vergangenen Wochen schien sich ausgerechnet jetzt entladen zu wollen; er fühlte sich übel, und der irrige Wunsch, vor Erschöpfung in Tränen auszubrechen, begann, sein gesamtes Denken zu beherrschen.

„Der Orden hat bereits den Vorteil, um die Existenz eines solchen Trankes zu wissen", bemerkte da Remus Lupin rauh aus dem Schatten. „Wenn Severus jetzt keine Verbesserungen erzielt oder Voldemort gar noch mit 'Schwierigkeiten' hinhält, war die ganze Mühe umsonst, und er gerät in große Gefahr."

Noch einmal unerwarteter Beistand. Snape schloß sekundenlang die Augen, um das Bild des Grauens zu verdrängen, das sich neuerdings immer in seine Gedanken zu stehlen drohte, wenn Lupin sprach.

„Deine Hilfe ist ehrenvoll gemeint, aber unnötig", sagte er ätzend und fragte sich im gleichen Moment, wieso er wieder die Konfrontation wählte und Lupin brüskierte, der dies wahrlich nicht verdient hatte. „Ich werde die Verlängerung der Wirkdauer so lange hinauszögern, wie irgend möglich. Mehr kann ich aktuell ohnehin nicht tun."

Lupins Gesicht war in den Schatten nicht zu erkennen, aber McGonagall lenkte weniger zufrieden denn kompromißergeben ein: „Damit können wir den Rest des Ordens immerhin hinhalten."

Dumbledore nickte und bestätigte: „Und wir können momentan auch nicht mehr verlangen", doch alles, was Snape verstand, waren lose Satzfetzen – höchste Zeit zu gehen, wollte er nicht zum Hauptdarsteller in einer sehr unerquicklichen Ohnmachtsdarbietung werden. Zum Teufel mit seinem zimperlichen Körper!

„Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen wollen…", brachte er klar und deutlich über die Lippen, „es erwarten mich ungezählte Aufgaben."

Unter Aufbietung seiner gesamten Konzentration gelang es ihm, sich zu erheben, ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Das Büro würde er verlassen können, aber dann…

'_Hilf mir, Catriona_', flehte er stumm, und der Gedanke, gänzlich unbewußt formuliert, erreichte MacGillivray als Intuition, die sie ohnehin bewogen hätte, ihm zu folgen.

Es erschien ihr undenkbar, daß niemanden seine miserable Verfassung alarmierte, aber sie verkannte, wie wenige Menschen sich hinter seine Fassade aus unnahbarer Perfektion zu sehen bemühten.

Mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln empfahl sie sich, glitt hinaus und fand den Tränkemeister gegen die Wand gelehnt, benommen und desorientiert.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich den Weg in mein Quartier bewältigen soll", erklärte er überraschend deutlich, aber seine Augen schwammen in Tränen.

„Mit meiner Hilfe, Severus", tröstete sie mit erschrockener Selbstverständlichkeit und einer Ruhe, die sie nicht empfand. „Besorge dich nicht."

Wie erschöpft mußte er sein, sich so gehenzulassen?

Er stützte sich schwer auf sie, und Catriona legte zur Sicherheit einen Illusionszauber auf sie beide, so daß eventuelle Passanten nichts Ungewöhnliches bemerken würden.

Sie brachte ihn zu Bett, strich liebevoll die Decke glatt und setzte sich an seine Seite.

„Verstehst du jetzt, was ich meine?" schalt sie leise. „Es zeugt nicht von Disziplinlosigkeit, sich etwas Erholung zu gönnen, wenn man sie so nötig hat wie du."

Snape schwieg und konzentrierte sich auf gleichmäßige Atemzüge, um den Brechreiz zu mildern.

Sie hatte so unbestreitbar recht, daß er sich erst recht seiner jämmerlichen Schwäche schämte. Wenigstens mußte er nicht mehr befürchten, in hemmungsloses Weinen auszubrechen. Immerhin, ein Pyrrhussieg.

„Selbstverständlich wirst du deine Stunden morgen nicht unterrichten", fuhr MacGillivray unbeirrt fort und hinderte ihn streng am Auffahren.

„Und wer" – Snape schluckte verzweifelt – „soll für mich einspringen?"

„Ich natürlich", lächelte Catriona überfreundlich. „Du erinnerst dich doch hoffentlich an mein Angebot."

Er ließ nicht erkennen, ob er das Letzte gehört hatte; stattdessen öffnete er die Augen und bedachte sie mit einem mißmutigen Blick.

„Hast du schon jemals unterrichtet?"

„Nein", sagte Catriona freimütig, „aber so schwer kann das ja nicht sein" – sie machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause – „bei deinen _disziplinierten_ Klassen."

Snape stöhnte – halb genervt, halb aus Unwohlsein.

„Wir reden später darüber", beschied er in dem kläglichen Versuch, seine Autorität zu wahren.

MacGillivray streichelte zärtlich seine kalte Hand und übte sich in diplomatischem Schweigen. Sie kalkulierte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß er vor dem folgenden Morgen noch einmal erwachen würde, nicht sehr hoch, unterließ es aber wohlweislich, ihm dies mitzuteilen.

Als gleichmäßige, tiefe Atemzüge ihr verrieten, daß er eingeschlafen war, legte sie sich zu ihm, um ihm nahe zu sein und über seine Ruhe zu wachen.

xoxoxox

Das beruhigende, unablässige Plätschern strömenden Regens weckte sie aus genüßlichen Träumen.

Sie streckte sich vorsichtig, um den tief schlummernden Tränkemeister nicht anzustoßen und stellte belustigt fest, daß auch sie selbst offenbar einiges an Schlaf nachzuholen gehabt hatte.

Zeit, sich den Aufgaben des Tages zuzuwenden, bei denen Snapes Unterricht an erster Stelle stand. Zwar hatte sie eine lockere Vorstellung davon, wie sie die zwei Doppelstunden füllen würde, aber gänzlich beendet war der Gedanke nicht, und nun blieb kaum noch Gelegenheit, sich zumindest in der Theorie zu pädagogischen Höhenflügen aufzuschwingen.

MacGillivray erhob sich, wie sie fand, absolut lautlos, aber eine samtige Stimme bemerkte sogleich: „Wohin gehst du?", so daß sie in jähem Schrecken zusammenfuhr, herumwirbelte und ihn aufgebracht anfunkelte.

„Zum Unterricht", zwang sie sich zu unangreifbarer Nonchalance, „das haben wir doch besprochen."

Snape schnaubte in einer einzigartigen Verbindung aus Mißfallen und Geringschätzigkeit, aber daß er keinen energischen Protest erhob, besorgte sie. Wenn er gewillt war, ihr die heutigen Stunden kampflos zu überlassen, konnte seine Verfassung nicht sonderlich gut sein.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun, bevor ich deine Schüler verhexe?" erkundigte sich MacGillivray liebevoll spöttelnd und strich ihm leicht über die Schulter.

Snape setzte sich unwirsch auf. Der Schlaf hatte ihn erfrischt, aber das bedrohliche Gefühl zittriger Schwäche war längst nicht verflogen.

„Du könntest beispielsweise die Brille mitnehmen", sagte er und deutete anklagend auf seinen Nachttisch. „Das würde dich befähigen, die Flegel in den hinteren Reihen im Auge zu behalten, die _niemals_ richtig zuhören und daher eine Quelle ständiger Gefahr darstellen."

Sie setzte die Sehhilfe schmunzelnd auf, richtete ihr Haar, das sie während der Zeit ihrer Anwesenheit in Hogwarts immer wieder kurzgezaubert hatte, wenn es drohte, eine bestimmte Länge zu überschreiten, kringelte die Locke frech hinters Ohr und strich letzte Falten aus der Robe.

„Passabel?" neckte sie, aber er verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Du bist dir doch hoffentlich darüber im Klaren, daß dies eine absolute Ausnahmesituation ist", sagte er ernst. „Wenn ich nicht" –

„Schon gut", fiel sie ihm mit kultivierter Herablassung ins Wort und lächelte ironisch, „du mußt mir nicht dankbar sein."

Er wurde merklich blasser, aber sie zauberte ihm Kaffee und Toast herbei und sagte im Gehen über die Schulter: „Genieße. – Versuch's zumindest."

Die Tür glitt beinahe lautlos ins Schloß, und ein unwillkürliches, listiges Lächeln erhellte Snapes eingefallene Züge, als er aufstand, eine Tasse Kaffee gegen den Schwindel in eiligen Schlucken trank und sich flink, aber deshalb nicht weniger gewissenhaft ankleidete.

Ein Bissen Toast, ein zweiter für den Weg, dann lag sein Quartier verlassen da.

xoxoxox

Severus Snape lenkte seine Schritte den Korridor hinab, an seinem Klassenraum vorbei in sein Büro, das er hinter sich versiegelte. Ohne den Unterlagen oder den Glasgefäßen weiter Beachtung zu schenken, durchquerte er den Raum, zückte den Zauberstab und tippte mit der Spitze vorsichtig gegen ein vollgepfropftes Regal an der hinteren Laborwand, das lautlos einen Durchgang freigab, der direkt in eine winzige Kammer führte. Snape trat ein, und der Durchgang verschloß sich wieder wie von Zauberhand. Die Wände waren bis zur Decke vollgestellt mit besonders seltenen, beziehungsweise hochgiftigen Extrakten, Tinkturen oder Drogen – Severus Snapes ganzer Stolz, seine „Schatzkammer".

Er entfernte behutsam eine gewundene Flasche mit milchigem Inhalt, murmelte zwei knappe Worte, und der entstandene Spalt gab plötzlich den Blick in seinen Klassenraum frei. Snape lehnte sich erschöpft auf einen Schemel. Bisweilen war sein kleiner Ausguck doch zu mehr nutze, als für Notfälle bereitzustehen, die glücklicherweise bisher nie eingetreten waren. Er brannte darauf zu sehen, wie Catriona ihre selbstauferlegte Aufgabe meisterte.

Jetzt ging die Tür…

Catriona MacGillivray, die den Klassenraum das letzte Mal als Schülerin betreten hatte, gab sich alle Mühe, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, als sie die Klinke umfaßte und beherzt hinunterdrückte.

Gute Ideen zu haben, erkannte sie zu ihrer Verblüffung, hieß noch lange nicht, auch zu wissen, wie man sie geschickt für eine Klasse umsetzte.

In genau zehn Minuten würde sie aber eben dies leisten müssen, und allmählich begann sie zu verstehen, weswegen Severus Snapes Stimmung schlagartig gereizt wurde, wenn man auf seine Lehrtätigkeit zu sprechen kam.

Ein rascher Blick auf den Stundenplan – fünftes Schuljahr, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Natürlich. McGonagall schien eine besondere Vorliebe für Konflikte zu haben – nur dies erklärte, wieso sie eine solch explosive Häuserkombination in gemeinsame Stunden schickte. Andererseits bestand das ganze Leben aus der Kunst, mit Menschen zurechtzukommen, die man im besten Falle nur nicht mochte; da lohnte es durchaus, bereits in der Schule mit den Lektionen zu beginnen.

MacGillivray legte sich Zettel zurecht, stellte sicher, daß auf jedem Platz ein Schälchen getrockneter Fliegenaugen stand und befreite die Tafel mit einem Zauberspruch von alten Anweisungen.

(Snape in seinem Versteck rollte die Augen; bei ihm pflegte stets ein besonders unfähiger Schüler die Tafel zur Strafe zu reinigen – ohne Magie.)

Ein hastiger Blick zur Uhr – sich sammeln – immerhin wollte sie nicht zum Gespött der Schule werden und den Tränkemeister mit einer meisterhaft mißlungenen Stunde blamieren… Konzentration… schon vernahm man gedämpft Schritte auf dem Gang, helle Stimmen, tiefe Stimmen, Kichern und Streiten.

MacGillivray gönnte sich einen Moment der inneren Einkehr, bevor sie sich erhob und kerzengerade neben dem Pult postierte, das, wenn schon für sie recht unbequem, für die im Vergleich zu ihr geradezu zwergenhafte Pomona Sprout eine wahre Qual gewesen sein mußte. Ein energischer Wink ihres Zauberstabes ließ die Türe aufspringen.

Als hätte allein der Ort die Macht, auf die ungestümen Schülerseelen dämpfend einzuwirken, verstummte das Geschwätz, aber kaum hatte der erste die unbekannte Person am Katheder entdeckt, ging ein neugieriges Raunen durch die hereinströmende Klasse begleitet von aufgeregtem Tuscheln und verhaltenem Lachen.

„Setzen Sie sich", rief MacGillivray gerade laut genug, um das Gemurmel zu übertönen.

„Bevor Sie Neugiers sterben und eine vortreffliche Stunde Zaubertränke verpassen – Sie haben heute mit mir das Vergnügen", fuhr sie in normaler Lautstärke fort, kaum, daß alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten.

'Ob das Vergnügen beiderseitig sein wird, muß sich erst noch zeigen', dachte sie säuerlich, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und teilte damit jedem ein Zettelchen zu.

„Wenn ich Ihre Namen aufrufe und Sie bestätigen, erscheinen sie auf dem Papier", erklärte die Schottin (Snapes Lippen verzogen sich in anerkennendem Schmunzeln.) und faßte ein aufmerksames Mädchen mit buschigem Braunhaar scharf ins Auge, dem offenbar eine Frage unter den Nägeln brannte.

„Ich bin Catriona MacGillivray", sagte sie lächelnd und deponierte den eigenen Namenszettel auf dem Pult.

Das Mädchen schien sich zu entspannen.

Übereifrige Schüler, überlegte Catriona, konnten Fluch und Segen zugleich sein.

„Entschuldigung", die Betreffende reckte einen aufgeregten Arm, „was ist mit Professor Sprout?"

„Miß…"

„…Hermione Granger", kam es bereitwillig, und sofort erschien der Name auf Hermiones Kärtchen in geschwungenen Lettern.

„Miß Granger", wiederholte MacGillivray geduldig, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wippte nachdenklich auf und nieder, „was geschieht, wenn man einem Musizierenden Schellenbaum Bleiwasser verabreicht?"

(Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Sie ahnte ja nicht, auf was sie sich da einließ. Er mochte Hermione Granger nicht besonders; ihre altkluge Art war ihm ein Dorn im Auge, aber sie war die einzige, abgesehen von Draco Malfoy, der sich auch recht passabel anstellte, bei der er das Gefühl haben konnte, sein Unterricht sei nicht vergebens.)

Im Hintergrund kicherte jemand, aber die Befragte setzte sich noch einmal aufrechter hin und dozierte stolz: „Seine Lautstärke wird unerträglich. Dies kann zu schweren Schäden am Gehör führen."

Plötzlich erkannte sie den Zusammenhang, ihre Augen wurden groß, und sie sagte betroffen: „Oh!"

MacGillivray nickte knapp, ergriff die Namensliste (Hatte er sie ihr gegeben? fragte sich Snape verwirrt; er erinnerte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran.) und machte sich auf einen Gang durchs Klassenzimmer auf.

„Ein zwar nicht einfallsloser, aber dennoch ausgesprochen unintelligenter Streich, wenn Sie mich fragen", bemerkte sie kühl. „Aber Professor Sprout wird sich erholen. – Genug der Vorrede. Sie haben eine Menge zu lernen. – Eliza Atterley."

Ein unscheinbares Mädchen mit blaßblonden Wimpern hob die Hand, woraufhin auch dieser Name auf dem zugehörigen Kärtchen erschien.

„Vincent Crabbe."

Obgleich Catriona wenig von Sekundenurteilen hielt, war sie in diesem Falle durchaus geneigt, eine Ausnahme zu machen.

Mit übermäßiger Intelligenz schienen weder dieser Bursche, noch sein Banknachbar Gregory Goyle gesegnet zu sein, und daß die zwei andere Qualitäten hatten, bezweifelte sie voreingenommenerweise ganz erheblich. Dummheit – der Feind eines jeden Lehrers.

Neville Longbottom wirkte etwas tolpatschig, während Draco Malfoy ganz der Sohn seines Vaters war. Sie hatte Lucius einmal in einer Sitzung gesehen, in der es um Zuwendungen des Zaubereiministeriums an die Flamelstiftung ging – ein eloquenter, aalglatter, aber auch sehr spendabler Mann – sie hatte nicht recht gewußt, was sie von ihm halten sollte.

Bei Harry Potter verharrte sie kurz, musterte den Jungen, der den Mordversuch Voldemorts nahezu unversehrt überlebt hatte, durchdringend, bevor sie über Ron Weasley das Ende der Liste erreichte.

„Ich arbeite für die Flamelstiftung in Brasilien", informierte sie die Klasse, die jetzt gespannt an ihren Lippen hing, „daher werden Sie den Trank, den Sie heute bei mir kennenlernen, mit Sicherheit nicht in Ihren Büchern finden."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Hermione Granger eilends ihr Exemplar zuklappte und Ron Weasley, der Zeuge der Darbietung geworden war, ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Mr. Weasley, wozu dienen getrocknete Fliegenaugen?"

„Äh…" Der Rotschopf – unleugbar bei Unwissen ertappt – zermarterte sichtlich angestrengt sein Gehirn.

„Soweit richtig", entfuhr es MacGillivrays scharfer Zunge.

Verhaltenes Feixen.

„Ähm…"

„Ja?"

Er errötete, kam dadurch der Lösung jedoch nicht näher.

Hermione Granger lief Gefahr, sich den Arm auszukugeln, aber Catriona sah sich ausgiebig um – was nützte es der Klasse, wenn immer dieselbe für sie alle mitdachte?

„Mr. Longbottom, haben Sie eine Meinung dazu?"

„Äh, also…", begann Neville nervös, den der bloße Fakt aufzuregen schien, plötzlich gefragt worden zu sein, aber Geduld gehörte nicht zu MacGillivrays Stärken.

„Ich muß mich doch sehr wundern", sagte sie eisig, und nicht wenige Schüler fühlten sich unangenehm an ihren ursprünglichen Tränkelehrer erinnert. „Dies haben Sie bei Professor Snape im zweiten Jahr gelernt." (Bestätigendes Nicken in der versteckten Kammer. Oh, was war sie idealistisch. Diese desinteressierten Bälger behielten doch grundsätzlich nur, was ihnen für Streiche dienen konnte.) „– Ja, Miß Granger, ich sehe wohl, daß Sie die Antwort kennen. – Sie auch, Mr. Malfoy?" schoß sie plötzlich auf den blonden Slytherinschüler, der ungeniert mit Gregory Goyle schwatzte.

„Gewiß", erwiderte er glatt zum Zeichen, daß er sowohl erzählen als auch zuhören konnte, „getrocknete Fliegenaugen bewirken in allen Kombinationen eine bessere Verträglichkeit der Tränke, außerdem eine Löslichkeitserhöhung schwerlöslicher Komponenten."

„Korrekt", bestätigte MacGillivray zufrieden und beschloß, das etwas zu triumphierende Lächeln des Jungen vorerst zu ignorieren. „Mr. Weasley, Sie täten gut daran, sich die Information zu notieren", teilte sie dem Rotschopf mit, der mit Harry Potter tuschelte. Er fuhr zusammen und kritzelte mit glühenden Ohren etwas aufs Pergament.

„Wann wird Professor Snape denn wieder unterrichten?" erkundigte sich Malfoy mit unverhohlener Neugierde, in der Catriona auch ein Fünkchen echtes Interesse zu erkennen glaubte.

„In naher Zukunft, Mr. Malfoy", gab sie vage zurück; bei Snapes Eigensinn konnte das durchaus schon die nächste Stunde bedeuten.

„Also, Sie werden heute einen Trank herstellen, der bei Lanzenotterbissen eingesetzt wird und oft wahre Wunder wirkt. Dabei" –

„Es gibt nicht viele Lanzenottern in England", warf Harry Potter ein und hielt dem forschenden Blick ihrer Turmalinaugen mit aufrührerischem Gleichmut stand, so daß sie sich zwingen mußte, überdeutliche Antipathie aus ihrer Stimme fernzuhalten, als sie kühl fortfuhr: „_Dabei_ sollen Sie vor allem eines lernen: wie man improvisiert, wenn etwas einmal nicht nach Plan verläuft. – Sie, Mr. Potter, sind vorlaut. Das hat noch keinem gutgetan. Oder überfordert Sie anspruchsvolle Arbeit?"

Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle klatschten, und ein Mädchen namens Pansy Parkinson grinste schadenfroh, während Granger, Weasley und Seamus Finnegan zu Potters Verteidigung grimmig dreinschauten und ihr giftige Blicke zuwarfen.

(Der Tränkemeister lächelte anerkennend; erstens war es naturgemäß in seinem Sinne, daß man Potter bloßstellte; unabhängig davon gefiel es ihm jedoch auch zu sehen, wie sie souverän immer wieder Land gewann, selbst wenn es die Klasse mit Ungehörigkeiten versuchte.)

Aha, hier verlief also die Grenze. Nun, es konnte nicht schaden, ein wenig zu provozieren; nichts verabscheute sie mehr als Duckmäusertum gepaart mit Feigheit, sah man von Dummheit einmal ab.

„Das tut sie nicht", sagte Harry zähneknirschend, und MacGillivray vermutete zu Recht, soeben die Anwartschaft auf einen Ehrenplatz in seiner Liste der unbeliebtesten Lehrer erworben zu haben.

Wenn sie es genau bedachte, so störte sie dies nicht im Geringsten; der Junge hatte ganz offensichtlich ein Problem, Autorität anzuerkennen.

„_Madam_", sagte MacGillivray daher gebieterisch und nahm mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit zur Kenntnis, wie Potter wütend, aber folgsam wiederholte: „Das tut sie nicht, _Madam_."

„Um so besser."

Sie wandte sich der Tafel zu. „Dies sind die gebräuchlichen Zutaten", gab sie bekannt, woraufhin so ungewöhnliche Begriffe wie 'Tanzendes Schwertauge' oder 'Feuerspeiende Kannenpflanze' zu lesen waren.

„Kennt jemand von Ihnen einen oder mehrere Bestandteile?"

MacGillivray blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

Betretene Blicke; sogar Hermione Granger, die es sichtlich wurmte, nicht viel Konstruktives beitragen zu können, hatte den Arm nicht gehoben.

Die Schottin wollte gerade schicksalsergeben mit den Erläuterungen beginnen, als sich eine Hand zögerlich in die Luft schraubte.

„Mr. Longbottom?"

Catriona verfolgte mit hochgezogenen Brauen überrascht und angetan, wie der Bursche, von dem sie bis eben noch geglaubt hatte, er könne nicht bis drei zählen, fehlerfrei Wesen und Anwendung der exotischen Zutaten aufzählte.

Auch Snape in seiner Kammer wölbte die Brauen. Soviel Sinnvolles hatte Longbottom in den ganzen Jahren seines Unterrichtes nicht zustandegebracht, aber als Catrionas klingender schottischer Akzent sagte: „Absolut richtig. Das ist fünf Hauspunkte wert, würde ich meinen.", verzog sich das bleiche Gesicht des Tränkemeisters verärgert. Jetzt übertrieb sie es eindeutig mit ihrem Wohlwollen.

„Wie Mr. Longbottom uns gerade aufgeklärt hat", informierte MacGillivray, „benötigt man unter anderem fünf Beeren des Korallenmooses. Dumm nur, wenn es im Bedarfsfall nicht zur Verfügung steht."

Sie schwenkte den Zauberstab, und die kleinen orangefarbenen Beeren verschwanden aus dem Zutatenschrank.

Ron Weasley sah einigermaßen entsetzt drein und Neville Longbottom trotz seines Erfolges geradezu panisch, während Hermione Granger die Nase kraus zog, vielleicht um sich das angestrengte Nachdenken zu erleichtern.

Harry Potter wirkte zu Snapes hämischer Freude etwas hilflos; er sah von Ron zu Hermione und dann nach vorn zu Catriona MacGillivray.

„Beginnen Sie – ich rate Ihnen, einen sinnvollen Ersatz zu erdenken, _bevor_ Sie an die Stelle gelangen, an der Sie das Moos zufügen müßten."

In der allgemeinen Unruhe, die nun entstand, weil kaum ein Schüler die Wichtigkeit ihrer Worte erfaßt hatte, blieben einzig Hermione Granger und Draco Malfoy ruhig sitzen; letzterer, weil er sich von Crabbe und Goyle bedienen ließ; Hermione um nachzudenken; wenigstens hoffte Catriona dies.

Sie nahm sich Zeit, durch den Klassenraum zu streifen, warf prüfende Blicke hierhin und dorthin, krittelte, wenn ihr etwas zu abstrus erschien und kehrte schließlich zum Pult zurück.

„Konsultieren Sie mich _rechtzeitig_, wenn Sie unsicher sind", warnte sie mit einem ironischen Unterton in der Stimme und einem klugen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich sehe mindestens zwei Dritteln von Ihnen an, daß Sie ziemlich frei von Wissen sind, wie Sie an die Aufgabe herangehen sollen. Eins schwöre ich Ihnen, wenn Sie nicht zurande kommen, nur weil Sie zu stolz oder zu dumm sind, nachzufragen, dann werden Sie sich wünschen, Professor Snape stünde vor Ihnen."

Severus Snape vergaß für einen Moment die Schwäche, aufgrund derer er kurz davor gewesen war, in sein Quartier zurückzukehren. Auch wenn es ihn erzürnte, daß sie der Klasse mit seiner Person drohte, hatte er sich doch nie und nimmer soviel Unterhaltung von einer Stunde Zaubertränke unter Catrionas Leitung versprochen.

Einzig Harry Potter schien den Schneid zu haben, seine Unfähigkeit einzugestehen. Er verließ widerwillig seinen Platz und trat nach vorn, um MacGillivray eine Frage zu stellen, die bedauerlicherweise zu leise war, als daß Snape sie hätte verstehen können.

Wie unsäglich vorhersehbar – wenn es um eigenständiges Denken ging, versagte die Mehrheit der Schüler kläglich. Wenigstens hatte es den Anschein, als wüßte die neunmalkluge Hermione Granger, wie vorzugehen war, und das, obwohl ihr Bücherweisheiten hier nicht weiterhalfen.

Potter kehrte augenscheinlich erleichtert zu seinem Kessel zurück – Catriona hatte ihm doch nicht die Lösung verraten?

Aber nein, so intensiv, wie er zu Hermione Granger schielte, war ihm die endgültige Erleuchtung bisher verborgen geblieben.

So gern Snape dem weiteren Fortgang der Stunde beigewohnt hätte; die Stimme der Vernunft gebot ihm, stehenden Fußes in seine Gemächer zurückzukehren, um sich dort eine Weile auszuruhen.

Er hatte sich gerade steif von dem harten Schemel erhoben, als er Catriona erzürnt rufen hörte: „Klapperschlange, Kreuzkraut und Gefräßige Efeutute! – Mr. Weasley, wenn Sie schon bei Miß Granger abkupfern, dann sehen Sie wenigstens richtig hin! Rhamnus catharticus, Kreuzdorn, sollte es sein; Sie haben Färberfaulbaum, Rhamnus tinctoria, genommen. – Im Übrigen beides verkehrt."

Hermiones Gesicht verlor jeden Ausdruck; sie schien nicht zu wissen, ob sie vor Verzweiflung oder vor Ärger über ihr Versagen in Tränen ausbrechen sollte.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", fuhr MacGillivray fort und stellte klar: „Das ist verdiente Strafe für dämliches Nachahmen. – Oh, und Mr. Weasley, für Sie eine Abhandlung über Wesen und Anwendung von Kreuzdorn im Vergleich zu Färberfaulbaum, am besten gleich zu übermorgen."

Ron stöhnte vernehmlich, was die Schottin veranlaßte, eine winzige Prise gehäckselten Färberfaulbaums in seinen Ansatz zu streuen.

Sofort zischte und fauchte der Kessel gefährlich; der Inhalt wallte auf und nieder, als besäße er ein Eigenleben und bedrohte den entsetzten Weasley mit akutem Überschwappen.

„Evanesco", befahl MacGillivray kalt, und Ron ließ den angehaltenen Atem erleichtert entweichen.

Dies würde ihm hoffentlich eine Lehre sein, überlegte sie verdrossen und putzte zornig einen Fleck von der Brille.

„Miß Granger, auch Sie von vorn", herrschte sie die Musterschülerin an, und Snape lugte interessiert aus seinem Versteck, das zum Klassenraum hin durch einen gläsernen Schrank getarnt war.

Da es aber nichts zu sehen gab, außer einer geknickten Hermione, riß sich der Tränkemeister schweren Herzens von dem Schauspiel los.

Ihm war zu schwindelig, um noch länger in dem stickigen Kämmerlein bleiben zu können.

Gegen Ende der Stunde hieß MacGillivray die Schüler, ihre Ansätze sorgsam abzukühlen und bis zur nächsten Stunde zu bedecken.

„Was ist des Rätsels Lösung?" fragte sie in den dampfgeschwängerten Kerker hinein und nickte sowohl Draco Malfoy als auch Seamus Finnegan aufmunternd zu.

„Quassiaholz", posaunte Malfoy denn auch unaufgefordert; einer Aufmunterung hätte er gewiß nicht bedurft, und Hermione Granger seufzte erleichtert. Offenbar war ihr nach dem ersten Mißerfolg doch noch die Erkenntnis gekommen.

„So ist es", bestätigte MacGillivray zufrieden. „Und weshalb eignet es sich nun als Notfallersatz für die Beeren des Korallenmooses? – Ach, schreiben Sie das besser als Hausaufgabe."

(Verhaltenes Murren, doch niemand wagte lauten Protest.)

„Letzte Frage und fünf Hauspunkte wert", Catriona blitzte die Schüler gerissen aus beunruhigend goldgrünen Augen an. „Wozu dient Quassiaholz noch?"

„Zum Aromatisieren von Branntwein", brummte es unwirsch, jedoch wie aus der Pistole geschossen aus einer völlig unerwarteten Ecke.

Alles starrte auf Gregory Goyle, der trotzig die Lippe vorschob und sich Mühe gab, besonders grimmig dreinzuschauen.

„Sie haben Recht", sagte MacGillivray noch immer verblüfft. „Fünf Punkte für Slytherin."

Unter allgemeinem Gejohle und Beifall auf der einen und enttäuschten, miesepetrigen Gesichtern auf der anderen Seite, erklärte sie die Stunde nicht minder erleichtert für beendet.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel neunundzwanzig.

Eure Meinungen, Anregungen oder Kommentare sind **erwünscht**, also bitte keine Scheu.

Alle, die nun finden (wie meine hochgeschätzte Beta), daß Ron doch ziemlich schlecht dabei weggekommen ist, denen sei versichert, man lernt am besten durch harte Erfahrungen. Manchmal. ;-)

**Kleine Pflanzenkunde: **_Korallenmoos (Nertera granadensis)_ ist bei den Muggeln als Zierpflanze bekannt, die sich so gut verkauft, weil sie meist aus Unkenntnis der Anforderungen über kurz oder lang eingeht.

_Quassia (Quassia amara)_oder auch _Bitterholz_ diente als Amarum und wurde auch zum Beendigen unerwünschter Schwangerschaften benützt. Fragt Gregory Goyle (wahlweise auch Catriona) nach dem Geheimrezept für den aromatisierten Branntwein.

_Kreuzdorn (Rhamnus catharticus)_ und _Färberfaulbaum (Rhamnus tinctorium)_ werden in der Muggelheilkunde wenig verwendet, schon eher _Rhamnus frangula (Faulbaum)_ als Abführmittel.


	30. Zwischentöne

_Herzlichen Dank an alle mitteilsamen und stillen Leser! Ein Update aus dem Notdienst mit einer anderen Wordversion, aber ich hoffe, es geht trotzdem. Viel Vergnügen bei..._

Kapitel 30: Zwischentöne

„Severus, du wirst es kaum glauben", begrüßte ihn MacGillivray überschwenglich, „dein Klassenraum ist unversehrt, keiner deiner Schüler wurde verletzt oder hat einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten und ich auch nicht, obwohl dies von untergeordneter Bedeutung ist, ich weiß."

Sie legte schmunzelnd warme Hände auf die knochigen Schultern des Tränkemeisters, der trotz seiner ungesunden Blässe ein unverfrorenes Lächeln aufsetzte.

Daß er so gelöst wirkte, verwunderte Catriona; natürlich wäre es für ihn gewesen, alles bis ins kleinste Detail zu erkunden, bis die befragte Person später nicht mehr wußte, ob man ihr Veritaserum verabreicht hatte oder nicht.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" wechselte sie überraschend das Thema in der Absicht, ihm eine ehrliche Antwort zu entlocken.

Snapes Lächeln gefror. Er fühlte sich zerschlagen und müde, quälend übel und plötzlich hungrig, aber das zuzugeben, erschien ihm völlig unmöglich. Daher beschränkte er sich auf ein vages: „Es geht", dessen wahre Bedeutung sich MacGillivray mit der ihr eigenen Scharfsinnigkeit zusammenreimte.

„Wie viele von den Hohlköpfen sind schließlich auf Lignum quassiae gekommen?" streute Snape beiläufig ein, während er scheinbar beschäftigt in einem abgegriffenen Lederband blätterte.

Die sanfte Massagebewegung Catrionas geschickter Hände erstarb jäh. Sie trat vor ihn und blickte ihm scharf in die unergründlichen schwarzen Augen.

„Ich würde gemerkt haben, wenn du versucht hättest" –

„Hmpf", machte Snape abfällig, als bezweifle er ihre Okklumentikfähigkeiten doch erheblich und hielt ihrem Blick ungeniert stand.

„Nun, wie viele?"

„Etwas weniger als ein Drittel", gab MacGillivray widerwillig bekannt. „Längst nicht alles Leuchten. – Bist du mir etwa gefolgt?"

„Ich hatte lange nicht mehr so gute Unterhaltung", sagte Snape unverschämt, ohne ihre Frage zu beachten. „Für jemanden, der noch nie unterrichtet hat, war das mehr als akzeptabel."

Catriona glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Der ewig krittelnde, nie zufriedene, bis zur Haarspalterei penible Severus Snape _lobte_ sie?

Eigentlich undenkbar und dennoch…

„Freut mich, daß es dir gefallen hat", spöttelte sie warmherzig. „Die Klasse wird mich hoffentlich in bleibender Erinnerung behalten. – Bist du mir gefolgt, weil du mir nicht vertraust oder aus Neugierde?"

Snape schien einen Moment aufmerksam über die Frage nachzudenken, bevor er ernsthaft versicherte: „Ich war _interessiert_."

MacGillivray mußte gegen ihren Willen lachen. Zu schade, daß er ihr nicht verriet, wie er es angestellt hatte, ungesehen zu bleiben. Das herauszufinden würde eine weitere Herausforderung werden.

„Komm", sagte sie plötzlich ernst und streckte einladend den rechten Arm aus.

„Wohin?" Snape machte keine Anstalten, sich zu erheben, aber das Buch ruhte still auf seinem Schoß und die ewig frostigen, viel zu dürren Hände hatte er mitleiderregend darüber ineinander verhakt.

„Zu Madam Pomfrey natürlich", rief MacGillivray, als sei dies das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. „Es wird Zeit, daß sie dich wieder einmal zu Gesicht bekommt."

Sofort verhärtete sich der relativ entspannte Gesichtsausdruck des Tränkemeisters. Seine Lippen wurden schmal und die Augen abwesend und unlesbar.

Wenn sie nur im Unrecht gewesen wäre – liebend gern hätte er mit aller ihm zur Verfügung stehender Wortgewandtheit den Vorschlag erst jeglicher Grundlage beraubt, um ihn dann genüßlich in der Luft zu zerreißen, aber zu deutlich spürte er bei jeder Bewegung, daß es mehr als einen Grund gab, von allzu vehementen Ablehnungen Abstand zu nehmen.

So beschränkte er sich auf ein lahmes „Ich kann allein gehen", das MacGillivray erst einen überraschten Blick, dann jedoch ein erleichtertes Grinsen entlockte.

„Ich muß ohnehin bald zur zweiten Stunde", sagte sie leichthin. „Willst du gar nicht wissen, wer heute die letzten Punkte für dein Haus geholt hat?"

Snapes dunkle Brauen hoben sich ein wenig, gerade genug, um Interesse am Rand des Desinteresses zu bekunden und längst nicht ausreichend, um ihr den Triumph einer unerhörten Neuigkeit zu gönnen.

Sie machte eine nachlässige Bewegung, so daß das spärliche Licht in einer der Glasperlenketten reflektiert wurde, die sie um die Handgelenke geschlungen trug und sah ihn scharf an, um ihm zu zeigen, daß sie sein Spiel durchschaut hatte, aber trotzdem gewillt war, ihn an der Information teilhaben zu lassen.

„Gregory Goyle. Hättest du das vermutet?" gab sie mit äußerster Liebenswürdigkeit bekannt und genoß seine unverhohlene Überraschung.

Mit einem Mal schien ihm jedoch ein Licht aufzugehen, und er bemerkte schlau: „Was war denn die Frage?"

„Die sonstige Anwendung von Quassiaholz", sagte MacGillivray arglos, woraufhin Snape abfällig schnaubte.

„Das war das Thema seiner letzten Strafarbeit bei mir – obwohl bemerkenswert ist, daß er sich _überhaupt_ etwas gemerkt hat."

Einen Moment lang sahen sich beide vollkommen ernst an, dann lachte die Schottin, und Snapes strenge Züge erhellte ein freies Lächeln.

Er erhob sich, raffte die Robe und wandte sich zur Tür. „Bis später."

xoxoxox

Als Snape die Krankenstation betrat, blieb er wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Was, wenn Pomona Sprout noch hier weilte? Er legte keinen Wert darauf, der vorübergehend ertaubten oder doch zumindest schwerhörigen Kräuterkundelehrerin überhaupt zu begegnen, geschweige denn, sie als Nachbarin im Krankenbett wiederzutreffen. Allein bei der Vorstellung überlief ihn ein eisiger Schauder.

Unglücklicherweise verbot ihm pragmatische Einsicht in die Notwendigkeit einen übereilten Rückzug, aber vielleicht konnte er ja – zu spät.

„Oh, Professor", rief Poppy Pomfrey mit übertriebener Geschäftigkeit, „Sie habe ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Setzen Sie sich!"

Ehe er es sich versah, glitt ihr Zauberstab streng über seinen Körper, und ein Seufzen, das immer alarmierter wurde, je mehr Informationen sie erhielt, begleitete jede ihrer Bewegungen.

„Müssen Sie alles so unsäglich dramatisieren?" bemerkte Snape gereizt, dem längst alles zuviel wurde und machte Anstalten, sich dem strengen Auge der Medizin zu entziehen.

„Hiergeblieben!" Madam Pomfrey drohte ihm gutmütig mit dem Zauberstab.

„Sie wären nicht freiwillig gekommen, wenn Sie nicht spürten, daß Sie Hilfe brauchten", sagte sie salomonisch. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, daß ich die Kräftigungstränke überspringen kann, da Sie deren Wirkung bereits eigenmächtig ausgereizt haben?"

Snape fügte sich durch ein winziges, unwirsches Kopfrucken in das Unvermeidliche und nahm auf einem Bett Platz, während die Heilerin die vertraute Muggelinfusion vorbereitete.

„Niemand wird Sie sehen", beruhigte sie ihn mit einem Anflug von Ungeduld, als sie seine Augen blitzschnell im Raum umherhuschen sah. „Ich wußte gleich, daß es keine gute Idee war, Sie schon wieder unterrichten zu lassen."

Der Tränkemeister beschränkte sich auf einen vagen Unmutslaut; sie würde es noch früh genug erfahren, wer seine Stunden gegeben hatte.

xoxoxox

Es regnete noch immer ohne Unterlaß, als Catriona MacGillivray ihre zweite Doppelstunde Zaubertränke beendete und verhältnismäßig zufriedene Hufflepuff- und Ravenclawschüler des sechsten Jahres entließ.

Sie lächelte in sich hinein, während sie beschwingten Schrittes die Kerker verließ, um Remus Lupin einen Besuch abzustatten.

Wenn sie nicht irrte, erforderte eine Verwandlung ohne Wolfsbann bei „Ungeübten" mindestens eine dreitägige Rekonvaleszenz, und Lupin hatte grauenvoll ausgesehen in Albus Dumbledores Büro.

Die Tür öffnete sich auf ihr Klopfen selbsttätig, so daß sie den Kopf durch den Spalt streckte und in den Raum fragte: „Darf man eintreten?"

„Sonst hätte ich dir die Tür nicht geöffnet, Catriona."

Zweifellos Lupins Stimme, ernsthaft und dennoch mit einem Hauch von Ironie, die sie sonst überhaupt nicht von ihm kannte.

Der Werwolf saß an einem von Papieren übersäten Sekretär, eine abgegriffene Schwanenfeder in der rechten Hand; die linke war böse geschwollen und ruhte auf einem Abakus.

„Setz dich doch", bat er, als er ihre Zurückhaltung bemerkte. „Ich versuche, mich so schnell wie möglich wieder nützlich zu machen", lächelte er fast entschuldigend und war für einen Moment der Remus Lupin, an den sie sich erinnerte. „Ein bißchen Fluchrückverfolgung, ein wenig Abrechnung für Dion Fletchers Lokal und sonst alles, wobei dem Orden meine Hilfe dienlich sein kann. – Wo ist Severus?"

Catriona zuckte geistesgegenwärtig die Achseln, aber bevor eine Lüge ihre Lippen verlassen konnte, sagte Lupin: „Bemüh dich nicht. Ich weiß, daß du heute unterrichtet hast. – Harry Potter hat's mir erzählt", fügte er rasch hinzu, als sich ihre Augen verdüsterten.

Ihr despektierliches Schnauben erinnerte ihn verdächtig an den Tränkemeister. Ob sie sich bewußt war, daß sogar ihre Art, die Brauen zu wölben, sich in Severus Snape wiederfand?

„Die schnellste Eileule ist eine lahme Ente im Vergleich zu der Geschwindigkeit der Informationsausbreitung in den Mauern von Hogwarts", bemerkte sie säuerlich und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Was hat Potter denn erzählt? Nicht daß ich neugierig wäre…"

„Severus sollte ohnehin noch nicht wieder unterrichten", half Lupin in versöhnlichem Ton und erhob sich vom Schreibtisch. Seine Bewegungen waren schwerfällig und ungelenk, als wüßte sein Körper nicht, wie er die menschlichen Glieder bewegen sollte.

„Was deine pädagogischen Fähigkeiten betrifft… Harry war zwar nicht begeistert, aber das ist er von Severus auch nicht."

„Danke sehr!" MacGillivray preßte verärgerte Lippen aufeinander. „Daß ich in einem Vergleich mit Professor Snape ebenso schlecht abschneide, beruhigt mich ungemein."

Lupin lächelte nachsichtig. Als er jedoch sprach, wurde seine Miene schlagartig ernst.

„Schütze ihn, Catriona", sagte er leise. „Einzig bei dir läßt er es zu, und es versuchen ohnehin nur sehr wenige."

MacGillivray überlief ein eisiger Schauer. Sie mußte unwillkürlich zurückgewichen sein, denn Lupin tat etwas Unerwartetes – er folgte ihr, ergriff ihre Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Severus ist wie immer nahezu perfekt verschlossen, aber du… wie du ihn verteidigst, ihm beistehst – das macht man nicht nur aus Gerechtigkeitssinn."

Lupins noch immer leicht blutunterlaufene Augen bohrten sich in ihre, als er mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinzufügte: „Natürlich wirst du gleich alles vehement abstreiten, aber sei's drum. Ich muß nur die Gunst der Stunde nutzen, in der noch meine wölfischen Züge einen Teil meines Wesens bestimmen, um dir zu sagen, daß ich nicht blind bin und so gern auch nicht das Nachsehen habe."

In MacGillivrays aristokratische Züge trat ein Ausdruck überraschten Bedauerns.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte sie aufrichtig, machte sich jedoch aus seinem Griff los. „Ich bin nicht

gekommen, um Professor Snape zu diskutieren", fuhr sie geschäftig fort, „sondern um dir zu danken, daß du dir dies alles auferlegt hast. Das war in der Tat ein großes Opfer."

Nun war es an Lupin, ihren Blick zu meiden.

„Wenn du mir sagst, was dich jetzt am meisten quält, rufe ich dir einen passenden Trank auf."

Er vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seiner schäbigen Robe, lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, als dächte er darüber nach und sagte schließlich: „Die Gelenkschmerzen bringen mich um."

Es schien ihm bereits wieder schwerzufallen, eigene Wünsche kundzutun; errötend nahm er das von Catriona aufgerufene Fläschchen entgegen und leerte es in einem Zug.

So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte ihr nicht böse sein.

„Wann kehrst du nach Brasilien zurück?" erkundigte er sich unvermittelt und bereute die Frage im selben Moment, denn Catrionas Lippen wurden seltsam schmal, und ein stumpfer Zug trat in ihre ausdrucksvollen Augen.

„Noch hat mir die Stiftung nicht bedeutet, daß es an der Zeit wäre", sagte sie nachdenklich, „aber meine Tage in Hogwarts sind gezählt, soviel steht fest."

Sie holte tief Atem, setzte die Brille ab und massierte mit zwei Fingern den Nasenrücken.

„Der Orden könnte jemanden wie dich brauchen", bemerkte Lupin bedächtig, verwünschte sich jedoch gleich darauf für seine Offenheit. Dieses Wechselspiel zwischen den Resten seiner wölfischen Natur und seinem eigentlichen, besonnen-ruhigen Selbst sollte wirklich niemand miterleben müssen.

Mit Sicherheit hatte er sie jetzt in eine verfängliche Situation gebracht. Was, wenn sie gar nicht im Traum daran dachte, sich seinem Kampf anzuschließen? Was, wenn es diese Option nie für sie gegeben hatte? Mit welchem Recht nahm er an, der Sieg über Voldemort müßte für sie die gleiche Priorität haben wie für den Orden? Würde sie nun überhaupt noch ablehnen können, oder hatte er ihr mit seiner leichtsinnigen Bemerkung eine moralische Bürde auferlegt, derer sie sich unmöglich erwehren durfte?

„Und was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach hier tun?" MacGillivray spottete nicht; erwartungsvoll ruhten ihre Augen auf seiner abgewetzten Gestalt.

„Wenn ich es recht bedenke, ist deine Hilfe gewiß nicht mehr gänzlich unwillkommen für Severus und" –

„Siehst du, Remus", unterbrach sie ihn scharf, „genau das ist das Problem. Es gibt keine Aufgabe hier für mich. Ich gebe doch die Flamelstiftung nicht auf für… für bestenfalls einen Posten als Lehrerin."

Sie wandte sich um, verließ fluchtartig Lupins Quartier, begab sich schnurstracks in Snapes Labor und entrollte Madam Pomfreys Liste der fehlenden Tränke.

Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit machte sie sich ans Werk; Arbeit pflegte aufgewühlte Emotionswogen stets am zuverlässigsten zu glätten, und sie befand sich gerade mitten in einer Sturmflut.

Bisher hatte sie jeden Gedanken an die Rückkehr nach Brasilien, in ihr altes Leben stets meisterlich verdrängt, hatte nicht wahrhaben wollen, daß sie sich früher oder später würde entscheiden müssen.

Der Aufenthalt in Hogwarts, vor allem jedoch die Arbeit und das Zusammensein mit Severus Snape waren so vertraut für sie geworden, daß ihr allein die bloße Erwähnung einer Veränderung mißfiel und Überlegungen zu einer Wiederaufnahme ihrer Forschungen ihr bestenfalls lästig erschienen.

Andererseits hatte sie ihre Aufgabe stets mit Stolz und Zufriedenheit erfüllt, sie gefordert und ihren Verstand geschärft, wohingegen die Vorstellung, zu einer Untergrundkämpferin zu werden, deren einzige Daseinsberechtigung in der „wahren Welt" durch eine unselige Tarnung gegeben war, ihr nicht sonderlich behagte.

Ungeduldig versah sie die Wasserdampfdestillationsapparatur, mit deren Hilfe sie ätherische Öle trennte, mit einem Zeitmeßzauber, der sie alarmieren würde, wenn die Fraktion überdestilliert wäre, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schlug die Tür mit einem vernehmlichen Knall hinter sich zu.

xoxoxox

Severus Snape beobachtete nun schon seit einer Stunde mit stoischer Gelassenheit, wie Tropfen um Tropfen der Infusionslösung mit unbestechlich gleichmäßiger Beharrlichkeit durch den dünnen Schlauch in seine Vene rann.

Poppy Pomfrey, die fest entschlossen gewesen war, ihn über Nacht auf der Krankenstation zu behalten, hatte er eine vor Höflichkeit klirrende Abfuhr erteilt, so daß sie ihm nur säuerlich versicherte, er solle sich dennoch auf einen längeren Aufenthalt einrichten, da man seinem verhungerten Leib Supplemente mit wohldosierter Vorsicht anzubieten hätte.

Snape, für den Müßiggang sonst jenseits des Vorstellbaren lag, fand eine seltsame Befriedigung in dem exakten Fallen der Tropfen, beruhigend vorhersehbar, unbeeinflußt durch die Wirren der Welt.

Als sich eine warme Hand sacht auf seine legte, durchlief ihn ein unwillkürlicher Schauder. Die Berührung, auf eine undefinierbare Art fremd und doch mit dem Widerhall unsagbarer Vertrautheit, überraschte ihn durch ihre Willkommenheit; sie war unbewußt längst ersehnt worden, denn er umfaßte die Hand, noch bevor er aufsah, um Catrionas biegsame Gestalt in sich aufzunehmen.

„Solltest du nicht meine Arbeit fortführen?" spottete der Tränkemeister leutselig und zwang die Aufmerksamkeit gewaltsam von den Tropfen der Infusion fort.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Übertreib es nicht, Severus", drohte sie weniger amüsiert, als er erwartet hatte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" erkundigte sie sich ernsthaft und streichelte zärtlich seine knochigen Schultern.

„Wenn du meinst, werde ich morgen selbst unterrichten, soweit ganz gut", entgegnete er schlau und mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Das Ohr der Medizin ist mindestens ebenso scharf wie das Auge", bemerkte er zur Erklärung und lächelte spröde, als MacGillivrays Augen unwillkürlich im Raum umherschweiften.

„Ich würde gern noch meinen begonnenen Trank mit dem fünften Jahr zu Ende bringen", sagte sie langsam, aber ein abwesender Ausdruck verdüsterte ihren goldgrünen Blick, der den Tränkemeister zunehmend beunruhigte.

„Wenn du nur wüßtest, wie gut _ich_ erst zuhören kann", sagte er leichthin und hoffte inständig, sie möge seine Anspielung verstehen.

Catriona umarmte ihn sekundenlang, ließ sich dann jedoch sittsam neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder und begann aufs Neue, seine eisige Hand mit ihrer Wärme zu beleben.

Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, von Madam Pomfrey in einer möglicherweise verfänglichen Position gesehen zu werden.

„Die Aufgabe, deretwegen ich gekommen bin, ist erfüllt", sagte sie schwer. „Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich meinen Aufenthalt hier nicht mehr vor der Stiftung rechtfertigen kann."

Ein Schatten huschte über Snapes blasses Gesicht; er drückte ihre lebendigen Finger fest. „Wir wußten von Beginn an, daß dies nicht von Dauer sein kann", entgegnete er leise, ohne dabei merklich die Lippen zu teilen und fuhr fort, bevor sie sich über seinen vermeintlichen Mangel an Feingefühl empören konnte: „Es gibt noch unzählige Aufgaben, die während meiner Abwesenheit vernachlässigt wurden und deren Erledigung nun keinen Aufschub mehr duldet."

Einem kühlen Hauch gleich glitt sein Finger über ihren Handrücken.

Catriona schluckte mehrmals; lange schon war sie den Tränen nicht mehr so bedrohlich nahe gewesen.

Severus Snape, der sie anfangs mit Freuden verflucht, verwandelt oder verhext hätte (oder alles zugleich), um sich ihrer zu entledigen, eröffnete ihr nun völlig selbstverständlich einen Weg, ihr beider Zusammensein zu verlängern, auch wenn die erkaufte Zeit kurz sein würde.

Sie neigte sich zu ihm und hauchte einen flüchtigen Kuß auf seine Lippen in der Hoffnung, Madam Pomfrey würde nicht ausgerechnet diesen Moment erwählen, um nach ihrem Patienten zu sehen.

Ein schriller Pfiff ließ sie zusammenfahren; markerschüttert sprang sie auf, und auch Snape schien reichlich mitgenommen.

„Was war _das_?" Der ältliche, gütige Kopf der Heilerin erschien aufgeregt in der Tür.

„Oh, Miß MacGillivray" – sie beobachtete konsterniert, wie der Schottin, die sich recht schnell von dem Schock erholt zu haben schien, vor Lachen Tränen in die Augen schossen und der Tränkemeister halb verständnislos, halb peinlich berührt von einem zum anderen sah – „was ist denn so komisch?"

„Das war ein Warnpfiff der Yanomami", erklärte MacGillivray, als sie wieder sprechen konnte.

„Faszinierend", sagte Madam Pomfrey so trocken, daß man den Staub zu knirschen hören vermeinte, „aber was tut er in meinem Krankenquartier?"

Snape wölbte eine schwarze Braue, die verständlicher sprach, als Worte es gekonnt hätte, und der Geist eines Lächelns umspielte seinen energischen Mund.

„Mir dient er als Alarm für einen Zeitmeßzauber", erklärte die Schottin plötzlich gar nicht mehr amüsiert. „Was konkret bedeutet – eine Destillation erfordert meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich."

Sie rauschte gehetzt mit wallenden Roben davon, und Madam Pomfrey sah ihr entrüstet nach, bevor sie sich ihres Patienten entsann und den Zauberstab über seine abgezehrte Gestalt gleiten ließ.

„Für heute genügt es", bemerkte sie schließlich mehr zu sich selbst und schloß die Infusion ab.

„Mußte sie Sie wirklich sogar bei mir aufsuchen? Etwas Ruhe täte Ihnen nicht schlecht, ob Sie's glauben oder nicht", murmelte sie verdrossen und verband den mageren, sehnigen Arm.

Snape versteifte sich, aufs Höchste alarmiert – hatte Pomfrey etwa die Konversation belauscht oder gar gesehen, wie nahe MacGillivray bei ihm gesessen hatte?

Geistesgegenwärtig sagte er jedoch betont gleichmütig: „Miß MacGillivray assistiert mir, und bestimmte Fragen kann man unmöglich aufschieben."

Er erhob sich unsicher; die Infusionen zeigten oft erst am Folgetag ihre erwünschte Wirkung.

„Erscheinen Sie morgen nicht, Professor", drohte die Heilerin alles andere als gutmütig, „dann lasse ich Sie holen, mein Ehrenwort."

Snape rauschte wortlos davon wie schon MacGillivray vor ihm und gab der Zurückbleibenden mehr Rätsel auf, als die kurze Szene zu zweit es jemals gekonnt hätte.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel dreißig.

Eure Meinungen, Anregungen oder Kommentare sind wie stets erwünscht und ersehnt, also bitte keine Scheu.


	31. Offenbarungen

_Geschätzte Leserschaft, hier kommt die Fortsetzung. Gute Unterhaltung und viel Freude bei…_

Kapitel 31: Offenbarungen

„Du hast mir nichts von der zweiten Stunde erzählt", bemerkte der Tränkemeister und erfreute sich im Stillen der gehauchten Anklage, die sein einfacher Satz implizierte.

Catriona MacGillivray zuckte unbeeindruckt die Achseln und machte eine nichtssagende Handbewegung.

„Vollkommen harmlos", wiegelte sie ab, offensichtlich irritiert, daß er ihr Zusammensein mit solchen Banalitäten zu stören wagte.

Snape saß gegen sie gelehnt, ein Glas Feentränen in Reichweite, und genoß spürbar, wie die sanfte Bestimmtheit ihrer Hände seine verkrampften Schultern lockerte. In wohldosierten Abständen schob sie ihm winzige Bröckchen köstlicher Kuckucksweinlatwergen in den Mund, die er widerstandslos schluckte und tatsächlich mehr ersehnte.

In ihrer Gegenwart legte er mehr und mehr die Maske aus eisiger Unnahbarkeit ab und gestattete ihr den raren Blick hinter die nach allen Regeln der Kunst etablierte Fassade.

Den Gedanken an ihr Fortgehen zuzulassen, erschien ihm gänzlich jenseits des Möglichen; es zerriß ihn, sich auch nur im Entferntesten vorzustellen, allein zurückkehren zu müssen in die Leere der Kerker, die ihm stets willkommene Zuflucht und geschätztes Refugium gewesen waren, ihrer Wärme und Zuversicht beraubt mit niemandem an seiner Seite, der für ihn einstand, dem er begonnen hatte, beinahe unumwunden zu vertrauen.

„Du bedeutest mir viel, Catriona", hörte er sich plötzlich sagen.

Ihre Finger ruhten für einen Atemzug, und er ertappte sich schon jetzt bei dem Wunsch, sie möge fortfahren.

„Sehr viel", wiederholte er so leise, daß es nur Catrionas dschungelgeschärften Sinnen zu verdanken war, daß das Letzte nicht ungehört verklang.

„Und ich", sagte sie zärtlich, aber fest entschlossen, „ ich liebe dich, Severus."

Er erstarrte sekundenlang, saß wie in Marmor gemeißelt da, eine alabasterne Statue mit nachtschwarzem Haar, deren makelloses, kühles Exterior von den wilden Wassern ihrer außer Kontrolle geratenen Emotionen gesprengt zu werden drohte.

Irgendwann fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder; eng umschlungen tranken sie die vertraut-fremde Nähe, atmeten tief das Aroma des anderen und spürten den verklingenden Herzschlägen nach, die unbeeinflußt vom Lauf der Welt anschwollen, um wieder zu verhallen.

Sich mit ihr zu verlieren im Strudel von Geborgenheit und Begehren, seiner Gegenwart gewiß zu sein – innigste Verbundenheit und noch unendlich viel mehr, für das es keinen Namen gab.

„Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten", sagte Catriona leise. „Beim nächsten Treffen des Ordens wäre ich gern dabei."

Snape zog scharf den Atem ein und ließ ihn langsam wieder entweichen. Er hatte so etwas längst befürchtet; es lag in Catrionas Natur, sich voll und ganz einzusetzen, wenn sie erst einmal überzeugt war, das Richtige zu tun. Halbheiten gab es bei ihr ebensowenig wie bei ihm selbst. Was ihn jedoch weitaus mehr beunruhigte, war die Erkenntnis, daß sich ein egoistischer Teil von ihm nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als sie dabeizuhaben, Seite an Seite mit ihr zu arbeiten, ihres Beistandes gewiß zu sein, wenn es sonst niemanden gab, der für ihn einstand. Natürlich stand dies außer Diskussion; er würde nimmer mehr zulassen, daß sie sich in solche Gefahr begab. Je weniger sie wußte, je weniger sie sich involvierte, desto wahrscheinlicher war es, daß sie den unweigerlich bevorstehenden Krieg unbeschadet überstehen würde.

„Du weißt, das ist völlig unmöglich", sagte er sanft, aber mit einer Bestimmtheit, die jeden anderen zutiefst eingeschüchtert hätte. „Noch befindest du dich in keiner großen Gefahr; es kann Zufall sein, daß du hier bist."

MacGillivray lehnte den Kopf an seine Schultern. Sie war ihm so nahe, daß sie die Poren im Stoff seines gestärkten Hemdkragens erkennen konnte. Er roch nach getrockneten Kräutern und der Glut vergehenden Feuers.

„Man hat mir bedeutet, ich könnte für den Orden von Nutzen sein", bemerkte sie gänzlich unaufgeregt. „Ich werde nicht gegen deinen Willen handeln, aber ich wünschte, du sähest ein, daß das, was für dich gilt, auch für mich zutrifft."

„Ich dachte, du hieltest meinen Einsatz für töricht", gab Snape zurück. „Ich sei zu wenig auf mein eigenes Wohl bedacht, und jetzt willst du dasselbe tun?"

Es klang spöttisch, und Catriona, die am liebsten vor Ungeduld mit dem Fuß aufgestampft hätte, weil er sie nicht verstehen _wollte_, beschränkte sich stattdessen darauf, all ihre Entrüstung in besondere Zärtlichkeit umzusetzen, die sie in seine kalten Finger fließen ließ, bis sie nicht mehr das Gefühl haben mußte, eine zu feste Berührung würde sie splittern lassen wie sprödes Glas.

„Es ist vor allem eine Frage der Moral", gestand sie zögerlich ein. „Kann ich in dem Wissen nach Brasilien zurückkehren, daß hier Leben riskiert werden, um uns _alle_ vor einer machtbesessenen Schreckensherrschaft zu bewahren, wenn ich eventuell selbst helfen könnte, die Gefahr so schnell wie möglich zu bannen?"

Der Tränkemeister seufzte vernehmlich. „Moral ist ein hehres Wort", sagte er geringschätzig. „Und du bist sicher eine der wenigen, die es überhaupt in diesem Kontext benutzen."

Er richtete sich auf, so daß sie ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte, die zum ersten Mal seit langem schonungslos offen wirkten. „Ich bin zu tief gefangen in all dem, um noch ausbrechen zu können", fuhr er fort, nicht bitter, vielmehr ausgesprochen sachlich, als fände er eine seltsame Befriedigung in der Unabänderlichkeit, „aber du… sei nicht dumm, Catriona. Du weißt nicht, auf was du dich einließest."

MacGillivray schwieg betroffen; daß er so ehrlich mit ihr sprechen würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Ohne, daß es einer Übereinkunft bedurft hätte, kehrten sie in eine innige Umarmung zurück, in der sie liebevoll seine Halsbeuge streichelte und er sich furchtlos ihrer Zärtlichkeit hingab, stets hoffend, sie würde nicht auf ihrem Standpunkt beharren.

Tatsächlich schien sie das Thema vorerst beendet zu haben; ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt nun der köstlichen Zweisamkeit, in der sie schwelgten, als sei sie schwerer, dunkler, purpurner Wein. In dieser Form des Zusammenseins konnte sie sich bedenkenlos einreden, es gäbe keinen Beginn und kein Ende, konnte sich der Illusion ergeben, die Zeit stünde nur für sie beide still.

xoxoxox

Der neue Morgen brach an, frostig und nebelverhangen; man spürte es bis in die Kerker hinein, daß der Herbst eindeutig das Regiment übernommen hatte.

MacGillivray erhob sich geschmeidig; sie war fest entschlossen, dem Arbeitsbeginn ein gemütliches Frühstück vorausgehen zu lassen, doch sie hatte das Ankleiden noch nicht ganz beendet, als es verzagt an der Tür klopfte. Alarmiert huschte ihr Blick zum Bett, auf dem der Tränkemeister vollkommen entspannt in tiefem Schlaf ruhte; seine sonst in ständiger Alarmbereitschaft befindlichen Sinne hatten offenbar in ihrer Gesellschaft ein klein wenig Frieden gefunden.

Blitzschnell erwog sie, sich taub zu stellen; schließlich gab es keine glaubhafte, unverfängliche Erklärung ihrer Anwesenheit in seinen Räumen um diese frühe Stunde, aber dann besann sie sich eines Besseren. Bevor man ihn wegen einer Lappalie aus dringend benötigtem Schlummer riß, würde sie es riskieren, dem ungebetenen Gast einige Rätsel aufzugeben.

Sie warf die Robe über, langte nach der Brille und öffnete die schwere, eisenbeschlagene Türe, im Hinterkopf die praktische Möglichkeit, das Gedächtnis des Besuchers zu löschen.

„Verzeihen Sie die Störung", quiekte ein winziger, faltiger Hauself, der Catriona kaum bis zum Knie reichte und dessen große, wimperlose Augen weder Überraschung noch Neugier ausdrückten. „Direktor Dumbledore bittet Professor Snape, mit ihm zu frühstücken. Um acht Uhr. Miß MacGillivray ist ebenfalls eingeladen. Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo ich sie finden kann?"

Hätte jemand Catrionas Gesichtsausdruck in diesem Moment eingefangen und auf Pergament gebannt, ihm wäre mit Sicherheit ein Preis zuteil geworden für die perfekte Kombination aus absoluter Konsterniertheit, indignierter Verblüffung und einem winzigen Fünkchen ironischer Belustigung.

Für wen oder was hielt sie der Elf, und sollte sie daraus wenig erbauliche Schlußfolgerungen über sonstige Besucherinnen des Tränkemeisters ziehen?

„Du hast sie gefunden", sagte sie so trocken, wie es ihr irgend möglich war und genoß aus tiefster Seele das Aufflackern totalen Entsetzens auf dem runzligen Gesicht des Elfen.

„Oh je, oh Merlin, ich bitte um Vergebung!" quietschte das Wesen, das sich der Schwere seines Faux pas erst jetzt in voller Stärke bewußt wurde. „Oh, nein, wie konnte ich nur…"

„Still", zischte Catriona wütend, „du weckst noch den Professor. Betrachte deinen Auftrag als ausgeführt."

Sie schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu und holte tief Atem, um das Lachen, das sie in der Kehle kitzelte, zu dämpfen.

„Sag nicht, _du_ hast die Tür geöffnet", ertönte urplötzlich die samtige, überhaupt nicht morgenheisere Stimme Severus Snapes, und Catriona blieb das Amüsement im Halse stecken.

„Wir sind zum Frühstück eingeladen", teilte sie ihm dennoch zuvorkommend mit und ignorierte seine Frage vollkommen. „Um acht."

„Du hast natürlich die Erinnerung des Boten gelöscht", sagte Snape mit lauernder Selbstverständlichkeit, woraufhin sie die Brauen hob.

„Natürlich nicht, Severus", sagte sie energisch. „Oder möchtest du, daß er noch einmal kommt, damit _du_ öffnen kannst?"

Einen endlosen Augenblick fixierten sie sich; er versank in ihren schillernden Augen, die ihn immer wieder aufs Neue faszinierten; sie gab sich alle Mühe, nicht in den unergründlichen schwarzen Seen zu ertrinken, die sie bei jedem Blick hinein mehr fesselten.

Und dann grinsten beide; Snape trocken-sarkastisch, MacGillivray ironisch-amüsiert.

„Auf keinen Fall", bestimmten sie einhellig und begaben sich, sobald sich der Tränkemeister angekleidet hatte, in den Nebenraum der Großen Halle, der Dumbledore für kulinarische Zusammenkünfte in kleinem Kreise diente.

Außer dem alten Schuldirektor waren noch Remus Lupin, heute weitaus erholter, und Minerva McGonagall anwesend, die vielsagend die Brauen hob, so daß sie weit über ihren Brillengläsern thronten, als Catriona, gefolgt von Severus Snape den Raum betrat.

Sofort verdunkelte eine Wolke die abgezehrten Züge des Zaubertrankmeisters, und auch MacGillivrays heiterer Blick wurde merklich kühler.

Sie nickte Lupin zu, nahm jedoch zur Rechten der Lehrerin für Verwandlungen Platz. Snape setzte sich mit unbeweglicher Miene neben sie, und Catriona strich ihm flüchtig und zärtlich, für alle anderen unsichtbar, aufmunternd über die Hand, so daß ein winziges Aufblitzen in seinen Augen die Verbundenheit zu ihr verriet.

„Kaffee, ihr Lieben?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore mit der Überschwenglichkeit des zufriedenen Alters, schenkte den Neuankömmlingen ein und reichte duftende Buns und knusprige Brötchen herum.

Snape nahm zögerlich eines, schnitt es langsam auf, wie er einen Frosch würde seziert haben, präzise und gewissenhaft, mit einer an wissenschaftliche Neugier gekoppelten Faszination, aber ohne Freude oder gar Genuß. Er kratzte ein Kleckschen Marmelade auf eine Hälfte und widerstand nur mit Mühe der Versuchung, Catriona die andere auf den Teller zu legen, um sich der Verpflichtung zu entledigen, auch noch mit gebackenem Teig zu kämpfen.

Lupin, in kompletter Verkennung der Tatschen, lächelte milde, während er sein Brötchen mit Schinken und Käse bedeckte.

„Ich möchte Sie etwas fragen, Catriona", begann Dumbledore aufgeräumt, und seine klaren blauen Augen trafen sich sekundenlang mit den jetzt dunkelsmaragdenen der Schottin.

„Allerdings bin ich etwas unsicher, ob mein Vorschlag sowohl bei Ihnen selbst, als auch bei den anderen Anwesenden auf Zustimmung stoßen wird. Zögern Sie alle daher bitte nicht, Ihre Meinung kundzutun."

Snape legte das Brötchen beiseite, ohne etwas davon gekostet zu haben und sagte vorbeugend trotzig: „Ich bin dagegen."

Unter allgemeiner Belustigung versenkte er den Blick mißmutig im Dunkelbraun seiner Kaffeetasse, während MacGillivray ein säuerliches Grinsen zur Schau trug, das für die Fälle reserviert war, in denen sie die sprichwörtliche Kröte schlucken mußte. Warum, ärgerte sie sich leidenschaftlich, mußten solche Gespräche immer beim Essen geführt werden? Bemerkten sie denn nicht, daß sie dem Tränkemeister damit jeglichen Appetit verdarben?

„Ich möchte Miß MacGillivray einladen, dem nächsten Treffen des Ordens beizuwohnen", fiel der Alte mit der Tür ins Haus.

Catriona faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch ineinander; ihr Blick verriet nichts.

Snape jedoch kräuselte blasse Lippen, und purer Unwillen irrlichterte in seinen Obsidianaugen, als er mit schneidender Schärfe bemerkte: „Eine ausgesprochen egoistische Idee, Direktor, eine unbeteiligte Fremde in unseren gefährlichen Kampf involvieren zu wollen."

Die überraschten Blicke, die ihm sowohl McGonagall als auch Dumbledore selbst zuwarfen, veranlaßten ihn, betont garstig hinzuzufügen: „Wir wissen nicht, ob sie eine Spionin ist, die den Orden auskundschaften soll."

„Das ist doch wohl die Höhe!" rief MacGillivray sichtlich empört; sie dachte nicht mehr daran, daß sie sich vorgenommen hatte, über solch vorhersehbaren Verbalattacken zu stehen, und sogar Minerva McGonagall wirkte aufs Äußerste düpiert.

„Also wirklich, Severus", rügte sie den Jüngeren, „wenn Sie schon keine Dankbarkeit zeigen, halten Sie wenigstens Ihr Gift zurück."

„Minerva", schaltete sich Albus Dumbledore nun ein, in der Absicht, die Wogen zu glätten.

Snapes Blick war pures Eis, Lupin wiegte bedauernd den Kopf; einzig Catriona schien sich wieder in der Gewalt zu haben und wirkte trotz der erregten Röte ihrer Wangen plötzlich gelöst und nur minder beteiligt.

„Vergeben Sie Professor Snape", sagte sie leichtherzig. „Er hat in der letzten Zeit pausenlos gearbeitet, ohne sich zu schonen."

(Snape preßte in zorniger Ohnmacht die Lippen aufeinander und beschränkte sich darauf, mit den Augen das Bild an der Wand zu versengen; sie würde bekommen, was sie wollte und das in vollendeter Höflichkeit und ohne ihr Versprechen zu brechen. Wieso nur verschworen sich stets alle gegen ihn?)

Der Blick der Verwandlungslehrerin huschte vollends verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

Er beleidigte sie, und sie verteidigte ihn zum Dank dafür?

Verloren sie jetzt gemeinschaftlich den Verstand?

„Catriona würde dem Orden nicht schaden", meldete sich Remus Lupin zu Wort und blickte völlig gelassen in die Runde. „Trauen wir ihr etwa nicht zu, selbst zu entscheiden, was sie tun möchte?"

Unter dem anerkennenden Nicken der Anwesenden schüttelte Severus Snape resigniert den Kopf. Sie _wollten_ nicht verstehen. In ihrem endlosen Egoismus zwangen sie MacGillivray eine Bürde auf, die sie zu tragen vielleicht nicht imstande sein würde, aber da man seine Einwände für den üblichen Trotz hielt, verstummte er bitter und sprach erst wieder, als McGonagall säuerlich einwarf: „Im Übrigen eilt Ihr Ruf Ihnen voraus, Miß MacGillivray. Wie kamen Sie denn zum Unterrichten?"

„Das müssen Sie mich fragen", sagte Snape eisig, aber Catriona unterbrach ihn liebenswürdig, bevor er sich mit einem unnötigen Geständnis unglücklich machen konnte: „Ich hatte mit Professor Snape gewettet, daß ich seine Klassen ebensogut im Griff hätte wie er. Das war der perfekte Zeitpunkt, meine Behauptung unter Beweis zu stellen."

Der Tränkemeister durchbohrte sie mit einem stechenden Blick, dem sie jedoch mit gelassener Souveränität standhielt, bis er endlich begriff, daß sie ihn nicht bevormundete, sondern schützte.

Wozu sollte er den anderen mitteilen, daß es ihm eher schlechter als besser ging, wenn nur ein einigermaßen interessierter Blick ausgereicht hätte, um ihn mit der Befehlsgewalt des Direktors oder der seiner Stellvertreterin auf die Krankenstation zu verbannen? Aber die Betreffenden waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um sich die Mühe des Hinsehens aufzuerlegen.

„_Gewettet_ haben Sie?" Minerva McGonagalls rechte Braue schien sich an luftige Höhen gewöhnt zu haben; sie wirkte mehr als entgeistert. Den einzigen Zusammenhang zwischen Wetten und dem launischen Zaubertrankmeister, den sie sich vorstellen konnte, betraf das Ergebnis eines Quidditchspiels, aber selbst in diesen Fällen wog er für gewöhnlich sehr genau ab; immerhin existierte durchaus die Gefahr zu verlieren.

„Ich hoffe, es hat den Schülern nicht zum Nachteil gereicht", spottete die junge Schottin milde und ignorierte vollkommen McGonagalls Einwand. Sie schenkte Snape Kaffee nach, der ihr Tun aufmerksam beobachtete und ihr seinen Dank mit einem winzigen Nicken übermittelte.

„Gewiß nicht", lächelte Dumbledore gütig. „Severus, probier doch diese Ingwerkonfitüre", wandte er sich an den bleichen, hohlwangigen Tränkemeister, der angewidert launische Lippen verzog und entnervte Schlucke aus der Kaffeetasse nahm.

„Es wird Zeit für mich", sagte er schließlich unwirsch, schob den Stuhl mit einem gereizten Knarzen zurück und blickte Catriona herausfordernd an. „Während ich im Unterricht bin, wären Sie wohl so gütig, Madam Pomfreys Liste weiter abzuarbeiten?"

McGonagall, die einen verbalen Hieb der jungen Frau vorhergesehen zu haben meinte, wurde überraschend enttäuscht.

MacGillivray parierte mit einem so strahlenden Lächeln, daß in Snapes Wangen ein flüchtiges Rot stieg und er für einen Moment vergaß, wie der kritische Blick auszusehen hatte, den er extra für solche Angriffe geballter Liebenswürdigkeit einstudiert hatte.

„Für _Sie_ mit größtem Vergnügen", schmeichelte Catrionas klingender Akzent, und Fäden subtilsten Spottes verwoben sich zu einem federleichten Klangteppich, der Snape nun vollends aus der Fassung brachte.

Mit wehenden Roben rettete er sich auf sicheres Terrain und zwang die Konzentration auf die bevorstehende Unterrichtsstunde. Erstes Jahr – nun, dazu bedurfte es keiner sonderlichen Vorbereitung, nur guter Augen und schneller Reflexe, um kleinere und vor allem größere Dramen nicht nur zu antizipieren, sondern auch zu verhindern.

„Ich bewundere Sie, Miß MacGillivray", sagte die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen unterdessen harsch. „Seine Launen zu ertragen ist gewiß… fordernd."

Catriona lächelte ein feines, versonnenes Lächeln, das alles und nichts preisgab.

„Ich sagte doch", erinnerte sie sanft, „daß ich etwas übrig habe für Herausforderungen."

Sie erhob sich.

„Werden wir Sie beim nächsten Treffen begrüßen können?" hakte Dumbledore nach, der die ganze Zeit in selbstvergessenem Nachdenken verharrt hatte.

„Wann und wo?" erkundigte sich die Schottin knapp.

„Schon übermorgen; den Ort erfahren Sie direkt von Remus Lupin hier."

Der Benannte nickte freundlich und erhob sich ebenfalls. Seinen Bewegungen waren längst nicht mehr steif; vielmehr strahlten sie eine wundervolle, zutiefst überzeugte Ruhe aus, die viel besser zu ihm zu passen schien, als die agitierte, rauhe Aufgewühltheit, die Vor- und Nachboten des Vollmondes mit sich brachten.

„Catriona, ich würde dich gern kurz sprechen."

„Im Labor, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann kann ich schon beginnen."

Ihr eine Spur zu herrisches Kopfrucken erinnerte McGonagall unangenehm an Severus Snape. Sie tauschte einen fragenden Blick mit dem Schuldirektor, der jedoch nur gleichmütig-freundlich lächelte und sich zu keinem Kommentar herabließ.

xoxoxox

„Nimm doch Platz", offerierte MacGillivray, während sie eine komplizierte Glasapparatur aufzustellen begann.

„Reichst du bitte das Libellenöl…" Ein schmaler Finger deutete auf ein winziges Fläschchen, das durch Lupins Hände willig den Weg zu ihr fand, obgleich es ihm mißfiel, daß man ihre Bitten leicht für Befehle halten konnte.

Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sie mit einem filigranen Pinselchen die Innenseiten der gläsernen Stopfen präparierte.

Wenn er nur tief genug in dem unter „erledigt – Schule – Zaubertränke" abgelegten Wissen kramte, würde ihm gewiß einfallen, wieso sie festgefressene Stopfen nicht einfach freihexen konnte.

MacGillivray entfachte ein kleines Feuer, warf der Kühlschlange einen prüfenden Blick zu, die sich, wohldosierte Kälte abgebend, lethargisch um das gläserne Kühlrohr ringelte, und drehte sich zu Lupin um, der sichtlich erstaunt auf das Wundertier starrte, dessen Existenz ihm bis dato unbekannt gewesen war.

„Sehr nützlich", bemerkte Catriona augenzwinkernd. „Noch besser wäre es, sie könnte gleichzeitig auch Wärme spenden. Du wirst noch sehen, wieso. – Was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?"

„Dieses Treffen", begann Lupin vorsichtig, „es ist mir wichtig, daß du nicht glaubst, es wäre deine Pflicht hinzugehen, nur weil ich dich schon vorher gefragt habe. – Noch etwas", sagte er hastig, als fürchtete er, den Faden zu verlieren, wenn er sie erst einmal zu Wort kommen ließe, „es gibt auch im Orden genügend Animositäten. Severus beschwört immer wieder Unmut herauf. Besonders Alastor Moody ist ihm ein Dorn im Auge und umgekehrt. Es ist besser, du weißt das."

„In Ordnung", sagte sie abwesend, die Augen konzentriert auf ihre Apparatur gerichtet. Als die Überdestillation begann, schleuderte sie die Kühlschlange, die solch rüdes Verhalten offenbar bereits gewöhnt war und schicksalsergeben ertrug, geschickt zurück in ihr heimatliches Körbchen und richtete den Zauberstab auf das Kühlrohr.

Lupin verfolgte interessiert, wie im Auffangkolben feinste, grünliche Kristalle ausfielen.

„Was so ein bißchen heiße Luft doch ausmacht", spottete Catriona ironisch, und erst jetzt begriff er, daß sie mit Hilfe des Zauberstabes das Rohr wieder erwärmte.

„Höchst unerfreulich, das Endprodukt im Kühler wiederzufinden", informierte sie trocken, und Lupin schloß aus ihrer Stimmlage und der minimalistischen Mimik, daß sie aus Erfahrung sprach.

Die Kühlschlange schien in trotzige Starre verfallen zu sein, aber MacGillivray rief sie mit einem „Accio, Serpens" wieder zum Dienst, als die Kristallisation ins Stocken kam, und das Spiel begann von neuem.

„Wie hat Severus das Treffen erlebt?" erkundigte sich Lupin unvermittelt und scharrte nervös mit den Füßen.

Catriona sah kurz und scharf auf, bevor sie entgegnete: „Das fragst du ihn besser selbst, Remus."

Lupin seufzte. „Dieser verdammte Streich… ich wünschte, wir könnten es ungeschehen machen, aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen."

An der Art, wie ihn Catriona ansah, erkannte er sofort, daß sie von gänzlich verschiedenen Prämissen ausgegangen waren. Sie wußte nichts – Snape hatte Wort gehalten. Natürlich.

„Was für ein Streich?" fragte sie kaum hörbar und trachtete, die Destillation weiter unter Kontrolle zu halten, während rasende Gedankenströme über ihr zusammenschlugen.

Es gab also einen Vorfall, in den sowohl Remus Lupin als auch Snape involviert gewesen waren und der etwas mit Lupins Werwolfnatur zutun hatte.

Sie wagte kaum, weiterzudenken – zu gräßlich, was sich ihr phantasieüberreizter Verstand auszumalen imstande war.

Völlig unmöglich, daß… aber welchen anderen Grund konnte es für den furchtgeschwängerten Haß geben, den der Tränkemeister unverständlicherweise gegen den sanften, rücksichtsvollen Lupin hegte?

MacGillivray entfernte geistesabwesend die Kühlschlange und fönte das Rohr ein letztes Mal, bevor sie den Auffangkolben abkoppelte.

„Was – für – ein – Streich, Remus?" wiederholte sie drängend und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, daß ihre sonst so ruhigen Hände zitterten.

Auch Lupin rang sichtlich um Fassung, aber nun war es zu spät und an der Zeit, den eingeschlagenen Weg bis zum Ende zu gehen.

„Ich habe geglaubt, du wüßtest es längst", sagte er langsam. „Ich vertraue dir, daß du darüber schweigst."

„So wie du jetzt?" entfuhr es Catrionas scharfer Zunge, doch sofort reute sie ihre Impulsivität, und sie versöhnte ihn mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung.

Lupin holte tief Atem und erzählte ihr in knappen Worten von James Potters und Sirius Blacks Streich, der ihn unweigerlich ebenso betraf, obgleich er nie und nimmer zugestimmt hätte, wäre er von ihnen eingeweiht worden.

MacGillivrays aristokratische Züge schienen in fassungslosem Entsetzen erstarrt. Erst als er sagte: „Am schlimmsten war für Severus, daß Sirius und James keine nennenswerten Strafen bekamen und man James noch als heldenhaften 'Retter' lobte", kam Leben in die junge Schottin.

„Das erklärt einiges", stieß sie hervor, die schrecklichsten Vorahnungen bestätigt und rieb sich die Augen.

„Hochverehrter Merlin, wie konntet Ihr nur so etwas tun? Ihr" –

„Hör zu, Catriona", schnitt ihr Lupin ungeduldig das Wort ab, „du bist nicht die erste, die mir diese Frage stellt. Ich selbst habe mich immer wieder gequält, ob ich etwas hätte tun können, aber ich war verwandelt und wie gesagt, geschehen ist geschehen. Verschone mich also mit deiner sogenannten Moral."

Er hatte sich in Rage geredet, einen Gemütszustand, den MacGillivray bisher nicht von ihm kannte.

Wenn sie ihren ungläubigen Zorn für einen Moment vergaß und sich ein wenig Ehrlichkeit zubilligte, sah sie ein, daß er selbst nur benutzt worden war, ohne sein Mitwissen von zwei sogenannten Freunden in einen _Streich_ verwickelt, der um ein Haar tragisch verlaufen wäre. Ihm dafür Vorwürfe zu machen, war nicht nur ungerecht, sondern auch gänzlich unsinnig, und unter diesem Aspekt hatte er allen Grund, ungehalten zu sein.

Dennoch verrauchte ihre Wut nicht so schnell, wie es gewiß besser gewesen wäre, denn sie sagte kalt: „In Ordnung. Immerhin verstehe ich jetzt einige Zusammenhänge." und wandte sich brüsk ab, damit er die Tränen nicht sehen sollte, die ihren Blick verschleierten.

Wie sehr Severus Snape bei der Trankpräsentation gelitten haben mußte, erschloß sich ihr erst jetzt mit absoluter, nackter Grausamkeit.

Und immer hatte er die Bürde allein getragen, stumm, ohne die Aussicht, das Vorgefallene jemals mit einem anderen Menschen teilen zu können.

„Wir sehen uns später, Remus", sagte sie heiser, „ich muß noch etwas tun."

Er strich ihr mitleidig und sorgenvoll über die Schulter, bevor sie dem Zuschnappen der Tür entnahm, daß er fort war.

Sie blieb noch eine ganze Weile wie versteinert stehen, bevor sie sich schließlich umwandte und mit ungeduldigen Zaubern aufzuräumen begann.

Die Arbeit war nur ein Vorwand gewesen; in ihrem aufgewühlten Zustand ließ sie besser die Finger von volatilen Experimenten.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel einunddreißig.

Wie immer sind Kommentare, Anmerkungen, sinnvolle Kritik und natürlich auch Lob gern gesehen. ;-)

**Übrigens:** Die beschriebene Feststoffdestillation gibt es wirklich; sie ist ein elend schwieriges Unterfangen… wer könnte da nicht etwas Zauberkraft gebrauchen?

_Kuckuckswein_ ist ein Aphrodisiakum der Katu und Sinti – in Latwergen nicht minder köstlich und wirksam. ;-)


	32. Erkenntnisse

_Geschätzte Leser, habt Ihr bei so viel herrlicher Altweibersommersonne ein paar Minuten für die Fortsetzung? Und auch zum Reviewen? ;-)_

_Ich verneige mich vor meiner hochgeschätzten Betaleserin Ulrike, die ich auch in Zukunft mit Kühlschlangen und Musizierenden Schellenbäumen zu erfreuen hoffe._

Kapitel 32: Erkenntnisse

MacGillivray passierte die Korridore mit ausladenden Schritten, in der Hoffnung, daß jemand, der sie gedachte anzusprechen, allein ihrem Gang entnahm, daß es bessere Zeitpunkte für Konversationen gab.

Unglücklicherweise war ein spezieller Personenkreis naturgemäß blind für derartige Subtilitäten, und MacGillivray blieb widerwillig stehen, als die Stimme eines Mädchens rief: „Entschuldigung!"

Catriona zwang sich zu einem einigermaßen unverbindlichen Blick. „Miß Granger, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Hermione richtete sich unwillkürlich noch ein wenig mehr auf, aber ihr Blick glitt unwillkürlich zu MacGillivrays Hüfte, und ein verdächtiges Zucken umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. „Ich möchte Sie nicht aufhalten, wenn Sie in Eile sind", sagte sie rasch.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, ich könnte in Eile sein?" erkundigte sich die Schottin ironisch, aber als sie gedankenverloren die Robe glattstrich, stießen ihre Finger an den Utensiliengürtel, den sie vergessen hatte, nach beendeter Tätigkeit abzuschnallen.

„Ausgesprochen scharfsinnig", lächelte sie amüsiert und spürte ein wenig der gereizten Anspannung weichen. „Folgen Sie mir, Miß Granger. Auf dem Gang spricht es sich unbequem. Oder haben Sie Unterricht?"

Hermione verneinte und folgte der jungen Frau zu einem der Gastquartiere.

Eine elegante, stolze Eule saß auf dem Fenstersims. MacGillivray entfernte einen kunstvoll gefalteten Brief vom Bein des Tieres und entließ es mit unergründlicher Miene. Ohne das Siegel geöffnet zu haben, legte sie ihn beiseite, deutete auf einen Sessel und hieß das Mädchen, Platz zu nehmen.

„Was ist Ihr Anliegen?" verlangte sie seltsam heiser zu wissen, während sie sich auf einen bedächtigen Weg durch ihr Quartier machte.

„Ich wollte Sie etwas bezüglich der Hausaufgabe fragen", sagte Hermione, nicht im Mindesten eingeschüchtert durch ihr launisches Verhalten. „Wo kann ich mehr über solche Ersatzdrogen erfahren? Ich habe im Unterricht erkannt, daß wir viel zu wenig über Improvisation wissen. Das würde ich gern ändern."

MacGillivray massierte nachdenklich ihren Nasenrücken, setzte die Brille ab, betrachtete das linke Glas prüfend und setzte sie wieder auf.

„Mir gefällt Ihr Wissensdurst", sagte sie verhalten, „aber _Improvisation_ können Sie nicht auf dieselbe Art und Weise lernen, wie Sie sich Fakten aneignen. Sie müssen zwar aufgrund von Auswendiggelerntem eine Vorauswahl möglicher Lösungen treffen, aber dann gilt: ausprobieren."

Hermione kaute versonnen auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Etwas Ähnliches hat Professor Snape einmal gesagt", bemerkte sie fast bedauernd, „aber bei ihm kostet das Nachfragen soviel Mut. – Ich habe gehört, er unterrichtet wieder?"

„Die nächste Stunde werden Sie noch mit mir bestreiten, damit wir den begonnenen Trank zu Ende führen können", sagte MacGillivray sachlich und verbot sich den Blick auf den Tisch, auf dem der unwillkommene Brief lag, dessen Absender sie allein an der Eule erkannt hatte.

„Werden Sie noch länger hier sein?" erkundigte sich nun auch noch Hermione völlig unschuldig.

„Warum?" gab Catriona schroffer zurück, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Die Schülerin konnte nichts wissen von der verfahrenen Situation; und es war auch nicht Grangers Schuld, daß ihre Emotionen Achterbahn fuhren.

„Ich weiß, daß meine Bitte Ihnen komisch vorkommen muß", begann das Mädchen ein wenig scheu, aber dennoch ernsthaft entschlossen, „ich wollte fragen, ob Sie vielleicht eine weitere Improvisation für mich hätten."

Catriona MacGillivray hob feine Brauen, so daß sie halb spöttisch, halb überrascht dreinschaute. Sie wäre weniger verblüfft gewesen, hätte sie Hermione Granger besser gekannt, so aber überwog die Verwunderung darüber, daß es tatsächlich Schüler gab, die um Zusatzaufgaben baten.

Sie selbst hatte sich zwar auch nie mit dem Schulstoff zufriedengegeben, aber dabei nie auf Lehrer zurückgegriffen, sondern sich alles allein erarbeitet.

„Einverstanden, Miß Granger", sagte sie ohne weiteres Nachdenken. Jede Art von Wissensdurst erschien ihr fördernswert, und weshalb sollte sie nicht für die verbleibende Zeit ihres Aufenthaltes ein wenig mehr tun, als sich in Snapes Labor zu vergraben?

„Überlegen Sie sich doch mal, was passiert, wenn Sie das Schrumpfelixier auf die falsche Temperatur erhitzen. Alle Varianten bitte durchspielen. Dann kommen Sie zu mir, wir diskutieren die Ergebnisse und erproben einige davon. Zufrieden?"

„Sehr", Hermione strahlte, „vielen Dank."

„Keine Ursache", nickte MacGillivray freundlich, aber kaum hatte das Mädchen ihr Quartier verlassen, legte sich der bleischwere Sorgenmantel wieder um sie, drückte ihre Schultern nieder und verdarb ihr jegliches Lächeln.

Das Papier dort auf dem Schreibtisch blitzte sie erwartungsvoll an, verwandelte sich in eine drängende Anklage, fesselte ihren unsteten Blick, bis sie entnervt aufgab und das Schreiben öffnete.

xoxoxox

Severus Snape glitt geschmeidig von dem Bett, auf dem er Madam Pomfreys Infusion über sich hatte ergehen lassen.

„Ich sehe Sie morgen, Professor", gab ihm die Heilerin spitz mit auf den Weg, bevor ihr Patient eilends das Weite suchte.

Nach zwei ereignislosen, aber dennoch recht ermüdenden Unterrichtsstunden, in denen erwartungsgemäß niemand seine Rückkehr überhaupt kommentierte, hatte er sich auf die Krankenstation begeben, um die Behandlung einstweilen hinter sich zu bringen.

Nun betrat er sein Büro – es erschreckte ihn, Catriona dort nicht vorzufinden; wie sehr hatte er sich an ihre Gegenwart gewöhnt, wie angenehm, bestimmte Fragen mit jemandem diskutieren zu können… wie beruhigend, sich ihrer Zuneigung und ihrer unverbrüchlichen Treue gewiß zu sein.

Mit sorgenvoller Miene nahm Snape die Arbeit auf. Sie hatte sich natürlich von Zeit zu Zeit eine Pause verdient, gestand er sich mißmutig ein und blickte forschend auf die Kühlschlange in der Ecke, die sich zum Zeichen des Protestes gegen – wie Snape zu Recht vermutete – rüde Behandlung zu einem merkwürdigen Gebilde verdrillt und einen filigranen Kreis aus Eiskristallen um sich errichtet hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd tröstete sie der Tränkemeister mit einer Spezialmischung getoasteter Insekten und machte eine mentale Notiz, Catriona (Wo steckte sie nur?) wegen erwiesener Schlechtbehandlung magischer Geschöpfe die Leviten zu lesen.

Spät am Abend kehrte er in sein Quartier zurück, nahm in dem einzigen Sessel Platz, überkreuzte die Beine und schloß sekundenlang ermattet die Augen.

Natürlich hatte er sich alles andere als geschont, aber dieses Gefühl rastloser Unruhe, das durch jede seiner Nervenbahnen kribbelte, war kein Ausdruck von Erschöpfung, sondern von Sehnsucht.

Es waren erst wenige Stunden vergangen, in denen er MacGillivray nicht mehr gesehen hatte und doch schien die Trennung ihm, der sonst keinen anderen Menschen länger als unbedingt nötig in seiner Nähe duldete, bereits eine schmerzlich-unerträgliche Ewigkeit zu währen.

'Nimm dich zusammen', fuhr er sich unwirsch an, 'und sei vernünftig. Es gibt kein immerwährendes Glück.'

Snape erhob sich, füllte ein Glas mit Kuckuckswein und leerte es in einem Zug. Die delikate bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit schmeckte fad und einförmig – er vermißte ihr aufregendes, prickelndes Eigenleben, das erst durch Catrionas schillernde Augen und ihre ironisch-liebevolle Art anhub, in Myriaden von Klängen und Tönen von einer überwältigenden Sinfonie zu künden.

Entgegen aller Vorsätze erhob er sich und glitt rastlos auf den dunklen Korridor hinaus.

xoxoxox

Catriona MacGillivray öffnete auf ein widerwilliges, kurzes Pochen die Tür persönlich; eine einzige Person nur brachte das Kunststück fertig, durch ein simples Anklopfen gleichermaßen Trotz und Eigensinn zu verkünden.

Sie umfaßte die Hand des Besuchers warm, bevor sie ihn wortlos hereinbat.

„Wie schön, daß du gekommen bist", sagte sie leise.

„Ich war ruhelos", gestand Snape überraschend ein, jedoch in so geringer Lautstärke, als fürchtete er, jemand anderem als MacGillivray könnte ein solches Bekenntnis zu Ohren kommen.

Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter, so daß sie dem Pulsieren des Blutes in seinen Adern ganz nahe war und zwang sich, nicht an das zu denken, was Lupin ihr anvertraut hatte; womöglich gab es dem Tränkemeister Sicherheit zu wissen, daß nur noch er selbst, Lupin und Dumbledore eingeweiht waren; er trank selbstvergessen den aromatischen Duft ihres Haares, das angenehm widerspenstig die sensible Haut seiner Nase kitzelte.

Es gefiel ihm, daß für sich genommen nichts an ihr perfekt sein wollte, das Gesamtbild indessen durchaus ansprechend ausfiel.

„Die Stiftung erbittet meine Rückkehr", sagte sie mit einem Mal gänzlich unerwartet. „Heute traf die Eule ein."

Snape schwieg eine geraume Zeit, das Ebenbild eines sinnenden Asketen, bevor er schließlich murmelte: „Wann?"

„So bald als möglich." Catrionas Stimme klang gedämpft wie ein moosüberwachsener Weg, der zu einer Lichtung führt und der jeden noch so leichten Schritt verschluckt.

Sein kaum merkliches Nicken, das sie noch vor kurzem in Rage versetzt hätte, weil sie es als Desinteresse mißverstand, erzürnte sie nicht; ganz im Gegenteil.

Es führte zu nichts, kostbare Zeit mit Traurigkeit zu vergeuden. Entweder man tat sein Möglichstes, um das Problem zu beseitigen oder…

Catriona verdrängte kategorisch jeden Gedanken an die zweite Möglichkeit, die ihr völlig indiskutabel erschien.

Ihrer Arme Verflechtung bedurfte keiner Worte; blind fanden ihre Seelen einander, verschmolzen zu einem einzigen Sein. So nahe bei ihm verklangen die Sorgen, unter deren unerträglichem Lärm Catriona gerade noch vermeint hatte zu ertauben, wichen einer dunklen Stille, in der Geborgenheit fühlbare Gestalt annahm.

Irgendwann lagen sie eng beieinander, genossen das dichte Band unbedingter Zusammengehörigkeit, das sie mit jedem Tag, jeder Vereinigung fester miteinander verwob, fühlten die erhitzten Atemzüge in entspannte Ruhe zerfließen und ersehnten nichts mehr, als die Fähigkeit, den Augenblick zu fesseln, das Verrinnen der Zeit aufhalten zu können.

xoxoxox

Severus Snape blätterte gedankenverloren in den Aufzeichnungen, die er während der Entwicklung des Werwolftrankes angefertigt hatte.

Catriona hatte den Vormittag über Vorräte aufgefüllt und an Madam Pomfreys Liste weitergearbeitet; erst kürzlich war sie hinausgeglitten, um das Mittagessen für – wie der Tränkemeister befürchtete – sie _beide_ zu beschaffen.

Wie von Ferne vernahm er gedämpftes Türklopfen – wozu die unnötige Höflichkeit, wenn sie sonst auch einfach eintrat?

„Ja!" sagte er barsch, ohne den Blick von den Pergamenten zu lösen.

Daß die Tür zögernd und beinahe zaghaft geöffnet wurde, irritierte ihn in einer undefinierbaren Weise; er wippte geistesabwesend mit der Feder, strich sich dunkle Strähnen aus den Augen und sah jäh zerstreut auf.

„Miß Granger", fuhr er das Mädchen an, das so gar nicht die Besucherin war, die er erwartet und ersehnt hatte, „haben Sie sich in der Tür geirrt?"

Hermione zog einigermaßen entsetzt scharf den Atem ein. „Professor…eigentlich suche ich Miß MacGillivray", sagte sie schnell, in der Hoffnung, der Mut würde sie nicht verlassen.

Er wölbte eine spöttische Braue, aber selbst diese wohlbekannte Geste höhnischer Herabwürdigung konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, wie mitgenommen und ausgezehrt er wirkte.

Sie hatte den Tränkemeister monatelang nicht gesehen; Gerüchten zufolge war er im Gefängnis gewesen, aber ihre Vorstellungskraft der Abgründe menschlicher Justiz war zu unvollkommen, um selbst eine Gefangenschaft mit der bleichen, sichtlich erschöpften Person zu assoziieren, die hier vor ihr saß.

Hermione schluckte aufwallende Unsicherheit und bekräftigte: „Wissen Sie, wo ich sie finden kann?"

Blitzschnell erwog Snape, die aufdringliche Schülerin hinauszuwerfen, besann sich jedoch eines Besseren, als er bedachte, daß sie dann Gefahr lief, Catriona zu begegnen – im schlimmsten Falle mit Speisen beladen. Alles, nur das nicht.

„Warten Sie hier", herrschte er sie an, keinen Deut freundlicher und rauschte davon, ein Schatten des Meisters, der einst unterrichtet hatte, aber immer noch respekteinflößend genug, um Hermiones natürliche Neugier so weit zu dämpfen, daß sie keine Anstalten machte, sich von dem ihr zugewiesenen Platz fortzubewegen.

xoxoxox

Er traf MacGillivray auf der Treppe. Sie trug tatsächlich einen Korb am Arm und grinste unverschämt, als sie seiner ansichtig wurde.

„So hungrig?" spöttelte sie liebevoll, aber Snape durchbohrte sie mit einem gereizten Blick und sagte unwirsch: „Sei nicht albern. Hermione Granger wünscht, dich zu sprechen. In meinem Büro."

MacGillivray hob die Brauen, wirkte jedoch ansonsten überhaupt nicht verwundert.

„Das ging ja fix", bemerkte sie mehr zu sich selbst, drückte Snape den Korb in die Hand und wollte sich auf den Weg in sein Labor machen, doch der Zaubertrankmeister hielt sie mit einem herrischen „Nicht so schnell" energisch zurück.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" verlangte er mißtrauisch zu wissen, und ein unangenehmes Licht glomm in seinen schwarzen Augen.

Catriona legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, als überlegte sie, ob er dies wohl ernst meinen konnte.

„Du liebe Güte, Severus", rief sie aus, als er sie unentwegt vorwurfsvoll fixierte, „sie ist vermutlich gekommen, ihre Zusatzaufgabe mit mir zu besprechen. Das ist doch kein Verbrechen."

„Zusatzaufgabe?" echote Snape entgeistert. „Freiwillig?"

„Ganz recht", bestätigte die Schottin amüsiert, ein triumphierendes Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln. „Keine Sorge, du erfährst die Details noch früh genug. – Wir dürfen doch dein Labor benutzen?"

Das indignierte Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet ihr, daß sie weitere Sticheleien nun besser unterließ; Snape indes lächelte listig und sagte mit großzügiger Geste und triefendem Spott: „Aber bitte sehr, fühlt euch wie zu Hause."

MacGillivray streichelte nachsichtig seine Schulter, die sich selbst unter mehreren Lagen dicken Stoffes spitz und knochig anfühlte. Er widerstand dem unwillkürlichen Impuls, sich abzuwenden; zu angenehm, ihre unaufdringliche Zärtlichkeit, deren Qualität erst durch die sparsame Dosierung vollständig zur Geltung kam.

„Es könnte ein Weilchen dauern", sagte sie sanft. „Iß ruhig schon und genieße vor allem das Nie Zusammenfallende Kirschsoufflé – eine kleine Wiedergutmachung der Hauselfen für einen morgendlichen Faux pas."

Zwinkernd eilte sie davon, und Snape, dem sich der Zusammenhang nur bedingt erschloß, da er Catrionas Konversation mit dem Botenelfen nicht mitbekommen hatte, kehrte säuerlich in sein Quartier zurück.

xoxoxox

„Ich hoffe sehr, der Professor ist nicht verärgert wegen mir", sagte Hermione Granger wenig später, während sie auf MacGillivrays Geheiß einen Kessel anfeuerte.

„Woher denn", entgegnete die Schottin vollkommen ernst und fixierte das Mädchen eidechsengleich mit beunruhigenden Jadeaugen.

„Er sieht schlecht aus", fügte Hermione fast ein wenig scheu hinzu. „Wissen Sie, was mit ihm ist?"

„Haben Sie ihn vermißt?" gab Catriona schärfer zurück, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Was sollte das Ausfragen, das einzig dazu diente, kleingeistige Neugier zu befriedigen? Severus Snape war als Lehrer alles andere als beliebt gewesen, soviel hatte sie mittlerweile verstanden, und daß sich einzig Draco Malfoy nach seinem Schicksal erkundigt hatte, gestattete tiefe Einblicke in die verständnisvollen, mitfühlenden Abgründe menschlichen Seins.

„In keinem Unterricht habe ich so viel gelernt", verteidigte sich Hermione vage. „Er fordert uns wie sonst niemand, eröffnet Einblicke in immer verborgene Geheimnisse… aber ja, Sie haben recht, wenn Sie glauben, daß ihm das keiner jemals sagen würde. – Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen."

Ein trauriger Zug umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, und MacGillivrays Blick wurde unwillkürlich weicher. Vielleicht saß das Herz des Mädchens doch auf dem richtigen Fleck.

„Es geht ihm schon besser, als vor einigen Monaten", sagte sie kryptisch und wechselte sofort das Thema: „Zu welchen Ergebnissen sind Sie gelangt?"

Hermione dämpfte die züngelnden Flammen durch einen geschickten Wink ihres Zauberstabes und zog die Nase kraus.

„Ich habe alles aufgeschrieben", gestand sie ein wenig kleinlaut, aber Catriona schien nichts dabei zu finden. Sie wirkte abwesend, als reisten ihre Gedanken, während sie selbst verdammt war, physisch an diesem Ort zu verweilen.

„Gut", bemerkte sie leichthin, „ich lese den Aufsatz später. Was würden Sie am liebsten probieren?"

„Wenn man das Schrumpfelixier auf neunzig statt der erforderlichen siebzig Grad erhitzt, wird es als solches wertlos", begann Hermione verhalten. „Ich habe bei einem Klassenkameraden beobachtet, daß es beginnt, elastische Fäden zu ziehen, wenn man es auf siebzig Grad abkühlt, nachdem man den Fehler bemerkt hat."

Auf MacGillivrays anerkennendes Nicken hin fuhr sie mit der exzitierten Aufmerksamkeit eines eifrigen Schülers fort: „Ich würde nun gern erfahren, ob man die Fäden konservieren kann, um sie für andere Zwecke zu nutzen."

„Beispielsweise?" Catrionas Stimme verriet nichts von ihrer Freude über Grangers neu erwachten Forscherdrang, aber daß das Mädchen Potential besaß, war unverkennbar. Nicht jedem war gegeben, aus den sprichwörtlichen Steinen, die einem hin und wieder den Weg versperrten, etwas Sinnvolles zu bauen.

Prüfend bohrten sich ihre Augen hinter den Brillengläsern in die braunen der Schülerin, die konzentriert erwiderte: „Madam Sprout beklagte neulich den übergroßen Bewegungsdrang des Springkrautes, das sie in Gewächshaus drei züchtet. Freilassen kann sie es nicht, da richtet es nur Unheil an. Anbinden ist ebenfalls schlecht, weil das Kraut ziemlich empfindlich auf Fasern reagiert. Wenn meine Fäden…" Sie unterbrach sich, wurde rot und blickte zu Boden.

„Eine ausgesprochen einfallsreiche Überlegung", lobte MacGillivray sichtlich angetan und kaschierte mit einem ermutigenden Lächeln ihre Erheiterung. Die kleine, pummelige Pomona Sprout beim Bändigen wildgewordenen Springkrautes – gewiß ein Bild für Götter.

„Eins noch, bevor Sie beginnen. Meinen Sie, die Zeit bei neunzig Grad hat einen Einfluß auf die Entwicklung und Qualität der Fäden?"

„Ich würde sagen, zehn Minuten genügen bei einem kleinen Ansatz", erklärte Hermione sofort. „Die Hitze dient ja nur dem Anstoß der Polymerisationsreaktion."

„Scharfsinnig", kommentierte Catriona MacGillivray trocken, aber ihre Augen lachten. „Beginnen Sie. Ich sehe, Sie haben der Aufgabe echte Beachtung geschenkt. Jetzt kommt der praktische Teil. Und vielleicht erinnern Sie sich beim nächsten Mal, wenn Sie Professor Snape sehen, wie angenehm ein Fünkchen Anerkennung wärmt."

In Hermiones Freude über das Lob mischte sich ein wenig Scham. Sie hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, daß ein winziges Entgegenkommen von Seiten der Schüler auch für den zynischen, scharfzüngigen Tränkemeister eine Erleichterung hätte sein können. Er wirkte viel zu abweisend und hochmütig, um solchen Banalitäten Bedeutung beizumessen. Oder hatten sie es sich zu einfach gemacht? Zumindest sie selbst hatte doch Schneid genug, auch einer prinzipiell unbeliebten, launischen Respektsperson wie Severus Snape positive Seiten zuzugestehen. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, wie eine souveräne Erwachsene denken zu lernen.

Mit nachdenklicher Miene, aber vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen und glänzenden Augen begann sie ihr Experiment.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel zweiunddreißig.

Wie immer sind Kommentare, Anmerkungen, sinnvolle Kritik und natürlich auch Lob gern gesehen. ;-)


	33. Reflektion

_Da ich von Donnerstag bis Sonntag auf der Expopharm in München bin, schon heute das neue Kapitel. Meinen aufrichtigen Dank an alle Leser und eine Umarmung an die, die mich regelmäßig oder unregelmäßig ihre Meinung wissen lassen._

Kapitel 33: Reflektion

„Wußtest du, daß man aus Schrumpfelixier elastische Fäden gewinnen kann?"

MacGillivray zeichnete luftgängerinnengleich die scharfen Umrisse seiner Schlüsselbeine nach, malte mit fedrigen Strichen Phantasiegebilde auf seine Haut und genoß sein Schaudern, das, wie sie wußte, noch immer in einer Mischung aus Lust und Abscheu eine unwillkürliche Reaktion auf ihre Berührung darstellte.

Sie hatte die Erinnerung an Lupins Information zunächst aus dem Gedächtnis gebannt; auf gar keinen Fall durfte man Snape zu etwas drängen, insbesondere, da er ruhiger schien nun, da der Vollmond zunächst vorüber war.

„Du etwa nicht?" gab Snape zurück und wich einem Rippenstoß geschickt aus. „Das weiß doch _jeder_."

Catriona verzog verdrießlich die Stirn, so daß eine schmale Falte zwischen ihren Augen erschien.

„Ich bin nur nicht 'jeder'", parierte sie gekonnt. „Und außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, daß _du_ weißt, wie man die Fäden haltbar macht. Sonst hättest du sie schon für irgend etwas verwendet."

Sein unwilliges Schnauben verriet ihr, daß sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. „Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?" fragte er finster und bestätigte damit nur MacGillivrays Vermutung.

„Miß Grangers Zusatzaufgabe", sagte sie triumphierend. „Man sollte sie fördern; das Mädchen hat einen scharfen Verstand, die Fähigkeit zu abstrahieren und die nötige Neugier."

Ihre Finger glitten jetzt anmutig in zärtlichster Liebkosung durch sein langes Haar.

In den uferlosen Seen seiner unergründlichen Augen verlor sie sich, kaum, daß ihre Seelen einander berührten.

Dieser innigen Verbundenheit zu entbehren, das Band ihrer Gedanken zu trennen und wieder allein zu sein…

Die Vorstellung der feuchtdunklen Hitze des Regenwaldes, die Sinfonie der Töne und Geräusche, das satte Grün, das die Sonnenstrahlen verschlang, Wege, die sie erst erschaffen mußte mit Magie oder Muskelkraft… all dies erzeugte frostige Schauer auf ihrer glatten Haut.

Hastig rief sie sich die eigentliche Forschungsarbeit ins Gedächtnis, die wohlige Müdigkeit, die nach einem anstrengenden Tag ihre Glieder schwer werden ließ, die Euphorie, die die ganze Gruppe erfaßte, wenn eine Isolation funktioniert hatte und sie alle am Feuer bei Lianentau den Erfolg begossen, bis ihnen der Blutalkoholspiegel vorgaukelte, es gäbe keine Mücken und sie lägen am Strand von Rio.

Was hatten sie miteinander gelacht! Nun, da sie daran dachte, wurde ihr schmerzlich bewußt, wie sehr die Unbeschwertheit von ihr gewichen war, die sie alle dort geprägt hatte.

Allein, nichts war mehr wie vorher, und selbst wenn Ort und Team unverändert blieben – sie war nicht mehr dieselbe.

„Ich bevorzuge keinen meiner Schüler", behauptete der Tränkemeister gerade und faltete ernsthaft die Hände. Daß Draco Malfoy bisweilen besser abzuschneiden pflegte, als ihm zugestanden hätte, war gewissen gesellschaftlichen Pflichten geschuldet; Snape war nicht so dumm, den letzten Rest an „Kontakt" zum einflußreichen Vater des Jungen durch unnötige Gerechterei aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Seine Arbeit als Spion und die dadurch bedingte Notwendigkeit, sich mit entsprechenden Leuten gut zu stellen, hatte absoluten Vorrang. Wie immer.

„Ich sagte _fördern_, Severus", bemerkte MacGillivray ungeduldig, „nicht _bevorzugen_."

Sie stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und wünschte mit einem Mal, er möge das Thema nicht vertiefen.

Nur ein Blick in seine Augen verwandelte alles, das nicht ihrer beider Verbundenheit betraf, in ein undurchdringliches, nebliges Grau.

Die verbleibende Zeit miteinander genießen, leben, als folgten keine weiteren Tage und Nächte, als hinge alles ausschließlich an diesem einen kostbaren, nie endenden Augenblick, in dem sich ihre Seelen und Körper vereinten, um einstweilen am Trank der Ewigkeit zu nippen.

Er spürte jeden ihrer Gedanken, zog sie an sich in einer Umklammerung aus Leidenschaft, überwältigendem Bedürfnis an Nähe und verzweifeltem Verlangen nach Innigkeit.

Mit ihr zu sein, sie wieder zu lassen, engste Vertrautheit und meisterhaft gewahrte Distanz – sie erst verlieh seinem kalten, einsamen Dasein die Wärme, derer es bedurfte, um ein wenig des Eises aus Bitterkeit und Zynismus zu schmelzen, das den Weg zu seinem Herzen in einen gefährlich glatten Steg verwandelte und Wanderer für gewöhnlich komplett abschreckte.

Seit sie regelmäßig an seiner Seite schlief, hatten die Alpträume einen Teil ihres Grauens verloren, fand er nächtens eine zerbrechliche Ruhe und etwas wie scheuen Frieden.

xoxoxox

„So kann es nicht weitergehen, Toby."

Eileen Princes Stimme trug weder Anklage noch Zorn, vielmehr eine kühle, unbeteiligte Sachlichkeit, die, wie sie im Laufe der Jahre herausgefunden hatte, noch am ehesten bei ihm Gehör fand, ohne völlige Abwehr oder einen Wutausbruch zu provozieren.

Tobias Snape fuhr sich ungeduldig durchs Haar und zerstörte damit die lackschwarz gegelte Frisur.

Sein Sohn erinnerte sich nicht, ihn jemals liederlich gesehen zu haben – ärmlich gewiß, bisweilen sogar schäbig, nie jedoch nachlässig, nicht wenn er aus der Fabrik kam und auch nie, wenn er die Beherrschung verlor oder im Jähzorn gar handgreiflich wurde.

„Glaubst du, er vertraut sich mir an?" rief der immer noch jugendlich wirkende Mann, von dem sich Severus Snape geschworen hatte, nicht mehr als seinem Vater zu denken und in dessen gereiztem Tonfall jetzt eine seltsame Verletztheit mitschwang.

„Er verachtet mich – mit jedem seiner Blicke. Was willst du also von mir, Eileen?"

Sie senkte sekundenlang den Blick, und mit einem Mal begriff der Tränkemeister: Er wurde im Traum Zeuge eines Gespräches seiner Eltern, das stattgefunden haben mußte, nachdem er zum neuen Schuljahr abgereist war.

Sie hatten ihm nicht angeboten, ihn zum Bahnhof zu begleiten; er hatte nichts dergleichen erwartet und war daher auch kaum enttäuscht gewesen.

Sein Vater beachtete ihn entweder überhaupt nicht oder erwählte abwechselnd ihn oder seine Mutter zum Objekt seines ungezügelten Temperamentes; zaubern war bei Höchststrafe verboten, jedenfalls wenn es nach dem Willen Tobias Snapes ging, und nie hatte man Ruhe – nein, er bevorzugte inzwischen sogar die Schule – trotz der unliebsamen Mitschüler.

Seit ein gewisser Lucius Malfoy seine Gesellschaft suchte, schienen sich zumindest die Mitglieder seines eigenen Hauses auf nutznießerische, vielleicht sogar respektierende Kameradschaft zu besinnen.

In jenen Ferien war er verschlossener und verstockter denn je gewesen. Jede Nacht schreckte er aus demselben grauenhaften Alptraum, nur um die Demütigung tiefer und tiefer in seinem Fleisch brennen zu spüren.

Von James Potter und Sirius Black vor aller Augen kopfunter an einem Baum aufgehängt zu werden, wäre für eine weniger reservierte, lockere Natur bestenfalls peinlich gewesen; für ihn jedoch war es der Inbegriff der schlimmstmöglichen Erniedrigung. Auf ewig unvergeßlich, ebenso wie der Vorfall mit Lupin.

Seltsam, er hatte während der Ferien nicht den Eindruck gehabt, seinen Eltern wäre irgendeine Veränderung seines ohnehin wenig mitteilsamen, distanzierten Wesens aufgefallen.

Und sein Vater wunderte sich, daß er ihn aus tiefster Seele haßte?

Beinahe amüsant in seiner Absurdität.

„Severus entfernt sich immer weiter von uns", sagte Eileen Prince klar und deutlich, als befürchtete sie, er würde sie sonst nicht verstehen und sah ihren Mann direkt an.

„Das ist auch dein Verdienst. Ich schwöre dir, Toby, wenn du ihn noch einmal bedrohst, werde ich eingreifen."

Das Gefühl einer zusammengeschnürten Kehle, die zu eng zu sein schien, um auch nur einem einzigen Sauerstoffmolekül die Passage zu gestatten, kannte Severus Snape noch aus der Schulzeit.

Seine Mutter hatte sich tatsächlich um seinetwillen gegen den Tyrann aufgelehnt und sich in Gefahr gebracht, um ihn zu verteidigen?

Tobias Snapes stechender Blick brannte heiß in Eileens dunklen Augen, aber sie hielt ihm mit entschlossener, unabdinglicher Gelassenheit stand, auch als er gefährlich leise sagte: „Jetzt drohst du mir" und mit einem einzigen raubtierhaften Schritt so dicht zu ihr trat, daß sie dem Reflex zurückzuweichen, sichtlich widerstehen mußte.

„Du darfst in _Muggelgebieten _übrigens nicht zaubern", bemerkte er listig, aber plötzlich schnellte er vor, und rauhe Hände umschlossen ihren nackten Arm mit dem Druck einer Schraubzwinge.

„Warum bist du mit mir gegangen damals?"

Diese Frage traf sie unerwartet.

„Weil" –

„Weil du dich gegen deine einflußreiche Familie auflehnen wolltest", sagte er heftig. „Unter deinem Stande heiraten, das alleine war dir nicht genug Rebellion – nein, es mußte ein _Muggel_ sein. Du hast schlecht gewählt, wenn du jetzt bereust."

Für einen winzigen Moment spiegelte sich etwas wie Entsetzen über seine verletzte Bitterkeit und Verachtung in Eileen Princes verhärmtem Gesicht, aber rasch rieb sie die Körnchen der Wahrheit aus den Augen und hob trotzig das Kinn.

„Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn ich dich nicht noch immer liebte", hielt sie ihm mutig entgegen und unterließ den vergeblichen Versuch, ihren Arm zu befreien. „Begreif das endlich. Aber gegen Severus erhebst du die Hand nicht mehr."

Obgleich unausgesprochen, schwebte das „Oder…" einer Gewitterwolke gleich bleischwer im Raum und verdüsterte Tobias Snapes verwegene Gesichtszüge.

„Warte nicht auf mich", sagte er kalt, als er sich verbittert abwandte und sie losließ, wie er eine verabscheuungswürdige Kreatur von sich gestoßen haben würde.

Er stiefelte zum Ausgang, warf die unvermeidliche, über die Jahre abgenutzte Lederjacke über und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Der Tränkemeister hatte seine Mutter selten fröhlich, manchmal wütend, meistens mürrisch oder bedrückt, nie jedoch weinen gesehen.

Die abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung dieser Frau schlug eine klaffende Wunde; es lagen unendlich viel Enttäuschung, Vergeblichkeit und Kummer in ihren Tränen, und er erkannte voller Entsetzen, daß sie seinen nichtswürdigen Muggelvater trotz allem ehrlich geliebt und mit der Entscheidung, sich für ihren Sohn gegen ihn einzusetzen, ein für allemal den dünnen Faden zertrennt hatte, der sie, wie sie gehofft haben mußte, immer noch verband.

xoxoxox

Severus Snape vermied es, die Augen zu öffnen. Zu verlockend vorzugeben, man sei noch nicht erwacht, geradezu paradiesisch, sich auszumalen, dem neuen Tag nicht begegnen zu müssen.

Die Erinnerung an den lebhaften Traum jagte einen violenten Schauer durch seinen abgezehrten Körper; er fühlte sich ein wenig übel, und unwillkürlich zwang verzweifeltes Sehnen nach MacGillivrays Nähe seine bleischweren Lider auf.

„Ruhig", murmelte sie tröstend, rückte so dicht zu ihm, bis ihre schlafwarme Haut mit seinem ewig unterkühlten Leib verschmolz und die gequälte Anspannung einer zittrigen Gelassenheit zu weichen begann.

„Hast du alles gesehen?" erkundigte sich Snape heiser. Eisige Finger suchten Catrionas zuversichtliche Hände und verflochten sich fest mit ihnen, Trost und Versprechen zugleich.

MacGillivrays Nicken beruhigte und erschreckte ihn gleichermaßen. Nicht allein zu sein auf diesen höchst verstörenden Reisen in Erinnerungen seiner Mutter, von deren Existenz er bisher nichts geahnt hatte, verlieh ein beinahe euphorisches Gefühl der Sicherheit. Sie wohnte dem bei, was ihm in Worten auszudrücken gänzlich unmöglich erschien, nahm den Geschehnissen die Spitze, trug ihn mit ihrer Liebe.

Er zog sie enger an sich, zu drängend der Wunsch, ihr noch einmal ganz nahe zu sein, bevor sie der hereinbrechende Tag zumindest physisch trennte.

MacGillivray genoß die unsagbar vertraute Zweisamkeit wie kostbaren Wein: Einmal in den Besitz gekommen, fiel es unendlich schwer, wieder davon zu lassen.

So gern sie sich nach dem Verbleib seiner Eltern erkundigt hätte – aus Rücksicht und Takt verbiß sie jegliche Fragen. Es stand ihr nicht zu, womöglich weitere gräßliche Erinnerungen in ihm wachzurufen.

Noch jetzt füllten Tränen ihre Augen, wenn sie an den Vorfall mit Lupin dachte, und lodernder Zorn entbrannte ihr Herz, rief sie sich Snapes Demütigung ins Gedächtnis. Damals hatte sie die Angelegenheit nicht mitbekommen und das Gerede der Mitschüler als albernes Weibergewäsch abgetan. Nun jedoch verstand sie, warum allein der Gedanke daran Snape zutiefst mitnahm.

Ein solcher Angriff ging weit über das Maß einfacher Animositäten zwischen rivalisierenden Häusern hinaus. Bis zu Lupins Geständnis hatte sie nicht gewußt, daß James und Sirius direkt grausam gewesen waren.

„Ich habe mich in jenem Schuljahr dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen", sagte Snape leise. „Er bot mir alles, was ich nirgend sonst haben konnte."

„Ich weiß." MacGillivray streichelte zärtlich seine knochigen, spinnenartigen Finger. „Haben die, die so viel davon predigen, das Richtige zu tun, jemals die Versuchung erfahren, die von Dunklen Mächten ausgeht? Ich bezweifle es. Andernfalls würden sie nicht auf dich herabsehen. Ist es nicht viel verlockender, es sich bei dem Tyrann gut gehen zu lassen, anstelle sich unter Entbehrungen gegen ihn aufzulehnen? Zumindest für eine Weile, bis man hinter die Fassade sieht und erkennt, daß man auch nur getäuscht wurde."

Snape fuhr ruckartig auf und fing ihren gelassenen Smaragdblick mit nachtdunklen Obsidianaugen.

Sie verstand ihn mit all ihrem Herzen, moralisierte nicht, wie es insbesondere Leute wie Albus Dumbledore vom Throne herab zu tun pflegten, die in ihrer unendlichen Güte meinten, gegen solch billige Verlockungen des Bösen gefeit zu sein und ihm nun großmütig vergaben, aber im gleichen Atemzug danach trachteten, ihn die Verfehlung niemals vergessen zu lassen.

MacGillivray erhob sich ebenfalls und zog ihn voll entspannter Selbstverständlichkeit in die Arme, so daß seine schwarzen Strähnen einen bizarren Kontrast auf ihrer hellen Haut hinterließen.

„Ich liebe dich um deinetwillen", sagte sie leise. „Du _kannst_ mir alles, _mußt_ mir jedoch gar nichts sagen."

Snape, der gerade noch insgeheim ganz das wohlige Gefühl der Geborgenheit ausgekostet hatte, versteifte sich merklich und machte sich aus ihrer Umarmung los. Bedingungslose Liebe hatte er selbst nie erfahren, und die Erinnerungen seiner Mutter waren nur ein weiterer ernüchternder Beweis dafür, daß in vermeintlich romantischen Beziehungen die Tragik eindeutig überwog.

Warum nur würgten ihn dann Tränen im Hals, ihn, der Sentimentalität verabscheute und immer alles allein bewältigt hatte?

„Ich dachte immer…", begann er heiser, „daß meine Eltern einander so gehaßt hätten, wie ich meinen Vater."

Er holte Atem, kämpfte verzweifelt um jedes Wort, bis er in einer jähen Flucht in Catrionas Arme zurückkehrte und unter ihren sanften, unaufdringlichen Liebkosungen erstickt vollendete: „Es entsetzt mich zu sehen, daß sie ihn _geliebt_ hat."

„Und er sie vielleicht auch", wandte MacGillivray ein und wünschte im gleichen Augenblick, sie hätte erst nachgedacht. Die Implikation dessen mußte auf Snape noch ernüchternder wirken – er, der Sohn, befand sich in all dem außen vor, wie gewöhnlich.

„Wohl kaum", sagte er jedoch nur abfällig und löste sich ein zweites Mal von ihr. „Es ist Zeit. Du wolltest doch deinen Trank mit dem fünften Jahr vollenden, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

„Und du wolltest als Morgenritual zuerst mit mir frühstücken", ging sie sofort neckend auf seinen veränderten Tonfall ein und schenkte ihm ein charmantes Lächeln.

Wie unangenehm ihm solche Gespräche waren – sie würde den Teufel tun und ihm das bißchen Appetit verderben, das er in ihrer Gesellschaft zu haben schien.

„Du bist außerordentlich hartnäckig", stellte der Tränkemeister fest, während er die dunkle Robe in exakte Falten legte, aber in seinen Augen blitzte ergebenes Amüsement.

„Um eines nur will ich dich bitten", sagte er glatt, und hinter der Erheiterung lugte gutmütiger Spott vielsagend mit runden Knopfaugen hervor. „Überlaß den Kaffeezauber mir."

MacGillivray bedachte ihn mit einem grimmigen Blick, der sowohl Entrüstung als auch einzigartige Düpiertheit in sich vereinte; immerhin war sie auf die Qualität ihres Kaffees immer besonders stolz gewesen, aber sie konnte ihm nicht wirklich böse sein.

Wenig später erreichte sie schwebend die gefüllte, köstlich duftende Tasse (wie erleichtert war sie, daß er auch wieder schwierige Magie wagte), in deren aromatischem Braun eine stilisierte Rose Gestalt annahm, die, als spürte sie die Rührung der Betrachterin, sich blitzschnell verwandelte und als feines Vanillemark auf der Untertasse erschien.

„Nicht nur im Alraunenwein ein Genuß", sagte Snape mit einem subtilen Lächeln, und Catriona wurde den Gedanken nicht los, daß er die Königin der Gewürze doch nicht so sehr verabscheute, wie er sie glauben machen wollte.

xoxoxox

So unaufgeregt der Tag begonnen hatte, so desaströs entwickelte er sich weiter. Snape hatte nach einer höchst unerfreulichen Doppelstunde mit dem siebten Jahr, in der ausgerechnet der Vertrauensschüler der Gryffindors um ein Haar durch eine Stichflamme eines grausamen Todes gestorben wäre, einen handfeste Keilerei im Gemeinschaftsraum seines eigenen Hauses unterbinden müssen, bei der es um irgendwelche nicht erfüllte Gefälligkeiten der jeweils anderen Partei ging.

Anschließend war er zu Madam Pomfrey geeilt, die seinem Drängen auf eine verkürzte Infusionsdauer schließlich wutentbrannt mit der spitzen Bemerkung nachgab, _sie_ erteile keine Befehle, wie lange ein beliebiger Trank noch zu kochen hätte, aber des Menschen Wille sei bekanntlich sein Himmelreich.

Binnen kürzester Zeit lehrte ihn aufwallende Übelkeit, daß man Heilerinnen besser nicht widersprach, aber er hütete sich, ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, und auch Madam Pomfrey, die ihren wachsbleichen Patienten mit der ihr eigenen Scharfsinnigkeit sofort durchschaute, schwieg in grimmiger Freude.

Snape beeilte sich, fortzukommen.

xoxoxox

„Severus", Remus Lupins angenehme Stimme verfolgte ihn auf den Korridoren, holte ihn ein, packte ihn gar am Arm?

Snape blieb stehen, blinzelte verwirrt und schüttelte Lupins Hand unwillig ab.

Seit Wochen war ihm nicht mehr so übel gewesen. Er hoffte nur, Poppy Pomfrey genoß ihren Triumph.

„Was ist?" herrschte er Lupin an in dem vergeblichen Versuch, das Unwohlsein zu ignorieren.

„Das Treffen heute abend, im Hauptquartier, übliche Zeit", raunte der Werwolf und fuhr besorgt fort, kaum, daß er das Geschäftliche erledigt hatte: „Du bist nicht verpflichtet teilzunehmen, wenn es dir schlecht geht."

Snape straffte trotzig die Gestalt. Ein zynisches Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen, und er gab spöttischer denn je zurück: „Wie könnte ich mir _das_ entgehen lassen?"

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab, gegen die er sich unbewußt gelehnt haben mußte und rauschte mit wehenden Roben davon.

Der Gedanke an das Ordenstreffen war kaum erfreulicher, als sich einen Ruf Voldemorts vorzustellen, lediglich planbarer und daher weniger abrupt.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Er hatte dem Werwolftrank bereits viel zu lange seine Aufmerksamkeit entzogen, und wenn Catriona fort war… Sofort rief er sich zur Ordnung und verbot sich kategorisch jeden Gedanken daran.

Unwirsch öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Büro.

MacGillivray saß an seinem Schreibtisch, etwa zwanzig Probenfläschchen vor sich, deren Farbtöne so eindrucksvoll variierten, daß ihn bei der Vermutung, es könne sich um immer denselben Trank handeln, eine trockene Erheiterung überfiel.

„Darf ich vorstellen, fünftes Jahr, Sud gegen Lanzenotterbisse", bemerkte sie humorvoll. „Einige dürften an Wirksamkeit zu wünschen übrig lassen, aber die Farben gefallen mir recht gut."

Demnach schien sie die Unterrichtsstunde mehr oder weniger erfolgreich beendet zu haben. Ein Wunder bei so vielen Hohlköpfen.

„Komm, setz dich", sagte sie plötzlich, als sie seinen unsteten Blick auffing, den auch die kurze Belustigung nicht hatte maskieren können.

Snape nahm dankbar Platz, lehnte den Kopf gegen MacGillivrays Mitte und schloß für zwei tiefe Atemzüge die Augen.

„Brechreiz?" erkundigte sie sich behutsam, während ihre Finger sacht über seine Schultern strichen. Auf diese Weise konnte er nicken, ohne sich zu sehr der elenden Schwäche schämen zu müssen.

„Weiß Madam Pomfrey, daß du ihre Infusionen so schlecht verträgst?"

Snape schluckte pikiert und rollte unter noch immer geschlossenen Lidern ertappt die Augen.

„Eigentlich vertrage ich sie ganz gut", sagte er unschuldig. „Lupin ließ mich Ort und Zeitpunkt des Treffens heute abend wissen. Wenn du also noch immer nicht von der törichten Idee abgekommen bist…"

„Ich bin unbelehrbar", sagte MacGillivray trocken, aber ihr Blick kündete von listigem Mißtrauen.

Sie kannte den Tränkemeister inzwischen gut genug, um zu begreifen, daß er etwas verbarg, wenn er so freigiebig eigentlich geheime Informationen preisgab.

„Warum fühlst du dich dann, als hättest du einen Liter Alraunenwein konsumiert?" fragte sie herausfordernd und nahm überdeutlichen Bezug auf seine vorherige Behauptung.

„Allwissender Merlin, weil ich Zeit schinden wollte!" rief Snape ungehalten und hielt einen Moment den Atem an, um einer besonders intensiven Welle von Übelkeit die Stirn zu bieten.

Die gereizte Umgangssprache aus seinem Mund wirkte fremd und unpassend, ein eindeutiges Zeichen, daß ihn die eigene Dummheit unbändig ärgerte.

„Aha", machte Catriona salomonisch, die längst etwas dergleichen geahnt hatte und fuhr mit liebevoller Beharrlichkeit fort, seine Schultern zu lockern.

Die Erleichterung, daß es ihm nicht wirklich schlechter ging, versetzte sie in eine seltsame Hochstimmung. Eine solch tiefe Sorge um einen anderen Menschen hatte sie bisher nicht gekannt. Es fühlte sich dennoch vertraut an, natürlich und gleichzeitig schmerzhaft. Er lernte, ebenso wie sie selbst, nur aus harten Erfahrungen, zu stur, eigensinnig und stolz, den einfachen Weg zu gehen.

Im Laufe des Nachmittags ließ der Brechreiz nach, und Snape gewann sein bitterböses, zynisches Selbst zurück, dem er speziell zum bevorstehenden Treffen noch den letzten Schliff zu verleihen gedachte.

Eine Viertelstunde vor der vereinbarten Zeit korrigierte er noch in aller Seelenruhe Hausarbeiten, und als ihn Catriona ungeduldig ansprach, zuckte er nur die Achseln und sagte mit boshaftem Lächeln: „Wir verpassen nichts, sei dir dessen gewiß."

Als die gewaltige Turmuhr sieben schlug, erhob er sich unbeteiligt, strich die schwarze Robe glatt und trat in den gewaltigen Kamin.

„Viel Vergnügen", sagte er höhnisch, hielt ihre Hand jedoch sekundenlang ganz fest in seiner. „Gute Reise. Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf".

Sie tat es ihm gleich und entschwand wie er zuvor in einem Wirbel aus Feuer und Rauch.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel dreiunddreißig.

Ihr wißt ja, die hungrige Autorenseele ernährt sich von Euren Meinungen und Kommentaren. Laßt mir also bitte etwas Speise da. ;-)


	34. Das Ordenstreffen

_Verehrte Leser, hier noch ein Update vor meinem Regenwaldtrip, der am Montag seinen Anfang nimmt. Ich hoffe auf inspirierende Eindrücke und genügend Zeit, um die Feder für die Fortsetzung zu schwingen. Wie immer geht mein herzlichster Dank an alle Leser, Reviewer und Meinungschreiber._

Kapitel 34: Das Ordenstreffen

„Oh… haach, Professor Snape, auf Sie haben wir gewartet! – Sie sehen aber schlecht aus. Heute _müssen_ Sie mit uns essen. Kommen Sie, es sind schon alle da. – Nanu?"

Das charakteristische Donnern im Kamin, das einen Besucher über das Flohnetzwerk ankündigte, unterbrach zu Snapes Freude Molly Weasleys ungezügelten Redeschwall.  
Ihre Augen wurden groß, als der Neuankömmling belustigt Asche aus dem kupfernen Haar schüttelte, sich die lange, dunkelgrüne Robe glattstrich und mit einer winzigen Handbewegung eine filigrane Brille aufsetzte, die dem feingeschnittenen Gesicht einen aristokratischen Zug verlieh.

„Ich schätze es gar nicht, wenn sie Schaden nimmt", lächelte die junge Frau in mildem Spott.

„Molly Weasley – Catriona MacGillivray", stellte der Tränkemeister trocken vor und mied die Blicke beider Frauen.

„Sehr erfreut", sagte Mrs. Weasley hastig, die sich nun an Dumbledores Berichte über die Dschungelassistentin des mißlaunigen Tränkemeisters erinnerte. „Der Direktor hält große Stücke auf Sie. Wie gut, daß Sie uns kennenlernen möchten. Jede Hilfe ist willkommen."

MacGillivray lächelte ein kühles, reserviertes Lächeln und entzog ihre Hand dem wohlwollenden Griff der Älteren. Ihr gefiel es nicht sonderlich, in einen Kreis zu treten, in dem jeder von ihr wußte, sie jedoch bestenfalls einige Namen kannte.

Severus Snape starrte unentwegt auf die geschlossene Tür des Sitzungsraumes, in dem sicher alle versammelt waren und vor dessen Betreten es kein Entrinnen gab. Catrionas Herz krampfte sich vor Mitgefühl zusammen, als sich auf seinem blassen Gesicht für den Hauch eines Augenblicks bittere Abscheu widerspiegelte; Mrs. Weasley hatte soeben – die Geschäftigkeit in Person – zur Eile gemahnt.

Er vergrub die eisigen Hände schützend in den Falten seiner überlangen Robe, und erst als ihn MacGillivray ganz leicht zum Zeichen der Zuversicht und ihres Beistandes am Arm berührte, fand er die Kraft, die typische, unbeteiligte Miene aufzusetzen, die man von ihm kannte.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, und aller Augen richteten sich auf die Neuankömmlinge. Es waren junge und alte, graue, blaue und braune Augenpaare, weibliche mit eleganten Brauen und langen Wimpern, andere farblos oder mit buschigen Urwäldern, die sie neugierig musterten, und inmitten des Geklappers, mit dem Molly Weasley Getränke auftischte, vernahm Catriona eine unwillige Stimme: „Er kommt absichtlich _nie_ pünktlich. Was soll das sein – der Ausdruck seiner Verachtung für uns?"

Sie gehörte einem älteren, schmallippigen Mann, der unter MacGillivrays herausforderndem Jadeblick plötzlich die Lider senkte.

Mit Ausnahme des Schuldirektors und Remus Lupins sah jeder der heute Anwesenden den Tränkemeister zum ersten Mal nach der Gefangenschaft, aber niemand zeigte auch nur die Spur von Interesse oder wenigstens ein Fünkchen höflicher Beachtung.

Seine schlechte Verfassung schien dagegen durchaus aufzufallen; Catriona fing vereinzelte, wenig schmeichelhafte Satzfetzen aus dem Getuschel auf.

„Herzlich willkommen", erklang Dumbledores heiterer Bariton vom Haupte der Runde.

„Ich möchte euch allen Catriona MacGillivray vorstellen, die sich freundlicherweise bereiterklärt hat, der Flamelstiftung" – (Bei der Erwähnung des Wortes zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen und unterdrückte einen unwillkommenen Schauder.) – „für eine Weile den Rücken zu kehren, um Severus bei der Entwicklung des Trankes behilflich zu sein, den Voldemort von ihm zum Beweis seiner uneingeschränkten Loyalität forderte."

Verhaltenes Gemurmel, und eine grollende Stimme bemerkte recht laut: „Das Pack mißtraut sich untereinander."

Snape bedachte den Redner, einen untersetzen Mann mit entstellten Gesichtszügen und einem beunruhigend blauen Glasauge, das nun wild rotierte und nach allen Seiten zu schielen schien, mit einem eisigen, verächtlichen Blick. Bevor er jedoch zu einer giftgetränkten Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, fuhr Dumbledore liebenswürdig fort: „Inzwischen möchten wir sie nicht mehr missen, und es erschien mir eine gute Idee, sie hierher einzuladen."

Daß er den Einwurf ignorierte, erzürnte MacGillivray; wie sollte eine vernünftige, von Vertrauen und gegenseitigem Respekt geprägte Zusammenarbeit stattfinden, wenn es gestattet war, kommentarlos Beleidigungen auszusprechen?

Ihr lodernder Blick traf Lupins sanfte Augen, der ihr mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln bedeutete, dies sei einer der Fälle, über die er mit ihr gesprochen hatte, und sie täte besser daran, zunächst geduldig abzuwarten und zu beobachten.

Daß sie mit einem unterkühlten „Hocherfreut, Ihr Vertrauen ehrt mich, Direktor" auf dem freien Stuhl links neben ihm Platz nahm, schien die anderen zu verblüffen; offenbar hatten sie sich nach Dumbledores Beschreibungen ein anderes Bild von ihr gemacht. Aber wie konnte man jemanden einschätzen, der aus freien Stücken mit dem Inbegriff der Übellaunigkeit zusammenarbeitete, noch dazu Tag für Tag auf engstem Raum?

Catriona spürte neben deutlicher Befremdung und einhelligem Unverständnis auch etwas wie vages Bedauern für ihr vermeintliches Opfer.

Severus Snape hatte sich ganz am äußersten Rand des Tisches niedergelassen und die schmerzlich dünnen Arme als Inbegriff der Abwehr vor der Brust verschränkt. Er sah niemanden im Bestimmten an, aber sein blasses Gesicht trug allzu deutlich den Zug vollkommenen Desinteresses, und Catriona fragte sich, ob dies die Folge der Beleidigung war oder ob hier das unpassende Benehmen der einen Partei die Reaktion der anderen bedingte und umgekehrt. Aber halt – wie bizarr, von zwei Seiten zu reden, Severus Snape spionierte für sie alle, und das Gegenlager stellten Voldemort und sein Gefolge der Todesser.

Lupin lachte leise. Zu seiner Rechten flüsterte eine ebenfalls amüsierte, bunthaarige junge Frau mit ihm, die sofort die Heimlichkeit unterbrach, als sie MacGillivrays Blick spürte und ihr eine beherzte Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Tonks", stellte sie sich ohne Umschweife vor, und Catriona erkannte in dem festen, zuversichtlichen Händedruck einen starken Charakter, den die äußere, beinahe nachlässige Erscheinung leicht zu trügen vermochte.

„Sehr erfreut", erwiderte die Schottin mit klingendem Akzent. „Aurorin?"

Tonks' überraschtes Nicken, in das sich ein Quentchen Stolz mischte, wirkte sympathisch und ungekünstelt und nahm Catriona sogleich für sie ein.

„Normalerweise vermutet das niemand von mir", sagte die Bunthaarige mit einem scheuen Grinsen.

MacGillivray lächelte fein und neigte den Kopf wenige Millimeter, so daß ihre vormals jadegrünen Augen einen Malachitton hinter den Brillengläsern annahmen.

„Äußerlichkeiten…", sagte sie weise und notierte ein mentales Eigenlob für gute Menschenkenntnis.

Ungeachtet dessen vermochten ihre Gedanken nicht von dem „Empfang" zu lassen, den man Snape bereitet hatte.

Albus Dumbledore bat ihn gerade in einem Tonfall, der in seiner sanften Höflichkeit nichts von seiner Befehlsqualität verlor, um einen vollständigen Bericht. Unnötige Pein, durchzuckte es Catriona; sie war sicher, die Anwesenden wußten Bescheid über Snapes Gefangenschaft, und wenn sie auch nicht alle Details kannten, so hatte Dumbledore selbst sie allemal über Voldemorts Aufgabe und Snapes Rolle darin unterrichtet.

Es schmerzte sie unsagbar, wie sich mit einem Male das Interesse mit einer voyeuristischen Neugier auf den Spion konzentrierte, der sich keine Mühe gab, die Verachtung zu verbergen, die er für jeden einzelnen der Anwesenden hegte.

Er warf höhnische, geringschätzige Blicke in die Runde und sprach so leise, daß niemand tuscheln konnte, ohne den Faden zu verlieren.

„Derzeit arbeite ich an einer weiteren Vervollkommnung des Werwolftrankes", schloß er provokativ und sah jenem Mann direkt in das entstellte Gesicht, der ihn vorhin als „Pack" beschimpft hatte.

Unter allgemeinem Raunen stellte dieser sein Glas mit einem Knall auf den Tisch, so daß Butterbier herausspritzte und grollte: „Wie gut, Snape, daß Sie alles für Ihren Herrn und Meister tun, aber wie sieht's mit uns aus? Ich persönlich kann nicht glauben, daß eine Horde verwandelter Werwölfe, die noch dazu Voldemorts Befehlen folgt, für den Orden von Vorteil sein soll."

Einige der in deutlicher Überzahl vertretenen Männer nickten beifällig; zwei scharrten gar zustimmend mit den Füßen.

Snape blieb unbeteiligt; er ließ sich nicht einmal herab, die Schultern zu zucken. Unter gelangweilt halbgeschlossenen Lidern blickte er von einem zum anderen und hüllte sich in ein arrogantes Schweigen, als sei es soviel Kleingeistigkeit nicht wert, überhaupt beachtet zu werden.

Müßig, ihnen erklären zu wollen, daß ihm zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keine andere Wahl blieb, wollte er sich nicht in höchste Gefahr begeben und alle Vorarbeit zunichte machen.

Lupin sprang für ihn in die Bresche, versuchte vergeblich, Überzeugungsarbeit für etwas logisches Denken zu leisten. Wozu die Mühe – sie vertrauten ihm nicht vollständig, darin lag das Grundproblem.

Perlen vor die Säue, überlegte der Tränkemeister abwesend und grübelte über die Herkunft der Redewendung, die ihren Ursprung gewiß nicht in der Zaubererwelt hatte. Sollte er sie etwa von seinem Vater angenommen haben?

Er blinzelte irritiert, um seine vagabundierenden Gedanken auf das Gespräch zurückzuzwingen. Tonks diskutierte gerade mit Molly Weasley, während Arthur, ihr Ehemann, auf Alastor Moody, den rauhbeinigen Exauror und die Quelle ständigen Zwistes mit ihm, Snape, einredete.

Catriona MacGillivray lauschte beiden Gesprächen mit seltsam verkniffenen Lippen, und einzig Snape erkannte, daß es hinter der kühlen Fassade brodelte und kochte.

Eine Abhandlung organisatorischer Formalitäten, von Dumbledore diplomatisch initiiert, um die Wogen einstweilen zu glätten, ließ ihn erneut den Faden verlieren, da sie für ihn keinerlei Bedeutung hatte.

„Verdammt nochmal!" Moody hieb jäh ungestüm auf den Tisch und donnerte, an ihn gewandt: „Schön, schön, nehmen wir nur mal an, Sie hätten wirklich keine andere Wahl, wie uns Lupin und Dumbledore zu Ihrer Verteidigung hier versuchen, weiszumachen. Was für neue Informationen bringen Sie dann zu _unseren_ Gunsten? Monatelang gar nichts, da müßten Sie jetzt ja förmlich überquellen vor Neuigkeiten."

Interessant. Man kehrte wieder zum zweifellos spannenderen Thema des unkooperativen Spions zurück.

Lupin dort drüben seufzte unterdrückt, und Tonks schüttelte den Kopf; wieso nur mußte Moody immer provozieren?

Catriona setzte sich kerzengerade in ihrem Stuhl auf; sie blieb äußerlich unbeeindruckt, aber in ihren Augen blitzten zornige Lichter.

Severus Snape richtete den Blick seiner nachtschwarzen Augen langsam auf den Herausforderer. Ein höchst unwillkommenes Schwindelgefühl ließ die Bewegung aufreizend lethargisch und strotzend vor Desinteresse erscheinen, so daß sich Moody erst recht erregte.

„Ich dachte, die Tatsache, daß Voldemort die Werwölfe um Greyback in seine Dienste stellen will, ist Neuigkeit genug", sagte der Zaubertrankmeister mit spotttriefender Genugtuung. „Sie diskutieren ja immer noch darüber. Mehr kann ich _leider_ nicht anbieten. Bitte vielmals um Vergebung."

Mrs. Weasley unterdrückte ein Kichern, und auch Catriona schien hin und hergerissen zwischen amüsierter Bewunderung für seine Eloquenz und zorniger Wut über Moodys Verhalten.

Snape lächelte ein minimales, sarkastisches Lächeln. Wenn er nicht weiter streiten mußte, sollte das Gefühl zittriger Übelkeit kein Problem darstellen, das in seiner Kehle kitzelte. Er hatte sich zu sehr an Kreislaufstörungen gewöhnt, um sich von solchen Lappalien erschrecken zu lassen.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Snape!" rief Moody in einer Lautstärke, die dem Thema in keinem Fall angemessen war. „Was sind die nächsten Aktionen? Wann? Wo finden sie statt? Gibt es neue Gesichter in den Todesserreihen? Sie wissen das doch alles, raus damit, Mann!"

„Alastor", rügte Dumbledore sanft, aber mit einer Bestimmtheit, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Laß es gut sein. – Ich möchte vielmehr eure Berichte hören, welche Fortschritte es auf dem Gebiet der Überzeugungsarbeit zu vermelden gibt. Arthur, was hört man im Ministerium derzeit?"

Während Mr. Weasley, der in der Abteilung für den Mißbrauch von Muggelobjekten einen kleinen Posten bekleidete, eifrig, jedoch nicht ohne den Anflug von Resignation die aktuellen Meinung kundtat, verspann sich Snapes Konzentration aufs Neue, und der Wunsch, den Raum zu verlassen… frische Luft zu atmen, trat mit nervenaufreibender Vehemenz in den Fokus seines bewußten Denkens. Kopfschmerzen begannen ihr hämmerndes Lied hinter seinen Schläfen.

Gedämpfte Heiterkeit… seit wann war Arthur Weasley ein Unterhaltungskünstler? – Wenn sie nicht bald zum Ende kamen, würde aus der Übelkeit Brechreiz werden.

„Jaaa", sagte da Moodys Stimme langgezogen und klang dabei wie fernes, rauhes Donnergrollen, „hören Sie nur gut zu, Snape, damit Sie Ihrem Herrn und Meister berichten können."

Der Tränkemeister warf ihm einen sonderbaren Blick zu, erhob sich, einzig für Catriona sichtbar unsicher und verließ schnurstracks und vollkommen wortlos den Raum.

So etwas war noch niemals vorgekommen, es verfehlte jedoch nicht die Wirkung; Moody brüllte wutschnaubend: „Das glaube ich nicht, bleiben Sie hier, zum Teufel!" und sprang leichtfüßig auf für jemanden mit einem Holzbein. Er schien nicht übel Lust zu haben, ihm nachzulaufen und ihn am Schlafittchen wie ein ungezogenes Kind zurückzuschleifen, aber noch vor Dumbledore und Lupin griff Catriona MacGillivray ein.

Sie schnellte unter allgemein überraschtem Gemurmel aus ihrem Sitz, trat direkt vor den Zornigen, und aus ihren Augen sprühten Funken enragierter Wut.

„Mr. Moody", zischte sie in eisiger, ungezähmter Rage, „das genügt, würde ich meinen. Lassen – Sie – ihn – gehen."

Er starrte sie verblüfft an, überrannt von ihrer Courage, verständnislos, daß ausgerechnet sie, eine Fremde, sich für den Spion einsetzte.

„Es entsetzt mich, daß Sie einen solchen Umgangston miteinander pflegen", fuhr MacGillivray fort, bleich vor Wut, „Sie stehen auf derselben Seite! Aber noch mehr entsetzt mich, daß Sie Professor Snape bei seinem ersten Erscheinen nach entbehrungsreicher Gefangenschaft, die ihn fast umgebracht hätte und harter, schwieriger Spionagetätigkeit für _unsere Sache_, noch immer unterstellen, er würde uns alle betrügen und dieses Schauspiel auch noch mir, einem Gast, zumuten. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen wollen…!"

Sie rauschte davon und vernahm nur noch von ferne das anschwellende Stimmengewirr, das ihrem Abgang folgte.

xoxoxox

Severus Snape lehnte bleich und elend an einem geöffneten französischen Fenster; keine Sekunde länger hätte er es in dem Raum mit all den Leuten und der stickigen Luft ausgehalten. Welch günstiger Zeitpunkt, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf, jetzt glaubten mit Sicherheit alle, er sei aus Geringschätzigkeit für Moody gegangen. Um so besser.

Selbst in der kalten Herbstluft, schwer vom Geruch herannahenden Schnees, ließ das Unwohlsein nicht nach.

„Severus."

MacGillivray trat besorgt neben ihn, faßte seine eiskalte, zitternde Hand. Er reagierte wie in Zeitlupe, vermutlich eine der Kreislaufstörungen, die seinem niedrigen Gewicht geschuldet waren, aber als sie Anstalten machte, das Fenster gegen die schneidende Kälte zu schließen, flüsterte er brüchig: „Nicht!" und holte schwer Atem.

Mit einem winzigen Seufzen förderte Catriona eine dunkelblaue Phiole zutage – Ephedraelixier, unschlagbar bei Schwächezuständen. Snape machte eine abwehrende Bewegung; eingedenk seines unberechenbar wehleidigen Körpers hatte er selbst ein Fläschchen mitgeführt und längst zu sich genommen; allein, die erwünschte Wirkung war ausgeblieben. MacGillivray, die ihn ohne Worte verstand, lächelte besorgt. Das kam dabei heraus, wenn zwei Tränkekundige ein Paar bildeten. Zwei Seelen, ein Gedanke.

Die Tür zum Sitzungssaal wurde geöffnet; die ersten Menschen strömten hinaus. Eilig trat die Schottin vor, um Snape vor neugierigen Blicken abzuschirmen.

Molly Weasley drängte sich zu ihr. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?" erkundigte sie sich noch immer zu laut für Catrionas Geschmack und versuchte, einen Blick auf den Tränkemeister zu erhaschen. „Er muß doch frieren dort am Fenster."

„Alles bestens", log MacGillivray, aber als Mrs. Weasley mit wohlmeinender Geschäftigkeit darauf bestand, er möge sich zu den anderen gesellen, das Essen würde gleich aufgetragen, hakte sie die Jüngere vertraulich unter und fragte in gedämpftem Ton und mit Verschwörerblick: „Gibt es Tamaracktee in diesem Haus? Er wirkt Wunder bei Schwindel und Übelkeit."

„Oh", machte Molly, der endlich ein Licht aufging. „Ich gehe nachsehen", bot sie eilfertig an, Catriona nickte zufrieden.

„Verbindlichsten Dank."

Kaum war sie fort, näherte sich Remus Lupin, die junge Aurorin Tonks im Schlepptau, die ihn recht sympathisch zu finden schien. Er wirkte ehrlich besorgt.

„Tut mir leid, Catriona", sagte er bekümmert, „Moody ist kein schlechter Kerl, nur ziemlich voreingenommen. Ich hatte dich vorgewarnt, aber natürlich entschuldigt das nichts.

Ich wäre an Severus' Stelle auch gegangen. Wo steckt er denn? Ich wollte euch beide trotzdem zum Essen mit uns einladen."

MacGillivray deutete mit vielsagendem Blick zu der mageren Gestalt am Fenster, die sich in ihrer schwarzen Kleidung bizarr von den Brokatvorhängen abhob.

„Stimmt was nicht mit ihm?" schaltete sich Tonks ein. „Er sah wirklich schlecht aus vorhin."

„Azkaban ist eben kein Zuckerschlecken und richtig so", grummelte Alastor Moody im Vorbeigehen, blieb jedoch abrupt stehen, als spürte er MacGillivrays vernichtenden Blick im Rücken.

„Sie hatten Recht, Mädchen", sagte er in gutmütiger Verdrießlichkeit (Catrionas Augen verengten sich ob der respektlosen Bezeichnung; glaubte er, die Mißachtung ihres Namens würde dazu beitragen, sie auszusöhnen?), „ich hätte mich etwas zurückhalten können. Aber", fuhr er rauh fort, „Sie kennen offenbar die Vorgeschichte nicht. Ich habe allen Grund, mißtrauisch zu sein. – „Kommen Sie essen", sagte er plötzlich und wandte sich ab. „Ist hier immer gut und reichhaltig."

Das _Clonk, clonk_ seines künstlichen Beines auf dem Boden entfernte sich, und MacGillivray starrte ihm fassungslos nach.

„Ihn müssen Sie nehmen, wie er ist", sagte Tonks weise, doch die Schottin kräuselte in äußerstem Mißfallen die Brauen und erwiderte frostig: „Muß ich das?" Sie drehte sich weg, gerade rechtzeitig, um Mrs. Weasley mit einem dampfenden Teepott durch die Tür kommen zu sehen.

„Ich habe leider nur Pfefferminze gefunden." Sie hielt der Jüngeren die Tasse unter die Nase, die sich gewohnheitsmäßig prüfend einige Schwaden zufächelte.

Lupin und Tonks grinsten nachsichtig. Für Tränkemeister war das Laboratorium eben überall.

„Besser als gar nichts", murmelte MacGillivray ernüchtert, obgleich sie, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, nicht erwartet hatte, diese seltene Droge in einem Behelfshaushalt vorzufinden.

„Severus", sagte sie leise und berührte ihn liebevoll am Arm. „Setz dich am besten und trink. Pfefferminzaufguß."

Snape sog tief die frische, kalte Nachtluft ein. „Tamarack wäre besser", sagte er trocken und hatte keine Vorstellung, wie er das eine oder das andere bei sich behalten sollte. Ohne den starren Blick vom Fenster abzuwenden, fingerte er in seiner Robe und umschloß ein Döschen mit grünlichbraunem Pulver.

„Wenn man nicht alles selbst mitführt…", bemerkte er säuerlich, aber seine Stimme klang dünn und zittrig.

„Du bist unverbesserlich", schalt Catriona liebevoll. Erleichtert löste sie das Pulver in der heißen Flüssigkeit. Die Kombination aus Minze und dem harzigen, aromatischen Tamarack roch würzig, aber nicht unerträglich. Ein rascher Schluck, um böse Überraschungen auszuschließen – durchaus erträglich.

Snape umklammerte das heiße Gefäß mit froststarren, bebenden Händen, aber sein Geist war nicht in der Lage zu entscheiden, was damit zu tun sei.

Inzwischen zitterte er vor Kälte, winzige Schauder, durch verzweifelte Willenskraft wieder und wieder kaum unterdrückt, so daß Catriona das Fenster energisch schloß und ihm half, sich zu setzen.

Als veränderte die erholsamere Position seine Wahrnehmung, führte er die Tasse unsicher an die farblosen Lippen, nippte mit antizipatorisch verzerrtem Gesicht und wandte elend den Kopf ab, in seinen Befürchtungen bestätigt.

„Grauenvoll ist das", beschwerte er sich anklagend. „Tamarack alleine ist schon unerfreulich, aber mit Mentha… ein Unding."

„Trink", sagte MacGillivray geduldig. „Kleine Schlucke."

Die Tatsache, daß er schon wieder streiten konnte, bewies unverkennbar die prompte Wirksamkeit, so daß es ihr ein Leichtes schien, seine grantigen Klagen zu ignorieren.  
Nach dem vierten Nippen kehrte ein Hauch von Farbe in sein aschfahles Gesicht zurück, der Schwindel wich einer wattigen Müdigkeit, und sogar der Brechreiz streifte die Kinderschuhe wieder über, so daß einzig eine vage Übelkeit blieb.

„Wir sind zum Essen eingeladen", bemerkte Catriona mit zärtlichem Spott. „Traust du dir das zu?"

Den nachtdunklen Blick auf sie zu richten, erwies sich als leicht, sie in der perfekten Symbiose von Entrüstung, Rüge und Unverständnis zu fixieren dagegen als so fordernd, daß er ermattet aufgab und sich mit einem dolchscharfen „Ich esse niemals hier" von ihr abwandte.

„Miß MacGillivray", Molly Weasley winkte von der Tür her und sagte gedämpft, als die Schottin zu ihr trat: „Ich habe ihm etwas Brühe gemacht. Wenn er die versucht… Aber Sie sollten wirklich kommen, sonst bleibt nichts übrig."

Catriona nickte dankbar. Mrs. Weasley ahnte nichts von ihrer Verbindung, und Snape würde es alles andere als gutheißen, wenn man in ihre Fürsorge mehr hineininterpretierte, als kollegiale Hilfeleistung.

„Ich bin bald zurück", versprach sie leise, bevor sie der Älteren folgte, die aus den Augenwinkeln vermeinte gesehen zu haben, wie sich die Hände der beiden Tränkemeister für Sekundenbruchteile innig berührten.

xoxoxox

Bei Tisch ging es ungewohnt heiter zu; ein Mann namens Stevenson, der, der vorhin Snapes vermeintliches Dauerzuspätkommen moniert hatte, gab komische Anekdoten aus dem Ministerium zum Besten, und Arthur Weasleys knochentrockene Kommentare zauberten sogar auf MacGillivrays ernstes Gesicht ein belustigtes Schmunzeln.

„Wir sind wirklich unhöflich", warf sich Tonks in die Brust, als die Dummheit diverser Ministerialbeamter nichts mehr hergab. „Da schwatzen wir über solchen Käse, wenn uns Miß MacGillivray doch von ihrer Arbeit erzählen könnte. Wie sind Sie eigentlich zur Flamelstiftung gekommen?"

„Ich hatte schon immer etwas übrig für Zaubertränke", lächelte MacGillivray fein und übersah geflissentlich die neugierigen Blicke, die ihr mehrere Augenpaare zuwarfen, „besonders für die experimentellen, und da boten sich die Forschungsvorhaben der Stiftung geradezu an."

„Spricht man in Brasilien über Voldemort?" erkundigte sich eine Stimme, die es besser vermieden hätte, zur selben Zeit zu kauen und zu reden. Sie gehörte einem kleinen, dicken Zauberer mit gewaltiger Hornbrille und einem nach allen Regeln der Kunst gezwirbeltem Schnurrbart, und Catriona konnte sich der Frage nicht erwehren, weshalb Frauen in dieser illustren Runde so schmerzlich unterrepräsentiert waren.

„Verallgemeinerungen sind schwierig", erwiderte sie ehrlich. „Im Regenwald haben wir meist ganz andere Sorgen, die direkt unsere Arbeit betreffen, aber natürlich übersendet die Stiftung Informationen an ihre Mitarbeiter, was im Heimatland vor sich geht. – Warum fragen Sie?"

Der Angeredete hob die Schultern, spießte ein paar Möhren mit der Gabel auf und bemerkte: „Dachte ich mir. Ich überlege nur, wie man dann auf die Idee kommt, sich dem Orden anschließen zu wollen."

MacGillivrays Blick glitt zu Tonks, die in halb gespielter, halb ehrlicher Verzweiflung den Kopf in den Händen vergrub und sich vermutlich vornahm, nie wieder freundlich zu sein, wenn ihre Versuche doch nur in Fettnäpfchen endeten.  
Ihre schuldlose Bestürzung wirkte auf die Schottin derart erfrischend, daß sie liebenswürdig wie selten entgegnete: „Mein Wunsch, die Arbeit des Ordens kennenzulernen, rührt von Professor Snapes beispiellosem Einsatz."

Dem Dicken klappte der Mund, auf und Tonks' Kopf schoß verblüfft in die Höhe. Remus Lupin aber schenkte ihr ein stolzes Lächeln, das ihm ausgezeichnet stand, während die anderen betreten-zornige Blicke tauschten und jemand dicht neben Molly Weasley etwas von verqueren Vorlieben murmelte.

„Sagen Sie und doch lieber mal, ob man wirklich nichts gegen die gute Wirksamkeit dieses Werwolftrankes unternehmen kann", ließ sich Alastor Moody vernehmen, den Snapes Abfuhr noch immer zu wurmen schien.

Lupin verdrehte die Augen, und Albus Dumbledore, der bisher in ein Gespräch vertieft gewesen war, horchte prüfend auf.

Catriona nahm sich Zeit, Moody so eindringlich mit schillernden Eidechsenaugen zu sezieren, daß dieser widerstrebend sekundenlang wegsah, gleichsam, um sich für ihre Antwort zu wappnen.  
Als sie schließlich sprach, war es mit einer klirrenden, akzentuierten Kälte in der Stimme, die die Anwesenden unangenehm an den Tränkemeister erinnerte. Nur fehlte bei ihr die hohntriefende, verletzende Bitterkeit, die absolut keinen Widerspruch duldete und jeglicher Einwände spottete.

„Sie sind ja wie ein trotziges Kind, Moody, das alles auf einmal haben will", sagte sie freundlich und genoß die Wirkung, die ihre sarkastische Verwunderung auf ihn ausübte. „Erst lamentieren Sie, daß der Spion nicht zur Verfügung steht, und nun nörgeln Sie an unserem Kunstwerk herum, dessen Qualität erstens Ehrensache und zweitens essentiell für Professor Snapes Rückkehr in den Spionagedienst war. – Investieren Sie soviel Energie, wie Sie benötigen, um all die Feuer des Mißtrauens zu schüren, eigentlich auch in Ihre Ordenstätigkeit?"

Das hatte gesessen. Moody verstummte, rot vor ungezähmter Wut und zischte nur: „Wischen Sie sich die Augen, Mädchen und hören Sie auf, ihn zu verteidigen. Er dient nur sich selbst. Sie wissen nichts, gar nichts."

MacGillivray, die sich bereits eine Entgegnung zurechtgelegt hatte für den Fall, daß er sie mit einer kaum dienlichen, aber ungeachtet dessen in solchen Diskussionen immer wieder populären Bemerkung über ihr persönliches Verhältnis zu Severus Snape bloßzustellen versuchte, hob zweifelnd die Brauen und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
Dann allerdings wandte sie sich dem Schuldirektor zu, der sie diplomatisch in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln begann, während Remus Lupin dasselbe mit Alastor Moody tat, so daß die beiden Kontrahenten einander einstweilen vergaßen.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel vierunddreißig.

Auch wenn ich bald im Urlaub bin – Reviews sind höchst willkommen und werden von hier sowieso, aus fernen Landen mit etwas Glück beantwortet!

**Kleine Pflanzenkunde:** _Tamarack (Larix laricina)_ ist ein durchschnittlich achtzehn Meter hoch werdender Baum, der im Süden der USA heimisch ist. Auch Muggelpharmazeuten kennen die vielseitige Anwendung von Rinde, Nadeln, Knospen und Harz, die neben Befindlichkeitsstörungen auch Husten, Magenverstimmung und Wundinfektionen einschließt.  
_Ephedra oder Meerträubel (Ephedra sinica)_ geriet hierzulande in Verruf, weil uneinsichtige Muggel das stark kreislaufanregende (und hungerdämpfende) Kraut zur Gewichtsreduktion und als Stimulans mißbrauchten. In der Traditionellen Chinesischen Medizin hat Ephedra weiterhin große Bedeutung.


	35. Dilemma

_Unglaublich, wie schnell so ein Urlaub vergeht. Abenteuer pur, eine wundervolle Zeit. Etwas mehr steht im Livejournal; ich freue mich, wenn Ihr vorbeischaut._

_Jetzt geht es aber weiter mit einem neuen Kapitel. Gute Unterhaltung!_

Kapitel 35: Dilemma

„So ein Affe!" machte MacGillivray ihrem Unmut aus vollem Herzen Luft, als sie später neben dem Meister der Zaubertränke lag und den recht desaströsen Abend Revue passieren ließ.

Snapes Lippen verzogen sich belustigt – für gewöhnlich war Catriona erfinderischer, was ihre Schimpfwörter betraf, aber zu lachen wagte er nicht.

Er war heilfroh, ohne größeres Aufsehen und unter Wahrung seiner Würde aus der Klemme entkommen zu sein. Ein zittriges „Evanesco" hatte Molly Weasley suggeriert, nicht ein Tropfen ihrer zugegebenermaßen recht schmackhaften Brühe wäre übriggeblieben, und als man zum Aufbruch rüstete, waren Tonks, Lupin und MacGillivray selbst so freundlich gewesen, ihn zu decken, so daß niemand sonst seine Unpäßlichkeit bemerkte.

Catriona hatte ihn mit einem Stärkungselixier versorgt und ihn ein Schüsselchen Porridge essen lassen (Seine überdeutliche Entrüstung war verschwendet gewesen; sie duldete keinen Widerspruch, und tatsächlich breitete sich etwas wie angenehme Wärme in ihm aus, als er den Löffel beiseite legte. Nicht, daß er sich das jemals eingestanden hätte, aber immerhin.) und räsonierte nun über Alastor Moodys flegelhaftes Benehmen.

„Sag nicht, dich hätte das alles kaltgelassen!" Sie redete sich in Rage, und Snape, der dicht neben ihr lag, konnte die hitzige Röte spüren, die in ihre ebenmäßigen Wangen stieg.

„Ich könnte dich daran erinnern, daß ich dich gewarnt hatte", bemerkte er leise, aber nicht ohne den vertrauten Hauch von Spott, der die Glut noch einmal vertiefte, „aber dann müßte ich ebenfalls gestehen, wie akzeptabel es war, von dir verteidigt zu werden."

Im Dunkeln konnte sie seine Augen nicht sehen, aber auch ohne Licht verriet ihr die Intuition, daß sein Lächeln in der scheinbaren Schwärze der Nacht tanzte.

Sie hauchte einen Kuß auf seine Wange, die angenehm kühl ihre eigene erregte Wärme aufnahm und grinste: „Paß nur auf, daß deine Liebesbekundungen nicht bald von jedem als solche erkannt werden."

Snape kommentierte ihren zärtlichen Sarkasmus mit einem despektierlichen Schnauben.

Die Sticheleien, ihre geistreichen, messerscharfen Wortgefechte, die für Außenstehende nahe an Gehässigkeiten vorbeischrammen mußten, würden sie jemals Zeuge, Catrionas verläßliche, und dabei nie unreflektierte Loyalität, ihre Hingabe, die Geborgenheit, ihr Feuer und ihre Liebe, die sie mit ihm teilte – er hatte nie ein so unermeßliches Glück empfunden.

Moodys kleinliche Seitenhiebe, die früher mit spitzen Zähnen schmerzhaft an seinem Selbst genagt hatten, waren heute kaum fähig gewesen, ihm mehr als einen flüchtigen Stich zu versetzen, und trotz der lauernden Erschöpfung wärmte eine wundervolle Zufriedenheit seine frierende Seele.

Leib an Leib schliefen sie in unbedingter Nähe beseligt ein, und kein unruhiger Traum schreckte ihre verdiente Ruhe.

xoxoxox

Am Morgen bedeckte Rauhreif zuckrig die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Erste Sonnenstrahlen ließen die winzigen Eiskristalle wie unzählige Diamantsplitter erstrahlen; das Licht brach sich in einer Sinfonie funkelnder Sterne, spiegelte sich in immer neuen Tröpfchen, dort, wo der Kuß des Lebens das Eis in Wasser verwandelt hatte, um schließlich ein Märchenbild nahenden Winters zu malen.

Der Tränkemeister erhob sich lautlos, zog die Decke behutsam über Catrionas Hüfte, kleidete sich an und trat ins Wohnzimmer.

Sein Schreibtisch war übersäht mit Pergamenten, Büchern und vergilbten Notizen; drei bläuliche Tränkefläschchen standen aufgereiht nebeneinander.

Snape verbrachte sie mit einem zerstreuten Zauberspruch in den Schrank neben dem Kamin, hielt inne und verwarf kopfschüttelnd den verrückten Gedanken, seine wertvollen Dokumente zwei Frühstücksgedecken weichen zu lassen. Allein die Vorstellung erzeugte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln der Absurdität.

Es gab so viel zu tun – ohne Catrionas Hilfe würde er wieder nächtelang arbeiten müssen, um die Routinepflichten mit seinen Forschungen in Einklang zu bringen. Dabei widerstrebte es ihm, all seine Energie in Voldemorts Aufgabe zu investieren und gleichzeitig auch noch Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wie er es anstellen sollte, die Belange des Ordens im Auge zu behalten.

Überhaupt der Orden – im Grunde mußte er Moody dankbar sein. Durch dessen denkwürdiges Betragen war Catriona vielleicht die Lust vergangen, ihre Kraft für eine solche Bande von Kleingeistern einzusetzen.

Hoffentlich.

Bei ihr konnte man nie wissen, ob sich ihr Trotz nicht in das genaue Gegenteil verkehrte und sie damit veranlaßte, mit doppeltem Einsatz zu Werke zu gehen.

Snape rieb sich seufzend die Schläfen, und diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzte MacGillivray, um behende neben ihn zu gleiten und ihm aus ihrer Kaffeetasse ein Wölkchen verführerischen Aromas zuzufächeln.

„Folge mir", sagte sie so schwülstig wie möglich und grinste unverschämt, als Snape pikiert eine bleistiftdünne Braue hob.

Die spitzfindige Art der Provokation paßte perfekt zu MacGillivrays kühlem Naturell, und er zog sie bei weitem einer vertraulichen Umarmung vor, die aufgrund ihrer Unvorhersehbarkeit einzig dem Zwecke gedient hätte, ihn zu erschrecken.

„Wie du willst. Plan B", entschied Catriona zackig, als er keine Anstalten machte, sich zu rühren.

Aus dem Nichts materialisierte eine Tasse mit extravagant geschwungenem Henkel direkt vor ihm; reflexartig umschloß er sie, atmete mit gesenkten Lidern den betörenden Duft wundervollen Kaffees, um wenig später die herbe, kräftige Liebkosung des heißen Getränkes auf der Zunge zu genießen.

Ihre Kaffeezauber waren von unübertroffener Güte – noch etwas, das er schmerzlich vermissen würde, gestand er sich bedrückt ein und nippte ein zweites Mal.

Sie stand dicht bei ihm, offenbar in Gedanken versunken, aber als er einen Arm ausstreckte, um die Nähe in vertrautes Miteinander umzusetzen, schmiegte sie sich an ihn, als hätten seine Gedanken die ihrigen berührt.

„Frühstück?" erkundigte er sich trocken, und Catrionas sanftes, natürliches Lächeln wusch das knotige Gefühl einer lästigen Pflicht fort wie ein Sommerregen.

Severus Snape erkannte zu seiner größten Überraschung, daß Abscheu und Ekel bei dem Gedanken an knusprigen Toast ausblieben, und bevor sich sein Geist anders entscheiden konnte, lenkte er die Konzentration auf Catrionas erfreuliche Gegenwart.

xoxoxox

Ungewohnt guter Laune versah der Tränkemeister den Unterricht; er ignorierte Neville Longbottoms panische Blicke, die für gewöhnlich genügten, ihn in unbezwingbare Rage zu versetzen, wies Harry Potter nur ein einziges Mal zurecht und verteilte gar ein kratziges, aber unverkennbar explizites Lob für Hermione Granger, die so verblüfft war, daß sie lediglich ein errötendes „Danke, Sir" zustande brachte.

MacGillivray widmete sich den letzten Tränken, Elixieren und Decocta auf Madam Pomfreys Liste und begab sich am Nachmittag persönlich auf die Krankenstation, einen kunstvoll geflochtenen Korb am Arm.

„Das nächste Mal nehmen Sie einen Hörschutz mit", vernahm sie Poppy Pomfreys Ratschlag, und Pomona Sprouts Stimme entgegnete trocken: „Werd dran denken, Doc", woraufhin beide Frauen in helles Gelächter über den Privatwitz ausbrachen.

„Guten Nachmittag, die Damen", machte sich MacGillivray bemerkbar und stellte den Korb auf Madam Pomfreys Schreibtisch. „Professor Sprout, alles wieder in Ordnung?"

Die Kräuterkundelehrerin nickte, so daß ihre Locken in Unordnung gerieten. „Miß MacGillivray", begann sie plötzlich, als käme ihr just in diesem Augenblick ein entscheidender Gedanke, „haben Sie etwas übrig für kriminalistischen Feingeist?"

Die Schottin musterte ihr Gegenüber mit gepflegtem Desinteresse, das ihre Neugier jedoch nur schlecht verbarg. In Kürze würde sie die Brille wieder hervorholen müssen; die Wirkdauer ihres Trankes für gute Sicht ließ noch einiges zu wünschen übrig.

„Minerva hat die Urheber des Schellenbaumstreiches noch nicht gefunden. Zufällig haben diese Bäume jedoch die nützliche Eigenschaft, beim widerrechtlichen Begießen mit Bleiwasser feinste Stäube abzusondern, die den oder die Übeltäter entlarven können", erklärte Sprout und lächelte schlau.

„Wenn sie womit in Berührung kommen?" warf MacGillivray ein, der allmählich ein Licht über die Rolle aufging, die man ihr in der Angelegenheit zugedacht hatte.

„Sud von vielzähnigem Sonnentau." Pomona Sprout tauschte einen Verschwörerblick mit Madam Pomfrey, die aus ihrer Neugier keinen Hehl machte, und ein triumphierendes Glitzern erhellte ihr Gesicht, als sie Catrionas Augen sich verengen sah.

Eine winzige Falte erschien um den Mund der Schottin, ganz als dächte sie angestrengt nach und erwöge das Für und Wider, dabei brannte sie darauf, den Wahrheitsgehalt der Behauptung zu prüfen.

Severus Snape benahm sich ganz genauso, nur bluffte er besser und hatte Sprout anfangs noch Zugeständnisse abgeluchst, die sie im Nachhinein für gewöhnlich bereute. MacGillivray dagegen glaubte sie dank des jahrelangen Trainings bestens zu durchschauen.

Wozu sie allerdings den Zauberstab benötigte, den sie geschickt aus der Innentasche ihrer Robe angelte, vermochte sich die Kräuterkundelehrerin beim besten Willen nicht vorzustellen.

„Sie gestatten – accio, Brille!" Catriona tat, als bemerke sie Sprouts säuerliche Konsterniertheit nicht und ging geschmeidig in die Hocke, so daß die Sehhilfe, direkt auf ihrer Nase landete.

„Verzeihung, aber mein Trank für gute Sicht ist hinsichtlich seiner Wirkdauer durchaus verbesserungswürdig", lächelte sie liebenswürdig und völlig unbeeindruckt.

Sprout seufzte ergeben. Entweder war Snape ein guter Lehrmeister, etwas, das sie insgeheim bezweifelte, oder sie hatte MacGillivray unterschätzt.

Als sie jedoch anhub, ihren Fehler einzugestehen, wedelte Catriona ungeduldig mit der Hand und rief: „Mo-ment! Sagen Sie nichts. – Juckreiz?"

„Unwiderstehlicher Juckreiz", triumphierte Pomona Sprout erleichtert und gleichzeitig derart maliziös, daß die Jüngere gegen ihren Willen lachen mußte.

„Sie haben mich überzeugt", sagte sie und rieb sich die Augen. „Wie gedenken Sie vorzugehen?"

xoxoxox

Während Sprout noch Catriona in ihre Rachepläne einweihte, lehnte Severus Snape im Büro des Schuldirektors die ihm dargebotene Tasse duftenden Schwarztees kategorisch ab, schlug die Beine übereinander und blickte gelassen von Lupin, der überraschend heiter und gar nicht besorgt wirkte, über Tonks (heute mit walnußbraunem Haar) und McGonagall (tadellos wie immer) zurück zu Albus Dumbledore.

Sie hatten ihn einbestellt, um die letzte Versammlung auszuwerten. Nun, er war bereit.

Tatsächlich zwinkerte der Alte gutmütig, so daß ein Fünkchen kornblumenblauen Sommers in seinen Augen sprühte. Snape kannte die Geste; sie verhieß trotz oder vielmehr wegen ihrer Liebenswürdigkeit nichts Gutes.

„Ich habe Alastor darauf hingewiesen, daß ich ein solches Verhalten nicht toleriere", informierte er die Anwesenden, und obgleich Snape sehr wohl begriff, daß dies in erster Linie ihm galt, verschaffte das Wissen darum ihm keine Befriedigung.

Dumbledores Macht kompensierte nichts.

„Catriona erschien mir reichlich konsterniert", fuhr der Direktor fort, woraufhin Tonks laut schnaubte.

„Wütend war sie und das nicht zu knapp", stellte sie klar und untermalte ihre Feststellung mit einem gewaltigen Armschwung.

„Ich kann es ihr nicht einmal verübeln; Moody war wirklich in Hochform. – Tut mir ehrlich leid, Severus", wandte sie sich plötzlich an den Tränkemeister, der so still und ernst in seinem Sessel lehnte, daß man seine Gegenwart in den einfallenden Schatten der frühen Dämmerung leicht übersehen konnte.

„Muß es nicht, Nymphadora." Snape benutzte niemals ihren Nachnamen, sondern zog es vor, sie mit dem ungeliebten Vornamen, ausgesprochen mit besonderer, akzentuierter Präzision, zu quälen. „Ich bin es gewohnt, daß man mir mißtraut. Aber es gibt nun einmal keine Wahl für euch, weswegen ein wenig geheuchelter Höflichkeit eigentlich nicht zuviel verlangt gewesen wäre."

Hinter dem bitterbösen Spott, der zäh wie Kleister von jedem seiner Worte tropfte, spürten sowohl Tonks als auch Remus Lupin einen verletzten Schmerz, der um so sengender brannte, als sich Snape geschworen hatte, sich eine solche Behandlung nicht nahegehen zu lassen.

In MacGillivrays Gegenwart hatte die Ablehnung kaum Bedeutung gehabt, ganz anders jetzt, da sie unbarmherzig ein zweites Mal seziert wurde.

„Severus hat Recht", sagte Lupin ernsthaft. „Ich bin entsetzt, sonst hat sich Moody doch auch nicht derart im Ton vergriffen. Es kann nicht jeder mit jedem Freund sein, aber so etwas erschwert die Zusammenarbeit ganz ungemein. – Bevor wir Catriona einladen, hat sie dir gegenüber etwas erwähnt?"

„Du meinst, ob das Schauspiel sie kuriert hat?" gab Snape höhnisch zurück und rückte unwillkürlich ein winziges Stück näher an den Kamin, dessen freundliches Feuer wohlige Wärme wie flüssiges Gold durch seine Glieder rinnen ließ.

Eine Welle überwältigender Sehnsucht brach sich mit tosender Kraft an der Steilküste seiner äußerlich versteinerten Emotionen; sie neben sich zu spüren, ihren Duft zu atmen, sich mit ihr einer Leidenschaft hingeben, deren Existenz er bis vor kurzem noch im Reich der Sagen vermutet hatte… Merlin, er liebte sie, ersehnte sie, vermißte sie bereits nach wenigen Stunden, er, der sonst keinen Menschen länger als unbedingt nötig in seiner Gegenwart tolerierte.

„Wundern würde es mich nicht", gab sich Lupin selbst die Antwort. „Ein schlechteres Bild hätten wir kaum abgeben können."

Er rieb sich die bedauernd die Nase und preßte schuldbewußte Lippen fest aufeinander.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Miß MacGillivray noch immer an einer Mitarbeit interessiert ist", sagte der Tränkemeister harsch, ohne Lupins Bekenntnis zum Anlaß zu nehmen, einen ironischen Seitenhieb auszuteilen. „Wie stellen _wir_ uns denn ihre Aufgaben vor?"

„Das hängt davon ab, ob sie hierbleiben würde." Minerva McGonagall, die bisher geschwiegen hatte, blickte ernsthaft über ihre runde Lesebrille. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, Catriona bedeutet die Arbeit bei der Stiftung sehr viel. Hier in Hogwarts können wir ihr keinen Ersatz bieten, das muß uns klar sein."

Severus Snapes dunkle Augen huschten in verborgener Überraschung zwischen Lupin, der gerade anhub, ihr beizupflichten und der der Lehrerin für Verwandlungen hin und her. Soviel Menschenkenntnis und Einfühlungsvermögen hatte er keinem von beiden zugetraut, andererseits kannte McGonagall Catriona bereits als Schülerin, und Lupin hatte wohl lange Gespräche mit ihr geführt. 'Bei Alraunenwein', lästerte sein Bewußtsein, und Snape nahm säuerlich zur Kenntnis, daß ihn der vermutlich harmlose Vorfall noch immer mehr behelligte, als er überhaupt für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Zufällig weiß ich, daß im St. Mungos ein Spezialist für Zaubertränke gesucht wird", lächelte Albus Dumbledore milde, als hielte er die Diskussion für überflüssig. „Sie haben zwar die Doktoren Heron und Kuttrolf – brillante Diagnostiker, aber mit der Analytik stehen sie leider ein wenig auf Kriegsfuß. Bei Interesse könnte ich mich dafür verwenden, daß man Miß MacGillivray in Betracht zieht – sofern die Flamelstiftung nicht auch hier eine Aufgabe für sie hat."

Snape kräuselte abschätzig die Lippen; als ob die Stiftung sie zurück nach Brasilien beordern würde, wenn man sie auch _hier_ beschäftigen konnte.

Wenigstens hatte Dumbledore tatsächlich nachgedacht; Catriona einen angemessenen Ersatz zu bieten, war nahezu unmöglich, aber sein Vorschlag bewegte sich immerhin auf einem Niveau, das eine Erwägung zumindest zuließ, obgleich er, Snape, sie sich nicht in einem Krankenhaus vorstellen konnte.

„Ich schlage vor, wir bitten Miß MacGillivray hinzu". Ohne weitere Zustimmung abzuwarten, entsandte Minerva McGonagall einen Botenelfen, der alsbald mit der Schottin zurückkehrte und sich sogleich beflissen entfernte.

Catriona nahm geschmeidig neben Snape Platz, lächelte beschwingt, noch immer erheitert von Pomona Sprouts Entlarvungsplan, und faltete erwartungsvoll die Hände.

Im dämmrigen Licht der Petroleumlampen wirkte ihr Haar wie flüssiges Kupfer, und ihre Jadeaugen narrten die Betrachter bald mit Lapislazulitönen, bald mit dem schillernden Dunkelgrün in der Sonne tanzender Kolibris.

„Ich werde Sie nicht fragen, wie Ihnen der Abend gefallen hat", begann Albus Dumbledore trocken, „und ich überlege, ob Sie meine Versicherung, daß es üblicherweise zivilisierter zugeht, überhaupt glaubhaft finden können. Ungeachtet dessen möchte ich Ihnen danken, daß Sie gekommen sind. Die Weasleys und Tonks hier sind ausgesprochen angetan von Ihnen."

Die Schottin nickte würdevoll, während die anwesende Aurorin gar nicht verlegen grinste. Die souveräne Offenheit stand ihr so gut, daß nichts an ihr selbstgefällig oder gar hochnäsig erscheinen wollte.

„Ziehen Sie in Erwägung, sich für den Orden einzusetzen?" erkundigte sich Minerva McGonagall ohne Umschweife und sprach damit ausnahmsweise Snape aus der Seele, der das Geplänkel allmählich leid wurde.

Unwillkürlich suchten seine Augen ihre, aber ihr fester, gelassener Blick verriet nichts.

„Die Flamelstiftung wünscht meine Rückkehr", gab sie sachlich bekannt. „So bald als möglich, und ich fürchte, allzu lange kann ich nicht mehr vorgeben, dringende Aufgaben hielten mich hier."

Um ein Haar hätte sich der Tränkemeister einer voreiligen Erleichterung hingegeben; es sah ganz so aus, als wäre sie doch noch vernünftig geworden, aber er besann sich eines Besseren. Catriona fiel selten mit der Tür ins Haus; sie liebte es zu spielen, sich bedeckt zu halten, möglichst viele Wege zu erforschen, um dann eine, für weniger fähige Menschenkenner völlig unerwartete Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Würden Sie denn bleiben wollen?" Der Schuldirektor ließ sich ein auf ihr Spiel, sein weises Lächeln ungetrübt, als wisse er längst um ihre Zweifel.

„Die Forschungsarbeit bedeutet mir viel", entgegnete MacGillivray bestimmt, „und ich habe viel investiert, um dorthin zu gelangen, wo ich jetzt bin. Das gibt man nicht so einfach auf."

'Obgleich es mich zerreißt, dich zu verlassen', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, und für Sekunden vergaß sie alle Achtsamkeit, als ihr Blick mit unsagbarer Zärtlichkeit Snapes ausgezehrte Gestalt streichelte.

Sie war längst nicht gefeit vor der jungmädchenschwärmerischen temporären Blindheit, die einem vorzugaukeln pflegte, nichts sei erstrebenswerter, als seine Tage an der Seite des Angebeteten zu verbringen, alles für ihn wegzuwerfen, nur um ihn nicht lassen zu müssen. Natürlich rief sie sich nach solchen Eskapaden geistiger Umnachtung streng zur Ordnung, und nicht nur ihr Verstand teilte ihr aufs Höchste konsterniert mit, daß diese Art der Unterwürfigkeit von Rechts wegen keiner Frau zustand, ihr aber im Besonderen nicht.

Unglücklicherweise vermochte Vernunft den bitteren Schmerz nicht zu lindern, mit dem sich ihr ganzes Herz gegen die Macht des Hirns auflehnte.

„Die Stiftung könnte dich eventuell auch hier beschäftigen", offerierte Remus Lupin sanft. „Außerdem hatte der Direktor einen guten Einfall."

Catriona las Trost in seinen goldbraunen Augen und trank ihn durstig wie köstlichen Quell. Der Ausbruch seinerzeit schien ihn sensibilisiert zu haben für ihre Bedenken; er ahnte mit Sicherheit, daß sie mehr an der definitiven Rückkehr hinderte, als ein eventuelles Pflichtgefühl dem Orden gegenüber, und dieses Wissen schlug eine vertraute Brücke zu ihrer aufgewühlten Seele.

Geduldig verfolgte sie Dumbledores Vorschlag, nickte mit der ihr eigenen unverbindlichen Freundlichkeit und sagte schließlich: „Ich bin nach wie vor an einer Mitarbeit interessiert, soviel kann ich sagen. Die Modalitäten muß ich durchdenken. Wäre es prinzipiell gar nicht möglich, auch aus der Ferne nützliche Beiträge zu leisten?"

Snape horchte auf; dieser Gedanke war ihm bisher nicht gekommen. Was sprach dagegen, sie in Brasilien als Ordensmitglied zu haben?

'Daß sie dir dort ferner ist, als du es dir aktuell auszumalen vermagst', zischelte sein Geist mit hämischer Direktheit, und der Zaubertrankmeister preßte die Lippen mißlaunig zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Sie hatte liebevoll-hartnäckig und dennoch gänzlich unaufdringlich Macht ergriffen über sein unabhängiges Selbst, hatte seine gefrorene Seele Stück für Stück erwärmt und ihn gelehrt, daß Vertrauen und Zuneigung nicht jenseits des Möglichen lagen. Sie stand für ihn ein, verteidigte ihn, bezauberte ihn mit ihrem messerscharfen Verstand und einer nicht minder gewandten Zunge, deren Sarkasmus und schwarzer Humor durchaus dem seinen ebenbürtig waren.

„Eine Idee, des Nachdenkens wert", sinnierte Dumbledore gestelzt und riß den Tränkemeister aus dem Kokon seiner versponnenen Gedanken. „Sie könnten in Brasilien ein Auge auf die Vorgänge haben und eventuell sogar in kleinem Rahmen auf das Erstarken der Anhänger Voldemorts einwirken. Lassen Sie mich darüber schlafen."

Catrionas freundliches, kühles Lächeln wurde breiter, als der Direktor das Gespräch für beendet erklärte. Sie war so außergewöhnlich guter Laune, daß sie sich um ein Haar dazu hätte hinreißen lassen, Severus Snape unterzuhaken. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bekam sie ihren übermütigen Arm in die Gewalt, und ihr energiegefedertes Zurückweichen entlockte selbst dem Tränkemeister ein sprödes Grinsen, während Tonks in belustigter Neugier mit Verschwörerblick zu Lupin schielte in der Hoffnung, eine Erklärung für das seltsame Schauspiel zu finden.

Lupin blieb jedoch neutral-freundlich und nickte ihr zu, sie könne sich ihm gern zum Essen anschließen.

MacGillivray folgte dem Zaubertrankmeister in schweigender Übereinkunft in sein Quartier. Er fixierte sie lange, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sprechen; äußerlich unbewegt stand er vor ihr und nahm ihre Gestalt in sich auf, doch in den schwarzen, unergründlichen Seen seiner Augen wirbelte dicht unter der Oberfläche ein reißender Strudel unbezwingbarer Emotionen.

Catriona trat zu ihm, schloß die Arme in ruhiger Selbstverständlichkeit um seinen mageren Körper und küßte Eis von seinen Lippen.

'Unmöglich, ihn zu verlassen', durchzuckte es sie mit sentimentaler Bestimmtheit, als er ihren Kuß erwiderte, sie an sich zog, als würde sie ihm auf der Stelle entrissen, aber gleich darauf rügte sie die Stimme der Vernunft, die Liebe allein könne niemals Ersatz für geistige Herausforderungen sein.

Snape schien jeden ihrer Gedanken zu spüren; seine Umarmung schuf gleichzeitig innige Nähe und eine Distanz, die durch ihre vernunfterzwungene Freiwilligkeit um so schmerzlicher wirkte.

„Ich bin froh, daß du zur Einsicht gelangt bist", sagte er schließlich rauh.

MacGillivray folgte behutsam der Linie seiner rechten Hand; ihrer flinken Finger Liebkosung die Versicherung einer unbedingten Hingezogenheit.

„Ich habe noch nichts entschieden", entgegnete sie sanft, lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter und genoß das prickelnd-fedrige Kitzeln seiner Haare auf ihrer Wange.

„Sei nicht dumm", sagte Snape leise. „Gib nichts vorschnell auf, ganz gleich wie sehr dein Gewissen dir rät, unvernünftig zu sein."

Er verstummte, seine Finger federleicht auf ihren und dann: „Ich will, daß du in Sicherheit bist."

MacGillivray blinzelte gegen plötzliche Tränen. Eben noch war sie in leichtherziger Hochstimmung gewesen, aber die Schwere der Entscheidung, ihre eigene Unsicherheit und der unerfüllbare Wunsch, gleichzeitig mit ihm, aber nicht in Hogwarts zu sein, überwältigten sie mit sentimentaler Macht.

„Dich könnten wir in Brasilien brauchen", hörte sie sich plötzlich entgegen aller Vernunft sagen, und nun, da sie den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, klang der Vorschlag gar nicht mehr so abwegig.

Snape wandte sich ihr zu, der Blick seiner Obsidianaugen von einer seltenen, nachsichtigen Milde, als ob er ein unvernünftiges Kind vor sich hätte, und dennoch war die Geste seltsam fremd, denn der Meister der Zaubertränke tolerierte keinerlei Disziplinlosigkeit bei seinen Schülern.

„Was sollte ich, deiner Meinung nach, dort tun?" erkundigte er sich spöttisch.

„Dein immenses Wissen qualifiziert dich für viele Dinge", entgegnete Catriona ernsthaft. „Präzision und Genauigkeit verbinden sich in idealer Weise mit Kombinationsgabe, Abstraktionsfähigkeit und einem Geist, dessen Schärfe immer wieder Funken von Neid in mir weckt. – Jemand wie du würde noch die letzten Steine aus dem Weg spotten, wenn wir uns zu verrennen drohen", fügte sie amüsiert hinzu.

„Ich arbeite allein", gab Snape kühl zu bedenken, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn ihr Lob wärmte. Insgeheim hatte er immer nach Anerkennung gestrebt und sie nie erhalten, bis er sich schließlich verbot, sich auch nur den Hauch eines Wunsches einzugestehen. Catrionas Komplimente waren originell und stets ehrlich; sie schmeichelte ihm nicht, sondern schenkte aufrichtige Wertschätzung.

„Das lernst du", lächelte MacGillivray in strahlender Selbstverständlichkeit. „Mein Team mußte sich auch erst… sagen wir, aufeinander einstellen."

'Mein Team' – ihre Art, dies zu sagen, ärgerte ihn plötzlich. Weshalb hatte sie überhaupt davon angefangen, sie, die doch am besten von allen wissen mußte, daß er eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und einen Pakt auf Leben und Tod geschlossen hatte, aus dem es keine Auslösung gab, aus dem er nur frei sein würde, wenn Voldemort besiegt war.

„Träumereien führen zu nichts", sagte er darum schroff, erhob sich und hielt auf die Tür zu.

MacGillivray tat nichts, um ihn aufzuhalten, noch fragte sie nach seinem Ziel, zu vertraut, unliebsame Gedanken mit Arbeit zu verdrängen.

Er würde ins Labor gehen und jedes Quentchen seiner zerbrechlichen Kraft in den Werwolftrank investieren, am folgenden Morgen übernächtigt die Stunden geben und damit bereits seinem Körper über alle Maßen abverlangen.

Bedrückt verließ sie sein Quartier, das ohne ihn eigentümlich leer und fremd wirkte, aber der Versuch, die Übersetzung zu vollenden, scheiterte kläglich an den wirbelnden Strudeln ihrer eigenen Gedanken, so daß sie nach Mitternacht lautlos durch die Gänge glitt und nach einem winzigen Höflichkeitsklopfen Snapes Büro betrat.

Der Tränkemeister saß am Schreibtisch, mehrere Pergamentrollen vergleichend aufgeschlagen, eine Feder in der Hand, aber er wirkte erschöpft, und sein Blick war seltsam hohl, als er aufsah, um Catrionas Anwesenheit mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Sie trat hinter ihn, legte die Hände auf seine knochigen Schultern und hauchte einen Kuß auf sein Haar.

Er hatte ebenso vergeblich wie sie selbst versucht zu arbeiten; die Anmerkungen am Rande der Pergamentrollen waren alt; die Farbe der lange getrockneten Tinte verriet seine Untätigkeit.

„Ich bin so müde, Catriona", gestand er plötzlich und lehnte sich gegen sie, die Feder noch in der Hand, als sei er noch immer verzweifelt entschlossen, einen Fortschritt in dieser Nacht zu erzielen.

MacGillivray streichelte seine Wange, bis er entkräftet die Augen schloß, dann entwand sie liebevoll den Federkiel seinen klammen Fingern.

„Komm", sagte sie leise, als seine Atemzüge den nahenden Schlaf ankündigten und erschrak beinahe, daß er sich widerstandslos von ihr führen ließ.

MacGillivray breitete die Decke über Snapes hagere Gestalt; sie erwog noch, ihm einen heißen Fliedertee zu bringen, als er plötzlich verlangte: „Geh nicht" und ihr Handgelenk fest umklammerte.

Sie legte sich neben ihn, umschlang ihn tröstend und schirmte den Teil ihres Bewußtseins ab, der aus Sorge um ihn nicht mehr klar zu denken vermochte. Die nun vorherrschende, innewohnende Ruhe durchströmte ihn im Puls ihres Blutes, bis ihre Herzen eins wurden und er kaum hörbar flüsterte: „Brasilien ist weit."

Catriona schmiegte sich fest an ihn; sein Brustbein war spitz, und sie spürte jede einzelne seiner Rippen auf ihrer warmen Haut.

Seine Angst, verlassen zu werden und wieder allein zu sein, hatte er bisher meisterhaft verborgen. Jetzt brach sie sich Bahn, siegte über die Vernunft, die sie nach Brasilien zurückwünschte.

„Nicht grübeln, Severus", sagte MacGillivray weich, „genießen."

Ihre Hüften verschmolzen miteinander, als ihr Sehnen zu seinem wurde, und die Flamme des Begehrens sich für sie beide entzündete. Ihm noch näher zu sein, den Augenblick festzuhalten, gänzlich aufzugehen in der wundervollen Vereinigung mit ihm – sie kannte ihn und entdeckte ihn neu, ebenso wie er sie sehnsuchtsvoll erforschte, sie liebte und nicht zuließ, daß sich ihre verlangenden Leiber voneinander trennten.

„Versprich mir, daß du dich in Sicherheit begibst", forderte Snape viel später schläfrig in ihren Armen, die Stimme jedoch klar und akzentuiert.

Es ließ ihm keine Ruhe – Catriona erschreckte seine Furcht um sie mindestens ebenso wie sie sie rührte.

„Schsch", tröstete sie darum rasch, „entspann dich. Ich begebe mich nicht unnötig in Gefahr."

Ihr zärtliches Streicheln und ihre liebevolle Nähe schienen ihn vorerst zu beruhigen; Snape versank in tiefem Schlaf.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel fünfunddreißig.

Reviews, Meinungen, Kommentare werden sehnsüchtig erwartet.


	36. Schmerz

_Vielen Dank allen Lesern und Reviewern, deren Anmerkungen mir oft Inspiration, immer jedoch Freude sind.  
Meiner hochgeschätzten Betaleserin Ulrike einen Humpen Bilsenkrautbier und Latwergen ihrer Wahl für heldenhaften Kampf mit dem E-Mailprogramm und noch mehr Geduld beim Kommentarverfassen. Danke!  
Wir neigen uns langsam dem Ende der Geschichte, aber noch gibt es eine Gnadenfrist. Lest selbst._

Kapitel 36: Schmerz

„Kennst du die Claisenreaktion?" erkundigte sich Catriona zwischen einem Bissen Kartoffelauflauf und einem Schluck Zitronenwassers.

Snape gab ihr durch ein minimalistische Nicken zu verstehen, daß er sehr wohl im Bilde war und spießte mit Todesverachtung ein Blumenkohlröschen auf die äußersten Gabelzinken.

MacGillivray hatte ihn zum gemeinsamen Mittagessen überredet, nachdem sie am Morgen zu spät erwacht waren, um noch in Ruhe zu frühstücken, denn daß der Meister der Zaubertränke zu spät zum Unterricht erschien, stand selbstredend nicht zur Debatte.

„Madam Sprout will die Bleiwasserübeltäter überführen?" erkundigte er sich beiläufig, drehte die Gabel nachdenklich, so daß der Blumenkohl Gefahr lief, abzustürzen und legte sie schließlich entnervt beiseite.

„Ich bin nicht hungrig", behauptete er lahm, als er ihren schmerzlichen Blick auf sich ruhen spürte.

„So ist es", bestätigte Catriona seine Eingangsfrage. „Alle Achtung."

„Danke", parierte er trocken, wiegte sich jedoch vergeblich in Sicherheit, sie würde seine Schwierigkeiten mit der Nahrungsaufnahme ignorieren.

„Versuch wenigstens ein paar Löffel Suppe", sagte Catriona sanft und tauschte mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes den Auflauf gegen einen tiefen Teller.

Snape unterdrückte ein Schaudern. „Ich kann nicht", sagte er nach innerem Kampf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Nicht erst seit dem Ordenstreffen fühlte er sich angegriffener; in der heutigen Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit dem Kurs des siebten Jahres hätte ihn rasender Schwindel um ein Haar zur vorzeitigen Beendigung gezwungen, und allein der Geruch der Suppe genügte, Wellen bitteren Ekels durch seinen Körper zu jagen.

„Gut." Catriona befreite ihn aus der Bedrängnis und beschaffte ein Fläschchen mit sämigem Inhalt, das sie ihm entkorkte.

„Aufbauelixier grün", identifizierte der Tränkemeister säuerlich und kämpfte gegen den irrigen Wunsch, in Tränen auszubrechen. Die Mühe, die sie sich mit ihm gab, die Sorge um ihn, die ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand und mit der er noch immer nicht umzugehen vermochte – Snape leerte die Flasche in einem raschen Zug und vergrub die zitternden Finger in den Falten der schweren Robe, wie er es stets zu tun pflegte, um sich zu schützen.

„Ich übernehme deine restlichen Stunden", entschied Catriona. „Hinlegen wirst du dich nicht, aber ich bitte dich, die Forschung ruhig angehen zu lassen."

Ein blasses Rot stieg in Snapes weißes Gesicht. Sie kannte ihn viel zu gut und versuchte dennoch nie, ihn zu etwas zu zwingen, ganz gleich, für wie falsch sie sein Verhalten ansehen mochte.

„Erzähl mir von Pomonas Racheplan", bat er unvermittelt. „Hat sie dich um Sonnentausud gebeten?"

„In der Tat", bestätigte MacGillivray, längst nicht mehr überrascht. Es lag in Snapes Natur, nicht ungefragt sein Wissen preiszugeben – für ihn Ausdruck höflicher Zurückhaltung, für so viele andere jedoch maßlose Arroganz.

„Meine Stunden kommen dafür nicht in Frage", sagte er gebieterisch und durchbohrte sie mit einem schwarzscharfen Blick.

„Natürlich nicht", bestätigte sie mit Grabesstimme, und aus ihren im Winterlicht saphirblauen Augen lachte der Schalk.

„Du hast gleich Unterricht", bemerkte Snape mißmutig. „Sechstes Jahr, erste Stufe des 'Curatio Hämorrhagiae'."

Catriona hob die Brauen. Der Trank gegen innere Blutungen war schwierig und komplex – ein sicherer Garant dafür, daß der Tränkemeister von seinen Schülern erwartete, ihn fehlerfrei herstellen zu können, auch ohne daß ihn der Lehrplan aufführte.

„_Du_ beherrschst ihn hoffentlich?" setzte Snape nach und wich einem Rippenstoß geschickt aus.

„Denkst du an den Wolfsbann für Remus?" MacGillivray erhob sich und strich ihm sanft über den Arm.

Snape schenkte ihr einen herablassenden Blick. „Meinst du den Ansatz, der seit drei Tagen bei mir im Labor steht?" gab er schneidend zurück und schluckte schwindelige Übelkeit.

Catriona preßte die Lippen aufeinander. Je schlechter er sich fühlte, desto gereizter reagierte er auf Fragen, die vermeintlich seine Umsicht in Frage stellten. Andererseits hatte er Lupin immer absolut zuverlässig mit dem Trank versorgt, so daß sie seine Kränkung in gewisser Weise sogar verstand.

Dennoch war es zu verlockend, ihn herauszufordern; ihre Zunge führte ein scharfspöttisches Eigenleben, wenn es darum ging, ihm den Trotz in barer Münze heimzuzahlen.

„Der Kupferkessel hinten rechts?" erkundigte sie sich interessiert und als er würdevoll nickte: „Den habe ich anderweitig benutzt."

Snapes Brauen kletterten in entsetzte Höhen, aber bevor er noch blasser werden konnte, erinnerte ihn die innere Stimme an Catrionas Vorliebe, für gewöhnlich noch Öl auf die Flamme seines Sarkasmus zu gießen. Die Brauen kehrten auf physiologische Höhen zurück, und er sagte erzwungen kühl: „Das meinst du nicht ernst."

Sie hielt seinem stechenden Blick mit unverschämter Lässigkeit stand, um ihn im Gehen schließlich anzulachen und zu spötteln: „Aber der Schreck sitzt dir noch in den Gliedern. Bis nachher."

Snape seufzte unwillig, bevor er sich zittrig erhob, um sein Labor aufzusuchen.

xoxoxox

„Severus." Die Stimme war klangvoll und weich; sie streichelte seine schlaftrunkene Seele, die sich jedoch nur tiefer in den Kokon wohliger Geborgenheit zurückzog.

„Severus", wiederholte die Stimme sanft, „wach auf."

Snapes Kopf schoß jäh nach oben. Desorientiert blinzelte er gegen zuckende Lichtblitze im Gesichtsfeld, bis ihn Catrionas beharrliches Streicheln vollends in die Realität zurückholte.

Er befand sich noch immer im Büro; längst hatte die Dunkelheit ihren kristallenen Mantel über das Schloß gebreitet.

Er mußte mehrere Stunden geschlafen haben. Beim Barte des Merlin – die Trankansätze, die er begonnen hatte…

„Es ist nichts verdorben", sagte MacGillivray ruhig, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

Er ließ den angehaltenen Atem in einem Stoß entweichen, rieb sich die Augen und witzelte in einem kläglichen Versuch, seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen: „Im Büro schläft es sich besonders gut."

Bisher war er zumeist als Sieger in dem nie endenwollenden Kampf des Geistes gegen die lächerlichen Bedürfnisse des Körpers hervorgegangen, aber heute – es entsetzte ihn, daß ihn die Müdigkeit rücksichtslos übermannte, ohne daß er überhaupt eine Wahl gehabt hatte. Die erst kürzlich zurückgewonnene Kontrolle drohte ihm nun wieder zu entgleiten.

„Iß", sagte MacGillivray sanft und stellte ein Schälchen Porridge auf den Schreibtisch des Tränkemeisters. Auf gar keinen Fall durfte er ihre Sorge bemerken, wollte sie nicht riskieren, daß er sich aus Trotz noch weiter verschloß und schämte. Während sie längst die Signale absoluter Erschöpfung bei ihm erkannte und insgeheim fürchtete, sein geschwächter Körper würde bald vollends den Dienst verweigern, ignorierte er mit bemerkenswerter Hartnäckigkeit die ausgesandten Hilferufe und verachtete sich gar für die vermeintliche Schwäche.

Wenn sie fortging, verließ ihn der einzige Mensch, der sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, hinter seine Fassade aus kalter Abwehr zu sehen und dem Snape genügend vertraute, um diese Geste mit mehr als einer weiteren Mauer noch undurchdringlicherer Zurückhaltung zu honorieren. Dennoch…

„Ich esse keine Süßspeisen", widersprach Snape unbeeindruckt und schob die Schüssel weit von sich. Bevor sie über ein derart irrationales Benehmen aus der Haut fahren konnte (immerhin war Porridge keine _Süßspeise_ und von ihm zu früheren Gelegenheiten noch am ehesten toleriert worden), verwandelte er den Haferbrei in trockenen Toast, den er langsam und konzentriert Stück für Stück verspeiste.

MacGillivray unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Böse konnte sie ihm nicht sein, egal wie sehr sie es versuchte.

In seinem Quartier überlistete sie ihn mit betörenden Latwergen, die er nicht hungrig, aber beinahe genußvoll verzehrte, um sich dann gemeinsam mit ihr zur Ruhe zu begeben.

xoxoxox

„Ich gehe zurück nach Brasilien", sagte MacGillivray leise, als sie später eng beieinander lagen und im Nachtaumel einer ekstatischen Vereinigung berückt den Duft des anderen tranken.

„Merlin sei Dank!" Snape preßte sie an sich, und diese Geste obsessiver Verlustangst strafte die scheinbar erleichterten Worte bitter Lügen.

Wie sehr hatte er gehofft, sie würde sich für die Rückkehr in relative Sicherheit entscheiden – wie qualvoll zerfraß ihn egoistische Furcht, sie lassen zu müssen. Die Gewißheit, in keiner der als Alternativen getarnten Auswahlmöglichkeiten sein Sehnen erfüllt zu bekommen, das Hin- und Herbangen, wofür sie sich entscheiden würde, zermürbten ihn.

Nun, da sie die einzig richtige Wahl getroffen hatte, ließ ihn verzweifelte Erleichterung schaudern und zittern, während eine hilflose Wut über die Unabänderlichkeit der Tatsachen ihm purpurne Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

MacGillivray zog ihn fester in die Arme. Müßig, ihrer beider Schmerz in Worte zu fassen, und dennoch die logische Wahl. Die von Dumbledore erwähnte Stelle am St. Mungos hatte kaum dazu gedient, ein laues Interesse in ihr zu wecken; sie liebte die Unwägbarkeiten der Forschung im Regenwald, die Schwierigkeiten und sogar die Mißerfolge (zumindest meistens, gestand sie sich ehrlich ein), weil sie Ansporn bedeuteten und ein darauffolgendes Resultat um so mehr psychologischen Wer besaß und das Team noch tagelang berauschte. Das konnte ihr die Analysestelle unmöglich auch nur ansatzweise ersetzen.

„Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen", informierte sie ihn schließlich sanft, ohne sich von ihm zu lösen. „St. Mungos ist in dieser Form wirklich nichts für mich. Stattdessen werde ich als Ordenskontakt in Brasilien fungieren und euch regelmäßig Bericht erstatten. Solltet ihr irgendwelche Hilfe benötigen, stehe ich sofort zur Verfügung."

Snape nickte automatisch, ohne ihren Worten tatsächlich gefolgt zu sein. Es war, als habe ihre Eröffnung sein bewußtes Denken gelähmt und ließ nur noch den Fokus auf ein einziges Thema zu: Einsamkeit.

„Du könntest Erholung gebrauchen", begann Catriona verhalten nach einer Viertelstunde drückenden Schweigens. „Du hast nie Zeit gehabt, dich auszukurieren. – Bald sind Ferien."

Der Tränkemeister blieb unbewegt. Ferien bedeuteten lediglich willkommene Erlösung vom Unterrichtsgeschehen; für ihn gab es keine _Erholung_, erst recht nicht nach monatelanger Abwesenheit und mit einem machthungrigen, lauernden Gebieter, der noch immer Lücken in seiner Loyalität zu finden trachtete.

„Mir geht es gut", sagte er plötzlich so schroff und abweisend, daß es Catriona einen Stich versetzte, „und es ist völlig sinnlos, mich einzuladen, da ich außerordentlich beschäftigt bin."

Von einer Einladung war nicht mehr die Rede gewesen, seit er ihre mögliche Zusammenarbeit in Brasilien als Träumerei abgewertet hatte. Atemlos wartete Snape auf ihre Reaktion; unverzeihlich, wenn er ihre Bemerkung fehlinterpretierte und sich damit komplett zum Narren machte. Nichts fürchtete er mehr, als daß sie ihn verlachte.

Tatsächlich erwog MacGillivray für Sekunden beißenden Spott, besann sich jedoch rasch eines Besseren. Sein Schmerz setzte sich stets in verschlossene Bitterkeit um; er vermochte noch weniger als sie selbst, offen zu zeigen, was ihn bewegte.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie mit entwaffnender Schlichtheit, und damit war das Thema für sie vorerst beendet.

Snape starrte mit offenen Augen blicklos in die Dunkelheit, unfähig, auch nur einen der verzweifelten Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, die ihn aufwühlten und peinigten.

Als Catriona unendlich zärtlich seine Halsbeuge nachzuzeichnen begann, löste sich ein vorwitziger Tropfen von seinen Wimpern.

Sie hauchte einen Kuß auf seine Wange, federleicht, und schmeckte die salzige Feuchte bitterer Tränen.

Daß er _weinte_, um _sie_ weinte, entsetzte sie, weckte eine abergläubische Furcht, ihm würde etwas zustoßen, sobald sie Hogwarts verließ.

'Du könntest es nicht ändern', raunte ihr Gewissen unwillkommen pragmatisch, aber sie schüttelte die Stimme energisch ab, legte den Kopf auf seine Brust, die sich in flachen Atemzügen hob und senkte und lauschte seinem Herzschlag, dessen Rhythmus ihr so vertraut war, daß sie ihn als den eigenen empfinden konnte, wann immer sie seiner gedachte.

xoxoxox

„Wo ist Eileen?" Die Stimme des mageren Teenagers konnte trotz des Befehlstones eine abgrundtiefe Angst nicht verhehlen.

„Wo ist meine Mutter?" wiederholte er drängend und sah seinem Gegenüber fordernd in die stechenden Augen.

Er trug noch die Schuluniform, die, obgleich abgenutzt, in dem ärmlichen, ungepflegten Häuschen völlig deplaciert wirkte. Wie üblich hatte ihn niemand vom Bahnhof abgeholt, aber daß Tobias Snape, der um diese Zeit in der Fabrik sein sollte, und nicht Eileen die Tür öffnete, war mehr als ungewöhnlich und alarmierte den Jungen aufs Äußerste.

Sein Vater erschien, anders als sonst, bedrückt, vielleicht sogar schuldbewußt, aber da Snape diese Regung nie bei ihm gesehen hatte, vermochte er sie nicht mit Sicherheit als solche zu identifizieren. Erste graue Strähnen durchzogen silbrig sein makellos gegeltes, lackschwarzes Haar, und feine Falten um Mund und Augen verliehen ihm einen besorgten Ausdruck.

„Sie ist gestürzt, Severus", sagte Tobias Snape schwerfällig, und als sich pures, ungläubiges Entsetzen auf dem blassen Gesicht seines Sohnes auszubreiten begann, fügte er rauh hinzu: „Sie ist fehlgetreten. Aber es geht ihr schon besser."

Der junge Bursche schien für Sekundenbruchteile mit sich zu ringen, ob er den Zauberstab zücken und sich vergessen sollte; stattdessen sandte er dem Vater einen sengenden Blick unversöhnlichen Hasses, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und betrat das Schlafzimmer der Eltern.

Eileen Prince lag mit geschlossenen Lidern im Bett; eine Gesichtshälfte war verschwollen und blauviolett verfärbt. Den rechten Arm trug sie in einer ungeschickt gebundenen Schlinge.

Snape trat zu ihr – ein ganzer Schritt, um das winzige Zimmerchen zu durchqueren.

„Severus." Das Geräusch hatte sie trotz geschlossener Augen wahrgenommen. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber das Lächeln geriet zur Grimasse, und ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen quälte sich über ihre geschwollenen Lippen.

„Dafür bringe ich ihn um", sagte der Teenager mit martialischer Bestimmtheit, aber seine Mutter umfaßte sein dünnes Handgelenk und flüsterte, so gut es die Verletzungen zuließen: „Rede keinen Unsinn, Junge. Ich bin unglücklich gestürzt, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Sie rappelte sich mühsam und unter sichtlichen Schmerzen auf und erkundigte sich, während sie ihm bedeutete, er möge sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante setzen: „Bist _du_ in Ordnung, Severus?"

Er wirkte zu blaß, zu verschlossen und viel zu mürrisch für seine Jugend, gleichzeitig erschreckend bemitleidenswert in der nur schlecht verborgenen Sorge um den Zustand der Mutter.

Snape zuckte hagere Schultern. Sie wandte dieselbe Taktik an wie er, wenn er von sich selbst ablenken wollte – Gegenfragen, die den Gesprächspartner wegen ihrer Unvorhersehbarkeit im Regelfall aus dem Konzept brachten.

„Sicher", sagte er gleichmütig und mied ihren Blick, zu groß die Furcht, seine Angst müsse überdeutlich sichtbar sein.

Er versteifte sich, als sie nach seinem Arm langte. Es gab zu wenig freundliche Berührungen, als daß er wirklich etwas mit Zärtlichkeit anzufangen gewußt hätte.

„Er hat keinen Heiler informiert", sagte der junge Bursche bitter. „Das werde ich jetzt tun."

Seine Mutter schüttelte gebieterisch den Kopf, Schmerzen und Schwindel für den Moment vergessen.

„Doktor Spinalis hat mich untersucht", quetschte sie durch den verschwollenen Mund und holte mühevoll Atem. „Über etwas Tee würde ich mich freuen, wenn du etwas für mich tun möchtest."

Ein _Muggelarzt_. Snape ließ unbewegt eine gefüllte Tasse auf ihren Nachttisch schweben, gab sie ihr in die unversehrte Hand und drohte: „Kein Wort über die Zauberei. Ich bin sicher, er hat dir nicht einmal etwas zu essen gebracht."

Eileen Prince schwieg eine Weile, bevor sie murmelte: „Tobias hat sogar für mich gekocht. Er bemüht sich, Severus, sieh das doch ein."

Der junge Mann preßte die Lippen fest aufeinander, ohne sich in sonst einer Form dazu zu äußern. Er glaubte keine einzige Silbe, war jedoch so gefangen in dem Kokon zurückgezogener Duldung, daß er nicht einmal darauf bestand, trotzdem einen magischen Heiler hinzuzuziehen.

Eileen schickte ihn schließlich hinaus; er durfte nicht sehen, daß ihr die Augen voller Tränen standen.

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte er auf, unsicher, was ihn geweckt hatte, desorientiert und am ganzen Körper bebend. Er stolperte schwankend hinaus, den Zauberstab krampfhaft umklammert, getrieben von dem Wissen, daß etwas geschehen sein mußte.

Tobias Snape stiefelte in dem engen Gang vor dem Schlafzimmer nervös auf und ab. Als er seinen Sohn übernächtigt und elend mit gezücktem Zauberstab herantaumeln sah, wich er unwillkürlich zurück, rieb sich verlegen die Hände und zuckte in einer seltsamen Geste unterwürfiger Hilflosigkeit die Achseln. „Ich habe schon dem Arzt telefoniert", sagte er rauh.

Der Teenager starrte dem Älteren in fassungslosem, stummem Entsetzen in die Augen, bevor er sich aus der Bewegungslosigkeit riß und rüde an ihm vorbeidrängte.

Eileen Prince litt sichtlich Schmerzen; sie lag mit verkniffenem Gesicht auf der Seite, und ihre weißen Fingerknöchel umklammerten das Laken wie eine Rettungsleine.

„Sedare dolorem", befahl ihr Sohn instinktiv; die Zauberstabhand zitterte, als hätte er Fieber.

Sie schien sich tatsächlich ein wenig zu entspannen, öffnete die Augen und kehrte sich zu ihm.

„Severus", flüsterte sie heiser. Er folgte ihrer matten Stimme, gelähmt vor Angst, aschfahl und außerstande, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, als sich ihre Augen in seine bohrten und der Raum zu verschwimmen begann.

„Nicht wehren", beschwor sie ihn eindringlich; offenbar funktionierten manche Automatismen durch jahrelanges Training besonders gut. „Du mußt ein paar Dinge wissen. – Legilimens."

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel sechsunddreißig.

Reviews und Anmerkungen sind herzlich willkommen.


	37. Sonnentausud

_Geschätzte Leser, lieber spät, als nie kommt das Donnerstagsupdate heute am Sonntag. Das wirkliche Leben kann lästig fordernd sein, und „Snow Cake" mußte angesehen werden, aber nun erst einmal gute Unterhaltung bei…_

Kapitel 37: Sonnentausud

„Severus." Die Stimme hatte einen melodischen Akzent, und Snape grübelte, wem sie gehören mochte. Seine Eltern kannten keine Schotten, Iren oder Waliser.

Jemand hüllte ihn in eine Decke, und erst da wurde ihm jäh bewußt, daß ihn violente Schauder durchliefen und seine Zähne so fest aufeinanderschlugen, daß es schmerzte.

„Lehn dich gegen mich", offerierte die Stimme so verlockend, daß er tat wie geheißen und beim nächsten Atemzug den Duft von Diptam wahrnahm. Catriona MacGillivray.  
Sich an sie zu klammern, war wie ein Reflex; er vergrub das Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. Allmählich ließ der Schüttelfrost nach.

Snape richtete sich auf, strich sich fahrig wirre Strähnen aus den Augen. Catriona hielt seine zitternde Hand warm und tröstend in der ihren und sagte leise, gleichsam um sich zu vergewissern, daß er wußte, wo er sich jetzt befand: „Die Erinnerungen deiner Mutter. Sie selbst hat sie dir gesandt."

Der Tränkemeister blieb die Antwort zunächst schuldig. Nach einer Zeit geraumen Schweigens gestand er tonlos: „_Ich_ erinnere mich nicht daran, gar nicht. Das nächste, das ich weiß, ist mein V- ist Tobias, der mir Wasser einflößt. Ich war…mitgenommen."

Er verstummte, schlug die Augen nieder. 'Mitgenommen' war eine typische Snapesche Untertreibung; er hatte sich immer wieder übergeben, bis sein Vater schließlich ein zweites Mal in jener Nacht den Arzt kommen ließ.

„Eileen?" erkundigte sich Catriona unendlich weich und fürchtete gleichzeitig die Antwort.

Snape holte Atem. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme dumpf. „Sie war acht Wochen in einem Muggelkrankenhaus. Ich glaubte, sie würde sterben."

'Und sie nicht minder', fügte MacGillivray in Gedanken hinzu, 'warum sonst hätte sie einen solchen Schritt der Legilimentik unternommen?'

Über Eileen Princes wirklichen Tod konnte sie nichts wissen.

Sie schloß den Zaubertrankmeister in die Arme, spendete ihre Wärme und schenkte ihm tröstliche Nähe, bis er sich genügend entspannte, um sich einem unruhigen Schlummer hingeben zu können.

xoxoxox

„Miß MacGillivray."

Die Schottin blieb stehen, überrascht, auf dem sonst für sie unüblichen Dienstweg in die Gewächshäuser aufgespürt worden zu sein.

„Ah, Hermione." Ein Lächeln erhellte ihre ernsten Züge, und auch die Schülerin grinste verhalten.

„Geben Sie auch Kräuterkunde?" platzte es aus ihr heraus, denn MacGillivray hatte ihren Utensiliengürtel umgeschnallt und ließ einen gewaltigen Krug anmutig neben sich herschweben.

„Sie kommen heute in den Genuß einer interdisziplinären Stunde", sagte sie zwinkernd und dann: „Bleiben Sie neugierig, Miß Granger. Professor Snape wäre der letzte, der Potentiale nicht fördert."

„Was ist mit Freunden?" rief Hermione impulsiv, ohne zu bedenken, daß die Ältere von Snapes Ungerechtigkeiten nichts wissen konnte. „Loyalität meine ich. Zum Beispiel bin ich sehr gut mit Harry Potter und Ron Weasley befreundet, die… Professor Snape ist nicht immer fair, finde ich", stieß sie errötend hervor.

„Oh." MacGillivray nickte verstehend. Das Mädchen befürchtete Zwist, wenn es ausgerechnet den Erzfeind der besten Freunde um Zusatzaufgaben ersuchte. Sie sann ein Weilchen nach und sagte dann milde: „Freunde sind wichtig, und Loyalität ihnen gegenüber ist unabdingbar."

Die Schülerin seufzte erleichtert, wurde jedoch sofort ernst, als die Schottin fortfuhr: „Ein _Freund_ würde allerdings niemals Ihrer Weiterentwicklung im Wege stehen, ganz gleich, was er oder sie persönlich davon hält. Bedenken Sie dies, Hermione."

Granger nickte ernsthaft, und MacGillivray hoffte, sie nähme sich zu Herzen, was sie ihr geraten hatte. Sie folgte ihr in das Hauptgewächshaus, wies dem Krug einen Platz neben einem Sonnenanbetenden Wurmfarn zu und hielt sich unauffällig im Hintergrund.

Wer jemals Pomona Sprout bei der Unterrichtsvorbereitung zugesehen hatte, bezweifelte nicht mehr, daß sie aus purer Energie bestand. Sie flitzte hierhin und dorthin, wässerte bald einen Sumpfampfer, dann wieder sprach sie einer Kannenpflanze Mut zu für die nächste Jagd und brachte die Ohren vor dem neu entfachten Elan eilends in Sicherheit. Und zwischen all diesen Aktivitäten richtete sie völlig unbeschwert die Schülerarbeitsplätze ein.

MacGillivray verfolgte amüsiert, wie Harry Potter hereinkam, Ron Weasley im Schlepptau, dicht gefolgt von Draco Malfoy, an dessen Arm dasselbe dunkelhaarige Mädchen hing, dessen Namen ihr schon einmal entfallen war. Crabbe und Goyle trotteten wie gewöhnlich hinterdrein.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lachte still in sich hinein. Eine so sonderbare Konstellation war ihr zuvor noch nie begegnet.

„Platznehmen, setzen Sie sich!" rief Sprout durchdringend, und kaum daß jeder seinen Platz gefunden hatte: „Heute werden wir etwas Besonderes besprechen: Abwehrreaktionen im Pflanzenreich."

Sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, in der Catriona MacGillivray aufmerksam die Reaktionen der Schüler verfolgte. Hermione setzte sich in der ihr eigenen Art kerzengerade hin, als könne sie auf diese Weise den Ausführungen der Lehrerin noch besser folgen. Ron tuschelte abgelenkt mit Harry, während Seamus Finnegan schleunigst einen vorwitzigen Finger vor einer Gefräßigen Efeutute in Sicherheit brachte.

„Die Flohblume beispielsweise", dozierte Madam Sprout und deutete auf ein unscheinbares Gewächs zu ihrer Linken, das in einem dichten Teppich über den Boden rankte, „erkennt, ob ihre Feinde Säuger oder Reptilien sind. Säuger erfahren bei Berührung Ausschlag, ganz ähnlich Flohbissen, der jedoch nicht juckt. Reptilien bekommen Schuppenfäule."

Jemand kicherte unterdrückt, aber Sprout ignorierte die Störung und legte stattdessen die Schlinge aus. „Wer kann mir sagen, was die Claisenreaktion ist?"

Erwartungsgemäß schraubte sich einzig Hermione Grangers Hand sofort in die Höhe, ihr folgte jedoch der Arm Neville Longbottoms, der auf Sprouts Geheiß souverän erklärte: „Es handelt sich um eine Komplexbildung, bei der Sud von vielzähnigem Sonnentau genutzt wird."

Catriona unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Daß Sprout so gerissen war, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„So ist es", bestätigte die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde und verlieh fünf Hauspunkte für Gryffindor. Neville errötete vor Stolz.

„Wir machen einen Klassenversuch", verkündete sie gänzlich unschuldig und schwenkte den Zauberstab, woraufhin sich eine Windende Schlangenwurz zischelnd durch die Reihen schob und jeden der Schüler berührte.

„Das färbt doch!" rief Hermione Granger halb entsetzt, halb empört, als ihr mit einem Mal ein Licht aufging, was sich in MacGillivrays Krug befinden mußte.

„Weitere fünf Punkte für Gryffindor", lächelte Sprout liebenswürdig. „Blau übrigens. Die Schlangenwurz sondert feine Stäube ab, die sich mit dem Sonnentausud, den uns Miß MacGillivray freundlicherweise gebraut hat, zu einem farbigen Produkt verbinden."

„Das ist aber keine echte Abwehrreaktion", warf Harry Potter scharfsinnig ein, und Catriona gab ihm im Stillen Recht. Er konnte nicht wissen, daß all dies nur der Vorarbeit zu einem einzigen Ziel diente.

„Richtig und falsch", sagte die Kräuterkundelehrerin weise. „Die Pflanze hinterläßt Spuren, die wir gelernt haben, zu unserem Nutzen sichtbar zu machen. – Fertig, Miß MacGillivray?"

Als die Schottin bestätigend nickte, bemerkte Sprout lässig: „Keine Sorge, im Anschluß üben wir den Reinigungszauber."

Draco Malfoy wirkte reichlich konsterniert, und sein Blick schwenkte ins Angewiderte, als die ersten von MacGillivrays kunstvoll gezauberten Sonnentausudtropfen indigoblaue Arme, Hosenbeine und zum Teil sogar Gesichter zurückließen.

Als der Nebel Millicent Bulstrode traf, verfärbte sich ihr ganzes Gesicht; sie rieb sich die Wangen und begann, sich plötzlich hingebungsvoll zu kratzen.

Catriona hob interessiert die Brauen, richtete ihre Brille und genoß das sich entfaltende Schauspiel. Neben Bulstrode frönten Crabbe, Goyle und ein Bursche, den sie nicht kannte, einer wahren Kratzorgie, während ein Teil der Klasse bereits angesichts der ulkigen Verrenkungen prustete und kicherte.

„Das sollte nicht passieren, nicht wahr?" erkundigte sich Hermione bestürzt, aber Catrionas Blick glitt prüfend zu Neville Longbottom, in dessen Augen allmähliches Verstehen dämmerte.

Sie lächelte schlau und sagte vollkommen ruhig: „Mr. Longbottom, was ist Ihre Theorie?"

Die Gequälten hüpften jetzt wie aufgezogen hoch und nieder. Neville schielte unsicher zu Sprout, deren feines Schmunzeln von Triumph kündete.

Zögernd begann er, unterbrochen nur vom Johlen, als sich Crabbe wie ein Wildschwein am Stamm einer Bluteibe scheuerte: „Es gibt meines Wissens nur eine Pflanze, die solchen Juckreiz auslöst – der Musizierende Schellenbaum – wenn man ihn mit Bleiwasser gießt."

Malfoy wurde mehrer Nuancen blasser; sogar Goyle unterbrach sekundenlang sein Jucken, um in einer Geste ertappten Entsetzens zu Crabbe zu schielen, der nur zurückstarrte und die Schultern zuckte.

„Gestehen Sie freiwillig?" lächelte Sprout süffisant. „Oder bevorzugen Sie ein weiteres halbes Stündchen _Fingertraining_?"

„Bloß nicht!" brüllten Crabbe und Goyle wie aus einem Munde und riefen, sehr zu Malfoys Mißbehagen: „Es sollte doch nur ein Streich sein."

Zu Catrionas übergroßem Erstaunen fügte Goyle hinzu: „Tut uns leid, daß Sie verletzt wurden", woraufhin Malfoy noch unversöhnlicher dreinblickte.

Entweder unterschätzte er die Gerissenheit seines Kumpans, oder Gregory Goyle bereute wirklich.

„Schön", sagte Sprout trocken, der die Angelegenheit unheimlichen Spaß zu machen schien, „und Sie, Miß Bulstrode? – Hatten Sie mit der letzten Strafarbeit nicht genug zutun?"

„Doch", quetschte die Angeredete verstockt durch die Zähne. „Tut mir auch leid."

Catriona grinste spöttisch, während sich Pomona Sprout Zeit nahm, den Gegenzauber zu sprechen und die Übeltäter von ihren Qualen zu erlösen.

„Ihre Hausaufgabe wird eine Abhandlung über die eben gesehene Reaktion sein", verkündete Sprout vorhersehbarerweise, aber diesmal wagte niemand zu mucksen. „Und Sie werden sich zusätzlich vor Professor Snape verantworten müssen", beschied sie im Hinblick auf die Urheber des Streiches, die ganz so aussahen, als würden sie den Juckreiz der Konfrontation mit ihrem Hauslehrer vorziehen.

Catriona glitt beschwingt hinaus in einen frostklaren Morgen, dessen strahlende Sonne unwirklich hell die Ländereien von Hogwarts überstrahlte.

xoxoxox

Sie setzte ihre Schritte geschickt, atmete tief die reine, eisige Luft und gab sich alle Mühe, nicht an die bevorstehende Abreise zu denken.

Severus Snape konnte unmöglich seine ungezählten Aufgaben allein schaffen, aber der Perfektionist in ihm würde nicht eher ruhen, bis sein Körper vollends den Dienst aufkündigte. Es widerstrebte ihm, Aufgaben halbherzig zu erledigen – sie kannte dieses Verhalten nur zu gut von sich selbst.

Catriona schlug die Arme eng um den Körper, als könnte sie damit dem Gefühl der Zerrissenheit begegnen, das seit Snapes letztem Erinnerungstraum in ihr tobte. Ihn ausgerechnet jetzt zu verlassen, erschien ihr ein besonderer Frevel, woraufhin ihr Gewissen nicht zögerte, sie daran zu erinnern, daß sie selbst alle Optionen, bleiben zu können, als inadäquat abgelehnt hatte.

Langsam wandte sich MacGillivray dem Schloß zu, das imposant hinter ihr aufragte. Jedes der Fenster barg ein Stückchen Heimat für Severus Snape; für sie, obgleich vertraut, nur die höfliche Zuvorkommenheit, die man einem Gast entgegenbrachte.

„Sie werden's doch irgendwie vermissen, nicht wahr?" riß sie eine bekannte Stimme aus der bedrückten Traurigkeit, die sich ungefragt ihrer bemächtigt hatte.

Nymphadora Tonks, in dickem Parka und mit Filzbarett auf dem Haar, deutete vage auf die majestätische Silhouette des Schlosses und lächelte wissend, als MacGillivray ganz entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit mit einem Stoßseufzer gestand: „Sehr sogar, aber ich _muß_ zurück."

Tonks hakte sie in einem plötzlichen Impuls unter und sagte freimütig: „Wir werden Sie auch vermissen – ja, sogar ich, die ich Sie kaum kenne. Und wie Sie mit Severus zusammengearbeitet haben, das hat mir imponiert. Ohne Sie hätte ihn Voldemort bestimmt umgebracht."

„Übertreiben Sie nicht", murmelte MacGillivray unbehaglich. Obgleich sie bezweifelte, daß die Aurorin von ihrer weit über das Professionelle hinausgehenden Beziehung zu Hogwarts' Tränkemeister wußte, so bestand doch immerhin die Gefahr, daß sie beim Ordenstreffen zwei und zwei zusammengezählt hatte. Vertraulichkeiten pflegte Catriona indes mit niemandem auszutauschen, schon gar nicht mit einer Fremden, mochte sie ihr noch so sympathisch sein.

Nymphadora Tonks geleitete sie mit sanftem Nachdruck zum Schloß zurück.

„Ich bewundere Sie", sagte sie warm, bevor sie durch einen Seiteneingang eintraten. „Sie könnten es leicht haben, aber Sie wählen den steinigen Weg."

„Um Professor Snape besorge ich mich", entfuhr es MacGillivray plötzlich scharf, und sie ließ alle Vorsicht fahren. „Er würde niemals zugeben, daß ihm etwas zuviel wird, und dennoch kommt dies… häufig vor."

„Aber wieso – oooh!"

Tonks' Augen wurden groß, als jähe Erkenntnis sie wie ein bockender Besen traf, und Catriona verwünschte sich für ihre unpassende Impulsivität. Sie schwor sich im Stillen, die Aurorin in einen Laubfrosch zu verwandeln, wenn diese den Mund nicht hielt und sie mit einer lästerlichen Bemerkung ärgerte, aber Tonks, noch völlig mitgenommen von der Vorstellung, jemand könnte _freiwillig_ Snapes Nähe suchen, witzelte verdattert: „Ich verspreche, nett zu sein" und wandte sich hastig ab, um die überraschte Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

„Außerdem müssen Sie mindestens alle zwei Monate an einem Treffen teilnehmen", fiel ihr gerade noch ein, mochte MacGillivray es als Trost oder Scherz auffassen.

Sie zwinkerte sicherheitshalber, schüttelte das Barett vom Haar und nahm die Treppe zum Gryffindorturm in aufgeregten Sprüngen, während die Schottin in die Kerker hinabstieg.

xoxoxox

Severus Snape stand über einen Kessel gebeugt, einen Probenlöffel in der Hand, mit dem er von Zeit zu Zeit konzentriert ein wenig der perlgrau changierenden Flüssigkeit zur visuellen Prüfung entnahm, um sie dann Tropfen für Tropfen zurück in den Kessel fallen zu lassen.

„Nun?" fragte er, nichts weiter, aber MacGillivray verstand seine kryptische Anspielung sofort.

„Laß es mich so ausdrücken", gab sie verschlagen zurück, „mehrere Mitglieder deines Hauses tragen unverkennbare Kratzspuren."

Um Snapes schmale Lippen zuckte der Geist heiterer Belustigung, aber er blieb auf den Kessel fixiert und warf, als sich die Farbe der Flüssigkeit für einen Sekundenbruchteil in schillerndes Schwarz verwandelte, eine Handvoll Kräuter hinein, so daß ein melodisches Brodeln das Labor erfüllte und der Sud wallend in vertrautes Weinrot zurückkehrte.

„Modifikationen am Werwolftrank", bemerkte MacGillivray mit hochgezogenen Brauen, während der Tränkemeister einige Worte in herrischen Federstrichen notierte.

Er wirkte gereizt, faßte sich jedoch soweit, um ihr zumindest einen Platz anzubieten.

„Deine Meinung", verlangte er kurz und seltsam abgehackt. „Mädesüß und Stechapfel – Verlängerung der Wirkdauer, ohne den Rest zu stören?"

Catriona nahm sich Zeit, seine gehetzte Anfrage zu überdenken. Snape füllte den Trank unterdessen seelenruhig in einen gewaltigen Krug und versah den Kessel mit einem Putzzauber, so daß der Schwamm eifrig auf- und niederschrubbte und dabei ein singendes Geräusch verursachte.

„Ich glaube schon", teilte ihm MacGillivray nach eingehender Überlegung mit. Sie trat leichtfüßig neben ihn, vermied es aber tunlichst, ihn zu berühren. Snapes ohnehin schlechte Laune würde bei Vertraulichkeiten außerhalb seines Quartiers nur noch düsterer werden.

„Glaubst du oder weißt du?" hackte er bissig und musterte sie aus unangenehm glitzernden Augen.

„Wissen wirst du es erst nach einem Test", belehrte sie ihn kühl, ohne auf seinen Tonfall einzugehen. „Weise Miß Granger bitte nicht ab, wenn sie sich wegen spezieller Aufgaben an dich wendet."

Ihre heimliche Hoffnung, ihn mit dem neuen Thema etwas abzulenken, erfüllte sich nicht.

Snapes Mund wurde hart, und er mußte dem Impuls beiseite zu treten, mit aller Macht widerstehen.

„Befiel mir nicht", sagte er grantig. „Außerdem wird sie das nicht tun. _Loyalität_ ihren nichtsnutzigen _Freunden_ gegenüber."

MacGillivray warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Die Schüler und vermutlich auch ein Großteil des Lehrerkollegiums verkannten Snapes Beobachtungsgabe und Sensibilität vollkommen, wenn sie annahmen, er bemerke nicht, was sie bewegte oder worum ihre Gedanken kreisten.  
Daß es ihn nicht interessierte, stand auf einem anderen Blatt.

„Ich reise morgen ab, Severus", sagte sie leise. „Gibt es etwas, bei dem dir meine Hilfe noch dienlich wäre?"

'Noch unendlich viel', durchzuckte es den Zaubertrankmeister, laut sagte er jedoch: „Nichts" und sah zielgenau an ihr vorbei – ein schweigendes Eingeständnis seiner Hilflosigkeit, wie er mit dem Wissen, das ihm ihre Ankündigung beschert hatte, umgehen sollte.

„Komm." Nun berührte sie ihn doch, spürte den groben Stoff der langen Robe rauh zwischen den Fingern und wünschte, ihn festhalten und bleiben zu können. „Es ist herrlich draußen."

„Vor allem kalt", informierte er sie trocken, und für einen Moment erwartete sie Protest, so als müsse er Spaziergänge aus Prinzip ablehnen; um so überraschter war sie, als er sich wortlos in einen schweren Umhang hüllte und einen wollenen Schal um den Hals wickelte.

„Die Landschaft entbehrt nicht eines gewissen Reizes im Winter", bemerkte Snape säuerlich, nachdem sie fast zwanzig Minuten in völliger Stille gewandert waren. Längst konnte man vom Schloß nur noch die Umrisse sehen, ein verschwommenes Versprechen in der klaren Luft.

MacGillivray nickte versonnen.

„Morgen wirst du Wasser sehen und Wald und den schweren Duft tropischer Feuchte atmen", sagte der Tränkemeister und bot ihr unerwartet den Arm. Vielleicht fühlte er sich so weit draußen nicht von neugierigen Blicken bedrängt, oder er maß eventuellen Beobachtern keine Bedeutung mehr bei, nun, da sie so bald abreiste.

„Ich verwende einen Portschlüssel", teilte sie ihm sachlich mit. „Das Flohnetzwerk hat sich nicht bewährt."

Snape zuckte die Achseln, aber sein Blick sprach unmißverständlicher, als Worte es gekonnt hätten.

„Wirst du mir schreiben, wenn du Hilfe benötigst?" fuhr sie fort und lachte, als er ihr ein kategorisches „Nein" entgegenschleuderte.

„Mein Fehler", parierte sie gekonnt, „aber von deinen Fortschritten und Erfolgen werde ich erfahren."

Ein Lächeln kroch über Snapes eingefallenes Gesicht. „Vielleicht", sagte er vage und schob die Möglichkeit weit von sich. Unvorstellbar, mit Briefen die klaffende Wunde wieder und wieder aufzureißen, die ihr Fortgehen unweigerlich schlagen würde.

Er klammerte sich an die inständige Hoffnung, sie nicht vor dem gesamten Lehrerkollegium oder gar den Schülern verabschieden zu müssen.

Ein unwillkürlicher Schauder durchlief ihn, den sie als Kälte mißinterpretierte. Er sträubte sich nicht, als sie den Rückweg antraten.

Madam Sprout erwartete ihn sicherlich längst, um ihm genüßlich von den Vergehen seiner Schüler zu berichten, eine Tatsache, die allerdings kaum dazu gereichte, ihm den Tag zu verderben. Er sah die zu verhängende Strafe nämlich schon bildlich vor sich: Extraktion von Wunffschleim, der im Verdacht stand, halluzinogene Eigenschaften zu besitzen. Und bevor eine Bande experimentierfreudiger Schüler auf den Gedanken kam, dies im Selbstversuch zu erproben, wollte er informiert sein. Daß die Arbeit ohne Magie zu erfolgen hatte, stand freilich außer Frage.

Zunächst wünschte ihn allerdings der Schulleiter zu sprechen. Snape winkte den Hauselfen ungeduldig fort, der ihn mit der Nachricht bereits an der Treppe zu den Kerkern erwartete.

Er hatte es aufgegeben, sich auf dem Weg zu solchen Gesprächen zu fragen, was man wohl mit ihm zu besprechen wünschte – die Überlegungen waren müßig, und Zeit zu verschwenden, konnte er sich in der prekären Situation beileibe nicht erlauben.

Albus Dumbledore begrüßte den Tränkemeister herzlich, jedoch bei weitem nicht so überschwenglich, wie Snape befürchtet hatte. Die sonst unvermeidlichen Süßigkeiten waren nirgends auszumachen. Stattdessen schenkte der Alte herb duftenden Schwarztee zeremoniell in ein antikes Glas und reichte es dem Gast, dem nichts anderes übrig blieb, als es zunächst zu akzeptieren.

„Catriona reist morgen ab", sagte Dumbledore sanft, aber keine Regung zeigte sich in Snapes blassem Gesicht.

„So hat sie es mir mitgeteilt", bestätigte er kühl. Was erwartete der Alte? Die Bitte, ihr Bleiben zu ermöglichen? Völlig ausgeschlossen; Albus kannte ihn zwar bei weitem nicht so gut, wie er glaubte, aber immerhin lange genug, um zu wissen, daß er nie einen derartigen Wunsch äußern würde.

Gewiß, es war kein Geheimnis mehr, daß er MacGillivrays Hilfe zu schätzen gelernt hatte, aber wieviel sie ihm bedeutete, konnte der Schulleiter unmöglich ahnen.

„Severus, wenn du der Ansicht bist, weitere Hilfe zu benötigen, stelle ich gern jemanden zur Assistenz ein", bot Dumbledore so gefällig an, daß es Snape eiskalt überlief. Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf und betonte entrüstet: „Auf keinen Fall! Ich bin absolut in der Lage, meine Aufgaben selbständig zu erfüllen."

Des Alten nachsichtiges Lächeln sandte eine Lohe glühenden Ärgers durch seine Brust. Nichts wußte er, gar nichts! Schon jetzt vermißte er MacGillivrays Scharfsinn, ihren liebevollen Spott, ihre Zärtlichkeit und ihr aufrichtiges Zuhören.

„Daran zweifelt niemand, Severus." Der Schulleiter ließ das Thema zu rasch wieder fahren; irgend etwas stimmte nicht, aber Snape verspürte kein Interesse, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Wenn man etwas von ihm wollte, würde man es ihn schneller wissen lassen, als ihm lieb sein konnte.

Andererseits – jede Minute, die er im Gespräch mit dem Direktor verbrachte, blieb ihm in der unbarmherzigen Abschiedsstimmung mit Catriona erspart. Ihre Gegenwart schmerzte empfindlich in der Gewißheit, sie schon morgen zu verlieren, und das Zusammensein mit ihr versetzte ihn in einen Zustand gereizter, dumpf-resignierter Hilflosigkeit, in dem er unwirsch reagierte und sie mit Sarkasmus strafte, der ihm selbst am meisten wehtat.

„Die Ferien würden sich für einen Urlaub eignen", bemerkte Dumbledore leichthin, während er angestrengt zum Fenster hinausspähte, als könne er eine Kuriosität dort draußen erblicken.

Snape versteifte sich abrupt; das Teeglas wurde firm abgestellt, und er sagte kalt: „Mir steht nicht der Sinn nach _Urlaub_. War das alles?"

Der Schulleiter wandte sich zu ihm um, ein liebenswürdiges Lächeln im faltigen Gesicht. „Alles", sagte er in herzlichem Singsang, und Snape glitt hinaus, ohne noch einmal zurückzusehen.

Was, bei Merlins allmächtigem Wissen, hatte _das_ zu bedeuten? Sofern es überhaupt einen tiefergehenden Hintergrund gab… Dumbledore brachte es fertig, hin und wieder gänzlich unerwartete Vorschläge zu machen, die einer Laune heraus entsprungen sein konnten und die unter dem Deckmantel väterlicher Besorgnis präsentiert wurden. Natürlich pflegte Snape solche Abwegigkeiten stets abzulehnen. Diesmal allerdings versetzte ihn die an sich harmlose Bemerkung in höchste Alarmbereitschaft. Catriona betraf einzig ihn selbst; er wünschte keinerlei noch so wohlmeinende Einmischung.

Severus Snape kehrte zu dem zurück, das ihm von jeher Schutz und Bestätigung gegeben hatte, wenn er sich unliebsamen Gedanken oder Emotionen zu entziehen suchte – seiner Arbeit. Bei der erforderlichen Konzentration auf marginale Feinheiten gab es keinen Platz für Grübeleien, und er konnte jederzeit die lästige innere Stimme darauf verweisen, daß er derzeit für Gewissensbisse oder ähnlichen unliebsamen Ballast nicht zu sprechen war.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel siebenunddreißig.

Eure werte Meinung – laßt sie mich bitte wissen!

**Kleine Pflanzenkunde:** _Mädesüß (Filipendula ulmaria)_ verwenden die Muggel traditionell bei Erkältungen. Nicht geeignet für Personen, die Salicylate nicht vertragen.  
_Stechapfel (Datura stramonium und D. metel)_ enthält mit Hyoscyamin, Scoploamin und Atropin Alkaloide, die zu bedeutenden Vergiftungen bei Uneingeweihten führen können. In der Muggelheilkunde hat isoliertes Atropin große Bedeutung.  
_Sonnentau (Drosera rotundifolia)_ kann bei Reizhusten gute Linderung erzielen.


	38. Abschied

_Nach langem Warten kommt es nun, das gefürchtete Kapitel, dessen Titel leider Programm ist. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch trotzdem, und Ihr laßt mich Eure Meinungen wissen. Der Großteil ist während einer Fortbildung entstanden. Ihr seht also, ich setze Prioritäten. ;-)_

Kapitel 38: Abschied

„Ich habe eine Menge Vorurteile wegen dir abgelegt", sagte Remus Lupin unterdessen zwinkernd und dirigierte ein dickes Buch zurück an seinen Platz im Regal.

Catriona MacGillivray hatte ihn aufgesucht, um ihm persönlich Lebewohl zu sagen; offenbar mochte sie öffentliche Abschiede noch weniger als die meisten anderen Menschen, ließ man den Tränkemeister einmal außer acht.

„Morgen geht alles ganz schnell", hatte sie achselzuckend gesagt und auf seinem Sofa Platz genommen. „Lieber danke ich dir hier und jetzt für deine Hilfe."

Lupin grinste verstehend und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen bezogenen Holzstuhl, nachdem das Buch sicher verstaut war.

„Ich hielt dich nämlich für ausgesprochen arrogant und selbstherrlich", fuhr er belustigt fort, und keine Verlegenheit schmälerte den charmanten Witz in seinen goldbraunen Augen.

„Und jetzt hast du noch streitbar in die Liste aufgenommen?" spottete sie gutmütig, aber Lupin schüttelte ernst den Kopf und erklärte: „Wegen dir habe ich begonnen, auch bei Severus hinter die Fassade zu sehen. – Ich versuch's zumindest."

Sie wölbte eine Braue, halb amüsiert, halb alarmiert. „Du hast viel Geduld", sagte sie langsam. „Professor Snape kann ausgesprochen abweisend sein."

Lupins plötzliches Lachen irritierte die Schottin; sie hob die Hände in einer fragenden Geste, die den Werwolf noch mehr erheiterte.

„Catriona", sagte er atemlos, „wenn du seinen Vornamen benutzt, gibst du nichts preis, das ich nicht ohnehin ahne."

MacGillivray nahm würdevoll die Brille ab und betrachtete ausgiebig die winzige Eidechse, die den Steg zierte.

Nach einer vollen Minute dröhnenden Schweigens legte sie den Kopf schief, so daß sich die kupferne Locke frech in ein Auge kringelte und sagte: „So?" und dann staubtrocken: „Manche Informationen sind goldwert", woraufhin Lupin sie zunächst verunsichert anstarrte, bis er an dem Funkeln in ihren Malachitaugen den Humor erkannte.

„Laß dich nicht abschrecken; er braucht einen Freund, auch wenn er konsequent alle vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen versucht", lächelte Catriona hintergründig und erhob sich. „Ich freue mich übrigens auf die Zusammenarbeit mit euch", verkündete sie heiter. „Obwohl ich nicht glaube, daß Tonks die zweimonatliche Teilnahme an einem Treffen ernst gemeint hat. Irgendwann muß ich schließlich auch arbeiten."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf – Tonks' Späße waren hoffnungslos gut gemeint; sie war ebensowenig blind wie er selbst und viel romantischer. Natürlich fielen derartige Liebenswürdigkeiten bei Pragmatikern wie Catriona auf taube Ohren.

„Du bist immer willkommen", sagte er diplomatisch und umarmte sie. „Und du erst", bekundete MacGillivray lachend, bevor sie in ihr Quartier zurückkehrte, um zu packen.

xoxoxox

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riß sie jäh aus eifriger Tätigkeit. MacGillivray öffnete mit einem zerstreuten Zauberspruch und wandte sich hastig wieder ihrem Rucksack zu, damit der unerwartete Gast ihre kindische Freude nicht sehen sollte.

Insgeheim hatte sie natürlich den winzigen Keim der Hoffnung gehegt, Snape würde sie am Vorabend des Abschieds aufsuchen, doch im Grunde gehörte die Möglichkeit in den Bereich der Träume. Daß Severus Snape nun in ihrem Wohnzimmer erschien, erfüllte sie mit prickelndem Wohlgefühl.

Er dagegen wirkte unbehaglich und seltsam scheu.

„Severus", sagte sie forsch, um es ihm leichter zu machen und ihre kribbelige Freude zu überspielen, „beherrschst du den Roll-Kringel-Stopfzauber?"

Ohne sich umzuwenden, sah sie seine linke Augenbraue in steilem Bogen aufsteigen und dem kühlen, maskenhaften Desinteresse eine hochmütige Entrüstung weichen.

„Das tue ich", sagte er würdevoll, „obwohl er einem gewissenhaften Menschen äußerst selten dienlich ist."

Catriona lachte still in sich hinein. Er war so berechenbar in seiner Pedanterie, daß er ihrer gutherzigen Provokation aufsaß, ohne die Falle überhaupt wahrzunehmen.

Sie schwang herum, sah ihm sah ihm direkt in die schwarzen Augen und bemerkte mit süffisantem Lächeln: „_Praktischen_ Menschen dagegen häufig – die Socken und Hemden gehören in die Lücken."

Sie deutete triumphierend auf den gepackten Rucksack, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwartete seine Reaktion.

Snape schien sich nur mit größter Willenskraft eines herzhaften Schüttelns erwehren zu können.

Ein Blick gewählter Geringschätzigkeit traf erst das Gepäckstück, dann MacGillivray, bevor er mit einer herrischen Bewegung des Zauberstabes ihre Kleinigkeiten in perfekter Ökonomie verstaute.

„Danke", lächelte sie zufrieden. Um Snapes Mund tanzte ein winziges Schmunzeln. „Wesentlich effizienter wäre natürlich gewesen, wenn du das Innere des Rucksacks erweitert oder deine Kleidung geschrumpft hättest", bemerkte er listig.

„Das ist der Muggeleinfluß meiner Brüder", winkte sie ab. „Solche Zauber sind viel zu simpel."

Snape gestattete sich ein despektierliches Seufzen. Zu simpel für _Muggel_? Besser, er dachte nicht mehr darüber nach.

Mit spitzen Fingern beförderte er eine Phiole zutage, umschloß sie kurz, so daß sie fast gänzlich in seiner Hand verschwand und senkte den Blick.

„Ich… möchte dir dies geben", sagte er langsam, und unsichere Scheu durchwob jedes seiner Worte wie ein filigranes, taufunkelndes Spinnennetz.

Catriona liebkoste seine eisige Hand; sie schenkte ihm ein erwartungsvolles, aufmunterndes Lächeln. Wenn sie sich nur genügend zusammennahm, würde sie das unwillkommene, hartnäckige Stechen in den Augen besiegen, das rührselige Tränen ankündigte.

Snape holte flach und zittrig Atem, hob den Blick und sagte heiser: „Eine so kurze Wirksamkeit des Trankes für gute Sicht ist einer Meisterin nicht würdig. Ich habe mir erlaubt, die Zeit ohne Brille für dich auf ungefähr sieben Stunden zu verlängern."

Er streckte ihr die Phiole entgegen; MacGillivray nahm sie zaghaft entgegen und spannte sie so behutsam zwischen Daumen und Mittelfinger, als fürchtete sie, eine hastige Bewegung würde die unwirkliche Szenerie wie eine Seifenblase platzen lassen.

Ihre Augen glitten zärtlich an der kunstvollen Glasarbeit in ihrer Hand entlang, sie beobachtete ehrfürchtig die moosgrüne Flüssigkeit, die je nach Lichteinfall die Farbe änderte und mit einem Mal zu tausend sternenförmigen Lichtpunkten verschwamm. Catriona weinte.

Bei Merlin, zum Teufel mit allen Plänen; daß der Abschied so schmerzen würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie neigte nicht zu sentimentalen Regungen; das Lebewohl bei ihren Eltern oder Brüdern fiel für gewöhnlich weitaus weniger emotional aus, oder sie scherzten und witzelten so lange, daß sie noch lachend den Portschlüssel ergriff und mit vom Grinsen verspannten Gesichtsmuskeln am Zielort eintraf.

Dies hier war komplett anders. War sie gerade noch felsenfest überzeugt gewesen, das Richtige zu tun, schwammen jetzt Zweifel mit beängstigender Geschicklichkeit auf dem Strom ihrer Tränen.

Hastig erwog sie noch einmal alle Möglichkeiten; vielleicht erwies sich die Analytikposition im St.Mungos wider Erwarten als Herausforderung; die menschliche Anpassungsfähigkeit wurde ja gemeinhin unterschätzt. Als Service für die Diagnostiker zu arbeiten, hatte sicher auch gute Seiten, die ihr nur gerade nicht einfallen wollten.

Und diktierte nicht ihr Gewissen, ihm beizustehen anstatt egoistischerweise die eigenen Interessen zur Entscheidungsgrundlage zu berufen?

Severus Snape trat zu ihr, legte wortlos die Arme um sie und hielt sie minutenlang schweigend. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, daß sie sein Geschenk, das für ihn mehr einer Aufmerksamkeit zum Zeichen seiner Wertschätzung glich, so aufwühlen würde.

Sein eigener Schmerz war für Tränen längst zu groß; er rang ihn unbarmherzig und gewaltsam nieder, konnte dabei jedoch nicht verhindern, daß sich besonders scharfe Spitzen einen Weg bahnten und ihn mit Wellen unbeherrschbarer Pein quälten.

Ihre stillen Tränen unterspülten die Mauer seiner Abwehr, als sei sie auf Sand gebaut. Dachte sie denn, es fiele ihm leicht, sie ziehen zu lassen? Sie in Sicherheit zu wissen, tröstete nur den Verstand, nicht jedoch das Herz, das sich in kakophonischen Schreien nach ihrer charismatischen Wärme sehnte.

„Eigentlich mag ich die Brille ganz gerne", bemerkte Catriona gerade galgenhumorig-herausfordernd, als er hilflos für sich beschied, etwas müsse geschehen, wollten sie nicht beide in bodenlosem Kummer versinken, und zwang sich zu einem schiefen, verschnupften Grinsen.

Ihr Taktgefühl, ihre Sensibilität, feinste Stimmungen zu unterscheiden, schnitt nur tiefer in die Wunde der bevorstehenden Trennung.

Snape preßte die Lippen aufeinander und strich ihr unbeholfen übers Haar. „Ich beherrsche noch einen weiteren unnützen Zauber", sagte er in dem vergeblichen Versuch, spöttisch zu klingen. „Damit könntest du dann trotz des Trankes die Brille verwenden, wenn dir so viel daran liegt."

MacGillivrays plötzliches, glockenhelles Lachen, das sich in ihren tränenschimmernden Augen spiegelte, linderte ein wenig den seiner Seele innewohnenden Schmerz.

Snapes angespannte Züge wurden milder, und etwas wie Sanftmut streichelte seine blassen Wangen. Nur ein feiner Schleier über nachtdunklen Obsidianaugen verriet engsten Vertrauten, wie sehr er litt.

„Was für ein Unsinn", machte Catriona ihrer Erheiterung Luft und umarmte den Tränkemeister innig. „Ich bin zutiefst gerührt, wie du siehst."

Sie nahm die Brille ab, trocknete sich die Augen mit einem Taschentuch, das sie aus den Tiefen ihrer Robe gezaubert hatte und sah ihn vollkommen ernst an.

„Daß du deine kostbare Zeit für mich geopfert hast, bedeutet mir viel", sagte sie leise. „Meinen aufrichtigen Dank."

Neuerlich aufwallende Tränen drohten sie zu überwältigen, aber sie blieb vorerst Pyrrhussiegerin über die ungebetenen Fluten.

Snape warf ihr einen seltsam hohläugigen Blick zu, zuckte kaum merklich die mageren Schultern und erwiderte rauh: „Ich habe zu danken. Es ist mir durchaus bewußt, daß ich ohne deine Hilfe in erheblich schlechterer Position wäre, als ich es jetzt bin. Du hast…" Er brach ab, krampfte die Finger ineinander und versuchte vergeblich, sein Zittern zu verbergen. Sie sollte wissen, daß er die in ihren Trank investierte Zeit keinesfalls als Opfer betrachtete, aber es war völlig unmöglich, weiterzusprechen. Er zuckte abermals hilflos die Schultern, schauderte und hüllte sich schützend in die lange Robe, ohne die man ihn niemals antraf.

MacGillivray entwand seine Arme zärtlich; Trost bei jemand anderem als sich selbst zu suchen, war Snape noch immer fremd, aber als sie liebevoll seine ausgezehrte Gestalt an ihren warmen Körper zog, klammerte er sich minutenlang verzweifelt und stumm an sie.

Als er sich schließlich von ihr löste, tat er dies mit einer schmerzlichen, energischen Endgültigkeit, die Catriona bitter wehtat.

Kreideweiß lehnte er an ihrem Schreibtisch und biß sich abwesend auf die Lippen, bis sie bluteten.

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich komme jederzeit wieder", versprach sie, um ihn aus der elegischen Starre zu reißen. „Du brauchst mir nur eine Eule zu schicken."

„Ich dachte, du könntest nicht einfach die Forschung unterbrechen", wandte Snape ein, aber seine Stimme klang monoton und kein bißchen anklagend oder gar spöttisch.

Über Catrionas Lippen huschte trotz der Sorge um ihn ein verschmitztes Lächeln. „Ich habe gewisse, sehr wertvolle Ergebnisse meiner Forschung für solche Notfälle zurückgehalten", tat sie sachlich kund. „Sollte mir die Stiftung dann die Reise verwehren, kann ich sie damit… sagen wir, _umstimmen_."

Snape sah sie scharf an, und aus der schwachen Spur von müdem Interesse in seinen Augen wurde ein halb ungläubiges, halb anerkennendes Blitzen.

„Du denkst und handelst wie eine echte Slytherin", sagte er beifällig. „Der Sprechende Hut hat sich wohl damals geirrt."

Ein Hauch von Farbe kehrte in sein bleiches Gesicht zurück.

Catriona suchte mit zuversichtlichen Fingern seine frostkalten, knochigen Hände. „Dein Lob macht mich stolz", gestand sie warmherzig, „obwohl es mir in Ravenclaw später ganz gut gefiel und ich immer besser sein wollte, als du."

Snape wölbte eine Braue. Wollte sie ihm damit zu verstehen geben, daß sie ihn _beneidet_ hatte? _Ihn_?

Unwillkürlich schoß ihm einer der bevorzugten Sprüche seines verhaßten, verabscheuungswürdigen Muggelvaters durch den Sinn, nach dem man Mitleid geschenkt bekam, währenddessen Neid verdient sein wollte. Tobias Snape hatte unbewußt den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

„Zu dir oder bei mir?" lächelte MacGillivray betont heiter, da er still auf ein Gemälde an der Wand blickte, das sie nie hatte leiden mögen. Wenn er nur nicht wieder in Melancholie verfiel; seine resignierte, tiefe Wehmut ängstigte sie ins Bodenlose.

„Mein Quartier", entschied er ohne Umschweife und erklärte kaum hörbar: „Ich wünsche die Erinnerung an dich in meinen Räumen", woraufhin sich MacGillivray tröstend an ihn schmiegte und einen Kuß auf seine spröden, blutigen Lippen hauchte.

„Es geht nicht anders", flüsterte sie und fragte sich im selben Atemzug, wen sie zu überzeugen gedachte.

Snape bot ihr schweigend den Arm. „Ich empfehle Feentränen", sagte er trocken. „Die passen gut zu unserer derzeitigen Stimmung."

MacGillivray ließ sich in seine Gemächer führen, die so spartanisch-zweckmäßig eingerichtet waren, daß sie jedem anderen unwohnlich erscheinen mußten. Allein, der Tränkemeister bewegte sich mit natürlich souveräner Würde, als er zwei Gläser mit violettdunkler Flüssigkeit füllte und neben ihr auf dem Sofa Platz nahm, so daß einfühlsamen Beobachtern niemals der Gedanke kam, er habe etwas anderes verdient.

Bei allen Geistern, wie würde sie ihn vermissen!

„Ich hätte… viel versäumt, wärest du mir nicht aufgezwungen worden", sagte er entwaffnend ehrlich und nippte an den Feentränen, die auf der Zunge süßwürzig perlten, um Gaumen und Rachen anschließend herbwarm tanzend zu betören.

„Wirst du den Werwolftrank zu Voldemorts Zufriedenheit perfektionieren können?" entfuhr es MacGillivray unvermittelt, und nur eine hohnspöttelnde Augenbraue kündete davon, daß ihr seine charmante Bemerkung durchaus nicht entgangen war.

Beim nächsten Ruf würde sie nicht mehr da sein, um ihm moralische oder fachliche Unterstützung zuteilwerden zu lassen.

„Sicher", machte Snape gleichmütig und schnippte geringschätzig mit den Fingern, als sei dies das Unwichtigste der Welt.

„Sprich nicht mehr darüber", beschied er streng, „das ist kein Thema für einen letzten Abend."

Er schlug die Beine übereinander und sah sie lange durchdringend an.

Ohne daß es einer Absprache bedurft hätte, schlossen sie einander gleichzeitig in die Arme, suchten jene tiefe Nähe, die nur zwischen ihrer beider Seelen existierte und hielten sich innig umschlungen, als könne einzig der enge Kontakt die bevorstehende unausweichliche Trennung verhindern.

Keiner sprach; zu schmerzlich, ihre Empfindungen in Worte zu fassen, leere Hüllen, die doch nichts ausrichten würden gegen die einmal getroffene Entscheidung. Es gab kein Zurück und keine Alternative; sowohl MacGillivray als auch Snape waren sich dessen bewußt, und die unabdingliche Hoffnungslosigkeit machte alles nur noch schwerer.

Erst spät in der Nacht tauschten sie den Platz auf der Couch gegen Snapes Schlafgemach; beide gefangen in der abergläubischen, unausgesprochenen Angst, die gemeinsame Ruhe würde die Nacht und damit die Zeit bis zum Abschied übermächtig verkürzen.

Während Catriona irgendwann in gleichmäßigen, tiefen Schlaf sank, lag Snape wach, die Augen auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt in der Dunkelheit gerichtet, starr, abwesend, unendlich einsam.

Er erinnerte sich nicht, eingeschlafen oder aufgewacht zu sein, so daß er erschreckt zusammenfuhr, als ihn jemand grob am Arm packte und in eine schmutzige Zelle stieß, deren Aussehen ihm nur zu vertraut war. Grausiges Entsetzen lähmte ihn sekundenlang; noch einmal Azkaban würde er nicht überleben, bis eine vertraute Stimme wütend bellte: „Wer ist das Weib?" und Snapes Seele gefror.

„Das ist die, die sich zu dem Verräter legt", lautete die hohntriefende Antwort, gefolgt von einem lüsternen Kichern, und eine vermummte Gestalt packte MacGillivray im Genick.

Snape stockte der Atem; seine Gedanken rasten. Was tat sie hier? Das ergab keinen Sinn; sie hatte nichts mit Azkaban und dem Ministerium zutun, nur einer würde sie benutzen, um ihn zu quälen, wenn er glauben konnte, dadurch an Informationen zu gelangen. Wie waren sie überhaupt hierher gelangt? Weshalb war Catriona dabei? Wo war „hier"? Wie…

Nur nicht zeigen, was sie ihm bedeutete, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf; sie durften nicht wissen, daß er sie kannte, daß es eine Verbindung gab, daß er sie, bei Merlin, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers innig liebte. Sie war einzig als Druckmittel wertvoll, nur nichts preisgeben, den Geist verschließen, es gab keine Beweise –

Gerade als man die Schottin gewaltsam aus der Zelle zerren wollte, fuhr Snape auf, schweißgebadet, orientierungslos und ohne einen Bezug zur aktuell gültigen Realität.

Jemand schlief an seiner Seite… sein Quartier in Hogwarts, Catriona. Ihr war offensichtlich nichts geschehen; er selbst unversehrt, konnte ein solches Grauen ein _Traum_ gewesen sein? Und wenn ja, welche Bedeutung hatte er für sie beide? Eine echte Warnung oder Ausgeburt seiner überreizten, gemarterten Sinne? Da MacGillivray, die für gewöhnlich jeden seiner intensiven Träume durch ihre mentale Verbindung miterlebte, friedlich schlief, schien eher letzteres wahrscheinlich, aber konnte eine so reale Bedrohung seiner Phantasie entsprungen sein? Was, wenn Voldemort etwas ahnte oder er verraten worden war?

Der Tränkemeister erhob sich lautlos, warf zitternd einen schweren Morgenmantel über und schleppte sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo er in völliger Dunkelheit am Schreibtisch Platz nahm und sich einzig darauf konzentrierte, eine solide Barriere in seinem Bewußtsein zu errichten. Die Umsetzung fiel nicht sonderlich schwer, doch sein geschwächter Körper reagierte mit Brechreiz und Kreislaufstörungen, die ihn zwangen, den Kopf auf die Arme sinken zu lassen. Bloß nicht wieder einschlafen und der Macht des Unterbewußten hilflos ausgeliefert sein.

Irgendwann quälte er sich unter Aufbietung sämtlicher Kräfte hoch und kehrte an MacGillivrays Seite zurück, die ihn schlaftrunken in die Arme zog und besorgt murmelte: „Schlecht geträumt?"

Snape verneinte. Es nützte nichts, sie einzuweihen und damit unnötig zu beunruhigen, so lange sie nicht in akuter Gefahr schwebte. In wenigen Stunden würde sie die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit für ihre Forschungen benötigen; um keinen Preis durfte er sie mit seinen Geistern belästigen.

„Schlaf, Catriona", flüsterte er weich, rückte dicht neben sie und zwang sich zu gleichmäßigen, tiefen Atemzügen.

xoxoxox

Der Morgen dämmerte naßkalt und zögernd; Schnee fiel unablässig in dicken, feuchten Flocken aus tiefhängenden grauen Wolken.

Catriona MacGillivray streckte sich wohlig – wie angenehm, in Gesellschaft zu erwachen. Sie hatte nicht übel Lust, den Rest des Tages gemeinsam mit dem Zaubertrankmeister im Bett zu verbringen und die Reisepläne allein schon aufgrund ihres Unwillens aufzustehen abzusagen.

Ihr Blick streichelte zärtlich Snapes flache Gestalt, liebkoste sein eingefallenes, blasses Gesicht, das selbst im Schlaf viel zu ernst wirkte.

Er würde sich nicht schonen und seinem Körper rücksichtslos alles abverlangen, und niemand hatte die Autorität noch das Interesse, dem Einhalt zu gebieten. Einzig Remus Lupin war feinfühlig genug, aber Snape konnte nicht vergeben und pflegte jeden Versuch der freundschaftlichen Annäherung so vehement und verletzend abzuschmettern, daß Catriona seine Beharrlichkeit aufrichtig bewunderte.

Sie legte sich behutsam zurück. Sein zögerliches Erwachen in ihren Armen schenkte ihnen einen letzten Moment absoluter Intimität und unwiederbringlicher Nähe.

„Was wirst du als erstes tun, wenn du dein Team erreichst?" erkundigte er sich leise und erkannte mit einem Mal, daß er nichts über die Menschen wußte, mit denen sie in Brasilien arbeitete. Keine Anzahl, keine Geschlechter, keine Ausbildung, schon gar keine Namen. Er war so beschäftigt gewesen, daß er nie gefragt hatte, und sie hatte aus Rücksicht oder Zurückhaltung nie etwas erzählt.

Er wußte auch nicht, was ihre Brüder taten, ob sie Familie hatten und sie damit zur Tante avanciert war (nicht, daß er sie sich in einer solchen Rolle hätte vorstellen können), ob sie ihre Eltern regelmäßig sah oder womit sie sich gern beschäftigte, wenn sie einmal nicht arbeitete.

Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte er solchen Banalitäten keine Bedeutung beigemessen oder sie bestenfalls als aufdringliche Neugier abgetan; nun, da es möglicherweise nie mehr die Chance gab, Persönliches über sie zu erfahren, überwältigte ihn sentimentale, unwirkliche Reue. Gebot es nicht die Höflichkeit, solche Dinge über die Person zu wissen, der man sich so innig verbunden fühlte? Natürlich konnte er die reine Information erlangen, ohne Catriona selbst zu befragen, aber danach stand ihm keineswegs der Sinn.

„Die _Verbesserungen_ aus der Welt schaffen, die während meiner Abwesenheit gemacht wurden", sagte MacGillivray humorvoll, aber ihr Ton verriet, daß sie aus wenig erfreulicher Erfahrung sprach.

„Ich werde dich empfindlich vermissen", fügte sie impulsiv hinzu und sah ihm ernst in die dunklen Augen. „Vergiß mich nach Möglichkeit nicht."

Snape lächelte dünn, strich ihr behutsam die ewig vorwitzige kupferne Locke aus der Stirn und gab zurück: „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann." Eine Braue in der für ihn typischen Art gewölbt, wirkte er eher spöttisch als traurig, doch bitteres Leid verbarg sich in den Tiefen seiner unergründlichen Augen.

Catriona zuliebe frühstückte er eine Kleinigkeit, obwohl ihm die Welt seltsam entrückt erschien, die Wahrnehmung reduziert; fremd und fern, als sei es ausgeschlossen, daß er als Akteur und nicht nur als Zuschauer in dem bizarren Abschiedsdrama mitwirkte.

MacGillivray hatte aus Sicherheitsgründen entschieden, den Portschlüssel außerhalb des Schlosses zu aktivieren, und Snape geleitete sie stumm hinaus, ohne mit weiteren Abschiedsgästen auch nur zu rechnen.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks und Lupin folgten ihnen ungebeten mit besorgt-mitfühlenden Gesichtern, aber Snape, der ihre Anwesenheit kaum erfaßte, blickte niemandem in die Augen, sondern stand steif und sehr gerade in dem nassen Flockenwirbel – dunkler Gram in all dem optimistischen Weiß.

„Vielen Dank", sagte er brüchig, als sie ihm die Hand reichte. Dies war die Vorstellung für Zuschauer, die sie instinktiv gaben, ohne daß es einer Absprache bedurft hätte. Sie hatten sich alles gesagt; keine Notwendigkeit, in der Öffentlichkeit die Contenance zu verlieren.

„Es war mir eine außerordentliche Freude", entgegnete MacGillivray weich. Sie glitt geschmeidig auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte einen Kuß auf seine bleiche Wange. „Bis bald", flüsterte sie ganz nah an seinem Ohr, und der Geist eines traurigen Lächelns erhellte für einen Lidschlag des Zaubertränkemeisters bleiches Gesicht.

Remus Lupin drückte Tonks' Hand, während Minerva McGonagall ihre Strenge mit einer gehörigen Portion Milde geglättet hatte und ungewohnt sanft dreinschaute.

„Auf Wiedersehen. Es hat mir besser gefallen, als zu Schulzeiten."

MacGillivray schulterte den Rucksack und nickte freundlich in die Runde. Sie liebkoste Snape ein letztes Mal mit wundervollen Jadeaugen, bevor sie den Portschlüssel, eine Messingkelle aus seinem Büro, die Lupin ein wehmütig-amüsiertes Lächeln entlockte, aktivierte und verschwand.

Der Tränkemeister verharrte noch eine geraume Zeit regungslos in immer dichter werdendem Schneetreiben. Die feuchte Kälte fraß sich durch seinen Umhang, drang ungehindert auf seine klamme Haut, aber während einzelne Schneekristalle auf seinem Haar zu glitzernden Tropfen schmolzen, stand er still und unbeeindruckt in der unwirklichen Winterlandschaft.

„Komm", sagte Lupin schließlich leise, beinahe scheu, denn obwohl ihn Snapes Leid bitter dauerte, legte er dennoch keinen Wert auf eine Erkältung aus bloßer Solidarität. Längst klapperten ihm höchst unrhythmisch die Zähne, und Frostschauer durchliefen seine in viel zu dünnen, abgetragenen Stoff gewickelte Gestalt. Tonks, Dumbledore und McGonagall hatten sich bereits in den vertrauten Schutz der Schloßmauern begeben; nur er fühlte sich verantwortlich und blieb.

Es war, als habe ein Blitzschlag den Tränkemeister getroffen und anstelle ihn zu töten, wieder zum Leben erweckt. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, ohne Lupin auch nur anzusehen und stürmte in einem Wirbel schwarzer Roben den Weg zum Schloß hinauf. Erst am Eingang hielt er inne, drehte sich um und sagte schroff: „Ich benötige keinerlei Unterstützung. – Trotzdem meinen Dank."

Lupin blieb zurück, als die Tür dröhnend ins Schloß fiel; ein wenig verärgert, ein wenig bedauernd, aber nicht wirklich überrascht.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet Kapitel achtunddreißig.

Nun, was denkt Ihr? Auch ein bißchen traurig? Dies ist noch NICHT das Ende der Geschichte; Ihr dürft also gespannt sein.


	39. Licht

_Ihr Lieben, dies ist nun das letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt beim Lesen soviel Freude wie ich beim Schreiben. Leise…_

Kapitel 39: Licht

Severus Snape legte den schweren, schneefeuchten Umhang ab, strich sich achtlos eine tropfende Strähne aus den Augen und blieb für einen Moment mitten in seinem Büro stehen – bewegungslos, gelähmt durch eine schier unüberwindbare Starre. Sein Blick hing festgehext an einem besonders verunstalteten Wesen in Formalin, aber kein bewußter Gedanke fand den Weg in seinen Geist.

Ein feiner Duft schwebte einem Versprechen gleich im Raum, so zart und dezent, daß er mehr einer Erinnerung glich denn möglicher Gegenwart, und doch gaukelte er ihm vor, MacGillivray müsse jeden Moment aus dem Labor treten und ihm eine scharfsinnige Bemerkung zuwerfen. Ihre aristokratischen Züge, schillernde, faszinierende Augen in wechselndem Farbspiel, das er so noch nie zuvor wahrgenommen hatte, die unkonventionelle, burschikose Kurzhaarfrisur, die ihre frische Eleganz nur betonte, eine lange indigofarbene Robe über der biegsamen Gestalt… sie hatte sein Herz behext, seine Seele betört, seinen Geist verzaubert. Sich die Tage ohne sie vorzustellen, erwies sich als utopisch; selbst vor der Flucht in die Arbeit, die noch immer die Macht gehabt hatte, seinen Seelenfrieden wiederherzustellen, indem sie alle Gedankenkraft an sich band, graute ihm: schrecklich, sich die Leere auszumalen, die ihr Fehlen hervorrief, höchst unangenehm, sie bei Zweifeln nicht um Rat fragen zu können.

Es hatte sein Gutes, bei Bedarf ihre Meinung zu hören; Snape schätzte ihr Wissen, seit klar war, daß die Abstimmung mit ihr seine Forschung voranbrachte.  
Allerdings war der Traum der vergangenen Nacht eine deutliche Warnung gewesen. Je weiter sie von ihm weilte, desto besser, obwohl kein Ort der Welt ihr die Sicherheit bieten konnte, die er für sie ersehnte. Angst um ihr Wohlergehen zu haben… dieses Gefühl war fremd; das letzte Mal hatte er Angst um seine Mutter gehabt, und seitdem waren viele Jahre vergangen.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Lethargische Trauer diente keinem Zweck, sondern stahl nur Zeit. Seine Aufgaben als Spion gingen vor; nur der Erfolg des Ordens zählte. Persönliches Leid kam darin mit keiner Wichtigkeit vor.

Er zuckte in unwillkürlichem Trotz die mageren Schultern, eine Geste, die er nicht einmal als solche registrierte, fuhr sich grob durch die nassen Strähnen und ging mit entschiedenen Schritten ins Labor.  
Wenn Voldemort ihn rief, mußte er vorbereitet sein, um so mehr, da er den gräßlichen Traum beileibe nicht als Produkt irrealer Furcht ansah. Aber auch hier gab es keinen Ausweg, mochte dies seinen Tod bedeuten. Wenn nur Catriona verschont wurde.

Der Zaubertrankmeister schürte ein Feuer und band die Gedanken an den Trank, der bald wallte, bald ruhte, so daß kein Raum mehr blieb für Erinnerungen, Reminiszenzen oder Wehmut.

xoxoxox

Die ersten Tage nach Catrionas Abreise vergingen in seltsamer, gedrückter Stimmung. Es war, als erwarteten die Eingeweihten, Snape müsse den zweifellos vorhandenen Schmerz der Einsamkeit irgendwie zeigen, vergaßen dabei jedoch völlig, daß Snape das Alleinsein vertraut war und er Zurückgezogenheit durchaus nicht verabscheute.  
Sie begegneten ihm rücksichtsvoll, sahen jedoch zu seiner Erleichterung davon ab, sich aufzudrängen.

Er selbst ließ durch nichts erkennen, wie tief die Lücke war, die Catrionas Fortgehen hinterlassen hatte. Weder war er ungewöhnlich abwesend, noch besonders schlecht gelaunt. Stoisch versah der den Unterricht wie ein notwendiges Übel, ignorierte Neville Longbottoms angstschlotternde Person und bedachte auch Harry Potter nur mit erlesenen, wohldurchdachten Seitenhieben.  
Snape schlief wenig und schlug sowohl Dumbledores als auch Lupins Einladungen zu gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten mit verläßlicher Hartnäckigkeit und verblüffender Eloquenz aus.

Vorübergehendes Tauwetter verwandelte das gefrorene Land in braunen Morast, der die jüngeren Schüler tagsüber zu farbreichen Schlammschlachten animierte und über Nacht wieder zu unbeweglichen Krusten erstarrte.

Snapes ohnehin reduziertes Interesse am Unterrichten erreichte einen historischen Tiefstand, nachdem sechs Mitglieder seines Hauses aus purem Übermut fünf Hufflepuffburschen mit gigantischen Schlammbomben eines Nachmittags das Fürchten lehrten und er sich genötigt sah, drakonische Strafen zu verhängen, obwohl ihn der Anblick der Besiegten insgeheim in nicht unerhebliche Heiterkeit versetzte.  
In der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde wagte niemand zu mucksen, denn Snape war denkwürdig schlecht gelaunt, so daß es Hermione Granger beinahe übermenschlichen Mut abverlangte, nach dem Unterricht zurückzubleiben und um ein kurzes Gespräch zu bitten.  
Diplomatisch gänzlich unglücklich, mochte sie dennoch nicht länger warten; zu schwer hatte sie sich mit dem Entschluß getan. Jetzt mußte die Umsetzung folgen, bevor sie es sich überlegte und die Idee feige verwarf.

Der Tränkemeister durchbohrte sie mit einem regelrecht angewiderten Blick. „Sehr kurz", betonte er grantig. Ohne ihr die Ehre ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit zu erweisen, blätterte er konzentriert in einem Protokollheft, wippte mit der Feder und hoffte, die Schülerin würde nicht merken, wie ihm die Schrift vor den Augen verschwamm.

„Miß MacGillivray hat mir vor einiger Zeit eine Zusatzaufgabe gegeben", begann Hermione fest, „die wir anschließend durchgesprochen haben. Ich wollte Sie als meinen Lehrer um dasselbe bitten."

„Langweilt Sie mein Unterricht derart?" schoß Snape vor, lauernd, gereizt. Die Erwähnung des Namens riß die kaum vernarbte Wunde ihres Fortgangs wieder auf, ärgerte ihn mit einer Gewalt, die ihn selbst erschreckte.

„Ganz im Gegenteil", gab Hermione mutig zurück, die von seinem Schmerz nichts ahnte. „Deshalb möchte ich ja mehr wissen"  
Er sah schlechter aus denn je, durchzuckte es sie plötzlich, als er die Feder achtlos fallenließ. Sicher arbeitete er Tag und Nacht. Ob er MacGillivrays Hilfe vermißte?

„Ich ziehe es in Erwägung", raunzte der Zaubertrankmeister unwillig und fügte sicherheitshalber hinzu, für den Fall, daß sie die an und für sich eindeutige Aufforderung, seinen Klassenraum zu verlassen, nicht als solche erkannte: „Sie sind entlassen, Miß Granger."

Ungeduldig wartete er darauf, daß sie die Tür hinter sich schloß, massierte die pochenden Schläfen und gestattete sich, den Kopf minutenlang auf dem Pult abzulegen.  
Der bevorstehende Vollmond machte ihm mindestens ebenso zu schaffen wie Remus Lupin, der trotz des Wolfsbanns grau und angegriffen umherschlich. Snape lebte in tiefer, verkapselter Furcht vor dem nächsten Ruf, der mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit noch in dieser Nacht erfolgen würde. Seit Wochen verbot er sich rigoros Gedanken an MacGillivray; einerseits, um sich selbst den nagenden Schmerz zu ersparen, andererseits, um gegen Angriffe auf seinen Geist gewappnet zu sein.

Er hatte den Werwolftrank weiter perfektioniert in dem vollen Wissen, sich dafür vor mindestens der Hälfte der Ordensmitglieder rechtfertigen zu müssen, doch war er es leid, sich die schier unerfüllbare Aufgabe als Ziel zu setzen, es beiden Parteien recht zu machen, wenn die eine mit weitaus mehr Nachdruck in der Lage war, ihm ihre Wünsche deutlich zu machen.

Snape erhob sich schwerfällig und ging langsam zum Ausgang, ohne den Klassenraum auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Wenn Voldemort ihn heute abend rief, würde er bereit sein.

xoxoxox

„Nimm doch Platz, Severus." Albus Dumbledore deutete einladend auf einen gepolsterten Stuhl nahe am Kamin und reichte dem Tränkemeister gegen dessen Widerstand eine Tasse dampfender Flüssigkeit.  
Über Nacht war der Frost zurückgekehrt, und klirrende Kälte kündete von dem nahenden Weihnachtsfest.  
Der Schulleiter hatte ihn dringend einbestellt; Snape vermutete unbezwingbare Neugier über den Ausgang der letzten Audienz beim Dunklen Lord, aber er war erschöpft genug, um die Gedanken daran gleich wieder fahren zu lassen. Das Kaminfeuer spendete verläßliche Wärme, die seinem ewig frierenden Körper wohltat. Fawkes, der Phönix, streckte ein Bein, und Snapes Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einem dunklen Punkt auf dessen leuchtendrotem Gefieder unwillkürlich gefangengenommen.

„Severus", sagte Dumbledore sanft, um ihn daran zu erinnern, daß er ihn aus einem bestimmten Grund hatte rufen lassen.

Snape blinzelte verwirrt, fing sich jedoch in Sekundenschnelle wieder. „Es gibt nicht viel zu berichten", kam er vermeintlichen Fragen zuvor. „Die letzte Version des Werwolftrankes fand Voldemorts Zustimmung. Er überdenkt die Einsatzmöglichkeiten"  
Es überlief ihn kalt, wenn er daran dachte, wie er selbst zu Vorschlägen aufgerufen worden war und sich nur mit Mühe auf unbestimmtes Terrain retten konnte. Ob der Dunkle Lord ihm Glauben geschenkt hatte, blieb spekulativ.

Dumbledore nickte freundlich. Wie das Treffen für ihn, Snape, verlaufen war, erschien dem Alten plötzlich wichtiger, als Informationen über das, was Voldemort als nächstes plante. „Fühlst du dich wohl?" verlangte er nun auch noch zu wissen, so daß der Tränkemeister entsetzt beide Brauen wölbte. Gewiß, er fühlte sich miserabel, wünschte jedoch keinerlei Diskussionen über seinen Gesundheits- und schon gar nicht über seinen Seelenzustand.  
Noch immer grauste ihm, sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, wie ihn auch dieses Mal der Dunkle Lord umlauert hatte, wie er seine mentalen Barrieren berührte und hinterlistig danach trachtete, sie bald durch Gewalt, bald durch schmeichelnde Ablenkung zu durchdringen.

„Natürlich", sagte er automatisch und untermalte die Behauptung durch gleichmütiges Schulterzucken.  
„Ich werde mich nun der Anpassung des Trankes an die Wünsche des Ordens widmen", fügte er aus Pflichtbewußtsein hinzu, obwohl er weder Antrieb noch Interesse dazu verspürte.

„Das wird warten müssen", bemerkte der Schulleiter in liebenswürdigem Singsang. „Ich habe eine Eule von der Flamelstiftung bekommen. Miß MacGillivray erbittet deine Hilfe in einer offenbar schwierigen Angelegenheit."

Snape preßte die Lippen fest aufeinander und schloß sekundenlang die Augen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und resolut ausrief: „Ich habe keine Zeit für"  
„ Dies ist ein offizielles Ersuchen um deine Expertise, Severus", unterbrach ihn der der Direktor höflich, aber sehr bestimmt. „Es abzulehnen bedürfte eines außerordentlich guten Grundes, der meines Erachtens nicht existiert."

„Aber –", versuchte Snape erneut, sich Gehör zu verschaffen; wieder schnitt ihm der Alte freundlich das Wort ab: „Ich habe mich wohl unklar ausgedrückt. In wenigen Tagen sind Ferien, falls du daran gedacht hast. Natürlich weiß ich, daß du dem keine Bedeutung beimißt, weil du über mangelnde Beschäftigung nicht klagen kannst. Ich verfüge jedoch, daß du dem Ersuchen der Stiftung nachkommst. Das ist das Mindeste, was du im Gegenzug dafür tun kannst, daß sie Catriona für unsere Zwecke freigestellt hat."

Das gutmütige Funkeln in den Kornblumenaugen des Direktors verwandelte sich in ein breites, hintergründiges Schmunzeln. „Du hast dir einen Ortswechsel redlich verdient", sagte er herzlich. „Grüß Miß MacGillivray von mir."

xoxoxox

Severus Snape bewältigte den Weg vom Turm in sein Quartier in gänzlich betäubtem Zustand. Sie hatte tatsächlich einen Weg gefunden, ihn aus einem Umfeld zu befreien, das ihm einzig Pflicht, niemals jedoch Erholung gönnte. Einen Weg, der seine strikte Weigerung vorhergesehen und daher von vornherein unmöglich gemacht hatte.  
An ihr war wahrhaft eine Slytherin verlorengegangen, überlegte Snape bewundernd, der erste und einzige Beweis, daß der Sprechende Hut ebenso wie alle anderen Wesen irren konnte.

Obgleich er sich keine rechte Vorstellung von dem zu machen vermochte, was ihn in Brasilien erwartete, versetzte ihn der Gedanke, die geliebte Seelenverwandte so bald schon wiederzusehen, in eine beinahe euphorische Unruhe.

Welches Problem war der Stiftung so dringlich, daß sie, anstelle MacGillivray daran zu erinnern, wofür man sie bezahlte, ihr nicht nur gestattete, seine Expertise einzuholen, sondern sie vielmehr nach allen Regeln der Kunst in dem Vorhaben unterstützte?  
Hatte sie eines ihrer für _besondere Gelegenheiten_ zurückgehaltenen Resultate dazu benutzt, ein solches Problem zu kreieren? Catrionas hintergründiger Scharfsinn war in seiner Subtilität um so gefährlicher. Sie ernsthaft gegen sich aufzubringen, konnte fatale Folgen haben.

Die Erinnerung an ihre betörenden Augen unter kupfernem Haar scheuchte ein widerwilliges Lächeln über des Tränkemeisters blasses Gesicht. So empfindlich er sie vermißte, so zügellos drängte sich nun Vorfreude in seine Gedanken. Unwichtig, daß die Weihnachtsferien gerade zwei Wochen dauerten – zwei Wochen Abwesenheit von Hogwarts waren mehr, als er sich seit langem gegönnt hatte. Vierzehn Tage mit ihr, egal wo… eine beflügelnde Aussicht.

Severus Snape schlug zufrieden ein Bein über das andere und nippte an einem nachlässig aufgerufenen Glas Tee, während er die oberste, flache Schublade seines Schreibtisches langsam öffnete. Behutsam entnahm er einen Zeitungsausschnitt und hielt ihn kurz zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, bevor er ihn sacht auf dem Pult ausbreitete.

'Neue Tränkemeisterin der Nicholas-Flamel-Stiftung überrascht mit unkonventionellen Forschungsmethoden' stand in schwarzen Lettern über dem Artikel, darunter ein Bild Catriona MacGillivrays, das sie neben einem monströsen Kessel unter einem Blätterdach zeigte. Sie lächelte hintergründig in die Kamera, und Snapes Lippen zuckten, bis die glückselige Heiterkeit, die ihn mit goldsonnigem Prickeln durchströmte, seine Obsidianaugen erreichte und dort ein Leuchten entfachte, das die gramvolle Bitterkeit hinfortwusch und dem abgezehrten, ernsten Gesicht des Tränkemeisters einen Ausdruck von Herzen kommender, aufrichtiger Freude verlieh.

xoxoxox

**Epilog**

„Severus, worauf hatten wir uns geeinigt?"

Catriona MacGillivray bemühte sich vergeblich, ihrer Stimme einen vorwurfsvollen Klang zu geben. Sie befand sich in euphorischer Hochstimmung, seit sie ihn am vergangenen Tag im Dorfe in Empfang genommen und dann mit ihm ins Lager appariert war.

Snape hob abwehrend die Hände. „Wir sind in deiner Umgebung, und deshalb soll ich dir vertrauen", rezitierte er ergeben. „Was nicht heißt, daß ich offensichtlichen Dummheiten tatenlos zusehen muß", fügte er griesgrämig hinzu und strich sich ungeduldig dunkle Strähnen aus den Augen. Catrionas augenzwinkernden Vorschlag, eventuell ein Haarband in Erwägung zu ziehen, hatte er grollend verworfen. Nur, weil er sich im Regenwald befand, würde er nicht gleich zu _außergewöhnlichen _Maßnahmen greifen. MacGillivray hatte verständnisvoll genickt und Sekunden später prustend gelacht. Manche Dinge änderten sich eben nie.

„Wir können das Feuer getrost drosseln", erklärte sie ihm, wie sie mit einem uneinsichtigen Kind gesprochen haben würde. „Die Glühkäfer halten die Temperatur, so daß der Sud nicht zu rasch abkühlt. Außerdem – findest du es etwa kalt hier?"

Sie streichelte den Tränkemeister mit einem liebevoll-spöttischen Blick, so daß sich seine pikierten Stirnfalten minimal glätteten. Er trug eine dunkle Hose und eine gleichfarbige, vieltaschige Weste über einem langärmeligen, weiten Hemd – sein äußerstes Zugeständnis an die Erfordernisse des Dschungels, das Catriona jedoch immer wieder ein zärtliches Schmunzeln entlockte. Am liebsten hätte er sich gar nicht umgekleidet, aber als es selbst ihm zu warm wurde in dem Aufzug, der selbst in Hogwarts' altehrwürdigen Mauern ein wenig antiquiert wirkte, hatte er widerstrebend das in seinen Augen gerade noch tolerierbare Übel in Kauf genommen.

Snape bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der ihr sagen sollte, daß er es für unter seiner Würde befand, darauf zu antworten. In Wahrheit gestattete er sich zum ersten Mal das Gefühl uneingeschränkter Zufriedenheit und tiefseligen Glücks; nur hütete er sich wohlweislich, dies offen zur Schau zu stellen.  
Hogwarts mit all seinen Pflichten und Erinnerungen war fern, und selbst die Bedrohung, die von Voldemort ausging, verblaßte in dieser gänzlich fremden, wenngleich nicht unangenehmen Umgebung.

„Wir sollten dennoch pulverisiertes Lanzenotterblut hinzufügen", beharrte er nach einiger Überlegung trotzig und hielt nach Catriona Ausschau, die geruhsam einen Erlenmeyerkolben schwenkte und die veilchenfarbene Flüssigkeit darin aufmerksam beäugte. „Severus", mahnte sie scherzhaft, „du sollst dich erholen. Wenn du schon jetzt dauernd Streit suchst, dürfte das schwierig werden."

„Ich bin auf offizielle Anfrage der Stiftung hier", dozierte Snape gestelzt. „Von Erholung war in dem Schreiben keine Rede."

MacGillivray lachte. „Zufällig weiß ich, daß sich das _Problem _mit deiner Expertenmeinung innerhalb von exakt zehn Tagen lösen lassen wird", sagte sie, und listige Durchtriebenheit tanzte funkelnd in ihren schillernden Jadeaugen.

Snape sah sie scharf an, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, daß eine unwillkürliche Heiterkeit von seinem Gesicht Besitz ergriff. Catriona war einzigartig in ihrer unverbesserlichen Logik.  
„Daher, meinst du, könnte ich mich in den übrigen nunmehr drei Tagen der _Erholung _widmen?" gab er spitz zurück und trank ihr wundervolles, vieldeutiges Lächeln wie kostbaren Wein.

„Das wäre tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit", bestätigte MacGillivray scheinheilig. „Ich hatte überlegt, ob du vielleicht mit mir die Venusaugenversuchsreihe vollenden möchtest."

„Venusaugen?" echote Snape verdattert, der gerade noch erfreut und belustigt zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, daß sie natürlich die für ihn typische Erholung bei anregender Arbeit meinte.

„Venusaugen!" bekräftigte Catriona und streckte ihm resolut eine armdicke Pflanze entgegen, deren opulente Blüte tatsächlich über einen gänsehauterregenden Augenaufschlag verfügte. (Snape machte aus sicherer Entfernung eine mentale Notiz, der Kräuterkundelehrerin Sprout von diesem Prachtexemplar magischer Flora zu berichten.)

„Ein alkoholischer Extrakt der Blütenblätter zeigt gute Effektivität bei Fluchschäden beinahe jeder Genese", informierte sie geschäftig. „Die Yanomami benutzen ihn ganz selbstverständlich in ihren Ritualen. Ich will die Wirkkomponenten kennenlernen und isolieren."

„St. Mungos wird es dir danken", sagte Snape trocken, aber seine Neugier war geweckt, und er wünschte nichts sehnlicher, als mit der Arbeit zu beginnen. 'An ihrer Seite', raunte sein Gewissen aufmüpfig, doch anstelle die Stimme zu ignorieren, pflichtete er ihr bei und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe eine gar laut geäußerte Zustimmung.

Zu Catriona sagte er mit feinem Lächeln: „Laß uns beginnen. Ich habe Erholung tatsächlich _dringend_ nötig."

Sie küßte ihn auf die Wange, drückte froh seine knochige Hand. Die alabasternen Finger waren warm und voller Verheißung.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Hier endet mit Kapitel neununddreißig leider auch diese Geschichte. Catriona ist mir eng ans Herz gewachsen, daher werdet Ihr sie und natürlich auch Snape bestimmt noch einmal in einer meiner Erzählungen wiedertreffen. Gibt es bald etwas Neues? Ich denke ja, laßt Euch überraschen! (Ansonsten: Gern ins Livejournal schauen.)

Ganz herzlichen Dank allen Mitlesern, den stetigen sowie den zeitweiligen Reviewschreibern, die ja bekanntlich für die Seelennahrung des Autors sorgen und natürlich meiner einzigartigen Beta Ulrike, die mit ihren Gedanken und Kommentaren für so manchen Geistesblitz gesorgt hat.

So, und nun bitte ich all die, die vielleicht noch nicht die Muße hatten, ein Review zu hinterlassen, es doch einfach jetzt zu tun. Abschließendes Resümee, einfache Meinung? – Alles willkommen!


End file.
